Mass Effect: Beauty and the Beast (Full version: Over 200 chapters)
by M4ss3ff3ctf4n
Summary: As Shepard and his whole crew come together to fight the biggest threat ever to live, they must find a way to overcome the fear. This will cover everything that is major and will have war assets to ME3 (Mass Effect 3) game. There are some twists. Also, leave a review with a suggestion. I gladly will like that. "Windows are structural weaknesses, Geth do not use them."
1. Part One of Three of Story

Beauty and the Beast Part 1 of 3

Plot: Commander Shepard is after Saren and has a full team. He doesn't know that he also is in love with a special person. The Team is Garrus, Wrex, Ragan (OC), Tali'Zorah, Jane (twin sister), Ashley and Kaiden.

This is only the first part. There will be two more like this. And they will tell you what they are.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Prince

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU W.A.R1989 for allowing me to have your story modified. You are getting credit for it. I want to have you to be know that I PMed him about this and he agreed as long as I give him credit.**

**READER'S NOTE: This story was given to me by W.A.R1989 with permission on this and so I have decided that you have all three Beauty and the Beast in one book. There will be chapters that will be missed due to not being related to Shepard and Tali. I am giving you this information right now so that you will not go on a riot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Unlikely Prince<p>

'_Oh Keelah! I'm done for'_ is what the girl thought, she had only left home for two years and already she had gotten herself into a life-threatening situation. Her name was Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, a Quarian, from the Migrant Fleet; she is on her pilgrimage, and it was a rite of passage into adulthood for her people, but now it is a disaster. It started well enough, an odd job here and there, if she could get a job, Quarians weren't exactly looked upon with great respect by the rest of the galactic community, in fact they were seen as less than trash. One day, she found a gold mine, an intact Geth, synthetics created by her people who drove them off their home planet of Rannoch after a rebellion of disobeying orders, the ones responsible for her people's humiliation, and extracted its memory core, before it could fry it. Now Tali wish she could be done with the damned core, because now she was being hunted down for the data in the core. The data revealed the betrayal of a council Spectre (Special (Spec) Tactic (t) and Recon (re)), an elite of the Citadel Council's military power, the Spectre was not happy about it, and set up a hit on her.

Now she is trapped, stuck in the corridors of the Wards, facing her three assailants, two Salarians and a Turian, she could fight back, after all she had trained with Migrant Fleet Marines, because of her father's position as admiral, but the fact of the matter it was still three against one. Was this it? Was she going to die here alone with no one caring? '_Look like it, after all who is going to save a 'suit rat'' _she though bitterly, but she didn't want to die, she was scared. She threw a proxy mine at one of the assassins, it had stunned them, but it had only delayed her date with death. She was behind a box, she knew she was done for, but she was not going to die quietly, she was going to take one of those bosh'tets (Quarian word that means two meanings: Company (because bosh means company) of idiots or Son of a Bitch) with her, as the age of twenty-two, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya would soon be with her ancestors. She rose up to face the assassins only to hear a gunshot, she flinched thinking she had been shot, she didn't feel anything.

She then realized it had come from the other direction. '_Behind me,_' she thought. In fron of her was a Turian in blue alarmo, C-Sec armor, which was strange considering people from C-Sec, saw her people a criminals and their favorite punching bags. The other was a Krogan in red armor, large lizard like race, known for their violent tempers, but to see a Krogan and a Turian work together was rare and strange sight, the two races nerver had good relations, especially after the Krogan Rebellions centuries ago. Bringing up the rear were two Humans, a race she had little to no contact with, other than the doctor that treated her when she was wounded on the Citadel. '_Must be the leaders,_' she though. Before she could blink, the odd group took down the assassins quickly and easily.

Was this her lucky day? It seems justice can happen in this galaxy. The Krogan began to speak. "Well that was boring, at least they didn't kill the Quarian," he said. Tali was angry, she had a name, being refer to a just the 'Quarian' didn't sit well with her, too many races refer to her race with contempt.

"My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, not Quarian; I suggest you get it right Krogan,' she hissed. The Krogan narrowed his eyes at the girl, but to Tali's surprised the Krogan started laughing loudly.

"You got a quad on you, kid, most would be dead talking to a Krogan like that," he said with great amusement. The Humans gave the Krogan a look, and stopped laughing, '_The Humans must be something to get a Krogan to listen to them_' she thought.

"Enough Urdnot Wrex," said one of the Humans, a mean voiced type one that had a fire in his eyes that made the words feel like it would kill you when he spoke. Tali looked at the Humans, both male. Tali then saw the difference from them, one was Japanese-Caucasian and the other was full Japanese. The one that spoke was full Japanese, "Miss nar Rayya, I apologize for his," he turns his head at Wrex, "unexpected rude manners of not asking you your name before anything else."

Tali looks at the Human that spoke for a bit, of all the known race, she had little knowledge of Humans, the recent addition of galactic community. Unlike the doctor, this human was male also the Human skin was lighter than the Human doctor who treated her; his eyes were hazel and slanted much like her people, but there was no hair on top of his head. She looks at the other humans and sees also most the same features but had hair on top of his head. That second human had black hair on both his face and on top of the head. Other than the legs and numbers of fingers – Quarians have only three—and toes – Quarians only had two—but humans looked remarkably like her people. '_Their hair, I always though Quarians were the only ones who had hair, guess I was wrong. The second one kind of cut for an alien,'_ she was thinking to herself like she was in La-la Land. She then heard the first Human speak – the one that got on Wrex.

"Hey rookie, got the data or what," the second Human asked very impatiently. _'Cute but rude,_' she though somewhat annoyed. She didn't know if she could trust these strangers, but considering her luck so far she would take her chances. The Human seemed more restless the longer Tali didn't give him an answer. "Well? Do you have it or not?!" The human was very forcefully. Tali took a step back, surprised, by his unprovoked hostility, and looked at him wearily. Then again maybe she was safer with Saren's mean. Much safer…

"John, just calm down and let me do the talking," Shepard looked at the first Human and nodded his head. The second human then looks at the Quarian and gives a big smile, "I'm Ragan Shepard, cousin of this impatient kuso yarō. We request the data you have on your personnel because it will help solve a crime."

"I do have it but what's it to you," Tali wanted to know what the commander would put up on the table.

* * *

><p>kuso yarō means Bastard in Japanese. Proper way of writing kuso yarō is this: クソ野郎.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: The Quarian's Proof

Chapter 2: The Quarian's Proof

"Well? Do you have it or not?!" Shepard said more forcefully. Tali took a step back, surprised by his unprovoked attitude, and looked at him wearily. '_Great it look like I scared her,_' he thought. Shepard wasn't what you would call the nicest person in the galaxy; far from it he would admit, the events in his life was a testament to that. His motto in life was that life was shit sandwich no matter who you were, and if you had nicer life well you just had a better shit sandwich. '_Even since the mission on Eden Prime, it has been a pain in the was after pain in the ass; being kicked out the running for the Spectres, because one of the who was scouting him was killed by the fucking traitor Saren, the visions from the fucking beacon, everything's gone to hell, so exuse me if I don't play fucking nice,_' he thought bitterly. Which was completely true at this time.

"Well don't you understand English? Give me the damn data, we don't have all day," Shepard said annoyed. Shepard then saw something moving behind the Quarian, and without thinking pulled out his M-77 Paladin. Tali were preparing her shotgun, until he fired at the merc that was behind her. Tali looked behind her and saw the merc drop to the floor, into a puddle of his own green blood. The merc was a Salarian.

"Fucking idiots just don't know when to stay down…," Shepard was getting annoyed. Tali glared at him, and Shepard saw heated glare, if he was lesser man he would have pissed his pants, instead he shrugged it off. "What?"

"Keelah, you couldn't have warned me first you bosh'tet," she said angrily. "You almost hit me!" Shepard just rolled his eyes.

"But I didn't," he said calmly. "Besides, you were too slow. Now the data, rookie," Tali just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, he had to give the girl credit, she wasn't scared of him at all. '_Fuck, fine I'll play your game, only to get this over with,_' he thought. "My name is Commander John Ryu Shepard; you have data to go after a Spectre, a traitor, the same one that sent these numb nuts after you," he said calmly. No reaction from her. '_Damn this girl is impossible._'

Garrus then spoke up. "Um, Commander, maybe we could finish this at the Human Embassy, if that okay Tali," Garrus was calm when he said that. '_Finally a plan,_' Shepard thought.

"The Presidium, let's go. Unless the rookie has other plans," John said_._ The odd group made their way to the Presidium, although they had to endure the painfully slow elevator ride. '_A galactic civilization thousands of years old and yet we can't get an elevator that goes fucking fast enough,_' he thought. John gazed at his five companions, Garrus Vakarian – a turian C-Sec officer, he seemed trustworthy enough. '_He wants to go after Saren, almost as much as me, rash, impatient, basically a turian version of me, as if Kaiden has enough headache with me around,_' he though with a smirk.

Urdnot Wrex, the krogan mercenary or bounty hunter this time, violent like all Krogan, but there was a spark of wisdom about him. '_Exactly how old is he? He seems to know a lot, maybe I could get him to talk, could be fun,_' then he turned his attention to Tali, aka 'rookie', the Quarian he just rescued, they didn't get off to a good start. He started to look at her features, well lack of features as she had that suit and helmet. '_She's kinda cute, in a difficult, mouthy way, although the way she mouth offed to Wrex was kinda badass,_' he though smiling. He could stop staring at the girl, although he wouldn't admit it he liked how she stood up to him, most were too spineless to stand up to him, except his best friend Kaiden Alenko. '_Nice tits and ass, a petite, but toned body, my type of woman, like Emi,_' as soon as he thought of Emi, his old girlfriend, he thought of Mindoir, and his smile disappeared. '_I should have died with them, it's not fair._' Then he looked at Ragan Shepard, tough man that had a lot of problems with his breathing. Ragan was wearing a breathing mask because of the pain he had from a Cerberus project that went wrong: Project Titan. Ragan was fused with Titan that made him like a living tank but it had dire consequences. Lungs were being dry and sometimes he would have a hard time breathing without the mask when they had him in the med-bay on the Normandy. John was glad that he saved Ragan on Eden Prime before the Prothean beacon took John by surprised.

They made it to the Human Embassy and met up with two men. '_And now to talk to my favorite people,_' he though annoyed. Two men, one was an African in an Alliance uniform, and the other man white skinned in a fancy suit, were waiting for good news.

"Welcome back, Shepard. I hope you didn't cause too much trouble," the dark-skinned man said. Captain David Anderson, captain of the ship, The SSV Normandy SR-1, an honorable man, that John had deep respect for, he had taken him in after he was close to death on Mindoir when he was sixteen, John saw him as a father figure and joined the Alliance out of thanks for saving his life. John gave a sharp salute.

"Well I tried, Anderson, but you know mercs, all brawn and no brains," John jokingly. Anderson chuckled a little although the other man didn't consider it funny.

"I hardly find this funny, Shepard, gunfights in the Wards and Chora's Den? What were you thinking you idiot?" You could have jeopardized my…," The white-skinned man was interrupted by Ragan.

"Is that all you give a fuck about you fucking politic," Ragan grabs the man by the collar. "You shouldn't be like that. Because that woman, was in danger. And you are saying that you are worried about your politic position. No wonder why I hate you Udina. All you care about is your position and nothing for any of the species out there," Ragan lets go of Udina's collar and shakes his head.

Udina then looks at Tali, "A Quarian, what is this, Shepard?"

Donnel Udina, current ambassador for humanity, and all around snake. Never cared about humanity or any of the species because he only cares about his position like any other corrupted politic. John and Ragan both hated politicians; they saw them in the same light as corporations, underhanded bastards that would stab their mothers in the back if they could get ahead. John, however, had out right venom for this man, because he was responsible for the Alliance's slow response to Mindoir. '_If it wasn't for you, my family and Emi would still be alive,_' he though angrily. He gritted his teeth, he wanted very much hit him, but stayed calm.

"And it's your fucking fault that you had Mindoir go off the map while Batarian slavers attacked it. Guess what Udina, you can go to hell for that. You're fucking lucky that both, Shepard twins made it off that planet. Next time you do something like that Udina, I will make sure that you don't get voted in. We need someone that will care about people, not their fucking selves," Ragan was so angered at Udina, who was cowering in his own place. Ragan just made Udina shake in place with fear in his eyes.

"Yes, because I so care about your position, I'm going to help you get reelected," John said sarcastically barely containing his venom. "I got the job done, get off my back," Udina was about to complain about John's attitude, but Anderson beat him to the punch.

"Commander," he simply said sternly.

"Sorry Ambassador," John said with barely consoled contempt. John nodded and Tali showed her evidence to the group. She plays an audio file that clearly exposes Saren as the person who attacked Eden Prime. She plays another voice that says something about Reapers, but no one recognized it but Ragan.

"That voice from a Matriarch, Matriarch Benezia," Ragan knew the voice but wasn't entirely sure of it. Course it could have been something else like a video log got hacked and someone edited it.

Tali explained that the Geth revere the Reapers as gods and they existed and wiped out the Protheans 50,000 years ago. However something about the Reapers clicked with John, but he shook his head he'll deal with it later. Udina runs out of the room all too eager to show the evidence to the Council.

"We got the bastard, the council has to listen now," Garrus said with excitement. John agreed and looked at Tali, he was impressed and he was hard to impress, she did what the Alliance failed multiple times trying. Garrus, Ragan and Wrex had impressed him with their fighting skills, Tali with her intelligence, he knew what to do.

"Rookie, how would you like to join our crew?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have decided to bring out ME2 and ME3 weapons to this story because they were being made at the time. Plus the weapons in ME1 will have model numbers (Example M-34 Raikou because the Raikou is just a name so I decided to add a random M-#)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: History in the Making

Chapter 3: History in the Making

Tali couldn't believe her ears, John asked her to become a member of his crew. She thought she had a fever and might be hearing things, Quarians were seen vermin by the rest of the galaxy as a whole, but to join a crew, to become an equal among races other than her people, how could she not take it? '_Maybe I was wrong about him,_' she thought.

"Well, what's your answer? I haven't got all day, rookie," John said annoyed. Ragan looks at him and puts a finger at his neck and starts making it look like he had a knife going across it. And that was the only downside, John's attitude; he really was the rudest person she had even met. '_If he is like this all the time, then this is going to be a long trip,_' she thought grimly.

"That will happen if you keep on, boy," Ragan then walked to the door and left the room.

"My answer is yes, though could be more polite about it," Tali said annoyed. John just snorted.

"Why? It's not like it's going to be a picnic, rookie," John said. '_If that bosh'tet call me rookie one more time…_'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Anderson's voice. "If you two are quite done, we need to get this to the council," Anderson said half amused. Tali started to stiffen up. '_The council? That means going up to the Citadel Tower,_' she would get to see the galaxy's elite, the same elite that abandoned her people, when they asked them for help against the Geth about five years ago.

The group walked to the Citadel Tower, though the walk wasn't exactly an enjoyable one, as people was given strange looks to the group, Tali had to admit, they were a strange group, three humans – John, Anderson, and Ragan – with a turian C-Sec officer, a Krogan Bounty Hunter, and a Quarian Engineer. The people especially gave hard stares to her, the so-called vagrant; the trash of the galaxy. '_We made one mistake, one, and they're quick to turn us into pariahs, the galaxy leaders what a joke._' She though with a scoff. She had then heard something from John.

"You okay? Rookie," John asked with a worried voice. Tali look at him blankly; she wasn't expecting to hear concern from him, she even forgot he called her rookie again.

"Why do you care," she asked with no remorse about it.

"Look, I know I was a jerk to you, but I'm trying here, at least give me that," the Commander was right about to say something else but shut his mouth up.

Tali just sighed. "Three hundred years ago, before the Geth rebelled, we had an embassy on the Citadel, in fact, we were very close to getting a seat on the council, because of the Geth, funny how things change," she said sadly. To her surprise, John put his hands on her shoulders, she looked at him, his face had a look of compassion, the first time she's seen something like that from him since the time she got saved earlier today.

"If your people are as stubborn as you, then they'll be fine. Besides, after we take down Saren, your people will be seen in a new light, just don't give up," he tried to get her to understand that not everything happens because of what one mistake does. Tali felt her cheeks heat up, since they met they haven't exactly been civil with each other, but the fact he tried to cheer her up made her feel better. Maybe he was better than he let on.

"Thanks Shepard, although, you are still a bosh'tet," she said smiling. John gave a soft chuckle.

"You're welcome, and FYI you still a rookie," he said with a smirk. '_Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_' she though with a quiet giggle. The group made it to the Citadel Tower.

Tali hated to admit it, but the Tower was an awe-inspiring, simple in its design, but that didn't detract from its majesty. And there was the three councilors looking down from their pedestals like gods, Tali scoffed at the idea.

"A blatant display of wealth and power, three hundred years and the council still show their arrogance," she whispered bitterly. When John, the team and Anderson met with Udina, Tali's evidence was being played for the council. The Turian councilor reluctantly agreed the evidence is irrefutable and the council stirps Saren of his Spectre status.

"About time…"

"You got your evidence, now I demand you do something about Saren," Udina said with some venom. She had to admire the man's boldness, most races wouldn't dare talk to the council, but if they stories she's heard about Humans are true, they weren't most races. The Turian councilor glared at him, and argued he had no right to make demands of the council, it was typical to Tali, the council wasn't going to budge, even with the proof. '_Just like them to wait on their hands, wouldn't want to make to their top Spectre to look bad,_' she scoffed. All of a sudden a very pissed off Ragan took the stage. '_What does that bosh'tet think he's doing?_'

"I find that hard to believe you sons of bitches," Ragan's voice is heard. Clearly everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Not only did he make a fool out of the councils while Tali was daydreaming, he also knew proof when he heard proof. "You just want to be like that. The Turian councilor will not be do that because then that will make him be barefaced. And if an Asari and the Salarian took their own race away from a Spectre, then the governments would go against them. But I say, I don't care if they do that. Saren is a fucking traitor and he needs to be dealt with. I say we have him striped of his status and have someone go after him." Then a pissed off John took the stage.

"You know for leaders, you guys seem to be quick to stick your head up your asses, and call it done," John was right about. "I thought the Council was the elite of the galaxy, not a bunch of cowards," The council looked at him angrily.

Even though she thought John was right, she was still taken aback at how quickly he was willing to disrespect the higher-ups with Ragan. '_Keelah, he wouldn't never make it in the Migrant Fleet,_' she though shocked. The Turian Councilor began to speak.

"You seem to forget your place Shepard," he said with contempt. John just rolled his eyes.

"And seem to forgot how to do your FUCKING job, so what else is new," The councilor looked at him with venom.

"Listen here you insolent…," before he could finish John interrupted him.

"No you listen, I don't give a fuck if he is your best tool, he's a threat to my people, it you don't take action we will," He said defiantly. Ragan got behind him and grabs his sidearm, M-3 Predator. The Chamber was dead silent, stunned at John's boldness, he had just threatened to go after Saren without the council's permission. Tali shook her head in disbelief, '_That bosh'tet is going to ruin everything for his people._' She was wondering how this idiot of a man got the rank he did, he was rash and reckless in both words and actions, and may have ruined his people's chance to get justice for one of their human colonies. But then she heard something surprising.

"Commander Johnathan Ryu Shepard, Sergeant Ragan Kaiba Shepard. Step forward," The Asari councilor said calmly. The Turian and Salarian councilor looked at her with surprised. The Turian councilor spoke out.

"No! It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres, that outburst proves it," he said with venom.

"That outburst proved that they will do whatever they want without doing anything for the council," Udina said with a big toothy grin. "They are ready."

John just smirked. "Look at it this way, you don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and Udina gets his Human Spectre and a pat on the head for being a good lapdog," John countered what the Turian councilor said and made it sound like it was a good idea, "Everybody's happy." The Salarian and Asari both turned to their Turian colleague seeing if he would argue. After a long moment he reluctantly accepted the decision. The trio placed their votes into their terminals and returned their attention to both humans they called.

"It is the decision for the Council that you – Johnathan and Ragan – be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel," the Asari announcer in her ever level voice.

"Spectres are not trained but chosen. Individuals forget in the fires of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file," the Salarian said, finally speaking for the first time.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol." The Asari looks at the Turian and resumes, "The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

The turian growled, obviously not happy, "Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." Tali blinked, she could not believe it, most people would have been thrown out of the Chambers for antagonizing the council, but, they were rewarding him for it, by making them Spectres. The first two Human Spectres.

"You are both the first Human Spectres. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species," the Asari finished. Both Shepards looked back at Tali, and gave a cocky smirk. '_Keelah, who or what are this men?_' She then knew she wanted to learn more about them both. But mainly John.


	5. Chapter 4: The Normandy

Chapter 4: The Normandy

'_Well this is unexpected, lady luck must be smiling at me,_' John thought with a grin. The council just made him a Spectre to chase after Saren, apparently being an asshole at time did work to his favor once. Ragan was the same way. '_I guess lady luck is watching both of us._' Anderson came up to the new Spectres and shook his hand. "Congratulations. You did well, although we are going to have a serious talk about superiors," Anderson said half-serious. But Ragan and John knew what he ment.

John rubbed the back of his head sheeplishly and chuckled nervously, "Sorry Anderson, I just couldn't stand the council's bullshit any longer, but at least we got that human Spectre. Well two of them." Udina came up to the three men, his face was beet red, and John knew he was going to hear it from him.

"Do you have any idea how lucky we were?! If it wasn't for that evidence, I don't want to even think about the blowback," Udina growled.

"Udina, you right about that," Ragan had to admit that part because he knew what would happen. Exile from Council space was the worst thing to do to an Alliance. "I am sorry about that. But it's a fucking shit sandwich." John laughed at that comment, Udina gave a smile – meant he approved of that.

John smirked, "You're a politician; I though you be used to eating shit sandwiches." Ragan slaps his face and brings the hand down to his chin.

Udina growled, "You're lucky that you are a Spectre, otherwise I would have ended your very short career. Anderson, come to my office, we will need to set everything up," Udina left still fuming at John's disrespect. John gave a smug smile; it always made him feel good to give Udina a piece of his mind.

Anderson looked at him and shook his head, "I know you're still pissed about his decision on Mindoir, but making him your enemy won't bring them back."

John sighed and nodded his head. "I know and my sister knows as well," he simply said sadly. Anderson left to go to Udina's office, leaving John with his companions, they left heading for the ship. While walking to C-Sec, John saw Garrus grinning, "Garrus, something I should know about? You seem a little too happy there."

The Turian stopped grinning and rubbed his neck, "Sorry, it just after years trying to expose Saren, finally we can go after the bastard."

Ragan raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been trying to expose him?"

Garrus cleared his through. "Six years straight," he said very proudly. Ragan and John blinked at that. '_Wow obsessed much,_' Ragan thought.

He then heard Tali laugh, "At least you're dedicated, Garrus." Garrus growled at that and narrowed his eyes at Tali.

"This isn't a joke! Saren is a threat and a disgrace of me people," Garrus trying to hold in the anger but John saw through it. John put his hand on the Turian's shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"Chill Garrus, she was just joking," Ragan said.

Tali stopped her laughing. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you," she apologized.

Garrus shook his head, "No I'm sorry. People have said I need to lighten up," he said apologetically. '_I'll say,_' John thought.

John looked at Wrex, "Why are you still here? You already killed Fist, don't you have some jobs."

Wrex shrugged his shoulders. "You get the most fights, that's all," he said simply. "Short, simple, and to the point, I like that" he said with a smirk.

John's gaze met with Tail, "What about you, rookie? No regrets about coming with us?"

Tali crossed her arms. "Of course not, someone has to make sure your dumb luck don't get us killed," she said annoyed and also gave a hint that she was trying to get to know John more. "I mean, Keelah, Udina was right, we were lucky."

John raided his right eyebrow, "So what would have you done, hmm?" Tali was speechless, she didn't have an answer. "I thought so," John smirked.

Tali glared at him. "Oh! You arrogant bosh'tet," she huffed. The four made it to C-Sec docks, when they met up with Anderson and Udina.

"Shepard…" Anderson simply said. Something wasn't right to John and Ragan. The way Anderson was looking; they knew something was wrong. '_Great, so how am I going to explain this to Jane when I get on the Normandy and she will be waiting for me,_" John was trying to think of someway to explain it his youngest but yet twin sister – Jane was the last one to be born in the Shepard lineage. Ragan and John had known Anderson too long to not notice it.

"Sir, what's wrong," John said when he had his sixth sense come up. Which meant bad news, and usually he was right. "Garrus, Wrex, Tali, go to the ship. We'll catch up," he said seriously. Garrus and Wrex looked at each other, but went inside.

"Yes, Commander," Garrused said with a salute.

Wrex just nodded. "Shepard," he simply said.

Tali was the last one to go inside, she was worried; John had a very serious look in his eyes. And then looked at Ragan had that same type of look. This could only end badly. She looked at John one last time; Shepard gave her an assuring nod, and Ragan gave her a signal with his two fingers that she didn't know, before she went in. Both Shepards were alone with the two men, waiting for them to speak. "Commander, good news. Captain Anderson has chosen to step down as Captain of the Normandy."

John crossed his arms and glared at Udina. Ragan was popping his knuckles when he heard that. But John stopped him before speaking, "Chose or forced," he hissed. Ragan closed his eyes and gave a chuckle while shaking his head. Anderson just put his hand on John's shoulders, before he started something with the ambassador.

"This ship is yours, son," he said sadly.

John and Ragan shook their heads. "This isn't right, Udina. Anderson is the rightful commander of the Normandy, and he should be on the mission too," John said angrily. Udina had a small sliver of smirk and John narrowed his eyes, he was getting back at him for insulting him, this was his fault. "You bastard, if you're going to punish me, then punish me! But don't take it out on Anderson!"

Udina just gave a smug smirk. "What do you mean, Shepard?"

"Can it fucking political BS," Ragan was getting tired of this. "You want to punish the person, you go for the person, not someone that is outside of the loop. How would you like it that I punish you if you insulted me but instead I took it out on the council?"

"I wouldn't like that," Udina was telling the truth on that.

"Exactly. So you punish the person not the person's colleagues, family, or friends."

John glowed blue and approached him, he was going to be glad to wipe that smirk off his face. Anderson then came in front of John and looked him in the eye. "Stand down, soldier! You know this is the right call, you know the ship and the crew," He ordered with a stern voice that made John realize he was going to regret something. Anderson never got in his stern voice unless something was going to happen; which was hardly happened.

John's shoulder slumped; this was painful to him, to see a man who saved his life, his second father treated liked this, but as much as he hated what Udina did, he knew it was right call. "Now, Anderson, I have something for you to do. Now that you been assigned to me, I'll see you at my office," Udina said barely containing a smug smile. '_Fuck you, asshole,_' Ragan though angrily. Udina left leaving the three men.

Anderson sighed. "Not the way I saw my retirement," he said. John looked at him, he knew his mentor didn't like the decision any more than John and Ragan did, but he took it for the sake of his mission. John didn't fill right about doing this. And Ragan looked like he was about to go after Udina and put a bullet in his head.

John shook his head. "How can you be okay with this? This is your mission too," he said sadly.

Anderson just looked at John, "Look son, you became something that I failed at twenty years ago. You became one of the first human Spectres with your cousin. I'll see if I can get your sister to be one because she earned it. And you have the chance to do something good with it." John looked at Anderson with a concerned look, he didn't seem convinced. In fact it was hard to convince John as much as impressing him.

"I'll be find son, it's not like I'm dying, and I'll just have to learn to enjoy paperwork," Anderson said. John chuckled a little at that. Anderson walked to the elevator. "Oh, Ragan, you are not the Commanding Executive Officer of the Normandy. And John," this was the first time Anderson said John, "this is your show now, make me proud."

John and Ragan gave a sharp salute. "Yes sir," they both said in unity and proudly. Anderson smiled as the elevator ascended. John made his way to the Normandy with a new determination. "Ragan you coming?"

Ragan gave a soft deep breath, "Not now. I need to get some items."

"Okay," John walked into the Normandy, '_I promise sir, I will make this chance count._'


	6. Chapter 5: Enter Kaiden

Chapter 5: Enter Kaiden

'_Keelah…_' she thought in awe. Tali had known she was going to be on an advance ship, but this exceed even her expectations. It was so much more advanced than in the flotilla; she was like a child in a candy store. She started to bounce on her towes excitedly, a stupid habit she had a child when she found something interesting. '_This is such a dream come true, a Quarian on such an advanced ship, if only father… father…_' her thoughts trailed of her father, an admiral of the fleet, a man she had the utmost respect for no doubt, but had some resentment, that her father treated her like one of his soldiers and not like his only daughter. '_Who am I kidding? He wouldn't care; he would probably scold me for wasting so much time and say 'Take your pilgrimage serious. I'm an admiral, and there's a lot expected of you',_' she thought bitterly.

She took her pilgrimage seriously, no doubt, all Quarians did, and it was part of the overall survival of her people, but she often wish she could do the things that other races took for granted. '_Who knows? Maybe it could get better, as long as I don't give up, like John said,_' she said in her mind with a smile. "Rookie? You're still here," said a familiar voice. Tali jumped at the voice, only to see it was John.

"Bosh'tet! Don't do that," she said in surprised anger. John just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Tali looked converned as, short of a time as she knew him, she has never seen him down, making jokes or rude comments yes, but never sad. "Shepard, what's wrong," She asked with a little worrisome.

John look blankly, "You're actually worried about me. He was surprised at that.

Tali was thankful for the mask, John couldn't see her blush, "O-of c-course… n-not! I-It's just that we need y-you for the m-mission. I'm sure Captain Anderson would agree," she was nervous.

"Brother, I need to know where Ragan is at," Jane's voice is heard over the intercom.

"Check the private engineer chief room. He stays pretty much a lot of time there."

"Thank you. Shepard out," the intercom goes off.

John looked pained. "Anderson will not be joining us, from now on the ship is now… mine," he said sadly.

'_Okay, now I know something is wrong,_' "Tell me what happened," she wanted to know because was becoming serious. John told her about how Anderson was forced to give up the Normandy and that he was now assigned to be what John calls 'Udina's Paperboy'. Tali was upset at the idea that a captain would be disrespected and replaced like that. In Quarian society the rank of captain was an honored and respected one. Maybe what was the most surprising was how angry John was about the decision, which meant he was loyal to his captain, he was very much like a Quarian. '_Maybe Shepard would fit with the flotilla, after all,'_ she though with a soft smile.

"Thanks for listening to my bitching, rookie," he gave a smile to her.

Tali once again blushed. "Anytime," she said before jokingly, "though, this is a one-time thing."

John chuckled softly at that as he left, "Noted rookie." Tali left to explore the Normandy with a huge grin on her face. As she was walking down the Normandy's CIC, Tali felt nervous. She could be bold around John, after all his personality basically demanded it, but with her new crewmates she wanted to put her best foot forward. There were multiple Humans in combat stations to both her sides as she walked, and though she remained facing straight ahead, she could literally feel the Humans staring at her. Part of her understood, most of them had never ever seen a Quarian in person, however, for some, it was glares she was all too aware of distrust and suspiction.

The looks of suspicion just embolden her, she was something of an oddity among Quarians, while most would just take the abuse; she wouldn't, though it had sometimes gotten her in trouble with others. "Look at me all you want, I'm not leaving and I won't give up," she said proudly. The Humans blinked, and stared at the girl like she was crazy and a unconformable silence fell in the CIC. '_Maybe too soon,_' she though nervously.

"Attention all crew, if you see a Quarian on board, you are required to help her. If you do not help her, then you will be docked of payment by me," Ragan's voice is heard over the intercom. "Same applies with Krogan, Turian, and anyone else that we pick up. If you have questions come to me with them. I will answer them all to the best of my knowledge. Thank you and have a good day." The intercom is cut off again.

As she was in her thoughts, she heard a voice. "All right, I'm sure that was entertaining, you all have your duties, now get back to it," he said. "You heard me and our CXO. You listen to me, the CXO, XO, and CO." It was a human male, his skin was tanned, but nowhere near as dark as Ragan's skin, and he seem to be little older than John, he came close and greeted her. "When John said we had a firecracker on board, I thought it was one of his bad jokes, but looks like he was right." He gave a smile to her.

Tali tilted her head in fofusion. "Um… John?"

The man rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess he never told you his first name. I meant Shepard," he explained.

Tali's eyes widen at the realization. "Oh! Sorry, I need to get a handle of human names," she said embarrassed.

The man just chuckled. "It's alright. My name is Kaiden Alenko. Lieutenant of the Normandy, sorry if John's been a trouble for you, he has a rough personality. Just like our CXO, Ragan Shepard."

Tali giggled at that. '_That's the understatement of the year,_' she though. "Don't worry at this point I'm used of it. I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Alenko," she greeted the Human.

Kaiden raised his hand. "Please just Kaiden, if I can call you Tali, if you want," he was smiling at her. '_Wow, he's a lot more polite than Shepard that for sure,_' she thought.

"Sure thing Kaiden, and I go by Tali anyway," she said.

Tali and Kaiden conversed for a while, she was surprised and how friendly he was towards her, even though she was a Quarian. '_Maybe humans are just less prejudiced, it would make sense, considering how new they were to the galaxy rules,_' she though. As she thought about Humans, her mind drifted to John, so she decided to ask Kaiden about John. "Um Kaiden, I was wondering if you could tell me about Shepard, you seem to know him very well." She said for butterflies in her stomach.

Kaiden looked hesitant, but gave her a smile. "You seem like a good person, so what the hell, and you're right I do know him well, we've known each other since our Sentinel Program days."

Tali titled her head at that. "Sentinel Program?"

Kaiden nodded. "Yeah, with the Alliance we have, six combat classes," he explained. "Based on some preliminary tests, the Alliance put's people in one of the six classes based on their abilities."

"And what is your ability," Tali asked. Kaiden smirked and grabbed a cup of water of the table; the crewmember gave a disproving look at Kaiden.

"Don't worry, you'll have it back," he said with a smile. The man grunted and went back to work, though Tali saw he was looking warily at his cup. "Now, watch," Kaiden dropped the cup of water, much of the man's and Tali's surprise, but then the cup stopped just before hitting the ground and it was surrounded by a blue light. Kaiden was a biotic; they were people who could manipulate matter with their mind, she had heard amazing things about what biotics could do in battle. The cup gently floated back to his hand and Kaiden gave the man his cup back.

"Keelah, so you're a biotic, and so is Shepard?"

Kaiden smirked, "Both twins are."

"Twins?"

"You'll see Jane Shepard. She is the youngest and last one that is related to John."

"I heard it took focus to develop biotics and John doesn't seem like the focused type," Tali said.

Kaiden chuckled. "Usually he isn't so ready for the story?" Tali nodded. "Okay, but first let's go somewhere private." Kaiden and Tali went downstairs to the crew quarters and sat at some tables. "Okay, it all started ten years ago…"


	7. Chapter 6: Kaiden and John-Sentinel Days

Chapter 6: Kaiden and John – Sentinel Days

**Ten Years Ago – Luna (Earth's Moon)**

Kiaden Alenko, age 20, was in the hanger getting ready to greet the new recruits, as a senior of the program; it was his duty to be an example to the new recruits to strive for. As the recruits, flooded the floor, Kaiden examined the new recruits, '_Good, this year's crop looks promising,_ he though with a smile. Kaiden was a serious military man though and through; he got it from his father, Charles Alenko, a veteran of the First Contact War, or Relay 314 Incident, with the turians, military was in his blood, although his mom disapproved of his decision, because she almost lost Kaiden's dad in the war. Kaiden was strange compared to the other trainees in the program; because he was one of the first biotics from the old Jump Zero program that was fitted with the faulty L2 implant. As a result, his biotics was in a class of their own, while most in the program couldn't make a simple barrier without extra training, something members of the Vangaurd and Adept could with ease, he could, putting his abilities on par with the two biotic classes.

But those abilities came at a price, chronic headaches that were at time crippling, though he learned to live with it for a while. As he looked around the hanger, he saw one recruit that caught his eye, a light-skinned with black hair. '_He's kinda cute, for a recruit,_' he though. As the young man went into place with the other recruits, Kaiden caught the man's eyes, they looked so angry, but with a hint of sadness. It was easy enough to spot, a lot kids during the Jump Zero program had them. A lot of them were broken from the beginning and the program seemed good for only breaking them more, he was glad the program was shut down. '_He must have been through a lot, you don't eye like that unless something terrible happened to you,_' he though. He decided to talk to him after introductions were done. When everyone went into place, he heard a loud booming voice. '_Oh no, they're going to sic that bastard on the recruits,_' he thought alarmed.

Sargent Jamal Yousuf aka the 'Skark of Boot Camp' was a man every trainee hated to be trained by especially Kaiden. The man reminded him of the Turian from his Jump Zero days, a man who used any means necessary get a good biotic, even if he had to break them, mind body, and soul. '_Any means necessary, even if they becomes a husk for their former selves,_' he though bitterly. He glanced at John, worried about him; he knew someone like Yousuf almost always chose the ones who were damage. '_They always do,_' he though sadly. He remembered all too well, what that Turian, Vyrnnus, did to his friend Rahna, breaking her arm, just because she wanted get a cup of water without getting a nosebleed, or his boyfriend, Aiden, brok him mentally, it was so bad that he committed suicide weeks later. The larger sergeant spoke.

"Alright, you maggots, today you will be training as a Sentinel, and I promise you it will be painful, beyond imagining," he said with a sadistic smile. He looked at the recruits, with a predatory gaze in his eyes. The recruits all looked very pale and scared, at the large man's piercing looks, Yousuf showed great pleasure at the recruit's fear, but then glanced at John. The recruit looked back unfazed and stood in front of him. "Look what we have here maggots, a real tough guy, lets show him how we welcome him," he said maliciously. The Sargent grabs the man's collar and forcefully pulled the recruit out of the lineup. Kaiden clenched his fists. '_Oh shit,_' he though.

The young recruit got off the ground and looked in the Sargent's eyes unblinking, he was not sacred. The Sargent focused on the recruit, Kaiden knew this look, he was going to use him as an example, and break him. Kaiden looked at the other instructors, hoping they would step in before it gets serious, the instructors did nothing. '_You just going to let this happen? Spineless every one of you,_' he though angrily. "Come on tough guy, show me what you got," Yousuf said while pushing him. The recruit clenched his fists, becoming very anger. "You getting angry, good I want you to let loose with your Biotics, show us you are a tough guy, and not some Batarian's bitch," he said with a cruel smirk. The recruit glared at Yousuf with murderous gaze and started to faintly glow blue, Kaiden had to step in and stop this, and it was only going to end badly.

"That's enough, this unbecoming of an instructor," Kaiden yelled. Yousuf looked at Kiaden with venom, he never liked Kiaden, and he felt he was always undermining his authority, question his methods. For years, he had tried to use his special methods on him, trying to see the limits of the Sentinel Program's prodigy, but each and every time he was forbidden. In Yousuf's mind, Kaiden was getting special treatment for longest time, Kaiden was getting arrogant, and it was time to put him in his place.

"Senior Alenko, you should speak when spoken to," Yousuf, charged his biotics, and punched Kaiden. Kaiden fell hard to the ground, but Yousuf wasn't done, walking towards him in a menacing blue glow. The other insturctors had seen enough, and came to restrain him with the help of the other trainees. Yousuf, however, was out of control and blew the instructors and trainees back, and then focused his attention back on Kaiden. '_Shit, I always knew he was a bastard, but he's really looking to kill me,_' he though alarmed. Kaidne tried to get up, but found his ribs broken. Yousuf approached Kaiden, his eyes was like that of an animal that a man. '_Shit, I got to do something._'

Out of nowhere a blue field hit Yousuf, it was John; he had just saved Kaiden's life. "So, tough guy, going to show me you're not a Batarian's bitch," he growled. Kaidne felt a sense of déjà vu; this was almost like what happened back at Jump Zero. John ran at him throwing some biotic throws at the older man, but Yousuf shrugged it off. The recruit put up a good hitting the Sargetn with more and more warp fields, but Yousuf was too much, as his biotics was much stronger. Yousuf blew him back and the recruit hit the wall hard. "Weaklings! All of you! There's no place for you in the Alliance of this life," Yousuf said becoming more unhinged. Kaiden knew what was coming, the recruit was tired, from using too much of his biotics, Yousuf was moving in for the kill. Kaiden tried to move, but his ribs were screaming in pain.

"Shit! No, Yousuf don't do it," Kaiden yelled in horror. A shot rang in their air everyone turned to the source the source of the shot. It was none other than, David Anderson and Ragan Shepard, both legends in the Alliance with their weapons. Predator and Kata Kara Mōkin Tsume. For Yousuf, '_Holy Shit, What is Anderson and Shepard doing here,_' he thought in awe. Yousuf staggered and clutched his arm and glared at Anderson. Anderson calmly gave his ultimatum, step away from the recruit or die. '_This is a no-brainer, even you're that not stupid, Yousuf,_' Kaiden thought. Yousuf, however, was not in the right mind, and instead charged at Anderson. Anderson calmly pulled the trigger to give a warning shot. But Yousuf kept charging and Ragan throws his chained kunai at Yousuf's chest.

"GET OVER HERE," Ragan yelled and pulled Yousuf in before he killed Yousuf with a quick neck break. It was over for the crazed Biotic as his neck broke in five places before part of the bones went into his brain. Yousuf dropped dead.

Anderson ran over to the recruit, he looked over him with concern. The recuit gave him a nod signaling he was okay, and then made his way over to Kaiden. "You okay," he asked. Kaiden gave him a resassuring smile, but the recruit didn't seem fooled. The medics came in minutes later, to get Kaiden and the injured to the infirmary. Before they took him off, Kaiden asked the recuirts name.

"My name is Shepard, John Ryu Shepard," he gave a smile. Kaiden took his hand and shook it, but not without giving his name.

"My name is Alekno. Kaiden Alkenko," He gave a smile. Kaiden didn't know it then, but it would be the start of a friendship and important friendship for them both of them.

"Ragan, make sure nothing bad happens to your cousin," Anderson's voice is heard.


	8. Chapter 7: Ships, Girl's Best Friend

Chapter 7: Ships, Girl's Best Friend

After Kaiden finished his story, Tali was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe a superior officer would do that to people he was responsible for. Back on the fleet, it a captain or admiral did what he did they would be exiled. Tali weren't a cruel or violent person, but to her, what Yousuf did to John and Kaiden he deserved it tenfold. "Did they know what made it snip," she asked. John came out and sighed, Tali and Kaiden jumped when they saw him. '_He must have overheard,_' she to herself nervously.

"John, so you were listening in," Kaiden asked.

John crossed his arms, "You guys were speaking so loud, how could I not," he then looked at Tali. "Especially the rookie."

Tali huffed. "I'm not that loud," she said annoyed. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"The autopsy revealed that the dumbass' system was flooded with red sand," John said calmly. Tali had heard about red sand, it was drug. Mostly used by biotics like the Asari, because it temporarily booted biotics. She had heard about the side effects of red sand, but it was physical, not mental. Tali looked at John perplexed, waiting for him to explain. But Ragan come up and beat him to it.

"Red sand is different with human, than with Asari, or other races. We don't suffer the physical effects, because our immune systems, but it causes increased aggression, paranoia, and through extended use, psychosis, which is why it is illegal to sell red sand to humans in Citadel Space," Ragan explained. '_It makes since, sonsidering humans have third strongest immune system after vorcha and Krogan, they're so lucky they don't have to die from a small scratch,_' Tali thought sadly. John interrupted her thoughts.

"Hackett called, he wants us to look for a mission recon team in the Sparta System," he said while leaving.

"Wait, what about Saren," Tali asked.

John looked back, "Hackett said we'll get info when they know something, for now just stand by." John left Tali and Kaiden.

Kaiden shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll relax until then, you may want to check with the Gunnery Chief and Jane for your weapons equipment," he said also leaving.

Tali grabbed his arms. "Kaiden, where is engineering? I really want to work on this ship's engines."

Kaiden chucked, "It's on the way to the Gunnery Chief, just go behind the elevator and you're there, just remember you have to take the elevator first." He said waving goodbye. Tali went on her way exploring the ship as went to the chief. She was really amazed, at the ship; it was marvel in not just, beauty, but its technology. '_I can't wait to dive inot the systems; I hope this Gunnery Chief is a fast talker with John's sister,_' she though excitedly. Before going down, she checked in the resident medic, Doctor Karin Chakwas for a check-up. '_Better safe than sorry, something tells me I will be seeing her lot often,_' she was pleasantly surprised at the amount of knowledge, the good doctor showed, about Quarian physiology. '_Considering how similar Quarians and Humans are, it shouldn't be surprised._'

Tali met the Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams, and John's Sister, Commander Jane Kasumi Shepard, she knew Humans were bigger than Quarians, but Williams' size was downright intimating to the young engineer. "Hello Chieft Williams, I'm here about my weapons and equipment," she greeted. The human looked at Tali, but show her the equipment and weapons and how to use some of the Human equipment. Ashley was difficult at first, but eventually she warmed up to the young Quarian. Tali liked her, she was a strong woman, but she had sinking feeling that she didn't like aliens as was looking over the Turian and Krogan, she was suspicious of Wrex and Garrus. '_She seems to be a little prejudiced like the other humans, but hers seems forced, like it was personal, I wonder what happened with her,_' she thought. She hoped John would help her. She waved goodbye to Ashley, and she nodded in response. She made her way to engineering.

"You know Ash, you don't have to hate her or the others," Tali heard Jane's voice.

"Wow, this is… Wow," was all she could say. Tali's jaw dropped when she saw the absolutely colossal drive of the Normandy. '_Keelah! How is it possible that such a large drive core can fit in a ship this small, the power draw must must crazy,_' Tali thought to herself as she quickly walked over to the railing at the end of the room to get a closer look at it. "This is amazing! I've never seen a drive core like this," Tali eagerly exclaimed looking over the details of the drive core, "I had no idea Alliance ships were so advanced!" Tali was glad for the mask, it would be hard to explain her drooling over the core. "I must know how this work, I won't be able to sleep if I don't," she said excitably bouncing on her toes.

"The Tantalus drive generates mass concentrations that the Normandy 'falls into', allowing her to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. The core not only makes the Normandy quiet and fast, but means she can run at FTL speeds for longer before having to discharge to the drive," a voice said from behind. Tali jumped and turned around, it was an older Human. '_Must be chief engineer,_' she thought. The Human smiled and extended his hand. '_Human hands look so strange. How do they keep track of all the fingers? Evolution is weird,_' she through the Human's shook his hand, it wasn't a common gesture in Quarian culture, so seemed strange, but she thought to make a good impression. "The name is Greg Adams, Chief Engineer of the Normandy. After Ragan was promoted to Commanding Executive Officer. And you are," he greeted.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, but please just Tali," she said. "If it's okay, I would like to work with you down here."

Adams raised a brow, "You any good? I don't just let anyone work on this baby," he said. Tali just smirked as her chest puffed out proudly, if there was one thing she was sure about it was her engineering skills, all Quarians were required to work on engines of the fleet ships, but with her she was the best, even among her people.

"Give me some scrap metal, a circuit board, and some element zero, and I'll have it dancing and making precision jumps," she said with pride. Adams whistled and pulls up a terminal for her to prove it. Tali soon got work, after a little over two hours, she stepped away and let Adams check her work. Adams blinked, he couldn't believe his eyes; the board was reading fifty percent improvements across. "Well," she said excitedly bouncing on her toes.

"I have to say, it's looking damned impressive, if Shepard or Ragan okays it, then you get the job." He said smiling before adding, "Well speak of the devil," Ragan came in and greeted Adams. Behind him was John. She had to admite, John's pet name for her was starting to grow on her, although, she wasn't going to give up getting him to say her name full-time. "Hey, Shepard, Ragan. Amazing little thing you recruited. I wish my guys were half as smart as she is! And twice as fast! You got to let me have her on my team," he said.

Ragan and John looked at Tali and smirked at her. John then broke silence, "So the rookie has other talents, besides getting shot at, good to know." He teased at it.

Tali huffed at that, '_Of course I do, you bosh'tet! He just love getting under my skin,_' she thought. She had caught herself blushing again, it was so infuriating, and why does this happen when he's around? '_He's idiotic rude bosh'tet, he says a couple of nice words, and I'm blushing like a moron. Why am I still dwelling on that,_' she shook her head waiting for answer. "Sure, why not, if she can handle that and heing on the ground team, then I have no problems." He said simply before adding, "Now get to your stations we're leaving for the Sparta System." As John left, Tali thanked him for this opportunity.

John looked back at her. "No problem, Tali," he said with a smile.

Tali blinked at that, for the first time since they met he called her by her name, "What did you call me?'

John smirked and Ragan went to his room. "Tali that is your name, right," he asked. "See you later."

Tali blushed and just waved. "Bye…"


	9. Chapter 8: Maw versus Mako

Chapter 8: Maw versus Mako

"Edolus is the terrestrial planet with an atmosphere of carbon dioxide and nitrogen. Edolus' surface is covered by wide deserts of silicate sand, with only a few areas of igneous rock highlands to break the abrasive, dust-choked wind," Ragan's voice is heard through John's earpiece. "Edolus' orbit is congested with debris thrown inwards by the gravity of the gas giant Ontamalca. Due to high rate of meteor impacts, exploration is highly dangerous. It would also be wise to make sure that none of the debry come down because if it does, you will not only be on crushed but your body will have carbon dioxide poisoning due to the fires of the atmosphere."

"Got that Ragan. I know you are on the Normandy right now looking through our gun cameras but you don't have to tell us everything about the planet," Jane said. John looked at his younger sister and gave her a murderous look. "Okay fine, you can tell us but only certain parts that need to be told."

"Deal. Shepard out," Ragan cut the communication link towards the whole ground team – that is in the M35 Mako Tank – which consists of the ones that John wanted. Jane, Garrus, Tali, himself, Wrex, Kaiden, and Ashley.

John groaned. "Rock, rock, and more rock,' he said annoyed. The team landed on Edolus with the Mako, looking for the mission recon team per Hackett's orders. Although if it was up to John he would want to go after Saren, but until then this was the most action he was getting. "How do we know they're even alive?"

"Admiral Hackett said the team had set up a distress beacon, so maybe one or all of them lived, I'm not seeing it on the radar," Garrus was getting a bad feeling at this. Garrus places his fingers on the earpiece, "Ragan, are there any activities here?"

"Some but it is seismic. Why do you ask," Ragan didn't understand it. He was probably looking through the satellite feeds the Alliance had found and got nothing.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Hold on. There is some activity but it is atleast sixty klicks away from your position. But be ready for anything. Before the team went silent – or so we are told – they reported some kind of monster. Don't know. I can't find anything about it."

"Okay, we will be on a watch. Jane out," Jane looked at Garrus and gave a nod.

Kaiden sighed. "So, we're doing this the hard way… Garus can you find the camp?"

Garrus nodded and worked his three fingers on the board, to look for the beacon. "Got it, lucky for us their camp is close to our location; updating nav point." John nodded and drove west to the recon team's camp and the team did some investigation. The camp had looked like it went through a tornado.

"Look like hell. Think someone attacked them," John wasn't so sure about this. He had a bad feeling like Garrus. Something didn't add up.

"Probably som mercs or pirats, but Hackett wasn't exactly clear on what happened," Kaiden stated with a little worryness. Garrus called them and John and Kaiden met with him. The Turian was crouched down; it looked like he found something.

"Tire tracks," Garrus said. "From the looks of it, it was going towards the south west area."

"Commanders, you might want to hear this. I found some instresting information. A pro-human group was last seen here about five hours ago. They are called Cerberus. They were an Alliance Black-Ops but it went rouge about five years ago. Keep your guns ready," Ragan's voice was heard over the comm link.

Kaiden frowned. "So they were attacked, but the question is…"

"By who or what," John asked. "Everyone back to the Mako." The mako made its way to the southwest area, climbing over mountains and handling other rough terrain was no problem for the Mako, the new baby in John's life. As they had gotten closer, John could see something in the horizon, it looked like smoke and smoke could only mean one thing, bad news. He hauled ass to the site, until they saw a burning M29 Grizzly, several dead marines, and a transmitter.

"Kaiden, on guns. Garrus, radar." John ordered. "Whatever did this is still out there. Kaiden and Garrus nodded and prep themselves for a possible sneak attack. John cautiously drove to the beacon, until the ground started to shake. And the ground grew calm again, much to the relief of the team.

"Earthquake," Kaiden asked.

Garrus shook his head, "Can't be, I wasn't reading any seismic activity, too small." All of a sudden the ground shook again, this time stronger than last time. The Mako was rocked as the tank was sent flying in the air. John activated the thrusters to gain some control back, the Mako flipped into the air and luckily on its wheels.

"What the hell was that," John didn't think of anything but that. It was on enigma after another.

"I don't know, but it just took out thirty present of our shileds," Kaiden said while trying to recharge the shields.

"I think I know what happened. Something big must have attacked and you know what I mean John. You survived Akzure. You know what it could be," Ragan was talking through the comm link.

"There is only one creature I can think of that can flip a six ton tank like that," Garrus was paled and said nervously. "Shepard, we need to move now! I think we just drove on…" Another rumble happen and to their side a large worm-like creature and it looked hungry.

"A Thresher Maw nest!" Wrex's voice is heard. Thresher Maws were subterranean carnivores that spend their entire lives eating or searching for something to eat. They are enormous, violent creatures that burst up from the ground without warning when disturbed. The maw looked at them and spit out a greyish-green fluid from its mouth. Without thinking, John pressed a button and activated the thrusters, allowing the Mako to jump over the projectile. Jane quickly pressed a button to activate a grappling hook allowing them to swing away from the Thresher Maw. When the fluid landed, it dissolved a large boulder like it was nothing.

"Shit! Acid," John stepped on it and the Mako ran away from the maw before it could spit more acid at them. Kaiden activated the guns, aim for the maw and fired. But the maw disappeared into ground.

"Keep moving! The maw could be anywhere," Garrus was barking out. Sure enough the Turian was right and the maw breached, almost hitting the tank. John couldn't afford to get hit a second time, and as the maw spit its acid out, John drove like a crazy to make sure they don't get hit. Kaiden gave up on the small guns, it was bouncing off the maw like it was nothing, and he switched to the main gun and targeted for the maw. Mako's cannon fired and hit the maw dead on, the worm like creature let out a huge piercing cry and went after them harder this time. Kaiden continued to pepper the maw hard with the cannon, until eventually the screech of the maw was no more.

The team sat there, trying to catch their breath, John had wanted some action and he gotten it tenfold. "Garrus, status report."

"No activity… I think that was the only Thresher Maw in the area… uh thank the Spirits," Garrus said tiredly. John drove the Mako to the beacon and the dead soldiers. But something in his gut said that something was not right.

"John," John looked at Kaiden and walked over to him. "This beacon wasn't theirs; look at the dirt on it, this beacon has been here for at least a month."

John frowned. "Which means they were lured by the beacon," John shook his head. "Let's shut down this beacon and contact Hackett, he needs to hear this." Garrus shut down the beacon and went back to the Mako, to wait for the Normandy.

"Normandy to ground team. Anything wrong," Joker's voice is heard.

"Nothing wrong. Need pick up. There might be more Thresher Maws."

"Copy that. Coming in. ETA five minutes."

Later on the ship, John made his report to Admiral Hackett, to say he was disturbed by this was an understatement. Hackett pinched his bridge of his nose. "So a Thresher Maw kill them. Kohoku is not going to be happy by this, he's like a father to his men."

"What about the beacon? It reeks of foul play," Shepard told him.

"Alliance Command is already starting its investigation. Ragan might be right about the whole Cerberus thing. Though, whoever did this, made sure their tracks were covered. We shouldn't turn up anything for a while."

The commander frowned a little, it was the kind of answer he expected from Hackett, he respected Hackett, not as much as Anderson, but close. He got stuff done, although, something felt like Hackett knew more than he was letting on. So he just sighed, "Okay, any info on Saren?"

"Udina and Anderson are working on a lead, dealing with Saren's partner Matriarch Benezia. Ragan must have been right about that," Hackett said. "I'll contact you with any info I get from them, until then The Alliance would like your help again."

John crossed his arms, "What? Am I the Alliance errand boy, now?"

"No, you're a Spectre, an agent of the Citadel Council, however you were human and with the Alliance before that, don't forget that. Same goes with Ragan whenever you see him, pass that message to him."

John groaned and scratched his head, "Going to pull that, huh? Okay, what is it?" The screen changed and John frowned at the data presented to him. "Hackett, this is…"

"Yes, Major Kyle, your Commanding Officer from Torfan, has set up a small compound in the Hawking Era Cluster. He's attracted a number of biotic followers. He's been an outspoken critic of the Alliance and we think he's mentally unstable… this is the trouble Shepard."

John didn't like the sound of that, it sounded like a little too close to an assassination mission. But before he could speak Hackett continued, "If you need proof of why you should do this, read more into the data that is all. Hackett out." John downloaded the data into his omni-tool and went to his room. He sat down in his chair and opened the data. Two Alliance negotiators were sent to speak with Kyle and convince him to receive treatment for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD, but Kyle decided they were a threat and they were killed by members of the commune. Hover the commune is in fact a cult, with biotics referring to him as 'Father Kyle.' According to the data, Kyle never a biotic himself, was likely seen by the cultists as a protector, and through 'protecting' them, Kyle was able to lessen his guild over the events of Torfan.

John sighed. "Goddamn it…" John then opened his comm, "Joker, get us to the Hawking Era Cluster."

"Got it Commander. ETA: 6 hours."


	10. Chapter 9: The Major and the Butcher

Chapter 9: The Major and the Butcher

Shepard was in the crew deck at his locker, getting ready for the possible chance of putting down his former CO, as he gotten ready, he couldn't get the memories of Torfan out of his head.

_"Shepard, what the hell were you thinking? You almost jeopardized the mission for a girl?"_

_"She's not just a girl, my sister!"_

_"What about you? Come with us."_

_"Are you willing to die to save your sister?"_

_"Yes I am, I won't let her go through that hell again."_

_"Then, go, I'll hold them off."_

_"Johnny…"_

_"Don't worry, we'll be…"_

_"K-Kyoko, please stay with me… No no no no no no. w-we were supposed to be a family again. Please sis open your eyes, PLEASE! Don't leave me with Jane."_

_"Give up, Human."_

_"Die"_

"Shepard," his thoughts were interrupted by a voice, Shepard looked back and saw Tali and Ragan with a shotgun in tow. "Ready to go."

Shepard went back to equipping himself, "You're not coming."

"What? Why?"

"Both of you need to know this is Alliance Business. Sure Ragan is with the Alliance but I'm not placing him in danger." A lame excuse from John's mouth. Considering his last mission. But for some reason he couldn't bear to let her see, his shame, and Torfan was his greatest shame. Tali didn't seem convinced about his excuse, either. And Ragan just walked back to the comm room.

Tali crossed her arms. "That last mission was Alliance business and we went with you," she said. "So what's the real reason?" John ignored her and went to the elevator to get ready for the mission, he was about to get on it, until Tali grabbed his arm. "Shepard, do you trust me?"

"This isn't a matter of trust, this is personal, so drop it," Tali let him go, taken aback by how he's acting. John would regret what he said, but not now, now he had to focus on Kyle. He went down to the lower deck and met up with Kaiden, Jane, and Ashley, who were ready for the mission. "Move out."

"Yes sir," the trio said.

"Presrop is the moon of Klendagon. It is a frigid, barren world, with an extremely thin atmosphere of carbon dioxide and ethane. The crust contains plentiful deposits of heavy metal. The Alliance has opened bidding for the moon's mineral rights, but exploration will be complicated by the system proximity to the 'Five Kiloparsec Ring' around the galactic core. The Ring is an area of intense star formation, and too dangerous to safely travel. Presrop's landscape is a nightmare jagged, overlapping ridges and geological shock zones created by some ancient disaster. This has not deterred a generation of illegal 'wildcat miners' from attempted to exploit the moon's minerals riches. Unfortunately, many have lost their lives due to carbon dioxide becoming carbon monoxide in ten to twenty minutes of the minerals are released," Ragan was explain that the planet was dangerous no matter what you do over the comm link."

"John, approaching the compound…" Kaiden said. John nodded and parked the Mako beside the compound. The team got out of the Mako and walked over to the building. "Any orders?"

"Don't start shooting until we've exhausted all plans," John was ready for it. "The Major, needs help, not a squad pounding on his door." Ashley and Jane looked at John, usually the Spectre was all gung ho with marching into battle; to see him so careful… there was more to this.

"John, forgive me if this is too personal, but who is Major Kyle to you," Jane asked. Kaiden looked at John worriedly, he knew Torfan was a tender spot for him, but surprisingly just sighed.

"Kyle was my CO on Torfan, things went bad there, and he was never the same," a soft voice came out of John's mouth. "He's my responsibility…" They made it to the door and pressed the intercom, the voice that came out was distrustful and almost held venom for the team.

"This is a private sanctuary, outsiders are not welcomed here," the voice said, "Especially the Alliance."

"I'm here to speak with Major Kyle, it's important," John was waiting for them.

"There is no Major Kyle, only Father Kyle, Alliance Dogs!"

"Look my name is Johnathan Ryu Shepard, I served with him on Torfan; Father Kyle will know me." There was silence on the comm. John hoped that he didn't mess up by dropping his name. Then the comm came to life and the man spoke once more.

"Father Kyle will speak with you, but he wants you alone…"

"I don't think so. You don't tell a Spectre what to do. Allow my companions in or I will bring the Normandy in and bomb your fucking asses."

"Very well, you may enter. All of you."

"Come in, and if you try to harm Father Kyle, you will die." John nodded and entered the stronghold with his team; all four of them had nervous look on their faces. Once inside, John found himself very cautious around the cultists, as Kyle's followers' eyes followed him everywhere, one wrong move and he could stir up a hornet's nest. He walked to the back of the base and the door opened. Jane, Kaiden and Ashley stayed behind.

There was the Major, surrounded by members of his loyal 'children' with guns pointed at him. Kyle raised his arm and the cultists lowered their weapons. John was impressed, even after all these years, he could still move people. "Leave my children, I will handle this."

One of the cultists looked at Kyle, "Are you sure Father?" Kyle nodded and the cultists hesitantly left the room, never taking their eyes off of John. It was just John and Kyle when the doors closed. Kyle looked at John and his face twisted into the most uncomfortable frown.

"It's been a long time John, or would you rather go by your other name, Butcher of Torfan," John flinched at the name; he did not like it then or now. "Why are you here? Why can't the Alliance leave us alone?"

John shook his head. "You know why I'm here, Major, you killed two Alliance personnel. The Alliance wants the heads of you and your children; I'm the only thing standing between a big ass raids on this place…"

"You don't understand John! They had to die, they spoke of blasphemy! They wanted me to leave, to abandon my home and family." John aback at how unhinged his voice had gotten. It was far cry from the strong voice he had when John was under his command.

"Major, this has gotten out of hand! The Alliance sent me in to bring you in. Can't you see your endangering your followers," John was asking Kyle to try to give up peacefully.

"Maybe… this has…," the Major shook his head. "No, this is a trick, you want to take away their father make my children helpess…"

"Major, don't you understand coming with me is the only chance you got. If I fail, the Alliance will hunt you down! You say you care about your children, then prove it… come with me and the Alliance will show mercy, I'll make sure of it promise.

"Mayben you're right… I never wanted to put my children in danger… they are innocent, pure."

"You're doing the right thing, come one."

Kyl shook his head, "Wait, let me explain to my children first, please… if they see you taking me out they will attack, give me an hour."

John nodded, "Okay, I'll trust you. I have the fifth fleet pick you up." John began to walk away, until Kyle spoke up.

"Thank you, I was wrong about you Shepard. I can see now that you were just as hunted by Torfan as I was, my peace be with you Commander."

"And to you Major," John left the compound to meet his team outside – which the decided to leave—Ashley was pacing the ground with worry. "So, who died," he joked about that. The team saw him and ran towards him.

"John, are you alright," Kaiden asked with concern. "We were getting worried."

"Is Kyle…," Jane looked at Ashley, who shut up.

"He gave up, he's talking to his followers now," John said.

"That's a surprise, I would have though he was too far gone…"

John shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I think he was looking a way out."

"So what now," Kaiden asked.

"We call the Fifth Fleet and put this whole thing behind us." John looked at the stronghold one last time before say, "Let's get back to the Normandy."

Back on the Normandy, John gave his briefing to Hackett, he was surprised to say the least at the outcome of this incident.

"I don't know how you did it, but we sent a team and Kyle's group had disbanded peacefully. We'll make sure he and his people get the help they need," Hackett was very amazed at this. "To be honest, Shepard I thought this was going to end in a bloodbath, but it seem calling you was the right thing. Congratulations on this victory, Shepard. Hackett out."

John went down to the crew deck, he was in a pretty good mood, because of his success on the mission. There he saw Tail eating some kind of tube and went to join her. "You know, that doesn't look very filling, I'm sure Garrus will share if you ask him."

"I'm find with this, thank you," John knew this standoffish behavior was because of how he was acting he knew what do to do.

"Rookie, sorry for my attitude earlier, I was an ass." Tali just went along eating her paste; she was going to make it hard for him. John groaned and rubbed his head, until he gotten an idea. "Hey rookie, tell me about your people." Tali's eyes then started to light up, and Shepard smirked. '_Bingo._'


	11. Chapter 10: Therum part 1

Chapter 10: Therum part 1

Therum, a small mining colony in the Artemis Tau cluster and to John hotter than Satan's ball, if there was a candidate for Hell on earth; Therum would be the place. '_What the hell is a Prothean Archeologist doing in a place like this,_' he though. It had been three hours since touched down on the colony, and already they had to deal with welcoming committee. Luckily, John's baby, the M35 Mako, tore through the Geth without any problem, alight both Kaiden and Tali were complaining about his driving.

"Backseat drivers… great," John muttered. The team made it to a natural blockade, and had to go on foot, much to Ragan, Tali and Kaiden's relief. "Hey, my driving wasn't that bad," he complained. Tali and Kaiden glared at him. Ragan stayed out of it. Ragan was the smart one.

"A drunken Varren could drive better than you, Shepard," Tali said close to vomiting in her helmet. Kaiden nodded his head in agreement. Ragan shook his head and grabs his sword for him back.

"Oh haha," they could tell John was annoyed.

"Maybe someone else should drive… next time," Kaiden said.

"No one drives the Mako but the CO. You got it XO," Ragan said. Kaiden looked at him.

"So what are you saying? Just because I'm the XO doesn't mean shit," Kaiden knew what Ragan was doing. Trying to make this feel like something that guilty on Kaiden.

John frowned and hugged the Mako tightly, "No one's touching my baby but me when we are on missions."

"Oh boy. He had went in a fake love," Ragan explained.

Kaiden and Tali rolled their eyes at John's love for the tank, they would never understand how much he loved riding the tank, although, even he had begrudgingly admit the Mako was a mixed blessing. It enabled him to jump the tank over obstacles and even a few rockets, a feat that would be impossible without the tank's element zero (eezo) core. It could also compensate for variation in gravity between planets, ensuring that it'd handle the same way no matter where he drove it. However the light weight made it hard as hell to control, even with years of experience. "At least you fight better than you drive," Tali teased.

John smirked at little at that. It had been close to a month since Tali and the others – Wrex, Ragan, Ashley, and Garrus – joined the Normandy crew and they were fitting quite well, expect that argument Tali had with Pressly, the former Normandy's XO, about aliens on the ship.

**Two weeks ago – UNKNOWN CLUSTER on SSV Normandy SR-1**

_"What did you say, bosh'tet," Tali was angered._

_"You don't belong here, this is a Human mission only," Pressly said. "We don't need your kind here."_

_"I'm here because of Commander John Shepard wants me here and Ragan is my proof!"_

_"How do we know you aren't sending schematics of the Normandy's technology back to your people? It's classified Alliance information!" Tali clenched her fists; it was the same no matter where she was, the so-called beggar and the thief. Pressly had been hostile to the aliens from the beginning, but most of that had been pointed to her, she ignored at first, but there only so much she could take before the hostility got under your skin._

_"Listen you bosh'tet, I am NOT a thief! I've never once stolen anything! Nothing! And I don't intend on stealing anything from the Normandy!"_

_Pressly snorted, "It's only words if you can't prove it to me." The crew was getting nervous with their argument, it something wasn't done, a fist fight would ensue. A voice rang out, and very angry voice._

_"Hey, what the fuck is going on here," Ragan asked angrily. Tali and Pressly was silent, almost afraid to say anything. Ragan was most cool with people doing their own thing, he even didn't mind crewmates fraternizing among each other, but if the peace and stability of the team's unity was threaten, he could be scarier than any geth. "Well?"_

_"Sergeant, I don't trust her, we all know about her people's reputation, plus we should do this alone," Pressly said._

_"You arrogant bosh'tet," Tali mummeted._

_"Enough, this is John's ship, meaning she stays, if you don't like it you can transfer to another ship," Ragan looked at him and Pressly saw ice cold stare in Ragan's eyes._

_Pressly sighed, "Of course Sergeant…"_

_Tali smirked until Ragan spoke up. "And since you two like wasting my fucking time arguing, you two can make up that time with latrine duty." Tali and Pressly blinked._

_"W-what?!"_

_"B-but I didn't do anything," Tali was scared about this CXO._

_"Commander John's ship, he's rules…," Ragan said with a smirk. "I would get it done now, ho and I do believe Wrex was in there not too long ago, enjoy…"_

**NOW**

That little stunt was to get Tali and Pressly working together, and it had work, unfortunately he had to deal with Tali's silent treatment for a few days. That girl was hard to handle at times, but that what made her interesting. John learned about that after Ragan told them what happened and he agreed with Ragan's motives. John then found himself blushing and then shook his head. '_What the hell was that,_' a shot rang out, snapping his attention. "Sniper, get to cover," he ordered. Kaiden, Tali, Ragan, and he scrambled to the nearest cover. The sniper fired at the group with increasing accuracy.

It was a risk; he looked around cover and counted the snipers. "Six snipers couldn't be a problem if I, Tali and Kaiden take two," John was sure his plan would work. "Ragan, you go in your tactical cloak and find a way to get to the rendezvous point." Ragan then activated his cloak and moved out.

"I'll keep in comm link," Ragan's voice was heard over the earpiece.

Kaiden and Tali nodded in agreement. "Alright, move out," John said. The three members, scrambled to different cover, Tali in the east, Kaiden in the south and John in the north. Tali sabotaged the Geth on the right to her, making the Geth's weapon overheat and explode taking his ally with it. "Nice job, rookie," John yelled as he threw two of the Geth off the ledge. Kaiden lifted his two geth opponents along with a flammable canister, and shot the canister to destroying the two geth. '_Showoff_' John though with a smirk. The trio regrouped and moved on to an opened area. It was quiet, too quiet; the group was on high alert.

"Shepard, this doesn't feel right, the geth is up to something," Kaiden was right. Most of the Geth units they fought knew they were there. John nodded in agreement and gave the order stick close. "Get down," Kaiden got alarmed by a rock that flew towards the group; Kaiden threw up a huge barrier, protecting the group. The red Geth rocket trooper was joined by more of its type and new types of geth they never seen before.

"What the hell is that," John asked, looking at Tali. Tali shrugged her shoulders as she didn't know. "Great…" he muttered before adding, "Kaiden get us to cover, we'll give fire support."

Just then, a one of the rocket troopers was flipped over a small obstacle and a dark black omni-blade was seen. All the Geth units turned around and started focusing firing on an unknown threat.

Tali and John tried to shoot the strange new geth, but they were too fast. John's next attempts against the enemy, using biotics, proved less successful as he had hoped for, however, the commander did not manage a very powerful throw that took out some snipers. A rocket trooper fired a rocket that hit and shattered Kaiden's barrier then scattered the group to the floor.

Ragan then turns off his tactical cloak and starts do hand to hand combat on all the rocket troopers. The strange Geth turned their attention and started shooting at him but failed when Ragan just does some quick evading moves followed by a back flip kick filled with biotics.

"Rookie, get to cover and hack one of those rocket troopers," John ordered. Tali got to cover and hacked the trooper turning it against its former allies, thanks to their targeting the new agile geth couldn't escape this time. Kaiden and John both lifted the new geth and Ragan – by accident – with biotics and failed to sabotage until Ragan grabs one of the units and does like a hard crater throw, not injuring himself but the unit was crippled. Ragan jumps off the unit before it exploded and taking its allies with it. "Shit, more Geth are coming, they're like cockroaches," John growled. Any hope of quick soon vanished. The Geth were slowly being killed one by one, and it was getting tedious.

Kaiden was getting worried, the battle was dragging on and they were running out of medi-gel. "Shepard, at the rate this is going…" Kaiden began, but did not get to finish. A bullet nearly got him if Ragan didn't jump in the way and got it for him. Ragan got hit by the shoulder. Kaiden immediately let himself drop to the ground to catch Ragan. "Shit," he blurted out.

"Kaiden! That's it new plan, rookie sabotage those geth, I'll use my grenades to finish them off, stand by for now. Ragan, stay down," John ordered. Tali nodded and waited for his order. John crouched down to his cousin. "Fall back and stay down in over, for now," he said with concern. Kaiden nodded and picked Ragan up over his shoulder.

"Rookie, go give them everything you got," John was confident about it. Tali widened her sabotage field and armed the program all weapons explode in their holder's hands. John finished with the coup de gráce, a grenade between two explosive crates. "I think we got them all, nice job rookie," John was happy about this.

After a quick application of medi-gel and a fresh battery pack to his shields, Ragan was able to rejoin the battle. "Must you call me rookie, I did just saved your skin after all," Tali teased. Kaiden rolled his shoulders, and stared at the two joking with each other and smiled. "What," Tali noticed Kaiden's smile.

"You two make a cute couple," Kaiden said with a smile. Both John and Tali looked at each other and blushed.

"S-shut up Kaiden, you're reading too much into this," John stuttered still blushing.

"Y-yeah, why would I be interested in Shepard? He's a rude bosh'tet," Tali was nervous. John looked at her.

"Hey, I resent that, rookie." John said almost hurt.

"Well its true," she shot back.

Kaiden smirked. "She, even your lover's quarrel is cute," he joked.

"S-shut u-up, Kaiden!" Ragan looked at John and Tali then shook his head when he heard both of their voices in unity. Then he got up.

"Kaiden, ease off. You don't that to happen to you, right?"

"No, I guess you're right about that. Sorry Commander."

Kaiden saw them walk away stiffly and smiled. As Kaiden went to catch up with John and Tali, Ragan went back to his tactical cloak and started moving ahead but a siege pulsed knocked them to their feet.

"Shit, Geth armatures. Get to cover," John ordered. The four scattered to the cover but as Tali was getting close to cover, a siege pulse nearly hits her. John then looked to see that Ragan got her there before it happened. "Damn, you're quick." The Geth attempted to fire at the Quarian again, but John threw a grenade to stun it, he went to Tali and shielded her from further attacks. Ragan then jumped up the air and did a dive attack towards one of the armatures – which failed. John got back to Kaiden and Tali run to cover.

"Take care of her," John said before standing up.

Kaiden looked at John. "John, what are you going to do," he looked at John's determined face, and his eyes went wide. "Are you crazy? You can't stop that armature alone." John ignored him and went into battle.

"You idiot," he yelled out. He then opened his comm, "Normandy, this is Kaiden, we need back up, now!"


	12. Chapter 10: Therum part 2

Chapter 10: Therum part 2

_It was dark, Tali found herself in the crowed corridors she was all familiar with; it was the Rayya, her birth ship. "Why am I back here," she asked. The ship was busy with life, just like before she left for her pilgrimage, but Tali felt very uneasy, something about this was familiar, but not the good kind. "Why does this feel so- nononono Keelah no," she said in fear. It was the day she would never forget, the day that haunted her dreams, the day she nearly lost her mother._

_It was the a Quarian's greatest fear; the sound of silence, what Tali listened to every time she tried to go to sleep on the Normandy, but unlike the Normandy, it often meant something vital machinery had broken down. The Quarians on the ship started to panic, trying to find what was wrong, but Tali knew, an air filter had broken down. The Quarians in front of her collapsed, one by one. Tali tried to run towards her mother, trying desperately to prevent it, but as she moved the woman moved farther and farther from her grasp. "Please don't leave me," she screamed._

_But a dark figure came to her mother. She looked at the figure and found out that it was Ragan that saved her mother. Tali then remember that the Alliance was trying to settle a treaty with the Quarians so that they can help the Humans. _

_It was all for naught, she couldn't save her, just like before. She feel on her knees, sobbing, just like she did six years ago when she saw her mother on the Aliera. She was then moved to another familiar place, in front of her was a Quarian male, her father. "Why? Why did you leave her when she needed you?! A Human saved her," she asked in anger. Her father was silent. "Why couldn't you be there for once when I was cradling her body?" she asked softly. Her father turned away. "Answer me," she screamed. The Quarian disappeared leaving Tali alone again crying. But she wasn't crying for a death because this tears were tears of joy to see her mother alive._

_"Get up rookie, I know you're stronger than that," said a familiar voice. It was a voice she recognized, a voice she was falling for. It was John, reaching his hand out to her._

_"Shepard…" she simply said. She was reaching for his hand, until crimson red blood spattered on her mask. Tali's eyes went wide in horror; she saw a metallic hand impale John through the heart. "NO," she screamed. John fell into her arms, blood staining her enviosuit. "Please, don't leave me… please don't leave me," she said weakly holding his body tightly. She looked up, seeing the monster that killed the man she was falling in love with. A Geth. Her people's sworn enemy, her sworn enemy. All that could be heard in the darkness was a scream of a lone Quarian._

"Tali please wake up," Kaiden was worried about her. Kaiden was trying to revive Tali after she passed out when Ragan got her to cover. To his surprise, Tali shot up screaming. "Whoa, Tali, you're alright. You're safe now," Kaiden said softly. Tali was breathing heavily, during her nightmare, everything seemed so real, '_Just a dream… it's only a dream...,_' she thought. As she calmed down, Tali asked for John and Ragan. "They're over there, the idiots actually tried to take a Geth armature by themselves," he pointed to the north.

Tali looked at blankly. "Those bosh'tets did what?! Why didn't you stop them," she was angered. Kaiden waved his hand alarmed, he told her that John ordered him to stay in cover to make sure she was safe – which she passed out due to hyperventilation – while he took the armatures with Ragan. Kaiden also told her that tried to help by calling Garrus or Jane from the Nomandy as backup. Tali was livid at John's risking his life-like for her carelessness. When she saw John, she got up and stormed over and punched him hard then punched Ragan, who felt nothing.

"YOU BOSH'TET! Don't you ever do that again! Of all the reckless –," Tali said angerly. The next move from him surprised her, he hugged her tightly. Kaiden and Jane looked at them surprised. Tali blushed, but stayed in his embrace. '_You stupid bosh'tet you're going to be the death of me, scaring me like that,'_ she though holding him tightly. They then remembered that Kaiden and Jane was there and broke the hug, looking at each other sheepishly.

John clearned his troat, "Are you okay?"

Tali blushed, "I am now." She looks at Ragan, "And thank you for saving my mother on the Rayya."

"No problem," Ragan didn't want to take credit because it made him feel like he was a tool.

The team went into the mine, once outside the team became wary of ambushes by the Geth. Inside the mine the littered with not just Human tech but old tech, some dating back millenniums. Jane crouched down to exam it, "Prothean tech, we're on the right path." It was John's choice to let Jane stay with the current team to be back-up for when Tali weren't fully one hundred percent. The group stopped at the sight of dead bodies of Humans and Asari, littered the cavern's floor, from the looks of it they didn't notice until it was too late. '_Looks like a warzone here,_' Tali was thinking it must have been brutal. The cavern also contained Geth, but they didn't seem to notice the team's presence. "John, I hate to say it, but we may be too -," Jane was interrupted by a meek voice.

"Um hello? Please help me," the tiny voice said. The group looked up and saw an Asari in a blue energy field. '_So she did survive,_' Jane thought.

"Shut it, you want alert every Geth in here," John said.

"Sorry," the Asari replied, her voice quieter. "I'm a little… look; my name is Doctor Liara T'Soni, I'm a Prothean archeologist, please help me."

"Hold it, first I want to know, whose side you are on," Ragan looked at John. He understood why John was suspicious.

"Side? I'm not on anyone side, the Geth attacked me, my team and the miners out of nowhere," Laira was shaken. The team look at each other confused. '_The Geth attacked her? She's the daughter of Saren's ally,_' Tali thought. The team spoke among one another to discuss his predicament.

"What you guys thing," John was still not sure about her.

Kaiden crossed his arms, "It could be a trap…"

"It's a pretty poor trap, I'd say. We should let her out," Tali was trying to find a way to break the blue field.

"Poor trap it is. I say we get her out. So yes, I agree with Tali'Zorah," Ragan then looked at the field. "We get her out, she helps us. A win-win situation."

"I agree with Tali, besides our Asari here seems like she would be a very bad liar," Jane said. John looked at Kaiden, who just shrugged his shoulders, it looks like they were going to release her. John looked back at Liara.

"Hang tight, we'll get you out," John was happy to help her.

"Thank the goddess," the team hushed the Asari. "Oh sorry…" The team went to find the way to get Liara out of there. As the group tried to get the Asari out they were attacked by the Geth, but thanks to an extra tech expert, the battle was quick. They found their way to a mining laser.

"Think we can use this," John asked. Tali went to look at the laser and then looked at Liara's prison; no way were they going to free any other way. She put the laser the medium setting, as not to make the mines unstable. "Rookie?"

"Shh, I'm working…" She imputed the last command and the laser turned on and fired underneath Liara's prison. Dust immediately erupted from the hit wall, pour forth every direction, obscuring everyone's vision. When the dust finally settled the laser had cleared a hole in the rock, opening a way to open the Prothean chamber. "Done."

John nodded, "Everyone in." Ragan, Kaiden and Jane nodded then went into the tunnel. John and Tali went last, "Nice one, rookie, what would we do without you?"

Tali smiled, "Give me time, I'll think of something," she joked.

John smirked, "Smartass." Tali went in and John could help but watch her as she walked in, John started to blush and shook his head and went into the tunnel. The team made their way to an elevator, which lead to the Asari. They released her from her prison, only to feel rumbling, the mine was coming down.

"These ruins are not stable," Liara said alarmed. "What did you do?"

The Asari paled. "Please tell me you didn't put the laswer on anything higher than low." The team looked at Tali.

"Uh, oops," she said.

"Shit, let's move," John said. Liara used the terminal near them and the elevator was set in motion, John used the intercom to call the Normandy. The elevator reached the top fairly quickly only to great them with an unpleasant surprise. At the edge of the top-level stood a huge, yellow-skinned Krogan, surrounded by geth. Shepard grabbed T'Soni and put her behind himself. He shouted to everybody to take cover, except there was none. They were in the opening, circular elevator platform, with nothing that could give them any sort of protection.

"So, got a plan brother," Jane asked.

"Wipe them the fuck out," John yelled.

The battle didn't last too long, the geth didn't stand a chance with four tech experts and with Liara's unexpected help the Krogan fell in no time. The group ran out at break neck pace, dodging rocks and broken equipment. Finally they reached a ramp that led outwards. They reached the exit and in front of them, waiting for them was the Normandy, ready and ready to take-off. The Normandy sped off the planet, after the whole team got in.

The group was in the airlock, exhausted. Tali looked at John and he looked back. They both blushed, because they knew they were going to have a very awkward conversation later.


	13. Chapter 11: The Williams Curse

Chapter 11: The Williams Curse

"Okay, dear, now just stay here and I'll complete your tests," Dr. Chakwas said. Liara nodded and did as she told. While she waited on Chakwas, the med-bay door open and in came John, Ragan and Jane. Liara looked over John as he talked to the doctor; the Asari hadn't much contact with Humans, and didn't know much about them. But the galactic community saw Humans stubborn, impulsive, ambitious, and violent – but not like the Krogan – people, things she could see in all three of them, but not the other one that save her. '_Maybe humans are just different._'

John then looked at her and Liara stiffened as the human walked over to her. "Y-Yes…?" John just smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Liara, you're among friends," Jane said. Liara relaxed a little, despite being a brutal soldier, John had been rather kind to the asari since she came on the ship, but she wasn't really surprised the ship had a really calm atmosphere despite hunting down Sare and her mother. Liara then grew sad, '_Mother…'_

"Thank you for being kind to me but I know why you are here," she was sad in her tone. It was like she knew something that would anger everyone. "Please believe me when I say, I don't know why Benezia turned traitor, for I have not seen her for over fifty years."

Ragan went to the desk and sat in the chair. "Any idea how it could have happened? Indoctrination, a promise, a deal, anything?"

Liara shook her head. "I don't know."

John nodded, "Saw right through me, huh?" he sighed. "So back to square one, but what about you?"

"Pardon," she looked at him.

"Well, you're basically a civilian, and I'm not a big fan of endangering civilians. But there's also no guarantee, that Saren won't stop looking for you…" Liara hadn't considered that, after all she was the Prothean expert, and the Geth came specifically for her. Saren was after something that required her abduction, and plus there was her mother, Benezia. What did she hope to gain for joining Saren? What could have changed her? She needed answers, so there was only one course.

"If there is no guarantee, then I shall join you," Laira surprised them.

"Liara, you have to think about this. This is after all – for better or worse – a military operation that is run by two Spectres," Jane then looked at Ragan and signaled him to leave the room. He looks at her and gives out a soft grunt. "Fine, you can stay."

"You sure, Liara? This won't be a picnic, and plus we may run into your mother eventually," John said.

"I know, but I want to know why she joined, and maybe try to save her," Liara started to cry but Ragan got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know who it feels to loss parents. So do this two," Ragan points at John and Jane.

John nodded, "Okay… you can join, but you'll be training under me, Ashley, Garrus, Jane, and Ragan. You seem to rely on your biotics only, we're going to break you out of that." Laira gulped at the way he smiled at that, despite not knowing much about Humans, she has heard rumors about how they trained their soldiers, how they break them down to be incredible fighting machines that matched to Turians in combat. But when she saw Ragan, it was different, he was ten times better than a Turian. She hoped they were just rumors.

"Shepard," Chakwas scolded.

"Which one," the three Shepards said in unity.

"Okay, John. Do stop scaring the poor girl," Chakwas scolded and the commander smirked a little.

"Don't worry, mom, it won't hurt… much…," Liara paled as Chakwas sighed, shook her head, and went back to work. "I'm kidding, Liara, it'll just be the basics, no harm, no foul, so I would suggest you rest up, cause we're starting tomorrow." Liara nodded and walked back in the cot that Chakwas let her have.

"John, while I do think it's nice of you to offer to train her, I have to ask…," Chakwas started. John looked at her, "You did ask Garrus and Ashley, right?"

"I'll do that for him. The CO needs some time alone right now," Ragan gave a smile to them.

"I should wipe that fucking Japanese smile off of you," Jane laughed when John said that. John walked out of the med-bay, but not before walking into someone, and that someone was Tali. John blushed. "R-Rookie… ah… what are you doing… here?"

Tali had gotten off the floor and looked away from him also, blushing also. "J-Just seeing Dr. Chakwas for a headache…"

"Of course dear," Chakwas went to her compartment and took out a green vial full of liquid and gave it to Tali. "This is a dextro pain relief medicine I picked up at the Citadel, just two teaspoons of this when you feel a headache and if you have any problems, you report to me and I'll check up on you."

Tali nodded while John looked at her with a concerned look on his face; he still remembered the quick safe Ragan did for her when the Geth armature shot the siege pulse. He shook his head; he would rather not think about it. "You okay… need any… help?"

"N-No… I'm fine, honest…," Tali went back to engineering, while Dr. Chakwas was chuckling a little. John looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

"Aw, nothing. Just you and Tali reminding me how young love can be so cute at times," John blushed and glared at her, but the doctor just smiled. Ragan and Jane were trying to hold in their laughter.

"I'm just making sure, my team is fit and able; that's all…" it was an excuse from his mouth when it came about Tali.

"Then why are you blushing," Jane asked. "I seen this happen when we were on Mindoir."

"DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP," John was mad. His eyes became like fire and his voice was like whipping a sledge dog in a race. Jane was quiet after hearing his voice. His face had gotten a lot redder and he walked to the elevator, not before heading Chakwas chuckle again. While waiting getting to the lower deck, John huffed and blushed. "Stupid Chakwas, Jane, and Ragan. It's not like that at all…" John gotten to the lower deck and found Garrus and told him about the situation, he was surprised that Liara decided to stay, but eventually agreed to help train her. Now all that was left was Ashley. The xenophobic person. He went up to the Gunnery Chief, who was talking on the comm, another young woman could be heard.

"…Oh, before I go, you're serving with Commander Jane Shepard's brother? We saw him on the news here. He's cute; better grab him while you still can, later sis," the comm link cut off.

"So I'm cute, glad to see someone has taste." Ashley paled and stiffened up, she looked back and saw John with a shit-eating grin. Ashley palmed her face.

"Tell me you didn't hear that…," she said grimly. John just smirked and Ash sighed. "Of course you did… shoot me now." John sat down beside her. "One of my sisters, Sarah, the youngest, surprised to see you sir, I would have thought you were talking to T'Soni."

"I was just up there, Liara has decided to stay with us, can't say I'm surprised though," he then places his hands behind his head. "With her mother and everything…" Ashley was about to say something, but John help up his hand. "I know, she's a civilan, the girl's determined… which is why I wanted to ask you this…"

"What is it," John could sense some tension in the Gunnery Chief's voice.

"We'll be seeing a lot of action soon, and if she's going to stay with us, she'll have to rely on a lot more than her biotics. So will you help me train her? I've asked Garrus and he's agreed to help. Jane and Ragan discussed about this and brought it to me. I agreed if she stayed and she is."

"Uh, sure… I guess…" John raised an eyebrow at the hesitation she showed at his request, she was usually go gung-ho things.

"Okay, talk. What's wrong?"

"I'll be honest; I don't exactly trust them."

"Is it because they're aliens," John saw Ash rub her neck sheepishly; he had hit the nail on the head. John had noticed that ever since the aliens came onboard, Ash had been tense not at all like the joking girl he came to know after Eden Prime. "Speak your mind, Ash. Tell me what's up. This is off the record."

Ash sighed. "I don't hate them, personally but it's just I just think we should be ready to go without them. They came here each with their own plans, I respect that, but I don't think we should count on them staying our allies." John looked at Ash; something was telling him that there was more to this, more deep and personal.

"What made you think this way," John just bluntly asked. Didn't even think about what might happen; course that is just like a Shepard, diving head first without thinking. "It doesn't sound like you've worked with aliens before."

"My family has served the Alliance since its founding, my father, my grandfather, and great-grandmother. All picked up a rifle and swore the oat the service. And no sir, I haven't, mostly ground side, garrison forces, and rotations on space stations for training." This info surprised John, he read her record just before hitting the Citadel and the first time she had a clean record, spotless even, that was more he could say about his own.

"That's odd, with your record you should be serving the main fleet. Why the crap assignments?"

Ash sighed, "Because of my family…"

"What does your family have to do with it," John wanted to know because this was on good enigma. Ash looks at him blankly, not believing what she's hearing.

"You're kidding, didn't you read my files," she was confused. "My grandfather was General Luther Williams. The commander of the Shanxi Garrison in the war."

John's eyes went wide, almost everyone had heard of the Shanxi, the first and only human colony to ever surrender to surrender to Turian forces during the First Contact War. General Williams was the one responsible for the so-called surrender, and went down in history as one of Humanities most notorious traitors, right up with Benedict Arnold; however the truth was sometime a funny thing. In reality, he had no choice, cut off from reinforcements; Williams commanded a desperate guerrilla campaign from Shanxi's surface. However, the Turain's brutal and efficient tactics made it impossible for the Human forces to make any headway. Entire city blocks were destroyed by the Turians just to exterminate small marine fire teams. Finally, Williams realized that the only way to save what was left of Shanxi's population was to surrender to the Turians.

John frowned, "You were blacklisted… And this talk about aliens…"

"Yeah… but I won't let my family's name go down like that, Grandpa deserved better," Ash was angered. "Being a Williams always meant proving your loyalty, become more patriotic than the next guy, because if you don't you'll always be looked with suspicion by your own people." She calmed down and sighed. "Now that you know, you going to kick me off the ship?"

"Hell no, what they did to your grandfather was fucked up, you deserve better," John said.

Ash blushed, "Thanks Skipper, you really don't know what this means to me, and yes I'll help with training T'Soni. Hopefully she can handle my brand of tough love."

John smiled, "No problem, Ash, see you bring and early tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 12: Darkness

Chapter 12: Darkness

It was dark on the Normandy, hours before the day team were awake and there stood John, Ragan, Jane, Ashley and Garrus bright and early and well rested. In front of them, was a very tired Asari, this was Liara's first day of training and she was on the verge of collapsing on the floor, she was simply not used to getting up this early. Liara started to wonder, if she was in over her head.

"Okay, no that everyone is here, I'll explain how this will work," Liara jumped in attention when John's voice come out. "I'll be your endurance trainer, so we'll be doing some jogging, and light exercises to build your stamina."

"I'll be your weapon trainer," Ashley was in a good mood. "You will know the ends and outs of your weapon, how to fight with different weapons and maintenance by the time I'm done, you'll be as knowledgeable about the weapons of this time – not the old fashion ones – as I am."

"I'm your evasion trainer," Jane then gave a smile, "You will be learning rolls, how to dive and everything that is required to stay alive."

"I'm your old weapons trainer," Ragan looked at them. "I will also be teaching you how to disassemble and reassemble all the old weapons we have in this Cargo Bay."

"And finally, I'll be your hand to hand instructor," Garrus said. "Sometimes you won't have your weapon and you'll be tired from using your biotics or you need to be stealthy, this is was where close combat comes in, it is your last line of defense if all options don't work. And it is also the first when it comes to swords. I will be teaching you how to do swords. Ragan has agreed to help me with that to do some advanced fighting moves with Biotics."

"You got all that, Liara? We'll be doing this a lot every morning, early," Shepard said. "When we think you're ready, you'll go on your first mission with us." Liara nodded and then training began, Ashley was the first one to go first; she taught the Asari how to shoot a pistol. At first it was hard, she never had use firearms, because of her biotics, but eventually she was getting use to the recoil. Next she studied up on how the weapons worked, however it had gotten boring because it wasn't about Protheans, which earned her some scolding from the female Human.

Next Ragan trained her how to field strip an AK-47, then disassemble and reassemble it. It was hard at first then it got easy. Until she had to do the, what Ragan called, the Super Test. Make a mistake, start all over. Liara was happy about this because unlike Ashley, Ragan would talk about the Prothean weapons and what they were based on. She finally got the hang of it and finished the Super Test in three minutes. Ragan then told her that the next weapon will be harder.

Next was Jane, she showed Liara how to roll without any problem. It was easy for her to master this but Jane was prepared for it. What Liara didn't know was that Jane had some times ready to throw. Some sport balls. About every five to seven balls thrown, Liara would have a successful roll. It was easy for her to avoid the balls after she found a way to control herself.

Next John trained her endurance, crunches, push-ups, jogging. It was easy at first, but then everything started to hurt. Another couple of minutes of the so-called light exercise she was ready to collapse. As she struggled to get off the floor, she looked at John, who didn't even look tired, she was on her back and saw Ashley not trying to laugh at her. She just became determined and was ready for the next training. However, little did she know it would be her hardest yet. Liara took a little break, and when she was done she came back in, this time in lighter work-out clothes.

"Nervous," Garrus asked while circling around her.

Liara just gulped when she was Garrus get ready and Ragan on his edge. "N-No…," she could almost hear the laughter in the Turain's voice, which ticked her off, Garrus was underestimating her. One the side, John, Jane and Ashley were looking from the sideline, which an almost amused look on their face.

"Go easy on her, Garrus," John stated. "We need her alive, not dead."

Garrus looked back and smirked. "You worry too much…" Liara took the chance and attacked and started with a punch, and the Turian just blocked it quickly and calmly. She then felt herself being lifted by the Turian, Garrus was stronger than he looked. And she found herself on the floor. She quickly got back up but was tossed again, again, again, until she was able to land one lucky punch to Garrus' face, although she was so exhausted it didn't have nearly the effect she hoped it would.

John whistled. "I think that's all for now, good work Liara." The Asari smiled tiredly and was about to collapse, but was caught by Garrus. "Garrus get her to her room." The Turian nodded and lifted her up, causing Liara to blush a little, and carried her to the elevator. She went and faced Ashley. "Thanks, Ash, get some rest." Ash smiled and went to her cot to get some rest. Jane went to the other side of the Cargo Bay and started exercising. "Ragan, you need to get some rest," he turns around and sees Ragan disassembling a Sten Mk II. John then got the same idea as Ash did and went to his room, for some rest.

"Commander, Admiral Hackett wants to speak to you, says it's urgent," Joker said over the intercom. "Commander," John stirred awake, and heard the message. He had gotten dress and went up to the comm room.

"I've received some troubling news," Hackett's hologram said. "Someone's been killing former Alliance scientists. There have been four deaths already."

John frowned, "What can you tell me?"

"All four scientists worked on a special project on Akuze years ago and it ended in a massacre. All were killed by Thresher Maws, and it was classified as a natural hazard, but the project coincides with the attack."

"That can't be a coincidence."

"You're right, there was one other person that worked on the project, a Doctor Wayne, and he may know something. Updating your galaxy map, good luck. Hackett out." Hackett's hologram vanishes.

"Sixteen years ago, the System Alliance established the first dish field on Ontarom, defying the tidal disruptions and electrical storms that periodically sweep across the planet. The facility has since grown into a crucial communications hub for the Alliance. Trade between the Alliance base and nearby Human settlements sustains planetary unity. The Alliance also trains and hires colonists to maintain the quantum communicators, further strengthening the bond between locals and military forces that use the comm stations. Although most of the communication relays serve the military, a coalition on Ontarom's has begun construction on a civilian broadcast hub. The local Alliance commander has offered to help the military's technical experts, making Ontarom a symbol of civilan and military cooperation," the M35 Mako's VI was talking over it.

"Since when did the Mako have a VI," Ragan was confused on that.

"I don't know. But it will be help full later on. Right now, we need to focus on the mission," John's was talking towards the comm link between Ragan and the Mako. Ragan once again stayed on the Normandy and was running system communications to the ground team.

"Locked and loaded," Garrus said. The Mako's cannon roared at the last merc went down. "I almost feel sorry for them."

"They came in force, we should watch out back," Kaiden said. John and Garrus nodded, the Mako was parked next to the base and got out. When they got in, they were shocked at the carnage that happened here, some of the bodies were mutilated, mostly the scientists. There were some burn marks on the floor or wall, mostly likely explosives. Garrus crouched down and checked one of the bodies.

"Someone sure doesn't like scientists…" he said. They then heard a sound of footsteps and got their weapons out. They went to the next area, and a shot rang out scattering the team to cover. Kaiden pushed one of the mercs back and overloaded the canister near the group; a sniper tried to take aim at him, but was shot in the head by Garrus' assault rifle. John threw some grenades and it took out another group of mercs. Ultimately, the battle was short; the mercs were simply no match against trained soldiers. The team went through the base and into the back, when John opened the door; they found a solider, mostly likely the leader, hold a scientist hostage. When the man saw the team, he held his gun at the scientist, their target Dr. Wayne.

"Stay back, I've got no grief with you," the soldier was waiting for the wrong move. "All I want is this bastard." Dr. Wayne looked at John with fear in his eyes, looking to him for help.

"Please help me, he's a madman, Mr. Toombs you're insane," Wayne looked at John, "You need help, and he can agree with me."

Toombs glared at him, "Shut up, it's Corporal! Corporal Toombs!" He growled like a wolf. "You don't get to lie, not today! Today it all comes out!"

"Lower your weapon and step away from the doctor, slowly," Toombs went wide eyed when he heard John's voice. "Or I will fire…"

"You fire and he dies, Commander Shepard," Toombs said.

"Toombs is crazy, please help me," Wayne was trying not to show fear. Toombs gave a chilling unhinged laugh, which gave the team the creeps. John was afraid that reason was not going to resolve this standoff.

"You think I'm afraid to die," Toombs asked. "All that matters is killing the bastards that ruined my life!"

"What did the doctor do to you," John asked and Toombs just ignored him. John tried again. "Toombs!" The Corporal looked at him.

"I was on Akuze, I saw my entire unit wiped out by Thresher Maws, but only one person made it out," John looked surprised, Admiral Hackett said there were no other survivors. He wanted to say something, but John let him continue. "The scientists, they were studying the Thresher Maw, the let them hit our squad for a watch."

Tears then started to flow from his eyes. "I was the only one who escaped after you, but then I was knocked out, when I came to, the scientists were delighted I survived," he said shakily. "Now they had a lab rat, someone who could run tests on…" The team looked at him with wide eyes, the terror Toombs must have felt; it must have overwhelmed him, so much it broke him.

"He doesn't have any proof, I demand a fair trial," John glared at the doctor; the more he pleaded the more John though he had something to do with Toombs insanity.

"This man deserved to die! For the lost years of my life, for my friends that I died," the anger was making Toombs and his blood boils. "Let me kill him!"

"No more talking…" Toombs killed Dr. Wayne, the scientist slumped to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Toombs looked at the doctor, and spoke, his voice was eerily calm. "My brothers and sisters in arms can finally rest in peace; the nightmares can finally end…" Toombs put the pistol up to his head, John tried to get to the Corporal, but he pulled the trigger and fell to the floor, with his eyes staring out at nothing.

John went to the Corporal and closed his eyes. He shook his head. "Such a waste…" he was very sad because now he was the only survivor of Akuze. "Let's go back to the Normandy," the team nodded and left the abandoned base.


	15. Chapter 13: For His Sake

Chapter 13: For His Sake

Things have awkward on the Normandy, to say the least. Ever since the hug on Therum, things have been weird between John and Tali. They've try to avoid each other and conversation becomes nothing more than mess jumbled words between the two when they do see each other. To make matters worse, the crew seemed to have notice the awkwardness between their CO and the young Quarian engineer, leading to speculations and rumors on what had happened on Therum, making them actually forget about the daughter of one of their enemies was on board of the ship and effectively part of the crew. "So exactly how long are those two are going to keep this up," Garrus said eating his rations of a Turian version of a Human cheeseburger.

Kaiden sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not surprised things are the way they are, that hug was out of the blue," he said. The hug also presented another problem, since they – Jane, himself, and Ragan – were witnesses to said hug; they were in the middle of it. And they really didn't want to be in the middle. "It's only going to get worse if they don't talk about it."

Ragan grabbed his glass of water and sips from it. He then places it down on the table. "God damn it. I just wish they would admit they were in love. I don't want them to be like the lead characters of the _King and I_ musical play."

"The what," Garrus was confused.

"_King and I_ is a Human musical that was filmed on Earth. It's about a king and a teacher that loved each other but never admitted it. Sad part was they admitted it when the king died."

Garrus came up from eating his food. "You know it's strange, I didn't think the commander was into Tali like that," he said. Ragan and Kaiden looked at Garrus and raised a brow. '_Really? Where have you been,_' Garrus tilted his head at Kaiden's look and continued. "That hug seemed to mean more than just 'I glad you're alright and more I was afraid I lost you,'" he said. Kaiden looked at him. "Jane told me." Kaiden was about to say something, but had a though about what he said. '_Hmm, could be because of that?_' Garrus looked at him. "Kaiden?"

Kaiden broke out of his thoughts and looked at him. "We need to do something about this," he said. Garrus looked at him blankly. "What?"

"What good would that do? They aren't exactly going to talk up; Tali have trust issues being a Quarian and Shepard's not the type to share what he's feeling." Kaiden considered the Turian said, he was right. Tali and John were very stubborn unless they forced the issue. '_Might as well do it, I mean we all saw it, not like it's going away,_' Kaiden and Garrus sat what seemed like a long time until Garrus spoke up. "Well for the good of the team, maybe we should try, I mean it couldn't hurt right?" The Turian said unsure. '_Hmm and maybe it could,_' Kaiden knew the wrong move could make things worse. John and Tali were friends, but for the good of the team, they had to at least try.

"Alright, I'll talk to Shepard and you talk to Tali," Kaiden said.

Garrus looked at him and stiffened. "Wait why do I have to talk to her? Why can't you," Garrus complained.

"Both of you maggots need to do something," Ragan walked to the counter and places his glass in the sink. Kaiden and Garrus looked at him like he was crazy for saying 'maggots'.

"We will… Now to answer your question Garrus, because one I know John… I mean Shepard the longest, so he trusts me and two you need to talk to Tali, think of it as an apology for her for what you said."

Kaiden didn't know if Turians could turn pale, but he could have swordn he turned white. "You heard," he asked nervously, Kaiden just grinned, it was all the Turian needed to know. Garrus sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it," he said. Two split up, and left Ragan in the mess hall part of the crew deck. Garrus went down to engineering and Kaiden stayed on the crew deck to talk to John. He always knew there was something between John and Tali; they joked and argue like they were a couple for years.

If they made official, he would cheer them on, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He's had feelings for John for a long time, ever since John tried save him from Yousuf. But want cemented his feelings for John was one incident back on the Citadel, where Kaiden wondered into the wrong side of the Wards.

**Ten Years Ago – Citadel**

_It was break time for Kaiden and John, after doing their studies; they were off for at least a week. Anderson was nice enough, to let them use his apartment at the Citadel, Kaiden still couldn't believe that one of best friends knew Captain Anderson, a legend of the Alliance._

_"Oh fuck yeah, Anderson has a hot tub, chicks love hot tubs," John said with a smirk._

_Kaiden rolled his eyes at his friend's lecherous smirk. "You do know I don't care about that right? Gay remember?"_

_"Then let me reiterate, chicks and dudes love hot tubs," John said. He then saw Kaiden leave. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_"Study supplies; don't forget we still have to report on 'Tactics in Biotic Combat'," Kaiden said._

_John groaned. "Can't you think about anything but boot camp," he asked annoyed. "We're on vacation, you know the old saying: 'All work and no play make Kaiden a dull boy'."_

_"Cute, but I'm not dull, I'm pragmatic," Kaiden said. "You should be more serious about your work, a little more effort and you could graduate at the top of your year." He then heard no response. "John?" He then saw John asleep on his bed, Kaiden's eyes started to twitch in annoyance._

_"That son of bitch fell asleep on me," Kaiden walked out and slammed the door behind him. And when he was gone, John opened his eyes and smirked He was pretending to sleep._

_"Now that that's over, time to hit the hot tubs," John said with a smirk. Meanwhile Kaiden was walking down the Wards to find that program shop, for the study programs. He was still fuming at how lazy John can be; he knew his lectures can go on for a long time, but that just he cared about his success. 'Just because he's cute, doesn't mean he can be dumb,' he thought. However as he continuing his mental rant against John, he didn't realize that he turned the wrong corner. As he continued to walk, he bumped into something, something large, and angry._

_"Watch where the fuck you're going," Kaiden looked up and saw a huge Krogan that was having a bad day, however with Krogan he never knew. Kaiden got up and dusted himself off._

_"Sorry, I was distracted, won't happen again," he went and walked away but the Krogan got in front of him, still pissed off. "Look I apologized, no need to start a fight."_

_"Too bad you got one," the Krogan raised his fist, and Kaiden jumped out of the way. Kaiden glowed blue and threw a few warp fields, but the krogan just shrugged it off and as a bonus it pissed the Krogan off. The Krogan charged and hit the human biotic hard against the wall, dropped to the ground weaken, his vision getting blurry. The last thing he saw was the Krogan's foot about to crush him…_

_"Kaiden? Kadien! Come on, man, wake up?" Kaiden heard a voice, a familiar voice, he opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital, with John at his side. "You're okay!"_

_"Wha… what happened?" A man dressed in white came in his room._

_"You got knocked to hell, that's what happened. If it wasn't for C-Sec you would have been dead. And if it wasn't for Sergeant Ragan Shepard, the Krogan wouldn't be trailed in two days from now."_

_"Who called C-Sec and Ragan," he asked. The doctor pointed to John, he was getting worried about Kaiden being late and tracked down his omni-tool, there he saw a krogan beating up on Kaiden and called C-Sec, who called Ragan. Just as the Krogan was about to stomp on him, C-Sec arrived and arrested the Krogan and helped Kaiden get to the closest hospital they could find. John was there at his side the whole time, never moving until Kaiden woke up._

_Kaiden blushed. "Thank you, John…"_

_John smiled. "No problem, what are friends for?"_

**NOW**

After that, he even tried to ask him out during their Sentinel program days, but he turned him down and they've been friends since then. Still there were days he wished he and John could be more than friends. '_Give it up, all we will ever be is 'just friends'_,' Kaiden thought sadly. He shook his head and knocked on the door.

The door opens and John comes out. "Kaiden, what's up?"

Kaiden sighed. '_It's now or never,_' he though. "I'm here to get you to talk to Tali," he said bluntly.

John stiffened. "W-what to talk about? We… hugged," he said nervously.

Kaiden shook his head he knew John was going to be a challenge, but could tell he was going to be difficult. "Ever since that hug, you two have acted strange, and the crew's taken notice." John just rubbed his neck unsure to say. "It's about Mindoir, isn't it," Kaiden said seriously.

John looked at him and sighed. "When she almost got hit… It scared me. I mean, if Ragan wasn't there, she would have died." John looked down at the floor. "It just reminded me of my failures in life. Mindoir, Akuze, and Torfan."

Kaiden knew it, he knew a little about Mindoir, but John never talked about the other two, not even to Anderson. Tali's presence was helping him come to terms with his past, in a way he could not. '_I'm not who he needs, he needs Tali,_' he though sadly. "John? Have you tried talking to Tali about this? It's something you need to do," he asked.

"I've know that, we can't go on with the mission if we don't work this out, but I'm…" John sighed, hesitating before continuing, "… afraid."

"Why," Kaiden asked.

"I'm afraid of what she might think of me, I hate pity, I always have and what about Torfan, will she see me a monster, will she be afraid… of me," he said in fear and sadness. "I've never felt this way before. I've never been afraid to face a problem with biotics and shit. But words? It's just not me. Shit, I feel pathetic."

"You shouldn't, it just means you're Human. Plus she doesn't seem like the type to look down on weakness," Kaiden said. John looked away. Kaiden turned away and sighed. "She trusts you, John; why else would she join you? Talk to her for your sake and hers," Kaiden walked away doing the most painful think he even did, letting go the man he loved.


	16. Chapter 14: Between Shotgun & Hard Place

Chapter 14: Between a Shotgun and a Hard Place

'_Spirits, I hate this,_' Garrus though in dread. Garrus was not looking forward to this at all. He wished he could back out of this, but his damned Turian sense of honor wouldn't let him. '_Why didn't Ragan do it instead of me,_' he was doubting himself. He hated to admit it but Kaiden was wright, he had to fix this. It hadn't been loo long since that fateful elevator ride, where out of stupidity, decided to make a very stupid remark about Tali's race. He could remember as if it was yesterday. Garrus shuttered.

**Weeks before Therum**

_"The Quarian endangered the entire galaxy when they let the geth break free," Garrus casually said. "I hope your people are properly contrite, Tali."_

_Ragan slamed his fists on the table. "Garrus, you are an idiot. The Quarians didn't let the Geth break free. It was their – the Geth – fault to have it."_

_"As you Turians were happy releasing the genophage on the Krogan,"she shot back at Garrus. "We didn't let them do anything! They were to ones who attacked us, so don't act like you know what my people are like, you bosh'tet!" It started off as a casual converstation but when Garrus said those infamous words._

_"You're assuming that sterilizing them was mistake," Garrus replied easily. "My people saved the galaxy, unlike yours." Tali glared at him, fuming over Garrus insults._

_"You know Garrus, you make a good point," John said. "We humans have a saying: 'You broke it, you bought it'." Tali stared at John in disbelief._

_"How can you say that? I thought you, of all people, were above this." Tali was hurt._

_"Cause Shepard knows history," Garrus said smugly._

_"Sure he knows but do you know any of your fucking history as well Garrus. You owe me an aplogy," Ragan narrowed his eyes at the Turian. John laughed at him._

_"Yeah I do. And you owe me the same thing Garrus," John had a hard look in his eyes._

_"For what," Garrus returned to both of their glares with a blank stare._

_"The First Contact War. You turian killed a lot of my people and occupied on of our planets. And that's the least of your problems," John said coldly. Garrus gulped, he pissed of the wrong person. "The genophage. Biological weapons, if humans did that shit we'd be put on trial. You committed a war crime, Turian, and yet your people are considered heroes."_

_"T-That's absurd," Garrus snapped back._

_John stepped forward and grabbed the Turian's armor, pulling sharply so that they were face to face. "Then explain to the rookie, how you can judge her race but she can't judge yours." He shoved Garrus hard against the wall of the elevator. The doors opened and John turned back at the Turian, "You and me in my cabin now, it seems I wasn't clear enough about causing trouble on my ship, oh don't worry you're going to learn." Tali looked back at Garrus with a satisfied smirk._

**NOW**

Garrus turned pale. '_When am I going to learn to keep my damned mouth shut,_' he thought. Of course this wasn't the first time, oh no that honor happened when to his talk with Wrex, over how Krogan were brainless thugs only good for target practice, of course when he was talking about the mercs they were fighting, but Wrex overheard and a fight almost happened. Garrus and John exchanged a few words on the value of respect. '_More like he yell while I listen, after two times, I don't even want to go through that again,_' he though with fear. '_Say what you want to Humans, they can inflict the fear of gods in you._' Garrus shuttered and reached engineering. This was not going to be fun. He gulped and stepped inside, it was like he stepped into a cold front. Adams and the other engineers gave him a cold glares until Ragan came in. When they saw Ragan, the cold glares died off. It made sense after all, Tali were like a little sister to everyone in engineering and no one messes with their little sister.

"What do you want," Adams said coldly.

'_More like a daughter to Adams,_' Garrus thought. "I-I'm here to talk to Tali, alone if you don't' mind," he said nervously.

Adams crossed his arms. "Anything you can say in front of Tali, you can say in front of us." The Engineers all looked at him, Garrus gulped, he really did not want to be there. "We're waiting."

"It's okay Adams. I'll take it from here," Tali said.

Adams looked at Tali. "You sure?" Tali nodded. "I'm watching you, Vakarian," he kissed. If Garrus was a lesser man he would have pissed himself now. Adams and the engineers left, leaving Garrus and Tali in the main part and Ragan went to the engine room.

Tali crossed her arms and glared at Garrus at him, "What do you want? Come to condemn my people again," she said coldly. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry," he said with a slight bow.

Tali stared blackly up at the Turian for a long moment. They heard the engine room door close. "What?" She was expecting a fight, not apology. She crossed her arms. "Well I'm listening," she said gesturing Garrus to so sit. Garrus sat next to Tali.

The Turian sighed. "Turians are brought up to own our actions. Denying a crime is worse than doing it in the first place to us. We also keep detailed history and own that as well. It's… just part of who we are. I shouldn't be holding another species to our rules," he explained.

"You're right, shouldn't have," Tali shot back. He knew the Quarian was not going to make this easy.

Garrus rubbed his neck. "I know you are not exactly trustful to the council races and I understand, me talking about your race like that didn't help." Tali looked at him still listening. "I'm not sure what to think now," Garrus admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You didn't make the Geth, but your ancestors did. If you were Turian, I'd say you should share the blame. But you're not a Turian, and your people have already been punished for nearly three hundred years…"

Tali took a deep breath. "Yes. We have been. Every single one of us lives on ships; we're a hull breach away from extinction. We can't get jobs, because of other races look down on us, we can't own a planet, because your people would threaten black us into space dust and we can't even do the stuff you take for granted, a kiss could put me in the hospital and intercourse could outright kill me," she said sadly.

"People may age are forced to risk life and limb looking for something to ensure the survival of Quarian race, a lot of them never come back," she said. "We can't even mourn out dead the proper way, because it's a waste of resources, do you know how it feels to be a fifteen years old child seeing your people space your own mother's body if a certain accident? Luckily Ragan was there and saved my mother."

Garrus posture assumed that same shamed stance he'd shown in the elevator, "I didn't know about that part."

"Just remember that the next tiem you start talking about my people," Tali said while turning back to the console.

Garrus simply nodded. "Maybe we can start over, as friends, if you're willing," he said humbly.

Tali turned back and sighed, "Okay Garrus, you did a brave thing to apologize to me, so I guess we can start over."

Garrus was relieved that the air was cleared between him and Tali, and then he remembered what Kaiden wanted him to do. "So about that hug on Therum."

Tali stiffened and glared at him. "I knew it, I knew it was too good to be true," angered at the Turian.

Garrus waved his hands in alarm. "Before you jump to conclusions, I did mean what I said."

Tali calmed down a little. "That hug was all I could think about since we came back, all it did was confuse my feelings for him farther," she was sad when Garrus looked at her.

"Look, I'm not the best when it comes to relationships, but I do know this: you will only get more confused, love is kind of like that."

Tali lowered her head. "So what should I do?"

Garrus thought for a second. "Talk to him, something may come of it or not, but if you take too long you'll lose his friendship," he softly said. Tali looked at him surprised that was really wise of him to say. Garrus looked at her blankly. "What?"

To Garrus' surprise, Tali hugged him and ran out of Engineering Room, to look for John. Leaving a very confused Turian, then he heard footsteps and Tali was back at the door. "Oh, thank you, Garrus."

Garrus blinked. "Uh, no problem, Tali."


	17. Chapter 15: Heart to Heart

Chapter 15: Heart to Heart

It was nighttime on the Normandy, which meant only the skeleton crew was on duty. It was perfect for John, peace and quiet to think about what Kaiden said. Mindoir was always a touchy subject, even with Kaiden and Anderson knowing. Then Akzure, surviving the Thresher Maw and losing his whole squad on that attack. And then Torfan was out of the question, because even John was ashamed of talking about it. He was afraid of how Tali would think of him, he had enough of pity from his academy days, and he was afraid of Tali not talking to him.

Kaiden was right, Tali trusted him, enough for to drop her pilgrimage and sigh on a possible suicide mission, and join them, it said a lot about her. Despite, their rough start he saw Tali as a good Friend, one of the few that will put up with his shit, what happened on Therum awakened new feelings for the young Quarian. The only one to make him feel this way was Emi on Mindoir twelve years ago; there was no denying it he was falling for Tali. John hadn't had a real relationship since then all of them have been the typical one night stands, it made things easy. "No love and no pain involved, simple, easy," he said with a sad smile.

"Hey Shepard," Tali said as she approached the table. Shepard looked at her and couldn't help but blush. She was fidgeting, she was just as nervous about the talk as he was; he couldn't help but find it cute.

"It's too quiet to sleep," John asked with a somewhat amused on his face. He knew from their conversion on the Normandy.

Tali gave a small chuckle. "You could say that," then it was quiet again, the tension was so thick. "About that hug…," she started.

John looked at her and interrupted, "It shouldn't have happened," he was tense.

"Oh…," she simply said. Her head lowered, all John could do was rub his head sheepishly. "Y-You're right, it should have happened, I'm sorry… to put you in that position," she choked. '_Great I hurt her feelings, just because of my stupid fear,_' he cursed himself. Tali turned away. So that was it, this was not going to get resolved, and their friendship would be ruined. Could he just let it end like this, because of his fear losing someone close?

"Tali wait," he started. He couldn't finish. Tali looked back at him. John stood up and put his hands on her shoulder. "That hug… I meant it," she could tell that he was nervous.

Tali looked at him and blushed. "Y-you did?" she asked. John went to sit down and Tali followed him.

Jane comes out of the elevator form her night exercises and sits down at the table John and Tali are about to sit down at. She then hit her head on the table and fell asleep. Leaving the room private.

"When you were rescued by Ragan, it brough back some bad memories," he said solemnly. Tali looked at him with concern, since they met he never talked about his past, the one time she learned anything from before was from Kaiden.

"What kind of bad memories," she was cautious.

John took a deep breath, "When we," he moved his finger from him and Jane to indicate that he was talking about them, "were sixteen, Batarian slavers raiden my home. We were survivors. My family and friends wasn't so lucky. We lost three brothers and one sister," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Tali began, uncertain of what else to say.

John put his hand up, "D-Don't, I don't need your pity and my sister doesn't need it either. We both hate pity, just understand."

Tali came up and did something surprising; she wrapped her arms around John. "I won't, I care too much to pity you," she got her soft voice for him.

Tears came to his eyes, and he buried his head on her shoulder. She felt warm despite her environment suit. He couldn't understand it, he had thought he didn't have tears left for Mindoir, but he did and it felt good. Tali didn't see him weak man to be pitied, like all the rest who know his situation. "Thank you," he said. Holding back the tears.

Tali smiled a little behind her mask, "So who else knows besides me?"

The brother wiped his eyes, "Kaiden, Anderson, and a lot of Alliance personal." Tali tilted her head and John chuckled and continued. "Kaiden was the first one I trusted to tell this to and Anderson saved my life on Mindoir and took me and Jane in."

Tali smiled, "Is that why you joined the Alliance?"

John nodded, "Yeah, it was one of the reasons I joind out of thanks for him saving our lives."

"One of the reasons? What was the other?"

John rubbed his head, "Sorry, maybe later, it's not something I'm ready to share just yet."

Tali nodded, "It's okay, tell me when you're ready. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to share." She started to turn away.

"What about you," John asked. Tali looked back at him. "You haven't told me about yourself since you first came onboard."

"Sure I have,"

"Yeah, your people, you love talking about them. But not yourself. I have to admit, I've always been curious."

Tali shook her head. "With good reason. Quarian aren't trusting to other races, and the other races hate us, so what's the point? Besides, I didn't think you would want to know…"

"I do, trust me," John walked to her and took her hand.

Tali looked at him and blushed. She and John sat back down. "I was born on the ship, the Rayya. I've never lived anywhere but the Rayya but I've visited the other ships once or twice. My father taught me serveral things, engineering and technology combat and all that. He's an admiral of the fleet."

"So Little Miss Tali is a princess, that explains the attitude," John smirked while teasing.

Tali scoffed, "Don't call me that, bosh'tet."

John had a huge shit eating grin, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do, little princess?"

"'Little princess' huh? I'll show you this 'little princess' can do...," Tali said. She got up and immediately try to pounce on him, but John was too fast and dodged it easily. He gave a smug smile and gestured Tali to bring it on, Tali charged and John used the table as leverage and jumped over her. Tali was impressed with John's agility, despite being taller and heavier than she was.

Jane woke up and looked at them. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing, you leave us," John ordered his sister to leave. Jane shook her head and gave a wide smile that is from ear to ear.

Jane gets out of her seat and walks to the elevator. It was good for her to leave because she didn't want to see what was going to happen. Once Jane was out of sight, Tali and John continued their little wrestling.

After many minutes of playing around, Tali found herself tired and John not even breathing heavily. "Come on, Rookie. That all you got?"

"Bosh'tet…" John just smirked, she really wanted to wipe off that smile of his face, she then realized a can on the floor; it must have been knocked to the floor when they were roughhousing.

"Give up, Rookie?"

"Not yet…" Tali charged again and John tried to dodge, but was about to trip on a can, and which her hands pushing against his upper body, Tali caused John to stumble backwards and he landed on his back with Tali on top of him.

"Hah, Not such a little princess anymore, am I," Tali victoriously asked.

John just huffed and snorted, "You just got lucky."

Tali just smirked, "Aw is the great Commander John Shepard pouting?" Next thing he knew he kissed her on her mouthpiece.

John smirked, "Not anymore."

Tali blushed and tried to get off of him, but he just grabbed the sides on her waist and looked in her eyes. "You sure about this," she asked softly. "Dating a Quarian I mean."

"No, but I'm willing to try to take it slow, if you're up to it," he went to his softly. "As for the Quarian thing, I don't care about that… never did."

Tali blushed and smiled back. "Then I would like that, taking it slow I mean."

"Good," he said. John smiled, he would risk it. And he wouldn't let his past or his fear ruin this, for the first time Mindoir was not on his mind. He would make this work. After a little while, John and Tali just stayed up, enjoying each other's company. "It's getting kind of late…"

"Yeah…," Tali said softly. John and Tali hugged each other and separated. "Good night, Shepard."

"Good night, Tali." John went back to his room; he looked back as the elevator went down and smiled. Tonight was a good night to be alive.


	18. Chapter 16: Calm before the Storm

Chapter 16: Calm before the Storm

Last night had been a huge surprise, for them both of them, neither of them expected to end up a couple, but they were and they knew nothing of what to do next. However, John was serious that he would make this word, so he went to the number one expert on relationships, Kaiden. "You and Tali are what," Kaiden said surprised.

"Yep, we're a couple now, it kind of happened in the heat of the moment," John said rubbing his head. Kaiden looked at him blankly; he had talk to John to stop the awkwardness between him and Tali, but he didn't think they would be official so soon. "I'm out of practive with this stuff, so I came to you; you had a lot of relationships back at the academy."

"Yes but they were men. Remember I'm gay. I don't know anything about relationships with women, much less alien women," he was annoyed. Kaiden looked at John's face and sighed. "Well you are going to take things slow with her right? Tali's a nice girl, so tell me you aren't going to treat this like one of your one-night stands."

John nodded his head, "Don't worry. I care for Tali. I don't see her like that. It's hard to understand but when I see her, it makes me happy. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

Kaiden smiled and shook his head, impressed with his answer. "Well if you're going to do it then I suggest you start things off with a date."

"Good, good, um where," John didn't know what to asked. Kiaden palmed his hand to his face.

"Think about it, we have nothing to do and what's the one place that has everything," Kaiden said.

"The Citadel! But wait, would Tali go for it? It's not exactly her favorite place," John knew that. He knows how Quarian were treated there, horrible.

Kiaden smiled. "As long you are with her, she'll have fun, after all she's there for you not for those bigots." John thanked him and made his way to engineering.

He made to engineering and he was nervous this was going to be his first date with his new girlfriend. '_Girlfriend, I actually got a girlfriend now,_' he though amazed. He shook his head; he couldn't believe he was acting like he was fifteen again. He went inside and found the engineers all smiling at him. Ragan then comes out of the Engine Room and looks at them. '_Okay this is creepy,_' he thought as he made his way to Tali.

"Alright people, get back to work," Ragan's voice rang through the whole compartment and made everyone to get on their toes. "Anyone who is not doing their job, get back to work or you will be forced to do KP duty for the next five months." Everyone went back to work. "Zorah, Shepard. Office now."

"Yes sir," both of them said. But to John didn't bother being ordered by a CXO. They went down the stairs and opened the door that is about five feet away from the stairs. It wasn't installed until the Alliance found out that the Chief Engineer need to be have some time alone. Adams never used the room, so Ragan has been using it for his base of operations and sending reports towards the Alliance High Command.

"Now time to speak for a little while. I need to know something. What the hell is going on? First the engineers stop working and I see you in this 'lovey-dovey' shit." John and Tali just stood silent. "If you don't speak then get out. You're not wasting my time with this." John and Tali then walked out the office and back to engineering.

"Hey rookie," he said when they got back to Tali's station. Everyone then went back at watching them.

Tali looked at him and sighed, "Really? Still calling me rookie, even though we're dating now." John knew she was teasing. She then came forward and hugged him.

John smirked. "What can I say, it stuck with me," he hugged her back. He looked at the other engineers looking away. "What's with then," John said pointed at them.

Tali stiffened and rung her hands together. "Um, they kind of know about us," she was nervous and John's eyes went wide.

"What? How," he asked then looked at the engineers, who stiffened.

Tali blushed, "They kind of spied on us."

"What?! Adams," he said letting go of Tali. Tali grabbed his arm and pulled him back. John looked at her and calmed down. '_Right, can't get angry now, but I'm going to have a talk with Adams,_' he thought. He knew engineering were some of the most close-kit on the ship, unfortunately they were also the nosiest. Adams calmed down.

"So what are you doing here, n-not that I'm not happy to see you," she nervously said. John looked at her, '_Yep, still cute,_' he though with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date, with me, on the Citadel," John had a big smile on his face. Tali looked down; John blinked, it was not the reaction he was expecting. "What's wrong?" There was concern in his voice.

"Do you want to be seen in public, with me, a Quarian," sadness got to her voice. The engineers and Adams cleared out of engineering, giving them some privacy. '_Great, the one time they're not nosy,_' he thought. John looked at her and kissed her mouthpiece, it was kind of weird to kiss plastic and metal, but with Tali's immune system the way it is, a real kiss was not going to happen for a while and he was strangely okay with it.

Tali blushed. "Does that answer your question? Look I don't give a damn what other people thinks. I want this to work, okay," he softly say. Tali smiled and hugged him. "Good girl. We'll be at the Citadel in five hours so get ready."

"Okay Shepard," she didn't want to say his first name.

"Please, call me John," a smile crept on his face.

The Normandy glided into a dock at the Citadel for 10 hours of restocking, refueling and charge dumping, just enough time for the crew to get some rest and for John and Tali to have their date. Of course the date didn't start well, first was that asshole of admiral complaining about his ship and crew and he almost lost it when he called Tali a suit rat; that was the thing about John, he could insult him all he wanted, but insult friends and family or this cause girlfriend all bets were off, but Tali stop him from making a big mistake. So Ragan got on to the admiral.

They heard yelling from Ragan, "YOU ARROGANT BASTARD," the looked behind and saw the admiral shaking in his shoes, "YOU THINK THIS IS RIGHT TO DO THAT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER RETURN, **SPECTRE AUTHORITY!**" The admiral ran away so quick that it looked like the whole loiter that was on the floor was going to make a dust cloud behind him.

Then there was that bitch, Khalisah al-Jilani, doing everything could to smear John's name and he had to stop Tali from trying throttle the woman, although he would have welcomed it and Tali was kind of sexy when angry, her people didn't need 'violent' to be added to her people's reputation. Finally they made it to the Presidium.

"Finally, we're here," John said tiredly. He looked at Tali, she was out of breath too. "Now we can have that date."

"Yes we can," she said before hugging him. As they were hugging, people were staring at them. A few looked angry and aghast that a Human would seem to be with a Quarian, while the rest looked confused. "Um John, I think we should sit down."

Tali and John were having a great time despite the stares they were getting, inter species relationships were uncommon on the Citadel, but a Human/Quarian pairing was downright unusual. John could tell was getting uncomfortable and did the unthinkable, he asked her to dance. They went down to the wards to a club called Flux.

John like Flux. It was full of energy and for once people weren't trying to shoot them for once, and it contained alcohol, because no one should ever forget the alcohol. Then he saw the dancing and suddenly to regret this, however Tali was not going to let him back out. "So how about it Commander? Or is the big, bad music making you scared," she was playfully joking.

John blushed. "Um well… you know…," he stammered. '_Dammit, why am I so nervous,_' he thought.

Tali smiled and pulled him to the dance floor. John was surprised he never knew Tali was so good at dancing. When Tali saw John start dancing, she was in complete awed. John was dancing with the beat and doing it correctly. "You are really good at this you know that," she was giggling when she saw him get down on the floor and does a spiral move that made him go on one hand and lift his whole lower and midsection of his body.

"Yeah, yeah," he just kept on dancing.

"I don't think I can be as good at you though," she moved like water.

John started blushing as his pants got tighter. '_Damn that's sexy, but down boy,_' he cursed himself. "And here I was worried about you," he said with a smile.

Tali smiled back, "No need, I can take care of myself," she said dancing seductively. '_Damn she's making it easy for me._'

"Getting kind of thirsty, want a drink Tali," John was being a good host.

"As long as it's sterilized."

"Got it, one sterilized turian drink coming up," John went to get the drinks as Tali continued dancing. A Turian and Human decided to cause trouble. They looked at the Quarian with a disgusting smile on their faces, they walked near her, too near for Tali's comfort.

"Hey baby, how about we have some fun," the Turian asked.

"Not interested," Tali said. The Turian would not give up and his friends joined in.

"Come on, make it worth our while," the Human said before grabbing Tali's arm.

"Let go," she yelled. Then the Human did one major mistake, he touched Tali's ass.

"Mmm, soft kind of surprised from a suit rat bitch like you," he lewdly said. Tali glare at him, and gave a hard punch but was grabbed by the Human. "Nice try." A blade came over this shoulder and touched his neck.

"Back off," Tali looked and saw Ragan behind the Human. "You want a fight, fight me. A Spectre." The Human turns around but Ragan quickly puts his sword back in the case then punched the man's nose. The man held his nose in pain.

"Ah! Fucking cunt broke my nose," the human said. The dance floor started to clear as they were watching the spectacle, of a Spectre pissign off a human and a Turian. The human looked at the Turian Angrily. "What are you waiting for, you idiot?! Let's fuck this asshole!" Ragan raised his arms ready for a fight, until the Human and Turian blown back by a swift kick to the stomach.

"You fuckers got a lot of nerve trying to threaten some of my crew in front of me," John looked at him.

Tali looked at John, "You shouldn't have seen that."

"Of course, you see any other Japanese man who is powerful," John smirked. Off to the side of his eyes, the Human and Turian got up and looked ready to fight.

"Ragan, you get the Turian…" Ragan raised his hand and charged towards the Turian. The Turian grabbed Ragan's arm which was a big mistake because he got used the Turian as a battering ram towards the Human. The Talon tried to use his talons on the Spectre, but Ragan just kept dodging the blows. When he got one punch on Ragan, he was ready as he held out his arm and stomped on the Turian's knees forcing him on the ground and end it with a knee to his face. The human held out a knife and tried to swing it at him but was swept off his feet, causing the Human to fall. He then gave a huge swift kick to the gut, knocking the air out of the enemy. The two thugs was no match for him and the bouncer grabbed Ragan.

"I suggest you let me go. Spectre you're touching to," the bouncer let go and grabbed the thugs. "Before you throw them out, allow me to do something to them." The bouncer looked at him and let him come up and broke both of the arms on both the Human and Turian. "Now you can throw them out." The bouncer threw them out.

John rubbed his hands and smirked. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," he then grabbed Tali by the waist and looked at Ragan. "Good moves for protecting her." Ragan just gave a nod. John then kissed her mouthpiece.

"Thanks, Ragan."

The crowd around Ragan then started applauding. With John and Tali still dancing until they left the club. Only to find Kaidne waiting for them. Ragan was there, he left an hour before John and Tali were at the Flux. "Enjoy the date," Kaiden asked with a grin. The couple blushed.

"What are you doing here other than teasing us," John annoyed. Kaiden's grin disappeared. "Kaiden?"

"We got a message from Admiral Kohoku, he wants us to meet him at Chora' Den," he said seriously. John and Tali looked at each other. '_What's an Admiral doing in that hellhole?_'

"Why," Tali asked.

"He wants to talk about that mission on Edolus we did a while back," Kaiden said.

"Why is he curious about Edolus," John was trying to put this together.

"The men that died served under him and he suspects foul play," Ragan explain. "I'm telling you, I have a bad feeling that he is going to say something about Cerberus." The four made their way to Chora's Den.


	19. Chapter 17: Shadow of Cerberus

Chapter 17: Shadow of Cerberus

Chora' Den, a gentlemen's club on the Citadel, in the lower section of the Wards near the Markets and a place John like to forget, it was one of the first places he went to get evidence on Saren's betrayal those two months ago. However, it wasn't totally a bitter experience; after all it was how he met the cute Quarian he was now dating. The four of them went through the alleyway, the same one where John and Tali first met at, and met up with Ashley. "Hey, Skipper," she said.

John stiffened at seeing her, "Uh, Ash, w-what are you doing here?"

"Kaiden, brought me. Ragan invited," she pointed at Ragan. John glared at Ragan and he just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"He did, did he," he was the type that didn't like being surprised by something that is needed.

Ashley then looked at Tali. "Uh, what is Tali doing here," she asked. John paled at that, he knew Williams had a problem with aliens, a problem she had sometimes suppressing. '_Oh boy. How is she going to react to me and Tali dating?_' Ashley had a crush on John, he knew it, she wasn't very good at hiding that fact, but now he and Tali were dating, he knew he would have to play referee sooner or later, just not now.

"Tali was with me shopping for new weapons and engine parts, that's all," Ragan covered John. Tali looked at him, but gave him an understanding nod. Tali and John's relationship was still new; they weren't ready to tell the crew just yet.

"Yeah, what would he ever do, if bought the wrong weapon or engine part," Tali winked at Ragan and he gave a nod for understand to lie. Both Ragan and Tali laughed nervously causing Ashley to raise a brow but let it go, much to their relief.

As the group walked, John hung back; he needed to have a talk with Ragan, "Ahsley? Are you crazy? You know how she feels about aliens," he whispers.

"Ash is Alliance too, I can't just leave her out, Jane is here also, especially with it comes with Admirals," Ragan paused for a second. John glared at him. "Don't worry; she doesn't know about you and Tali, I made sure of that. Plus, having Ashley with an alien will slowly get her out of xenophobia." John sighed and nodded.

"You're a good cousin," John said. Ragan gave him a grin.

"And don't you forget it," he jokily laughed. The two men gave a small laugh, but stopped when Ash looked back at them.

"Something I should know," she asked with a raised brow.

Kaiden shook his head, "Ashley, you need to lay low. They are family after all."

"Fine," Ashley gave a huff of wind that made them flinch for a little. "But I still want to know."

John looked at her, "That we're here?" he pointed at the door. Ashley stood at attention, readying her weapon. Ragan did the same thing but was grabbing his chain kunai. John couldn't blame them, they had heard about the gun fight that John, Wrex, and Garrus had at this place. John looked at Kaiden. "And you're sure that the message was good?" Kaiden nodded. He took a deep breath. "Let's go, but keep your weapons ready just in case." Tali, Ash, Ragan, and Kaiden nodded, and they went inside.

The club was full of seedy characters, lively music and slutty Asari dancers just like before. '_Look like business hasn't suffered since Fist's death, it look even dirtier, if that was even possible,_' John thought.

"Huh, I can see why this place is so popular, got quite the view," Kaiden said. "Now if only they had entertainment to me…"

Ashley shook her head, "Millions of light years from where humanity began and we walk into a glorified titty bar." She looked at some men that were checking her out, "And men drooling over half-naked women – but those three aren't, they are drooling over for me – shaking their asses on tables, don't know if I find this funny or sad."

Tali elbowed John to his side to get his attention, John looked at her. "I hope to never see you here, John," she said in a commanding voice.

John smirked at her. "Don't worry about me, rookie, strip clubs are so overrated," he said. "I rather have the mystery."

Tali blushed, "Good to know…"

Ragan then looked at some of the people. "Bunch of inbred monkeys. The lot of them. Drooling for the same women that they will never get. I'm sadden to see this." He then starts scanning the club until he saw an older gentleman, in civilian gear. "Are you Admiral Kohoku," he asked cautiously. The man nodded and gestured for the group to come and sit with him. The older man spoke.

"Shepard, nice to finally meet you, it's about time the Council got off their asses and made two of us a Spectres," Kohoku's gaze went over to Tali. "If you don't mind me asking, why is the Quarian with you?" It wasn't with venom, he was really curious.

"Tali is part of my crew, and I'm not getting rid of her, if that's what you're thinking," John defended her. He looked at Tali, and she smiled back, happy for his defense of her. John then heard Kohoku laugh.

"I heard about your non-human crew, you don't have to worry, I'm not one of those idiots – or what the Quarians say bosh'tets – who believe in the gospel of human stubbornness," he said. Tali laughed at the comment when 'bosh'tect' came in. John was relieved, he didn't have to defend his crew choices like that other admiral, which really, Ragan was the one that got the admiral to run away. "They may not like it, but even they have to admit that having a multi-species crew makes the Alliance look good, so treat your crew well, Commander John Shepard. And they will go the extra mile for you, remember that." John nodded happy with the admiral's words. The older man grew serious now, "Now that this is over, let's get to business, you have data on my men."

John told the man about their mission on Edolus, the distress beacon, and the battle with a Thresher Maw that almost cost them their lives. The Commander saw Kohoku's face; he was obviously disturbed by the story. "And my men," Kohoku asked.

"Sent them back to their families, I'm just sorry we couldn't save them," John added.

"No, you did enough. Thank you. They were good men and women. And they didn't deserve to die like that." Kohoku said solemnly. The team nodded their head. "What if I told that what happened on Edolus was not an accident." John's eyes widen and the admiral continued. "That someone attracted the Maw on purpose," he was angered.

'_Someone attracted a maw on purpose,_' the thought in John's mind was very disbelievingly. Thresher Maws are some of the nastiest creatures in the galaxy, even Krogan weren't crazy enough to take one without lots of firepower, but for someone to lure them out, mean one thing; they were facing some sick group. "Who did this," Ashley said though gritted teeth. Kohoku gave John an OSD.

"What's this," John then looked at it for a few seconds.

"Our dirty laundry, they're called Cerberus," Kohoku saw Ragan start popping his knuckles, "and they used to…"

"Be an Alliance Black-Ops group, gone rouge about five years ago," Ragan interrupted him. The team was taken aback from this statement. '_They were Alliance,_" John was trying to put the puzzle together.

"I see you have did your homework, Ragan Shepard. I'm proud of you," Kohoku was then looking at them. Kaiden then beat John to a question.

"Alliance? But how," Kaiden wasn't sure about this.

Ragan looked at them, "Not much to say other than that the so-called leader is hard to track. Alliance has decided to call him the Illusive Man. The Illusive Man found Cerberus back in 2157 during the First Contact war. They went rouge about five years ago. They are working all over the galaxy with project names. One of the most notable one was Project Titan. Cerberus is will funded and is hard to track but when it comes to outposts or projects, most of the time they aren't discovered, but they do get discovered then trailed followed by execution if the people don't give up ties. Cerberus is pro-Human and is a fucking terrorist group. Kill Alliance Admirals that ask questions, take young children and torture them until biotics are nearly unstable, and purging places that are populated by aliens. But they pretty much haven't attacked full planets because that would lead war from all the species against Humanity."

"Why do this,"

Kohoku shook his head, "Don't know, but I know this, they are out of control. Like Ragan said, they are very rouge by what they do. And need to be put down." The team nodded their head in agreement. "I found three of their bases on Bindhu in the Yangtze system, go destroy them for my men."

John nodded, he respected the man's concern for his men. "What will you do," John asked bluntly.

Kohoku lowered his head. "Meet with their families, and go to their funerals. It's something I'm not looking forward to," he said sadly. That stuck a cord with the group, they saluted the old admiral, and even Tali who wasn't a member of the Alliance saluted.

"We'll go now sire and your men will rest easy," John said. Him and the team left Chora' Den.

"I feel so sorry for him, to lose his men like that…," Tali was sadden at that. "Whatever this Cerberus is, their barbaric."

"Yeah, still hard to believe they were allies at one point," Kaiden looked Ragan. Ragan had the most history with Cerberus.

Ash scoffed. "I'd hardly call a black-ops group allies, too many secrets and I don't trust anyone with that many secrets," she said. "I say the faster we take them out, the more time we can get back to preserving the Alliance honor."

"It's not only for the Alliance. I had the most with Cerberus. They were on Japan – a country that is founded on Earth – and they attacked the village I was staying at during my college days. They burnt it. I've seen firsthand what Cerberus does to populated areas that has aliens more than Humans."

John looked at Ragan and was shocked at it. "I didn't know."

"Don't pity me. I hate pity. I lost my wife and two daughters because of those fucking terrorist assholes that they think they are projecting Humanity," Ragan had venom in his voice and his eyes looked like ice came down on them.

The team made it back to the Normandy, Kaiden, Ashley, and Tali went to their places. John and ragan went to the cockpit.

"Joker, get us to these coordinates," John said.

"Aye-aye, Commander." It was time to go hunting the barbaric group. Ragan sat in the seat Pressly normally sat at but Pressly was sick with the flu.


	20. Chapter 18: Revenge of the Maw

Chapter 18: Revenge of the Maw

Bindhu has an atmosphere of carbon dioxide, with a permanent haze of toxic chlorine and clouds sulfur dioxide that periodically drops torrents of acidic raid on the surface. Its crust is mainly composed of sulfur with deposits of calcium. Bindhu's surface's like most worlds in Voyager Cluster, Bindhu has only been charted within last 20 years by Alliance surveyors. It has no know native ecology. Data about the world is surprisingly brief and generic, painting a picture of an unpleasant and uninteresting place.

"Perfect hiding place," John said reading Bindhu's data. The team landed on Bindhu not long ago looking for Cerberus' bases. John had decided to bring Ashley, Wrex, and Garrus; Tali had complained about not taking her, but quick kiss was all that was needed to quiet her down. He had promised her she would come along on the next mission with him. Ever since they been a couple, they all of a sudden became more protective of each other. '_We know nothing about Cerberus, I'm not going to put her life in danger needlessly,_' he thought. As the Mako drove to its destination, something did not feel right, getting to their base was too easy.

"Skipper…" Ash said. John looked at her; she was getting the same feeling also. The team spread out of the perimeter, looking for clues of an ambush, there was none. "Nothing over here, Skipper, except a… beacon," she was puzzled.

John's eyes went wide, it was a trap. "Shit! Everyone get back to the Mako, on the double," he ordered as the ground began to shake. The team made it to the Mako just in time to be thrown like a rag doll. John activated the Mako's thrusters to soften the landing. The Maw was not done, however and pursued them. "Ash on radar, Wrex you get the guns. Garrus, try to find a way to stabilize the main targeting system. Let's blow this worm away." Ash nodded and Wrex gave an unsettling grin and laughed while Garrus gave a thumbs up.

"This is going to be fun," Wrex said while activating the weapons.

"Don't get your hopes to up," Garrus was working on the targeting system and got it working. "Okay, you should be aiming about 50 percent better now." He starts working on the draw back to stabilize the shields.

"I'm so happy for you, Wrex, I was worried you weren't having fun," Ash said sarcastically. Shu pulled up the radar systems and kept track of the Maw. John gunned it and moved the Mako just before the Maw rammed into the tank.

For once, John's reckless driving was a life saver, as the maw could not predict the Mako's movements. Wrex used the Mako's guns to slow down the Maw and the cannons to damage it, while Ash kept up with its movements. The Maw went underground making Ash lose position. "Uh, Skipper…," she gave off a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah I know," John said. The Mako sped up trying to get out of range of its breaching, if the Maw flipped them, it was going to be over. The Maw breached barely missing the Mako. "Wrex, cannons!" John's voice is heard throughout the Mako. Wrex gave out a grin, no matter how many times he has seen the Krogan grin, it still crept him out. Wrex fired and the Maw lost one of its tendrils and gave a shrill cry.

"Ha, he felt that," Wrex gloated. The Thresher Maw soon responded in kind, spitting out its dangerous yellow acid. John had read up everything on those animals, and he knows that Thresher Maw acid was still a poorly understood chemical substance – but just enough to stay the hell away from it. The Mako went into reverse gear, hard. The force hit them hard, but it was worth it: The acid missed the vehicle barely. The Maw gave a piercing screech and went after the Mako; the one was more aggressive than the one on Edolus, which was saying something.

"Ah, fuck I think we just pissed it off more," John cursed under his breath. Wrex immediately fired the Mako's cannon as soon as it cooled down. Its slug hit the Thresher Maw with a great force. The beast threw back its head, and vanished in less than a second. The team then felt huge rumblings; the maw was pursing them underground.

"It's still alive," John's great annoyance was when Ashley shouted. "We need to move." '_No shit._'

"I know," John shouted back. "Now shut it and focus!" He couldn't see how Ash, sitting behind him, took this, but the soldier did shut up. The Commander yanked the Mako forwards again as fast as he could, taking a sharp curve as it breached the surface, only hitting air and some rocks. The Maw screeched angrily and tried to lunge after the team but kept missing. John guessed it must have been from when Wrex blew off the Maw's tendrils, it must have messed with it sense of balance, but made it pissed and very pissed. "Can't be sitting ducks," he explained in a hasty voice, "Sorry Ash."

"No worries," she replied. The cat and mouse games between the Mako and the Maw lasted for another hour, and then was what Cerberus was counting on, for the Maw to distract them and give them time to escape. Unfortunately, they didn't count of Wrex getting bore of the Maw quickly.

"I'm tired of this thing, time to finish this," Wrex said. '_Easier said than done._'

"How," Ashe asked.

Garrus turned his head, "Shepard, don't you have a plan?"

"No, Garrus not this time. Let's see what Wrex has."

"We better not rely on good luck," Wrex answered. "It's foolish to drive around in the Thresher Maw's nest like that. It's better than standing around, but it might be better even if we copy its tactics. Hit and Run, it wants to play dirty, we oblige," he put a big grin on his face.

John blinked, he wasn't expecting a strategy from Wrex. Krogan were mostly known for taking on things head on. "My god, that's fucking genius, Wrex."

"Okay, let me trying to get the shield power up and draw the targeting system down," Garrus. "If we are going to copy the Maw, its best if we do it with shields because it would most likely trying to kill us easy if we do it that way."

It proved to be a successful strategy. Immediately when the maw showed itself, John would drive the Mako backwards out of range again, firing at it the whole time. Peppering the Maw with constant fire., took its toll on the beast, the maw was slowing down. The creature tried to counter, but thanks to the combination of a very find tuned steering system, thrusters and an element zero reactor the Mako easily dodge the acid attacks. The Mako got in close to the Maw, it was time to finish this.

"Wrex light it up," John yelled. The maw was too slow to react, and at close range the Mako tore into it like paper. The Maw roard in pain. "Now the coup de gráce, finish it." Wrex aimed the cannon at the maw's head and fired. The maw's head exploded like a ripe melon and the Thresher Maw was no more.

"Bag it and tag it," Ash said with a smire.

"By the Spirits, second Thresher Maw I seen killed," Garrus was shocked at this.

John slowly drove the Mako to the 'distress beacon' near the base and destroyed it. He flinched when he remembered the acid burns and claw slashes of the dozen mangled bodies on Edolus. '_It must have been a massacre for the marines,_' he solemnly thought.

"They're going to pay," John said in the fire tone. The team made their way inside the base and was welcomed with Cerberus troops aiming their guns at them. Ashley and Wrex awaited order from John. All he did was gave a vicious smile as he gave his order. Garrus aimed his sniper rifle when he saw that smile.

"Take no prisoners, I want these bastards wiped off the fucking map," Cerberus was not going to fight Commander John Shepard; today they were to face the Butcher of Torfan. Wrex gave a feral grin and charged for the nearest Cerberus soldier, giving Ash, Garrus, and John time to get into cover. John glowed blue and smashed one of them against the wall, snapping his neck in the process. Ashley shot a cyro canister and the soldiers were frozen solid, she then shattered them to pieces. One of the researchers then started to glow blue, and pushed Ash against the wall.

"Ash," John yelled out. "Wrex, go get him!" Wrex rammed the researcher to the ground and blasted him with a point-blank shotgun blast. The rest of the Cerberus soldiers retreated deeper into the base, hoping to escape the team's onslaught, but John had other plans. "Okay, now Ragan. Hell dive." He threw a grenade at the resulting explosion left bloody chunks all over the wall and floors, John walked to the next area and heard a loud crash on the roof. '_Ragan is quick or something else is wrong._'

"Not bad for a Human," Wrex said somewhat amused. Ash shook her head and followed the Commander. The team went deeper into the base.


	21. Chapter 19: Hades' Dogs

**Author Notes: In case you never studied Greek mythology, Cerberus the Guardian of Hades. This is one reason why the chapter is called Hades' Dogs. The other is Hades' means hell dogs because if you played the ME games, Cerberus is known as a Terrorist group that will do anything to get it. Remember what the Illusive Man said in ME3, Cerberus is an idea.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Hades' Dogs<p>

"Fucking terrorists," Ashley screamed. John and his team were in the middle of the fire fight with Cerberus in the first base on Bindhu. Being a former black-ops group for the Alliance, they proved to be lethal opponents. A Cerberus sniper took aim for a head, but was shot down by John in the waist.

"Calm down Ash, you can't get angry after they're dead," John was right about that. Ash nodded and dropped one after the other with her sniper rifle. John used his biotics and grenades to thin out the herd. Wrex however, tossed strategy out of the window and charged at them, due to his robust healing system, it was nothing more than bug bites for the Krogan. Ragan was in the venation shaft, and grabbed an unexpected Cerberus trooper by the head and flung him into the wall. Ragan jumps out of the shaft, and everyone sees him; guns pointed at him and the team.

Although Ashley didn't trust the Krogan, she was glad he was on their side. 'If he keeps this up, I might actually like him,' she thought. She then saw Ragan put two fingers in the air and Wrex charged into the soldiers that was surrounding him. Another Cerberus troop tried to fire at her, but Ash shot a cyro canister and froze him in place then shattered with rounds from her assault rifle.

Then she heard John yell, "This ends now." John got out of cover and created a biotic storm that made everything fly. Ragan was using his sword and slicing every solider that was coming at him. Ashley's jaw dropped. 'Since when could he create anti-singularity field,' she was in complete awe. "Wrex, warp field now," he ordered. Ragan slide behind some cover.

Wrex glowed a brilliant blue and fired a warp field. The clash of biotic energy caused a huge explosion that sent the Cerberus troops flailing back. Ashley approached John from the terminal. "How did you do that," a dumbfounded question from her mouth.

"Liara taught me, it was a bitch to learn," John gave a smirk. Ash smirked; she didn't like the Normandy's newest crewmate at first, she didn't trust her, as she was the daughter of one of Saren's allies, but a talk with John had helped things a little. And she was starting to trust them, although she still kept her eyes on them except Tali. And she still didn't trust Ragan. 'For someone that knows awfully lot about Cerberus, he knows something.' While she didn't quite turst Garrus, Wrex, and Liara on the ship, she didn't mind Tali too much; in fact the young Quarian grew on her. Ragan was a different story; even though he is human. "Ash," her thoughts were snapped back to the battle, and she saw John's anti-singularity field lifting another batch of soldiers, Ash got out her assault rifle and pelted the soldiers full of holes along with Ragan, who was using M-3 Predator. The battle ended.

"Ash find all you can on what Cerberus was doing here," John looked at Ragan and pointed at the ceiling. Ragan found some beams to climb on and started working up to a walkway. "Ragan had the top so no Cerberus will get the jump from above. Wrex and I will cover you." The soldier nodded and went to the terminals, as John and Wrex for any ambushes, a body falls from the sky. John looks up and sees Ragan killing a Cerberus trooper. John raised his gun and shot the trooper in the head. He then looks back. "Did you find anything?"

Ash shook her head. "Nothing, these Cerberus bastards are good, they wiped everything to cover their tracks," Garrus comes in the building and starts shooting at Cerberus troops that are outside. Ashley looks over to him, "This bastards are very prescient for keeping the bases safe from us."

John heard beeping and Garrus looked at the terminal, "Uh-oh…" the beeping go louder and lounder.

"GET TO COVER," Ragan yelled. Everyone scattered while Ragan just ran along the walkway and entered the next room.

"I must have entered a trap file, I set off the silent alarms." Ashley looks at the terminals. "Glad Ragan suggested that we get to cover." John and the team went into cover more Cerberus troops flooded in. But luckily the terminal was a bomb, so once it explodes, it will take most of the troops away from the fight. Among them was a biotic that threw a few boxes at them. Wrex just got out of cover and smashed the boxes like it was nothing, and charged the biotic. John overloaded the soldier's weapons, Garrus was sniping them off one by one, and Ash shot them in the head without aiming – lucky shots she was getting. Meanwhile Wrex was in a biotic tit for tat with the researchers, the two researchers threw warp fields at the Krogan, but Wrex just laughed it off and smashed one of the researcher with his own biotics while Ragan came out of the shadows of the hallway and snaps a the other researchers' neck. Wrex quickly blasted the lone researcher with his shotgun. Wrex gave a satisfied smirk and came over punching his fish to together.

"Hah! Never stood a chance," Wrex was very enthusiastic. Ash was breathing hard, she just didn't have stamina that John, Garrus, Ragan, and Wrex had. 'Says the giant lizard from hell,' she was thinking. All of a sudden they heard a growl, it was coming from Wrex.

"Wrex," Ash was nervous. Everyone in the galaxy knew about the Krogan's blood rage, the synergy of two aspects of Krogan neurology. The first aspect is the positive feedback look in which adrenaline, also activated by fear or rage, and suppresses serotonin, the brain chemical that induces serenity. The second is the over-developed Krogan limbic system. In Krogan, fear or rage shifts mental control from the frontal lobes, responsible for reasoning, to the limbic system, responsible for aggression and survival.

During that shift, Krogan exhibit diminished capacity for log and self-control. Wrex was an ally, so he wasn't going to attack, but Garrus and Ashley had their guns ready just in case. John saw and made them lower the guns. "Wrex, what's wrong," John asked calmly. Ash saw something at the corner of her eye; it looked vaguely like an insect.

"Um Skipper? I think I found the reason for Wrex's growling," she pointed at the hallway and Ragan turned around to see it. John turned and saw a roach/spider-like creature running around the base.

"Rachni," Wrex and Ragan said in unity.

Ash's eyes were wide. "I though your people killed all the Rachni."

Wrex looked at Ash, but Ragan beat him to the punch, "They had them. They had them all defeated and killed. Their greatest triumph! Krogan blood was spilled in the war against them. And now, there are living Rachni. Salarians found the Rachni and uplifted the Krogan to defeat them."

John places a hand on Wrex's shoulder, "Calm down. Cerberus is done; you think the Council and the Alliance will allow an organization that's studying living Rachni to exist? No, they'll hunt them all down for this."

'And what about the bug here," Wrex had a cold voice.

"What about them. If they're more, then you can hunt them to your heart's content," Ragan said. "If Cerberus brought back more, do you really want to have your fun end here?"

Wrex gave a feral smile. "You've got a quad, Ragan," he said. "You're right. A true warrior's is not satisfied by just one enemy, but an entire army, how can a Krogan not resist?" Ashley looked at them shocked. 'Those three are nuts,' she was beginning to rethink about Ragan.

John grinned. "Let's get these bastards; I'm sure you want to teach these guys not to fuck with a Krogan's pride." They rushed to the next base. A long dead enemy making a surprise appearance, whoever these Cerberus people were, they were worse than they thought. Even Ragan didn't know about this.

Wrex was a very pissed off Krogan, seeing an enemy that his ancestors fought centuries ago well do that to you. 'My people bled and died, because of them. I will not have Cerberus make a mockery of our honor,' he was angered like steam was about to leave his body. Left and right, Cerberus troops fell like rag dolls unable to stop the rampaging Krogan. Johhn and the team destroyed the first base and made it to the second one. The second base was just as heavily armed as the first one – except of the Thresher Maw – however unlike their friends before this batch was getting slaughtered like animals.

"G-get away, monster," one of the troops yelled in fear. Wrex just glowed and splattered his brains across the floor.

"This place is a dump," Williams' comment was with distaste. She then saw the base painted red with the blood of the Cerberus troops; the sight was very sickening to the Human. "You couldn't leave one person alive for questioning?"

Wrex looked back at the woman. "What would be the point? They won't talk," he was simply answering her question. Ash was about to say something, but Wrex continued. "Besides you heard Shepard, no one is to leave here alive." Garrus looks at the window and motions Ragan to take cover underneath the window. Ragan went underneath the window and waited for Garrus' signal.

"NOW," Garrus yelled. Ragan quickly spring up and grabs the trooper from the other side of the window – breaking it in the process – and flips the trooper on his back. Ragan then takes his hidden blade and stabs it in the trooper's skull. Pulling out the blade of his skull, Ragan saw shocked faces. John approached the team.

"Anything Skipper," Ash asked.

John shook his head. "Empty, just like the first one, you were right they are slippery bastards." John then looks at Wrex, "Feel better?" Wrex looked at him.

"If you mean, if I'm calmed down, yes," he calmly said. Wrex took a step forward at the energy field keep the Rachni caged in. The Krogan growled softly, as he stared at the creature that started it all. Centuries ago, Salarian explorers opened the mass relay to a previously unknown system and met the Rachni, who promptly captured them. The Rachni used their extensive research on element zero to reverse-engineer the FTL drives on the explorers' startships. They proceed to build FTL vessels of their own and rapidly expanded into the galaxy, ushering the Rachni Wars. 'All because of those damned fucking Salarians couldn't keep their fucking curiosity in check, this wouldn't have happened,' Wrex thought to himself. In their desperation, the Salarians uplifted the Krogan to combat the Rachni, due to their ability to survive the harshest environments. It took centuries, but the Krogan were able to strike at the queens in their lairs and reclaim conquered Council worlds, and the Krogan were seen as saviors.

However, the actions of a few stupid Krogan, made the galaxy fear them, the genophage was created soon afterwards, turning the Krogan into a dying race. Wrex then heard a voice behind him. "Penny for your thoughts," John asked. Wrex shook his head annoyed.

"During the Rachni Wars, I lost a lot of my people, they died because of a fucking mistake the Salarians made," he said grimly. "Some of them I looked up to." John looked at him blankly, Wrex had always been closed off, but for him to share, it was different.

"Wait, you knew some Krogan that fought during the Rachni War? How old are you exactly," John didn't believe Wrex. Wrex looked at the Human with an amused grin.

"Old enough to be your ancestor's ancestor," the Krogan said amused. Wrex grew serious. "The defeat of the Rachni, was the only claim to honor we had, before the genophage stripped us on it, but bringing them back, Cerberus spit on the honor and sacrifice of my people, and for what I can't forgive them."

Wrex whet to the console, "Surely you can understand that Shepard, after all didn't the Batarians spit on your honor."

"How did you know about that? I never told you about Mindoir," this made John have a shocked and crept out face.

"Cause you just told me, whelp," Wrex grinned.

John scoffed, "You ass… but yeah, they did." John grew serious, "Do what you have to do."

"Glad we have an understanding," Wrex said as he pressed the button releasing the Rachni.

Ash saw the Krogan over the Terminal; her eyes went wide as she saw Wrex pressing some buttons. Garrus stopped her before she could charge towards him. "Wait, what are you doing," she was alarmed. Ash tried to get out of Garrus' grip but just hold her tighter.

"Skipper, what are you doing? He's…" John stopped her.

"I know, give him some support when he needs it," Johh smiled.

The Rachni was released and charged at the Krogan. The creature was a lot bigger than the one in the first base, and twice as dangerous. The rachni glowed blue and knocked the Krogan back a few inches.

"What the fuck is that," Ragan looked at it. "Since when do those things have biotics?" He readied his weapon but John shook his head. The Krogan regained his footing and blasted with warp fields, making the creature stagger a little. Then the Rachni screeched angrily as it unleashed a combination of acid and biotics. Wrex growl a wild battle cry. He threw himself at his enemy with abandon and gusto. He did not care about being hit himself; he just cared about dealing out as much destruction as possible, unleashed bullets and biotic powers as his enemy. John, Garrus, Ragan and Ash looked on with awe, to the humans, the Krogan appeared like a force of nature; he was a force a nature. To the turian, he looked like a tornado of destruction.

The Rachni used its tendril to impale the Krogan, but the old battlemaster just bobbed and weaved and charged at the Rachni, forcing the creature to the wall. Wrex then punched it against the steel wall, denting it more and more with every blow. The Rachni glowed a brilliant blue and pushed the Krogan back. When Wrex was stunned, the Rachni wrapped its tendril around the Krogan's neck but failed to stab him because a chain kunai grabbed ahold of tendril.

"Now," John looked at Ragan.

But Wrex looked at Ragan, "Stay back! This is my fight and my fight only!" The Rachni stabbed at Wrex again, but this time the Krogan grabbed the tendril and got up. The chained kunai left right before Wrex swung the rachni around and around until both of the Rachni's twin tendrils snapped off and the rachni slammed against the wall, the time cracking it. When the Rachni was reeling, Wrex came up and finished it with a point-blanks shot to the body. He shot the creature over and over until his gun started to overheat. The Krogan walked over to his team, before collapsing to his knees, panting heavily.

John came running towards him, "You hurt?"

"Your sympathy is not needed," Wrex put on a predatory grin then looked at the dead Rachni behind him. "Tough sons of bitches, just as I remembered." He came to his feet again and cracking his neck. "All healed and ready."

Ash came up to them, "You sure? That was a pretty nasty fight." Wrex was taken aback by the human's concern. 'Most aren't worried about a Krogan getting hurt, must be a Human thing.'

"Centuries of mercenary work and war, and I've never fell in battle. Not going to start now," he commented.

"Really?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Hey it works."

Wrex looked at them and grinned, he wouldn't admit it, but this group of ragtag aliens was starting to grow on him. 'Too bad they're not Krogan, they would fit in nicely, especially all three Shepards.' The team destroyed the second back, and went on to the final base; it was time to finish this.


	22. Chapter 20: The Tragedy of Kohoku

Chapter 20: The Tragedy of Kohoku

"Shit we're pinned down," Ragan yelled. He was unable to use his tech powers due to an electrical magnetic pulse. They had cleansed and destroyed two of the bases, but the last base was hell, even with a giant Krogan on their side. "Hold on for a little while, Tali and Kaiden should be down here soon. Just hold on and keep those helmets on," Ragan ordered. Garrus was shot in the knees and lying down beside Ragan. _'Fuck this shit! Now we are probably going to die before they get here._' He looked at John and throws a grenade at a trooper. But unfortunately, it was countered when a Cerberus Dragoon used lash to send the grenade back. Ragan grabs Garrus by the collar and quickly runs out of cover when the grenade lands about five inches from their position.

John looked at the whole Cerberus group and saw Garrus and Ashley were down. It was just him and Ragan. '_Come on, Rookie, you can do this,_' he thought. For the last base, Ragan asked Tali and Kaiden to help and John approved of it, he knew the last base would be the most heavily armed, so he decided to cut out the middle man and just sabotage the life support to the base, and old trick John was dusting off from his Torfan days. Of course, it was not welcomed by Tali. Ragan didn't agree with it either.

**Hours before the final assault – SSV Normandy SR-1**

_"You want me to do what," Tali was not happy with the plan John had. "John, if I do that while you're in there, I could kill you too."_

_"I agree with Tali on this," Jane spoke up. "If you die, then what are we going to do about Saren and the Geth. Or even the fucking Gojira-sized Reaper."_

_"Hey, the Reaper is not Godzilla sized. Don't worry, if we keep our helmets on the whole time, we'll be able to survive with the life-support in our suits, besides Tali and Kaiden will need the distraction," Ragan wasn't happy to hear John say that. Tali crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'll be careful, I promise."_

_"This isn't about promises, you need to stand up for it and rethink this fucking stupid play you idiotas," Jane and Ragan looked at Kaiden. "I you need to rethink and see if there is some other way. Ragan knows more about Cerberus, so he might give us a tip about the weapons they use."_

_"That is one big problem. Cerberus uses the same weapons as us but modified. A Cerberus Dragoon with have an M-3 Predator that will shoot a high velocity concussion slug. It's useless. But the base is heavily defended," Ragan then looked at the hologram. "I hate to admit it but we have to go with the fucking life support system."_

**NOW**

Ash's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming. "I hope this works, Skipper, suffocation is not exactly the best way to go. Hell no way to die is the way to go," she said like there was something wrong with his plan. Although he did this, before on Torfan anything could happen, one wrong hit from a bullet could shut down his life support, sharing his enemy's fate.

"It will, just trust Tali," Ashley raised a brow when he said that.

"You sure put a lot of trust in her, Skipper."

Ragan threw a grenade at the EMP and then denonated it. The EMP explodes and takes about five troopers with it. "EMP down, tech powers are now operational," Ragan told his whole team. "I hope Tali can do it. You need to put a little less trust in her because people will think something is wrong."

John blushed. "Just focus on the guys shooting at us." The team held their ground, until an alarm started to sound. The Cerberus troops gasped and choked for air. One by one the soldiers fell to the floor slowly dying from lack of oxygen. '_Should have kept their helmets on._' A beep from his omni-tool broke his silence.

"Shepard? Shepard, you bosh'tet, answer me," Tali's voice was full of venom for a little while. John raised his comm to answer her.

"Right here rookie, we're okay, but the way, good job," he said with a smile. The machines started to hum as they were reactivated. The team took off their helmets. Tali shook her head. "Tali?" He heard a sniff.

"Never, ever do that again. Do you know how much it scared me, thinking I was going to kill you, all of you," Tali choked. Tali started to cry and John now felt like shit for putting Tali through that, it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Smooth move, you really know how to treat a lady," Kaiden's voice was heard in the back ground. John rubbed his head sheepishly. '_Now I have to make it up to her._'

All of a sudden they heard a scream. "Shepard get here quickly, we're being attacked by something," Kaiden yelled.

'_Tali,_' John was alarmed at that. He ordered Ragan to get Garrus and Ashley to the Normandy. Then he order Wrex to get to Tali and Kaiden's postion. As they went their separate ways, a researcher came out. They were attacked by a strange creature.

"What the hell is that," Wrex asked. He looked at Kiaden.

Kaiden shrugged. "Don't look at me, never seen it before either," the biotic Human said.

The creature looked like the husks they've been fighting, but it was green and plantlike. It had Tali by the leg and she tried to kick it off with no success. The creature was clawing it way up her body, with soulless looking eyes staring at her. She never felt such fear in her life, as she desperately tried to fight it off. "Shepard," she screaming. Luckily Wrex grabbed the creature and starts bear hugging it.

"Get the fuck away from her," John was angered and shot it in the head. He then rushed at the creature and gave it a strong biotic kick and got in front of Tali. "You okay," he asked while looking back at her and she nodded. The creature got up and lunged at John but only to get stopped by Ragan's M-7 Lancer. Once the creature fell, John tried to punch it back, but rammed it when it sprang up. When it was on top of him, the planet-like creature opened its mouth and spit a green mist on him. Tali ran and kicked the creature from John and stood in front of him. She then looked at back at John and her eyes went wide with horror.

John stated coughing and was writhing in pain on the floor. "Shepard," Ragan got to him and shook his head. "What's wrong?" She put her hand on his forehead and saw his head laced with sweat, his eyes were dilated and he looked pale like death. "Keelah, you're burning up!"

'_What's happening to me?_' He was in great pain but that stopped when Ragan place a medi-gel despencer on him. It was slowly taking the pain away. John's insides felt like they were on fire, despite it, he tried to get up but his legs were too weak and gave out. '_Got to protect Tali,_' he thought as he collapsed on the floor again. Tali tried to hold him down, so John would not put himself into anymore danger. "Don't more, you bosh'tet, you've got to rest," Tali choke.

Ragan took command. "Wrex, throw field, Kaiden on support. This thing is not getting near John," he ordered. Wrex threw a throw filed and Kaiden hit its legs with his assault rifle. The green creature stumbled on to its back, Wrex ran up to finish the job but failed when it grabbed his legs and threw him into Kaiden. Ragan got pissed at it and decided to us some advanced moves. Two punches then a quick chain kunai attachment followed by two sword swipes then he teleported behind the creature and did a shadow strike. Instead of one hit, it was three hits: One punch to the chest, then punch to the head, followed by a stomp on the enemy's chest. After it was stunned, Ragan got to the creature's head and shot it three times. Two bullets didn't do any work so the third one killed it. Ragan and the team rushed to John and Tali.

"Shepard, Shepard," Tali yelled cradling his body. Her voice was full of tears. '_Good, at least she's safe,_' he though before everything went black.

Hours later, John woke up in a familiar place, it was the Normandy's med-bay, and his head was throbbing with pain. He felt something to his left, it was Tali sleeping. '_Still cute,_' he though with a smile. John gave her a kiss on the side, she started to wake up.

"You sleep well, Rookie?"

"John!" Tali was happily ran to John and hugged him like she'd never had before. Squeezing him tightly and holing him close to her.

"Umm Tali… I'm happy to see you too but I can't breathe."

"Oh… I'm sorry I was just so scared." Tears started pouring down her face. "I thought I lost you."

"You almost did if it wasn't for that medi-gel dispenser I placed on him," Ragan was at the desk. He woke up about five minutes before Tali did.

"Hey you'll never lose me," John then kissed her mouthpiece.

"Damn this suit, I wish I could kiss you for real," she had sadness in her voice. It was like something she wanted to do with him but couldn't due to her immune system. John put his hand on her cheek.

"You can. After we get to the Citadel and I get some immune boosters," Ragan looked at them. They looked at him like he knew something. "I know you are dating. I saw it in the body language."

The med-bay door opens and Kaiden walks in. "Having fun?"

"You could have knocked if it wasn't automatic," John hated the doors now days. Kaiden crossed his arms and saw Ragan at the desk.

"You're right about that. Unless Chakwas does something about it," Kaiden gave a smirk at them.

"Yeah, yeah. So what happened," John didn't remember much. He forgot some of what happened earlier today.

Ragan sighed, "We had to rush you back, to the med-bay. Whatever that thing did was potent, but we got you to Chakwas quickly. That poison or whatever it was is out of your system. I was the one that had to help her make sure that you don't die. She's on break and I'm waiting for her to come back in."

John shook his head, "Any data?"

"It was cleaned out, except one location. Their base on Nepheron in the Columbia system of the Voyager cluster. But Hackett has men sent there now. We shouldn't worry about it," Tali was glad for that.

"Good, then we can report back to Kohoku…," he saw Kaiden and Ragan bow their heads. "Something wrong?"

"We have some bad news," Kaiden looked at John. "It's about him."

"What happened?"

"That thing we fought, we got a sample and took a DNA test."

"What was the results?"

"Extensive rewrite on the cellular level, but the blood remained mostly untouched. We matched that blood to blood of the Alliance medical database, and we got a match," Ragan said in a low voice.

John felt sick. "And," he asked grimly. He thought there was going to be something that he would regret to hear. He looked at both of the alliance soldiers, both looking sick too.

"It matched Admiral Kohoku. That fucking thing was Kohoku," John's eyes looked like they were about to explode out of his skull. Ragan didn't want to tell him but he did it anyway. The four of them sat in silence, although the completed their mission, Cerberus in their cruelty had the last laugh.

"John," Tali said sadly.

"Contact Hackett, he needs to know."

"He already does, I told him," Kaiden did that while John was being placed in the med-bay.


	23. Chapter 21: Failure and Triumph

Chapter 21: Failure and Triumph

It's been two weeks since the Cerberus incident on Binthu that left the crew with a bad taste in their mouths. Whoever Cerberus was, they were excellent in keeping their info a secret and utterly brutal to those who knows their secrets. But to Tali, she was more worried about John as he has been depressed for days. The Normandy was docking at the Citadel as the crew was going to Kohoku's funeral. John had begged to keep it closed casket, despite what Kohoku's family wanted. Tali had to agree, no one deserved to see their father or husband's body as a sick joke of science. But thanks to Ragan's story of the village burning and his wife and two daughters died in front of him, the Kohoku's family changed it to be closed casket.

She approached John's room, when she came in; he was dressed inhis navy blues. The Quarian couldn't stop staring at her Human boyfriend; she was so used of seeing him in the blue t-shirt, pants and black combat boots of the rest of the crew. She felt very aroused, but she shook the thoughts from her head, now was not the time. "You look handsome," Tali blushed when she said that. John responded with a weak forced smile.

"You look nice too," he said. Then there was silence, an uncomfortable silence. So Tali decided to speak.

"It's not your fault, John, you couldn't have known that Kohoku wold be targeted," she said softly. John lowered his head.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better. Where's the rest of the crew?"

"They left for the funeral, we're the only one's here," John nodded in understanding as he finished with the last button on the uniform. Both of them left for the funeral.

The Human funeral was unlike anything she had seen before; it was so unlike Quarian funerals, which is more quick and simple. At first, the Normandy crew had trouble getting in, because this was Alliance funeral and most of John's ground team was aliens, but Kohoku's family let them come in thanks to John say he was a Spectre, as thanks for wiping out the people that killed the Admiral. The Quarian couldn't imagine the body in the ground, when Quarians died on the fleet, the captains would say a few nice words to the clan that lost a member, and then space the dead body, bodies took too much space and with being stuck on a ship, space was everything. Though she guessed her people's ceremony was a lot like the humans when they were still on their homeworld of Rannoch.

It was very somber; and the cries for lost family and friends filled the air, one moment got to Tali when she saw Kohoku's little granddaughter who was no more than six started crying on her mother's shoulder, while she cried also, it made her remember the time that she almost lost her mother, and tears ran down her cheeks. '_I'm glad you're safe mom,_' she thought. The funeral ended with friend and fellow soldiers offered their condolences to Kohoku's family. Tali went to look for John and found him talking to an older human, he had white hair and scar running across his face that made him look very intimidating, also he was wearing the same dress blues as John, except with more medals he looked very official looking. She overheard their converstation.

"Sir, I have info on Cerberus on Nepheron," Hackett looked at him and gave a smile while rubbing his beard.

"I know, Kaiden told me about it. I have some men on it. Don't worry about it. I'll have them deal with it. And we will avenge them," the old man said. He turns around and sees Ragan come up. "Sergeant."

Ragan saluted the old man, "Admiral Hackett, it's good to see my old CO is doing well."

"Admiral, I want to help hunt them down," John said. Ragan looked at his cousin and backed off a little. Hackett gave a quick but yet hard to hear laugh when he saw Ragan backing off.

"You feel responsible for his death. Kohoku would be flattered that the one of the first Human Spectres wants to avenge him, but negative."

John looked at him, "But sir…" The old man held up a hand.

"I know you want to go after them, but now you need to focus on Saren, think of the bigger picture," John wanted to complain but was interrupted by Hackett. "We will handle this, that's an order."

All John did was sighed and saluted him, "Yes sir." John walked away and saw Tali. "So you heard everything?"

Tali nodded, "I'm sorry, John." John didn't do anything but gave a weak smile to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks but I'm fine." John walked away with Tali closely following him.

Ragan went to the bar while the new couple were in the Wards, heading for the Normandy until a C-Sec officer came to meet him. "Commander Johnathan Ryu Shepard? Lieutenant Girard, Citadel Security and Banking Protections." The man said, saluting.

"What is it, Lieutenant," John was wearily at this. Today's events left him very tired and the last thing he need was for someone needing his help.

"There's a girl here, she recently escaped from Batarian space. She… Ah sir, um… she says she's from Mindoir. I'm guessing she was captured during the raid…," the C-Sec officer said.

Tali looked up at John in surprise. She remembered the night she and John talked; he mentioned it, but never more than a few words. She was concerned, but was unsure what to say.

John snapped his attention. "You sure? Is she okay?"

"Not really sir… she's… we tried to get her help, but she had a gun and shot one of my men in the foot," John got his face in shocked when he heard that. "She is held up in the docking bay…" The Lieutenant took a deep breath, "Sir… she… she says she wants to die."

Tali gasped softly, '_That poor girl._' She thought of John and looked at him.

"Where," he simply asked.

"Docking bay A02. We're trying our best to talk her down, but we're slowly losing the fight," Girard said.

"John, that's on the way to the Normandy," Tali said. John nodded and the two took a shuttle over to the Docks.

Docking A02 was surrounded by C-Sec officers, trying to talk down the girl with a gun in her hand. Each time one of the officers tried to come close, the girl would shoot at the officers, luckily she was very bad shot with the pistol, but didn't make the situation less tense. John and Tali made it to the dock. "Stand down, I'll handle if rom here," John ordered. The officers looked back and offered a salute. John looked for the person in charge and an Asari came up to them, she saluted. "Where is she?"

"Corporal Tanza K'lon. She's just up here sir, past the loading dock," the asari said so fast it was hard for John to understand it but then started playing the whole message again slowly in his mind.

"How bad is it," Tali asked. The Asari gave a curious glance in Tali's direction, but gave them answers.

"She's up there," she started by pointing to the area up ahead. "We've tried to talk her down but every time we get close she tries to shoot one of our officers. Only one officer was shot and it was at the foot."

"Anything you can tell me about her," John wanted to get every piece of clue so he started investigating.

"We looked through some old Mindoir records, we have a match. Talitha Schwartz," John flinched at the name. "You know here?" John nodded. "Good, since you know here, it will be easier, but if you can't talk her down, we got snipers lined up to take her down."

Tali's eyes went wide, "She's a scared little girl, she needs help, not someone shooting at her."

"I don't like this anymore than you, but I'm just following policy," John lifted a hand.

"I don't think so. Spectre authority. Do not shot if I can't do anything. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the Asari saluted him.

"It won't come to that because I won't let it happen. Let's go Tali."

John began to walk towards the dock, the Asari spoke of. "Wait, take this. Its sedative, but it is best not force it on her. She's been through enough." She threw a small metal cylinder with a nozzle on top to John. And the two went towards the docks. Tali looked at him and spoke up.

"How do you know her?"

John looked at her, "She's my ex-girlfriend's little sister and my sisters' friend. Her old sister died while I was trying to protect her and I thought Talitha shared her fate, but I was wrong. There's still a connection to my past still alive, I had given up a long time ago…"

"I understand John."

Tali hung back a bit but were still able to get a good look at the girl when she came into view. She was thin, almost emaciated, her head had a thin patch of brown hair that did little to hide the scars and burns covered it. Tears ran down the Quarian's cheeks, she had heard of the Batarian's brutality to their slaves, but to see in front of her, was overwhelming with sadness.

"You can go back, if you want to, Rookie," John was trying to help Tali.

Tali just sniffed and shook her head. "No, now that I've seen here I want to help even more."

Talitha whirled around at the sound of their footsteps and pointed the gun at John. "Stop! Stop! WH… Who are you," she was yelling. The pistol was shaking in her hands, her eyes darted back and forth between Tali and John.

"It's me Johnathan, it's been a long time Tal, you become pretty like your sister." John said in a friendly tone with a smile.

Talitha blinked her eyes, "H-how do you know me?"

"I was your sister's b…" he stops for a second before saying any more. "I was you're sister's friend on Mindoir, I'm your friend too, don't you remember?"

"I remember only fires. Smell of smoke and burning meat… people screaming as they cage them! As they put the metal on their backs. Wires in their brains, the pains… don't want the pain," she shook in fear.

"Talitha, it is okay. They can't hurt you anymore, and I'm here."

"I want to believe that… I didn't want to… be there anymore. In the pen… in the cages. Screaming while… while they do things to me…" She shivered, wrapping her arms around her chest protectively. Tali was angry at the thought of what she, Jane and John had suffered at the hands of Batarians. '_Damn them. Damn them all._'

"Talitha, I'm going to take a step towards you, no one is going to hurt you. I promise." Cautiously, the Commander slowly took a step towards her, Tali had her hand on her pistol; if she was a threat to John she would shoot. But John looked back and shook his head. Tali relaxed.

"Stay! Don't touch me! Never again," she suddenly snapped, the gun pointed back at him.

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you Talitha," John put his hand behind his head. "My hands will be behind my head the whole time, I promise." She calmed down and then pointed the pistol at the floor. She never took her eyes of his hand. "See we're friends, I grew up on Mindoir too, your family and mine were friends. You played with my sisters all the time. Do you remember Kyoko, Clare, and Serah, and Jane, my sisters?"

Tears ran down her cheeks and she smiled a little as she nodded. "We always played hid and seek, I would always win, but they never got angry with me," she then lowered her head. "Why are we alive? Why do we live and they die?"

"Jane is alive," Talitha looked at him. John lowered his head, "I don't know there have been times where I wanted to join them," he softly said. "I failed them, I should have died with them, but I couldn't… not even Jane…" Tears began to form in Tali's eyes as she watched him hang his head with pain clear in his features.

Talitha dropped the gun as he spoke but fired due to the friction. Luckily the bullet missed. Her eyes went wide. "What stopped you?"

"I had to put myself back together and keep going with my twin, because I wanted to show the Batarians, that they can't and won't break me, and to make them proud of me."

"Do you think they could be proud of me too," John nodded as he approached her. Talitah looked at him, then at his hands and back. Tears still falling from her eyes. Without warning, she jumped into him sobbing desperately as John held her tightly.

Tali gave a small smile. '_He's had so many tragedies, but he keeps going regardless. Keelah, I love him._'

John pulled out the injection-gun out of his belt. "Listen Talitha, this will make you sleep and they'll take you to a place where you can get better. Okay?" Talitha nodded as he pulled the injection-gun towards her. John pressed it gently against her neck and pulled the trigger.

"Will the nightmares go away," she asked softly. John smiled and nodded. Talitha fell asleep in his arms and John carried her towards the officers with Tali close behind.

Seconds later, a medical team was sent up with a C-Sec escort and loaded Talitha in an ambulance. Gerard came up to them and shook John's hand. "Thank you Commander."

"Just get her some help, and update me on her condition, please."

"Yes sir." With one last salute, he retreated back down the ramp, leaving John and Tali by themselves. Tali gripped his hand. "Are you alright?"

"When the Batarians attacked, do you know how old she was then? She was six years old and my other three sisters were seventeen and eighteen years old. Two seventeens, twins. They were just innocent when the Batarians attacked, they didn't deserve this…"

"No one does," Tali hugged John.

"But then when I saw Talitha, all I though was I should have done more, I should have been stronger. But here I am, as useless now, as I was then." Tali looked at John; he had tears in his eyes.

She kept hugging him as he broke into sobs. "That's not true, John, you did more for that girl than you thought. You gave her a second chance. You're not useless and don't even forget that."


	24. Chapter 22: Mo' Money, Mo' Problems

Chapter 22: Mo' Money, Mo' Problems

John and Tali went to the embassy lounge so John could cool down. With Kokoku's funeral and seeing an old friend from Mindoir, the Spectre's emotions was pretty raw. As the couple went in, they received a couple of stares from the patrons of the lounge, but Tali ignored them. She was here for Joh, not them. Tali and John sat down.

"We don't have to be here if you uncomfortable, Rookie," Tali smiled and place a hand on his cheek.

"As you would say… fuck them." John gave an amused smirk, Tali was so happy, this was the first time since after the funeral he gave that cocky smile. It meant he was feeling better, little by little. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, just a cup of water," Tali nodded and went to the vender, as she was waiting for the water, an Asari in red and white dress approached her. The Quarian rolled her eyes; she was probably coming over to give her a hard time, it always the case with her people, the galaxy's punching bag.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I couldn't help but notice your friend," Tali glared at her.

"Boyfriend," she corrected curtly. The Asari's face grew surprised at the notion of Quarian and Human being together, but didn't seem to bother by it.

"Ah, don't worry I'm not interest in your Human, but I'm interested in one of the first Human Spectres." Tali narrowed her eyes at the Asari, she didn't care too much for her arrogance, nor did she trust her. The vender beeped and the water came out. "I was wondering if he would like to talk about a problem."

"Why talk to me," Tali reached for the water.

"Talking to friends tend clear any misconceptions or distrust." She looked at Tali before finally relenting, she couldn't be surprised that people would ask him, he was a Spectre after all. "I ensure you it is simple."

"Very well, but don't be surprised if he says no, he's been through a lot." The Asari nodded and the two went back to John, Tali gave him the water and sat next to him The Asari then introduced herself as Nassana Dantius, an Asari diplomat that wanted help a group of mercenaries attacked a freighter where her sister was a crew member. However they since kidnapped her for ransom money, as their family is prestigious and well known. Nassana says that she paid the ransom to the required account but that her sister was not released.

"So why to me, and not C-Sec," John had a bad feeling.

"By law, I am required to make an attempted extortion to C-Sec. However I was afraid Dahlia's safety, so I just paid them, if C-Sec find out, I could be in jail!"

John raised a brow. "Why would they put you in jail?"

"Government representatives are not allowed to negotiate with terrorists, according to the law it would encourage more kidnappings," she then saw Ragan in the background walking around to find a seat. "I would be stripped of my post and Dahlia would still be in the hands of slavers." Tali looked at John, he looked bothered by this, and she knew that family was very important to him. John then spoke up.

"Do you know where she is?"

"The last message was at in the Artemis Tau Cluster. If you do this, then I'lll give you anything you want."

John shook his head. "I won't do it for payment, I'll get your sister back. Promise." John walked away, Tali was about to walk away but looked back at the Asari. Her eyes narrowed, she simply didn't trust Dantius; she went to catch up with John. "I'm going to have C-Sec look into her files."

About five minutes after landing on the surface of Sharjila. Ragan, Jane, Tali and John were looking at what was purposively the merc base. Joker's voice is heard over the comm link, "Sharjila has a very dense atmosphere of ammonia and oxygen. Its temperate surface is mainly composed of alumina with deposits of sulfur. Comm buoys in the system have recently logged a number of unregistered vessels operating nearby. Sharjila has an extensive silicon-based, oxygen-breathing ecology. Heavily populated areas are covered with fine silica dust, the respiratory by-product of the world's higher animal forms. High-speed surface winds, often laden with abrasive silica dust, present a hazard. In area where the wind deposits a great deal of silica, footing can be treacherous. EVAs are discouraged."

The last sniper tower fell as the Mako fired the tank's gun that swiveled around as the pirates shot at the tank with their guns, but the tank mowed them down like they were nothing. They tank then shook hard.

"What the hell," John was looking around the window. Tali worked her fingers on the console to locate the source of the attack; she found it, a Krogan with heavy weapon in his hand. She then looked at the status of the mako's shields, on more hit and the tank would be destroyed. Ragan quickly started recharging the shields but failed when sparks start flying off the omni-tool.

"Fuck," Ragan cussed under his breath.

"Krogan with heave weapon," Tali said.

"Got him in my sights," Jane said. The Human activated the mako's cannon, and pressed the button, the cannon went off and the Krogan went flying off the ledge of the pirates' HQ was on. "He's done." Ragan laughed at.

"Shields won't recharge, might need to do something else. I'll stay here when you three get out," Ragan started working on the shields again and this time got parts of it working.

"No more hostiles," the team except for Ragan got out of the mako and went into the base. The team was careful with their steps as they went along the base, pirates were notorious for booby trapping their bases, and luckily these pirates seemed to be novices to that face. As they continued, John noticed how quiet Tali was since they left the Normandy.

"Hey rookie, you okay?"

"Are you sure we can trust Dantius? I don't trust her; something about all this is off," Tali had a little thought go through her mind stating that Nassana was hiding something.

"You think she might be lying?" He asked. "I don't think so, nobody would like about the safety of their family, and no one's that heartless… except for an old Earth villain, Adolf Hitler. But even if she didn't show it to me, C-Sec is looking into her files. I have a bad feeling about here but I'm not sure if the lied. I mean the story is close of hitting home."

"I hope you're right," weariness was one thing Tali hated in her voice but this time it was for good. The team came into the main room and a shot rang out and they went to cover. John peeked from cover and saw two snipers, one of the main floor and the second on the upper floor catwalk, to side was another Krogan and the rest were either Human or Turina. A box was then thrown at the team, one of them was biotic; this was going to be a messy battle.

John immobilized the Krogan in a stasis field, while Jane took care of the two snipers. Tali sabotaged the cannon fodder's weapons and blasted them with pistol fire. The Krogan broke free of the statis and was charging at the team. John tripped him with a throw field to the legs, where the Krogan landed head first on the floor. The team opened fired killing him before he could come back up. All that was left was the biotic, she blew back Jane and Tali easily but not John. The Human countered with his warp field to take away biotic barriers, the biotic was good, in fact better than the spectre thought, as he could barely withstand her biotics.

Jane and Tali went to cover to help John, shooting her to keep the biotic off-balance, she shielded herself with the boxes and threw it at the Human and Quarian. John stopped the box, and threw it back at her, but she forcing the back back to him. The box struggled under the power of the two biotics and was crushed under the power struggle. Tali saw John was losing ground to the biotic, and saw a canister near the biotic. She sabotaged it; resulting in an explosion distracted the biotic long enough for John to gain back ground, the Spectre pinned the biotic to the wall, while she struggled in vain, Jane finished her with a gunshot to the head.

Tali came over to John, "You okay?"

"Yeah, let's find Dahlia," John said out of breath. The team searched high and low looking for the Asari, could not find her anywhere. "This is strange; Dantius said he sister would be here, could she have gotten the place wrong?"

"We could have gotten here too late and they killed her," Jane said. Tali then called them, the twins went upstairs to her location. When they came up, Tali was in front of the console with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Rookie," John asked.

"You should take a look at this…" John read the data on the console, apparently Dantius was telling the truth but not the way they expected. In truth, Dahlia was the black sheep on the prominent family; her sister, Nassana Dantius, a diplomatic emissary on the Citadel, and her mother Lian Dantius, one of the major Matriarchs of Thessia. Knowing Nassana would be heavily monitored or even demoted if her sister's activities are revealed, Dahlia decides to blackmail Nassana and receives a large sum of credits as a result. In reality, John wasn't there to rescue her, but he was there to assassinate Dahlia and keep the dirty family secret from being revealed.

"I'm sorry John," Jane said.

"Let's get out of here…," John could barely contain his anger. The team left the base to face Nassana.


	25. Chapter 23: Feros part 1

Chapter 23: Feros part 1

John went back to the Citadel to face Nassana, the mission was a hoax, a glorified assassination mission to eliminate her sister from ruining their family. And John fell for it hook, line, sinker; he felt angry, but mostly at himself he should've never agreed to the mission. He was so emotional that he forgotten that not all people could be trusted. A mistake that will not happen again, he made it to the Citadel Lounge where some C-Sec officers saluted him. There was Dantius, sitting smugly and sipping her tea.

"Sir, we have orders to arrest her. Spectre authorization," said the Turian C-Sec officer.

"Granted," Ragan popped his knuckles. John gave a nod to indicate to follow his order.

John approached her. "You conniving little bitch," John growled.

"Whatever do you mean, Commander," Nassana was playing him.

"Don't play dumb. We know that Dahlia was a pirate and that you wanted her gone," Tali slammer her fist on the table.

Nassana smiled smugly, "And so the truth comes ou, it's not personal. But I couldn't let Dahlia ruin us."

"But she was your sister," Jane was looking at her with mean eyes.

Nassana scoffed, "And? Do you know how many sisters I have within my clan? Enough where losing one won't make a difference, as long as the family apparatus is intact. Now here, a little something for your 'support'," she pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool. "I hope to do business with you in the future."

John scoffed, "Don't count on it."

"Nassana Dantius, you are hereby under arrest for dealing with terrorists. Breaking Council Law "Anti-Cerberus of 2181 section five paragraph four subsection 4: "Any one that deals with money with a terrorist or mercenary group is automatically placed under arrest and any rewards given to the people that have done the job is collected at evidence," Ragan motioned two C-Sec officers to get behind her. "I suggest you give up or I will kill you."

"Fine, you may take me," one of the C-Sec officers grabs Nassana's arms and places handcuffs on her. The two officers leave the room. "She won't be able to escape. If she does, I know an assassin named Thane Krios to kill her."

The team left and went back to the Normandy. The ship took off and went into the mass relay. As the ship flew, there was a beep and the comm opened.

"John, good news, we got a lead on Saren," Joker said. "The colony of Feros has reported some Geth trouble." John smirked a little, maybe being back on the mission will help with the bad taste in his mouth from that Dantius mission.

"Joker, get us to Feros," John ordered.

"Aye-aye!"

"Feros is a habitable world in the Attican Beta cluster. Two-thirds of the habitable surface is covered with ruins of crumbling Prothean megalopolis. In the millennia since the Prothean extinction, the ruins have been picked over by looters many times. Feros was considered a poor prospect for coloization, as little open ground remains for agriculture. The only sizable fresh water sources are the pools, which are tapped by decaying Prothean aqueduct system. The dead cities, while in good condition considering their antiquity, are of uncertain stability. Ground level is congested by dozen meters of fallen debris and the air is fouled by dust. In 2178, the human ExoGeni Corporation announced its intention to place permanent colony of Feros, to thoroughly explore the ruins. The pioneer settlement was placed on the upper levels of several intact skyscrapers, using the surviving Prothean aqueducts and rooftop hydroponics gardens to support population," the Mako's VI started talking again.

"I hate that," Ragan face-palms his ownself and slowly lets the hand slide down.

"ExoGeni should get their money back, this place is in a bad way," Ashley was reading the codex. Tali nodded in agreement. Ragan didn't give a care about what company stays or goes. Zhu's Hope, the main Human colony on Feros, had been hit hard by the geth. The Colonists were repelling the Geth forces, but barely as they were constantly pounded by wave after wave of attack. John's intervention in the tunnels had driven off the latest assault. They met with Fai Dan, leader of the colony and John had ordered his team to help the colony get back on his feet.

Tali, however felt something strange about the colony, like something was out of place. After finishing up the varren hunt, the group met a strange man. "Ah! That was a good one," he laughed hysterically. John looked at the man warily.

"What the hell is wrong with you," John didn't think the man was right.

The man cheerfully, "Just invoking the master's whip! Reminds me I'm alive."

"O…kay," John narrowed one eye and had an eyebrow raised.

"Shepard, we could help him," Tali was moving forwards but was grabbed by John and shook his head.

"I don't think we can help, mentally anyway."

Tali looked at the man, he seemed to be in pain, but there were no cuts or bruises. The man shook and held his head, "The Geth…"

That caught the team's attention. "What about the geth," Jane asked.

"Thorn in the side of the -," he started but then yelled on top of his lungs.

"Thorn in the side of whom," John was confused like everyone else. Tali didn't know what to say, Jane just thought the man was mentally unstable and Ragan was trying to avoid another ear screech from the man.

The man stained as he spoke, "Must fight… but… it's like running… through… thorn bush."

Jane sighed. "We're not getting anywhere, we tell Fai Dan about this guy." Ragan, John and Tali agreed. As they walked back to Zhu's Hope, Tali looked back at the man; she knew something was wrong now. They made it back to the colony base, done with their errand for them.

"Thank you, we should be able to last a while longer," Fai Dan looked at the man that was looking at the hologram of the building.

Tali though about the man in the tunnel. "We found a man in the tunnels, he needs help."

The man that is looking at the hologram gets on is comm link, "Bravo Squad, head towards the tunnels now. Find the man and bring him here if you can. Be warned, Geth are still active."

Fai Dan looked at the man, "Maxiot, you need relax." He looked at Tali and then lowered his head. "Ian, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do but bring him back if the Geth don't ambush the people."

"He said something about the Geth being a thorn of someone or something. What did that mean," John tried to understand that when silence comes up, it means something that doesn't need to be discussed. Fai Dan and his assistant, Arcelia Silva Martinez, were hiding something. "Out with it, what's going on with this colony," John's forceful voice made everything seem like everything was about to come out. Secrets that Fai Dan didn't want the public to know about.

Fai Dan looked pale. 'They're scared of something,' Tali didn't need to think twice about that. Fai Dan and Arcelia looked at each other and nodded, "If you want to know, go to the ExoGeni building that is all I can tell you," fear consumed Fai Dan. Jane and Ragan looked at each other and shook their heads. 'Whaetever is at ExoGeni must be big.'

"Where is the building," Ragan asked. The team took the elevator that lead to the skyway after Fia Dan pointed at it. The elevator was a Human construction that must have been crammed somehow into the Prothean structure, leading them to what was basically an oversized garage pointed towards the skyway. They were ambushed by geth drones. "Get to cover," Ragan and John said together. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Everyone scrambled to what little cover the skyway had. John and Tali sabotaged the drones, Ragan did shadow strikes on most of the drones, and Jane picked them off with her sniper rifle.

The battle drew the attention of the colonists. "What happened," one of them asked.

"Geth drones, do you have weapons," the colonists nodded when they found out that John was a friendly. "Good, guard this area." The team made their way to the Mako. The garage door opened.

The view on the skyway was spectacular, despite the fact it was a war zone. The sun sent a dim light through the clouds, and the skyscrapers top of alien shapes could be seen to all sides. The skyway itself was not much a single bridge but an entire structure of different paths, something that must have been a cloud high traffic network between the towers in Prothean times. The support structures for those roads added to the alien nature of the landscape.

"I'm guessing that large white building is ExoGeni," Jane was confident about it. The road was long and full of Geth juggernauts and Geth armatures. John had to use the maneuverability of the vehicle to its fullest, using both curves and thrusters to evade enemy fire and Ragan returned fired with the main cannon that he outfitted before the mission.

"E e jigoku! Kono omona taihō wa genzai 10-bai ijō no kyōryokuna sore ga tame ni shiyō yori modesu," Ragan was speaking his native language, Japanese.

"John, we got radio chatter," Tali said. She looked at Ragan because her translator didn't understand one word but '10'. She went back to the radio and everyone heard a voice of a man and a woman arguing. "It's coming from that tunnel," the skyway led into such a covered passage, protected by walls, a roof and a gate door, the latter probably installed by Humans. As soon as they had passed it, the team got out.

"You can't just leave her, that's my daughter, you bastard," the mysterious woman yelled. The man was scattered and panicky. 'He looks like he has something to hide,' Tali thought. Tali moved her leg and a loud clang was heard. 'Kongkek' she thought.

"Who's there," the man asked. John and the team came out of hiding to a room full of security guards aiming guns at them. John and his team came out slowly with their hand up and walked into the open.

"Well this is just great," Jane muttered annoyed. The team was surrounded by a group of jumpy guards with guns pointing at them. Jane and Tali looked at both Ragan and John waiting for an order. Instead John spoke.

"If you're going to point guns at us, you better be ready for a fight," John was dead serious about that. The guards looked at each other not sure what to do.

"How would you like it if the council hunted you down for killing two Spectres," the guards start shaking in their shoes and lowered the weapons.

Jane looked on with a smirk, "You did the right choice boys and girls. Your lives did depend on that."

"Crap, I can't believe the Council Special Tactics and Recognizance is here now," the man was alarmed. The woman shook her head and stood forward. "Get back, Juliana," the man ordered and then turned to John. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Juliana rolled her eyes and looked at the panicked man. "Relax Jeong. They're obviously not Geth." She looked back at Ragan and John. "If you don't mind please state your names."

"Spectre and Alliance Navy Commander Johnathan Shepard. This is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Alliance Navy Commander Jane Shepard. Then we have Spectre and Alliance Marines Sergeant Ragan Shepard," John greeted them with an annoyed. She could tell he did not exactly enjoy weapons being waved at him. "And for the health of everyone in here I would suggest you never do that again." He said before adding a smirk. "We're here to stop the Geth siege."

* * *

><p>Kongkek means fuck in Khelish.<p>

E e jigoku! Kono omona taihō wa genzai 10-bai ijō no kyōryokuna sore ga tame ni shiyō yori modesu means Hell yeah! This main cannon is now ten times more powerful than it use to be in Japanese.


	26. Chapter 23: Feros part 2

Chapter 23: Feros part 2

Jeong scoffed. "Two Human Spectres? Do you really expect us to believe that?" John glared at him and glowed blue, the security guards help up their weapons. However, on look from the Spectre made them think twice, he looked back at Jeong.

"If you want to test to see if I'm the real deal, be my guess. I would be more than happy to prove it to you. And so would he," John pointed at Ragan. Jeong gulped and shut up, Julian sighed and shook her head.

"Ignore him, he's just paranoid," she said. "I'm just glad to see friendly faces and not Geth for once."

"Do you know what the Geth are after," Jane had to ask bluntly. One thing about her. She wanted to know about this before anything else.

Juliana shook her head, "No, they just attack without any warning. It was a complete massacre. We were lucky to get out."

"What was at the labs," Tali's turn to ask a question.

"A lot of research material, that exceeds my pay grade to know," she looked at Jeong and shook her head. "But the Geth have turned the building into a fortress."

"Are there any other ways in," Ragan wanted to get some information.

"Just one but the problem with that one is that it is on top of the building. I'm sure one of you four can do it."

John nodded, "Understood, then we better hurry. It might be a clue to our mission." John and the team began to move out but Jeong got in the way. Jane shook her head in annoyance, this guy was really asking for it. Ragan popped his knuckles and then the neck.

"No," Jeong yelled. "All information in there is property of ExoGeni! The main office won't be happy."

Ragan rolled his eyes and walk past him. "You and ExoGeni can kiss my fucking ass," he then flipped Jeong off. John and the rest of the group laughed before walking out.

Jeong gave up and dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Just… just don't do too much damage."

Tali shook her head, "Maaf manusia"

Before they left, Juliana spoke up, "Commander John Shepard, before you go… My daughter, Lizbeth. She's missing…" Ragan quickly turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how it feels to lose a child," Ragan then started looking at the end of the tunnel.

Jeong snorted. "She's probably dead…," he muttered. Juliana and Ragan galred at him. Jeong cowered.

"If I find her, I'll bring her back, you have my word," John said gently. Juliana smiled and nodded.

The group made their way to the ExoGeni building; however the Geth wasn't going to make this easy. "Uh! Don't these Geth know the meaning of the word, break," Jane asked annoyed. The Mako mowed down the Geth with its cannon and guns. The tank was then rocked hard.

"What the hell was that," John, Ragan, and Jane heard Tali gasped.

"Colossus! Straight ahead," Tali yelled. The Geth colossus, where the armatures were annoying, the colossus were outright menaces, they were larger, with stronger armor and had a repair protocol. They are equipped with mass accelerator machine guns and a more powerful Siege Pulse mass accelerator cannon that can create craters in the earth.

"John, what's the plan," Jane asked while Ragan opened the door and jumped on top of the tank. "What the fuck are you doing, Ragan?" John gave back and gave a devilish smirk. Jane and Tali went pale, that smile meant one thing; John and Ragan was going to do something really stupid.

Tali's eyes went wide. "No, no, no please don't tell me you're thinking of…" Tali said before getting interrupted by the Mako. The Mako started to speed up towards the colossus. "YOU BOSH'TET," she yelled after closing the door. John ordered Ash to prep the guns. The Mako fired at the colossus while dodging siege pulse and Ragan had his magnetic boots on so he wouldn't be thrown off that easily. The Mako crashed against the colossus just before it could unleash another siege pulse, the team was harshly rocked. Ragan quickly ran up the Mako and started attacking the colossus at local area. After a few seconds, most of the wires and metal was destroyed by bullets.

"NOW," Ragan yelled. John gave a grin.

"Jane, fire the cannon," he ordered. Jane aimed the cannon and fired point-blank. The colossus broke apart violently. Ragan then quickly starts running back to the Mako and opens the door then jumps back in. Tali closes the door and gives their reckless CO and CXO a murderous glare, however John and Ragan didn't care; they were pound for their so-called 'tactic'. John looked back with a raised brow.

"What, we made it," John said sheepishly.

"Tali you want to do this or should I," Jane wanted to yell but Tali spoke.

"Of all the crazy… do you two even think before you do this stuff," Tali was yelling that it felt like their ears broke. "You're lucky, the Mako can take hits!"

John smirked, "And had an awesome engineer. You know you love it, the way I killed that Geth turned you on." Ragan was holding his breath so he wouldn't laugh, but it was so hard for him to do it.

Tali blushed and then kicked John's shin in a playful mood," I… you… but… bosh'tet," Ragan and Jane knew they were a couple and saw that Tali was also frustrated.

John jumped up, holding his shin in fake pain. "Aw come on, Tali…"

Jane raised a brow at the two arguing. Since Kohoku's funeral, they were becoming too chummy for her liking. She didn't want to say anything to them, and seeing how close she was to him was making her laugh in her mind. She liked Tali, she saw her like a younger sister, but she was not going to let Tali have him without a catch. '_Sorry Tali, but I sure as hell ain't will to give my brother up to you without a catch._' She looked at Ragan who immediately turns his head to the left and started whistling. "We're here by the way, if you're done." The two arguing couple looked sheepishly at each other and blushed.

Tali then looked at Jane, "You okay, you seem angry."

"Nothing I'm fine," Jane lied.

The ExoGeni building was large and expansive and full of rubble. The Geth had hit it hard. "Split up, if you find any Geth, don't take any chances," John motioned them to split up. Ragan placed a silencer on his M-3 Predator.

Tali shook her head. "I don't think you should be talking about taking any chances," she said annoyingly. "Considering the stunt with the colossus and that armature incident on Therum." John stiffened and blushed at that. Jane blinked at that. '_Just what did I miss on Therum._'

The group split up looking for any way in. That, however was easier said than done. Ragan climbed up by using two kunais. The main road was destroyed, likely from the geth bombardment and the inner parts of the building were surrounded by Geth barriers. No matter through how many corridors they walked, how many staircases they used, how many door frames they checked, there was always a blue energy field in the way. After a while it became frustrating.

"Son of a –, what's with the Protheans and blue energy fields," John was getting annoyed.

"One its Geth, not Prothean and two I found a way in," Tali was proud.

"Nice one," John commented, "but looks like it's a one way drop."

"We have no choice," Jane was shaking in her seat. "We'll just have to find another way out. At least Ragan is out of the Mako and climbing the cliff." John, Tali and Jane began to carefully slide down a steep rocky slope. John was the first one to get out in the open, then Tali and Jane then heard a bang and rushed to help. The two women saw John fighting a group of Varren, they went to help. John lifted them up with an anti-singularity field while Tali blasted them with her shotgun. That soon gotten the attention of a huge pack that came after them, Jane took out her assault rifle and blasted them back while John thinned the herd with his biotics.

When the fighting was done, the woman with John introduced herself, "I… I'm Elizabeth Baynham." She was shaking in her own shoes.

"Juliana's daughter," Jane asked.

She looked at Jane. "You met my mother? Is she still alive?" John gave her a nod. "Oh thank God," Lizbeth breathed out. Her voice was weak and tired, and even her knees seemed to give in for a moment, which made the team wonder how long she's been here.

"What are you doing here," Tali asked.

"Ah, it's my fault," the woman looked at Tali, then at John. "Everyone else was running and I stayed back to back up data. Next thing I knew, a Geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped. I tried to get out, but the way was blocked."

"The Geth have docked a ship to the tower," John was thinking this was going to be interesting. "Why?"

Lizbeth nodded, "I think that it has to keep energy fields up. I've noticed they're laying power cables everywhere, and they seem to lead to the ship. They don't want anyone getting close… to the…"

"Told you it wasn't Prothean," Tali smirked at John.

John rolled his eyes, "To the what?"

"I don't know," she looked at the building, "but my guess is that they're here for the Thorian. It's an indigenous life form to Feros. ExoGeni was it."

Jane though back to Ian in the tunnels, "Brother."

John nodded. "Why are the Geth interested in this Thorian? What is it exactly, anyway?"

"I don't know," Lizbeth answered. "I think it's a planet being. I know it's very old, thousands of years even. But I don't know why the Geth woulhd have any sudden interest in it."

"Maybe they're taking up to gardening," that sarcastic remark made John look at Tali.

"Doubt it, but we're stuck in here until that field is disabled," Jane started looking for some things. "Hello. What's this?" Jane grabs a M-97 Mantis off the ground. "Now we are talking some fire power."

John nodded without realizing that his sister was walking away. "Time to go hunting then," Lizbeth came up to him and gave John a white and blue card with her picture and the ExoGeni's logo on it.

"This is my ID card, it will open any locked doors or data console. You may be able to find out more about the Thorian, but be careful. The Geth are really everywhere," Lizbeth sat down on the ground.

John just smirked. "More fun for us then."

"Search for somewhere safe, we'll be back soon," Jane came back and pointed at a cavern to hide. Lizbeth went in the cavern and stayed put. "Let's go," Jane then looks at Tali and John. The team went deep into the building.

"Ragan here, I found the entrance. I'm heading inside. I'll be down in the main room around five minutes. See you when you get in," Ragan then closed the comm link before John or anyone could respond.

* * *

><p>Maaf manusia means sorry person in Khelish<p> 


	27. Chapter 23: Feros part 3

Chapter 23: Feros part 3

The offices of ExoGeni were empty, like a ghost town, except for the Geth and Krogan the building. All of a sudden, the group heard a distant, muffled song faintly coming from the main area. "Do you guys hear that? It sounds like… singing," Jane commented. She gripped her assault rifle slightly tighter; she didn't like the unusualness of it.

"It's … a Quarian singing. This is in Khelish," Tali said in awe. The group looked from the corner; they saw geth on their knees, like they were praying. '_Prayer? Geth pray?_' Tali got her shotgun ready and were about to fire, John stopped her.

"Whoa rookie, hold it," John gently lowered Tali's gun down.

Tali looked at him, "We have the perfect chance to kill them, why?"

John looked around. "I think we're surrounded." The group looked around the room and the geth had them surrounded, but they didn't attack, they seemed mesmerized by the music. Ragan gently jumps down from the vents and lands like a cat. "Jane, sniper rifle, pick them off one by one," he ordered very softly, Jane nodded and waited for Ragan to get out of the way. Jane then loaded her rifle and shot the hoppers on the wall. That got the geth's attention as they attacked. John used his stasis field, to freeze the juggernauts. Tali used a few more tech ablilites to overload the enemy shields and weapons, and then swap out to her shotgun, shooting continuously barrages with Ragan's cyro blasts and John's biotics. Thanks to their teamwork, just a few minutes later the battle was over without incident; none of them had even lost their shields.

John saw Tali wandering over to the music they noticed earlier; it played even during the battle. The source was a halo in the middle of the room, which showed a Quarian standing before an emotional audience, singing a soulful Capella. "What's wrong, Tali?"

Tali lowered her head. "That song was lost to my people for three hundred years, the Geth mocks us," she said softly. "I need to finish my pilgrimage; my people been humiliated enough."

John hugged her, she blushed. "Then we finish your pilgrimage then."

"You'll help," she looked at him.

"Of course, you're my girl; I would be pretty bad boyfriend to not help you."

Tali blushed. "Saya sayang kamu."

"What does that mean," John tilt his head.

"I love you my guardian of the soul that I give my soul to," she smiled.

John smiled back and touches her hand to her helmet. "Saya saying kamu to you too." John and tali went to catch up with Ragan and Jane.

"You two took your sweet time," Jane said with a raised brow. "What were you going on about?"

"Making sure there were no more geth left, you know," John was lying.

"Uh-huh…," Tali's comment wasn't very convincing as John's.

They ended up on the catwalk that overlooked a large hall. Two monstrous metallic machines loomed over the room from the opposite wall, both connected to a huge amount of cable and tubes, entangled in such a mess that made them look like tentacles springing forth from a monster.

"Damn, that's huge. I hate to face that thing," Jane looked at the mess of cables.

Tali commented with a subdued voice, "They use those claws to anchor their ships at the side of buildings."

"Is there any way to get it off the building," John then heard Ragan cough.

"It's difficult but the claws have weaknesses, but the Geth are very thorough," Ragan then looked at a console.

"What weaknesses," Jane was afraid of the answer that might come up. 'Too much force on them.'

"The arms are the weakest structurally, enough force on the arms and the ship will fall. The safety mechanism of the door was damaged from the ship anchoring the building," Ragan explained.

"If we close with just the right amount of power, then the mechanism will not stop it, and the door will have much power that it will cut through the arms," Tali looked at Jane.

"Sounds like a plan," Ragan looked at console. "John, Jane cover us." The twins nodded.

The ensing battle was rough, geth rocket troopers, juggernauts, and shock troopers made for tough enemies, Jane took down the rocket troopers with her sniper rifle. John lifted a metal box and crushed the shock troopers against the wall. The juggernaut fired at Jane, and the soldier fired at the canister, taking it out. Eventually the battle was done, and John and Jane stood guard. "You done," John asked.

"Done in three, two, one," Ragan pressing some buttons. The door holding the claw snapped shut and the Geth ship was rocked loose. The other claw hold the Geth ship in place could hold due to weight and slid out of the building. The Geth ship slid off and dropped like a ton of bricks on the surface below, a faint thud could be heard and then a explosion. The last thing the team saw was black smoke rising into the air.

"Nice work, Rookie and Sarge," John gave the nickname Sarge for Ragan. Tali smiled back and look at the Geth terminal.

"Oh Keelah, John. Jane, Ragan, come see this." Tali gasped.

John, Ragan and Jane saw the info and their face twisted in disgust. "My God…," Jane gasped.

"W-what the hell is this," John asked in horror. John's com beeped, it was Joker.

"Normandy to Ground Team, come on pick up," Joker was trying his best to keep the comm stable.

"We're here Joker. What's is is?"

"We have a problem, John," Kaiden's voice was in the background. "Something happened to the colonists. They've gone nuts; they're attacking the ship for no reason."

"We know what happened to them. Just sit tight. They're harmless," John then looked out the window.

"Speak for yourself, they're scratching my baby," Joker muttered.

John raised a brow, "What was that Flight Lieutenant?"

"Uh, Aye-aye sir," John got back to Lizbeth, he had some words on the nature of the data they found.

"There you are," she exclaimed. "We should get out of here, I don't think…" John threw the card at her chest.

"You lying bitch," John hissed. "You knew! You knew about Zhu's Hope!"

"I… I," Lizbeth stuttered.

John read on the file out loud, "In 2183, a small survey team was exploring the ruins when they inadvertently entered the Thorian's lair and were infected with spores. ExoGeni realized what had happened, but instead of protecting their colonists they isolated the settlement to see what would happen and study the Thorian's massive sensory and mind-controlling potential. As ExoGeni watched, it took less than a month for 80% of Zhu's Hope's inhabitants to become infected and begin performing tasks for the Thorian. After the thrall is under complete control, eventually the spores hollow them out, and they become creepers, mindless drones that only live to protect the Thorian."

Lizbeth was trembling with fear. "I wanted… wanted to help those people."

"Bullshit! Tell me one good reason I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out right here and now!"

"I wanted to stop those tests. But they threatened me. Told me I'd be next."

"Why should I believe you," John was fuming. Tali spoke up.

"Before the geth hit, she was in lock-down for her protests of the experiment," she looked at John and place her and on his hand. "Sayang, she's telling the truth."

John sighed, "I… I'm sorry."

Lizbeth shook her head, "No. I did help create this whole mess."

"Lizbeth, who was the leader of the project," Jane was going through the list of who it might be in her head.

"Jeong."

Ragan looked at them and got in the Mako, having the door opened. "We'll get him when we find his fucking worthless o shiri." They made the long drive back to the skyway tunnel, there they confronted Jeong.

"Mom," Lizbeth said happily running towards Juliana. The two hugged tightly.

"Hello Jeong," Ragan pulled out the M-3 Predator and wait for John's signal.

"Hah, Shepard," he said. "Damn it. I knew it was too much to hope the Geth would kill you…"

"So you could hide the fact you lead a test to let hundreds be enslaved in Zhu's Hope colony. That you let them go through all this pain, so that ExoGeni could have a mind control substance."

"What," Juliana was in complete shock. The ExoGeni guards looked at each other.

"He's telling the truth there's a planet life form beneath the colony. It has taken control of the colonists through its spores and ExoGeni knew all along," Lizbeth explained it.

"ExoGeni will want this place purged," Juliana gasped.

"What," Tali wasn't sure what to say now.

Juliana continued, "Now that you've figured it out, and there is a chance you could make this public, this would have huge implications on the company, so they're getting rid of the evidence."

"And you won't be telling anyone," Jeong said aiming a gun but was shot in the arm by Ragan when John lifted two fingers.

"You bastard, they're people, not your sick experiments," Jane said angrily.

The group then heard the sound of guns, being for Jeong. "What are you doing," Jeong asked in horror. The guard leader spoke.

"Acting on our conscience," he simply put it. He ordered his men to fire on Jeong and he fell dead. The leader spoke to John, "Jeong was always a snake, but I didn't think he wanted to do this." John nodded in acknowledgment.

"What now," Jane asked. John looked at her.

"We deal with the Thorian." Lizbeth and her mother gave them special grenades to knock out the colonist. The group rushed back to Zhu's Hope. It was easier going back now that they took care of the Geth. They made it to Zhu's Hope, and were met with creepers and the colonists shooting at them. The group took cover behind the Mako. "Kill the creepers, but don't shoot the colonists, the grenades will handle them." They gave him a nodded. "Let's go!"

The team fought their way through the creepers, while knocking out the colonists until they made it to the center of the colony. They were able to free most of the colonists and made it under the colony.

"It's dark," Jane then saw Tali use her omni-tool and Ragan used a flashlight that was installed in his N7 armor to light the way. Minutes later they saw the end.

"Light," Tali said. They made it to the opening and saw the huge plant creature. "Keelah." Jane for once was speechless, just like Ragan.

"We're going to need bigger guns," Ragan said. They began to walk nearer the creature, slowly drawing their weapons. There was movement among the tentacles giving the team pause. An Asari fell from the creature's mouth.

"Invaders!" it screamed so loud that it sounded like one of the mythical banshee. "Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers apprise you as meet, good only to dig and decompose."

"How cute, the talking salad has a toy," John was taunting. The Asari glared at him.

"John…," Tali was getting nervous.

"I speak for the Old Growth as I did for Saren," the Asari continued. "You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe."

"I got a better idea, how about you fuck off and die," John charged his biotics. The Asari glowed blue and attacked. "Wipe it out," he ordered.


	28. Chapter 23: Feros part 4

Chapter 23: Feros part 4

A biotic wave hit John and lifted him into the air, while creepers came charging at the rest of the squad. "Shit," John yelled out.

"John," the alarmed Tali looked at her. A vicious battle ensued. Tali would have liked nothing more than to focus on the green Asari, but it was not possible – the squad was busy enough with keeping the creepers at bay. Several times the Quarian had one or two directly in front of her, claws ready to strike. Jane used her rifle to shoot the Asari and the biotic field dissipated and John dropped to the ground, he ten decides to return the favor and blast the green Asari off the ledge. Ragan was killing creepers left and right but was making mistakes as more of them came. He was having a hard time killing them, but John helped him out by using some throw fields at the creepers. Ragan turns on his tactical cloak but that failed when the creepers kept on pursuing him.

"Jane, Tali shotguns, cover me," Ragan said. John created an anti-singularity field and the creepers with the Asari smashed into each other. Tali and Jane pick off the stragglers not picked up by the field and Ragan ran up towards the Asari but get knock back towards the Thorian. One of the tentacles starts wrapping itself around Ragan but stops when a green liquid comes out of the N7 armor. Some kind of poison that deals physical damage.

"Can I say that I love that anti-singularity field," Tali smiled.

John smirked and looked at Ragan, "You can stand to say it more."

"Could you two joke when we're not being attacked by planet zombies," Jane was getting annoyed. Ragan runs up towards the group. Tali and John stood at attention. "How are we getting rid of this thing?"

"Look, maybe we can hit that," Tali pointed to the Thorian's root-tentacles that attached itself to the wall like an infection.

"Sound like an idea," John raised his gun and started firing. The rest of the group did the same. It took some time, but finally it fell under a hail of gunfire, and the root-tentacles dropped. A scream could be hear coming from the Thorian's main body.

"That's got to hurt," Jane was smirking. "Has to be more of those around." The screams of the Thorian alerted more creepers and Asari clones.

"Fuck this," Ragan grabs his M-96 Mattock and starts killing the creepers. "Go, I'll cover you."

John cracked his neck, "I got the Asari; can you handle the creepers?" Ragan nodded and starts killing creepers. "Okay then."

Sure enough the next wave of Creepers came running into the room – accompanied by a green Asari, glowing blue. A biotic wave hit John and lifted him into the air, while Creepers came charging at Ragan. Tali and Jane started shooting them when Ragan had to reload because the more creepers there are, the faster the attacks are for them abominations.

"Not this time, bitch," John nullified the biotic field with his own. "Eat this," he threw a warp field at the clone but she pushed it away like it was nothing. "Crap."

Ragan unleashed his assault rifle on the creepers, they dissolved thanks to the incendiary mod that John placed in it. "Johnathan," he said. The Asari clone had him pinned to the wall with her biotics. Tali rushed to his while Ragan covered her. '_You're not getting him this time,_' Tali's thoughts were running in mind like a cheetah does for hunting.

"Tali wait," Jane tried to stop her but Ragan lifted a hand.

Tali rammed the Asari and blasted her with a shotgun shot. "That that, bosh'tet," she was shocked that the Asari didn't do anything. Tali moved to John's side. Ragan quickly turned around and finished the clone by pressing the trigger to make the Mattock seem like a fully automatic.

"Well, that didn't last long," jokingly John said.

Tali shook her head, "Pribadi, don't joke about this, you almost died."

John kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tali hugged him and he did the same. "You okay?" He was chuckling for a little bit until he heard Ragan scream and get swallowed by the Thorian.

"I am now," she said with smile. John looked up and grabbed a grenade to deal with the creepers.

"Tali that was crazy…" Jane started before seeing Tali in John's arms. "What the hell is this?" Jane crossed her arms. '_Oh no,_' she thought.

"I… Uh… ohh…" Tali shuddered. John puts his hand on her shoulder."

"We're dating," John simply put it. He then saw a sword blade coming out of the Thorian but then get back in like something was pushing it back.

Jane looked at him speechless. "But…," she couldn't finish that.

John raised his hand, "We'll talk after the mission."

"Fine by me," Jane was happy about this. After all this is her older and second brother.

The team made their way up destroying the tendrils of the Thorian. Despite the tension and Ragan inside of the monster, they worked together well shooting the last tendril. Having lost six tendrils, the weight of the Thorian, suspended in the shaft, became too great for the rest to carry. With the last shriek the Thorian feel down the shaft with Ragan inside. It took a while until the squad heard a thump from the bottom. "He's gone… Ragan is dead," John then got ready to climb down but one of the pods started to move. The team then saw a second pod move, so they readied their weapons. The second pod opened and Ragan came out.

The first pod opened up and an Asari feel to the floor; unlike the clones they were fighting her skin was purple, not green. She also still wore what looked like remnants of Commando armor. It was tattered, full of holes, and some stripes of it came peeling off, the largets such case revealing her right breast. She was down asleep.

John came forwards and picked Ragan while Jane got the Asari. "Tali, help me with her," Tali nodded and they made their way above ground. They crew spent two days helping the now freed colonists get back to their feet. Later the team came to the Asari, who was now awake for questions. Ragan just went to sleep on the rocks.

"Shiala," Liara exclaimed when she looked at the Asari. She hugged her.

"Liara, you know here," The team looked confused.

"This is Shiala T'Soni, my mother's sister, my aunt," The team looked at her and Shiala nodded."Shiala, what happened to you?"

"Thank you for releasing me, little wing. I am finally myself again," John raised an eyebrow in response. "I serve… well I served my sister, Matriarch Benezia, Liara's mother. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I. She wanted to lead him to the path of less bloodshed, but she had lost her way, and so have her followers. So had I."

"How is that possible," Liara was shocked. "Mother is one of the strongest people I know, how could Saren influenced her so much?"

"Indoctrination," Ragan was still asleep but they hear what he said.

"Sare has a warship, Sovereign," John interrupted her.

"You mean the Reaper?"

"Reapers… yes. It is unlike anything I have seen before, it is enormous and incredibly powerful. And it has an insidious ability, the ability to dominate the minds of his followers. It is what that man said, indoctrination. The process is slow at first, but in the end it is there is no hope. Unless you mind-melded someone."

"And… mother fell victim to it," Liara distressed herself.

Shiala just nodded gravely and sadly. "I'm afraid so… she may not be so lucky like I was, she was the closest to Saren…," she gulped before continuing. "I'm sorry little wing…" Liara lowered her head and tears flowed, she walked out of the area.

"Garrus go check on her, she needs a friend now." Garrus nodded and walked after her. Tali did the right thing to send Garrus.

"What did Saren want with the Thorian," John looked back at Ragan and waited for him to speak but it didn't happen. '_I guess he only speaks in his sleep about something that needs to be answered and it has to deal with something important. Unless he doesn't have the facts._'

"Saren wanted its knowledge and with my biotics, I could communicate with it," Shiala looked at them and sighed. "Saren offered a trade, the Thorian knowledge for… for me…"

"Saren sacrificed you," Wrex was disgusted at this. "That sick fucker needs to be put down soon."

Shiala scoffed. "However, in the end he betrayed the Thorian. He had the geth attack the Thorian after he went, so that you could not get the same knowledge as he did," He looked around and saw everyone's expression: Shocked.

"What is this knowledge," Kaiden asked.

"The Cipher," Ragan woke up quickly and fell of the rocks. Shiala looked at him. '_Something I said that woke him up must mean something is wrong,_' she thought.

"What's the Cipher," John asked. He wanted to get all the clues before he started working on the hunt.

"A way to understand the visions of Eden Prime's beacon… Well any Prothean beacon," Ragan explained. "They were unclear, confusing because they were meant for the Prothean mind. Saren wanted it for some reason," he looked at Shiala.

"He wanted it so he could think like a Prothean, in order for him to understand those visions. Visions that are dealing with Reapers," Shaila looked at Ragan. She then saw him walk around the area.

"We need that Cipher, give it," John was breathless.

Shiala nodded, "Breathe commander. Embrace eternity." John had the Cipher, but his head was reeling with pain. It was the same sensation he felt at Eden Prime, it was a sensation that could never get used to. John felt weak in the knees and almost collapse until Ragan and Tali held him up.

"Are you okay," Concerned in her voice, Tali quickly tries to hide it.

"Yeah, just need to rest a little while," John looked at her.

Tali glared at Shiala, "If you hurt him, I swear…," she threatened. Ragan puts his hand on Tali to calm her down. Jane and Ash rolled their eyes.

"Is there a way to get it out of his mind," Ragan looked at it.

Shiala looked at him, "Yes but it will be done with some Asari that knows about ancient arts of mind-melding." Ragan then remembed that Liara knows about that and she can do it.

"What will you do," Kaiden looked at Shiala.

"If you let it, I would like to stay with the colonists. They have suffered greatly and I played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends," John looked at her and nodded his head.

"Done," Ragan said.

"Ragan, she's too dangerous to live. All the crap that happened here was because of her and Saren." John glared at her.

"I don't kill unarmed people, you know that Ash," he looked at her. "Let it go, she wants to make amends, we should let her." Ash sighed and gave up, walking back to the ship. Before turned the corner, she glared at Tali.

They made it back to the Normandy; the tension was thick to say the least. After the meeting with the council, it was time to talk. Tali was not looking forward to it. She heard talking in the comm room.

"So what's this I hear about you and Tali dating," Ash said trying to control her emotions. Ragan shook his head, he knew Ash wasn't going to take this lightly. John didn't care but Ragan was near his breaking point with this xenophobia shit Ash had.

"Just what I said to Jane, we're dating," John shrugged.

"And you know about this," Ash pointed at Ragan, which in return gave her a cold murderous stare that made Ash jump about five inches back. "Since when?"

"Since after the Therum mission. I don't get it; you and Tali are friends, what's the big deal," John looked at Ragan who was about to go crazy on Ash, but John raised on hand up to stop it. Ragan then nodded.

"She's not even remotely human. Liara I can understand, but Tali? Does she have a face under that helmet," John glared at Ash, he lowered his hand and then nodded. Ragan got up and pointed a finger at her.

"Watch it Williams or I will let Ragan give out a piece of his mind," he hissed. She was taken aback at how mad he got at the remark. "Just because you're jealous of her, doesn't give you the right to disrespect her."

"Jealous," Ashley exploded. "Of her?! She's not even out species!"

"And this is exactly why you were the last to know; because of this is how you acted. Ragan, now," John gave Ragan the order.

"E-everyone else knew," she looked at Ragan and he just was thinking to himself. He wanted to wait for the right moment.

John sighed and nodded, "Yeah, they know. The truth was that I wasn't even going to tell you, because of how you felt about aliens. You're a fucking xenophobic."

Ash looked hurt, "So you didn't even trust me, because of you thought I was the racist bitch, huh? Nice to see how you really feel about me."

"Ash…" he said now regretting this talk.

"I have enough reasons to be...," Ragan slammed his fist on the wall. She looked at him and he just gave her a murderous stare that made her feel like she was made out of ice and he was the fire.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING XENOPHOBIC VIEWS, GUNNERY CHIEF ASHLEY BRIANA WILLIAMS! I had enough of it. The crew as enough of it. As CXO, I can kick your ass off the ship right now and I won't give a flying fuck about it," Ragan was red as tomato. Ash looks at him and nods her head.

"Sir, yes, sir," Ash said then saluted Ragan. "Do you even lover her," She asked softly.

"Yeah," John said. She didn't say anything and walked out and saw Tali.

"Ash…" Tali started.

"Don't," the Gunnery Chief did her best to sound sincere though she was hurting inside. "I hope you two are happy together. I've got gear to clean." She walked away.

Tali came in and saw John. She knew that he was in pain. "John…"

John didn't say anything; Tali came to him and hugged him tightly. '_Keelah, I didn't want this._' Unfortunately, it was what she got.


	29. Chapter 24: Liara's First Mission

Chapter 24: Liara's First Mission

"Keep it up, Li," Garrus dodging the Asari's blows. It was another early day of training in the Carbo Bay for Liara and the woman was driven, more than she's ever been since she came on board. Garrus thought it must have been the revelation of her mother, Matriarch Benezia, was brainwashed into working with Saren. But if Ragan is right about Benezia being indoctrinated, then this complicates the mission. Liara kicks Garrus high with a round kick, but the Turian blocked it easily, and swept her legs, sending her to the floor. "You're too predictable, that's easy way to getting yourself killed."

Liara nodded and then grabbed Garrus' legs with hers and sends him down to the ground. Ragan laughing at that. Liara got up with Garrus and tried again. Punching and kicking Garrus while he dodged, she had improved slowly but surely. The first tiem she started to train, she barely could hold her own, but after a while she was keeping up with them. Garrus had a growing sense of pride in her improvements; then again she was now mostly spending time with him. Although John, Jane, Ashley and Ragan was still helping with training Liara, things were tense between the four. Ragan and Jane were siding with John and Ashley was still being the xenophobic as ever. John would have to talk to Ashley later. The training continued, as Liara was no on defensive dodging Garrus' blows, she was reacting faster and then something surprising happened. She grabbed his arm, swept his leg and tossed the Turian over her shoulder. Garrus found himself on the floor with a really bewildered look on his face. He was not alone, as the others looked shocked too; Liara had a grin of satisfaction on her face as she helped Garrus up.

"Damn, never see the day that quickly," Ragan muttered. John and Jane looked at him and gave a pat on his back.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much," Laira jokingly said.

"Lucky move, I get you next time," Garrus huffed. Then he smiled at her. "But really nice job, Li." Liara blushed, just then the intercom opened.

"Commander, incoming message for you, patching through," Joker said.

"Commander, we need your help again," the hologram of Hackett came up. "A group of biotic extremists had captured Chairman Burns of the Systems Alliance Parliamentary Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies. They are holding him hostage on board of MSRV Ontario. Protesting his vote against providing reparations for L2 biotics."

John frowned. "Men, women, leave us. Except for you Ragan." Ragan shook his head while the rest left the Cargo Bay. "What kind of resistance should I expect?"

"The biotics were seen bringing equipment on the ship, so expect traps and mechs."

"And the chairman's priority."

"I would like for him to live, but we have to make it clear, that such tactics is unacceptable," Ragan looked at the hologram with one brow raised. "The top priority is to neutralize the biotics." Ragan then shook his head before speaking up.

"Sir, I'm not sure if we can. I say we get the chairman as our priority otherwise things would get…"

"I know what you mean but we can't have the biotics running around and trying to find a way disrupt operations. Even an operation that has biotic implants involved."

"Okay, on it," John said and gave a growl towards Ragan.

"Updating your galaxy map, Hackett out," John looked back at Ragan after the hologram left. If they were going toe to toe with biotics, they were going to need the best in that department and some hackers also, it was time to take off the training wheels for the asari.

"Go get Liara and Tali, I want them down here. Tell them to suit up," Ragan looked at him with a surprise, but eventually nodded and went to get her. John went upstairs to get ready also.

"The Ontario is a Kowloon class modular conveyor of Human design with a little bit of Asari, configured for mixed freight…" Ragan turned off the VI and added a lock on it. John and Tali looked at him like he hated the thing.

"Good now I don't have to listen to the whole thing," Ragan looked at them. "If it doesn't tell us anything that is dangerous, then it's fucking useless."

The Normandy docked with the Ontario quietly and safely, with the ship dead in space it was easy enough to do. John, Tali, Kaiden and Liara came on board expecting trouble, but luckily there weren't any enemies in the entry area. As they went further in, Ragan quickly jumps in the vents and starts moving towards the center area. Tali heard footsteps coming from the Main Cargo Hold, from the sound of it there were lots of them.

"Everyone, watch your backs and expect traps," Tali and Liara nodded, as the team came in, alerting the biotics, the terrorists started to glow blue and threw a couple of throw fields at the team. Liara went in front and created a barrier blocking it. John and Liara then created their own singularity fields, lifting box and other biotics in the air. Tali saw a canister and overload it causing it to explode. The comm opened.

"Commander, we got movement in the front," Joker said.

"Got it, Joker. Wipe these clown off the map," John ordered. Tali and Laira nodded and continued to killing the biotics to slow down John's team. A canister was then thrown at the team, and pierced, they moved out of the way as the canister exploded. Ragan then breaks the vent cover and shoots two biotics in the head and throws one at the wall followed by Tali shooting him with a shotgun. John threw one of the biotics back hard against one of her allies, Tali sabotaged the biotic's weapons and took a lot of them out. Liara engulfed the rest of the biotics in a singularity field and shot them one by one with her pistol. The comm opened again.

"John, better hurry. The chairman's on his knees," Joker was pleading for them to get to the chairman quickly. "I think the leader is ready to execute him."

"Right, we're done here," John then looked around and grabbed a new weapon that can be helpful. Grenades that have an orange stripe and a fire hazard on it. Then gave two of them to Ragan and two to Tali. "Everyone to the front." Once the team reaches him, they now had to deal with the leader of the extremists who is holding burns at gunpoint. The team was in delicate situation, if they become hostile, the extremists will shoot Burns and then it would turn into a bloodbath.

"See how it is? You write letters and everyone ignores you. Force is the only thing they appreciate," the leader then saw Ragan and went wide eyed. "Fuck the Alliance is here."

John frowned. "It's also a way to get people killed, now let him go and stand down."

"You don't get to order me around; I'm holding all the cards," He was right but not for one thing. Ragan got his gun ready and looked at him.

"You will listen to a Spectre if you value your life," Ragan raised the gun at the leader, who was trembling in his shoes. "If you value your life, stand down or we will kill you and everyone but the chairman in the room." John looked at him and remembered what Hackett said. Ragan was doing the peaceful way he knew to make the biotics stand down.

"Please, I was trying to help you people," Burns said but the leader punched him in the back of the head.

"Everyone calm down, let's not do anything we're going to regret," Ragan looked at John and gave a nod.

"Why not? Why do we have to lose," the leader asked. "Since the Chairman decided that we don't get reparations, we have nothing left."

"B… but I've changed my mind seeing you all, it… it's clear to me… you al deserve…" The leader frowned and held the gun deeper to the chairman's head. This situation was getting out of control fast, they were dealing with a very desperate man and there was nothing more dangerous than a desperate man… unless you're John Shepard.

"Don't patronize me! You had your chance, some L2s are nearly crippled because of the implants, but you voted against reparations," the leader slowly pulled the trigger but Ragan shot the gun out of his hand.

"Don't be stupid, if you kill Burns, not only you'll be on the Alliance hit list, but you'll lose the one man who can help you," John was looked by the leader, with narrow eyes looking any trick the Spectre may try.

"Yes if you release me, then I can take another look at the reparations request," Burns was shaking.

The leader scoffed, "We're supposed to believe you?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but you don't have a choice, because if that Human dies, we will be forced to kill you," Liara gave a grin. "And your efforts will be for nothing, please see reason before our Spectres shoot you."

"Look, I'm an L2 like you, trust me I know what you're going through," Ragan looked at them. "My commander can make sure Burns follows through, you can trust him, but only if you give him a chance. Sure the Alliance took the biotics away because of happened to my spine three years ago. But I'm still alive after my spine was burnt. They had to keep the implants in because most of the parts were fused with bone and if they took the bone out, I wouldn't be able to walk."

The leader frowned, "Sure you promise us freedom, but as soon as we surrender, you'll double cross us."

"I never said I was letting you go, all I'm saying is that Burns will take another look. Isn't that right," John waved his hand towards Burns.

"Absolutely, I had no idea the L2s were this desperate… and did that to the spine," Burns shuttered when he was thinking of what happened to Ragan's spine. "If I had known that…" John smiled at that, it looked like Burns was getting it from the remorse in his voice. "The reparations will come, for whatever its worth, I promise. And if they don't you can sue the people." The leader looked on thinking about it for a while, he sighed and dropped his weapon to the floor after placing it in safety, ending the standoff peacefully.

"You're right, I don't want to die. Maybe something will happen this time. We surrender," the biotics looked at their leader and dropped their weapons.

Burns stood up facing the team. "Thank you Sergeant and Commander, I'll see to it the reparations come."

John nodded with a smile. "A Fifth Fleet cruiser will come and pick you and the 'prisoners' up." The team left the Ontario, to give his report Admiral Hackett.

"Thank you for dealing with the hostage situation, Sergeant and Commander," Hackett's hologram was then looking at both of them. "Chairman Burns was quite impressed with how you both ended this situation peacefully. Your assistance above and beyond formal duties has been noted. Fifth Fleet out." John smirked as Hackett's hologram vanished. John then went down to Liara's room, she was on the cot exhausted from the mission; not surprising considering it was her first one. The Asari jumped up when she saw John, to this day he doesn't know why she keeps on doing that.

"Commander!"

John chuckled and shook his head. "At ease, T'Soni. I just came in to tell you good job on today's mission."

"Oh, thank you Shepard."

"We'll still continue your training, but expect being called on for mission," John had a smirk. "Welcome to the ground team, Liara."


	30. Chapter 25: Colony of the Dead

Chapter 25: Colony of the Dead

A month had passed since that fateful encounter with Talitha at the Citadel. John kept in touch with her when they were not on missions, because it would help Talitha recover from her trauma of being in Batarian custody for so long, and it also helped John with his own healing with Mindoir. Tali could see it in his face, John seemed happier, and other than Ashley, he was joking a lot more with the crew other than the Normandy's ground team and as a plus, their relationship was stronger. Tali and John were lying in the bed, it would be long time before they could do more other than lie on the bed, but it didn't matter. They both simply enjoyed the presence of one another in the peaceful silence of their cabin. It was a huge surprise to her when John asked her to move in with him in his cabin.

**Three weeks ago – SSV Normandy SR-1**

_Tali was moaning, she didn't get much sleep, the sleeping pods may have been quiet (something she got use to a long time ago) but it sure wasn't comfortable, her back was killing her. A Quarian that had not a good night sleep was very, very irritable. Something John had learned the hard way._

_"Morning, Rookie," John smiled at her. Tali glared at him._

_"Shut up," she growled. John just looked at her._

_"Someone's angry, must be that time of the month again," he joked. Tali narrowed her eyes at him and kicked his shin hard._

_"Bosh'tet," she said annoyed._

_"Geez, I was joking, no need to try to break my legs," the pain was all John can think of. "What's wrong?"_

_Tali sighed. "Sorry couldn't sleep."_

_John raised a brow at that. "Too quiet to sleep?" Tali shook her head._

_"No, the sleeper pods are so damned uncomfortable," she growled. "How can you Humans stand it?"_

_John chuckled a little. "A strong back for one," his next words completely surprised her. "Why don't you try sleeping in my bed tonight? Maybe we can share the cabin?"_

_Tali blushed. "Sleep in… your room? In your bed? I – wow, I… uh, thank you, that's very generous, but I don't know if that's – are you being serious?"_

_John nodded. "Sure why not? Everyone knows we're dating at this point and I doubt someone is going to say something."_

_Tali tried to calm down a little, "I don't know John, isn't that a big step for us to start bunking together." John just smiled at her._

_"I suppose, but you want a place comfortable and I want my girlfriend by my side. Win-win, I say." Tali lowered her head, John aved his hand nervously. "Oh, shit, whatever I said, I'm sorry, I was an idiot."_

_Tali shook her head. "No, you didn't say anything wrong, but… you know we can't do anything," John said sadly. "I'm stuck in this suit…" John lifted her head._

_"Doesn't matter to me, I'm doing this because I care about you," he gently made her determined with his words._

_"I'll figure something out," Tali responded. "I promise."_

**NOW**

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of John's omni-tool. It was Joker. "What is it, Joker?"

"Come to the cockpit, you've got to see this," Joker's voice was a little hoarse.

John sighed and looked at Tali, "See you later, Rookie." John left his cabin to go to the cockpit, Tali decided to go down to Engineering, she was sure Adams needed her help. When she got to the elevator, she ran into Ash and Ragan. Ever since the Ash found out John and her dating, their relationship had cooled, they were still professional, but the atmosphere was tense much like the elevator ride.

"So, how are you and the Jane's brother doing," Ash's question had no emotions at all.

"Uh f… fine, you know… uh fine," Tali was trying to keep it together. The elevator stopped on the floor.

"Great," Ash looked at Ragan, who was shaking hi shead. She went to the weapons bench and Ragan went to the Mako. Tali went back to Engineering, she looked back as Ash and sighed sadly. She hped they could be friends again.

The team was riding along in the Mako when the VI voice came online. Ragan looked at it and though of something he never thought he would do at all.

"Chasca is…," Ragan quickly grabbed the Mako's VI box and tore it out. Everyone looked at him like he was going to lose his temper. John just shook his head and Jane face-palmed her own face.

"Someone want to tell me why this is doing this. I had a lock on the fucking machine and I'm the only one that can activate it," Ragan looked around and saw them glaring at each other, waiting for someone to confess. Ragan just forgot about it and seats back down in driver's seat. This was the first time John wasn't driving the vehicle and he wanted to know if Ragan is good on Chasca.

The silence was course awkward because John had decided to bring along Ragan, Jane, Tali and Ash for the mission. Tali wondered why, considering the tension was a risk to the mission, but John explained it would be good, something about danger repairing disputes. "So, John, what are we doing here," Tali didn't want be in the same room with Ragan now that he scared her with the little VI box incident. But she didn't want to stay in the same room with Ash.

"Joker caught wind of an SOS on this planet," John looked at Ragan who is driving like a calm person. "We look for any survivors, Rookie, you'll exact the data, and Ash, I, and Jane will cover you. Ragan will be staying back and INSTALL THE VI BACK!" Ragan looked back and shook his head.

"Understood commander," Ash said. The Mako drove up the ledge, where they saw a horrifying sight, dragon's teeth, lots of them around the area. John had told all four of them about the dragon's teeth, the huge spikes that Geth used to turn human corpse – and other unfortunate living victims – into husks. Tali felt great sadness when she heard about Ragan's parents were victims. His mother was John's aunt, his father's sister, at the sight of them, the Geth weren't satisfied with ruining her people's lives; they seek to ruin other's lives also. "Just like Eden Prime, dammit… Commander…"

"I know, if there's this many we can forget about seeing survivors," the Mako parked on the side of the building, and got out. Ragan was angered about this. Tali looked around quite nervously, when there are dragon teeth, husk are not too far behind. She heard feral growls behind her, she turned around and latched on to John. "Whoa, rookie, what the hell?"

"Sorry I heard something," she then saw Ash laughing but Ragan slapped her on the back of the head. Ragan knew what was going on, she was the one making the noise. She was going to say something, but John beat her to the punch.

"Not cool, Ash. Knock it off. I'm glad Ragan slapped you," John frowned.

"Sorry, Commander." Team went inside the building, Ragan stayed outside so that he can make the quick escape plan work. It was quiet, too quiet, husks weren't known for stealth, they nothing more than wild animals now, but see nothing was really making them team nervous. And then another growl. Jane, Tali and John glared at Ash. "What? I'm not doing it this time." Another growl, Ash was right, it wasn't her, the team got out their weapons as the growls had gotten louder. And then a scream of pain. John and Tali looked back and saw Ash grabbing her side, and cybernetic zombies going in for another hit until a shot rang out. Tali blasted the husk with her shotgun, and then a symphony of growls made themselves known.

The twins and Tali surrounded Ash, while she applied medi-gel to her wound. The husks had other ideas as they charged the team. John glowed blue and used his singularity field tossing some of the husks like rag dolls. Tali took care of the stragglers with her shotgun but the soulless creatures kept on coming. If they didn't do something quick, they were going to be overrun. Jane froze most of the husks while John kept doing biotic attacks. John then decided to throw a grenade at the husks, and the husks were scattered, letting Ash patch up, and Tali to kill the rest with Jane covering her. The battle was down and Tali went to the terminal in the back.

"Oh Keelah…"

John looked at her, "What is it, Rookie?" John and Jane looked at the data and their eyes went wide. The colony was actually an ExoGeni research colony, they were working on samples on husks, until Cerberus asked for it, but something happened. Someone from the research team unleashed the husks, and they slaughtered everyone, in the logs of the last survivor, it was revealed that the one who unleashed the husks was a mole for Cerberus, as a way to cover their tracks. John frowned, "Cerberus… those bastards again."

"But Admiral Hackett and the Fifth Fleet, dealt with them a month ago," Jane looked at the comm link.

"Not at all. The Alliance found more projects. The project you are at is Project Husk," Ragan's voice is heard over the comm link.

"Cerberus may be a bigger problem than we thought… come on, let's get out of here," John said. The team got out of the base, fighting more husks as they got out. When they returned to the Normandy, the ship was ordered to blast the dead colony to oblivion. The Normandy then flew away; they never wanted to see such horror again.


	31. Chapter 26: Folly

Chapter 26: Folly

John was up early making his rounds, it was something he always saw Anderson do, when serving under him. At first he didn't understand why he did it, but Anderson told him that it was the best way to build loyalty with the crew. John was hoping use the rounds to clear up the cold relations with Ash, he may have dated Tali, but that didn't mean he wanted to lose the Gunnery Chief's friendship. John went down to the lower deck, he was going to start with Ash first, but when he got there he was disappointed that Ash wasn't there. Ragan was at the bench and working on the weapon modifications. John sighed and continued his rounds. After finishing his talk with Tali, the last one on his list was Garrus, who was pacing around the Mako. The Turian was restless, which was strange because he was a chill customer most of the time, John went to check up on him.

"Something the matter Garrus," John wasn't sure.

The Turian looked at him. "Hmm? Oh Commander, didn't see you there," Garrus said. He continued his pacing.

"You seemed to be nervous about something, what to talk about. Problems with Liara?" Garrus stiffened, John knew how close the Turian and the Asari had gotten when they were training together. Garrus cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Ah, no, it's not that, it's about Saren," John raised his eyebrow at Garrus. "Just wondering if we'll ever find him, he's always one step ahead of us and he's got those damn Geth," Garrus continued his pacing. "He can't get away, not like the last one."

John tilted his head. "Last one?" Garrus looked at John and sighed, this was going to be hard for him. John could tell. "Look you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No, you've been patient with me, even when I screwed up…," Garrus said. "Dr. Saleon, he was the last one to get away, the only one…"

John sat down on the Mako. "Who is he?"

Garrus then told John about Dr. Saleon, a Salarian geneticist who used to work on the Citadel. A few years ago, Garrus was assigned to investigate black market trading on the Citadel, and found there was an increase in the sale of body parts. C-Sec was unsure whether it was a lab selling organs illegally or if a psychopath was dismembering people, yet the situation turned out to be more complex than that. Garrus ran a DNA check on a recovered Turian liver, only to find the supposed donor was very much alive. He later found than this Turian had worked for Dr. Saleon. Garrus inspected Saleon's lab, but there was no sign of any clone body parts nor the machinery to grow them, " – no Salarian hearts, no Turian livers, not one Krogan testicle."

Running out of ideas, Garrus brought in some of Saleon's employees for a 'chat.' During the interrogation, one interviewee began bleeding and the C-Sec medics found that he had fresh incisions all over his body. It turned out that Saleon was using his employees – who were usually poor and desperate – as living test tubes: cloning their organs, growing them inside their own bodies, then removing and selling them, giving his employees a small percentage of the profits. If the organs failed to grow properly, Saleon would simply leave them inside the body with dire consequences for the employee's health.

C-Sec went to arrest Saleon, but, knowing his operation had been discovered, Saleon destroyed his lab, snatched some of his employees and fled the Citadel on his ship. But what happened later was that Saleon was later presumed dead after he hacked into Citadel records and deleted every account he had. He then deleted all records that was about him and his ship. Garrus wanted the Citadel Defense forces or D-Force to shoot Saleon down but C-Sec overrode his orders and D-Force never got the order since the vessel was too close to the station and Saleon escaped.

John frowned, "I see why you're so focused on Saren, I would hate that too."

"For the last couple of years I've tried to find that bastard. One of my contacts thinks he found him, only under a different name… Dr. Heart, his idea of a joke."

John scoffed, "A sick joke…"

"Dr. Heart is dead," Garrus and John looked Ragan. They thought he was silent and wasn't listening. "Dr. Heart died by an Warlord Okeer."

John's comm opened, it was time for another mission. "Duty calls, Garrus. I still don't believe Ragan knows about something about that and never told us. I guess we never asked him anything." Garrus looks at Ragan, who was nodding in agreement with John.

Garrus then looks at John, "I'm sure that his ship is still salvageable for us to sell some items. We could use the money for better parts and make this M35 Mako to a different vehicle. Something like a M40 Megalodon. Thank you Commander, maybe this will help me focus on the mission."

"Unfortunately…," Ragan looked for the Mako's VI box and was shocked. He then looks at the area that he tore the VI box out of the Mako and screamed.

"How does it do this," Ragan was about to start shooting the whole area where the box use to be.

Kaiden and Tali were laughing at Ragan. John just shook his head and looked at Ragan, "You need to calm down. Destroy my baby, I kill you by ripping your spine out and freeze your body then smash your body with the spine." Ragan's face showed fear and sat down. John was laughing.

The Mako landed on Nodacrux. Upon landing, Kaiden notice some enemy signals on the radar. "John, we better watch our backs. I'm reading multiple enemies not far from us." John nodded and drove from the south, to a road with switchbacks providing easier access to the facility. When they approached the facility, multiple green humanoids rush at the tank, John recognized the creature, Thorian creepers. Garrus loaded the gun and took aim at the plant creatures, and fired. The Mako's guns mowed down the creepers with no problems, lucky for them while the creepers were dangerous, they weren't very smart. The battle ended and the team got out of the tank. Ragan, Garrus, Tali, John, Jane, and Kaiden got their weapons ready.

"Thorian creepers… fuck…," John said frowning.

"I thought we wiped them out a month ago, don't tell me there are others," Kaiden was confused.

John shook his head. "The Thorian was native to Feros, these things were brought here," he got his thoughts gathered. "Come on, let's go in." The team entered the facility; they were met with a sight of dead soldiers and scientists. Along with some dead creepers, the people of the facility must have tried to fight back, but was overrun by the planet creatures, which meant there were more of them deeper into the base. John took point and went into the next room first, he heard a growl and the first creeper came up and rushed the team. John pushed it back with a throw field and Ragan shot his pistol five times to the head, while Kaiden and Garrus took down the rest with incendiary modded guns. Tali and the others were covering John and Ragan. More of the creepers came at the team, John had underestimated how many there were.

"Fall back," They retreated to a long, narrow hallway, but luckily for them the creepers were not smart enough to follow one at a time. So the team let them come at them, funneling the Creepers into a bottleneck, making them easy prey. John glowed blue and used his singularity field, the swirling biotic storm slammed the creepers into each other and the walls, while rest got the stragglers, ending the battle. The team then went to search for any survivors; they went to the back and met with some scientists who are holed up in a room to the left.

"Rescuers? Thank god," the woman got up and faced her colleagues. "See? I told you someone would investigate that signal."

"Who are you," Ragan asked.

"Dr. Sylvia Ross, Chief ExoGeni…," she quickly saw John and the others lift their guns and aimed them at them.

"ExoGeni tried to kill us on Zhu's Hope. No way are we taking chances," Garrus looked at John then a Jane. "How do you want to deal with this?"

"Please, I'll answer any questions," Ross said. "We were almost out of food and water, and you got here just in time. Let us go after you ask your questions."

"Karera ni shitsumon o shite kudasai. Watashi wa sorera no... Monogoto ga modotte kuru mae ni, koko ni shitakunai," one of the scientists said.

"Fain ga, rūpu no soto ni anata no kusopantī o tamotsu," John was speaking in Japanese. Ragan got his weapon ready by aiming towards Ross.

"Thank you," Ross then looked at the scientist that spoke in Japanese. "Careful there."

"Why the hell are Thorian creepers here," John didn't want his time wasted.

"How do you know about the Thorian?"

"I killed it a month ago."

"I see," Ross sighed. "So the jig is up, so to speak. These creepers were created using altered from the ones on Feros, we found out we could turn them docile and obedient servants. Everything was going fine, up until a few days ago, the creepers then went berserk, only a handful of us made it to this room."

"The created will always rebel the creators," Ragan said it bluntly. "Look at the Krogan when the Salarians uplifted them. And the Geth towards the Quarians. Do you not learn anything from history class in school?" Tali laughed at that because it was true. Krogan got uplifted by Salarians to fight the Rachni then they went crazy and attacked the Turians and Salarians. Geth were created and they started disobeying orders, then the first shot was made by a Geth until towards an admiral – which kill the admiral.

"So you fucked with something you shouldn't have, and it bit you in the ass," John looked at Ragan. "Ragan is right about that. 'The created will always rebel the creators,' has happened and you are just repeating history. I've heard enough, you're coming with us."

Ross and the other scientists became to pale. "Look, we did wrong, I know that. There's no need to report us, right?"

Garrus frowned. "You were responsible for the safety of the staff and you left them to die. You might as well killed them yourselves."

"And yes, the Spectres will be reporting you and order ExoGeni to be shut down. Plus Cerberus got into ExoGeni and killed everyone at one of your bases," Jane holstered her M-351 Firestorm.

"Be reasonable, if I go to jail how does this help anyone? Normally ExoGeni would have my back, but they have a mess to clean up, so how about this? If you let us go, I'll make sure you'll get paid for your efforts."

"Bribing us is not going to help, we're taking you in," Kaiden said while Ragan pointed at her.

"ExoGeni needs to be shut down. Look at all the fucking problems they have caused," Ragan was speaking with pure brimstone. "If ExoGeni is for the people, they wouldn't be doing this crap. They are just like Cerberus. And they need to be trailed and executed – well the people that authorized the projects."

Ross frowned. "That's not…"

"Shoot us and live to tell the tale, you will get hunted by the Citadel Spectres. If you value your lives, put the guns down," Tali looked at them. Ragan then got his chain kunai ready. "So drop the guns and you will live."

Ross looked at them and dropped her gun. "Okay, fine what now?"

"Time to take you in," Ragan grabbed her and walked away while the others got the scientists out of the room. "So, time for you to get trialed and executed." The team went back to the Normandy and got everyone onboard. Ragan was placed to keep a constant eye on the prisoners.


	32. Chapter 27: Gift from the Heart part 1

Chapter 27: Gift from the Heart part 1

It was nighttime on the Normandy. Tali was sleeping with John in their bed when a beep was heard from her omni-tool, waking her up. '_Just when I had a good dream too,_' she thought annoyed. As she got out of bed, she took a look back at a sleeping Shepard. She ran her finger down John's bare chest and smiled. '_Humans are so varied but I can definitely say white is my favorite color,_' she though. She heard John snorting in his sleep and gave a small chuckle. '_One day,_' she though hopefully.

She activates her omni-tool and stiffed up, it was her father. "A-ayah… h-hello," she was nervous. Rael'Zorah vas Rayya, admiral of the Mirgran fleet was an intimidating man, even for a Quarian standard, the man didn't yell, after all when you're one of the most powerful people on the fleet, yelling wasn't needed.

Rael looked at her. "Tali'Zorah, where are you? It has been months since your last communication and I haven't heard a word from you," his voice was stern.

Tali paled and looked back a John, still sleeping peacefully in the bed. She couldn't tell her father that she was sleeping in the arms of not only her captain but her human boyfriend, she knew her father too well to know where that conversation would lead. She shudders as she thought about John meeting her father. '_A fight waiting to happen._' She did the next best thing; she told him half the truth.

"I'm on the Alliance ship, SSV Normandy SR-1," proud voice from her mouth.

Rael raised his brow. "How do you expect to find something of value to our people on the human ship?"

"Commander John Shepard ask me to join his crew, a Turian, Saren that is now an ex-Spectre," Rael's eyes got wide, "is being hunted by him. And I had evidence for it. Plus the Geth attack. I have the evidence but it's not any use. I'm still looking for some value."

"At least you are doing the right thing," Tali was shocked when she heard that. Then she felt a five finger hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns around and finds Ragan behind her.

"Ragan…"

Rael quickly narrowed his eyes, "Ragan Shepard... What are you doing here?"

"Rael'Zorah vas Aleria, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry for this but I don't have time to talk. I was fixing some items in the Captain's Cabin with Tali here. The power went out about five hours ago," Ragan lied to him. He didn't like Rael that much. Rael was mean to him when Ragan was forced to help the Quarians have a treaty with the Geth and Humans. Ragan then left the cabin before Rael could ask a question.

"So a rogue Spectre is now an ex-Spectre is out there with the Geth. Keelah," Rael was about to go crazy when he heard that. "You are doing the best thing. Even though the galaxy hates us, we still have to pull our weight around to help them. Even if they don't want it. And the Geth is our responsibility."

"Thanks dad. How is mom," Tali then saw Rael's head bow down. She knew that was a bad sign.

"Your mother passed away. The Bhuyis was destroyed. Geth sneak attack. But I know better. It had to be something else. I don't care if you get anything that is worth five credits to have get on a ship, I want you to return home safely. I miss you so much, daughter. I have to go, the Admiralty Board will require me in the morning. Keelah se'lia," Rael's voice then disappeared and the comm link was cut off.

Tali sat in silence until she felt a strong arm wrap around her, it was John, and he heard the whole thing. She spoke up, "My father told me that it was important to do this. At least when Ragan saved mom, he changed his views. But then he told me my mom passed away," she said softly.

John turned her around and embraced her. "You don't need to go through that. I lost both of my parents when I was young but this shouldn't have happened. The Geth shouldn't have attacked if they are with Saren. I'm sorry for what happened. Come here," he pulled Tali closer and she started to cry. Tali felt tears run down her face and buried her head in his chest and cried. John and Tali held each other the rest of the night.

The next morning, Tali made her way to the crew area to get something for breakfast. The talk with her father last night soured her mood, the crew took notice as they kept out of her way. But Kaiden came up and sat across from her. "Morning Tali." Tali glared at him. Kaiden was taken aback at Tali's sad look. "You okay?"

She sighed deeply. "Sorry, I had a talk with my father last night."

Kaiden looked at her concerned. "What did he say?" Some of the crew decided to sit down and listen.

Tali lowered her head. "He said that we are doing good at fight Saren."

Kaiden put his hand over his chin, "That's something that should be sad about."

"No but he told me my mother passed away," Kaiden's eyes widened. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tali."

Tali looked at him and smiled, "Thank you." Tali then saw Ragan and John walking towards them. "Hey John."

"Feeling better," John then looked at Ragan, one eyebrow raised.

Tali kept smiling and nodded. "Yes thank you, what do you need us for?"

"Hackett called, huge geth forces out in Armstrong Cluster," Ragan said. "He has placed me in charge of this mission for some reason. Don't know why."

That got Kaiden and Tali's attention.

"Why are they there," Tali was concerned about this.

"Don't know, but Hackett says that we may be looking at the start of a full scale invasion," Ragan took a deep breathe.

Kaiden spoke up, "He wants us to investigate, doesn't he?"

Ragan nodded. "We're heading for the first outpost on Casbin then Antibaar, so we will be busy for a while. Get ready by 1742 hours."

Kaiden looked at him, "Ten hours from now. Got it."

John then took a seat. "I need to know if you are alright with this. This is the first time I will not be leading the ground team," Tali and Kaiden nodded. John went back to the cabin with Tali following him.

"John," John looked back. "I'm staying with you."

John smiled. "Then you will be with me on the planets. We still need to get you that gift," Tali eyes lit up and she pounced him on the bed. "Whoa girl," He said while laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just glad that I'm going."

John raised a brow. "You're happy facing killer robots?"

Tali slapped his chest playfully. "You know what I mean," she rested her head on John's chest. "Keelah, if we pull this off then imagine the data about the Geth we will get." She then thought about John. "Won't you get in trouble when you give me the data? It would be Alliance, since it is their mission."

"Not if I give them a copy, that way you still get your gift and the brass stay off my ass," John looked at her eyes through the helmet and kissed the top part.

Tali looked at him, "Thank you."

John chuckled and kissed her mouthpiece. "I told you, I'm with you till the end."

Tali smiled at him. "I know."

Ragan was glad the Mako's VI was offline when they got in about 10 hours later. They looked at him and they lifted a finger before Ragan spoke, "If you think I'm going to destroy the Mako because of that, then you're crazy." The fingers went back down and Ragan shook his head. The Normandy's Cargo Bay doors opened the Mako flew out. As the Mako was flying in the air, Tali was going over the data about the planet they were going to land at, Casbin. Once the Mako landed, it took them about thirty minutes to walk around the base they landed near and start attacking the Geth. "They came here in force, didn't they," Ragan was surprised at how many there were out in the room. John, Kaiden and Tali nodded in agreement.

"How do you want to do this," Kaiden asked. The next thing to come out of Ragan's mouth was scary.

"There is a lot of them, so let's play it safe then play 'Whack the Geth'," The Mako went into stealth mod, and Ragan looked back. "What?"

"You usually rush in with no plan," Tali spoke.

"And if you have a plan, then something is wrong," John looked at Ragan with wide eyes.

"They're right, I think Hell just frozen over and the Devil is telling God to get the three preachers out of Hell because two of them saved everyone and one made AC in Hell,' Kaiden heard John laugh at the joke.

Ragan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we can drive to the tops of those hills and snipe them from here. Got it?" The group nodded.

The Mako drove up the hill; it had a great vantage point overlooking the Geth outpost. What do you have radar, Kiaden," John asked.

Kaiden looked at the radar. "The outpost is guarded by geth snipers and rocket troopers, they don't seem to notice our position.

Ragan nodded. "Good. Tali get ready."

Tali loaded the Mako's cannons and put it in sniper mode. "Ready Rag." Ragan looked at her and sighed.

"Don't call me that," he said. He hated when his name is short like that. "Well," he looked at Kaiden.

Kaiden smirked. "Locked on target."

"Cool, aim for the rocket troopers first, Tali"

Tali nodded and fired at the troopers. The Geth started firing back at the team. "That got their fucking attention," Kaiden said.

Tali looked at Ragan and sighed, "Shouldn't we move?"

Ragan shook his head. "No, we're safe at this distance, just keep firing." Tali nodded. Try as they might, the Geth could not get at the Mako, but the Mako got at the Geth easily. The rocket troopers and snipers were destroyed. Ragan breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, mission –," before Ragan could finish, the Mako got hit. "Status report."

Kaiden paled. He looks at the radar, "It's a Geth dropship! We need to get out of here, now!"

Ragan looked back at Tali. "Tali, keep on firing. John, you drive. I'll make sure we the ship is destroyed if you make sure we don't get hit again." John and Ragan exchanged seats but Ragan got on the mini-gun turret. "Okay, press the green button." John presses the button Ragan told him to press and the door on the right side opened and the turret went out on a rail and stopped. Ragan was behind it and pressed a button next to the turret's barrel and a shield surrounded him and the turret. John activated the thrusters and the Mako jumped off the hill.

"Brace yourselves, guys. The Mako dropped hard. "Status report."

"Mako's good, but I wouldn't try the thrusters from that height again," Kaiden looked at Ragan, gave a thumbs up. John nodded.

"Noted," John said. The Mako zigzagged so the ship could not get a clear lock as the tank kept firing.

"Shields at fifty, we need to finish this quickly," Kaiden slammed his fist on the console without breaking it.

"Agreed. Rookie, fire at the Geth's ship exhausts. Ragan, I hope you got something that can bring a hole to the hull or something." The Mako fired and the drop ship was hit hard.

"John, the drop ship is retreating," Ragan stated.

John breathed a sigh of relief. "One down, two to go. Let's get out of here." The Mako returned to the Normandy.


	33. Chapter 27: Gift from the Heart part 2

The next day, Ragan and the team hit the second outpost. What do we have, Kaiden?"

Kaiden looked at the radar. "Geth rocket troopers, geth snipers, and uh oh…"

Ragan looked at Kaiden. "'Uh oh?'" Ragan then looked at the radar. "What is 'uh oh'?"

"We got a geth colossus in the middle of the outpost; they must have been prepared for us," John gulped when he heard Kaiden said that. Ragan shook his head.

"Well, good thing we're not fighting it," Ragan smirked with John. Ragan then nodded.

Tali and Kaiden looked at both of the Shepards. "Wait, what do you mean," Tali was going to hate hearing this but if it means that they don't have to kill Geth today, then she is happy.

John activated the comm. "Joker, you ready?"

The comm came in. "Got you commander. Stealth systems online. Getting ready to bomb them." The Normandy pilot was very eager when it comes destroying Geth bases.

There was huge rumbling and the Normandy came into view. "On my order, unleash hell," Ragan ordered. "Kaiden Radar."

Kaiden nodded and looked at the Radar. "Normandy is above the outpost."

Ragan gave a vicious smirk. "Joker, NOW," he ordered. The Normandy fired on the outpost, the Geth tried to react, but the Normandy shot them faster than they could shoot back. After the battle, all that was left was a crater where the outpost used to be. Ragan gave a smile that so big, that it made him look like everything was going to be destroyed if the Geth touched it.

"Overkill, much," Kaiden looked at Ragan.

Ragan smirked. "No kill like overkill." Tali spoke up.

"When did you set this up?"

Ragan and John shrugged. "Last night while you were sleeping," John said. "Need the big guns, for when we have to deal with another Geth ship. Although it wasn't easy."

**Last Night – SSV Normandy SR-1**

_"So you want the cripple to save your asses, huh," Joker said. "Got to say, not really digging putting myself in the crossfire."_

_John rolled his eyes. "And here I though you wanted to put the Normandy through her paces. So much for being the best pilot in the Alliance." Ragan laughed at that._

_"Yeah, if you're trying to bait me, you'll have to try better than that."_

_Ragan then looks at him, "I got this." He places a shoulder on John, "How about this? I'll buy you the anniversary of Fornax that you keep bitching about, happy?"_

_"Fornax and Playboy," Joker looked at him. "And how the Hell did you hear about that."_

_"A little bird told me," he looked over his shoulder and looked at Pressly._

_John pinched the bridge of his nose, "Son of a… fine deal?"_

_Joker had a huge shit-eating grin. "Deal. Pleasure doing business with you both."_

_"Yeah… yeah," Ragan and John walked to their beds._

**NOW**

Tali's eyes widen. "So the only reason, he agreed to help us was because you bribed him with… porn," Ragan looked at her and rubbed his neck. "Why didn't you just order him, Ragan?"

Ragan looked at John and jaw dropped. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! You should have told me to do that," John laughed his ass off.

"You are such a softie Ragan, you know that," she asked.

Ragan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, all I know is that bastard cost me seven thousand credits." The Mako's alarm sounded.

"Looks like our old friend is back," Kaiden smirked.

"Perfect," John opened the comm link. "Joker, read to ear that porn?"

"Hell yeah, Commander," Joker screamed out. John heard Pressly say something but it was hard to listen to it. John thought Pressly said something about 'no porn allowed.' The Normandy engages the Geth ship; the Geth fired at the cruiser. While its weapons were powerful, they were also slow to fire, which Joker used to his advantage, bobbing and weaving easily. The team had to admit seeing their beloved ship gracefully dodging fire was awe-inspiring, equally more when the Normandy fired on the insect-like frigate. The Geth ship tried to get away, but it was simply too bulky to do any maneuvers that the Normandy can do. The Normandy fired its main weapons and the Geth ship went up in flames like a bonfire. The Normandy can back around to finish it off. Two missiles struck its exposed core. The explosion was spectacularly brilliant, as parts of the ship rained down with a faint thud.

John and Ragan sat back in their seats contently. "I love it when a plan comes together," Ragan was smiling while John just stayed quiet.

"Except now, you have to pay seven thousand credits for Joker's porno," Tali teased and Ragan face-palmed his own face.

"Good luck with that, second fearless leader…" Kaiden was laughing with a grin on his face. Ragan groaned.

Time for Rayingri for the final Geth stronghold. The roar of the Mako echoed on the empty planet of Rayingri. The Normandy had eliminated two of the geth outpost with one to go. The team climbed the hill, but when they got there, they were met with a horrific sight. "More Dragon's teeth, Ragan," Kiaden said shakily. The team had fought the husks lots of times but they were always with the geth's brutality.

"Nothing's sacred to these machines, not even the bodies of the innocents," Tali said barely containing anger.

Ragan looked over to John and nodded. "You're in command of this outpost," John looked at him like he lost his mind. But then again, Ragan lost his parents by Dragon's teeth and the last thing they needed was a Dragon's tooth to fall on the Mako.

John looked around, he looked disturbed, "We can't help them now; we can only put them out of their misery."

"I agree with you on that," Ragan said.

"Where are the husks," Kaiden asked. Ragan and Tali looked around; it was quiet, too quiet. John then looked on his binoculars and saw nothing in the distance.

"I don't like this, John. This is exactly the Geth's style," Tali cautiously said.

"Just like the Cerberus. Sneaky bastards. They need to be dealt with, both Geth and Cerberus," Ragan looked around and found a husk. Without thinking, he opened the Mako's door and shot it in the head with his pistol. "I don't think there are more."

"Let's go in, maybe get information from the terminals. Ragan you stay here and get ready for a quick pick up," Ragan nodded. Inside the base it was just as eerie as it was outside.

"John, I have a bad feeling about this. We're deep in the base and we still haven't seen Geth or husks," Kaiden said.

John looked back, "Yeah, I know. Just keep your eyes peeled." As they walked through the base, they saw a terminal. "Tali, you know what to do." Tali nodded and looked through the terminal's data while John and Kaiden guarded her.

"Anything," Kiaden looked at her.

"This was a simple research base, nothing the Geth could use," Kaiden went next to Tali and started reading the data.

John looked back at her, "So these poor bastards were here at the wrong time."

Tali nodded. "Look like…" she was interrupted by growls and hissing. A husked jumped out behind the team. John quickly shot it in the head.

"Behind us," Kaiden saw husks poured into the room.

"Tali shotgun, Kaiden you're on biotics with me. Make sure these bastards don't get close," John ordered and waited for them to be in range. The husk launched at Tali but she stopped it hard with a roundhouse kick to the head. John and Kaiden pushed them back using biotic throws. The husks were flooding the room faster than they could kill.

"There's too many of them," Kaiden yelled out. John used a singularity field to trap multiple husks.

"Retreat to the entrance, I'll cover you." John started blasting husks with his pistol.

"What about you," Tali quickly shot a husk. "You're outnumbered, John."

"I'll be fine, now go." Tali hesitated. "I'll make it back to you, promise." Kaiden and Tali nodded and made their way to the entrance. The husks clawed at John but were blown away by throw fields. More husks came at the Spectre, with great fury, only to be stopped by several shotgun blasts. John switched his pistol for a shotgun during that time. The husks were flooding in more and more, he was going to have to leave and soon. John's comm beeped. "What is it?" Sounds of battle could be heard from the comm.

"We're pinned down by Geth," Kaiden said. John paled when he heard that.

"How bad is it," he asked alarmed. The com was silent for a second. "Kaiden."

"Bad enough that we probably won't make it. We have to get to the Normandy." John's mind raced.

"Call the Normandy, and stay in cover. I'll be there soon." John let loose of all his grenades at the husks and gave himself time to get to the entrance. When he made it, outside he saw Kaiden in cover swarmed by Geth, trying to protect Tali, who is slumped over in the cover. '_No, Tali,_' he thought. John closed his eyes and focused his biotics and caused a huge singularity field lifting the geth. "Take this, you son of bitches. Don't even dare touch my Tali!" He looked over and saw the Mako coming over and mowed down some of the Geth. The door opened.

"Quick, get in," Ragan's voice was heard.

John ran towards Kaiden. "Kaiden, warp field." Kaiden shot a warp field and it blew the geth away in every direction off the ledge they were on. John rushed to Tali's side, she was in bad condition and she was bleeding everywhere.

"Tali! Tali… you're going to be okay, j… just stay with me okay…"

"Jo…hn…" she said weakly.

"Damnit… Damnit…!" John panicked. He rose up and activated his com. "Joker get that fucking ass of yours over here, Tali's hurt!"


	34. Chapter 27: Gift from the Heart part 3

Chapter 27: Gift from the Heart

Moments later, John rushed a bloody Tali into the med-bay. Doctor Chakwas forced John and Kaiden out of the room as she worked on Tali. The hours waiting was painful for John as he was pacing back and forth in the crew deck, with Kaidne trying to calm him down and Ragan resting his head on the table he was sitting at. Dr. Chikwas came out of the med bay. "How is she, doc," John was worried.

Chakwas smiled. "She will be fine, you can see her but don't wake her." John felt relieved and came in to see her. He saw her asleep and smiled and sat at her side.

"You had to scare me again, you are very good at doing that Rookie," John grabbed her hand and intertwined his five fingers with her three fingers. "Rest, Tali. I'll make sure you get that gift, I promise you." He leaned down and kissed her helmet, he then heard the sound of the door open.

"How is she," Kaiden asked. John turned towards Kaiden and gave him a dry smile.

"She's find, although I should have listened to Tali. It was an ambush and fell right in their trap. She got hurt because of me… if she had died, Kaiden…" Kaiden put his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She's a tough girl," he said. "It was one mistake, John. We all make them. I don't blame you and Tali don't either." That cheered John a little.

"Thanks… And the base?"

"Destroyed along with the remaining husks and we also got a signal from inside the system."

John looked at him. "What is it?"

Kaiden face was serious. "They have another base on Solcrum; we believe it is the main one."

John nodded. "Good, let's finish this synthetic bastards. Tell Garrus to get ready in four hours. I want Ragan with us…"

Kaiden looked at John. "Sorry but Ragan is fallen asleep. I have tried to wake him up but he won't budge." John then heard the stirring of Tali waking up. "Tali?"

"Kaiden, John." Said trying to get up.

John walked to her and held her down gently. "Whoa, you can't get up, you're still hurt."

Tali lay back down on the bed. "I'm sorry.."

"For what?" Kaiden left the room so that John and Tali can talk in private.

"For worrying you." John smiled and kissed the top of her helmet.

"Don't be, I'm leader this is all on me…"

Tali touched his face gently, "John…"

John kissed her mouthpiece. "Shh… just stay here and rest, we'll be back in no time."

"Okay, just be careful, please…?"

"You got it Rookie," John turned to walk out of the med-bay. Before he left, he turned to her. "Keelah se'lai, saying," he said with a smile.  
>Tali's eyes widened. "How do you…"<p>

He chuckled. "Later, Tali."

"I'm starting to hate the geth colossi," Garrus complained. Kaiden looked at him.

"You and me both," Kaiden was about to flip out. The Mako landed to eliminate the last outpost, but it was easier said than done. The Geth came out in force, to protect the last outpost. The entrance to the underground base on Solcrum is guarded by Geth rocket troopers in sniper towers and two patrolling Geth Colossui.

"Damn that Colossus is tough," Garrus pressed a button and the Mako's guns bounced off the Geth.

"The Geth have down their fucking homework," Kaiden was about looked at the radar and John looked back at them.

"Stop praising it and focus," John said. Garrus and Kaiden shut up and went back to the battle. John soon noticed something strange about the Geth. The geth's legs had a small dent in it. '_Bingo,_' he thought. John looked at Garrus. "Aim for its legs, they seem to be the least protected."

Garrus grinned and nodded. "Got it, boss." The Mako fired at the colossus' feet until one of the legs collapsed and the Geth fell.

"Finish it," Garrus loaded the cannon and fired. The Geth exploded.

"Done," the Turian had a smirk across his face. The team went into the base. As the team came closer to the middle of the base, they heard singing.

"Is… that is singing," Kaiden jumped while looking for a target.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing on Feros," John nodded. The team went to a lookout point and saw the Geth on their knees. In front of them was a halo, of a Quarian woman singing, it was a little more damaged than the one on Feros.

"They're… praying," Garrus found this very disturbing. John looked at Kaiden, he looked disturbed as well. John had to admit, it was quite the sight to see cold and logical machines having a religion. He then shook his head of such thoughts, he had a job to do.

"Alright, shows over," Garrus and Kaiden snapped to attention. "Garrus give us sniper support. Kaiden you're with me." Garrus and Kaiden nodded. Garrus went to the top and loaded his sniper rifle.

Kaiden widen his overload programs and launched it at the geth. The program disabled the rocket troopers and juggernauts. John used his singularity field to sweep up the Geth hoppers. Garrus spoke on the comm.

"Geth shock troopers, on your left." John used his lift field and the Geth was lifted helplessly in the air before getting shot by Garrus. "Thanks boss, watch out. More juggernauts straight ahead."

John looked at Kaiden. "Use stasis on the juggernauts, make sure they don't get close," John ordered. Kaiden glowed blue and froze the juggernauts in place. "Garrus, shoot them."

Garrus shot each of the juggernauts in the head, destroying them in the process. "Only five left, Shepard." John grinned.

"Take a rest Garrus, we got this," Kaiden disabled the Geth's weapons while John focused and created a big singularity field, engulfing the Geth. They then launched their respective warp fields causing an explosion of biotic force.

"No more enemies, boss," Garrus said.

John sighed, "Good job, regroup with us."

Kaiden then started looking at something on a terminal. "John, I think you should see this." John walked over and looked at the data, a number of encrypted files. In the right hands they could show much about the evolution of the Geth since the banishment of the Quarians. "Tali is going to be one happy girl." Kaiden had a smirk.

John blushed and shook his head. "Just download the damn thing, so we can get out of here." Kaiden chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm making a copy." John rolled his eyes. When Garrus met up with John and Kaiden, the team left.

Later, John was outside of the Normandy's med-bay to meet Tali. He was conflicted and for very good reason, although he promised to get her a pilgrimage gift, he was worried. John looked at the OSD. '_Giving this to her will make her happy, but then… I won't see her again, possibly ever… I could come up with some bullshit reason to not give her this, but could I really do that to her,_' he though. He shook his head, as he though back to what his father always said to him as a child: '_No, a real man keeps his promises to his friends and especially to his woman, she comes first, no matter what._' John sighed deeply.

"John," John jumped at the voice, he looked back and it was Tali, looking well for a woman who just got shot in the stomach.

"Oh shit, Tali."

Tali blinked at him. "Are you oaky?"

John raised a brow. "Am I okay? What are you doing up? You should be resting." Tali giggled.

"I'm fine, John. Dr. Chakwas said I could work, but nothing too big for at least a week."

John stared at her. "And you sure you're okay?"

Tali nodded. "Quarians heal bit faster than humans, as long as I don't overdo it, I should be fine in a couple of weeks."

John sighed and grabbed Tali's hand. "I think this is yours, Rookie." In the Quarian's hand was a small OSD.

Tali's eyes lit up and she looked at him. "Is this…?" John nodded and Tali hugged him tightly. "Thank you John, really you don't know how much this means to me," she softly said. John expression grew sad. Tali looked at him. "What's wrong, John?"

"What's going to happen after we stop Saren? What are you going to do?" Tali looked down when she saw John turn his head.

"I'll have to go back to my people, this is important to the…"

"Oh I see. Will we ever see each other again? I mean… I could visit you…"

Tali looked away from John. "I… don't know if that's possible, my people don't' trust outsiders, so this really could be good-bye." John lowered his head; it was really not the answer he really wanted to hear. "But, now, you need me." John looked at her. "I'm not leaving you to fight Saren alone, I love you too much to just abandon you. Now there might be a way if you were dextro. If I'm found pregnant, then the Conclave and Admiralty Board will be forced to have me stay here."

John smiled at her, it might be goodbye soon, but for now Tali would stay with him until the end. He would treasure the time they had left. "No regrets?" Tali squeezed him tightly.

"Does this answer your question," she asked playfully.

John kissed her mouthpiece. "Yes it does, although I wish this was a little more romantic though."

Tali gave a playful smirk, "Don't worry about that, sayang."

John tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She tapped her helmet to his head.

"It's a surprise," now she was teasing John.

John raised a brow. "You know, usually when someone says that, bad things tend to happen," that joke earned him an elbow to the ribs.

Tali rolled her eyes. "You're a bosh'tet, but you're my bosh'tet."

John chuckled, "Noted, Rookie."


	35. Chapter 28: Noveria part 1

Chapter 28: Noveria part 1

It was a normal day on the Normandy. John has just did his rounds and decided to work out in the Cargo Hold alone. It helped him clear his mind as he thought about the situation between him and Ashley. Things had been tense between them since he told her about his relationship with Tali. And telling her that he didn't trust her enough to tell her made things worse to the point they weren't now friends, just a commander and his subordinate. '_I got to fix this._' He got up to see Ash but got a message from Feros.

'_Feros? Who could be calling me there?_' He activated his omni-tool and saw an Asari. "Shiala? How did you get my tool's code," he thought for a while before speaking again. "Wait; don't tell me, Liara right?" Shiala nodded, John sighed. "That girl…"

Shiala spoke up, "I'm glad you are well Commander, I should thank you again for sparing my life."

John sat at the tool bench. "You're welcome, but I'm guessing you're not here for small talk."

Shaila nodded. "Yes. I wish it was under better conditions." Her voice had sadness that John never seen it for years. The time the Batarians attacked Mindoir made him as sad as Shaila was right now.

"The Thorian," John had one brow up.

Shaila shook her head and gave a sigh. "No, though I could see why you would be worried."

"So shoot, what do you want," Shiala grew silent and John had a bad feeling. "Shiala?"

The Asari looked at him. "An old friend of my mine contacted me last night, she saw my sister on Noveria." That caught his attention, they've been on a dry run when it came to leads about Saren and his allies.

"Matriarch Beniezia? What is she doing there?"

Shiala lowered her head. "I don't know but I do know she is not doing this on her own will. I guess that man that said 'indoctrination' was right." John didn't believe her story about her being controlled by Saren's ship, mind control was just too crazy to believe, but he let it drop for now. The also thought that Ragan was right about it. Something about this didn't make any sense because Ragan must know something.

"Okay, got it," John was about to turn off his comm link.

"Wait Shepard, bring Liara with you. She needs this. This may be the final time she may see her mother.

John raised his brow, "What do you mean?"

Shiala lowered her head. "I did some research about indoctrinations and found that no matter what, the person will die. Give Liara her good-byes with her. This is for her sake as well as Liara's sake."

John nodded, he didn't agree with it but he had a feeling something new might happen. "Understood." Shiala's image faded. As he got from the too bench, he saw Ashley. "Ash," he said.

Ash gave a dry salute. "Sir." Again without any emotions, course soldiers are not to show any kind of emotions when they are talking to their commanding officers.

"John rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Um, gear up you, Tali, Liara, Garrus, and Wrex are coming with me to Noveria."

Ash nodded, "Yes sir." Dryly stated before walking away, Ash then heard John sigh. '_This is going to be fun,_' he though.

When the Normandy approached Noveria, they were apparently not on the scheduled arrival list. Joker explained to them that they had two Spectres onboard, they didn't buy it, but they let them through anyway. However Noveria's traffic controller warned them they were being tracked by defense systems and threatens to fire at the Normandy if John's identity is not confirmed. The Spectre hoped that inside things would be friendlier, they would have no such luck. Barely out of the Normandy, had the team come across a group of armed people stood in front of them, two humans and a handful of Turians. They were wearing the same armor.

"That's far enough," one of the women called out to them. She had black hair and calm expression, while the others had yellow hair and looked much more aggressive. John looked at the black-haired woman. '_Must be the leader,_' he thought. "This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials.

Ragan got up and the people went wide eyed. "Ragan Shepard, Spectre of the council. Same with John Shepard." The people looked at him and the woman came up.

"It's been to long Ragan. What do you mean you're a Spectre now," she asked. One of the men looked at her and shook his head.

"Load of bullshit, ma'am," the blonde woman said.

John sighed. "You know people who doubt me and the Council authorities, tend to end up dead."

The blonde took a more aggressive stance. "Is that a threat?"

Ragan pulled a gun at him and aimed it at her stomach. "Not his words but I will shoot your fucking stomach if you keep on. Spectres are above the law you asshole. I suggest you listen or you will be missing a fucking stomach for the rest of your worthless life – which would be five seconds due to the slugs of this gun ricotta off bones and tears organs." The blonde woman looked at him and sighed.

"We'll get you checked out, for her. Ignore her. She is an ass. She hasn't watched the news. Firearms are not allowed but since you're Spectres, we have to give you authorization to have your weapons," she turns around at the aggressive blonde. "Sergeant Sterling, leave now."

"Yes ma'am." As the same time just chuckled. John was glad that Ragan was down there for this but he had to go back on the Normandy in a little bit.

"Thank you for getting her away," John sighed.

"I did it because Sterling and Ragan have a bad history. Sterling always hated Ragan because Ragan was better than her. Even in military academy."

"We've confirmed their identities, Spectres are authorized to carry weapons on Noveria and have legal rights to do what they want on this planet," a deep voice sounded. "Captain Matsuo, you may leave."

Matsuo nodded her head. "Understood." She looks back at Ragan. "I hope you still love me after all I did for you, Spectre." The guards walked away glaring at John's team, John just sat there with a smug smile on his face.

"Well that was fun," he said. Ragan then walked back to the Normandy. "I'll keep in radio contact, Ragan."

Ash shook her head. "I didn't expect that from them, sir." She walked to the security gate.

John sighed, '_Fixing this will be harder than I thought._' They went to catch up with Ash, when they reached the second landing and pass through some scanners and an alarm goes off. The team went to attention, an attractive woman in a pinkish-red dress came up and turned off the alarms.

"My apologies, Spectre Shepard. Just weapon detectors. I'm Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anelies, quiet the show your crewmate put on."

"Yeah, well he wouldn't have to if security was a little more friendly and watched the news."

"They were just doing their job except for Sterling. Hated her when she thinks she is on-top of the world attitude," she looks at her.

"Glad you and Ragan agree."

"You're not very friendly yourself, I see. Just like Ragan when he was stationed her for security measures. I remembered what the Alliance wanted. Have security measures up because of a pro-human terrorist group called Cerberus was coming. Glad he did that, but even then, it was hard for him."

"I'm only friendly until someone puts a gun to my face or test my pertinence. Same with Ragan. Anyways, I'm looking for Matriarch Benezia, I heard she was here." Parasini went through the systems.

"Ah, yes an Asari by the very name is here, she left for Peak 15 research complex a few days ago, to the best of my knowledge she is still there. I'd be careful if I was you. We heard rumors of Rachni. Some of the people saw some of them but we can't confirm it."

"Great, show us the way and we'll take it from her."

"I'm sorry but you will need Administrator Anoleis' permission to leave this port, I can show you the way."

"I don't think so. As a Spectre, I don't need him or her permission to do that. I leave now or I will let you see if the Rachni rumors are true by letting them come here – if they are real."

"I'm sorry but he asked for you personally," she was about to run away when Tali grabbed her shotgun but John raised a hand to stop her.

"Fine, do it," he then saw Liara lower her head.

"So my mother is indeed her." In all the confusion, John had forgotten Benezia was there, and that Liara may have to do the unthinkable when they meet Matriarch."

John sighed. "Liara, when you face your mother, if we can't talk to her down; can you fight her," John was serious. "Can you kill her? The mission is too important."

Liara looked at him and nodded. "It if comes to that, I will."

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to this then," Tali looked at John and Garrus shook his head. The team made their way through port Hanshan. While walking to Administrator Anoleis office, the team was getting looks of suspicion that was unnerving to John. '_This must be what Tali feels all the time,_' the thought crossed his mind. They made it to the office, it was time to start their mission.


	36. Chapter 28: Noveria part 2

Chapter 28: Noveria part 2

They made it to the office, the office was cold, sterile, and bland which matched perfectly with the corporate lifestyle of the planet. "Wow, they must throw some great parties here," Garrus said sarcastically. "Where's Anoleis?" Parsini nodded and opened the intercom.

"Mr. Anoleis. Commander Shepard and his crew is here to speak with you."

"Thank you for bringing this up to my attention," Anoleis said impatiently. "I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

"Sir, the Commander is a Spectre."

"Right, fine, tell them come in."

"Nice guy," John said dryly. Parasini shrugged. He then turned to his team. "Stay here, I'm going to talk with him."

Liara stood at attention. "Um, are you sure you won't need help?"

"Unless he can make a data pad into a gun, I think I'll be fine." Garrus and Wrex looked at them and was about to say something but Ash stopped them by glaring at them. Tali rolled her eyes. John left, leaving his team behind. '_I'm already starting to miss him,_' Liara thought.

Liara always felt nervous around Ashly, it was obvious from the first time they met, that Ashley didn't like her. '_Maybee this time will be different._' Tali then spoke up. "Ashley." The Human looked at the Quarian.

"What do you want suit…," Garrus shot her a look before she could finish the sentence.

"I've noticed that things have been strained between you and John," Tali then got some looks from Garrus, Wrex and Liara.

"Yeah because of you dating him," Ash pointed her finger at Tali.

"W-what does that have to do with it?"

"John doesn't trust me enough to tell me about you and him being together," Ashley then saw Garrus grab her shoulder and shook his head. Without thinking Liara spoke.

"Are you more upset about him not telling you or that he didn't pick you?"

"What was that," Ash looked at Liara.

Wrex looked at them and put his two-cent wisdom into it. "Don't hide something like that, it will destroy you like it nearly does with everyone else that is jealous. I can tell you're jealous Ash, I can smell it and it smells like wet Varren shit load." Garrus and Tali laughed at that.

"I've seen how the Commander is when he is around Tali, he's happy," Liara said.

"Happy? But she," Ash pointed at Tali, "is a Quarian. She can't even take her suit off, they can't even eat the same food."

Ragan's voice came over the comm link. "ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT, GUNNERY CHIEF WILLIAMS, YOU ARE BEING TRANSFERRED IF YOU KEEP ON BEING A XENOPHOBIC! ALIENS HAVE FEELINGS AND YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THAT, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF A QUARIAN MADE FUN OF YOU FOR YOU'RE ACTIONS TOWARDS THEM?!" Ash was silent. Wrex and Garrus looked at them. "Look at them. Wrex and Garrus are working together even when the genophage is there but that doesn't stop them on one thing: Going after Saren. And the Geth forced the Quarians to have those suits on them because the Geth drove them off of Rannoch. And you want to be like that. Look at the race that has done the most damage to Humanity: the fucking blinks. The Batarians. But yet, we worked with them – or at least the System Alliance has – to get some information about a rouge general. Maybe that doesn't matter up the grand scheme of Tali with him. I've seen the pain he carried from the times he was a sixteen years old. A lot of that comes from us, Tali is special, with her life is bearable even precious, it make coming to terms with his past easier. He lost his parents, he lost his entire squad on a Thresher Maw world. And he was forced to care an order on Torfan that made him the Butcher of Torfan. Can you really say you can do the same with John?" Garrus and Wrex stood there in complete awe. It was rare of Ragan to say something like that.

Ashley went silent and had a thoughtful look on her face. "I… guess I can't…," she said.

Liara put her hand on her shoulder. "You truly like him didn't you," Liara asked.

Ashley blushed. "Yeah. He was the first one to truly acknowledge me, not my grandfather's mistake, not my last name but me." Ash then looked at the comm link, "But I guess at the same time, I didn't see him. I was such a bitch to them…"

"Why don't you talk to him after the mission? Despite his rash nature he seems to care for the whole crew," Ragan said.

Ash chuckled, "I will, thank you Ragan and all of you."

They then heard footsteps and Ragan cut the comm link. They could tell John was angry.

"Goddammit," Tali looked at him.

"What's wrong," Ash looked at him and was concerned.

"That prick Anoleis, won't let us see Benezia."

Wrex looked at him. "Let's go talk to him, Garrus. I'm sure he will listen to us," Wrex laughed. Garrus was scared of what Wrex might do. But they left to see Anoleis.

"Why?" Liara shook her head.

John started pacing and explained that Anoleis told him how Saren and Benezia are involved with Noveria affairs, they were both major investors in Binary Helix, and Asari owned gentic engineering and Biotechnology Company. The Company currently had a significant presence on Noveria, and the Salarian had basically threatened John that interference will bring the board on their heads.

"That's bullshit!" Ash got up and punched a wall. "Does he even know that Saren is a traitor and will kill him before he thinks about it?"

Wrex came up with Garrus and was smiling. "We got clearance. Told them that Saren was using the Geth to get to the Citadel and destroy it. And Ragan commented via comm link about the Rachni that he saw near the Normandy was closely related to the ones that Cerberus was creating," Garrus then looks at them. "So basically we lied."

"Okay, so let's go find Parasini," Tali said while shaking her head at Garrus. Parasini comes back from the corner and look at them.

"Anoleis is has authorized it. Follow me. We will be heading to Lorik Oui'in of Synthetic Insights. His office had been wrecked by security forces under Anoleis' orders, so he's understandably quite pissed at the Administrator."

"I bet." John said. "Isn't Anoleis your boss?"

"It's complicated, now hurry, Qui'in is in the hotel lounge," Parasini explained.

"Can we trust her, Skipper," Ash was having a bad feeling about this. The team walked away.

"Talking to me are you," John gave a smirk

"Well, the silent treatment was getting kind of boring and Ragan spook to me about xenophobia," Tali nodded her head in agreement.

John grew serious, "Don't know, but I'll be watching my back just in case. They made their way to the hotel. They met with Lorik, who was sitting at one of the tables on the main level, confirms that Anoleis is a corrupt administrator. As the administrator of one of the port's tenants, he did have a garage pass to offer him, but he needed access to evidence in his office in return. John considered his offer and ultimately agreed. They went down to Lorik's office, however it wasn't long before a fire fight started.

"Tell me again, why we are doing this," Garrus asked annoyed. As soon as they enetered the Synthetic Insights office, they had to fight ERCS guards.

"Cause we need that garage pass," John said.

Liara looked at him. "You're a Spectre, couldn't you just force your way through."

John shook his head but Ragan beat him to the punch. "We could, but he rather not have any reason for the board for a manhunt, besides his on thin ice with the council at it is. Hell, I know I am," John looked at the omni-tool and shut if off right before Ragan could finish, "Don't do…"

Ash looks at him. "Since when do you both care what the Council thinks?"

John shrugged. "Since I found out their bitching gives us headaches. Ah Hell, what's one more. Liara light them up."

Liara used her singularity field to lift the guards and Garrus used overload on him. The ones left standing were ripped through Wrex shotgun and Tali's pistol. "More up the stairs, Skipper."

John threw his grenades up the stairs and caused the guards to fly. "Ragan?"

"You're good. Sending rookies against trained soldiers, I think Noveria likes to waste credits. At least Cerberus knows better than this fools," John took his finger off his helmet after Ragan was done talking.

"They don't care, as long as they protect their money, they won't care how guards they have to go through, fucking mega corps," John scoffed.

The team made their way upstairs to Qui'in's office. "Is that the data," Tali asked.

John nodded and whistled. Ash cam to take a look. "Damn that's a lot of money, Anoleis is going to hang for this," she looked at Tali.

"You mess with a nest of vipers, expect to get bitten," John said. Garrus and Wrex nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't said it any better," Wrex then looks at the door to make sure no one was coming in.

"V…ipers?" John turns his head towards Liara. Ash shook her head.

"A venomous snake back on earth, one bit is enough to kill several adult humans. They eat their way out of the mother's womb also," Liara nodded now getting the metaphor.

John downloaded the data and the team walked out before being met with Sterling and more guards. "Shit, here I thought this was going to be easy," John grabs his pistol and aims at Sterling.

"It never is, even with her trying to say that Humanity doesn't have two Spectres," John looked over at Garrus and Wrex who then got their weapons ready.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard," Sterling said with venom.

John crossed his arms. "I could say the same Goddamn thing to you. Funny how you just happen to get here just as I walk out of this office."

"What are you trying to say," Sterling glared at him and then saw the other teammates had their guns ready and Liara was glowing blue.

"You're in on the whole thing, Anoleis bribed you to keep his money laundering a secret. Man, if the board finds out, you and your thugs are going to fry."

Sterling then looked around her. "Since you know already, you think I'm going let you walk…" A barrel was placed on the back of her head. She turns around but was punched in the head.

"Don't move," a familiar voice said, Ragan uncloaked himself. "Another idiot with an ego problem, like that never gets old."

"I know, just bear it and humor her for a moment," John then lifted two fingers at Ragan, he nodded in response. "So, you want to start or should we?"

Sterling gave a cold laugh. "You're an arrogant son of bitch aren't you? Tell me do you know what we do to cop killers on my world?"

Ash rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, let's just kill the dirty bitch and get on with the mission." Ragan pulls the trigger.


	37. Chapter 28: Noveria part 3

Chapter 28: Noveria part 2

Luckily Ragan shot Sterling in the leg so that she can fall down. The fight was quick and bloody. Sterling was on the floor bleeding with John standing over her. He crouched down with a smug smirk on his face; there was no pity for the dirty cop.

"So you might be thinking now, 'Was the money worth it?'," John chuckled a little

Sterling gave a murderous gaze, "You little shit… What are you waiting for? If you're going to kill me, get it over with." She coughed up blood, Sterling wasn't going to make it after this.

John gave a smirk. "Nah, I wouldn't waste my time of my heat sink on a little bitch like you. But Ragan might."

Sterling eyes widen. Gone was the defiance and the misplace bravery in her eyes, only fear took its place. "N-no, you wouldn't. Do you have any idea what he will do to me?" She looked at Ragan who grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "Oh shit." Ragan bashed her head against the wall five times then threw her to the opposite wall.

"Yep, think of it as a nice way for you to reflect on your life, you before he brutally beats you to dead. See you later," John was laughing. Ash couldn't help but shudder as he said those words and Ragan was beating on Sterling. '_They don't call him the Butcher for nothing. And Ragan is called the God of War because he is brutal in like a Spartan when I read about them,_' she thought. "Let's go," John ordered,

Sterling cursed at the top of her lungs as John and the team walked out, but left Ragan beating on her. They made their way back to the hotel. Parasini was there.

"Ah I see you're back," Parasini and sipping her cup of tea.

"I got your evidence, now the garage pass," John handed her the evidence on a data pad.

Parasini wagged her finger. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now you just need to get Qui'in to testify."

John glared at the woman. "That wasn't part of the deal, I got your damn evidence. Anything after that is on your ass."

Parasini rolled her eyes, "As long as I have the pass, you can't go and do your little mission, now do I say and get the Turian to testify," Ash palmed her face. '_This is not going to end well,_' she thought.

John's eye twitched and he lifted the woman with his biotics. "No you listen to me you conniving little bitch, I don't take orders from you and your little board, you keep this up and I will show you why a Spectre is above the law, got it?!" Parasini nodded her head repeatedly. "Good."

John dropped her hard on the floor and Parasini gave up the key card. The team left the shaken woman. "Was that really necessary," Liara asked.

"No, but it was fun," Liara and Ash glared at him. John sighed, "Fine, if I ever see her again I'll buy her a fucking drink."

"I must keep my hands full with you," Tali said.

"I agree," Liara nodded.

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Grumbled something after that that didn't get picked up. The team made it to the garage; it was quiet, too quiet. "Stay close, I have a bad feeling about this," he said. A mechanical sound caught everyone's attention.

"What is that…" A further sound, all too familiar, answered the question: The distinctive cackling of Geth platforms. Two Geth destoyers, ghost, stalker, rocket troop, and shock trooper attacked them. A destroyed charged at them. "Shit," Ash blurted out. Everyone started shooting them.

"Garrus, get the ghost. Laira, stasis," The destroy froze in its tracks and the Geth ghost was shot in the head. The team took cover, Ash tried to blast the rocket troopers but it was too fast , unknowing to her, a second destroy charged at the Gunnery Chief. "Ash, behind you," John yelled out when Ash looked back too late and was on the floor with a rifle staring at her. John overloaded the destroyer and pushes it back with a throw field, when he got to her they were surrounded by shock troopers. Tali pumped her shotgun and started shooting at every Geth she was in range of.

"Happens to the best of us, don't worry about it," John quickly shot a destroyer in the head. "But I do wonder how are we getting out of this?" Ash looked around the room and saw a whole bunch of canisters littered around the garage. This place was bonfire waiting to happen, which was perfect for getting rid of annoying Geth.

"This place is full of flammable material, it would be a shame if it caught on fire, Skipper," she winked and pointed at the canisters. John nodded bak, the Spectre called Liara to run inferernce of the Geth, the Asari glowed blue and trapped them all in a huge singularity field. The agile ghosts and stalkers tried to escape but even they were trapped by the field. Near by a swirling vortex had picked up several canisters.

"Buh-bye bosh'tets," John said while smirking. John sabotaged the canisters while Garrus shot one of them. Wrex used shockwave on the canisters that were out of the singularity field. A huge explosion happened, so huge in fact, the alarms started to sound. Several guards came in to investigate. Matsuo was with the guards.

"What the… What are these things," Matsuo asked in the alarm. "Fan out and secure the area! No one gets in or out until a full sweep is meet."

"You're welcome," John said. "Those were Geth units. Now if you excuse us, we need a mission to get done."

"Okay, fine, go. Make sure that whoever sent them gets killed," Matsuo gave a diabolical smirk. John was crept out by that smile.

"Head to the Mako," John ran towards it and got in.

The team ran for the Mako. One of the guards that came in aimed at them but Matsou stopped him. The team had to use the Mako as cover when more Geth came out but was shot by Matsou's team. John threw a grenade towards where the Geth's position and set it on the lowest setting by omni-tool so he could stun them.

"Watch it, explosive!" As the explosive got the ERCS guards attention, the team went into the Mako and drove into the white snow wilderness. Once they left the Mako, gave a notification of a Level 1 Cold Hazard; limiting the teams exposure to the outside until they reached Peak 15. The ride was not to be uneventful, however as they approached the first tunnel; the Geth have placed a turret there. Which were reinforced with shock troopers, rocket troopers and regular troopers. In addition, the Geth have deployed personal shields near their positions.

John groaned. "I should've known they wouldn't make it easy for us," John search for a safe place to attack, going to blindly was going to get them killed. Ash activated the main gun and entered in sniper mode. Garrus got on the mini-gun turret and started blasting. Ash was able to take out two turrets before it could lock on the tank. Garrus' fire was to distract the Geth so Ash could destroy the turret. "You have to admit, Ragan knows how to outfit a tank with a good weapon," John was smiling.

"Geth incoming," Liara looked at the radar. Tali got on the machine guns and mowed down the geth. Some of the geth set down personal shields to the block the guns of the Mako, as they counted attacked. Suddenly the tank shook slightly by the rocket troopers. Ash shot the main gun and the Geth went flying, some off into the ravine. The Mako went on ahead; about halfway down the tunnel are four Geth rocket troopers. They were all shooting their rockets at the same time so it makes their shots easy to dodge. Thanks to the crazy driving of John, the rocket troopers were run over before they could get in another shot.

When they were out of the tunnel, a Geth armature was waiting for them and it also had some rocket trooper friends. This was a tough battle, when the rocket troopers weren't pounding them, the armature was.

Shields at fifty-two. Shepard, we can't take much more," Wrex then looked at a small hatch and opened it to find a rocket launcher. "Shepard, open the door. I got a rocket date for the armature." The door opened and Wrex fired but the rocket hit the rocket troopers. "Fuck this." The door then closes before a rocket flew through the Mako and went through the other side without exploding.

"Ashe, take out the rocket troopers, then start focusing on the Armature with Tali." Ash nodded and mowed down the rocket troopers with the main gun. The armature fired at the Mako, and the tank shook hard. "Status!"

"We lost twenty. We are at thrity-two," Wrex quickly was looking at the shields. John maneuvered around the armature dodging siege pulse fire until the tank got behind it. Before the Armature could turn, Wrex opened the door and shot the rocket at it while Ash blasted it with the main gun and Tali pleted it with the machine guns. Garrus then gets the mini-gun ready and tears the armor off of it. After a while the Geth succumbed to the damage and fell. They moved on until they reached the next tunnel, which was defended by more Geth which were wiped out quite easily. Now nearing the Peak 15 research facility, the only enemies were three Geth turrets. As the Mako made the first turn around the cover, was the first turret, if they were not careful the turret's missile would knock them off the cliff. John drove while dodging the missiles with Ash fired on the turrets, the Spectre was lucky Ash was such a good sharpshooter, because after the Gunnery Chief destroyed the first one, the second fired about halfway down the path form the first to the last turn. The Mako jumped, dodging the missile. Ash fired the main cannon, the tank's missile enters the nozzle of the second turret and was destroyed from the inside. The Mako was then hit on the side; alarms were buzzing and beeping loudly.

"Shields at twelve, one more and we're finished," Wrex closed the door and looked at the radar. "The third is above and to the left on the mountain." Ash targeted that position, and before the turret could fire once more, she shot it but failed when the missile lost guidance. Tali then shot it with a barrage of machine gun fire, the turret exploded. The path to Peak 15 was cleared.


	38. Chapter 28: Noveria part 4

Chapter 28: Noveria part 4

'_Finally, I was getting sick of the cold,_' John thought. After a long trek across the Aleutsk Valley, they made it to Peak 15. The research facility was mess, from the burning Grizzly out in the front to the wall and floor full of bullet holes and burn marks, it looked like a war zone, and however there were no bodies that litter base. Which begged the question, what were they fighting? John and the team looked around the corner of the entrance; the garage was full of Krogan and Geth.

"That's a lot of enemies, we're going to have to be careful," John and the team nodded at Ash.

"Then we strike first, Liara lift that cyro canister," Liara lifted the canister near the Geth juggernaut. John then sabotaged the canister causing it to freeze the juggernaut and any allies near it. That caught the attention of the Krogan and the Geth.

"Krogan incoming," Ash looked at John, who threw two grenades, one to stun the Krogan and the other to thin out the herd. John then sabotaged the Krogan's gun and make him fall back, but all it did was make the Krogan charge at them. Wrex got up and counter charged at the Krogan. "Go get him," Ash was amazed how Wrex just rammed the Krogan into the wall and broke all the bones thus killing it because of the bones came out of the body. "Gross."

"We got this, Liara throw on my mark, and… NOW!" Liara and John both launched throw fields at one of the Krogan that was covering the Geth, causing him to crash on the crates. "Ash aim for the head."

Garrus shot one of the Krogan and Ash shot the Krogan that was on the crates. Tali then hacked into a Geth unit and made it self-destruct. "I think that's all of them," Wrex commented. "Those Krogan are weak pyjaks."

John wondered the labs looking for clues. Dim, reddish light fell from some few sources on the ceiling. Crates created shadows everywhere; an eerie atmosphere covered the labs, it felt like something or someone could jump out against them."

"Dammit! I can barely get anything from these terminals, before it shut off," Ash then struck and idea. The places her fingers on her helmet, "Ragan, I'm sending some information to you. See if you can hack into it and get it before it shuts off."  
>"Copy that," Ragan's voice was not very happy but he had to do the job. Ashley sends the data to him and gets a message. "Found something but it's not good. It looks like the rumors of the Rachni are true. Saren and Benezia were working on trying to work on a Rachni but I'm not sure. It's hard because most of it was gibberish. I'm trying to see if anything else can be gotten in that facility. I'll keep in contact."<p>

"So you sent the data to him," Laira realized. "The labs must be on emergency power."

John nodded. "Yeah but why?"

"Could it be because of the storm," Ash wasn't sure but it sound like it could have been it.  
>"I don't think so, even with the storm the labs should have plenty of backups in place," Ragan's voice was clear. "Could be someone trying to hack into the system before you got there. I'm no genius but that could be it."<p>

"Well we aren't going to find out here, come on," John said. As the team made their way through peak 15, they were met with an unsettling sight.

"Why are the turrets facing inwards," Liara didn't think something was right. After all, Ragan did say something about Rachni.

"They want to keep their people in as much as they want to keep other people out," darkly explained by Ash.

"No wonder their labs are out here, no witnesses leave here alive and they can hide the evidence of wrongdoing. Goddamn mega corps. They're all the same." They took the elevator up and then went through the door.

"Okay, I'm sending an arrest warrant to the Council to get the mega corps terminated," Ragan was serious about this next part, "They have something that everything should fear. I'm not sure but if it is something that I think it is, then the mega corps will be going to prison for Hostage and Attempt of Murder. I think it had to deal with the Rachni. Be careful."

Inside was a cafeteria area for the facility, the damage was worse than the team thought, the walls and windows were destroyed allowing, the planet's cold wind to blow into the building. Because of that almost all of the room was snowed in, burying broking metal beams, exposed electrical wiring, and the tables and chairs of the mess hall. Unfortunately, the team couldn't take in more of the environment as it had some guests, Geth. There are some shock troopers, regular troopers, and a few rocket troopers. The team got to cover as the geth fired at them. John threw a grenade at the machines to thin the herd. Liara used her singularity field to send them flying.

As the battled continued, a loud thud came from nowhere and the fight was temporarily stopped as everyone was looking around for the source of the noise. The squad came closer together, at the bottom of the staircase, standing back to back, watching their surroundings nervously. A loud inhuman shriek could be heard, and several large, very familiar insect creatures came in and attacked. Their first target was the Geth, the team watched in awe as the machines desperately tried to fight them off. The battle was short and brutal but the insect creatures were not done, they had their sights on the team.

"Fuck, Rachni…" John growled. They then came down the stairs with their giant tentacles primed and ready.

"What are they," Liara asked in alarmed.

"Focus Liara, you can wonder after we stay alive."

"Skipper, bugs incoming," Ash then looked at Wrex and Garrus. They saw a Rachni soldier charge at them but was shot in the head.

"Everyone that has a shotgun, use it. Liara singularity," John then heard another shriek. Wrex and Tali blasted the rachni back and Liara's singularity lifted up the soldiers. John threw a few grenades at the rachni, but they kept coming, with smaller rachni workers joining the fight. Ash then shot a grenade before it landed and Garrus then shot like a soldier with his assault rifle.

"There's too many of them," Liara used warped on the singularity field and made it explode. Send rachni behind the them but dead.

"Shit, fall back to the door behind us," John was covering everyone. Wrex grabbed a Rachni by the tentacle and threw it up in the air followed by a throw field to make it hit the ceiling. The team made a run for the door unfortunately the bugs were quiet fast, and quite capable of firing acidic projectiles. Each time the team had to dodge, only let the Rachni catch up more and more.

"They're catching up," John emptied his grenade pod and threw it back at the charging Rachni. The multiple explosions stunned them, allowing the team to make it to the door and lock it on the other side. As they caught their breaths, they could only hear the sound of something scurrying away, they were safe, for now.  
>"Rachni, I can't believe it. I thought Ragan was playing a sick joke on us but they are suppose…" John lifted his hands, Liara stopped talking.<p>

"Dead, I know. We saw them on Bindhu, while we were taking out Cerberus."

"But what are those bugs doing here," Ash was confused.

"Want to bet this is where Cerberus got their Rachni from," John then heard Ragan voice.

"I saw everything. And I did a quick analyze on them. Those are pure blood Rachni. But the last queen was dead. Something is not right," Ragan cut the comm link.

"But for what reason," Liara asked.

"Super soldiers under their control, I'm guessing. After all, what's more super than a pissed off Rachni under your control," John looked over his shoulder.

"And my mother came here? For what reason?"

"Another reason we need to find her," Garrus said. "We can take that elevator behind us."

The team went down the elevator only to meet soldiers with weapons drawn and aimed for them. At the same time the team was also in combat mode, John and Laira flared up their biotics, and the rest had their weapons primed and ready. Their opponents were Human security guards, all in white armor. The tension was thick until someone spoke up. "Stop! Calm down! We want no conflict."

The guards lowered their weapons as a dark-skinned bald man came up to meet the team. The team looked at each other and calmed down, while watching the guards carefully. "Sorry, the man spoke again. "We didn't mean to threaten you. We just didn't know who was on the elevator."

Ash raised her brow, "So you really thought giant space spiders could work an elevator? I think you give them too much credit."

"Trust me, those giant space spiders are smarter than they look," the man pointed at a man that was half-eaten by the Rachni. "One of them popped out of the floor grates and took him down before we could react. By the time we reacted, it was too late."

"Who are you," John looked at the man.

"Captain Ventralis, Binary Helix Corporate Security. My team and I have ran on stims for days now. So we're a bit jumping."

"I'm John Shepard, Council Spectre and Alliance Navy Commander. How long have you been down here?"

"Over a week. The aliens had broken out of the hot labs and next thing we know they were clawing into my command post. Lost a lot of good people to those… things." John looked at Ventralis' team, they looked absolutely demoralized, the Spectre had nothing but sympathy for them for having to face this nightmare for that long. "An Asari was here to deal with the problem, but we haven't heard anything."

John nodded, "Do you know how to get to the hot lab?"

Ventralis nodded, "Yes, speak to a Salarian named Palon, he's trying to restart Mira, the main VI." He then gave the Spectre a key card. "Just use this card and the tram should take you to the labs."

The team nodded and made their way to Dr. Palon. As they were walking, they saw people look up and watch them, their eyes held the same demoralized look as Ventalis' men. They then see a red Salarian working on the large terminal. "Doc," John then saw the Salarian jumped.

"Don't do that," he said. John looked back at the team and they shrugged.

"I heard that you can get us to the hot labs."

Palon blinked. "Ah yes, I am almost through, I just need to connect this and…" The lights came on and the machines came alive. A hologram of a Human woman appeared.

"All system restored," VI said. John took out the key card and the VI scanned it. They headed down into the maintenance area and took the tram into the hot labs. They came out expecting a fight, but there was none. The trip to the hot labs was too easy. John didn't like it.

As they entered the hot labs, they heard a cold female voice. "You do not know the privilege of being a mother." Surprised, they swung around weapons ready and faced an older Asari. They Asari wore a dark blue gown that shows a modest amount of cleavage and a headdress of the same color. By the looks of her, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was several centuries old. She stood at a comfortable distance, up a small case of stairs on a raised platform; she looked down on them with cold eyes full of murderous intent.

John looked back at Liara, she looked downtrodden. "Mother…," she said sadly.


	39. Chapter 28: Noveria part 5

Chapter 28: Noveria part 5

"There's power in creation, Human," Benezia explained. "To shape a life. Turn it towards happiness and despair." She then gave a cold look at the structure next to her. "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." Her cold glare was turned to the team, the team was on their guard, the look she gave meant she is serious, deadly serious to say the least.

"Give up, Benezia… come quietly and I'll show mercy, but if you force my hand…," John aimed for her head. "I'll put you down and I rather not take down the mother of a friend." Benezia gave a chilling laugh; the team were slightly unsettled by it.

"Really? Is that why you brought my disappointment of a daughter, to sway me? You truly are naïve, human." He gaze at Liara, and the young Asari felt very small in her gaze. "Tell me Liara, what have you told them about me hmm?"

Liara lowered her head. "What could I say Mother? That you're insane? Evil?! I just want… to save you and Shiala wants to save you too." Laira shook her head. "Please stop this mother, please…"

"I won't," Benezia answered her daughter. She then glowed blue and looked at John. "Tell me Human, have you ever faced an Asari commando before? Few have…"

"I have faced them and I killed all of them that faced me," Benezia was shocked by the tone of his voice. "You'd kill your own daughter, for Saren." John narrowed his eyes at the older Asari.

Benezia gave a cold laugh, "Kill her?" She shook her head. "I would burn my world if it means bringing Saren greatness!" The team was taken aback by her declaration. She was absolutely beyond reasoning, they would have to fight here.

"She's nuts…" John looked back at Liara, who was shaking her head at Ash. Utterly defeated with tears down her cheeks, Liara looked at John.

"Sorry Liara," he whispered. John glowed blue and launched a strong biotic force at the Matriarch. But Benezia waved away the field like it was a piece of paper in the wind. Ash fired at the Asari with her pistol and Wrex was using biotics to stagger her but everything bounced off of her, she was in a biotic barrier and doing by the distortions in the air, it was incredibly powerful.

"Don't underestimate me, human." Benezia waved her hand again and a statis field nearly engulfs John, but Tali jumped in the way, she was complete immobilized. Calmly and slowly, Benezia walked back some steps, to make way for several Asari commands appearing from behind her. "Kill them."

"Skipper!" She looked at John, who was knelt down by Tali and waved Ash off. Ash knew what that meant. It meant John wasn't going to be fighting. "Liara use singularity on the commandos. Garrus shot them with Wrex."

Liara made the commandos fly along with the canisters in the air. Wrex and Garrus started shooting at the canisters while Ashley was shooting at the Asari. The commandos flew back, dead from the force, Benezia glowed blue and another door opened. Another batch of commandos came in, but Liara glowed a dark blue and before the commandos could react she crushed them against the wall. Her powers flared more and in the end the commandos were nothing more than bloody smears on the wall. Liara breathed heavily and gaze at her mother.

"Whoa…" Wrex, Ash and Garrus said in unity.

"Impressive, daughter, I see you had improved on Shiala's lessons. It's a shame my sister can no longer see the light, but maybe you can." A window broken opened and Ragan flew in. Benezia saw the Human come up but was kicked in the head, making her fly to the other side of the room.

"Never," Liara said.

Tali dropped hard in the corner of the room and the stasis field finally wore off, just in time to be almost hit by a biotic powered bow. Tali dodge as the box was smashed against the wall, she looked around the room. It was complete chaos. Bullets, Ragan fighting in hand to hand combat with the Matriarch, boxes, people and dark energy flew around the room. John got up and joined the battle after getting Tali to cover, just in time as Benezia had one of the doors opened and kicked Ragan towards the team.

"Geth incoming," Ash yelled. The team quickly dug in and supported John, who had already begun working on his omni-tool. Soon, the geth's weapons blew up taking with them their allied. Only Benezia remained.

"It's over, give up, or your daughter," Johh walked slowly. The Matriarch was folding down, sliding towards the ground and leaned against her desk. While she had great power, it also meant she got tired much easier.

"This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear." Benezia glowed a fiant blue, but it faded as fast as it came, the matriarch was completely at her limit.

"This is your only choice, drag this on and I will kill you,"

The Asari glared. "I will not betray him!" Her hands rested on the table, supporting her whole body. "You will… you…ah…" Suddenly but slowly, Benezia rose again and turned around to face the team. John and Ash got ready to fight, but Liara came between them and shook her head. She turned to face her mother.  
>"Mother?"<p>

"You must listen," Benezia saw the team lower their weapons. "Saren still whispers in my mind."

"Yeah because you're fucking indoctrinated," Ragan shook his head. "You knew what Saren was like. You should have stayed away from him. He was in the First Contact War and killed his own brother in cold blood while they were fighting. He is a traitor."

"I can fight his compulsions briefly. But the indoctrinations is too strong." John narrowed his eyes at the woman looking for a trick but something felt different about the Matriarch. The Spectre couldn't put his finger on it. One minute she's defiant but her attitude changes quickly, even her eyes didn't care the coldness from earlier, it was sad and maybe even afraid.

"You expect us to believe that," Ash raised her weapon. John then came forward. "Skipper?"

"Why are you able to break free now?"

"I only managed to seal a part of my mind away from the indoctrination. Saving it for a moment when I could help destroy him. I will not last long." Her voice felt strained, like she was fighting to keep her mind hers, but she kept talking the strain in her voice became more pronounced. He sudden remembered with Shiala had said on Feros.

**After the Thorian Creature's Death – Feros**

_"How is that possible?! Liara asked in shocked. "Mother is one of the strongest people I know, how could Saren influenced her so much?"_

_"Indoctrination," Ragan was still asleep but they heard what he said._

_"Saren had a warship, Sovereign," John interrupted her._

_"You mean the Reaper?"_

_"Reapers… yes. It is unlike anything I have seen before, it is enormous and incredibly powerful. And it has an insidious ability, the ability to dominate the minds of his followers. It is what that man said, indoctrination. The process is slow at first, but in the end it is there is no hope. Unless you mind-meld someone."_

_"And… mother fell victim of it."_

_Shiala just nodded gravely and sadly. "I'm afraid so… she may not be so lucky like I was, she was the closest to Saren…," he gulped before continuing. "I'm sorry little wing…" Liara lowered her head and tears flowed, she walked out of the area._

**NOW**

All of a sudden, Shiala's plea made so much more sence, she wanted John to bring Liara not to save Benezia, but to say goodbye and to kill herself. Shiala truly believed Benezia is beyond saving, John looked at her as her body shook; she even had a look of pain her face. She didn't look like anyone that was in control, indoctrination was real, no doubts about it. "So you could turn on me," John said sadly.

"Yes, people are not themselves when they are around Saren. You'll idolize him, worship him, you would do anything for him," She said shakily. "The key is his ship, Savereign…"

"Shiala said that same thing on Feros, and I remember seeing it on Eden Prime. Where did Saren get it?"

"I don't know, but I know this, the Geth didn't build it as even they do not understand it. It's almost like they worship it," She was silent for a while until she spoke up, "when it returns, I will be lost and this time forever… kill me."

John and looked at her blankly. "W-what," Ash was now confused.

"No," Liara cried out. "There has to be an way to free you!"

"I'm sorry little wing, but there is no freedom for me, not anymore." Benezia hung low. "You do not know the horror of seeing your hands maim and murder while your mind is trapped, screaming of you to stop." She then looked to John with tears in her eyes. "Please, before my mind is not my own, kill me, I would rather die as myself than be Saren's slave."

John nodded and gave a gun to Liara. He nodded and moved his head towards Benezia. "NO," Liara screamed.

"Don't, do anything," Ragan went to Benezia. He started looking at her. "Liara, are you familiar with mind-melding." She nodded her head. "Then do use your mind-melding on her."

"Wait you mean I can get saved," Benezia looked at him. He nodded his head. "Before you do that, I must repent…" Benezia tells them that Saren sent here to recover the locations of the Mu Relay from the Rachni queen. The Mu Relay was lost four thousand years ago when it was pushed out of its orbit when a nearby star went supernova, but amazingly it wasn't damaged. The supernova's wake eventually swathed the Mu Relay in hot gas and dust, meaning the relay was impossible to detect as scanners can't pick up 'cold' ojbects like the relays in interstellar space. Salarians caused the star to become a supernova. They feared what might happened.

However, the queen knew due to their ability to pass down memories on the genetic level. So using her biotics, Benezia takes the coordinates for the Mu Relay from the Rachni queen's mind, and as she put it sadly, she was not gentle.

"Do you have it? We need that data," John looked at Liara.

"Of course, I was not myself, but… I should have been stronger," Benezia then stared working on the data. "I transcribed the data on an OSD. Please, take it." She handed it over.

"Will this be enough," Tali asked.

"It will have to be, Saren didn't tell me his next plan, but you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to Saren just before you arrived." Her body shook violently and held her head as she screamed in pain.

"Mother!" Liara didn't believe it.

"Stay back, Liara! I can't… his teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine." She turned around, her walk unsteady. "You should… uh… you should…"

"Mother," Liara cried out. "I… don't leave! Fight him!"

"You've always made me proud, Liara," Benezia said with tears in her face. "I love you. I'm sorry I've never told you enough…" John reluctly raised his gun but Ragan grabbed the gun and broke it.

"Mother," Liara cried out. She ran towards her and knelled besides her. She starts working on the mind-melding but fails. "No…. It can't… you can't just leave me here. No…" The older asari weakly placed her hand on the young Asari's face, wiping away her tears.

"Goodnight little wing, I will see you again at the dawn." She coughed up her violet blood, she wouldn't have long now. She gazed up at the Spectres. "Shepards, tell my sister, I'm sorry for everything…" John and Ragan nodded and then the Matriarch smiled as her hand fell from her daughter's face as her eyes finally closed. Liara embraced her mother and started crying.  
>Tali walked towards her. She laid a hand on Liara's shoulder, and gently pulled her up. She fell int her arms, and Tali hugged her. Liara continued crying on the Quarians's shoulders. "Shh, we're all here for you." John went to the controls and saw the giant Rachni queen.<p>

"Usually when I see you creatures, I kill you without a second thought," Ragan looked at him and shook his head. Ragan knew what John was going to do. Release the monster out. "But…" he looked back at the dead Matriarch and her crying daughter. "There's been enough blood, enough sadness for today." He released the controls holding the queen and opened the door. The Rachni looked back almost as if it was thanking him for his mercy. The queen ran into the Noverian wilderness.

"You idiot," Ragan yelled out. "Not only have you doomed us, but now history will repeat. You better go after it…" John punched Ragan in the stomach.

"You don't tell me what to do when I'm a higher rank than you are and I'm a Spectre," John's face showed he was serious and had some anger in it.

"Are you sure that was that right move, Skipper," Ash asked softly

John sighed. "I don't know I just want to put this place behind us."

"You are smart to show mercy but dumb to a Rachni," Wrex agreed with Ragan. "Now another war will happen and it won't be with the Reapers, but with the Rachni as well."

Later the team was back on the Normandy after the finishing the clean-up at Peak 15, back on the Normandy, John did his usual debriefing to the team, he didn't see Liara at the debriefing, but understood why. After the meeting was adjourned, John made a call to Feros.

"John, is she…," Shiala asked.

"She couldn't be saved," John said. Shiala looked down.

"I see… at least my sister is with the goddess now. Tell me, what did Benezia say?"

"She said she was proud of Liara and that she was sorry for everything."

Tears ran down her face, "Thank you, Shepard, you have no idea what this means to me. Please take good care of my niece; she is the only family I have left."

"I will Shiala, all of the Normandy will, you have my word." Shiala image faded. He then saw Ash walking towards him. "How is she?"

"She's calmed own, Tali, Kaiden and Garrus are with her and you should join them. I asked Ragan but he keeps refusing." Ash didn't want to say why Ragan was refusing. She knew about it.

"I will," John walked to the elevator. He turned back, "Ash, about what happened between us…" Ash raised her hand.

"Water under the bridge, seeing what we saw today, makes it easy not to hold stupid grudges. And Ragan threatened me to be transferred to another outpost. I'm happy for you and Tali, I can truly say that now. Go get her tiger."

John smiled at her, "Thanks Ash."

Ash smiled back, "No problem, John."


	40. Chapter 29: R&R and a Groupie

Chapter 33: R&R and a Groupie

John was in the comm room with Ragan. They were briefing the council on the mission of Noveria… of course the councilors couldn't go five minutes without complaining about John's so-called mistakes. From destroying Prothean ruins on Therum, to causing 'trouble' on Noveria. John really started to wonder why he briefs to the council at all…

"Enough of that councilors, some of the mega corps betrayed us there and we had to do something about it. Place Sterling was a dirty, evil bitch – no more – dirty cop," Ragan then showed them the evidence and the councilors' eyes went wide. They were looking at the proof of money being transferred from Qui'in's account to Cerberus. And that Anoleis ordered the office to be under the red tape – course that meant any law enforcement not to be allowed in at any cost unless it deals with company or a Spectre is asked.

"I see. We will arrest Qui'in at once. Thank you for bringing the information to us," Sparatus, the turian councilor, was not pleased by this but he didn't bother to ask why. "We will arrest Sterling as well."

"Sterling is dead. I had to kill her after she and her guards tried to kill us," Ragan said some remorse. "Had to be one of us or someone would have gotten killed and you be missing a Spectre or two."

The Asari councilor was next to speak, "Thank you for the informations Spectre R. Shepard. Now, Commander: You found the Rachni on Noveria?!" Now John remembers, because they always find out in the end…

"Yes, you shouldn't be surprised; didn't you read my report about the findings of the Rachni on Binthu," The councilors looked at each other and then looked at the Human before nodding. "Good, because this wasn't Cerberus modified. This rachni that were on Noviera was pure blood. Ragan did a quick analyze on them when we killed some. He looked at the body and stared researching on it. Saren and Benezia had a Rachni queen." That made the councilors all shaken. "I released it…"

"You what… Do you have any idea how many generations until they overrun the galaxy again," the Salarian councilor agreed with Sparatus. Ragan looked at him and gave John the cold stare.

"Thank you councilors. It's glad that not only does our Krogan, Urdnot Wrex, agree with me but you do as well," Ragan heard the councilors laugh. "I take it they agree with me. John, you are just repeating history. Councilors if I may, I require that we spy on the Rachni queen and her servants." The councilors nodded and then looked at John with a murderous look.

"This isn't a joke! John, your actions could endanger us all! I agree with Ragan. If the Rachni try to overrun the galaxy again, another Rachni war and then Krogan Rebellions will happen again. But instead of the Krogan, it might as well be the Batarians, Vorcha, Humans, Turians, or a different race," Sparatus shook his head.

"Yes, because it's all about you, isn't it," John reached for the comm button but Ragan slaps his hand out of the way. "Great, you're siding with them." Ragan huffed while the councilors looked at John.

"Commander, we need to something about you. If you keep this up, then we will be forced to revoke your Spectre Status and authorize all Spectres to kill you if we hear another mess up like this. Anyway, we are done complaining. We have some troubling news," the salarian councilor looked at him and sighed. "The human ambassador, Donnel Udina, has been messaged by an unknown person. It says something about a treaty for three groups. Those groups are the Council, Alliance and – and you're going to love this next part because I think it was funny – Cerberus." Ragan's face became red as lava. He was about to storm out but he controlled himself. He hated anything to deal with Cerberus.

"Yes, and this time: they really want a treaty. I'm not sure if it is worth it though. None of us do," Sparatus then looked at the Asari councilor. She was staying out of this because she didn't want to be part of anything with Cerberus.

"Thank you for the update on that. I guess now we have to kick Udina off the Citadel," John had a big smirk across his face. "Cerberus and Udina can't be trusted. It was Udina's fault that a human colony wasn't saved in time by the Batarian Raid. And Cerberus did something horrible to an Alliance Admiral. I say we don't…"

"This is not your call Commander. Illusive Man – or what you Humans call him – has asked for this and required a Spectre to spy on the organizations before most of it goes rogue," The Asari councilor spoke. She was right, Cerberus was getting out of hand, and it looked like they were going rogue.

"I understand Councilors, thank you for the update," Ragan was reaching the comm button.

"Sergeant, don't cut us…" the Asari said before her image faded out. John was laughing while Ragan sighed and pinched bridge of his nose. Dealing with council was starting to become a chore, one big headache inducing chore, if he had known that this was what being a Spectre was like, he would have kept his mouth shut. Ragan quickly walked out of the room, leaving John in his thoughts. '_Us and our big ass mouths._' He then heard giggling in the com room and chuckled a little.

"You can come out now, Rookie," Tali came in the room and hugged John.

"You know, Ragan cutting them off when they annoy you aren't going to make you friends with them," Tali rubbed her head on John's chest.

"Yeah I know, but it looked good. I guess I know what he was up to," He joked. He then grew serious, "But for real though, we've been run ragged the last few months, and after Noveria, I think we're entitled to some R&R."

Tali tilted her head. "R… &R?"

John chuckled, "Rest and Relaxation, a short vacation of sorts."

"Oh, that would be nice, but with the mission…" John sighed when Tali said that. He had to find out about Saren's next move and put an end to it. He shook his head, he could worry about that later, and Hackett, the Council or even Anderson could contact him, if they found something. Ragan also had some contacts, some Alliance Generals and Admirals can keep in contact with John when Ragan gave them permission to find Saren. Ragan even had contacts in all the governments, including the Quarian, Yahg, Vorcha, and Batarians – the Batarians and the Humans were never on good terms but Ragan needed all the help he can get and they agreed to do so.

"Yeah, I know, but it's only for three days tops, plus, I don't want a stress related mutiny on my hands," John had a feeling Ragan would do something about that but then again, they were cousins so he wouldn't do that to family but John didn't know. Tali smiled at John.

"Well, you're my captain, so I'll follow anywhere," She said before John kissed her mouthpiece.

"Thanks, I'll make the announcement and Ragan will do the same thing. Plus I think we're overdue for a second date, anyway. Tali bounced on her toes excitedly. John chuckled. He and Tali made their way to the CIC. The crew looked at them, it had been a shock to them when they found out John was dating a Quarian, in fact they had made a bet on who was going to win the affections of their leader. Liara was in the running, even though she had eyes for Garrus, Ash was another contender but she had eyes on Ragan due. She and John being so alike, and the fact Ash was kept on despite being the granddaughter of General Williams. Even Kaiden was running due to his history with John, though it was more like wishful thinking of some of the gay members of the crew. The only ones who had bet on Tali was Engineering, Dr. Chakwas, Joker, Pressly, and the alien members, so imagine their surprise, when some of them walked to John making out with Tali, or at they though it was making out.

"No pressure, sayang," Tali joked to John. John rolled his eyes and opened the ship's comm.

"Alright listen up, we'll be taking a three-day shore leave at the Citadel. All those that want to take it are welcome to it," The crew erupted into cheers in the CIC and over the com. "One more thing, stay out of trouble, you get arrested by C-Sec or any one I'm leaving your ass in jail, but other than that get fucking wasted. If you are on the day shift and want to go on the shore leave, contact Ragan and he will see what he can do."

"Well, you sure know to rally a crowed or in this case a crew," Tali smiled.

"Not the way Anderson would do it, but it's pretty damn close."

The Normandy glided into dock at the Citadel for the start of the crew's shore leave. John's team was in the CIC, the door opened and the ground team walked to the Citadel elevator.

"So, what you guys going to do," Tali asked. Kaiden and Ash smirked.

"We're going to the club, going man or woman hunting," Kaiden said.

John raised a brow, "Uh-huh and why are Liara and Garrus going with you?" Ash whispered to John and Tali, John didn't expect her to answer the question.

"We invited Liara to cheer her up, the girl needs something to take her mind off her mother."

Tali smiled, "That nice of you, Ash. And Garrus?"

Kaiden smirked. "As soon as he heard that we were taking Liara man or woman hunting, he jumped aboard. Probably to make sure no one hits on her." Garrus blushed while Kaiden laughed.

"It's not that, just making sure no gets attacked," Garrus sheepishly said. "After all, the Citadel can be dangerous…"

John and Ragan looked at him. "So that's why you're taking you weapons to a club on the presidium? The safest place on the Citadel…"

Garrus rubbed his neck. "I'm always ready?"

Liara smiled and then kissed Garrus' cheek. "Thank you for thinking about me, but I doubt you'll need guns."

"Well… I… You… See," everyone laughed at Garrus stuttering.

"What are you going Ragan," Ash heard Ragan give a loud sigh.

"That time for me to remember what happened years ago. Cerberus burning the village in Japan. A little Target practice will help me," Ragan then touches the sniper rifle on his back. "I have all six types. Assault rifles, sniper rifle, pistol, heavy weapons, SMG, shotguns. I got it made and I'll be happy for it. All I need to do is go down to one of the C-Sec areas and tell them 'I'm a Spectre. I need to target practice.' Then I'm in." John was thinking about that. He then started working on his idea for a test on them. "Jane is coming with me because she hasn't been on that many missions," he looks at John.

Tali smiled and heard Ash ask her a question, "Going on your second date?"

"Yes," Tali said.

"Nice, be good to her, Skipper," Asked joked but really did mean it. "Big sister has an eye on you."

"Yeah, yeah," John grumbled. Just as they were about to enter, they heard Wrex coming.

"Hold the elevator," he said.

"Where are you going," Ash asked. She then saw tickets in his hands. "What's that?"

Wrex cleared his throat. "I'm going to five plays," the rest of the team looked at him blankly; they didn't expect a Krogan having a taste for culture. "What?"

"You… going to a play," Garrus was confused.

"What kind," Liara saw Wrex clear his throat again.

"Elcor version of 'Hamlet,' then the 'King and I,' followed by 'Romeo and Juliet' – Hanar version – then two others. 'My Vengeance Ends Now' and 'Salem'."

"Sweet, the classics, you have good tastes Wrex," the team looked at Kaiden, "I… Uh saw them before the mission to Eden Prime."

"I seen 'My Vengeance Ends Now.' That is a good play. I can't believe it was written in 2012 though. Great Greek mythology parts on it," Ragan then turn his head.

"Don't be ashamed Alenko and Sergeant Shepard, we cultured people have to stick together," Garrus and John stifled a laughed which earned an elbow from Liara and Tali. And a slap by Ash. Wrex looked at them and laughed. The elevator made it to the top and the team went their separate ways.

"So, what do you want to do, Rookie," Tali smiled.

"How about some shopping? We could use some supplies and try to decorate your cabin." John raised a brow.

"We're on vacation. And you're thinking about work – not only of the mission but my cabin?" Tali gave him a look. "Fine, we'll go but I'm getting something special. Two things special." Tali was about to say something but John put his finger on her mouthpiece. "And the pilgrimage gift doesn't count towards it."

"Fine, I can see this is important to you," John and Tali went down to the wards. The wards were just busy and full of energy as always. And unlike the presidium, there was not as many people staring at them. The couple made their way to some of the stores, although John wasn't a shopping person, it was nice to just unwind ad relax a little, it also didn't hurt he had eye candy on his arm too.

"How about this," Tali was looking at some of the tech.

"That? That has to be out of date, besides I heard that omni-tool was buggy as hell," John looked at it for a little while.

"You forget, I'm a Quarian, John, we can make any old tech sing," she said proudly. John rolled his eyes.

"Well, forgive me for questioning your almighty tech knowledge," he said playfully. That earned him an elbow.

"Bosh'tet," Tali smiled at him.

John chuckled while rubbing his stomach. "Anyway, I got you something." He held up a necklace with a silver-colored chain, on the chain was a light purple jewel in the shape of a diamond and on the each chain was little purple jewles. John put it around her neck, Tali touch the necklace. She had never received a gift before, it was a waste of resources on the fleet if it wasn't useful. She wrapped her arms around the Human's neck and hugged him.

"Keelah, it's beautiful. Thank you John," she said.

John smiled. "Anything for my girl." Just as they were having fun, a blond hair man, in dark navy clothes came up to them.

"Are you Commander John Shepard," the man asked. The couple looked at him.

"Yeah, what do you want," John asked as the blond man's eyes lit up.

"You are! I'm Conrad Verner, I'm so honored to meet you. They said you killed a hundred Geth on Eden Prime."

"And you believed that? John's good, but a hundred Geth is a bit too much, don't you think," Tali looked at the blond man.

Verner smiled. "Of course, Shepard is awesome," he wrapped his arm around John.

"Yeah… I know I can, but how about some personal space, before I punch you in the face," Verner broke away. John didn't know what to think about Verner, he was an idiot, yes, but there was something about him that crept the Spectre off. Verner then looked at John with those star-struck eyes again.

"Oh sorr, I know you're busy, but do you have time for an autograph," Verner was excited about this. He raised his arm.

"Anything for a fan, I guess," John said with a little bit of fear.

"Thanks, my wife will be so impressed," Verner said. John raised a brow. '_You have a wife? I guess there really is someone for everyone in the galaxy?_' He gave his autograph and Verner walked away, or rather skipped away like a schoolgirl who just met her favorite pop star. John shook his head as Tali tried hard to stifle a giggle.

"Aw, you have a fan," Tali said with her head leaning into John's shoulder.

John rubbed his neck. "Yeah, but do they have to be so damn creepy?" Tali giggled, John looked at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little."

"Are you hungry?" Tali nodded. "Alright, let's get out of here." Little did they know they were about to be joined by a blond haired stalker. The couple went up to the presidium to a levo/dextro restaurant, this time the people stared at the couple. John gave them a scary look and the patrons minded their business. John heard the manger yell at the patarons.

"HEY, NEXT TIME YOU LOOK AT A QUARIAN LIKE THAT, YOU'RE FIRED," his voice was harsh and very deep. It sounded like he was part Russian. The patrons looked at the manger and nodded. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, no problem. I don't care about them, they can bite me for all I care," the manger laughed at John. "I see you can agree with me." The manger then walked back to the office. Tali just smiled.

"Quite the romantic, aren't you," she joked. John chuckled.

"Anything for my girl," he said. As they sat down to eat, John noticed something at the seat behind them. John narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong," Tali had a sense of something was going to be chaotic.

"I may be going crazy but I could have sworn we're being watched."

"Maybe you're seeing something?" Tali then saw John get up as he noticed some blonde hair.

"I don't think so." John lifted the man in a lift field and walked towards the man. "Verner?"

The man gave a meek wave, "Hi." John dropped him and Verner got up, now facing a very annoyed Shepard and Tali.

"Have you been following us? And no lying," Tali didn't like this.

Verner rubbed his neck and looked at them. "Yeah."

John crossed his arms, "Why?"

"Well funny story, I called my wife to tell her I got your autograph and…"

"She didn't believe you, so what do you want a picture?"

"Can you?" John sighed and Verner looked at him.

"If I do this, will you leave me in peace? I don't know if you noticed but I am on a date."

"Yeah, yeah, scout's honor."

"Do you have a camera?" Verner gets a camera out. "Of course…" Verner gave Tali the camera, as Verner came uncomfortably close to John. The Spectre prayed that this would be quick. It took a while for Tali get a handle of a human camera, but with Verner coaching her through it, Tali was able to take the picture.

"Thanks. Do you want a copy?"

"No, I rather not remember this." Verner waved goodbye and left the couple in peace to eat. The couple decided to go to the club, again not knowing they were being followed… again. Once they made it to the club, and saw people dancing on the floor, John was starting to regret this. This was the same club that Ragan beat those two thugs up.

"Why did you drag me here? You know that this is the same club Ragan won that fight with those thugs that tried to harass you, right?"

"I know and I think it would be good to see if they honored him."

John rolled his eyes, "Ragan is never the one to be honored. If he gets honored, he tears it down so that it is never recorded."

Tali tilted her head. "Really?"

John palmed his face, "Never mind, let's just dance." The couple danced for a while until they saw Ash, Kaiden, Liara, and Garrus. The four was having a blast of shouting at their commander's good dancing skills.

Ragan and Jane came in the club and sat next to them. Tali and John went over to see them.

"Hey, guys," Tali said.

"Hey Tali, Skipper how your date has been," John sighed as Ash's question.

"I would have been fine, if it wasn't for my crazy stalker," Ragan looked at John and shook his head.

"You have a stalker?"

"Unfortunately," John then felt a tug from Tal. "What it is, Tali?"

"I don't think brush with fame is over, that pribadi is back." John looked at her.

"You're kidding?" Tali shook her head.

"No, in fact he's coming this way." John palmed his face.

"Need some help," Garrus offered.

"Please? I think I'm at the end of my rope with this guy," he said. Verner came over to the team, or rather danced over to them. And on that point he danced rather poorly, in fact John couldn't help but notice, he danced worse than Jane.

"Hi, John Shepard," Verner greeted. Ragan placed a pistol on the table and slid it to Garrus, who nodded.

"Hey Vener," deadpanned John was. "What do you want this time?"

"Me I would never…"

"Don't even try it, dumbass," Ragan said. "What do you want? And be quick before I shoot you in the head." Garrus and Kaiden looked at him with fear.

"Well, I wonder if you could sign me up for the Spectres," Verner said.

"You… a Spectre," Kaiden barely stifling laughed. "Ragan tell him what is required to be a Spectre."

"Spectres are for Special Tactics and Reconaniance missions. If you are not for a ruthless background of getting the job done at any of the costs, you cannot be one," Ragan stated that out. "Spectres are forged from fires of wars or battles. Sometimes both."

Kaiden then looked at Verner, "What skill do you have?"

"Uh…" Kaiden shook his head.

"I thought so."

"Not going to happen," John said.

"But…" John sighed at Verner.

Garrus slid the gun back to Ragan and pointed his head at Verner. "I didn't want to do this…," Ragan got up from his seat and took the gun off the table.

"What are you…," Verner asked but was stopped when Ragan pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Verner's foot. "AHHH!" Verner was on the floor holding his foot.

"See? You don't have what it takes, if I was shot in the foot, I would still be able to fight, you can't," Ragan pointed that out. "Understood?" Verner nodded. "Good now get out of here." Verner got up and limped out of the club.

"You sure that was a good idea," Tali looked at Ragan.

"Probably not, but at this point I didn't want him in the Spectres. He would make the Spectre unit look like a bunch of lazy idiots. It was better than killing him. This way he can live the pain and rethink about it," Ragan said. John pulled Tali to the dance floor until they went back to the Normandy.

Later back on the Normandy after an interesting day Tali and John decided to rest in their room. John dropped on the bed, exhausted; between the dancing and the stalking antics of Verner he had enough shore leave for a while. He looked at Tali, he was more worried about Tali not having a good time because of Verner's interupptions.

"Sorry for a sucky date," Tali smiled

"Cheer up, it wasn't all bad," John looked at her.

"Oh yeah, how?" Tali unlocked the seals on her helmet. "What are you…?"

"Remember when I said I was working on a surprised, well this was part of it," she said as she took her helmet off. John stared at her with wide eyes, Tali was beautiful; she had mid-length black hiar. Her skin was smooth with a light purple color with dark lines running along her eyebrows. Her eyes had no pupils, and faintly glowed in the darkness, if wasn't Tali, he would have thought it was kind of eerie but that just added to her other worldly beauty. It was incredible to see how similar her facial structure was to humans, a little slender than a Human's face, but otherwise she could be mistaken as a Human. While examining her face, John didn't notice that he had been staring at her for a little over two minutes causing the Quarian to blush.

"Um… do you like it… my face I mean? I've never shown anyone my face except my father and mother," Tali said nervously.

John smiled and all of a sudden he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Tali moaned as her lips and his met, after a moment, they stopped. "Won't you get sick?"

Tali caught her breath. "Yes, but I took some precautions, so the reaction will be less."

"Awesome." He grabbed her again and kissed her. He then stopped. "Can you sleep without a helmet? I would love to wake up to see my sexy Quarian girlfriend's face."

Tali smiled. "I thought you never ask." They spent the night in each other arms. '_Today was so worth it,_' he thought with a smile.


	41. Chapter 30: Frenzy of the Rachni part 1

Chapter 20: Frenzy of the Rachni part 1

John was on the Crew Deck arm wrestling Wrex, with no leads on Saren, things had been boring to say the least. So to kill his boredom, he had gotten the random idea of arm wrestling Wrex, in which the amused Krogan agreed to. The Krogan was strong, so the Spectre had use his biotics to compensate, and still it wasn't enough, but John kept trying much to the amusement of the old Krogan.

Wrex laughed. "Still not going to give up are you? You've got a quad that's for sure." Amused at this. Ragan comes in with Jane and the look at them. Ragan shook his head while Jane laughed at John.

"Keep laughing, old man, I may surprise you," John said, struggling to get the Krogan's hand down. "Son of a…" Wrex yawned and slammed the human's hand on the table causing John to fall to the floor, the Korgan laughed as he got off the floor. Ragan looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose. John's comm opened. "What is it, Joker?"

"We got an SOS, Commander," Joker then looked behind him to make sure no one was hearing the next part. "It might be the fucking Rachni you released on Noveria."

"Got it Joker," John cut off the comm link. "I'll get you next time, just you wait, Wrex."

"Ha! That'll be the day," Wrex said, the Krogan went back to the lower deck and John went to the CIC.

"Joker patch it through." The comm opened to the sound of gunfire and screams, whoever was contacting him was in a huge fight from the sound of it.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Lieutenant Marie Durand, 314th Infantry. Alliance 10th Frontier Division," the woman said. "The listening post had been overrun by an unknown hostile life-forms. Requesting immediate extraction." More sounds could be heard, footsteps, it looks like they were running from whatever was attacking their team. Then he heard a very familiar sound, inhuman screeching. Rachni were there. Ragan was right. John had doomed one planet by his actions for the queen to be releashed.

"Oh shit…" John said. He remembered his release of the Rachni queen; but the queen was on Noveria, so it couldn't be from the same queen he releashed, could it? Something was very fishy about this, they had one course. "Joker, get us the coordinates, now!"

"On it, Commander."

The Mako landed on Nepmos and made their way to the listening post. "I can't believe it, more Rachni… could it be from the…," Liara was talking but John interrupted her.

"I don't think so… or at least I don't know…."

"I can believe it. You doomed one planet now, next two more and then doubled after that," Ragan was pissed at him. "You SHOULDN'T HAVE SPARED IT! You know what the Rachni are capable of. And if the Rachni are alive, then the Krogan Rebellions will happened AGAIN! History repeats itself. Fucking dumb Salarians found there relay and unleashed the Rachni and now you spared the queen and unleashed the Rachni again." Wrex and Tali nodded in agreement.

"It was a mistake to release the queen, they're craft bastards, and breed like crazy," Wrex looked at him. "What the hell were you think releasing the queen in the wild?!" John lowered his head, his moment of mercy may have come back to bite the whole universe – instead of the galaxy – in the ass, he shook his head, there was still much he didn't know he would save the self-pity for when he got all the information.

"I have no excuse, Ragan and Wrex. But hopefully we can fix this…," he believed he could and he would.

"For all of our sakes, you better hope we can…," Wrex said sharply. They approached a camp in the middle of the some nasty fighting with the Rachni, the workers and soldiers were coming in droves. The Alliance soldiers were holding their own, but it was obvious that they were battered hard from the insects. Wrex activates the cannons and blasted the Rachni soldiers with the Mako's main gun. Ragan got on the mini-gun turret and started picking off soldiers that were coming from behind.

"We have their attention, Commander," Liara said nervously. The Rachni pursued the Mako, spitting acid at the tank, John tried to dodge the spits. The shields couldn't hold back the acid because it wasn't kinetic energy, which meant the Mako was taking direct damage. Ragan pulls in the mini-gun turret and starts reloading it with a cyro rounds. Tali starts covering Ragan by using the machine guns. Wrex uses the guns to repel the workers and the soldiers coming near the team. With the final shot from the Mako's cannon the last Rachni feel, no more came for now. The team got out of the tank and walked over to the person in charge, was a woman in dark greyish-blue armor.

The woman in charge gave John and Ragan a sharp salute. "First Lieutenant Durand, sires! Third Brigade, 14th Infantry Regiment, and damned glad to see you."

"At ease, we're just glad to help," John then looked at the soldiers Durand was commanding them. "Status."

Durand sighed, "Bad, those things really got us bad. We were dropped here for a scouting mission, for some pirate activity in this cluster, a few months back. They dropped supplies every couple weeks. For a time, we didn't see anything more dangerous than lichen. Then yesterday, these animals showed up out of nowhere, only we fifteen are left out of the ninety men that were here at first."

"We have the Normandy, we could bombard them from orbit," Laira said.

Durand shook her head. "No good, they're too deep underground. Pluse when they surface, they're near our position, you bombard them and you take us out too."

"They're not animals; they are a sentient species called the Rachni," John said.

"Never heard of them, then again I'm not sure I care…"

"You will care because this idiot," Ragan points at John, "released the fucking queen on Noveria. I'm taking in charge of this mission and we are going to kill this motherfuckers once and for all. What this man did was repeat history. Now the Krogan Rebellions will happen again, if that thing doesn't die."

Durand looked at John, "You did what?! Never mind. What we saw was a probe, our seismic sensors are picking a crap ton more on their way up, we've got five minutes tops. We might be able to hold them off Sergeant, if we were at the peak, but that's not possible."

John looked at Ragan and shook his head. "You're the fucking goddamn reason why the rachni are released. GET BACK TO THE NORMANDY, NOW COMMANDER! I'm taking this mission over. We can't have you sparing that creature," John looked around the camp. "GO, NOW!" John walked back to the tank and Tali followed him. But John stops right about half way and turns back around.

"You know what, you are jeopardizing this mission. I'm higher rank than you are, so I suggest you get out of my way or I will kill you. NOW LEAVE OR BE KILLED," John ordered Ragan, who saluted him. John then looked around the camp and Durand was right. This place was a mess. Only a few bunkers that were still intact, the rest was either bashed up or melted by the Rachni's acid. Next he saw two rocket turrets that could help, if it had some power. The Mako could power it, but that would mean his team couldn't use the tank, but it was a risk he'd have to take. "Do what you can to secure your position. We'll get your defenses up and running."

Durand gave a sharp salute. "Sir!" John went into the Mako and plugged the tank into the turrets, just in time too, as they heard a screech of the Rachni. "Here they come! Stand your ground!" The first batch of Rachni came out of the nests only to be blasted by one of the turrets. John and Liara both used singularity field to pick up the Rachni. Wrex show them down with a warp field. Durand and her men shot the soldiers as they came close. Ragan and Tali quickly got the Durand's team and covered them. So far the Rachni couldn't even get close to the battle-scarred encampment.

Then it was quiet, but everyone was on edge, the Rachni had stopped coming. Then they heard a scream from the west, the squard went ot the source of the scream, it was one of Durand's men, impaled by the Rachni's tendrils. More Rachni came out of the nest, they were flanking them and the turrets couldn't swerve over the support of them. John threw some grenades to the approaching hoard, Liara used her singularity field to lift more of the Rachni and took them down with a warp field. Wrex rammed the rachni, one of them tried to impale but the Krogan grabbed the tendril and swung it against another Rachni, he then blasted them with carnage blast. Ragan shot a Rachni soldier that jumped in the air and was about to get Wrex. The comm opened.

"Lieutenant Durand, they're flanking us from the right," one of her men said. They then heard more screeching coming their way. They were surrounded by the insects, but they fought on, however they would eventually become very tired while the Rachni kept coming. John and Liara used their throw fields to push back the Rachni, but dropped down on the knees, they had never been as tired as they were now. Even Wrex and Tali were slowing down, something need to change quickly or else they were done. Ragan then was impaled in the leg by one of the Rachni's tendrils and then thrown over the team. More rockets blasted the Rachni but not from the rocket turrets, but from the Normandy's second Mako. The tide was turning, as the rachni were being devastated, the insects knowing they were losing, they retreated.

"Brother, you okay," Jane's voice was heard. She then saw Ragan on the ground not breathing. She went to go check on him. Ragan was dead or so she thought when a sudden gasp came from him. "You're a sight of sore eyes."

Ash, Kaiden, and Garrus joined them; the Quarian ran up to and hugged John tightly. Apparently the rest of the team were worried about them and came down to help, help them were thankful for having. "I'm okay, Rookie, just tired." The celebrations were cut short when Durand ran up to the team, looking very nervous. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"We got movement down underground, and it's huge. If we don't do something we'll have a big fight on our hands."

"They can't be coming from nowhere; do you know where their nest is," Kaiden helped Jane get Ragan to the Mako.

"UAV said a hollow space five hundred meters under the surface. I would go but my people aren't in any condition for a clearing operation."

"We can go and handle it for you, can you rig some explosives," John looked at Ragan, who nodded. "Garrus, get him to the Normandy."

"On it," Garrus then contacted the Normandy to pick up the Mako. As the Normandy came up and picked them up the Mako, Ragan throw a few grenades towards John.

"Use this cyro grenades. They have armor and cyro does better damage than fire," Ragan was panting and trying to get ready for extraction.

"We'll see what we can do, Commander. I hope the Sergeant's leg is not broken," Durand said.


	42. Chapter 30: Frenzy of the Rachni part 2

John was on the Crew Deck arm wrestling Wrex, with no leads on Saren, things had been boring to say the least. So to kill his boredom, he had gotten the random idea of arm wrestling Wrex, in which the amused Krogan agreed to. The Krogan was strong, so the Spectre had use his biotics to compensate, and still it wasn't enough, but John kept trying much to the amusement of the old Krogan.

Wrex laughed. "Still not going to give up are you? You've got a quad that's for sure." Amused at this. Ragan comes in with Jane and the look at them. Ragan shook his head while Jane laughed at John.

"Keep laughing, old man, I may surprise you," John said, struggling to get the Krogan's hand down. "Son of a…" Wrex yawned and slammed the human's hand on the table causing John to fall to the floor, the Korgan laughed as he got off the floor. Ragan looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose. John's comm opened. "What is it, Joker?"

"We got an SOS, Commander," Joker then looked behind him to make sure no one was hearing the next part. "It might be the fucking Rachni you released on Noveria."

"Got it Joker," John cut off the comm link. "I'll get you next time, just you wait, Wrex."

"Ha! That'll be the day," Wrex said, the Krogan went back to the lower deck and John went to the CIC.

"Joker patch it through." The comm opened to the sound of gunfire and screams, whoever was contacting him was in a huge fight from the sound of it.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Lieutenant Marie Durand, 314th Infantry. Alliance 10th Frontier Division," the woman said. "The listening post had been overrun by an unknown hostile life-forms. Requesting immediate extraction." More sounds could be heard, footsteps, it looks like they were running from whatever was attacking their team. Then he heard a very familiar sound, inhuman screeching. Rachni were there. Ragan was right. John had doomed one planet by his actions for the queen to be releashed.

"Oh shit…" John said. He remembered his release of the Rachni queen; but the queen was on Noveria, so it couldn't be from the same queen he releashed, could it? Something was very fishy about this, they had one course. "Joker, get us the coordinates, now!"

"On it, Commander."

The Mako landed on Nepmos and made their way to the listening post. "I can't believe it, more Rachni… could it be from the…," Liara was talking but John interrupted her.

"I don't think so… or at least I don't know…."

"I can believe it. You doomed one planet now, next two more and then doubled after that," Ragan was pissed at him. "You SHOULDN'T HAVE SPARED IT! You know what the Rachni are capable of. And if the Rachni are alive, then the Krogan Rebellions will happened AGAIN! History repeats itself. Fucking dumb Salarians found there relay and unleashed the Rachni and now you spared the queen and unleashed the Rachni again." Wrex and Tali nodded in agreement.

"It was a mistake to release the queen, they're craft bastards, and breed like crazy," Wrex looked at him. "What the hell were you think releasing the queen in the wild?!" John lowered his head, his moment of mercy may have come back to bite the whole universe – instead of the galaxy – in the ass, he shook his head, there was still much he didn't know he would save the self-pity for when he got all the information.

"I have no excuse, Ragan and Wrex. But hopefully we can fix this…," he believed he could and he would.

"For all of our sakes, you better hope we can…," Wrex said sharply. They approached a camp in the middle of the some nasty fighting with the Rachni, the workers and soldiers were coming in droves. The Alliance soldiers were holding their own, but it was obvious that they were battered hard from the insects. Wrex activates the cannons and blasted the Rachni soldiers with the Mako's main gun. Ragan got on the mini-gun turret and started picking off soldiers that were coming from behind.

"We have their attention, Commander," Liara said nervously. The Rachni pursued the Mako, spitting acid at the tank, John tried to dodge the spits. The shields couldn't hold back the acid because it wasn't kinetic energy, which meant the Mako was taking direct damage. Ragan pulls in the mini-gun turret and starts reloading it with a cyro rounds. Tali starts covering Ragan by using the machine guns. Wrex uses the guns to repel the workers and the soldiers coming near the team. With the final shot from the Mako's cannon the last Rachni feel, no more came for now. The team got out of the tank and walked over to the person in charge, was a woman in dark greyish-blue armor.

The woman in charge gave John and Ragan a sharp salute. "First Lieutenant Durand, sires! Third Brigade, 14th Infantry Regiment, and damned glad to see you."

"At ease, we're just glad to help," John then looked at the soldiers Durand was commanding them. "Status."

Durand sighed, "Bad, those things really got us bad. We were dropped here for a scouting mission, for some pirate activity in this cluster, a few months back. They dropped supplies every couple weeks. For a time, we didn't see anything more dangerous than lichen. Then yesterday, these animals showed up out of nowhere, only we fifteen are left out of the ninety men that were here at first."

"We have the Normandy, we could bombard them from orbit," Laira said.

Durand shook her head. "No good, they're too deep underground. Pluse when they surface, they're near our position, you bombard them and you take us out too."

"They're not animals; they are a sentient species called the Rachni," John said.

"Never heard of them, then again I'm not sure I care…"

"You will care because this idiot," Ragan points at John, "released the fucking queen on Noveria. I'm taking in charge of this mission and we are going to kill this motherfuckers once and for all. What this man did was repeat history. Now the Krogan Rebellions will happen again, if that thing doesn't die."

Durand looked at John, "You did what?! Never mind. What we saw was a probe, our seismic sensors are picking a crap ton more on their way up, we've got five minutes tops. We might be able to hold them off Sergeant, if we were at the peak, but that's not possible."

John looked at Ragan and shook his head. "You're the fucking goddamn reason why the rachni are released. GET BACK TO THE NORMANDY, NOW COMMANDER! I'm taking this mission over. We can't have you sparing that creature," John looked around the camp. "GO, NOW!" John walked back to the tank and Tali followed him. But John stops right about half way and turns back around.

"You know what, you are jeopardizing this mission. I'm higher rank than you are, so I suggest you get out of my way or I will kill you. NOW LEAVE OR BE KILLED," John ordered Ragan, who saluted him. John then looked around the camp and Durand was right. This place was a mess. Only a few bunkers that were still intact, the rest was either bashed up or melted by the Rachni's acid. Next he saw two rocket turrets that could help, if it had some power. The Mako could power it, but that would mean his team couldn't use the tank, but it was a risk he'd have to take. "Do what you can to secure your position. We'll get your defenses up and running."

Durand gave a sharp salute. "Sir!" John went into the Mako and plugged the tank into the turrets, just in time too, as they heard a screech of the Rachni. "Here they come! Stand your ground!" The first batch of Rachni came out of the nests only to be blasted by one of the turrets. John and Liara both used singularity field to pick up the Rachni. Wrex show them down with a warp field. Durand and her men shot the soldiers as they came close. Ragan and Tali quickly got the Durand's team and covered them. So far the Rachni couldn't even get close to the battle-scarred encampment.

Then it was quiet, but everyone was on edge, the Rachni had stopped coming. Then they heard a scream from the west, the squard went ot the source of the scream, it was one of Durand's men, impaled by the Rachni's tendrils. More Rachni came out of the nest, they were flanking them and the turrets couldn't swerve over the support of them. John threw some grenades to the approaching hoard, Liara used her singularity field to lift more of the Rachni and took them down with a warp field. Wrex rammed the rachni, one of them tried to impale but the Krogan grabbed the tendril and swung it against another Rachni, he then blasted them with carnage blast. Ragan shot a Rachni soldier that jumped in the air and was about to get Wrex. The comm opened.

"Lieutenant Durand, they're flanking us from the right," one of her men said. They then heard more screeching coming their way. They were surrounded by the insects, but they fought on, however they would eventually become very tired while the Rachni kept coming. John and Liara used their throw fields to push back the Rachni, but dropped down on the knees, they had never been as tired as they were now. Even Wrex and Tali were slowing down, something need to change quickly or else they were done. Ragan then was impaled in the leg by one of the Rachni's tendrils and then thrown over the team. More rockets blasted the Rachni but not from the rocket turrets, but from the Normandy's second Mako. The tide was turning, as the rachni were being devastated, the insects knowing they were losing, they retreated.

"Brother, you okay," Jane's voice was heard. She then saw Ragan on the ground not breathing. She went to go check on him. Ragan was dead or so she thought when a sudden gasp came from him. "You're a sight of sore eyes."

Ash, Kaiden, and Garrus joined them; the Quarian ran up to and hugged John tightly. Apparently the rest of the team were worried about them and came down to help, help them were thankful for having. "I'm okay, Rookie, just tired." The celebrations were cut short when Durand ran up to the team, looking very nervous. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"We got movement down underground, and it's huge. If we don't do something we'll have a big fight on our hands."

"They can't be coming from nowhere; do you know where their nest is," Kaiden helped Jane get Ragan to the Mako.

"UAV said a hollow space five hundred meters under the surface. I would go but my people aren't in any condition for a clearing operation."

"We can go and handle it for you, can you rig some explosives," John looked at Ragan, who nodded. "Garrus, get him to the Normandy."

"On it," Garrus then contacted the Normandy to pick up the Mako. As the Normandy came up and picked them up the Mako, Ragan throw a few grenades towards John.

"Use this cyro grenades. They have armor and cyro does better damage than fire," Ragan was panting and trying to get ready for extraction.

"We'll see what we can do, Commander. I hope the Sergeant's leg is not broken," Durand said.

Chapter 40: Frenzy of the Rachni part 2

Two men were carrying a hug silver cylinder to the only Mako the Normandy didn't pick up, it was explosives that Lieutenant Durand created from resources that hadn't been wrecked by the Rachni's assault. When the men got close to the Mako, one of them almost tripped and dropped the explosives before they had recovered quickly.

"You idiots, be careful! You almost blew us up," Durand's voice was stern

"Yes ma'am," one of them said. They made it inside the Mako and safely lowered the device on the floor of the tank and secured it tightly in place. The two men then took their places in the back seats of the Mako, ready for the trip. Durand went over to John's team and gave John and Jane a sharp salute.

"Explsoive secured, Commanders. Washington and Lafayette are on standby to support you," John nodded and faced his team, who all stood at attention ready for action.

"What's the game plan John," Kaiden asked.

"We go and destroy the Rachni's base, it should be lightly guarded when the bugs come out here," he pointed at Ash and Tali and motioned them to the Mako. "The team remaining will stay here and support Durand's team. Thanks to Ragan's injury to the leg, the rocket turrets will be offline unless someone can make a generator. Right now, Tali make sure that the power is working correctly. I don't want to have this blown up. Kaiden you lead the second team. Have Liara, Garrus, and Wrex give Durand's team support with biotics and sniper support. Jane you're with me. You will be protecting the bomb squad." When the plan was set, John and his four people he chose went to the Mako, and drove to the locations of the UAV's read out. The readout pointed to an old abandoned mine, perfect place for the Rachni to have a base, large enough for the rachni to create their nests and strong enough to protect it. However it wasn't as easy as they thought as the mine was defended heavily by Rachni soldiers, the soldiers greeted the Mako with spits of acid. The Mako dodged the acid, while making sure the explosives they had on board didn't explode prematurely. Ash mowed the soldiers down with the machine gun and the main gun with Tali. Jane was on the mini-gun turret and started shooting cyro rounds at the soldiers. "Ragan was right, they do have armor," John mumbled to himself.

After a while the opening was cleared, while Washington and Lafayette got out the bomb, the team looked for any more Rachni. They went inside, with the team taking point guarding Durand's men. The inside of the mine was wet and dark, full of abandoned tool and boxes. The comm beeped. Sounds of battle could be heard, along with screeches of the rachni.

"John, we've made contact with the Rachni. What's your status," Kaiden pops up from cover and starts shooting before getting back to his call.

"We're inside the nest, do all you can to keep the main force distracted, while we set up the bomb," Jane talked very clear.

"Okay, but hurry the Rachni came out in force," the comm closed. They headed down the entrance tunnel to reach the first room. When they reached the first room, there were some holes on the far wall, mostly likely tunnels the Rachni created to enter the base in the first place. The team stayed on guard, although had yet to meet insects, it didn't mean they could relax. They were on their home turf, and unlike them could fight in crowed areas with no problem. They entered the next room and found more rachni holes, eight to be exact around the main room. Washington and Lafayette set the bomb down in the center of the main room, when the element zero based explosions goes off it'll hit all of the nest at the same time, wiping out the colony. As the two men was about to prepare it, they heard loud screeches that echoed the nests, they were coming.

"Can you two fight," John asked. The two bomb squad men nodded; they brought out their weapons as the screeches got louder. The team went back to back, watching each tunnel, until the sound came from their right, the tunnels. The Rachni came out in force each from different tunnel, John raised them up with a lift field whiel Durand's soldiers fired at the insects. Ashley and Tali knocked the soldiers back with a double tech power to push them back. More rachni soldiers came out and threatened to overwhelm the team. John threw one of the cyro grenades into the tunnels to wipe out the approaching insects. It froze the passage. "Everyone, get a cyro grenade and start throwing them in the tunnels. One of the Rachni spit out acid.

"Keelah," Tali yelled in surprise. John blasted the rachni with a shotgun and attended as he pulled her to cover. John analyzed his girlfriend's suit; the acid grazed her arm and was eating to her skin. John grabbed some water from the floor and washed the acid off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect its spit to go through my shields." Tali then shot a Rachni worker in the head with her pistol. "My suit is sealing itself off, I should be fine." John nodded and joined back to the fight, just in time as a bigger Rachni decided to join the fray and its first act was to blow back Washington, Lafayette and Ash back with biotics. Wrex told him about the rachni, they were the much dangerous Rachni brood warriors. They are the 'elder males' of the hive that usually mate with the queen. According to historical information, it is said that they only attack when the hive is particularly stained for warriors, which didn't seem strained at the moment. John's comm opened.

"Joh, whatever you going to do, do it and hurry," Durand said. "The Rachni had all of a sudden retreated back to their nest, they're on to you!"

"Shit, just what we need…" John blowed blue and used his singularity field, raising it up, but that didn't stop the brood warrior from firing warp fields at the team like crazy. The team went to cover; this battle was taking too long. Tali recovered and helped John out with firing on the brood warrior, they were a lot tougher than the soldiers. Ash and Durand's men recovered, they joined in the fire fight. Jane was in the hallway giving sniper support. Shooting eye by eye. The brood warrior fell with a screech, which announced the colony of John and the team's existence. "Activate the explosive, so we can get out of here," Washington and Lafayette nodded and worked on arming the device as the screeches were getting louder.

"John, it's done," Tali said. John nodded and ordered everyon to leave; the team ran out of the nest, fighting the soldiers along the way. Until they reached the entrance before they could get out, they heard a scream. John looked back and saw a soldier tendril wrap around Tali's legs slowly pulling her to the swarm. Tali tried to grab her shotgun but was too far from it. "JOHN, help!" John glowed blue and sent out a throw field against the Rachni soldier but it wouldn't shake the insect loose.

"Skipper," Ash threw her assault rifle to John; the Spectre caught it and aimed for the soldier.

"Rookie, duck," Tali hit the floor as John sprayed the Rachni full of bullets, careful not to accidentally hit the Quarian. The rachni soldier fell down with a screech and John went to help Tali, they needed to get out quickly the timer was almost to zero. The team reached the outside and head for the Mako, just as an explosion sounded off destroying the nest with the Rachni. The mission was a success, but John didn't feel right, something about the rachni didn't sit well with him. The Mako went back to the camp site to find Lieutenant and the Normandy team waiting on them, looking exhausted.

"Everyone okay, casualties," John looked at them.

"A couple… holy hell sir," Durand sighed. "I didn't think we were going to get through thank about a near run." She shook her head. "Are you okay, sir? Kaiden got a message from the Normandy. Ragan will be forced to stay off duty due to crushed leg. I'm sorry but we is unable to get on missions."

"Damn it for him. Anyway, no casualties on my part."

"At least we made it Spectre, could you do us a favor." John nodded his head. "Three days ago, one of our listening posts went offline. We were going to investigate but those bugs – what you call them is Rachni, correct – has other plans." John looked at her, a listening post goes offline three days ago and Durand's team is attacked just before checking on it. This reeked of foul play. "I don't know if it was pirate raid but if you could check on them."

Ragan voice came over the comm link. "I have ran the diagnostics of the planet and found some troubling information. Cerberus is here." Even with the bad leg of his, he still can operate for the missions from the Normandy. It was still good for him. And he will also have time to get some of the crew to help him.

"Did he say Cerberus? Who is Cerberus," she spoke over the comm link. Ragan started typing on terminal and got some more information.

"Besides of a pro-Human 'cult' type thing. They are terrorists. They are the main reason why they were a rogue Black-Ops from the Alliance. The Alliance had to shut the mouths off of everyone that was working with them except for one. And that person was the Illusive Man. Good luck trying to find him. Anyway. Cerberus is known for terrorists because they bomb and kill everything that is non-Human. Turians were the first ones that were attacked. Cerberus was founded during the First Contact War. They took biotic children to death camps, killed Alliance Admirals that ask questions or knows about their secret projects. One of the projects that they got was from a Quarian. Don't know who made it but it was later called Project Overlord. It is not doing anything wrong. I don't have anything on it but what they are planning to do. If Cerberus is there, you might need to hurry to the listening post."

"We'll check on them; that just shed light on our Rachni problem. If you want we can take you off planet and to the Citadel," John offered.

Durand shook her head, "No thank you Commander, you've done enough for us. We have an intact beacon, so we should be able to get a ship to help us, you saved our asses, thank you." John nodded and the team went back to the Normandy. John had Pressly run the coordinates on the galaxy map to reveal the locations of the listening post.

"Huh, it looks like it's in the next system," Pressly looked at him. "That must mean something is wrong."

John frowned, "The listening post shutting down and Rachni appearing within days of each other, plus the system is right next to each other… It has to be Cerberus… And they are foul playing indeed… Joker, get us to the sector, I think our Rachni plot just thickened and Cerberus might be caught into it."


	43. Chapter 30: Frenzy of the Rachni part 3

After landing on Altahe, the Mako heads to the coordinates to the south given by Durand. When they got to the coordinates, they found an Alliance base surrounded by four Rachni nests and Rachni soldiers patrolling the base. "That's a lot of them," Garrus said with wide eyes.

"What's the plan, John," Tali asked.

"We play it safe, Garrus you're ready," the Turian activated the main gun and entered sniper mode, as John drove the Mako to a safe vantage point. Garrus zoomed in on the first soldier and fired the cannon. The blast gotten their attention and went to attack the team. Kaiden mowed them down with the machine guns and Garrus took down the approaching soldiers with the main guns. The path was clear for them to enter, John drove up to the base and parked the Mako. The Garrus and Jane stayed behind while the Tali, Kaiden, and John went in the base.

When the squad enters the underground base, they are met with a dead solider. It looked like Duran was right to worry about the other scouting team. Kaiden went to check the corpse, when he turns the body over, his face twisted into a frown. "Died from acid burns, you can hardly tell who this guy is anymore." Kaiden shook his head. "Horrible, no one should die like this."

"We can't help him now, let's just purge the base of the Rachni." The team went to the first room, only to be stopped by a defense barrier, mostly set up by the soldier, before he died. Kaiden went to a terminal and lowered the barrier so they could come in farther. The main room held seven Rachni workers and two Rachni Soldiers. The workers weren't too dangerous, however the team had to be careful as they were basically walking poison bombs. The workers crawled up to the team, but one shot killed them instantly. The two Rachni soldiers charged at them, but they were out-numbered which made them easier to kill. After the rachni was killed, the team search for clues, Kaiden checked the terminal while Tali started scanning the environment with her omni-tool.

"Shepard, I found something," John and Tali met up with Kaiden.

"What's up," John knew something must be important.

"The listening post received a supply run two days ago."

"One day before communications were cut off, Kaiden. What of this supply ship? Do we know anything about it?"

Kaiden checked more of the data. "Seems these things are drones, dispatched at irregular intervals for despots. Likely to reduce tracking. Got it, Argos Rho, that's where the ship came from."

John nodded. "Let's end this." Kaiden downloaded the data and sent it to Ragan. The team let the base. The Normandy travels to the Gorgon system in the Argos Rho cluster and the ream boards an unidentified space facility. The entryway was cleared of enemies, or of anything for that matter and went on, the team treaded carefully with such narrow space, it was going to be hard to fight. As they made it to the main hold, they could hear screeches of Rachni, but they didn't know where they were going to come out. The team turned the corner and alerted a Rachni worker, the worker scuttled towards the tema and Garrus shot at it. The gunshots alerated the rest of the nest and attack, but because of the boxes the team couldn't get a clear shot. A worker approached behind them and exploded releasing some toxic residue.

"Good thing Tali uploaded toxic mod to our armor, or else that would have been nasty," Garrus said.

"Thanks for that Garrus," Tali looked at him and smiled.

"Remind me, to take you out for dinner," John said. A soldier came around the corner and wrapped him in its tendrils. "SHIT!" John tried to get out of it, but the tendrils were stronger than the Spectre thought. As he struggled, the solider was preparing its other tendril to strike at John, but then a gun shot was sounded and the Rachni dropped dead. Tali went over to him and helped him out of the embrace of the dead Rachni. "Thanks."

"No problem, John." The squad went to the front of the ship and saw a terminals. Tali went to find information while John and Garrus were on the lookout. When it was all clear, Tali called John and Garrus over. The data logs of a Major Elena Flore and it was quite illuminating. The first long entry describes that the station was operation. The log says that they were addking the barracks and stocking munitions. Flores says that they will have room for two reinforced platoons of Cerberus Commandos. Ragan was right about this but John doubted it for a little while until now. The second entry described a package arriving and how those were supposed to be different. Something about developing in proximity to the master control unit. Flores documents a plan to 'test' the Rachni by unleashing them on some local pirates. The third entry describes that the Rachni escaped, accessing the freighters and setting them to random destinations. It goes on to tell how Cerberus personnel 'threated them like animals. And how they should have treated them like POWs." Flores tells someone called the General, to 'screw the Rachni' and destroy the station.

John frowned. "Cerberus… shit…" He opens his comm link to Ragan. "Ragan, John here. It wasn't the Queen from Noveria. But Cerberus was involved."

"Copy that. Give me the download and I'll give this to Alliance High Command and the Council. They will need this to narrow down the search for hunting Cerberus. Time for a manhunt," Tali sends the data to him and he looks at it. "Fuck, this doesn't tell us anything but the Rachni escaped. Dammit. Dead end on that part." He starts typing and sends the data to Hackett. "Hackett just got the information. Ragan out." The comm link closes.

"Are humans always this… suicidal," Garrus asked.

Tali shook her head. "I don't think so, but Cerberus it seems to be." The team hoped that with the data in Alliance hands, that maybe they'll get serious with Cerberus. Next to the terminal was detonations device that Flores' people were going to use against the Rachni, before the insects wiped them out. Tali set the device and the timer started, she then sent the schematics to Ragan before the team ran back to the Normandy quickly. As they were making their way to the entrance, they were blocked by Rachni.

"Shit, we don't need this!" The Rachni attacked and the team fought them off. John lifted them up with a singularity field and Tali pushed them back with her combat drone. Garrus gunned them down with his Assault rifle. More and more Rachni came out, and attacked the squad. Tali sabotaged a canister near the Rachni and froze them in their tracks. Garrus shattered them. "Rookie time!"

"Fifty seconds left," John nodded and froze the rachni with stasis field. The team made it to the entrance and Tali closed the door behind them and locked it. As the team was leaving, the Rachni soldier slammed the door again and again until it was slammed open.

"Shit! Go, go," John ordered as the team made it on the Normandy. John ran to the cockpit. "Joker, get us the Hell out of here!" Joker worked his fingers and the engines came alive, and the Normandy racedaway just as the Rachni ship blew up. John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cutting it kind of close don't you think," Joker asked. Ragan looked at him and placed his hand on his right temple.

"Heh, sorry," John said. As he went to go back and make his report to Hackett, a beep came from his omni-tool. "A message?" The spectre opened his comm and a man spoke up.

"Greetings Commander Shepard, I represent a party interested in obtaining information on Cerberus activates."

John frowned. "Who?"

"The Shadow Broker…" Joker looked back in his chair and Ragan gulped. At that time John wasn't surprised. Everyone knew about the Shadow Broker, the unknown individual at the head of an expansive organization which trades in information, always selling to the highest bidder. The Shadow Broker was also the reason why Tali came to the Citadel, because of the data file she had proving Saren Arterius a traitor, which also put her in danger. "Your friend, Admiral Kohoku contacted us for information on any Cerberus bases, in return for our information he would supply us with information on Cerberus."

"And you turned him into a target," John was angered at this.

"He knew the implications of having such information, we simply showed him the right way," the man said. "Unfortunately, he died before we could get the data, but then we heard about you fighting Cerberus…"

"And you want the data from me? We'll you can forget it, this goes to the Alliance," John then heard Ragan start typing on a terminal to find out where the call is coming from.

"Be reasonable, Commander. The Alliance is just going to file the information away in some archives. But it will come out eventually, no secret stays hidden for long, and we will get it eventually, it might as well be now. Also we are prepared to compensate you well."

"No way, I'm not traitor like the man I'm trying to find."

The man sighed. "That is unfortunate, Commander. The Shadow Broker will remember this…" he said. The comm shut off and Joker looked at John.

"Uh, John, should we be worried about that," the pilot asked. Ragan laughed.

"I couldn't get a track on him. Whoever this Shadow Broker is, he is damn good. I wouldn't worry about it though."

John frowned. "I don't know…" The Spectre had a sinking feeling that he just made a new enemy.


	44. Chapter 31: Mindoir part 1

Chapter 31: Mindoir part 1

John was in bed with Tali, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. He sighed and looked over to Tali who was sleeping peacefully in bed. The Spectre kissed her shoulder and got out of bed careful to not wake here. He put on his sweatpants and walked out to his locker, he opened the locker and took out a picture of his family; he always did this when it was that time of the year. Remembrance Day, a special day all survivors of that day marked on their calendars, a day to remember those that were killed on Mindoir. He sat down on the bench, just staring at the picture. He'd done this every year like a ritual. He didn't even notice his sister come up and sit beside him. '_What's the point of doing this, it's not like it's going to bring them back,_' he thought bitterly. But he kept looking at picture for what looked like a long while…

"I'm sure mom would be proud of us, same with dad," Jane's voice startled him. He jumped a little then looked at her. "I'm glad dad didn't die when the Batarians hit."

"How can I forget? I was there when dad was driving and got crushed by a drunk driver. We were six when he died. Mom married Gorudo Farron later on and our siblings got bigger. But that didn't last long. Only five months and the Batarians hit," John looked at the picture and started to cry. Jane places her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay big bro. You made it this far. You got me and Ragan. And now you got Tali to look for and protect," Jane's word comforted John but it didn't work this time. "I know it was hard. Seeing Clare die in your girlfriend get killed. I just… I just wish Udina was trialed for making the Alliance delayed for his stupid 'research project' he order Anderson to do while the Batarians attacked. I want to kill him so badly."

John chuckled and gave a laugh, "Get in line, you're not the first and you're not the last one. But I remember what mom told us about revenge, 'Revenge will only dig two graves. One for the victim and the other for yourself. The only way to make it one grave is if some else does it for you.' Mom know the best."

"She did," Jane hugged John and looked at him. "You want to have revenge on Udina, then go for it. Just make sure that you warn me if C-Sec is coming after you." John laughed at that.

"John," John looked behind him and saw Tali approaching the twins.

"What you doing up, Rookie," Jane asked. Tali looked at her and shook her head.

"I should be asking you both that, you don't usually stay up this late – well John doesn't unless it deals with the Council or Hackett," she sat next to John, she then saw John about to put something in his pocket, but then he stopped. "What's that?"

"A picture of our family, three months before the attack," John solemnly said. Tali gripped his hand and leaned her head on his shoulders, her way of saying she was there for him. "Thank you."

Jane looked at the two lovebirds and sighed. "Have a nice night. I'm going to see Ragan. He might help me fall to sleep with his stories of crazy things our aunt told him." Jane then got up and left John and Tali.

"What was your family like," Tali asked.

John smiled a little, he hadn't talked about his family in years, maybe this is what he needed someone to talk to. "Close after my father died when me and Jane were six, I saw him get crushed by a drunk marine and at one time too close after mom married a man ten years later…"

**Thirteen years ago – Mindoir**

_Sixteen year old John was on his favorite hill in the backyard of his house, it was a place he came for peace and quiet, to be alone with his thoughts. And more importantly to get away from his family, especially today of all days… "Johnny, they're here," Kyoko said. Kyoko was full Japanese unlike John and Jane. John groaned, today the Farron family annual reunion, a day where his step-grandparents, his cousins, uncles and aunts come to trade embarrassing stories about each other, and especially about him and Jane. John got up and went to meet his family. He went inside the house, they were all here in the family room. Uncle Ciaus playing games with his cousins; he was always the kid-like of his uncles. Uncle Kai was on his omni-tool speaking to his boss like he always did, and Uncle Hato grabbing his omni-tool and telling him to relax._

_His step-grandmother and mother were talking about the Farron men, while his step-grandfather and stepdad were laughing, to people outside, this was a happy ordinary family, but to John it was a smother-fest. He loved his family dearly, and would die for any of them, but he wished he could take a break from them, be alone for a while but little did he know his wish come true in the worse way. His step-grandmother saw him and came up to him, then kissed his forehead._

_"Hey baby, how's my young man doing," she asked with a smile._

_"I'm fine, sobo, how was your trip?"_

_"Just fine, we would have been here sooner, if your grandfather wasn't so cheap."_

_"I was not being cheap, I call it being frugal," step-grandfather Buraisu said in mock offense. John met his cousins, from as young as Kyoko, to as old as he was. He spent a little more time with his family until he wanted to be alone, knowing his mother would never let him go he did the next best thing, he snuck out._

_"John, John, where are you," his mother asked. She looked for him and saw a note._

_'Atode anata o sanshō shite kudasai nanika o motte ita' - John_

_"Let me guess, he snuck out again," Gorudo said._

_Sakura sighed. "At least he left a note this time, should we get him?"_

_Gorduo shook his head. "Nah, he'll miss us and come home soon, just let him be. We'll just surprise him when he comes home." John walked down the road stretching his body, it was good to get out of the house. He went to the house of his best friend and girlfriend Emily 'Emi' Schwartz, as he came close he saw Emi in a grey tank top, cowboy boots and blue jean short shorts, she had a rake in her hand, no doubt her father was working her hard, the Schwartz family were farmers that worked for the local market, John had known Emi since they were five, also his little sister Kyoko was best friends with Talitha, same with Jane, and his two stepsisters, Serah and Clare. Talitha was on the yard playing with her dolls, she saw John and waved to him. John returned a wave._

_John gave a grin and sneaked up to Emi, he looked at Talitha and hushed her, Talitha nodded and covered her mouth. He came close and as he was about to make his move… "Johnathan Shepard, don't even try it," Emi said sternly._

_John sighed. "Party pooper, how did you do that?" Emi turned around and kissed John's lips. Her lips were his favorite part of her, soft and tender. Not at all like the tomboy she was._

_"One, you walk too loud and two I saw your reflection in the window," she pointed at the window and John snapped his fingers followed by a stomp. "What are you doing here?"_

_John groaned, "Family thing, was wearing on me…" Emi gave him a look and John put his hands up. "Don't get me wrong, I love them but this annual family reunion is getting a bit much."_

_"You're lucky, John, most would kill to have a family as close as yours," Emi said._

_John rolled his eyes. "Maybe…" He looked at Emi. "So I was wondering if you would like to come with me, I'm going to biotic training thing." Emi nodded and went inside to put her rake._

_"Can I come," Talitha asked._

_"You're too little," John looked at Talitha._

_"I am not," she pouted. She looked at her sister as she walked over to them. "Please Emi, I promise to be good."_

_"Not this time, Tal." Talitha lowered her head and was about to cry, but Emi picked her up and kissed her cheek. "How about I bring you something back?" Talitha looked at her and smiled. Emi and John walked down the road._

_"Pushover," John smirked._

_"Whatever, so have you made up your mind on joining the Alliance?"_

_"Maybe…" Emi frowned at that, it wasn't that she had anything against the Alliance, but she couldn't bear to see John getting hurt or worse. She cares for him too deeply for that to happen. But she knew why he was thinking about it, people weren't exactly kind to biotics unless they worked for the military. And with his real father died at the age of six, he wanted to make his father's legacy proud because his father was in the Alliance. John sighed. "I'm going to have to, mom and my stepdad just doesn't have the money to keep buying me the extra food, not to mention I'd be doing more good for them. You know how much they pay?"_

_"I know, but still if you do this, I'll miss you…" John blushed and kissed her cheeks._

_"Don't worry, I'll call you every day, give or take." Emi smiled. The couple went downtown Ios, unlike most of the area, there was a lot to do; it had the hustle and bustle of cities on Elysium, but had the laid-back atmosphere of a small town. Of course they had to keep their eyes open, after all quiet didn't mean safe. They turned the corner and saw a huge building with Alliance symbol, there were lots of people crowding around one part of the building, John and Emi went to check it out._

_"What's going on here? It's usually not crowed like this." The couple walked into the crowd and gotten to the front as a blue object was flying across the area. Two men in the Alliance training uniforms were glowing blue as the crowd watch; they were in the middle of a biotic sparring match. One man was dark-skinned in navy blue tank top and black shorts. The other was white skinned in navy blue shirt and black sweats. The white skinned man went first with a biotic force. The dark skinned man raised an arm and the force dissipated upon impact._

_"What happened," Emi was impressed._

_"The guy in the tank top just created a barrier, I heard that's not easy to do," John explained. The sparring match continued as things gotten intense, the white skinned man threw a warp field, while the dark skinned man went with a throw field and the two biotic fields collided in a flurry of a small explosions. The crowd looked on in awe, as the match continued._

_"Pretty."_

_"Yes pretty, but if one those hit you at full force, you're a gone."_

_Emi raised a brow, "Since when are you an expert?"_

_John blushed. "Since I accidentally punch a hole in the shed when I was practicing my powers…"_

**NOW**

Tali was sitting on the table listening to the story. "Mindoir sounded so nice."

John lowered his head. "It was as a kid I took a lot of things for granted, a little did I know it would cost me in the end…"

* * *

><p>Sobo means grandmother in Japanese.<p>

Atode anata o sanshō shite kudasai nanika o motte ita means Got to go somewhere, see you guys later in Japanese


	45. Chapter 31: Mindoir part 2

Chapter 39: Mindoir part 2

John went and gotten a cup of coffe, he wasn't going to be sleeping for the rest of the night. He offered Tali a drink but she had gotten herself some sterilized water and sat next to John. And the Spectre continued his story. It was strange to be telling this story after so many years but Tali had become important to him, he trusted her. "Seeing two advanced biotics in action, made me determined to practice more of my abilities," he said. "So much so I challenged one of them to sparring match."

Tali looked at him. "Really? And how did you do?"

John smiled. "Got my ass handed to me." Tali blinked at him and john chuckled at her expression. Then he had gotten serious. "Little did I know, the little tricks I saw, would end up saving my life…"

**Mindoir – Thirteen years ago**

_After the sparring match between the two biotics, the crowd had dispersed, moving on with their own business. John however wanted to learn more about his powers, and challenged one of them to a sparring match. The two men looked at each other and the white-skinned man came up and agree to John's challenge, much to Emi's worry. He introduced himself as Cliff, a biotic from Eden Prime, unlike his friend Kwame, a biotic from Earth, he was a lot skinnier. John and Cliff circle around each other looking for the best way to strike, John was happy about one thing he wasn't going to be underestimated, after all an inexperienced biotic was just as dangerous as an experienced one. John struck first, using the strongest biotic force he could muster, but Cliff stood their blocking his blasts with his barrier. It was Cliff's turn and blew him back with a small throw field and landed on the ground. John got up and charged the man._

_"John, watch out!" Cliff stood ready, but John surprises the man by side stepping and gave a biotic kick to his arm. Cliff blocks it and pushes him back, and gave an impressed smirk._

_"Not bad, kid. Using your biotics to increase the power of your blows," he said. "That technique is not exactly rookie stuff, who taught you?"_

_John smirked. "Self-taught, since I was twelve." Cliff gave a whistle and made a gesture that said bring it on. John used a biotic throw, the power was great, but the control was poor as it missed Cliff entirely and hit the floor. John fired off throw fields rapidly, but the soldier just dodged gracefully, until Cliff disappeared. John blinked in surprised and looked around for the soldier._

_"John, behind you," Emi said. John looked back alarmed._

_"Too late," Cliff said. A wave of biotic energy blows him backwards and John landed on his back. Emi ran to him, worried John had gotten hurt _

_"Not bad, kid. You might have what it takes to join the Alliance," Kwane said. "After a little more training of course. But that won't be a problem." All of a sudden, they heard clapping, John and Emi looked around and saw a crowd of people around them clapping, John's match with the Alliance soldier had drawn in a huge crowd. John blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly, however the feeling of accomplishment soon ended when they heard sirens blaring in the air._

_"WARNING, UNIDENTIFIED SHIPS HAVE BREACHED ORBIT, THEY ARE CONSIDERED HOSTILE," the VI said. "ALL CIVILIANS TO THE SAFE HOUSES. REPEAT: ALL CIVILIANS TO THE SAFE HOUSES." The crowd had gotten nervous and panicked while Cliff and Kwame was trying to calm them down. John looked around and saw Emi running the way they came, John ran and grabbed her hand._

_Wait, Emi," John said._

_"I have to make sure my family is safe, let go!" John pulled her towards her and she looked in his eyes._

_"It's too dangerous… I'll go," John said._

_"But…"_

_"Emi, think, I have biotic powers, you don't. I can get there safely and check on our families okay." Emi reluctantly nodded._

_"Call me as soon you make it to the safe house," she said softly. John kissed Emi deeply on the lip and ran to their family. Emi looked on and went back to the soldiers to go to the safe house. While John was running to their houses, he saw the devastation first hand, burning houses and bodies in the streets._

_"Shit they did this much damage already," he asked. He then heard gunshots and went to hide, he looked over cover and saw men and women on their knees and they had so much fear in their eyes. He then saw a young man no older than himself, and a fresh bullet wound in the head, also his assailant. Batarians. Everyone knew how much they hated Humans and Humans hated them too, but unlike the Batarians, Humans didn't actively seek a fight. He looked at the Batarian in grey and green armor; he was smiling at his brutality, which made John sick to his stomach. He was about to turn and go another way, he hated to leave those people to their fate, but he had his own family he was worried about and he had a promise to keep._

_"You monster, he was just a child… he never done anything to you," said one of the angry women. The Batarians hit the woman in the mouth with the butt of her gun for her trouble, John looked back as he saw the Batarians gather around and kicked her while she screamed in pain. The men and women could only look away as they saw the brave woman being beaten to an inch of her life._

_"You know what the most annoying thing about you apes is," the Batarians asked menacingly. "You never seem to know your place, your kind barely made it off that rock you call a planet for a decade, your kind barely pushed back the Turians on that Shanxi place, and you think the galaxy is yours to take…" The Batairans pointed his gun at the woman. "You need to learn you place…" The woman closed her eyes with tears flowing down her face, John felt conflicted, if he stopped to help them there would be a chance his family and Emi's family would not make it, but he didn't want to leave those people to their fate. He had to make a choice…_

_"Damn it…," John said running back. Before the Batarian could pull the trigger, a gunshot was heard and the Batarians fell on the ground as his body was in flames. John flet a force that pushed him off his feet as a mysterious man came up and starts killing the Batarians._

_"FUCK YOU BLINKS," the man yelled as he took one of them and threw him to a nearby window and let the glass cut the head off. The Batarians then focus their attention form the downed woman to the man as he used his strongest biotic force he could muster. The Batarians began to open fire, but quickly grabs one and uses him as flesh shield. John was impressed and decided to help the man._

_John quickly made his way to the man and started attacking Batarians with biotic powers. The Batarians then started to open fire and John quickly ducked behind a rock he was close to, John was trapped without a gun he couldn't face them on even grounds. Also the Batarians was breaking down his neck. "Guess I'll improvise…"_

_John looked over cover and saw the closest Batarians and saw a canister near him, he bioticly lifted the canister. It took all his concentration to keep the canister stable, as he didn't have much practive manipulating objects, it would have to do. "Hey, blink." John got out of cover and the Batarian aimed for him but he got hit by the biotic charged canister. The other Batarians opened fired on the boy but John tossed the canister at the aliens while getting hit in the arm with a stray bullet. One of the bullets struck the canister and exploded, wiping out the batarians._

_"Take that…," John said while falling to the ground holding his arm. The people ran over to thank the man and John and patching him up. However, John couldn't rest as he saw explosions coming from the location of John's neighborhood. "No…," he said in horror._

_He picked up a rifle from one of the dead Batarians and ran towards the location of the smoke, his arm hurt by he couldn't stop. He went to Emi's house first and saw her father and mother in a puddle of blood, he checked their pulses; they were gone. He looked for Talitha, but couldn't find any sign of her, he saw the house collapsed from the orbit strike, if Talitha was there, she either died from the explosion or the house. He clenched his fist, how could he look at Emi in the eyes and tell her he failed. "I'm sorry…"_

_He ran to his house and to his horror it was destroyed, he ran to the house only to find his step-grandparents, his uncles and cousins dead, they all had burn marks on their bodies from the explosions. He then heard gunshots and ran to the location of the sound, where he got there his eyes went wide with horror as his mother and stepfather gunned down in front of him. "MAMA, DAD!" He glared at his family's assailants laughing and gloating at their deaths, he gripped the rifle and charged the Batarians full of anger and sadness if he was going to die, he was going to die making sure the Batarians paid. "DIE YOU FUCKING BLINKS!"_

**NOW**

Tali looked on as he finished the story, his face twisted with great pain, as tears ran down his face. Now the Quarians felt horrible, she had wanted to know about his past but she had also made him relive that day. "I fought them until I had nothing left, by the time an Alliance fleet led by Anderson finally came I was close to bleeding out," John said sadly.

"What happened to Emi? You said she went to the safe house?"

"Never made it… the Batarians killed her when they did an orbit strike." He then sighed. "This picture is the only thing from life I have left…"

"John…," Tali said sadly as she gripped his hand.

"Every night from then on I had nightmares of that day… my friends and family all blaming me for failing to save them. When Anderson took me in, but I was damaged goods, my grades were falling, I had gotten into fights, acted out." He pointed to his black hair. "I dyed my hair to black instead of having brown; to change myself… I even tried to end my life…"

"Keelah…," Tali gasped. She tighten her grip, she didn't want to hear he had almost committed suicide.

"Then Anderson, talked to me, got me help… I was getting better… and for that I decided to join the Alliance for saving my life. So now you know, does that change anything about how you feel about me?" Tali looked at him, she suddenly realized why he said he hated to be pitied, it was condescending to him; it had only reinforced feeling of self-hatred for letting his friends and family die. It was just like when someone 'pitied' Quarians, it had only served to make them feel weak. He and Ragan didn't like to be pitied and now she understood. They both went through a living Hell.

"No, I love you John Ryu Shepard, faults and all, I'll never abandon you," Tali said hugging him. John smiled.

"Thank you, Rookie…"


	46. Chapter 32: Bring down the Sky part 1

Chapter 32: Bring down the Sky part 1

The team was on the lower deck watching a biotic sparring match between Wrex, Liara, Kaiden, and John. It was John's idea of keeping biotics fresh while they were waiting for a lead from the council and a way to break boredom. John teamed up with Kaiden, while Liara teamed up with Wrex, and the match started when Ragan came lifted his arm and moved it down. Wrex threw a warp field at John but Kiadne moved in front and blocked it with a barrier. John used that time to use a throw field on the Korgan, and blew him back. But he was caught by Liara. The match was drawing an audience, as everyone, that was not duty was stopping to take a look.

"Keelah…," Tali said in complete awe. She knew how dangerous biotics could be in battle, but seeing it couldn't but think the light works beautiful, especially when she looked at John. Her thoughts were interrupted when the ship violently shook and everyone were thrown to the ground. Ragan was trying to get back to his wheelchair but it was coming for him. Garrus quickly grabs it and lifts it above the ground. When the shaking stopped, everyone got off the ground, Garrus got Ragan back in the wheelchair.

"What the hell was that," Ash looked at John and Ragan. Ragan got on the comm link.

"Joker, what's with the turbulence?"

"It's not my fault, an asteroid almost careened into us, it took all I had to evade it… Oh shit...," Joker then looked at the terminal and looks back.

"What is it?"

"Emergency SOS, coming from that asteroid that we nearly got hit. You may want to see this, John."

"Got it." Ragan cut the comm link and looked at the crew. "Everyone to your stations and stand by for orders," John ordered them. Ragan headed to the elevator. The crew nodded and dispersed from the lower deck. John went up to the cockpit and met with Joker and Ragan. "Patch it through."

"Geia sas? Geia sas? Boreí kápoios na me akoúsete," woman asked. Joker opened the comm link while Ragan was placed a translator on the Greek words. "Hello? Hello? Can anyone here me," the Greek words changed to English.

"This is Commander John Shepard of the SSV Normandy SR-1, we can here you. Loud and clear."

The woman sighs a breath of relief. "Oh thank God, I have to hurry before they catch on to me… Listen to me; we're all going to die, if you don't stop this asteroid from colliding with Terra Nova."

John, Joker and Ragan looked at each other; they couldn't believe what this woman was asking on them. "Excuse me, but how do you expect us to stop the asteroid," Ragan was confused. "Unless there is something that is powering it then we can do that…" There was static for a while. "Ma'am?"

"There are three fusion torches that are propelling the asteroid, if you can disable the…" They heard thud. "Oh God, they're here, please stop this, you have four hours…" The comm cut off.

"What the hell was that," Joker asked.

"Trouble…," Ragan looks at John.

The Mako dropped out of the sky, ready to stop the asteroid. For this mission, John brought Tali, because of her technical experise, and Garrus for sniper support. As it landed the tank's computer system showed them they were close to the first fusion torch. As the team got near, they were hit hard from the side.

"What was that," John asked.

"Turrets on our left," Tali said while Garrus activated the Mako's guns and entered sniper mode and blasted the turrets to pieces. Then the tank was hit again this time from the back and right. Garrus swerved the gun around as the turrets fired more missiles, the Turian shot them from the air and then focused on the turrets. With the last turret down, the team had a clear road to the fusion torch. Once inside, Tali went to work on the first torch, while Garrus and John stood guard, the loud whirl that the team had heard since being inside ceased.

"The first torch is offline, John," Tali walking towards them.

"Good job, Rookie, let's get to the next torch."

"Updating your nav-point then," Ragan' said over the earpiece.

The team mead their way downstairs, disabling the first torch had been pretty easy, as little too easy to Tali.

"I'm surprised we haven't been met with much resistance," she said. They then heard the clicking of guns. "Bosh'tet!" The sound of gunfire made them scatter to cover; the Quarian looked over cover and saw their enemies. The team were surrounded by four-eyed aliens and fish-like dogs, Batarians and Varren.

"Blinks," John growled. Tali looked at the Spectre, John's biotics were flaring up, tell-tell sign of John being upset, but John was glowing a brilliant blue something she's never seen before. Her lover looked like a different person as rage twisted his features. He jumped out of cover.

"John wait!" The Batarians let loose of their Varren, and the fish-dogs charged. One of them lunged at John but the Spectre just smashed the fish-dog with his shotgun hard and blasted it pointblank in the head. John then glowed blue and lifted the rest up with a singularity field and shut them down with a warp field. The Batarians opened fired on the Spectre, who was charging in recklessly. Tali couldn't look away as John devastated the Batarians. The fight was finished quickly and the Spectre looked back at gaurr and Tali. His armor smeared with blood of his enemies and his eyes cold and full of rage, not focused and disciplined as usual. He was terror incarnate, Tali couldn't look at him, for the first time John scared her. She looked at Garrus, he must have had the same feeling also, she had never seen a paler turian.

A groan snapped them out of their stupor, and looked at the ground. Surprisingly one of the Batarians was still alive. John went over to the Batarian with his gun ready for the kill. Garrus spoke up. "Uh… S… Shepard, maybe w… we should get info from him," he was trying to contain his fear.

John looked at Garrus and then back at the Batarian. He then picked up the Batarian by the neck and slammed him against the wall hard, his hard gaze never leaving the four-eye alien. "Talk, you FUCKING blink," he said coldly as he grasped the alien's neck more tightly.

"Screw you, ape," the Batarian spit in John's face, Tali had to admit the Batarian was either brace or stupid to doing that. Turns out he was stupid, as John extended two fingers and charged them biotic energy. '_No, he's not going to…,_" Tali was in complete horror. Without hesitation, John dug his fingers into the one of the Batarian's eyes. She felt sick as her stomach as she heard the Batarian scream in agony. His arm dripped with black blood, John looked at it with a sickening fascinations.

"So the blood of you blinks is black, how fitting…"

"Fuck you, ape…" He was trying to keep a brave face, but Tali and Garrus knew the truth, he was scared. For years his kind used brutal tactics to bring feat to Humans, but to see it reversed on him by a Human was poetic justice, but to see John like this, it hurt Tali.

"Wrong answer, blink," John was cold. "You've got three eyes left, you better make it count." When the Batarian didn't give John an answer he wanted, John kept impaling his eyes one by one until he had only one left. "Last eye, last chance blink."

"Damn Human. you won't stop this. You and your kind will all burn, Balak will make sure of it," he said weakly. '_Must be the leader,_' Tali thought. She then saw a wicked smile spread across John's face, it chilled her to her core; he enjoyed torturing the Batarians, a race that took almost everything from him. John had always been ruthless, of that she knew, but the Spectre had never been sadistic person she was seeing now. Tali didn't know who the man was, because it wasn't the man who saved her in the Citadel wards, who she fell in love with, this was a stranger wearing John's skin.

"Balak huh? He can tell you of his failure after I seen him after you," John said coldly. The next thing Tali heard was a sicken sould of the Batarian's neck being snapped. He dropped to the ground, with his last eye starting blankly up in space. A terminal beeped and John went to answer it, a woman could be heard.

"I'm reading that one of the torches is offline. Was that you? Can you hear me?"

John spoke in the com; his voice was a little calmer now, much to Tali's relief. "Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Kate Bowman. I'm an engineer. I was part of the team assigned to bring the asteroid to Terra Nova. We were attacked yesterday by Batarian extremists. My brother and I have hidden since they arrived. I think they know the torch went out."

John looked back at the dead Batarian. "We've met them."

"Do you know what they're planning?"

"Apparently, to wipe out Terra Nova, at least that's what I found out. I have someone on the Normandy trying to find out more but nothing so far," John said.

"What?! But we've done nothing to them. If this asteroid hits, millions of people will die!"

"That's fucking Goddamn Batarians for you," Ragan's image come up on John and Kate's omni-tool. "You have to remember this, Batarians believe that we are the ones that need to die because they thing we will bomb their asses. But really, the Batarians were the ones that caused it."

"They won't succeed you have my word, the blinks will die before that happens," John looked at Ragan.

"Good, I ran some background checks on this Balak. He is a general… And he was the one that attacked Mindoir when you were sixteen," Ragan then looked at John and shook his head. All Ragan did was put fuel to the fire and the fire was John.

"Thanks…" Sounds could be heard over the com… "They're near. I got to go. Good luck," Kate's image vanished. Ragan then starts typing on the terminal.

"Got some good news and bad news. If you get the second torch down, then the Batarians will be forced to come and investigate but the bad news is that if you go for the third one after that, Balak will have a trap ready. We're not talking about a gun trap, more like a bomb or orbit strike," Ragan then looks at the terminal. "So there you go, you're all doomed, and if that happens, then we will be having a big funeral."

"Shut up and keep getting me information, Sergeant," Ragan saluted him and the comm closed. "Move out," John walked out. Tali looked on sadly, the way John was now, it could only end in tragedy. '_Please don't let your anger cloud you, John. I love you too much to see you like this,_' she thought.


	47. Chapter 32: Bring down the Sky part 2

Chapter 32: Bring Down the Sky part 2

As the team leaves the fusion torch station, John was shot by a nervous man name Simon Atwell, much to Tali's dismay, however John was able to calm her saying his shields deflected the shot. After everything was cleared up, Simon tells them about the asteroid, as it turned out if it crashed into the plaet, not only will it destroy the colony and kill everyone on the surface but the devastation would effectively kill the planet.

"Spirits…"

"Keelah…"

Atwell shook his head. "I knew the Batarians were bad, but this… I didn't think they would go that far…"

"Believe it Atwell, they are Capable of this… The Council should have wiped them off the fucking map ages ago when Mindoir was attacked. I was one on the few survivors. The galaxy would have been better off, but no: our ambassador – which I call Udina an embarrassment instead of ambassador – didn't want that to happen because he 'feared' they would rage war. Guess what, they already have with the Humans and we have been trying to kill those blinks for so damn long we are at the point we are losing," John said coldly. Garrus and Tali looked at him shocked, as angry as the Spectre could be at his enemys, he never once approved of genocide. Garrus was talked about judging the Quarians while Tali couldn't judge them. And the Rachni being releashed. But this was different. Batarians are ten times worse than the Krogan and Rachni put together. Atwell looked visibly disturbed also, but he kept his mouth shut. "Where is the second torch?"

"North of here, between two mountain ranges. I'm guess your nav-points are jammed. And thank you, there are four million people down there, Shepard. I… my family. They live in Aronas. My kids and grand-kids. Nice communities, good schools…"

John held up his hand and his face, at least for a little while softened. "We'll stop them promise. Terra Nova won't become another Mindoir, I swear it. And then we will wipe this bastards off the map. They want to fight, they got it and now they will regret it. Just stay out of sight as best as you can. This facility is cleared for now but danger isn't over yet."

Atwell nodded, "Okay, I'll just lock the door when you leave. Before you go, that fusion torch is surround by blasting caps with proximity detectors, your tank will set them off, so you'll have to go on foot. Unless you have an EMP, even then you'll be careful. Just go slow and easy and you'll be fine." John nodded and the team left for the next fusion torch. The ride long and silent; John didn't say much other than the occasional order, the Batarians had done a good job of letting out John's dark side. A side that was scaring Tali more as time went on. The Mako made it to the second fusion torch and made short work on the turrets. Soon the Batarians started firing on the tank, Garrus entered in sniper mode and readied the main gun. One shot and the Batarian guards were down.

They got out and made the slow trek to the base, slowly after the signal Tali rigged up to make sure they didn't hit the caps. If their omni-tools started beeping, it meant they were too close and in danger of stepping on a cap. Thanks to Atwell's advice, they were able to make it to the other side. Garrus went over to the terminal and disabled the blasting caps making it safe to walk next time around. They went inside and were met with more Batarian troops and reprogrammed rocket drones, one of the many downsides of having archenemy was that they knew how your tech worked. John and the team went to cover. John threw a grenade at the Batarians as they shot at him while Garrus provided sniper support. Tali hacked one of the rocket drones and it attacked the Batarians and she sabotaged the rest of the drones. The battle ended, Tali came up to John and noticed his arm was dripping. She gasped, it was his blood.

"John, you're hurt," concerned was in her voice.

"I'm fine," Garrus looked at John. Garrus was getting a bad feeling about John.

"But…"

"I'm fine!" Tali was taken aback, he had never yelled at her before. "Time to shut down the torches."

Tali went to the terminal and started shutting down the torches, while working on torches Garrus spoke up.

"Boss, don't you think you were a little harsh? Tali was only worried about you?"

"No need, this is only a flesh wound, I can go on." John had no emotions. "I can't waste time, not while those fucking monster blinks are planning blowing Terra Nova back to the Stone Age." The whirling of the fusion torch quieted and then ened as Tali came to John and Garrus.

"Good job," Ragan's voice was heard over the comm link. "Now just one more unless…"

"Are you there? You've got to hurry. You've really pissed them off. Their leader's setting charges everywhere. I think he's going to blow this whole facility," Kate was heard over the earpiece. To John, it was never good.

John frowned. "So now that his plan isn't working he's planning a scorched earth approached, fucking coward. Understood." As he was turning the Spectre head a rough male voice.

"Get away from there ape," the hostile voice said. Static could be heard, then the sound of struggle taking place. Then there was silence, John looked on with a clenched fist, Bowman may have been killed by trying to help them. The come opened and voices could be heard.

"Aaron," Kate's voice was heard.

"Who's shutting down the torches," Ragan then got an idea and started working on hacking into the facility. The rough voice asked. Then a clicking sound could be hear. "You don't tell me, he will die!" Sounds of wimpering could be heard from the comm, it was Aaron. Kate was silent, possible to try to protect them, but John didn't couldn't take it anymore. But Ragan beat it to him.

"Name is Ragan Shepard, Spectre. You are under arrest for Terrorism. And the punishment is Automatic Death. IF my partern finds you, then you will die unless he is a Spectre as well."

"I won't ask you again," John eyes went wide, they couldn't hear Ragan. The comm must had been damaged by the struggle they heard. A shot and a scream could be heard, and then sounds of struggler, and then more silence. Then a voice.

"Find this problem and take care of it…" The comm was destroyed by Balak's foot.

"She protected us, even when she knew her brother would die… Balak has to be stopped," Tali then agreed with John.

"He will die, I promise that." The team left for the last torch, as the team drove Tali could see the Spectre's composure breaking more and more the pain, the anger, the sadness of that day was reaching it boiling point. The more the mission dragged on, the threating to overwhelmed him. She wanted to help him but John kept bringing a wall up between them, and if something didn't happen soon, he would do something he would regret. The Mako parked after the turrets were destroyed and the team went inside where they met with a Batarian's voice.

"Hold it right there,"

"Who's there," he demanded to know. Three Batarians turned the corner and John's eyes narrowed as he glowed blue, Tali and Garrus raised their weapons. "What do you want, blink?" The two Batarians behind them raised their weapons, but the leader raised his hand to lower the weapons.

"Listen, we can do this the hard way, or we can end it peacefully."

Ragan came on the comm and the Batarian looked at it. "Nice to see you before your death. You FUCKING BATARIANS ARE NOT EVEN PEACEFULL AND YOU WANT TO SAY YOU WANT TO END THIS PEACEFULLY. Look at what you did at Mindoir. Peace? I think you blinks don't know the meaning of it because you attacked Humans because Humans threatened you when you bombed our cities on Earth. London, Hong Kong, Athens, Saint Petersburg, Hollywood, Washington DC, and Toyko. Time for your death for Terrorism. And after that, we will make damn certain that you Batarians are dead. Khar'Shan will be destroyed and you can't do anything."

John smiled and looked at the Batarian. "I love the hard way."

"So I see," the Batarian sighed. "Look, I'm just doing my job. Hijacking this rock wasn't my idea. I signed on to make a little profit. A quick slave grab…" John clenched his fists and immediately raised his right arms and enveloped the Batarian in a biotic field. The two batarians raised their weapons but two auto turret shot them in the back of the head. Meanwhile John slammed the leader against walls and the ceiling, with thirteen pain fueling his blows.

"BASTARD! YOU BLINKS ARE LOWER THAN SCUM! A QUICK SLAVE GRAB?!" John held up the Batarian in mid-air, glowing an intense blue his hand started to close slowly and the Batarian started screaming in agony for the biotic field crushing him.

"Please mercy…"

"MERCY?! YOU DARE BEG FOR MERCY IN FRONT OF ME?! WHERE WAS THE MERCY WHEN YOU BLINKS GUNNED DOWN MY FAMILY IN FRONT OF ME?! WHERE WAS THE FUCKING MERCY WHEN YOU KILLED ALMOST EVERYONE ON MINDOIR?! TELL ME WHERE IT WAS AND I WILL SPARE YOU!" John slammed the Batarian on the floor again, again, and again. John's breathing was shallow and heavy. Tali looked in his eyes as tears flowed from his eyes. "What gives you the right to live and not them?!" He then felt a three-finger hand on his arm, it was Tali with a look of concern in her eyes.

"No, John, please this is not you," her soft voice said.

"They deserve this, Tali… for every person they harmed, for every person whose life they ruined," John said in tearful rage. "Why shouldn't I make them suffer!?"

"Because you are better than this, better than them… Your past doesn't have to control you…" John dropped the Batarian on the floor and Tali nodded to Garrus. The Turian secured the unconscious Batarian. John dropped to the floor, sobbing, Tali went down and held him as he cried into her shoulder.


	48. Chapter 32: Bring down the Sky part 3

Chapter 32: Bring down the Sky part 3

After Tali shut down the final fusion torch, it was to face Balak and save the hostages. Tali's talk had made John think, he almost jeopardized the mission because of his personal issues, and worse he treated his friends like crap. Sure they understood why he acted the way he acted, but that was no excuse, he was the leader he had to act by example. John looked at the comm link and shut it down.

"Tali, Garrus. I'm sorry for how I was acting."

"Boss, you don't' have to apologize, any one of us would have lost if we had your and Jane's history with the Batarians. Don't worry about it," Garrus was always the type that tried to calm down the people when anger got the best of them.

"But I let my hate almost consume me," John said sadly. "I made it personal and I almost got all three of us killed."

"But you didn't, we're okay John, really… You really think one event like this is going to make us turn our backs on you? We're with you no matter what. And you're the man I still love," Tali places one of her hands on his lap. Thanks to John not driving, Ragan was remote controlling it due to the harsh terrain the asteroid had.

"Thank you," John said. We the team arrived, they destroy both the normal stationary turret and the mobile turrets on the tracks above. After they were done, they went inside the building, John was impressed with set up on the base, unlike the first three bases this one had a bit of comfort. The Spectre guessed X-57 was a long-term project, which was why it had everything the engineer's need for them to work efficiently. As nice as it was, he couldn't admire it for long, the main room was full of Batarian troopers, shock troopers, engineers, and some defense drones.

"Tali you're with me on the drones. Garrus, find a spot to snipe from. We'll cover you." Tali and Garrus nodded. The team went into formations. John overloaded and sabotaged some of the drones while Tali hacked the drones to fight against the Batarians. The Batarian engineers tried to activate more drones, but Garrus used his sniper rifle to put down one Batarian after the next. After a while the Batarians stopped coming.

"I think we got them all, boss," Garrus looked around.

John shook his head. "This only the beginning, standby." John and Tali moved slowly across the base until he saw more Batarian troopers. "There's a remaining concentration of enemy troops on the other side of the room. Pick them off with your rifle and we'll finish the leftovers."

"Got you, boss." He fired and got one of them in the head. "They've gone downstairs, they're out of my sights."

John nodded. "We got this, just watch your back." John and Tali rushed the troopers. The Batarians were really giving the couple a run for their money, calling in more drones to swarm them. John corralled them with his singularity field and destroyed them with a warp field. Tali sabaotaged the drones causing to explode, and hacked the other drones to attack the Batarians, but the engineers just destroyed them before they got close. The engineers kept up their onslaught, freezing John and Tali in cover. Garrus came over to help and sniped a few engineers, but the Batarians had positioned themselves well at the top of the staircase, by being surrounded by several plant boxes and railings they were practically protected on all sides. John then noticed the canisters next to the railing. "Tali, can you get those canisters?"

Tali smirked. "Do you even have to ask?" John gave the Quarian cover, shooting the engineers, while they crouched under cover Tali overloaded the canisters causing them to explode and the Batarians to fly.

"Nice one, Tali." John opened his comm. "Garrus, met up with us." Just as Garrus had walked down the stairs, a voice appeared from behind them, from up the stairs.

"You Humans," the team turned around ready to fight, they faced a Batarian in red armor, surrounded by his men and pack of Varren. His face twisted up with rage, as he stared at the group. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth."

"I could say the same about you Balak. Why don't you give up, I wouldn't want to mess up the nice people's base."

Balak scoffed. "Predictable, but this is over."

"I think it's the other way around, the fusion torches are stopped and most of your men are dead."

Balak smirked and revealed a small silver cylinder. "And I believe you are wrong. In my hand is the detonator for the charges in your helper and her friend's room, follow me and they will die. Would you risk their death?"

"A hostage situation. Ugly and very Batarian like," Garrus whispered. "He knows he can't take us so he' bargaining the lives of the hostages for his freedom."

John looked at Tali and softly asked, yet no one else heard it, "Can you hack it?"

"I'll try… Just keep him talking." John nodded and looked at the Batarian. He smug smile was making the Spectre sick to his stomach.

"Not that simple Balak, you think after what happened here, I'm just going to let you walk?"

"This is nothing ape, you Humans are have done far worse to us."

"Really? Cause last I checked it wasn't us who are trying to kill four million of your people, blink." John went into a rant on how this as an act of reprisal of humanity's actions the Skyllian Verge, stealing territories and resources that should have belonged to the Batarians, all because the Council saw a military advantaged in befriending the Alliance. "So how does killing innocents help your case?"

"I could say the same thing about you Butcher." John narrowed his eyes and pulled a gun at him. "Don't be so surprised, when one of my men told of a black-harmed Human I knew it was you, tell me how many innocent Batarians died at Torfan?"

"They were thugs and slavers. You drew first blood on Elysium, when you did that we pushed back. You should be glad we didn't just wipe your people off the face of the galaxy. Though if we did, it would have been a fucking improvement. Khar'shan would look so much better as a parking lot, don't you agree?"

Balak growled and gave a murderous glare. "Watch what you say Human. I may just kill the hostages, before I leave."

"Do that, then you will be hunted by the Alliance and all the Spectres," Ragan's face was shown on the monitors. John was giving a smirk on that part. "And if you do that, then I will send this data to the Alliance your weak PATHETIC government will be held in war. And thanks to Humanity being part of the council races, Turians, Salarians, Asari, Drell, Hanar, Volus, and Elcor will help us put you to hell."

"I can see the headlines now. 'The Citadel Council today invited Humanity to join Council for killing off the last Batarian race,' how does that sound Balaky?" Ragan and Garrus laughed at the name.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you human," Balak growled. "But first I'll make you suffer…" Ragan gave a smile and a bomb went off killing all of Balak's men. Balak looked behind him and went wide eyed when all his men were laying down on the floor with burnt marks. Ragan hacked into the system and made a fusion plant act as a bomb. Balak then turns around and pressed the button on the detonator and expected to hear an explosion. He looked at the detonator shocked when it didn't work.

"Aw what's wrong, your toy isn't working," John smirked.

"Damn you ape. Time to kill you…" Ragan laughed and Balak looked at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You see that was just one fusion plant. If I get the rest of the fusion plants that are beneath you and part of the base, that asteroid will be split in half," Ragan then had his finger pop up and flipped Balak off.

Balak then got his weapons and started attacking the team. He was going into cover and his first target was Tali, the Quarian blasted a couple before Balak rolled to cover to cover. John used his throw fields but it was failure when Balak hardly got his head out. Garrus got to a good place and shoot Balak in the shoulder. "FUCK YOU," Balak screamed out, he threw a grenade and Garrus ran away before it exploded. Some rockets fired at when he threw the grenade. Balak went to cover that was protecting him from the front and back side. Tali then sabotaged a canister but Balak quickly grabbed it before it exploded and threw it back at the team. John quickly grabs Tali and dives to cover. John then ran up to Balak while he was reloading and started doing hand to hand combat. Balak was good at it but failed when John kicked his face. Once Balak was on the floor, John shot him in the stomach, but he survived.

"Bastard…" Balak said coughing up blood. "Do… your worst… but there will be others… I await the day when you colonies are destroyed… you apes are enslaved… and Earth burned to the ground…"

John gave a cruel smirk. "Who ever said I was going to kill you?"

Balak's eyes grew wide. "W-What?!"

"I just came here to stop the asteroid, after all what kind of Human would I be, to deny Terra Nova and Mindoir." He faced his team. "Let's get out of here."

"THIS ISN'T OVER APE! JUST YOU WAIT THE REBELLIONS WILL BEGIN AND YOU WILL BE FINISHED," John quickly turns around and punched him.

"And what have we fucking started with the Batarians," John looked at Balak who was thinking for a moment.

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. NOTHING TO YOUR RACE! It was your race that started it because your race was lazy. I'm glad the Batarians are getting trialed after this and when they are found guilty, execution to you and anyone that was involved with this and the colony attacks." The team then left.


	49. Chapter 33: Practice Makes Better part 1

Chapter 33: Practice Makes Better part 1

As the Normandy is heading to one of the Mass Relay, John is walking around the cockpit and looking at Ragan. It has been a full month and Ragan's leg has been healed during that time. Now he can help John with something. Ragan saw John have a big smile and he thought something was going to go wrong. He had that feeling and it was right. Something bad happens and most usually it is on someone that is asked a question by John.

"I need you to help me with training the people on weapons," John looked at Ragan, trying to see if Ragan would accept it. All he saw was him just lay back in the chair and try to relax.

"No," Ragan said very quickly. To John, that was the quickest answer he had gotten. "I'm not helping you train the crew. I might be on the ground team but I'm not training them unless they ask me personally."

John shook his head. "What you don't want to train the ground team how to do hand to hand combat? Here I thought you were going to do so?" Ragan thought to himself, '_He must really think I'm just going to drop all my duties right now and help them. I think now._' Joker turns his seat so he can face John. John looks at him and then Ragan sigh.

"What do you want me to teach them? They saw what I can do. Backflip kicks, ninja moves, and a lot other that people just say it is hard to master that," Ragan was right. It took him years to learn how to do a backflip kick. "If you ask me one more time," Joker's mouth opened but Ragan looked at him, "Don't even try Jeff." Joker closed his mouth. "You ask me one more time, I will make damn certain that Chikwas will be putting you back together and Tali will be seeing you at a funeral."

"Come on, we need to keep this up and I need to know if they are willing accept you. You pretty much shut people out when you on this ship – my ship – when are doing work. You don't come out that much. All you do is try to get food, eat, then back to work on reports. You don't even take that many breaks," John lectured Ragan. "How long as it been since you had a break?" Ragan though on that part and gave a depressed sigh.

"You're right," Ragan hated to admit anything but John had a point. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good. Joker, send a course to the Citadel," John the walks over to Pressly and huffed at him. "I need you to send a message to whole ground team about this. And tell Jane in her message that she can help Ragan with training." Pressly gave a salute and sat down.

"Citadel on course. ETA 5 hours," Joker looked behind him and saw John was gone. He quickly turns to Ragan, who shrugged. "Great, just great."

John then walks to the air lock and starts typing on his omni-tool. As he gets a hold of the C-Sec officer of Zakera Ward, he then sees Joker trying to find him. The comm opens up and a Turian is heard.

"C-Sec authorization only, please call back in…"

"This is Commander Johnathan Ryu Shepard, Council Spectre," John then heard the Turain clear his throat.

"Sorry about that sir. Please note that this call may be recorded and being monitored at any time. You are talking to C-Sec Acting Captain Herigo Daidva, Special Tactics of Criminal Invesigation Branch of Zakera Ward of C-Sec. How can I help you, Spectre?"

John took a deep breath, "I need to borrow two things when we arrive to the Citadel. One of them is a gun range. And the other is a martial arts training room."

The Turian starts typing on the terminal. "Here we go, and how would you like to have the schedule as well? The Gun Range will be used only for five hours and the martial arts TR will only have six hours. Unless you are doing a big mission and the Council authorized it."

"The Council had put me in charge to find Saren…" John then stopped when the Turian looked at him with a shocked face. "I'm guessing you don't believe me."

"I believe you. If you are going after him, you need it more than us. I will have all my men train at a different Ward with the other C-Sec officers," he starts typing on the terminal again and then presses a button. "Okay, got you set. How long till you get to the Citadel?"

"Five hours is our ETA."

"Okay, then I will contact the Council to allow you to come to Docking Bay D-24. It is the closest docking bay towards the…"

"That won't be necessary. I want my team to walk or run as far as they can to get to the training room. But not too far. So I will be heading to Docking Bay A-12. Our ship is the Normandy. Please tag that on to your system for the combat training rooms and gun ranges that you are stationing us to use. We will be there for five days."

The Turian then looks behind him and starts talking to a Human. "Bailey, I want the Normandy registered to the combat rooms 4 and 6. Do so with gun range room 5. Have it for them for 5 days only." The Human salutes him and starts working on it. "Anything else Spectre?"

"I will also need to know the rules of your rooms. Please download them to me as soon as you can."

"Well do." The Turian then turns around to a Salarain and motions him forward. "I need you to download the rules of our combat and gun range rooms to Spectre Commander Johnathan Ryu Shepard."

"Yes, sir," the Salarian salutes him and walks back to his post.

"Anything else?"

"That will be it?"

"Thank you for contacting us about this," Daivda then cuts the comm link.

John walks back to the cockpit and finds Joker looking at him with a shocked face. "I need to contact the whole team." Joker then waves his hand to the intercom button and looks at him. John comes up to it and presses it down. "Attention all crew, this is your Captain speaking. We will be getting to the Docking Bay A-12 on the Citadel in less than five hours. I want to tell you that it is a good time for you to work with you all and I want you to know that you have a five day shore leave once we get there. And since I'm on here. I want to see Lieutenant Commander Jane Kasumi Shepard and Staff-Sergeant Ragan Ryu Shepard in the debriefing room in fifteen. The rest of the ground squad in thirty minutes. I have some good news to give you. Ground squad, get your equipment ready and armor on. I want to see you in the debriefing room with that. If you don't have it on, then you will not be on the next mission. That is all. If you have any questions about the shore leave time, contact Staff-Sergeant Shepard about the schedule. That is all for now, Commander Shepard out." John got down talking and heard the whole crew go on a blast for the shore leave.

"Still got it," John said.

Ragan and Jane got to the Debriefing Room and looked around to find no John. They then hear the door open up. "Okay, this is what I gathered you two here for. Jane and Ragan, I want you two to help me with training the ground team. I will have shotguns and heavy weapons. Jane you get sniper rifles and assault rifles. Ragan you get pistols and SMGs. This if for the gun ranged. Now for the martial arts room…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…," Jane was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I got us to use C-Sec training rooms for us to use so that we can get better with the mission. We will be training each other. I came up with a plan for that. There are nine of us, and we will take two of them because we are skilled with the weapons." Ragan and Jane nodded. "Jane you pick your two, Ragan you pick your two."

Ragan spoke up, "I'll get Wrex and Garrus for the first wave."

"I'll get Kaiden and Liara," Jane sounded optimistic.

"Then that leave me with Tali and Ash. Okay now time for the shifts."

Ragan looked at him and gave a sigh, "Okay, so we get what 24 hours or what?"

"Twenty-four hours for the day. They will be opened for five days. So who will get it first?"

Ragan raised his hand, "I'll do it. Then you and Jane can do it."

Jane nodded in agreement with John. They both knew that Ragan knows it will take the longest time for both of them and it would be easy for him to get it down, plus his duties as CXO on the Normandy are required. "Okay, then we switch up. Tali and Ash will go to Jane, and Jane's will go to Ragan and Ragan's will go to me. And we keep on until we are done for the gun parts."

"Sounds good to me, Ragan," Jane looked at Ragan and rolled her eyes. For a cousin that was part of the family, he didn't do much for the family or take in what the family wants. Of course, his mother and father died when he was two and he got adopted by John's real father's brother, Matthew Shepard. And with Matt being away for most of the time with his wife, Ragan never had a 'true' family.

"I agree with you on that," John looked at Ragan and then looked at Jane, who was confused at for a moment.

"Okay, then time for the martial arts. We each pick two like last time but we pick another to help us," John then saw Jane and Ragan flinch a little. "What?"

"I work alone when I'm training people," Ragan said.

"I do too," Jane was lying on that part. She had Ashley and Garrus help her with Tali working on to handle the Mako's controls when she came onboard.

"Jane, you just lied. I can tell, we might be twins, but I can still tell a lie from you when I hear it," John pointed at her.

"Okay fine, I'll take Ash and Wrex for that," Jane said. Ragan looked at her and shook his head.

"Good luck with that, I'm taking the lost cause ones with me, Kaiden and Laira," Ragan gave a smile.

"Great, that means Garrus and Tali with me. Who's first there," John then heard the door open and the rest of the ground team comes in.

"Why not you," Ragan looked at John and Jane nodded in agreement. "And we can switch it like the last time."

"Okay, then its settled. Attention," the ground team got in military formation and stood there like statues. "Move forward and circle around the hologram vision." The ground team went where John said. "I have you here because I just got word about this. I have contacted someone on the Citadel to allow us to use training rooms and gun ranges from C-Sec for the next five days. This is how it will be. There will be two groups for each teachers – me, Jane and Ragan – and we will teach you gun shooting and melee. This is a test and when you get down, you are to sit down in the hallway. Melee team with me is Garrus and Tali. Shooting team is Tali and Ash." Those three looked at each other. "And no, I didn't go first on that. I went last."

Jane then placed her hands on the hologram vision, "Melee with me is Ash and Wrex. Shooting is Kaiden and Liara."

Ragan then step forward, "Garrus and Wrex are with me on shooting. Melee: Kaiden and Liara."

"Any questions," John looked around them.

Garrus got up and shook his head, "I'm sure all three of you made this but what is the purpose of this?"

John smiled at Ragan and nodded his head. "This is to make sure that you stay in top conditions for fighting Saren if we get a lead. I'll explain more when we get to the training parts. Right now, have your weapons and melee training with each other. I told you to wear your armor because I don't know who will be going with Wrex and Garrus for melee."

"Great, so we don't know what else to do until the next four hours and thirty minutes," Ash said. "Then I'm going to be heading to my post."

"Alright ground team, I want you to head to the gun range when we land. Dismissed," John then saw everyone walk out but Tali. She stayed there and hugged him. "I think they wanted me to be with you the whole time."

"I'm sure of that," she then places her visor on his forehead and rubs his back with her hands.


	50. Chapter 33: Practice Makes Better part 2

Chapter 33: Practice Makes Perfect part 2

As the Normandy is docked, Kiaden walks out with everyone on the ground team but Ragan, Jane and John. To them, something must have come up or they were doing less work and testing the ground team's patience. Either way, it was still easy for them. They come to the elevator and look at each other.

Garrus then sighed, "I have a bad feeling of this. I mean, you tell us that we will be practicing all day before we go after Saren and then practice more on shore leave."

Tali smiled and looked at him, "I know that feeling but you have to remember: Saren is our number one target and we have to end him quickly. Who knows what might happen if we don't have practice."

As the elevator came down, the team gets in and waits for it to head to the training rooms and gun ranges there were heading to. It was a cruel five minute trip from the floor they were on to the Floor 45 of C-Sec Commendations Office and Human Spectre Office; which is still get worked on. Garrus and Wrex look at this and gave a nod. The team finally walks down the hallway and sits down in the chairs that have their ship name above it.

After a few minutes, John, Jane and Ragan finally show up. To the team, they were glad because they felt like something was going to happen if they didn't come. "Alright team, we are here to see what you can do and can't do. The way this will work is by use teaching you how to handle the weapon if you never used it. You have five practice shots at this ranges 5 meters through 160 meters," John then nodded at Ragan.

"The point value will go like this: Hit the target where we tell you to hit it, reload when you want, and no using modified weapons. All weapons inside are given to us to burrow for the next five days, so they haven't been modified. But the reason why I said no modified weapons is because of you can make your bullets in cyro rounds or something else. Any powers you use will not taking you score. All three of us will take point count but the weapons that you will be using will only be affected by the person that chose the weapons to grade. For example: I'm for pistols and SMGs, meaning my points will have more say into the Pistols and SMGs unlike John and Jane's say so," Ragan then nodded at Jane.

"You will be tested for accuracy, speed of reloading, rate of fire, and the point value that is on the targets. The weapons that will be used are Pistols and SMGs for Ragan, Sniper Rifles and Assualt Rifles for me, and Heavy Weapons and Shotguns for John. Ragan's team will go in. Once done, then mine team and then John's team. After that Ragan's team will go to my team, and my team will go to John's and John's will go to Ragan. We will do that until all of you have been tested. So Ragan's team, stand forth and move in," Jane ordered. Garrus and Wrex got up and enter the room, followed by John, Ragan, and Jane. After thirty minute they came out of the room panting.

Garrus and Wrex then looked at Liara and Kiaden and motioned them to move in. "Great, me and the Asari are next." Another thirty minutes came and the motioned Ash and Tali.

"Ready to show how real women do it, Tali," Ash asked. Tali nodded and went in. Another thirty minutes.

After all the teams got to go, John came out with the results. "Okay people, we have the results. This was a test, you will be practicing on your own him. Garrus will teach Liara sniper rifles. Tali will teach Ash shotguns. Kaiden will teach Wrex pistols, Wrex will teach Tali SMGs, and Liara will teach Garrus heave weapons. That is during the morning times. Afternoon times: Jane, me and Ragan will teach the following: Tali, Ash, Liara, and Garrus for SMGs. We will also teaching them others if they want to. Now let's move out to the Martial Arts training room."

They went down the hallway and turn the right to find the training room there. Ragan and Jane left the gun range and met up with rest of the team. Ragan was the expert of Hand to Hand combat so he had the whole thing laid out. "Okay, same thing like last time. But instead all three of our scores will count the same. We will see if you are capable of defeating me in fist-a-cuffs," Ragan then looked into their eyes and saw fear. They knew what he was capable of. Fast, strong, and his reactions are beyond Human. Basically Ragan was just a super soldier that was made by the Alliance. "Don't worry, I'll go easy. Now the way this will work on points is by the following: Punches, Kicks, Pop-ups, Grappels, Bouncers, Bounce Away, Bounce Towards, Stun, Stumble, and Power/Biotic combos. If you fail one, it will not hurt you. If you fail more than four, then it will hurt you. In fact we have decided to just let you all come in one by one instead of teams. We will not have the switching because you will be forced to spar with me at this time," Ragan looked at John and Jane and saw them go in the room. "I want Garrus first." Garrus gulped when he heard his name but he didn't want to keep Ragan waiting. "When you enter, step in the circle and get ready to fight. There is only one round. Fail that round if you don't have the required amount done, you will be put back on the list for later." Garrus and Ragan then walks in the training room. After five minutes, Garrus walks out and sees everyone looking at him.

"He's tough, beat me on the round but I got the required amount of what was need," Garrus then looked at Wrex, "You're next, Wrex." Wrex got up and went in.

"I hope he doesn't fail like you did," Tali said.

"Just because I failed the round doesn't mean anything. Ragan didn't say that we will fail if we lose the round."

Five minutes later, Wrex comes out and shakes his head. "He beat a true Krogan," he said in disbelief. "I don't know how. And I failed."

"Wrex, get in here," Ragan's voice was heard. Wrex got back in and the door closed. The team heard him talk but they couldn't understand it because the wall was muzzling the noise.

Wrex comes out and looks at them. "Looks like my charge was a popup and a bounce away." He then looks at Ash, "He wants you Gunnery Chief."

Ash shook her head and got in. "She is going to get hurt," Garrus mumbled. Tali and Kaiden looked at him like something was wrong. "What?"

"Nothing," Kaiden said. He knew that the Turian had a crush on Jane and also on Ash.

Ash finally comes out within two minutes. "First one to beat him," she proudly said. "And I got it all." Garrus then looked at Kaiden and then back to Ash.

"Damn," he said.

"Liara, your next, and Ragan trained you before so he will be expecting some advanced moves from you." Liara got up and went into the training room. "I'll say she will defeat him because she was trained by Ragan." Garrus cleared his throat loudly and got Ash's attention.

"What am I – oh what do you Humans say – chop beef?"

Kaiden and Ash laughed at him, "Its chop liver," they both said in unity.

Tali looked at them and shook her head. "Great, now what?"

Liara comes out of the training room and puts a smile. "I couldn't defeat him. But I did get the requirements."

"That's good," Tali said.

"Next is Kaiden," Liara pointed at him. "And try to do your best. Now they are making bets say that whoever beats him next will get a drink for free. And Ragan had to pay for the drinks."

Kaiden shook his head, '_Really, they are doing that? Right now?_' He walks in and the door closes. After a minute, he comes out, "I passed but I didn't win the round. He is quick and when he got me in the stomach, it was game over for me. Looks like you're up Tali."

Tali nodded and went in the room. Instead of five minutes, Tali came out in two minutes. "I passed and defeated him before he could put one blow on me." Everyone looked at her with their jaws dropped. "What?"

"You took him down without getting hit," Wrex looks at everyone and saw how they were all in shock.

"That's like never happened in five years," Kaiden looked at them and saw John and them come out of the training room. "John must have done something about this."

John looked at them and shook his head. "What do you mean," he was confused.

"You had Tali beat Ragan without getting hit, you did something because all of us before here were attacked and Kaiden got the worse of it," Ash looks at Ragan.

"Tali beat me, fair and square. The reason why she beat me was because she was quick on her feet and she nearly broke my bones by using pressure points," everyone looked at her. "Plus, it was hard to avoid quick attacks that were coming from below and working their way up." Ragan then grabs his arm and starts popping in place. "She even popped my shoulder and hips out of place."

John then looked at the team. "Okay, got the results and it turns out that none of you need help with punches and kicks. Liara, Ash, and Kaiden need help with grapples. Wrex, you need to work on pop-ups. And Garrus, you need to work on Bounce towards. The rest are okay. Dismissed." Ragan and Jane walked towards the gun range and entered. Everyone else went their separate ways, but left Tali and John in the hallway. "I hope you are okay with me training you in secret."

"I'll be fine with that," Tali said like she was hiding something.


	51. Chapter 34: Coming to Virmire

Chapter 34: Coming to Virmire

It was a peaceful day on the Normandy, John and the crew was eating lunch and it the last day of their shore leave. They heard the ship's com. Since dealing with Balak and his asteroid plot, the Spectre was much calmer and friendlier however his sense of serenity was disrupted by the comm opening. "Message coming in John, it's the council! And they request that Ragan stay out of it," Joker said. John sighed. He was not in the mood for the councilors' whining and bitching.

"Thanks Joker, I'll take it in the Comm Room."

"For a group that doesn't like you they sure ask for your help a lot," John smirked when Joker said that.

"Maybe they know how awesome I can be," John joked and the crew tried to hold in their laughs.

"Nope, that can't be it," Tali joked. John looked at her feigning insult.

"Ouch Rookie, you know how to wound me," he said being playfully dramatic. "And here I thought you loved me." Tali giggled. Ragan just busted out laughing.

"God that was good Tali, that was good," Ragan was trying to not laugh in the sentence.

"I do, but someone have to keep your ego in check. Right Ragan," Ragan went wide eyed when he heard his name. He dropped his fork on purpose.

"Oh… aw… I dropped my fork," Ragan went under the table and stayed there.

"And that's why you're my girl, Tali!" He smiled before kissing her on the helmet.

"Will you got and talk to those pijacks? You're giving me indigestion," Wrex said annoyed. Wrex almost gagged on his food. John laughed and walked to the Comm Room.

'_Now to talk with my favorite people,_' he though annoyed. John pressed a button and the councilors appeared. "Councilors, how nice to see you."

"You can stop with the disingenuous greeting Shepard. It doesn't suit you," the Turian councilor looked at him and shook his head. "But talking to us like you did before you became a Spectre does."

John crossed his arms, "And here I thought you missed my sunny personality, just like I missed yours." The Turian councilor glared at him with a confused looked. "I was being sarcastic." That angered the councilor, he was about to say something but the Asari spoke up.

"I know how much you like to antagonize us, but do try to be professional for once. We have an update on Saren with some bad news."

John stood at attention, it's been a long time since they heard anything about Saren, but the bad news part got to him. "What you got?"

"We've received an urgent message from one of our infiltrations regiments in the Traverse," the Salarian councilor explained.

"And?"

"We currently have several Special Task Groups scattered in the border regions on the Citadel space. This particular unit was gathering intel on Saren."

John sighed, "You know, it would have been nice to know that earlier instead of me running around, like a headless chicken." All three councilors looked at him confused. "Chicken is an Earth bird that doesn't fly very far." All three councilors then got the message.

"We can't have you racing around the galaxy chasing false leads, Shepard. Give your tendency of cause trouble…"

"Trouble… Sure I made a mistake but not as bad as your ancestors did. Releasing the genophage on the Krogan after the Salarians uplifted them to fight the Rachni. You condemned the whole race over a sight of a few ones that caused the Krogan Rebellions. You want to say I caused trouble and Humanity also has, then I should be judging your race as well Sparatus," Sparatus flinched when John just snapped about that. But John was right.

"Commander, I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean," that was shocking to John. Sparatus apologizing for something was never in his mind but something was wrong.

"So what is this significant information?"

"We cannot fully say," the Salarian councilor said. "The message we receive was little more than static. We suspect the team is currently unable to set up proper interstellar communications. But it was sent on a channel reserved for mission critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know it was important."

"We know the unit was investigating Saren," the Sparatus continued. "We know they tried to tell us something important and we know they were on the planet Virmire. We can also conclude that they are in trouble and have found something on Saren."

"Given your interest in that case, we thought you might want to know," the Asari said.

John sighed. "I guess some info is better than now, I know better to look a gift horse in the mouth." The three councilors looked at him blankly. "Another Earth animal. Used it to care good but now it is for transportation."

"We'll keep you advised if we learn anything else. Good luck Commander."

After the holographic images had faded, John opened the comm link. "Joker, set coordinates to the Hoc System."

"Got you Commander. ETA in ten hours," Joker said.

As the Normandy is approaching Virmire, Joker pick up a signal from the Salarian STG team, and Kaiden notices the massive defense towers that surrounds Saren's base. Ragan is hacking into the system but is auto booted out of the hacking. John decides to go in by Mako and take them out. Joker flied the Normandy Saren's radar and dops the Mako at low altitude. Once the Mako rolls to a stop, Joker comes over the radio.

"Johh, come in."

John opened the comm link. "Nice work Joker, stay out of range until I bring those AA towers down."

"Roger that Commander." The team looked around the planet; Virmire was definitely a picture of paradise. If it wasn't for the fact Saren and his Geth were here it was the perfect vacation spot, provided they could avoid the pirates that sometimes uses the planet a base. John looked back at Ragan, Tali and Garrus, it seemed they had the same thought too.

"Better than Earth," Ragan was shocked. He activates his cloak and starts climbing a cliff. "I'll meet you at the STG camp."

"Keelah, this planet is beautiful," Tali was in complete awe.

"Too bad it's so close to the Terminus Systems, it could be one for those gem worlds like Illum," Garrus said.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, we can sightsee later, now we have AA gun to destroy." Tali and Garrus nodded and the team gets in the Mako. "John here, Ragan do you read me?"

"I read you. I'm heading to the STG Base now. I'm going to help them. You focus on the AA guns. But be careful, I saw some Geth Armatures around this area. Ragan out."

The team headed off starting the mission, John was careful when approaching the rocks so the Mako wouldn't fall into the water, the tank was great a climbing mountains, in water it would sink like a stone. Around the second corner they encountered some Geth rocket drones and Geth assault drone. Garrus readies the Mako's guns and fired but the Turian actually found it harder to take them out due to them moving around so much, but after getting their flight patterns down, they were taken down fast.

They went ahead on the right are some Geth rocket troopers, surrounded by more drones and a Geth juggernaut fired wildly fired at the Mako. It took all of John's crazy maneuvering to keep from being hit, Garrus took down the troopers and juggernauts first since they were the easiest, and then switched to the machine guns to blast the drones out of the sky. Halfway down the next stretch the Mako was shook hard and then again. "What was that," Turian looked at Tali.

"I don't know. The radar is jammed," Tali said.

"Shit, Garrus anything you see, shoot at it," John then looked around to find what shot them.

"Got it Boss." Without the radar the Mako was riding blind, possible into an enemy trap, Garrus did what he told and shot at anything he could see. With several blasts the tank's machine gun, the Turian was able to take down rocket drones. The Mako was hit again, this time from the troopers, Garrus fired on them only for it to be blocked with a hexagonal energy shield.

"Garrus switch to the main gun," Tali said. "Their shields won't be able to take it." Garrus switched guns and fired, the shields broke and the Geth went flying and they moved along. They got close to the first gatehouse the team start to come under fire from the Geth guarding it, the group consists of Geth snipers, rocket troopers, regular troopers, shock troopers. John drove the Mako back, dodging the fire while Garrus fired the main gun. The snipers and troopers were taken but the rocket troopers were in deep. John drove up and the team exited the Mako and took them down. Tali went down to the edge of the gatehouse, where she found the first console; with a few presses the first AA gun was disabled.

"Done," Tali said.

"One down, one to go," John said. The team went back to the Mako, the next trek was more difficult this time, and the canyons were infested by Geth Armatures and colossi, eventually they made it to the next gatehouse where disabled the second AA guns. As the Mako drove past the last gatehouse, the Normandy could be seen en route to the Salarian camp. The comm opened.

"Commander, Normandy's touched down, but there's a problem," Joker said.

"What is it," John then looked at Tali.

"The Salarain Captain or Ragan can explain when you get there."

John sighed. "Roger that." When the Mako finally reached the camp, they got out to see Ashley and Kaiden arguing with the Salarian Captain. John then saw Ragan come up and gently shoved both of them out of the way. John went to check it out. "Hey, what's going on?"

Kaiden looked at him. "We're grounded."

"Yeah I got that much from Joker but why? What's the situation?"

"Of course, I'm Captain Kirrahe, 3rd Infiltration Regiment of STG," the captain said. "You and your crew have landed in the middle of a hot zone, every AA gun within ten miles have been alerted of your presence."

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime," Ragan asked.

"We stay put until the council sends the reinforcements…"

"We are that reinforcements," Kirrah looked confused, the team looked at each other sheepishly. Kirrah looked at Ragan. "We are here under Spectre authority by the Council permission. Me and Commander Shepard at the Spectres and we are here to find out what Saren is up to before he tries something worse than Eden Prime."


	52. Chapter 35: Virmire part 1

Chapter 35: Virmire part 1

Team watched as Captain Kirrahe paced back and forth cursing in what had got to be the Salarian Language. John couldn't blame him; he and his team spent all that time hoping for the Calvary to arrive only to find out it was them. John had explained that his message was broken up, and the council sent him to investigate, but that only made the Salarian worried. John shared his concern with one ship, its ground team, and a weakened Salarian team against Saren's Geth army; it was going to be a mess. "One ship? They sent one ship for something as big as this?"

Ragan and John raised a brow. "Big? What are you talking about," John then heard Ragan say something under his breath but didn't catch it.

"Saren's operation base, he's set up a research facility here but it's crawling with Geth and heavily fortified," Kirrahe said. "I lost half my men to that place, which was why I was hoping the council sent a fleet."

"Is Saren here, have you seen him," Kaiden asked.

Kirrahe shook his head. "No, but we've intercepted some comms referring to him, so he may come."

"Fuck, that's not good then. But it saves us the time to find him that is if he comes," Ragan cursed. Kirrahe looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's he doing," serious as John could be, he wanted to know so he can blow it up.

"He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan," Ragan's eyes went wide. That caught Wrex's ear, he came over to the group and the Salarians looked very nervous seeing him. After the Krogan had never forgiven them creating the plague and the Turians used it.

"How is that possible," Wrex was in denial about that.

"Apparently Saren had discovered a cure for the genophage," Ragan waved his hands back and forth like don't say any more. Unfazed by the battlemaster in front of him, Kirrahe saw the team's eye went wide. A cure for the genophage would mean the restart of the Krogan Rebellons, the galaxy barely won against them the first time and without another strain the galaxy would burn this time around. Especially the Krogan's biggest enemies; the Turians and Salarians. "His Geth are already bad enough, but an endless supply of Krogan, loyal to Saren would make him almost invincible. This bas and all of its secrets must be destroyed."

Wrex frowned. "Destroyed? I don't think so. My people are dying because of you damn plague. This cure can save them."

"Urdnot Wrex, if the cure is given, then the Krogan Rebellions will be worse than last time. And the galaxy would be destroyed. I know how you feel, but…"

Wrex got into Kirrahe's face growling, the Salarians were close to raising their weapons, the tension was getting thick. "You know nothing, pijack, you haven't seen the children that never had a chance. So don't you dare patronize me!" Wrex turned away, fuming, the Salarians quickly got out of his way. Kirrahe spoke up.

"Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry Krogan to deal with."

John frowned. "Can't you blame him? Sterilizing someone's whole race would piss anyone off."

"I was the only way, Commander, for our sakes and theirs," Kirrahe saw Ragan shake his head. Ragan knew history but he knew it was the Salarains own fault that made the Krogan in violent people they are nowadays.

"If YOUR race didn't uplifted the Krogan when the Rachni wars was going on they wouldn't be like that. You should have dealt with your own GODDAMN FUCKING PROBLEMS," Ragan yelled at Kirrahe. "Remember what I'm about to tell you: The created will always rebel the creators and the uplifted will do what they want because you can't fix STUPID KROGAN!"

"I see your point on that but if we tried to deal with the problem ourselves, we would have died."

"And that should have happened. Curiosity killed the Salarian."

Kirrahe understood what Ragan meant. Ragan was telling them to die like a warrior not a coward like they were always doing. "Anyway, my men and I need to rethink our plan; can you give us some time," John nodded and Kirrahe left, leaving him with Ragan, Kaiden and Ash. John knew what they were thinking about, Wrex.

"Things are bit of mess…," Kaiden said.

"No kidding and a pissed off Wrex is not helping things," Ash commented.

"I'll go talk to him, straighten things out," Ragan shook his head at John.

"I'm not sure that is a good plan, cuz. I mean, he is Krogan and the Krogan are known for violence," Ragan said.

"You need to get off my back for that," John said while pointing a finger at him. "Thanks you, now the Salarians are thinking of killing Wrex.

"Want us to come," Ash said.

John shook his head. "No reinforcements will only make him think we don't trust him, I'll do this alone. Man to man." Kaiden and Ash looked at each other worriedly. "I'll be find, if I could talk him down on the Rachni queen, I can talk him down on this." John went over and talked to Wrex, he had calmed down a little, but the Spectre was careful when approaching him. He then heard the Krogan shooting at the eas with his shotgun, John checked if he had a weapon for when things went to Hell, and he hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

"This isn't right, Shepard. If there's a cure for a genophage, we can't destroy it," Wrex didn't bother to turn his head while speaking.

"I know this means a lot but…"

"But nothing, this is the fate of my entire people we're talking about," Wrex was angered about that part. "Those pijacks are only worried about themselves; if was the same way when they created the genophage! And Ragan is right, the Salarians shouldn't have uplifted us. We were a peaceful race towards others but not anymore."

"Easy Wrex… just think for a moment, we're not even sure if it's a true cure, Saren could be playing your people for suckers, you know how much of a manipulative bastard he is."

"That's a chance we should be willing to take! I've been loyal to you so fare, when you told me to shoot, I shot, you told me to kill, I killed, I even went along with you releasing the damn queen, and all that time I asked for nothing in return.

"This time I'm asking you for this one thing, help me save my people." John looked at him with surprised look, the Krogan was almost pleading for this cure. All he said was true, of everyone on the team, Wrex had no reason to stay with the Normandy crew, even when he got back his family armor he could have left any time he wanted, but stayed for them. Could he really spit Wrex's face, despite all the things he done for him and the crew?

John sighed, "You're right, I do owe you for staying with me this long, if we find the cure, you'll have it provided if it's not malfunctioned. Hell it's probably in better hands with you, but let's focus on making sure Saren doesn't have it first."

Wrex nodded satisfied with his answer. "Right." John turned around and Wrex spoke up. "I don't say this often… but thank you." John nodded back and walked back to Kaiden and Ash.

"Nice work with Wrex, though I'm surprised that he agreed to have the genophage cure destroyed so quickly," Kaiden saw John rubbed his head sheepishly and his eyes went wide. "You didn't…"

"I promised Wrex that if there was a cure I would get it for him but if it's malfunctioned, then the deal will be off," John said.

"What?! If the Council hears of that they'll strip you of your Spectre status," Ash looked at Ragan. "And he will hunt you down and kill you for repeating history all over." Ragan nodded.

"Shh, not so loud! I know, but I figure with Wrex being a battlemaster, he'll have some pull with the Krogan, you know put his people right path."

"But…" Ash said.

"I trust Wrex, he'll do the right thing."

Kaiden sighed. "You're really going ahead with this, aren't you?" John nodded. "Just be careful, okay."

"Got it." Kirrahe walked up to the group he said that he has come up with a plan, sort of, and involves high risk and a lot of luck. The plan involved the Salarians converting their ship's drive systems into a twenty kiloton ordinance to destroy the facility. To do this he would divide his mean into three teams: Aegohr, Mannovai, and Jaeto. And hit the front of the facility while Shepard and his team 'Shadow' sneaks around back. He also asked John for a huge, difficult favor, he needs one of John's squad for the assault. John wasn't sure about loaning his people to people he just met, but this was too important let that thought get in the way.

"Take Ashley, if you're going to be the decoy, you'll need firepower," John pointed to her.

Kirrahe nodded. "I will have the ordnance loaded on the Normandy and brief your crew of its detonation sequencing."

"Alright, ready when you are," John grabs his pistol and loads it.

"Excellent, I'll prepare my men," Kirrahe said walking away leaving John with his team.

Ash sighed, "Well this is it."

"Hey don't say that, we'll make it through this and take out Saren together," John then looked at the rest of the team before looking back at Ash.

All Ash did was smile, "Right, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?"

"Alright, only if you promise to do the same." Kirrahe came out with his men who were standing at attention, he turned to his men. John couldn't help but admire them, a lot of them were not going to come back, but they were going to go into the lion's den anyway. Bravery in the face adversity, this was what being a soldier was all about.

"You all know the mission and what is at stake. I have come to trust you all with my life – but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained for espionage; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeat a nation with a single shot, or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give up solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the rachni, but that we held the line! Our influence that stopped and doomed the Krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will HOLD THE LINE," Kirrahe then saw all the Salarians lift their weapons up.

'_Not bad,_' John thought with a smirk. "Commander, good luck, I hope to fight alongside you in the future," Kirrahe said as he held out his hand.

John shook it, "Me too."


	53. Chapter 35: Virmire part 2

Chapter 35: Virmire part 2

John and the team jumped down behind a wall and surveyed the area. There were no enemies, for now. For the Shadow team assault, he brought Tali due the Geth being entrenched with the base, Res for Korgans and bigger targets, and Ragan for taking out enemies while in the cover so less enemies to deal with. He brought Wrex because he promised the Krogan the cure when they had gotten to the lab. John opened his comm. "Shadow team in position. Ragan is heading in the docks," he uses the three fingers and counts backwards until no fingers are there so Ragan can get in, "now." Ragan quickly jumps up and climbs up the wall with his kunai and got in the base by removing the vent cover and jump in.

"Understood, we'll start our push. We'll try to make it to the AA gun, but it might be up to you to finish the job," Kirrahe said. "Also there are some satellite uplinks up ahead, if you can take out that would be appreciated."

"Got it," John said. They head forward and in the distance, they could see a watchtower of sorts. Kirrah was not kidding when he said this was big.

"Keelah, how did Saren manage this for so long without anyone knowing," Tali was in awe.

"Deceit, money, and lots of guns," Wrex was shocked at this. They head towards the tower and went to cover, as Geth troopers, rocket troopers, and shock troopers will greet them with a hail of gunfire. Tali hacked the rocket trooper in the front, the rocket trooper turned its attention to the troopers and shock troopers, and the three Geth turned on each other. One of the spared rocket troopers was taken up in the vents and came back down without any head. '_Guess Ragan is good for sneaking instead of front attacks because the others didn't notice him,_' Wrex was shocked when another rocket trooper was killed but this time, Ragan jumps up and quickly slams the Geth's head to the floor. Two of the Geth units turn their attention but Ragan was too quick. He went to the second unit that was closest to him and broke the neck then went to the third one and slammed it to the wall. John blasted the shock trooper's head off with his pistol and quickly shoot another Geth when it turned towards Ragan. Wrex went out of cover and rammed the rocket trooper just before its program came back to normal and ripped its head off with his bare hands. The trooper fired at the Krogan, causing Wrex to creat a barrier to protect himself. John overloaded the trooper's shields and Tali sabotaged the Geth weapon cause him to be destroyed.

When the Geth were no more the team moved up the ramp and saw console protected by geth snipers and destroyers. Wrex played deco and charge the nearest Geth, the snipers targets the Krongan but was shot by the now hacked Destroyer and more geth came in as reinforcements, but was thrown by Wrex's throw field. Ragan gets in the vents and starts moving through there and find himself behind some destroyers, which he quickly comes out and busts both of the destroyers' backs with a shotgun blast. Tali sabotaged the troopers wiping out their numbers. "Rookie, you're up." The Quarian nodded and disabled the geth's communications and triangulation frequencies.

"Something's scrambled their targeting systems, we got a shot, Chief Williams, take the heat off Mannovia," one of the Salarians were head over the comm link.

The team went straight northwards at the next junction. Forming a single file, they advanced closely along a cliff, until they meet with a swarm of rocket drones firing at the team. John used singularity and Ragan quickly cloaks and runs behind them. Right when they slammed each other, Ragan quickly grabs two of them and slams them to the floor then uppercuts one of the Geth followed by a kick. The last one was floating but Ragan ended that when he jumped in the air and tore its head off. Tali and Wrex were impressed with that. They moved out of the canyon, and into the next watch tower they encountered more rocket drones and a Geth destroyer that just loved to get it their face mostly John's. To make matters worse they were reinforced by Krogan, who couldn't resist attacking Wrex. The team was separated by their enemies, the Krogans made a swipe at Wrex who dodge and blew them back with a throw field.

Wrex scoffed," Whelps." Meanwhile the destroyer was taking down all the cover it could find and the Spectres was out of cover the Geth would charge and John would dodge, but he couldn't do it forever.

"Rookie, anytime you're ready… you know, no hurry," John said. Tali looked back at him and hacked one of the rocket drones to ram into the destroyer, stunning it while John and Ragan gunned it down. John then smashed the rest of the drones with a throw field.

"They're calling sat-strikes! Jaeto, watch for comm stations," Kirrahe's voice was heard in their earpieces.

"That sounded bad. Really bad," Ragan nodded in agreement with John.

"Combined air and satellite strikes," Tali then looked into the system. "For the geth to get this aggressive… They must be getting worried." Tali looked around the compound and saw a structure on the roof.

"Rookie?" Tali raised her weapon and shot the structure, she walked back the John, Ragan, and Wrex.

"There, Kirrahe and Ash shouldn't have any problems with the satellite strikes. Well come on." They headed up the ramp and headed south. Once on the platform tow Krogans popped up and wasted no time attacking the team. Joining them were geth trooper and a destroyer. Because there was little cover, they had to get them off-balance and gun them down. John used his throw field while Ragan did shadow strike to stop a charging Krogan. Wrex had the other Krogan in a charging match, while Tali dealt with the Geth, she hacked the destroyer who then charged at the Geth closest to it. Wrex tired of the young Krogan, lifted him off the ground.

"John," he yelled. John nodded and rolled out of the way when Wrex went through the Krogan, knocking them both on the ground. Before they could react, John and Wrex mowed them down. The team crossed the bridge and entered the small door leading through the wall and crossed a metal plank leading to the entrance of the central facility building.

"Finally," John exhaustedly said. "We've finally reached this damn building." Tali went to the terminal and called for John. "What's up rookie?"

"I've got access to base security. I can cut the alarms from here, and maybe trigger alarms on the far side of the base," Tali explained. "It'll clear the guards, but they may be too much for the Salarians and Ash."

"Just silence the alarms, we'll handle any guards inside."

Wrex smashed his fists together. "Nice, a fight to the cure. Wouldn't have any other way."

Tali scoffed. "Glad to see you're happy about difficult odds." She typed into the terminal and the doors opened. Ragan quickly finds another vent and enters it.

John nodded. "Good, let's clean this place out." The door opened and the team rushed in, entering a Cargo Bay. Huge crates were positioned inside it and the team advanced from cover to cover, flanking any enemy they encounter. Since most of the enemies in the base were Geth, tech support by Tali was a godsend.

"That's all of them Commander," Wrex said. As they walked through the base they saw many disturbing things, it was more of a prison camp than a base. They heard the screams of torture and the team went downstairs and found the source of those screams. Salarians, Kirrahe's lost men.

"Y-You, you're not Geth and you're not wearing a lab coat either. Who are you," one of the Salarians said.

"Shepard, council Spectre. I'm here with Captain Kirrahe to shut this place down," the Salarians eyes lit up when John said that, the commando must have been through terrible things in this lab, because he offered to help.

"My name is Lt. Ganto Imness, I was captured during recon, I would be happy to help take down this nightmare."

"What do they do here," Tali asked.

"My team was altered, indoctrinated," Imness said. "Captain knew about the breeding facility, but this place holds much darker secrets, indoctrination tests." The Salarian shuttered. "I saw good people reduced to mindless husks, the people who died during the tests, I envy them." John looked at the other Salarian prisoners; they looked like they were in a daze, just lost.

John frowned. "Why should we free you? If they were altered, you could be too."

Imness shook his head. "I was left as a control subject, so I was left with my senses, even though I almost wish I didn't. Saren uses the test to control his people… I… I saw how it turned the others… I… I can't end up like this please let me out." John was getting creepy vibes from the Salarian, his own calm breathing was becoming more and more irregular. Wrex and Tali must have the same vibe too, as they were shaking their heads at letting the Salarian go.

"If I let you out, how will I know you won't attack me? Because something tell me you won't know."

"Please it's obvious I'm not crazed or drooling like the others, let me out and I'll stay out of your way promise," he said frantically. "I need to get out, this room is too small, it keeps talking, I really want get out and get some work done; I need to get out!"

"I-I'm sorry, but it's too risky, I can't take that chance." John faced his team. "Come on, we have a base to destroy…" Wrex and Tali nodded and the team walked away.

"Can't take that chance, no chance… I need to do what it says, I have to… Let me out. Let me out! LET ME OUT!" The Salarian ran to the cell door and banged on the door screaming incoherently. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT," He screamed while still banging the door. Tali covered her ears trying to block out the sounds of the Salarian, although John was right to leave the Salarian in his prison, it didn't make it any easier. She looked at John, he looked disturbed at his decision, even the old battlemaster looked concerned. She looked back at the cell.

"Keelah.."

"Don't look back, Rookie. Don't look back…" John sadly said. The team went deeper into the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I decided to have Ragan act more sneaky type with his fighting and I though who is the sneakiest person ever and I said Batman would be that. So I did some research and found out that Batman: Arkham Knight had a new takeout system that does up to three takeouts or more (Depending if you are doing a double takeout first or not) and decided to have Ragan do that because it fit well with him. After all, Ragan is an infiltrator with hand to hand combat.<strong>


	54. Chapter 35: Virmire part 3

Chapter 35: Virmire part 3

As the team continued on to the center of the base, they did not encounter any further enemy resistance, but on the other hand their exploration of the place only turned up dead ends. Saren's base was truly a maze, possible to make it easier to capture unwanted intruders for their indoctrination tests or recapture escaped prisoners for more tests. They had to walk back lots of times to find a route with no dead ends; the team turned a corner and found an elevator. Ragan was luckily to not deal with the maze because he just had to crawl. Going down the elevator, they could hear radio chatter of the Salarians and Ash fighting, things were getting more intense, sooner or later the Geth would figure out the real threats. Ragan jumps down on the elevator and enters it through the hatch. He looks at everyone.

"I hope they're okay," Tali said concerned.

"They'll be fine, Ash is with them. She's a capable soldier." John reassured her, although he was getting worried about them also. The elevator stopped and the team got out of what looked like a lab area. The entire team had their weapons ready, for when they would meet a nasty surprise. They moved slowly examining the weird machines that littered the area. They stopped at one particular machine, they're eyes wide.

"Is that…," Tali was in shock.

Wrex came near the machine. "Yeah, Krogan." All the machines held Krogan, this area was the bredding center of the Krogans. John nodded to Tali, who then went over to the consoles to look for the cure and delete Saren's copy. John looked at Wrex, staring at the Krogans. "It's strange… to think I was this close to giving up on my people only for a cure to be staring me in the face."

"What will the Krogan do once they have the cure," John was serious. Ragan shook his head at him.

"Probably look for payback… but don't worry I won't let that happen. Once this whole mess with Saren is down, I'll go back to Tuchanka and make sure my people don't do any stupid."

John looked at the old Krogan, "Wrex…"

Wrex snorted. "Don't get all mushed on me, kid. I'm only doing this because I owe you and Krogan repays their debts. Plus, I don't want another rebellion to happen."

"Sorry but once you get that cure to Tuchanka, I have a feeling that some of the Krogan that want to have revenge will kill you in order to get what they want," Ragan looked at them. "But I admire you optimistic part on that Wrex for trying to keep the Krogan on a short leash. But remember…"

"I know what you said… the created will rebel the creators and the uplifted will do the same."

John smiled, "But still thanks." Wrex grunted and they made their way over to Tali, was close to done looking at the files. Her eyes went wide.

"Keelah… th-that can't be right…," Tali gasped.

"What is it, Rookie," John then saw Ragan start working on the terminal next to Tali.

"Shit, this is not good," Ragan looked at the Krogan.

Tali took a deep breath, what she found was almost too awful to talk about, but she took the time to gather her thoughts for the bad news. "I looked up the data on the Krogans being kept herel all of them had the genophage."

"So? They may not been cured yet," Wrex looked at Ragan and feared the worst part.

Ragan shook his head. "It's not just that, I did a DNA scan on all the Krogan, they're all…," he lowered his head, "… have the same DNA, exactly the same…"

Wrex looked at her blankly. "They're clones?"

"I'm sorry, Wrex," Ragan said sadly. Even though he supported history but something was telling him that Wrex would so something right about the Krogan. After so many centuries of living with the genophage he truly thought his people were going to be free. That the Krogan was going to have their dignity again, but this revelation was a slap in the face to Wrex and his people. A low growl escaped his mouth and his fist shook and in a roar of rage smashed the console. Then he took out his shotgun and shot every container that held the Krogan clones as John and Tali stepped back and let him vent. Ragan went under the floor grates and crawled away from this. In the end, the lab was a mess of ruined machinery, bullet filled holes, and walls and floors that was pained with the orange blood of Krogan clones everywhere, it almost too much for the Human and Quarian to see, but they understood. After a while of letting his frustration and anger out he finally calmed down and looked at John, his eyes intense.

John nodded. "Then you'll get it." The door then opened revealing a Krogan in a white lab coat and an Asari, they looked around the room eyes wide at the carnage in the room. The Krogan glared at the team, his eyes full of hate.

"You fools, have you any idea what you have done?! You've ruined the future of the Krogan people," he looked at them and got ready for a fight.

Wrex growled and pointed his shotgun at the Krogan. "And you've disgrace the Krogan people!" He charged at the Krogan in white. The Asari pressed a button, and a container was revealed from above, filled to the brim with husks. The door opened and the husks came out rushed at the team, John and Tali look out their shotguns and started blasting the techno zombies. One of the husks dodged the bullet and came up to John, glowing blue, a wave of electricity flowed form it body and suddenly the shotgun became too hot to hold.  
>"SHIT!" John drops his shotgun. The husk then too k the chance to swipe the Spectre hard in the face.<p>

"John," Tali ran over and rammed the husk to the ground and blasted the husk pointblank. Meanwhile, Wrex and the lab Krogan had a battle of strength, but the battlemaster then glowed blue ahdn overtook the lab Krogan. He then slammed him to the ground and raised his shotgun. Ragan jumps out of the floor grate and grabs the Asari followed by throwing her body to the wall.

The Krogan growled, "You've killed our people!"

Wrex silently pulled the trigger. "No I saved them from being a pawn once more…" Tali used some medi-gel to patch up John's face, the Spectre flinched a little as the gel touched his skin. When John was ready, the team went to the next area, just in time too, things was getting bad for the Salarians and Ash. The team made it to the interior of the base, only drones stood in their way, which was not the problem for Tali. Inside an office like building they met an Asari named Rana Thanoptis, a scientist that is in a more permanet position than she would have wanted. She gave information on the purpose of the base, to test effects of indoctrinations, mind control, much to the horror of the team. She asked if she could leave, but the Spectres was having none of it, as John raised his weapon. The Asari's eyes went wide, as she begged for her life.

"You bitch," John growled as he pulled the trigger. The asari fell dead.

"This base is an abomination," Tali was disgusted. "Saren's research must be destroyed."

"Agreed. If it gets out of his hands, if the base is spared and we kill him, I have a feeling who might be taking it. Cerberus will be taking it," Ragan said with hatred.

"Damn right." Wrex looks at Ragan. The team took the elevator to Saren's lab and at the bottom is another beacon, very much intact like the one on Eden Prime.

"Stand back," John ordered. As John got close to the beacon, the beacon glowed and lifted him.

"John," the horror hit Tali's voice. She tried to get John, but was held back by Ragan and Wrex. The beacon transmitted the full vision into John's brain, he could understand it all, the screams, the slaughter, the machines, and more importantly the way to Illos, a way to stop this vison from coming to past. The beacon dropped John, and Tali ran up to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

John looked at her and smiled. "Better than okay, we have hope." Tali titled her head in confusion.

**"THERE IS NO HOPE."** The team turned around as black and red cracks started to appear on the beacon, glowing a dark bloody crimson John found himself sweating, not form the head, but from fear, it was different from the fear he faced during battle, this was much more intense, much more primal, like the fear of being alone, or of the dark.

"What is this," Tali asked as she gripped John's arm tightly. John looked back at Wrex, even the deadly Krogan battlemaster was shaking in his boot from the voice. He then saw Ragan, he was calm and looking around to find the voice. The chamber reverberated as the glow of the cracks intensified… projecting a picture of a ship.

**"YOU ARE NOT SARE…,"** the voice boomed. **"PATHETIC CREATURES OF FLESSH AND BLOOD, YOU DARE TOUCH MY MIND.**" The voice of the ship, made it hard to breathe, it was a like a danger stabbing his soul, just being with the projection made him sick, it was quiet possible the most disgusting thing he had ever heard.

"A VI," Wrex asked.

"I don't think a VI can do this," Ragan stated.

"Ragan's correct about that, it's a Reaper. Sovereign."

**"OUR TITLE IS IRRELEVANT, ALL WILL END. THE CYCLE CANNOT BE STOPPED,"** it said.

"What cycle?"

**"THE CYCLE BEGANE BEFORE YOU AND IT CONTINUED AFTER YOU."**

"That doesn't explain anything you fucking idiot," Ragan yelled out.

"Illiterate this voice is," Tali laughed at it.

**"OUR REASON IS BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION. IN THE END IT WILL NOT MATTER."**

John gritted his teeth, he felt hated for the creature standing in front of him, he wanted to end its perverted existence, and what scared him the most, he did not fully understand it. "You're just one machine… Machines can be broken."

**"I AM A NATION, UNITED AND FREE OF ALL PATHETIC WEAKNESSES OF ORGANICS AND SOON WE WILL DARKEN THE SKIES ORGANIC LIFE IS AN ABOMINATIONS. YOU ARE FRAGILE, YOU BEGIN AND YOU END WITHOUT PURPOSE."**

"I beg to differ," Ragan came up. "At least I know what life is about unlike you. Within life is a new era that comes. Without that, everything will be destroyed. You're just a FUCKING STUPID ASS MACHINE THAT KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT LIFE! All you want to do is great genocide. Organics do that already. And now if you say that a machine is superior, then explain this: The Geth were servants, the rebelled when disobeyed the order after a hacking with a Quarian General named Idla'Dila vas Rannoch and that General was killed by the Geth unit it hacked."

**"YOU ARE SO NAVIE ON THAT. YOU THINK THE SYNTHETICS WERE HACKED, PROVE IT."**

John glowed a brilliant blue. "We will stop you. And you… WILL… DIE!"

**"CONFIEDENCE BORN OF IGNORANCE, YOU EXIST BECAUSE WE ALLOW IT AND YOU WILL END BECAUSE WE DEMAND IT. THE MASS RELAYS, THE CITADEL, YOUR DEFENSES WILL FALL."**

"Why would you make them only so we could find them…," Ragan stopped her.

"Because they would use them to invade our galaxy," Ragan then pointed at it.

**"ORGANGIC LIFE IS UNPREDICTABLE LIKE A DISEASE; WE ENLIGHTENED YOUR KIND TO FOLLOW THE PATH WE DESIRE." **There was a crack as a part of the beacon fell off. **"YOUR EVERY ADVANCEMENT, EVERY SETTLEMENT, WE HAVE GUIDED YOU HERE."**

"Bullshit," Ragan said. "If that happened, then you should have been the ones at the seat of the council but I don't see a GODDAMN ONE OF YOU AT THAT! YOU'RE ARGUMENT IS FUCKING INVALID!"

The Quarians' eyes went wide. "Keelah, y-you've set the entire galactic civilization up to be destroyed… you know every move before we make it…"

**"NO, WE DO NOT KNOW EVERY MOVE. YOU CANNOT RESISTS."** A crack, a long part of the beacon falling to the floor with a crash. **"THERE IS NO HOPE, WHILE YOU WERE EVOLVING FROM YOU PRIMITIVE FORMS, AND WHEN YOU CEASE TO EXIST TO BE FORGOTTEN BY THE COSMOS, WE WILL ENDURE."**

"You won't win! We're not your puppets," John yelled. "And the galaxy will be ready to strike you down!"

**"YOUR WORDS ARE AS EMPTY AS YOUR FUTURE, I AM THE VANGUARD OF YOUR DESTRUCTION AND THIS EXCHANGE IS FINSIHED."**

"I don't think so. You just want to get a genocide so that synthetics can rule. If that's the case, then get ready for use to use your enemy's technology against you. The Protheans were close of defeating you and they were on the right path. So you are not going to win this. If you are, then you have to fight the Yagh in the next cycle."

A flash of crimson light and the beacon shattered, all that was left was a smoking stump.

John calmed down as the comm opened, it was Joker. "What is it Joker?"

"Sir, we're getting a huge reading from here, it's coming fast," Joker was panicking.

John eyes went wide. "Got it," he looked back to his team. "We need to get the hell out of here, now." Wrex, Ragan, and Tali nodded and ran out with John. It was time to blow this base to Hell.


	55. Chapter 35: Virmire part 4

Chapter 35: Virmire part 4

"Finally," John said. After a tiresome marathon of fighting Geth and Krogan, the team had finally managed to reach the center of Saren's base. The team hears large rumbling sound and sees the Normandy swooping in. Kaiden, the rest of the ground team and members of the Normandy crew walks down the ramp with the Salarian drive core that has veen converted into a nuclear bomb and is place near the geothermal taps that power the base and its one weak point. After everything is set up, Kiaden walked to John and the team.

"Bombs already to go, John"

"Good we just need to get Ash and the STG and say good bye to this kongkeku base," Tali said. John nodded and opened the comm to contact the distraction team; sounds of battle could be heard.

"Ash? The nuke is almost ready, get to the rendezvous point!" There was static for a minute, and the team looked worried about their comrade. "ASH!"

"Negative, Skipper," Ash said. "The Geth have us pinned down at the AA tower. We're taking heavy casualties. Captain Kirrahe is alive but has a broken leg." More guns could be heard, and this time sounds of screaming. "We'll never make it to the rendezvous point!"

"Shit," John opened his comm. "Joker, get them out of there, now!"

"Negative, it's too hot! You can't risk it, we'll try to hold them off…" There was a break in the comm.

"It's okay John. I need a couple of minutes to arm the nuke, go get them," Kaiden lifted John's spirits.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry. We got this boss," Garrus said with a smirk. "You just get Ash out there."

John nodded. "Wrex and Tali, move out. Ragan you stay here." The team headed to the door to the right, only to be led to yet another fight. In this trench were three Krogan and a few Geth hoppers.

"Damn fakes," Wrex roared as he mowed the first one down. The hoppers bounced between the wall and floors, like a life-size pinball making it hard for John and Tali to get a bead on the Geth. Meanwhile, the battlemaster rammed one of the krogan clones against the wall, pummeling it, another clone tried to charge at Wrex from behind. But the old could see it coming a mile away and dodged, making it smash into its fellow clone. Wrex took his shotgun and killed them both at the same time.

"Fucking Geth, we don't have time for this." John used a singularity field, catching the two hoppers. John then threw a grenade up to the field. "Rookie," Tali raised her pistol and fired on the grenade, destroying the hoppers. The team made it to the elevator, continued to the AA guns. The team then heard something large overhead.

"Oh Keelah…" Tali gasped. A Geth Dropship flied over head.

"Damn, the Geth are sending reinforcements. And they are heading for the bomb site," Wrex looks at John, who opens his comm.

"Kaiden, dropship heading your way, be ready!"

"Got it, John. Taking up defensive position. Ragan is working on making the bomb detonate by omni-tool." The team could hear a loud roar from the comm. "Shit, it's here. It's starting to drop geth all over the place, Liara lock them down. Garrus sniper support, protect our crew!" The sound of gun fire then could he heard.

"Can you hold them?"

"Yes, the ship is still dropping but Ragan has a rocket launcher. There just too many of them for now." The sound of a rocket went past Kaiden's head. "That did it, the Geth dropship is destroyed. Shit another one. How many… You know what… I'm setting the nuke."

John frowned. "Dammit Kiaden, that's not your call to make!"

"I know, I'm sorry but mission comes first you know that," he said sadly. "It's down, go get Ash and get the hell out of here." The comm then opened.

"Fuck that! We can handle ourselves. Go back and get the Staff-Lieutenant," Ash said.

"Damn it!" John cursed. This was not what he wanted. Both were insistent for him to go and save the other one. He wished he could save both, but there was no time to save both, he now had to make a choice, a choice between friends, the hardest choice in his life. Kaiden and Ashley, one would live and the other would die when the bomb goes off. But then a miracle happened. Ragan got on the comm link.

"John, you go get Ash. I got the bomb detonation on my omni-tool. Kaiden will be at the Normandy. I promise that," Ragan said.

"Okay, fine. Kaiden you listen to him. Get to the Normandy and tell me how long I have before the bomb goes off."

"You have around ten minutes, plenty of time for me and Ashley to get to the Normandy. You won't lose anyone."

John slammed his fists on the rail. "Let's go now." He was happy that Ragan got the device working and now Ashley could be saved with Kaiden. But now most of all was angry because of what Saren nearly did. "Let's go Shepard."

As the team got to Ash's location, more geth units were coming. But this time, Ash was prepared. She threw a few cyro grenades and ran towards John and the team. "Come on, don't want to keep the Normandy waiting." John and the team got to the Normandy. Ragan and the rest of the ground team came up and helped them.

When a biotic burst came through the smoke, out of the sky, scattering them team into cover.

John looked out of cover and sees a figure descending form the smoke, it was Saren. The Spectre was now facing his prey and the greatest threat to the galaxy in history. The Turian jumps down and John gets out of cover and points the pistol at the traitor. John let loose a couple of shots, but Saren just walked over, like nothing happened, his shields were strong, probably a gift from his masters. "I applaud you, Shepard. My Geth were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat. Impressive tactic for an ape." Ragan shot Saren's eye, when the bullet made contact, Saren went down on the ground. "Son of a…" Ragan came out of cover and started attacking him in hand to hand combat.

"Little fool," Saren grabs his pistols but Ragan kicks it out of his hands.

"Nice try," Ragan then popped his knuckles. He got back in fighting stance and kicked Saren in the chin. For some reason, Ragan's blow went through Saren's shields like it was a knife cutting paper. The ground team was in complete awe. Saren then grabs Ragan and throws him to the cliff.

"Spare me you bullshit," John growled when he got next to Ragan's side. Ragan's side looked like someone shot him with an old fashion cannon. His armor was destroyed. "I don't need a speech to know you sold us out."

"Little fool, you've seen the visions, the Reapers are beyond anything we have ever seen, they cannont be stopped," Saren shook his head. "The Protheans tried to fight and look what happened, all that is left of them are ruins. A waste of good species, but if they had bowed to them they would still exist."

"I find that hard to believe," Ragan looked at him. "You're 'flagship' told us that they will kill us no matter what. They only want synthetics to rule. So basically, you are getting cheated out of that because they will disregard you like they will do like the Batarians do with Human slaves."

"You see, this is why we organics will lose, we are ruled by emotions, we would rather fight even when we can't win. But if we joined, think how many people would be spared so I joined with Sovereign to secure our future."

"There is no future for servitude. I know that from my experience on Mindoir. Once they're done, they'll discard you like a broken tool… You say saving us, but you're just a coward who refuses to fight, you gave up, but I won't. You're like the Salarians when they unleased the Rachni and they uplifted the Krogan so they didn't get their hands dirty." John charges at the Turian and fires off a throw field, but Saren just wave it away like it was nothing. Soon the rest of the team fired on Saren, surprised by the aggressiveness of the team he got on his hoverboard and took to the skies. Saren glowed blue sendinbg out barrages of biotic fields making the team scatter. Tali and Kaiden use their sabotage to make the ex-Spectre's board go out of control. Ragan got back up and throw his chained kunai at Saren. Saren the shoots the chain but it kept coming. Finally it got Saren in the chest and Ragan pulled hard on the chain, sending Saren down to the ground. Liara, Wrex, Jane and John fired warp field after warp field to weaken Saren, while Garrus waited for the right moment to take him down. When the board was slowing down, Garrus made his move and fired at it. The board came down towards Saren and hits him in the chest, making him fall back.

Saren recovered from the fall and growled, "Damn you human!" The ground team fired on Saren, but his still active hoverboard fired at the team, causing them to get pinned down in cover. John rushed forwards and landed a huge biotic punch to the Turian's face and kept punching but nothing seem to faze the Turian. He gave another punch but it was grabbed and John was tossed like a rag doll against the wall hard. Ragan then shadow strike him and then grabs his arm. Saren tried to punch but Ragan kicks the Turian so hard that his shields dropped. After what happened, Ragan then throw Saren to the wall. John shook his head and got up. Saren then gets up and throws a sticky grenade towards Ragan, but this time it was countered when Ragan unleased a shockwave field. John then sees Saren getting hit by it and hits the wall, so he took this time to have his revenge. He starts punching Saren in the face until his punch is countered by a huge blow to his stomach, then his face, and then to his chest each blow flet like being hit by a car. He was lifted off the ground as he felt a sharp pain from his back. He was being slammed against the wall again and again, so hard it was cracking the concrete, the Turians strength was ungodly. John's vision was blurring and growing dark, but then all of a sudden he was released as a blurry figure came up and fired at Saren's back, it was Tali, a very angry Tali.

"Get away from him, bosh'tet," Tali growled as she kept firing. Ragan then came up and slammed Saren to the wall and started beating him so badly that Saren's blood was all over him.

"Rookie, stay back!" With each attack, Saren's biotic barrier flashed, absorbing the damage Ragan was inflicting until Ragan raised a hand and used a huge warp blow to destroy the barrier. Despite the unrelenting barrage from Tali, Saren just cracked his neck and extended his arm forwards, launching a biotic throw towards him but it was too late. Ragan broke the barrier and made it impossible for Saren to use biotics. It was so strong, a shockwave a seen. Saren then grabs Ragan's neck and starts twisting it until a pop was heard. Ragan was angred by that but it didn't stop Saren to try attacking again, this time sending Ragan flying towards the ground team. Saren then looked at the team and grabbed Tali before she could react. He lifted her and walked to the edge of the cliff. John stood up with a pistol in hand. "Let her go, you bastard. LET HER GO!"

Saren's mandibles twitched in amusement. "So this suit rat is important to you… Maybe I should kill her to make you realize your folly." His hand was tightening around the Quarian's neck as Tali gasped for air. John's shook in his hand, he wanted to fire but he could accidentally hit Tali, but Saren was going to kill her. "You see, you see how powerless you are Human, I have someone you care about. You want to fight but she will die if you do. You think this is bad Human? Reapers are doing this to our galaxy on the larger scale…" His words was interrupted when a sword was thrown to hit Saren's check, blade went though. John then used a huge biotic field, which made Saren let of Tali. John too the distraction to charge at him.

"SAREN!" John unleashed a right hook with all the power of his body behind it. Saren attempted to doge it, but it came too fast and too hard; it stuck the side of his head. The force of the impact caused Saren to stumbled backwards and collapse on the ground. The Turian shook his head, almost losing it in a daze, this battle was lost no doubts about it; he called his board and escaped. The ground team started shooting towards but the board was having something interfering with the bullets. John went to Tali, to check if she was okay, she blacked out from Saren's choking her, but she was alive to his relief.

"John! The bomb," Kiaden said. John then got to the Normandy and the team got on after him. Wrex and Garrus were carrying two unconsciousness Tali and Ragan. The Normandy then took off the atmosphere. The only thing they could see as they flew away was the mushroom cloud produced by the bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: There is a reason why I allowed Ashley and Kaiden to live. And that reason was because they both had enough time to get there. The team that was next to Kaiden should have gotten him to the Normandy while you saved Ashley. BioWare is stupid if they make you choice something like that.<strong>


	56. Chapter 36: Terra Firma

Chapter 36: Terra Firma

**Five Hours Ago - Virmire**

_"Get away from him, bosh'tet," Tali growled as she kept firing. Ragan then came up and slammed Saren to the wall and started beating him so badly that Saren's blood was all over him._

_"Rookie, stay back!" With each attack, Saren's biotic barrier flashed, absorbing the damage Ragan was inflicting until Ragan raised a hand and used a huge warp blow to destroy the barrier. Despite the unrelenting barrage from Tali, Saren just cracked his neck and extended his arm forwards, launching a biotic throw towards him but it was too late. Ragan broke the barrier and made it impossible for Saren to use biotics. It was so strong, a shockwave a seen. Saren then grabs Ragan's neck and starts twisting it until a pop was heard. Ragan was angred by that but it didn't stop Saren to try attacking again, this time sending Ragan flying towards the ground team. Saren then looked at the team and grabbed Tali before she could react. He lifted her and walked to the edge of the cliff. John stood up with a pistol in hand. "Let her go, you bastard. LET HER GO!"_

_Saren's mandibles twitched in amusement. "So this suit rat is important to you… Maybe I should kill her to make you realize your folly." His hand was tightening around the Quarian's neck as Tali gasped for air. John's shook in his hand, he wanted to fire but he could accidentally hit Tali, but Saren was going to kill her. "You see, you see how powerless you are Human, I have someone you care about. You want to fight but she will die if you do. You think this is bad Human? Reapers are doing this to our galaxy on the larger scale…" His words was interrupted when a sword was thrown to hit Saren's check, blade went though. John then used a huge biotic field, which made Saren let of Tali. John too the distraction to charge at him._

_"SAREN!" John unleashed a right hook with all the power of his body behind it. Saren attempted to doge it, but it came too fast and too hard; it stuck the side of his head. The force of the impact caused Saren to stumbled backwards and collapse on the ground. The Turian shook his head, almost losing it in a daze, this battle was lost no doubts about it; he called his board and escaped. The ground team started shooting towards but the board was having something interfering with the bullets. John went to Tali, to check if she was okay, she blacked out from Saren's choking her, but she was alive to his relief._

**NOW**

John shot up from his chair, drenching in cold sweat, he looked around his surrounds, he was in the Normandy's Med-Bay. On one of the beds was Tali, recovering from the choke, and on the other Ragan with a breathing mask that had to be on him, he took the worse of it. Half his right arm was broken and his lungs were burnt to a crisp, Ragan had to have the breathing mask but his odds of surviving are very little. The mission was a success, but he felt hollow, Captain Kirrahe may have survived but his whole squad was kill. But atleast he got to save both his friends before the bomb went off. He took a look at Tali, sleeping peacefully on the cot, and brushed her cheek gently. Not only that, he almost lost two of the most important people in his life. The door opened and Doctor Chakwas came in.

"Hey, doc."

"How long are you going to stay in here Commander," she asked.

"Until both are fine."

Chakwas shook her head. "Ragan may not survive. His lungs were burnt and even if he does, he was to wear that breathing mask for the rest of his life. And you know they're in good hands with me, so why don't you tell me the real reason?" John didn't respond and Chakwas sighed. "It's not your fault, Commander."

"Yes it is, I made the decision, if I had only gotten there faster…" Chakwas came up to the Spectre and smaked him upside the head. "Doc?!" Joh looked at the older doctor and she looked angry.

"How long do you intend to wallow in self-pity," angrily asking John. "Ragan gave his life with no regrets to save you, are you just going to dishonor him by hiding from the crew? He may be alive now, but he could die by the burns on the lungs." John lowered his head and Chakwas laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me Commander, we don't blame you for the decision you made and I wish to God we could turn back time, but all we can do is make sure that Ragan's sacrifice was not in vain." The comm opened.

"Commander, you got a call from Captain Anderson, he says its urgent," Joker said.

"Got it." John looked at Chakwas, "You're right, I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

Chakwas smiled. "Don't worry, I think everyone will understand." John went to the Comm Room, on the way he saw the crew members bow their heads in respect, and understanding. He made it to the comm room.

"Shepard," Anderson's hologram said. "I heard what happened to Sergeant Shepard… It's a damn shame he had a lot to live for an his odds of survival are slim to none…"

"Anderson, it's okay… So what's the urgency?"

David Anderson smirked, "The council has read your report; they're taking Saren seriously now. So they're assembling a joint-species fleet to deal with him and the Geth." He shook his head. "About time. And please tell me that you have proof about the Reapers because the council still thinks they are a delusional statement."

"Yes we got… wait, what? Reinforcements? Seriously?"

"You're to report at the Citadel as part of these efforts and for debriefing, good luck son," Anderson's image faded out. John sat back in a chair, and then smirked as he remembered what Chakwas said. He then opened his comm.

"Joker, back to the Citadel. We got a fleet to lead!"

"Hell yeah," Joker's voice echoed in the Comm Room. "Next stop: the Citadel."

After the Normandy had returned once again to the giant space station, they went on their way to Citadel Tower. Kaiden, Tali agreed to come with him, as support, at first John was worried about Tali being out after her bout with Saren, but she ensured the Spectre that she was fine.

"And you sure Rookie?"

"I'm fine, John, only a bruise on my neck." John frowned. "It will heal don't worry about it." John reluctantly nodded his head. As the team was walking through the Presidium, they saw a large number of people standing around with a bunch of sighs waving in the air. They were chanting something, and gathering a crowd. "I wonder what's going one." She looked at the signs, they all had different statements, but they all had the same symbol, a planet on a shield with swords striking through it. "What's that symbol?"

Kaiden palmed his face. "Great… A Terra Firma rally…," he said annoyed. "Must be close to that time again…"

Tali looked at Kaiden and tilt her head. "Terra… Firma? What time?"

John frowned. "The Terra Firma party is a human political part who opposes humanity's growing integration into the galactic community. They always protests to mark Armistice Day, the anniversary of the end of the First Contact War."

Tali looked at John. "But why? Most races would do anything to be members of the Council. Even some of my people."

"The party was created to preserve Humanity's individuality," Kaiden spoke up. "You see there was fear that our culture might be diluted or lost after too much integration into alien cultures. Just like the Red Scare and before you ask, the Red Scare was a fear of communism."

"But that's ridiculous, the council existed for centuries and that's never happened to the over races."

John scoffed. "Try telling…" he got interrupted by a person standing in front of the crowd that was walking to the team. The man was in a grey suit, with a matching grey hat. His face was light in color, with blue eyes and brownish-grey hair and beard that was well-groomed.

"Ah, Commander John Shepard. May I have a word with you," he asked.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm busy." He tries to walk off but the man blocked his way. John would move the other way and the man would match his movement. John then sighed. "What do you want?" '_I wanted to add racist bastards in there but that would have gotten in a big riot,_' he though. The man's eyes lit up.

"I'm Charles Sarracino of the Terra Firma Party, with Armistice Day coming soon; we're making our voices heard by the alien appeasers on the Presidium."

John looked at the protesters and crossed his arms but a voice beat him. It sound like a breathing mask making the voice sound like a Russian. "I see that, so what would a part of racists and xenophobic want with him?"

The team looked and saw Ragan coming down. Sarracino looked uncomfortable by Ragan's bluntness and cleared his throat. "Yes, while some of our members do hold extreme views, most of us are just doing our part to stand up for humanity." Ragan put his face next to Sarracino's.

"Do you have any idea what that sounds like? It sounds more like you are working Cerberus because they are pro-Human and they don't like aliens."

Kaiden whispered to Tali, "He gets a few points in grace for that. At least he didn't freak out at Ragan's attitude.

"I would have welcomed it, myself. This bosh'tet is getting on my nerves already."

Ragan frowned but now one could see it because the mask covered his mouth. "So you're 'standing for humanity' by protesting on the anniversary of the First Contact War?"

Sarracion raised his chest up with pride. "Why of course, every year for 26 years. That the war thought humanity that we should stand up for ourselves, after all no one else will."

"The council says differently. With the Spectres, most of the people that are your friends would be killed when they had to defuse the bomb on Eden Prime about three months ago that the Geth made."

"I thought the lesson was don't go opening uncharted relays. Besides, it was all a misunderstanding, nothing more, nothing less."

Sarracino frowned. "Yes, a misunderstanding that led to the siege of the Shanxi, the first and only colony under alien control. Terra Firma believes that Humanity must 'stand firm' against alien influences – political, culturally, and in the worst case militarily."

"Nice slogan, but your people make a racial issue, kind of like the Ku Klux Klan, Cerberus, TYGER, PSICOM, Guardian Corps did to people that asked questions or were a different color skin," John said.

Sarracino was taken aback at that statement. "With all due respect sir, we are nothing like those terrorists, we have extreme members but we would never resort to their methods."

"I find that hard to believe," Ragan then opened his omni-tool. "I investigated your 'group' and found all the reports of this from your group. Bombing hospitals, killing aliens in public places then skinning them, having homes burnt that are owned by aliens, dragging humans that are boding to aliens and beating the crap out of them and making them hate aliens."

Sarracino then looked at the reports. "What, but I have never heard of this… why would… what's going on…"

"You're group is terrorists even if you don't like that label. You're just as bad as Cerberus, KKK, TYGER, PSICOM, Guardian Corp., Nazis, and many others.

"Trust me it's based on cultural purism. And that shit has never worked well in Human history," John said.

"You want to be stand up for Humanity? Then show Humanity's best side, but not this," Ragan pointed at the protesters.

Sarracino scoffed. "Sounds like something that cowards Williams would say."

The team glared at him. Ragan got up to the man and lifted him by the collar. "General Williams was a hero. No supplies, cut off from Alliance Command, and Turians threatening civilian. What he did saved lives," Ragan then placed the man back on the floor but then kicked him in the legs.

"It was a disgrace," Sarracino growled losing his composure. "Williams shamed us, and if you ask me he got off easy." John grabed his neck and raised the man in the air. The people stopped what they were doing and looked at the spectacle. The Spectre gave a hard glare at the man.

"Listen to me, you fucking BASTARD, I'm serving with General Williams's granddaughter, she is the second bravest and most honorable soldier I've ever met. She deserves better than having family name dragged through the mud by the likes of you!"

Sarracino's eyes grew wide. "B-but…"

"If you value your tongue, you won't even disrespect a Williams again, do you understand?" Tali touched his arm.

"It's not worth it, John," she said softly.

"You're right sayang," John agreed. "His kind rarely is." He let go of the man's neck and dropped him and started to walk away.

Sarracino got off the ground and coughed. He glared at John. "Humph. You still know what color your blood is Shepard? You of all people be for what Terra Firma is about after what the Batarians did to you."

Ragan looked at him and punched his so hard, blood came out of Sarracio's face. "If I remember correctly, it was one of our own Humans that made the Batarians attacked for six months on Mindoir. Donnel Udina was the asshole that allowed it and the Council gave him a slap to the wrist. So before you say anything, you better study you fucking history."

"I won't forget the crimes committed against me or my home, but I'll do it for justice, not racism," John said without looking back at him.

Sarracino scoffed. "Pretty hypocritical coming from the Butcher of Torfan." Tali glared at the man and punched him.

"You don't know anything about him, bosh'tet, so don't talk like you do," John toucher her shoulder

"It's not worth it, Tali. We got a council meeting to attend to." Kaiden and Tali nodded. Ragan looked at the man.

"Good, get out of here! We don't need an alien lover representing us," the team walked away and a gunshot is heard.


	57. Chapter 37: Udina Busted

Chapter 37: Udina Busted

The team made it to the Citadel Tower. The Council kept them waiting in their audience chamber, a very blunt method to display authority and power. Of course to John it was just another way to piss him off. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs; it was Udina coming up the stairs, possible to seize as much opportunity from this as he can. As the Ambassador walked, his eyes and the Spectres' met and the three glared at each other.

"Commander. Sergeant," curtly said by Udina.

"Udina," both Spectres said curtly. The Ambassador walked past John and waited for the council to appear. Tali walked up to John.

"At least your ambassador is here," Tali then saw John form a fist.

"Lucky us," he muttered sarcastically. Tali tilted her head in confusion; John knew was coming nexst.

"I've noticed the animosity you have towards your Ambassador, why do you hate him?"

"He was the one who botched the rescue efforts for Mindoir. Udina was representing Elysium then, when the Batarians attacked Mindoir, he held back protection for my colony. The Alliance could have save more lives if they were there sooner, but because of a stupid political tit for tat with the rep from my colony, people died. My family and friends included."

Tali's eyes grew wide and she frowned at Udina, for causing her boyfriend pain. "That bosh'tet. How can he get away with that?"

Kaiden sighed. "Unfortunately, Udina was also head of parliament back then, before becoming our Ambassador, and there was no evidence that he did anything illegal." Ragan popped his omni-tool up.

"That's where you are wrong," the team looked at Ragan. They thought he was lying so they just disregarded it.

"Also, Mindior was small on power structure, after all who has more priority a small farming colony or the oldest, richest colony? It was the obvois choice for parliament sacrifice the weakest to save the strongest, that's what I hated about politicians. To people like Udian, they don't see real lives that have suffered, they see them as game pieces in their twisted game of chess." John sighed and looked away. "Eventually, they rebuilt Mindoir, but… it just wasn't the same."

Tali came over and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, John," she said sadly. '_Me too,_' he thought.

Finally the three councilors appeared, as always fare removed from the bridge he was standing on, looking over the little people. "Commander Shepard, welcome back," the Asari greeted him. John gave a curt nod, he wasn't in the mood for the formalities; he wanted to go after Saren already. "Thanks to your efforts, if Saren is foolish to attack the Citadel we'll be ready for it."

"Patrols are being stationed at every mass relay linking the Terminus Systems to Citadel space," the Turian said.

"That's it?" John looked at them blankly. "What about Illos?"

"Illos is only accessed through the Mu Relay, deep inside of Terminus Systems, Commander," the Salarian explained. "Any fleet would have to traverse the Terminus for weeks, enough time to start a war."

Udina glared at John. "Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon is secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over." John frowned, this wasn't enough. Saren had a plan to bring the Reapers back and the key was Illos, he needed to get there. Ragan stepped forward and starting talking.

"Councilors, what if I told you that I have proof that Saren is not going to use the Mass Relays but head towards Illos." That caught the Councilors' attention. "Okay, let me explain this," Ragan's omni-tool appears and a full map of the galaxy is shows up. "As you can see all the Relays are connected to one Relay which is located here at the Citadel. If Saren is smart, which he is, he will be going to Illos before anything else. And here is the proof. I recorded this when we were on Virmire."

A recording starts playing, only the audio is heard. The council heard the voice and looked at Ragan and the team. They knew something was wrong because the voice was not a VI but a true AI. Ragan then starts typing on his omni-tool and the image of the Prothean beacon appeared. "This is where we got the record. But now it is destroyed due to the Reaper's possession through the beacon. By possessing it, it showed us that the power it can do. Protheans beacons are next to impossible to destroy but this one was destroyed." The video starts playing and it shows the whole beacon being destroyed.

The Turian councilor pointed his finger at John and Ragan. "You detonated a nuclear bomb on Virmire and you say you can be dsicreet," he said with venom. The Asari nodded and Salarian councilors nodded in agreement.

"What about the Reapers? Saren's is just a puppet, Sovereign is the true threat."

"Only you have seen the Reapers and then only in visions but that recording must be a fake." That made Ragan lifted a fist up. "We won't invade the Terminus systems because of a dream." John was losing ground fast, things was getting desperate he had to stop Saren, everything depeneded on this. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he went forward.

"If Saren finds the conduit, we're all fucked! What part of that don't you understand?"

The Turian looked at Udina, "Ambassador Udina, I get the feeling that those two isn't willing to let this go."

Udina glared at John and Ragan. "There are serious political implications here. Humanity's made great plans due to you becoming Spectres, but now you are becoming trouble than you are worth…"

"So are you Udina. I remembered when you cared about the people but now anymore. Has that Batarians slave run on Mindoir made you become like that." Ragan presses a few buttons and the Councilors saw the proof that Udina was behind what happened to Mindoir.

"You son of a bitch, you just doomed…" Ragan punched Udina in the stomach.

"You sold us out, and now you are sold out. Time for you to rot in prison for the rest of your life," the councilors looked at them and nodded with Ragan.

"Donnel Udina, you are here by stripped of your Ambassador rank on the Citadel under the following charges: Terrorism, Attempt of Terrorism, Negotiating with Terrorists, and Illegal Research Projects of Illegal substance called Dark Matter," the Turian yelled out. "You are going to be trailed and placed in jail for the life. Commander, we will allow you to continue your search about Saren. Please find a way to beat him."

"Thank you for that proof, cuz." John was going to punch Udina but Ragan beat him to it. As they went downstairs, Ragan then grabbed Udina's throat.

"You hurt my family like that again, I will not think twice of sparing you. I will kill you if you do that again," Ragan then let go of Udina and walked out of the Council Chambers.

John made I clear from his body language he was not in the mood for bullshit, but they could understand this was a threat that needed to face and the Council finally saw reasoning. "Good," he looked at them with a smile. "I'm glad that they will allow it."

"Udina deserves to be in jail. He sold us out to the council and they didn't know he was lying. So when the proof came out, they finally realized that Udina couldn't be trusted," Kaiden laughed at that.

"John," John looked up and saw Tali standing before him looking worried. "Hey."

John smiled a little, seeing his Quarian lover always cheered him up. He was mad that Udina betrayed them and was about to go against him until Ragan showed that proof. And that proof made Udina look like a fool. "Hey," Tali sat down close to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. They just sat there quietly, until Tali spoke up.

"So what are we going to do about the Conduit?"

"I saw we blow it up," Ragan then got some stares. "That's my opinion. And everyone has one just like an ass."

"I'm sure there a way to appeal, what about the Alliance?"

John sighed, "Before the proof got out, Udina closed them. After all we've done for him and he wanted it to end. I'm starting to wonder if Udina has it in for me."

Tali looked at him shocked, "How can you say that, John? Sure he is mean at times but he doesn't like…"

"It's because my adopted father…," Ragan spoke up. "Him and Udina never saw eye to eye. So now we just find a way to get the whole thing working again. I'll see if I can get the channels unblocked." Ragan then walks down the hallway and turns left, getting out of the team's sight.

"I hope he succeeds on that. He never let anyone down before and he won't do it now. I know that to be true. And I hope Udina rots in that prison for what he did and try to do," Tali said.

John chuckled a little and kissed Tali. "You always believe in me despite whatever stupid things I do and now you are happy. What would I do without you?"

Tali smiled. "Give me time, I'll think of something," she joked.

"Smartass," John said with a smile.

"Well I am smart and I do have a good ass," Tali giggled and Kaiden shook his head.

The comm opened. "Commander got a message from Captain Anderson. He wants you to meet him at the flus," Joker said.

John got off the floor and helped Tali uyp, he then raised a brow. "Flux? The hell?"

"Yeah, I know. Can you see the Captain as big club goer? Anyway, best not make him wait."

"Thanks Joker," the comm closed.

"Duty calls," the Quarian said.

"Seems so," John said. John waved goodbye to Tali and John and the team made their way to the Flux. John had asked Tali to stay behind, to get the engines up for when they had a plan to get Saren, so Garrus and Kaiden went with him. Flux as usual was absolutely overcrowded with people; it was almost hard to find Anderson. They went in deeper and found Anderson sitting at a table, near the bar. The Captain noticed them, waving for John to sit down with him.

"John, I'm glad you came," Anderson said holing out his hand.

John shook it. "Glad to come. Now I know how you felt."

The Captain sighed. "I know I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you but there was no way to warn you before you docked, I know you're pissed…" He heard John laugh.

"I'm not pissed. Ragan gave proof that Udina was behind Mindoir and that it made the Councilors rethink on trusting him. I knew the plan that Udina was talking was going to be a bad one and the councilors agreed with us on that after Ragan showed the proof. So what's our play? Udina still hasn't updated anything and he won't because he feels that I'm not to hunt down Saren."

"Citadel control locked out all the Normandy's systems, as per the ex-Ambassador's orders. But if we can override it, we can get the Normandy back online, you can be in and out of the terminus before they know it."

John frowned. "Risky, if we do this, you'll be left holding the bag."

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed. You're the only one that can stop him, so I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you, so what's the plan?"

"I can unlock the Normandy from one of the consoles in the Citadel Control Center. You'll have a few minutes before anybody realizes what has happened," Anderson then smiled.

"That's a restricted area patrolled by armed guards. How are you going to get in," Garrus then heard Ragan come up with a datapad.

"I have thought of that. I hacked into the C-Sec Control Center and Communications Outlook Center and unblocked all the comm links. While I was there, I made this message and forward it to the Council. They approved it. So all Anderson has to do is give this to anyone that is patrolling in that Citadel Control Center and we will be good. Provided if the Council finds out that Udina 'didn't' send the message." Ragan placed a smile. "I used Udina's name and data codes that he has. All I had to do is when he punched him, was quickly hack into his omni-tool and got the information needed."

"That's good of you Ragan," Anderson looked at him with some proudness. "Just make sure you're on the Normandy when the systems come back online."

"So, Ragan's message will save them if the Council doesn't find out the lie he made," Kaiden shook his head. "But Captain, you'll be full of holes before you even make it to the console if the Council gives out the bad news. There has to be a way to block that from happening."

"There is but it will require me to stay on the Citadel to do it until the Normandy leaves. I'm sorry cuz, but I will not be joining you to Illos," Ragan smiled. "But I'll be here to kill Saren's Geth if they come. The order came from Udina's office. If I can override it from there, by hacking into his terminal, then you can go."

"As much as I like passion off Udina, you'll be charged with Treason, a capital offense," Ragan nodded his head.

"I know but it will be worth it. Those are the options we have. I break into the ambassador's terminal or Anderson can take his chances with the patrols in Citadel control if the Council finds it fake."

John was silent, Anderson getting killed or Ragan getting tried for treason; both did not sit well with him. "I don't like this… Try hacking Udina's terminal, it's less risky."

"I agree," Anderson said. "Besides, Udina has made this personal, I bet. Then this it's settled. You're read to get the hell off this station."

"I'm ready," John looked at Ragan. "You better be careful, Sergeant."

Ragan looked at him and gave a smirk, "You do well, Dragon." John never head his middle name being translated, and it was a good nickname for him.

The team made their way to the Normandy. Kaiden looked at John.

"Dragon," Kaiden asked with a smirk John chuckled sheepishly.

"Ryu means dragon in Japanese," he said. "My middle name is Ryu."

Once they got out of Flux Garrus looked at them, "So, the thing you said about Ragan being trialed for Treason, what that a real or was that just to make sure no undercover C-Sec officers heard the plan?"

"It was more like both. The Council allowed us to continue and since Udina didn't update the situation, he could. The Council will probably update it pretty soon," John then smirked.

John and the team made it back to the Normandy. The wait was maddening; the crew still couldn't believe that they were 'stealing' – the way John made it sound – the Normandy, especially Pressily who at his station cursing up a storm. Meanwhile John was in the cockpit with Joker waiting for the signal. It was red, which indicated they were locked in place. Upon turning green, it would mean the Normandy is free, they'd be able to leave the Citadel.

Joker shook his head. "This is crazy, I hope you know that."

"I know, but look on the bright side, if we do leave the council will just let us go," John then saw Joker's head turn quickly.

"Yeah, not really a good point. But since when did…" Joker then saw the docking indicator shifted from red to green. The Normandy was now unlocked. Joker blinked. "Holy shit, he did it!"

John smirked, "Good old Ragan, get us out of here, now!" Joker nodded and worked his fingers on the console and maneuvered the Normandy out of the docking area. In mere seconds, it was fully turned around and flying at top speed away from the Citadel. Next stop the Mu Relay.

Joker sighed and set back in his chair. "We're twelve hours to the Mu Relay." John nodded and walked to get ready. The final battle was almost upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Always hated Udina. Had something to do that was wrong and John hated him for some reason in ME3, never liked him, maybe because the John I had was a colonist and Udina was behind the whole thing. Who knows. I just wanted to make an ass out of Ragan. It was a perfect fit to do that.<strong>


	58. Chapter 38: Passion

Chapter 38: Passion

As the Normandy made their way to Illos, John met with Garrus for preparations for the final mission. This was going to be the mother of all missions, and John spared no cost to make sure his people was safe, after all he didn't want another Virmire to happen. But to John, that was a blessing, because without Ragan, Kaiden or Ash would have died if John made a decision. "So how our equipment?"

"All ready, I still can't believe you got Colossus armor, Savant omni-tool and Spectre-class weapons for all of us, not even most militaries have equipment as good as this," Garrus said with a smirk. "How could you afford all this stuff?"

Jane looked at them and shook her head. "Because he has pocketed some loot, when we hit some of the pirate's bases." Garrus stared blankly.

"You're kidding," Jane shook her head. And Ash put a big smile.

"Hey, in my defense, a mission of this size isn't cheap," John said. "Plus, we were stealing from pirates and slavers; I doubt they can play the victim." Ash looked at him and shook her head. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well at least you decided to use it for good, that's something right," Garrus joked. The two men laughed, until Tali walked up to them.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"Nothing, just a stupid guy joke," Jane said. "What's up?" Tali played with her fingers nervously. "Tali?"

"Can I speak to you in private, John," She asked. John scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh, sure." Tali took his hand and pulled his to the elevator. "Tali, what's this about?"

"It's a surprise," she said while pulling John to their cabin and took off her helmet once they got inside and the door closed.

"We're here, so…" John started but was interrupted by Tali's deep kiss on the lips. He blinked in surprise, but then grabbed her waist and pulled her in for deeper kiss. She then decided to surprise him further by kissing his neck. "Wow…" was all he could say before gently stopping her so he could clear his mind.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait any longer," John waved his hand.

"No, no, I like this side of you, it's sexy, but what's this about?" She looked at him and tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly, softly crying. John wrapped his arms around to calm her down. He lifted her head to look her in the eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of the mission," she softly said. "I'm afraid that this is the last time, I can hold you like this. That's why I wanted you here. If we lose…"

"We're not going to lose," John placed his head on her shoulder. "Don't give up hope, we have the best ship, powerful allies that will fight and die for us, and lots of weapons."

"And what if that's not enough," she asked sadly.

"It had to be, Virmire scared me. We're lucky that Ragan helped us save both Kiaden and Ash, but I almost lost you and him. That's why I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're safe, because I love you. And for Ragan because he is like a brother even though he is my adopted cousin. I love you Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Tali smiled. "I love you Commander Johnathan'Shepard vas Normandy." They kissed deeply once again, Tali reached up John's shirt and the Spectre grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure about this," John asked. "Kissing is one thing but…" Tali put her finger on his lips.

"I'm sure, I took precautions. Herbal supplements, antibiotics, and a decontamination until," she said. John raised a brow and Tali pointed up to a big silver cylinder in the middle of the cabin. John was going to task but Tali beat him to it. "Adams, Ragan, and the rest of engineering, I didn't know until they told me."

"I don't know if that's sweet or creepy."

"I had the same feeling," Tali laughed for a few seconds. She then grew serious and turned John head to her face. "I… I can understand if you have doubts… but if I am to die, I want to be able to give myself to the man I love.

"Sharing one's body is one of the most important things a Quarian can do," Tali said. "We don't leave our suits for just anybody, it must be someone they trust and care for. And I never trusted anyone enough for that, not even one of my people, except you…" John was touched, by her statement, he was her first and she trusted him enough to potentially get herself sick to be with him, it was more than he deserved. John kissed her lips.

"Thank you for this privilege, you really are special to me, which is why I have to ask: are you sure you're ready for this," he said.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life…," Tali said. Tali pulled away from John and activated her omni-tool and her suit decompressed. "I heard that most intimate thing for Human is for one to take off the clothes of the other…" John smiled, went to her and took off the arm seconds of her suit, revealing a slender, but toned light purple arm. John took her hand and kissed her to her neck, she moaned and shivered softly. He was behind her and sucked on the back of her neck. "Keelah, John…" John found a little gray dial on the top of her suit's back, he tried to release it but was having trouble. Luckily Tali was more than happy to help him with the seals along her back. With one little twist, the entire chest area along the back split open and feel on the floor, revealing bare toros.

"Beautiful…" John whispered in her ears. Tali blushed. The Spectre wrapped his arms around the Quarian and his hands went down to her lower regions. Tali shuddered as the Human touched her clit, John smirked. This was one horny Quarian, she was already wet to the touch he made his move and dug his fingers in while nuzzling on her back. Tali's moans intensified as John fingered her clit, it was so warm to the touch. He then felt Tali pulls his hand out and faced him.

"No… fair. Why do you get all the fun," she asked breathlessly. Tali's arms under John's shirt feeling the abs and chest. She took off his shirt and kissed him deeply on the lips, she then gave mischievous smile, revealing her sharp canines, which made his manhood swell. She pushed the Spectre on the bed and took off his pants and then his briefs. As long light cock was there greeting her. "Keelah…"

John blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh, y-yeah…" John couldn't understand it, he's been with plenty of women before, had plenty of experience with sex, but the way Tali looked at him, we was all of a sudden bashful. Maybe it was because it was his first time with an alien, or maybe he wanted to be her good, no excellent first time. But then his thoughts were interrupted when three-fingered hands started stroke his cock. "Holy…" John started to shudder in pleasure as Tali stroked him, until he had a release.

"Damn girl, where did you learn that?"

Tali blushed. "Joker let me borrow his human port… I hope that was okay…" John smiled and turned the Quarian woman over and took off the bottom half of her suit. Tali moaned in ecstasy when John went between her legs and licked her clit. "Keelah…" she enjoyed the treatment he was giving her, she never realized how good her first time would be, she yelp in surprised when John's tongue went inside her, the sensation was unlike anything she felt before as she clutched the sheets on the bed tightly. And it stopped, as she saw John get off her. "John…" she whined. John looked back and smirked as he took off his boots and pants and there he stood in all his glory, sweat glistening off his skin, he was beautiful in Tali's eyes.

He went on top of her, sucking her breasts, nuzzling on her nipples, and then a gentle kiss on her lips. "Anyone ever told you have nice tits," he asked. Tali blushed and slapped his chest playfully. They then kissed as Tali tightly wrapped her arms around John's body, hungrily kissing him; her passion fueled by the ecstasy of feeling another warm skin on hers for the first time of her lift.

"Are you ready," he whispered the question. Tali nodded and John thrust into her, she gasped as he pierced her slow, being ever so gentle. Her senses were driving wild with every thrust of his cock, her legs wrapped around and she held him tight as his movements intensified. John grabbed her waists and this time she was on top of him going up and down on his manhood, their fingers were intertwined as they move as one. "God, you're so tight…"

"John, saya sayange kamu. Saya sayang kamu," she said rapidly as they were reaching the climate. It was too much for Tali and she gave loud scream of pleasure. "I'm… I'm," she said. The lovers released together and kissed deeply. John and Tali laid in each other arms and looked in each other's eyes as the air cooled them off, they got lost in each other's eyes. They both smiled as they slowly went to sleep.

Moments later, the intercom beeped waking John up from his slumber; he looked down and saw Tali sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled, he could watch her all day if he was wanting too, and unfortunately time would have that. John kissed her cheeks, and the woman stirred awake. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Hey, sexy…"

John chuckled. "Hey, yourself baby girl." The couple went up and John got dressed, he was the first to fully clothed and went to help Tali, kissing every parts he have to say good-bye, at least for a little while.

Tali giggled. "Okay, I get it; you'll miss my legs, my arms…"

John smirked. "Your neck, your lips, and don't forget…" He stared down at her breasts lewdly. "…the twins."

Tali shook her head as she put on her helmet. She then sighed. "The most amazing night of my life and back stuck in this damn suit…"

"Hey, with or without the suit, you are drop-dead gorgeous… never forget that." Tali hugged him.

"Saya sayang kamu, Jiwa…"

John looked at her. "Jiwa, I don't think I've ever heatd that."

"Jiwa means my light and my hope… it's what Quarian couples say to each other that would risk everything for the other, you are my Jiwa."

John toched his head to her helmet. "And you're my Jiwa also, saya sayang kamu…"


	59. Chapter 39: Illos part 1

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 39: Ilos part 1/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"John came to the CIC of the Normandy, with a big grin off his face. His last moments with Tali had been the best of his life, they had finally made love and the wait was worth it, she was worth it. The Commander's good mood was not lost on the crew as they watch the happy man walk to the cockpit. John made it to the front, where most of the ground team was there.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kaiden looked at John. "You seem happy. Ragan just contacted us from his omni-tool. He is not getting trialed." John smirked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Like you won't believe, my man." Kaiden's eyes grew wide.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You didn't…" he gasped. John's smile confirmed it. "You dog, congrats, but what about…"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""She's fine. So what's up?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kaiden grew serious. "Ragan is heading towards the Mu Relay. But since his IFF on the shuttle is not registered, he won't be able to join us after that. We're approaching the Mu Relay, it's time. Ragan will be monitoring us with a new camera system the Alliance had made. It's still in the prototype stages but it's more advanced than our gun cameras. He will not able to speak through the comms once we go past the Mu Relay." The team watched as the Normandy was getting to the relay. Joker's fingers flowed on the console and there was a huge light blue flash in front of them and the Normandy warped through. It was always a weird feeling traveling through the Mass Relay, it was disorienting and it made you lose sense of time. At the end of the blue tunnel, they saw a green-brown planet, John knew what it was even though he's never been there; it was Illos. As that was not all either, at least a few Geth dropships were in the way.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Huh, must be popular tourist spot this time of the year," Joker said dryly.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Have their sensors picked us up," Kaiden asked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Joker shook his head. "Stealth systems are on, unless we're in their face, they're going to detect us," Pressly spoke up. "I always wondered why Geth don't have windows."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"A beep is heard and Joker turns on the comm link. "Ragan here, I'm requesting docking permission in five minutes. Permission or not?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Permission granted. And Ragan, you don't have to ask for it," Joker said. "You are the best of the best for this crew. And a Spectre no less. Getting Cargo Bay ready for incoming shuttle." As Joker gets the Cargo Bay ready, a shuttle appears. "He must think five minutes is five seconds." John and Kaiden looked at him with wide eyes. The shuttle then enters the Cargo Bay.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Jane, Ragan is back. Get him to his office," John talked over the comm link.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Will do, Jane Shepard out," the comm link is turned off.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface," Joker then sees what Pressly is saying. The team looked at each other, they all had the same thought, it was Saren and he had a huge lead on them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"John frowned. "Take us down, Joker. Lock on those coordinates."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Negative on that Commander, the nearest landing zone is two clicks away," Pressly said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""That's too fare on foot; can't you get us somewhere closer," Garrus asked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""There is nowhere closer! I've looked."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Ragan comes up from the elevator and starts walking down at the cockpit. "What's the fuck is going on?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""We can't land, we have to go by the Mako." Pressly looked at John with wide eyes, it was crazy, the problem was that there was only twenty meters near Saren and the Mako needed at least 100 meters for a drop like that. "I know it's crazy but we need to catch to Saren, like now."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""But John, it's a suicide run! We don't…," Kaiden started.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I can do it," Joker said. The team looked at the pilot. "Trust me."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"John nodded and smirked. "Always did. Kaiden and Garrus…"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'm coming with you," Tali said from behind.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"John frowned and looked back. "No way, Rookie. After what we did, I'm not going to risk your health with a fire fight." Ragan looked at Kaiden with a confused look.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Did I miss something," Ragan whispered.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""They had sex," Ragan's eyes went wide. 'emYou have to be kidding me. John having sex with her and she is not dead. I don't blame him being cautious about her health now,em' Ragan thought./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Tali crossed her arms. "Illos will be full of geth, you know you need me. Besides, I got cleared by Chakwas." John's eyes grew wide and he opened his comm.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Chakwas, explain," John was firm.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Calm down, Commander, she had a clean bill of health, it turns out Humans causes a much less reactions in Quarians, add in the supplements, the antibiotics and the decontamination unit in your room, she shouldn't be sick for a while."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""But…" Tali gripped his arm.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'll be fine, promise."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Fine, but play it safe." Tali nodded. "Head to the Mako, Joker land us on the top of that bastard."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Ragan got in his chair that he normal sits in and starts working on the console.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile on Illos' surface, Saren is walking into a large structure surrounded by Geth. However a noise attracts his attention and he sees the Normandy screaming down from the upper atmosphere. Saren growled, "Damn, I would have thought we have more time… Keep moving! Inside NOW!" Saren and the Geth starts moving inside and the doors are closed.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The Mako drops to the ground, Pressly was right, the descent angle was too step, John activated the tank's thrusters to at least have a chance to not crash. Tali on her end worked frantically to strengthen the Mako's shields. To further soften the landing. At the last second Joker pull the Normandy out of the dive as the Mako rolls to stop just outside the doors as they close. The team gets out and examines the doors in front of them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Damn, so close… it looks like heavy weapons are not going to work on this bunker," Kaiden said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Saren found a way, there must be a security override somewhere in the complex," Tali then heard Ragan's voice.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You might want to hurry, multiple hostiles are coming."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Then we better hurry up and find it." John then starts using a hacking system Ragan gave them but it didn't work very well. The team turned around and had back into the ruins. The ruins were a huge and an impressive sight, single stone cubes and rubble lay around, and everything was covered by strange, brown, alien lichens. Around them larger vegetation grew, which was just as strange to the eye. Alien skyscrapers could be seen as far as the eye could see. But it also caused great sorrow with the team, this must have been an inspiring sight in the past, but now it was constant reminder of what could happen to them if Saren brings back the Reapers.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Glad Ragan gave us these new camera and stuff before he headed back to his shuttle," John then saw Tali shaking a little. "Rookie, you okay?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I just feel like we shouldn't be here… like we're desecrating sacred ground," Tali said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I know what you mean, Tali… no one should be here and the dead should be allowed to rest…," Kaiden then heard a shot ring past them and they quickly went to cover. There geth troopers came out guns blazing. John threw out a grenade and took out two of the three troopers, Kaiden knocked the last one off its feet and blasted it with his pistol. However the team couldn't relax just yet as more troopers, reinforced by Geth shock troopers and rocket troopers appeared. Tali hacked the rocker trooper and the rocket started to blast its allies giving John and Kaiden an opening. John lifte the Geth up with his singularity field and Kaiden shut them down with a warp field.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I think that's all of them," Tali walked out of cover. All of a sudden, a blue energy field hit the ground and Tali was thrown back. John ran over and caught the Quarian before she hit the ground.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Tali, you alright?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Y-yeah, I think. What was that?" Another blast hit the cover they were in and crumbled to reveal two armatures about to fire at them again.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Move!" The team ran as the armature kept firing on the team, blasting craters into the earth. They found a deep trench for cover, giving them the perfect chance to counterattack. John sent out two grenades to stagger the first one's legs. Tali and Kaiden then overloaded its shields and John took pot shots at it with his assault rifle until it fell. Next they faced the second armature, but this one was a little harder as it kept moving in and out of cover. The team then went with a pincer strategy, with Kaiden and Tali boxing the armature from the sides. As soon as the armature had locked on one, the other would hit it, keeping it from attacking. As they whittled down its defenses down to nothing, John came in guns blazing dodging siege pulses, he slid under the armatures legs and was behind it. "Let it have it." The team opened fired until the armature couldn't take it anymore and went down hard.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The team went on their way to a courtyard of some sort, it looked eerie with the husk-like statues watching their every move. So far they didn't meet geth but that didn't mean they weren't there waiting to ambush them. They went up a hill, it was too quiet. "John, something's is wrong, this can't be all the Geth," Kaiden said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Saren could have made a mistake…," Tali said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"John frowned. "No, I don't' think so, Saren's too god of a strategist to just slip up. Kaiden's right." All of a sudden a sharp pain hit John's shoulder, he was on his knee clutching his shoulder.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""John," Tali screamed.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Tali, be on your guard," Kaiden said. Both Kaiden and Tali crowed to protect John from harm as four hoppers made their appearance.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Guys behind us," John said. At the far corner of the courtyard were several troopers, a destroyer, juggernaut and a prime. They were surrounded.p 


	60. Chapter 39: Illos part 2

Chapter 39: Illos part 2

Guns were blazing as the team was in a heavy firefight against the Geth, while Kaiden and Tali were fighting them; John injected himself with medi-gel. The cover they were in shook as the destroyer and juggernaut kept firing, they were boxed in. Without them noticing, a hopper snuck up behind them, only to be smashed against the wall by John. The Spectre rolled his arm a bit, it hurt a bit, but the pain was dulled enough for him enter the fight.

"Tali, hack the Hoppers. Kaiden, you're with me, take out the small fries and the big on." Kaiden and Tali nodded. Tali hacked one of the hoppers; its sabotaging abilities would be useful against the other Geth. John threw a grenade in the middle of the group and it exploded casing the shock troopers to fly and the prime to self-destruct. Kaiden overloaded the destroyer's shields while the hack happer and Tali sabotaged the juggernaut's systems casing the big red Geth to explode taking the destroyer with it. The hopper was back to normal and turned its attention to the team. John trapped it in a stasis field, giving Kaiden and Tali a chance to gun the Geth down. "Good riddance."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, medi-gel took care of the wound. Come on we need to catch up to Saren." Just a little further from the courtyard was an elevator; the squad went inside and went down. The team was amazed at how resilient Protheans technology was, 50,000 years later the machines were still running. The team made it down to the bottom, and were met by more Geth juggernauts, troopers, shock troopers, rocket troopers and a prime. The synthetics took little time to shoot on the team, scattering them. Tali tried to hack the juggernauts, but instead her omni-tool was sabotaged by the prime, making the fight that much difficult. John and Kaiden backed up the Quarian using their biotics. The fight was long and the geth were backing the team into the corner.

"Shit, these bastards don't give up," John ducked into cover, with a bullet barely missing his head. If something was not done they would be trapped, John looked around the battlefield and saw armatures, he had wondered why they weren't moving, but he would figure it out later. "Tali, can you hack those armatures?"

Tali looked at the deactivated geth and smirked. "On it, just watch my back!"

John nodded, "You heard the lady." Kaiden overloaded the rocket trooper's shields, while john blasted the Geth back with his throw field. The prime fired at the duo causing them to return to cover, while the troopers attempted to flank them. "Tali…"

"Another minute!"

John and Kaiden pushed back the trooper before they got them on the side. "We don't have another minute," Kaiden muttered.

"One more code sequence… come on…"

The prime and juggernaut blasted the cover they were in, the cover was almost done. "Rookie!" The armatures started to move and fired at the prime and juggernauts, the troopers stopped advanced and focused on the larger Geth, this gave the team a fighting chance to turn the tides, John lifted the shock troopers with singularity field, and the armatures' siege pulse finished them off. Kaiden and Tali sabotaged the rocket troopers, causing their rockets to explode and taking one of the juggernauts with them. After a while the battle went the other way, and the prime down, the battle was over. "Cutting it kind of close, don't you think, Rookie?"

Tali rolled her eyes. "You try to break the Geth's firewall without it possible turning on you."

"Uh guy? I think we found our way in," Kaiden said. The couple decided to cut their argument short and joined Kaiden. They went up the ramp and were in a room with a console; Kaiden went to the console and worked on getting the bunker open. Just as Kaiden was fast at work, something caught John's eye. A hologram of sorts damaged from years of not being used. John found himself being drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

"… too late… unable to… Invading fleets… no escape…" John's eyes went wide; he could understand it, despite never hearing the language before. The Spectre looked back at the team; they didn't seem to notice what was happening over where John was at. John looked back at the hologram, despite understanding the language, the message was broken up to be useful. "…ot safe… seek… refuge… side archives… alled Reapers… the Citadel… overwhelmed… only hope…" John then felt something on his arm and jumped.

"Keelah… John, it's me…"

"Rookie…?"

"Weren't you listening? Kaiden got the bunker up, we can get Saren now… Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… Let's get back to the Mako." Kaiden and Tali went down stairs and John looked back at the holographic console, it was silent now. "What the hell was that?" John shook his head and went to catch up with the others. The team made it back to the Mako with the bunker up, the Mako rolled down the paths; Saren had enough of a lead on them. As the tank rolled along, there were pods along the walls, knowing how long they been there it was unsettling looking at them, it was tombs as far as the eyes could see. The team continued on their path, no enemies, but that didn't mean they would let their guard down. The tank stopped by a force field, and as soon as they got closer, they were trapped by another force field that comes up behind the vehicle.

"A trap," Kaiden said.

"I don't think it would be one. Hold on, let me see if I can do something about this… dammit. Sorry guys," Ragan's voice was depressed, even on the comm link Ragan would so something that could help but this time, it was impossible.

"I don't think this is a trap," Tali said while getting out of the Mako, and walked over to a door on their left.

"Rookie," John and Kaiden got out and followed the Quarian.

"I'm getting a signal from over here," she said.

"Geth?"

"I don't think so." She pressed a button and the elevator went down, to where the team had no idea.  
>"So the signal, think we can trust it," John asked.<p>

"I think so, the signature is much different from the Geth's. Still we should be careful…" The elevator came to a stop, and the door opened revealing a new room full of pods like the last one, stretching in all directions from them. However, this room was full roots and soil so much that it almost looked like a natural cavern. In the center of the room was a lone terminal, John walked up to it, and it came to life on its own. A holographic light flickered on, it was similar to the damaged hologram he already had encountered earlier. Only this time Kaiden and Tali seemed to have notice it this time.

"You are not Prothean but you are not machine either," the voice said. "This eventuality was one of many that were anticipated. This is why we sent out warning through the beacons."

Kaiden came up to it to examine the hologram. "A VI, but heavily damaged. I don't get what its saying, some kind of strange language."

"It's Prothean, it's greeting us… I think," Kaiden and Tali looked at John.

"You can understand that? All I'm getting is gibberish," Tali said.

"I think it's the Cypher Shiala gave me, somehow I can understand the Prothean." John opened his omni-tool, "Hold on, let me try something."

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you," the VI went on. "Unlike the others that passed recently. Perhaps there still is hope." Kaiden and Tali looked at each other.

"I can understand it now, how did you…," Kaiden then saw John shrugged.

Tali came up to the VI, "Others? Saren was here?"

"Yes, he was trying gain access to the data stored in this terminal, but I had locked him out when I sensed the taint. He had given up and went ahead, I was going to abort all action, but then I sense another. One who was blessed with Cypher and pure."

"And so you activated the force fields. Just who are you," John asked.

"I am a memory of a prothean named Vigil. An advanced non-organic analysis system with personality imprints from Ksad Ishan, chief overseer of the Illos Research Facility. You're safe here for now but that will change soon. Nowhere will be safe."

"You mean the Reapers? What are they?"

"Yes, the Reapers. They are a highly advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships. Every 50,000 years, Reapers enter the galaxy to wipe out the most advance race that is organic. No synthetic race has been targeted. They wiped out one after the other, killing most, and turning the rest and dead into indoctrinated slaves to strip the planets barren of any resources of technology. Protheans were the lasts that have fallen to them."

"Unknown. All you must know is that the Citadel is a trap, the station is an enormous relay that links to dark space, the very edge of the galaxy. When the relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through and all will be destroyed." The team looked at Vigil with eyes of horror, this was worse than they thought. A perfect ambush right at the heart of galactic civilization.

"How the hell did no one notice that face they're on a giant inactive relay," Kaiden yelled out.

"The reapers are careful to keep the secrets of the Citadel hidden that is why they created a species of seemingly benign organic caretakers."

"The Keepers? What do they have to do with the Reapers," Tali asked.

"The Keepers purpose is to maintain the station's most basic functions, enabling the any species to use the Citadel technology without learning its true purpose.

"Making them complacent and off-guard until the Reapers show up," Kaiden added.

"Yes, that was our fate, our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers took control of the Citadel and with the relay network, communication and transportation were crippled and each star system was isolated from one another, making them easy prey. Over the next decade, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they wiped us out slowly but surely."

"Keelah…"

"How do we stop this," John asked.

"The Conduit is the key, before the Reapers attacked, we were on the verge of unlocking the secrets of the Mass Relays. A secret project had been located here, for developing the first Prothean made Mass Relay, one that linked to the Citadel."

"The Conduit isn't a weapon, it's a backdoor to the Citadel!" Tali was angered.

"And then," Kaiden asked.

"We sever the connection all connections with the outside and our facility went dark. We had been able to build up the cryogenic chambers, undetected by the Reapers. However the reapers stayed for centuries, and energy was dwindling. I was designed to supervise the facility, and had been force to shut down more and more stasis pods, until only the top scientists remained."

"You were supposed to protect them, how could you?"

"There was no other choice. The top researchers were key to protecting the cycles, when they awoke, they knew the Protheans race was doomed and so they worked for the next couple years creating a program that blocked the Citadel's control program. When the program is activated it stops the Keepers from activating opening the door, thus keeping the Reapers in dark space."

"Unless Saren succeeds."

"Yes, Saren is using the Conduit, to rewrite the Citadel's control program yet again, this time to allow the return of the Reapers."

"That won't happen," John looked at the VI.

"Take this," it said. The console opened and revealed an optical disc. "When you reach the Citadel's master control, it will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I am only doing what I am programmed to do. You are your cycle's last hope, I pray for you success." The team went back to the elevator as Vigil's terminal went silent. As the elevator was going up, the team was processing everything they heard from the VI, the galaxy was literally in their hands.

"Keelah, all this death… I hope we can honor the Protheans sacrifice."

"I hope so too, Rookie, I hope so too."


	61. Chapter 39: Illos part 3

Chapter 39: Illos part 3

**Citadel Traffic Control of C-Sec**

It was a normal day at Citadel control, it was business as usual monitoring traffic, looking out for anything suspicious. An Asari yawns at her post, it was so boring, and she wished things could get more exciting for one. The only thing that was exciting that has happened was the arrest of Alliance Sergeant who hacked into the Human ambassador's terminal, a Sergeant Shepherd? Shepord? She could not think of the name, nor did she care human names all sounded strange anyway. But to her surprise, the Sergeant was released immediately because the Council said that Human ambassador went behind their backs and forced the Spectre to work against his own race. She wished she was looking for that rogue ex-Spectre Saren though it had to be more exciting than this.

The Asari heard a yawn and looked to her left. One of her colleagues was taking her place at her post. "So any charges, Natal?"

Natal sighed. "Same as always, the occasional traffic jam and the one-off jackass arguing with C-Sec, safe and boring as always."

"Well don't get too comfortable, we have a war on our hands soon, because of that idiot Turian."

"Yeah can't believe that Turian ex-Spectre defied the council, and went after Humanity. So stupid especially that was the Turians best Spectre," Natal said.

"Told you, it was a mistake, never trust someone that was in the First Contact War that hates Humanity become a Spectre when Humanity is a council race." As the two asari talked, the indicator started to beep, Natal went to the console, someone just used the Citadel relay nothing of concern. But then there were more beeps and then more beeps until the Citadel control was a symphony of beeps. In the five hundred years of working at the control, she never seen that much traffic before.

"Oh, Goddess…" her friend said. Natal looked out of the window and her eyes went wide as she saw a swarm of ships jump into the system. There must have been hundreds and thousands of ships ouring out of the relay. And in the middle was huge ship, with a design they never seen before, it look like a black Hanar. It was Sovereign. Slowly they were coming towards the relay and then the tower shook hard, the ships were attacking the Citadel, it was an invasion. She wanted excitement in her life, and she got it and more.

**The Destiny Ascesion**

The Destiny Ascension, the largest and most powerful ship in Citadel Space. Although it was built by the diplomatic Asari, the ship struck fear in the hearts of the Citadels' enemys. This was the ship that stopped the Krogan's advancement into the Widow System. This ship was the pride of the Asari and Council, the first line of defense. But today, it was just any other ship, as the identified Geth ships were pmmeling them with rocket fire. The Ascension would destroy two or more of the enemies' ship, but three more would take their place and continued their onslaught.

"Activate defenses! Seal the stations," the Asari Commander said. The Asari in the ship were rapidly trying on the console to seal the Citadel however the arms were not moving.

"The arms aren't moving! Systems not responding!" the ship shook again, and to the left of the Commander one of the consoles exploded and killed one of her soldiers. This was becoming a losing battle, not even the Ascension would last at this point.

"Damn it, abandon the Citadel, evacuate the Council!" One of the Asari opened the comm.

"Citadel Control! Citadel Control! Do you copy?!"

Nata was in the corner cowering in fear, as she saw a Geth holding her friend by the neck. Her friend tried to struggle out of its hands but the synthetic didn't even budge. The next thing she heard was a gun shot. Natal looked over and saw Ragan aiming at the Geth. The Geth then had their sights on him, but failed when some C-Sec officers came and shot the machines to hell.

"Citadel control clear. MOVE OUT," Ragan yelled at the C-Sec officers, who saluted him and went out fo the room.

"Citadel Control! Citadel Control! Do you copy," the Asari Commander that was on the Ascension's voice was here.

"Citadel Control here," Natal looked at Ragan. He was covering her. "We are sorry to inform you that Geth have gotten into the system. The system is hacked. We can't do anything else."

**Illos**

After driving and fighting the Geth the team made it to an opened area, and at the center was a column of light. The colomn of light was one thing and one thing only, the Conduit, the back door to the Citadel, and the only way to shut down Saren for good. But it would not be easy, Geth surrounded the Conduit, as fare as the eyes can see, form every type from regular trooper, to the bigger models like the primes and colossus. John was quiet impressed, Saren went all out to make sure they didn't stop him, the soldier in him admired his pragmatism, but the man in him told him he need to stop this.

"Keelah…"

"That's a lot of Geth. How are we going to get though that," Kaiden was scared and shaking in his boots.

John sighed. "Kaiden, just stand back and relax."

"You got a plan," Tali looked at him.

"Yep, Rookie, driver all weapons systems to reinforce the shields, and I'll gun it." Tali and Kaiden looked at each other and then looked at John. For once that was a horrible plan but it was a good plan at the same time.

"John, are you unts?! We'll be defenseless, it basically a suicide run," Kaiden said. He knew John long enough to understand that.

"He's right, John," Tali looked at John.

John looked back at them. "Do you trust me?" Kaiden and Tali were silent for a while, this plan of John's, if you could call it a plan had disaster written all over it. But so did the mission at first, flying around to find Saren, where he could hide anywhere in the galaxy, there was no chance of success, but they did so anyway because of John.

"I've been with you for the longest, I'm with you," Kaiden then gave a thumbs up.

"Someone has to make sure my boyfriend stays out of trouble, I'm in too…" The Quarian immediately got to work on the systems of the Mako, directing all energy to the shields and engines. As she typed in the last code, she prayed to the ancestors this plan would work. "Done."

John nodded. "Let's finish this." The time window had started. They had to stop Saren and now was the time to do so. However, the Conduit still seemed to be in some distance. The Mako drove down the hill at full speed, catching the Geth's attention. The Geth went all out, firing guns, rockets, and siege pulses at the tank as the Mako swerved, and jumped trying to minimize the draining of the shields. The computer then beeped, something was happening.

"Energy signature weakening," Tali looked at the console. "It's closing."

"Fuck!" The Spectre pushed it harder, trying get the tank to speed but he was already driving it at the limit the dank offered, anymore and the element zero core could melt down killing everyone inside but he had to, too much was riding on this. The Mako passed two armatures, as they fired a siege pulse at the team, the pulse barely missed them, only for the tank to be hit my multiple rockets.

"Shields at seventy-five… no fifty…!"

"Shit, already," Kaiden was trying to keep calm

John pushed it beyond the limit, the computer beeps, a warning telling the team to slow down the Mako before the core melts down. But they were almost to the Conduit, a little more push and they would be home free, but the Geth had other plans as four Colossi were standing in their way ready to fire siege pulses. Kaiden spoke up.

"Rockets, behind us." The mako shook hard almost flipping over but John was able to regain some control.

"Shields down!" Tali reported and the instruments were going crazy, beeps and sirens were going off, one more hit and they were done. The Colossi fired and without think John activated the thrusters jumping over the siege pulse and the Colossi. There was a buzzing sound as the core indicator reached ninety-eight percent. If the Make could hang on for a little while longer… they were so close…

"Energy is fading, it's closing fast," Tali said. Just one more push, one more push would do it…

"FUCK!" John pressed the button and activated the thrusters final time and was pushed into the light of the Conduit closes and everything goes white.


	62. Chapter 40: Battle of the Citadel part 1

Chapter 40: Battle of the Citadel part 1

She felt like she was being liquidized as the mass effect fields moved across her body. It didn't hurt or anything, it just felt… odd and she wondered if this was what Kaiden and John felt when they used their biotics. Her sense of direction was thrown for a loop, up was down, and left was right, the physical laws didn't matter. Even her sense of time was off, one second felt like a year, it was so alien that she felt scared; she hoped everything would get back to normal soon, and she really couldn't imagine an eternity of this. And then everything stopped, Tali looked around, she saw Kaiden lying across her. In fact, she was kind of jammed between the Human and the Mako's electronic console, which was emitting sparks. She heard a moan, and saw John coming to.

"Everyone okay," he shook his head.

"If you're asking if I'm alive, yeah," Kaiden and his smartass remarks. "I'm going to feel this in the morning."

"Just for the record, John, let's never ever do that again," Tali pointed her finger at the destruction.

"Noted, Tali," John looked for the emergency hatch at the bottom, a feature of the Mako should the tank be upside down, which they now were. He kicked out the panel and crawled out; he waved for the others to follow him. It was an arduous task, but finally they all stood outside. The Presidium was dark and on fire, it was a far cry from the bright and peaceful atmosphere of it before. Corpses and dragon's teeth littered the Presidium as screams of innocents filled the air. It was like a nightmare.

"Shit, did we come too late,"Kaiden asked.

"Don't know, but I'm not willing to find out. Let's get to the Citadel Tower." John opens his comm link, "Hello, this is Commander John Shepard. Any one on this channel?"

"God damn it's good to hear you fucking voice," Ragan's voice was heard. "Where the fuck are you at?"

"Appearently the Conduit was just a backdoor to the Citadel. So we are back on the Citadel. We're on the Presidium. Don't know which part of it though."

"Alright. Let me see here," Ragan starts working for a map. "Meet me at Mindoir's Memorial Plaza. I'm correct, it might be north of your position because I have you tagged on the map. You're in Diafa Plaza."

"Negative. We need to get to the Citadel Tower," Ragan's eyes lit up.

"Okay, I'll meet you there. And Dragon, kōun."

John closes the comm link and the team made their way to the Citadel's next plaza, saw dragon's teeth go down and release husks. As soon they reached the ground, they attack. "Don't have time for this shit…" He lifted the three husks with a singularity field and three them off the ledge.

The team made it to the elevator; the elevator ride was slow – as always, it must have been like a loading screen on a game and when you press the home key, it freeze the loud and make it longer when you get off of it. Tali tapped her feet impatiently wishing the elevator could go faster, she started wondering if elevators were built like this on purpose. John looked back at the restless Quarian and gripped her head. "Something wrong Rookie," he asked.

Tali sighed. "Just thinking, what if we are too late? I'll never see my home again…"

"Hey, you will, I promise."

Tali gripped his hand tightly. "I hope so…" the elevator shook, almost making the team fall to the ground. "Keelah, what wa that?" John went to the elevator control, only to find it not responding.

"Shit!"

"Uh, John… look," Kaiden pointed at the window. The Spectre looked behind him and saw the Citadel starting to close, and something huge slowly coming down to the center of the Citadel. It was Sovereign, Saren was much closer than they thought. The Reaper latched itself to a tower, and stood there waiting for the start of their invasion. John took his gun.

"Activate your mag boots, we're going to have to do this the hard way." John shoots the elevator window and the team jumped out letting the mag boots latch on the metal surface. The walk began; they had kept close to the elevator shaft so far. Suddenly the elevator darted beyond them, and came to a stop some meters in front of them. The team went to cover. Glass splintered and Geth emerged from the elevator. The Geth set up their personal shield, which made it difficult to get a bead on the sythetics, and the rocket troopers gave cover as the regular troopers tried to flank them. Tali took control of the rocket troopers and it started on firing on its allies, taking their attention away from the squard. Kaiden sabotaged the troopers and John shot the rocket trooper let them go on ahead.

The tubes seemed to go on forever, as the squad they rushed forward taking on Geth after Geth after Geht. As soon as they get to the edge of the exhaust tubes, a Krogan clone and a destroyer came out to greet them. The Krogan charged at the team, with the team firing on the charging clone but the krogan had back up as the destroyer fired its heavy weapon, scattering the team. John took the blunt of the Krogan's charge, as he was now pinned to the wall.

"John," Tali said alarmed.

"Tali, focus on the destroyer. John can handle himself." Tali reluctantly focused on the destroyer, sabotaging its system with Kaiden. When the Geth had no tricks to use on the duo the Geth charged. Kiaden and Tali rolled out of the way. The Geth ran into the Korgan who had John pinned to the all and crashed into the clone, making him release the Spectre. John returned the favor and lifted them both with a singularity field and three them off the station. The rest however didn't last, as more geth fired on the team, John threw a couple of grenades to thin the herds and Tali and Kiaden finished them off with their guns. The squad finally could break through, towards a large open space, where a Geth dropship was waiting for them.

"Aw, come on!" John complained. The dropship dropped endless waves of Geth, all firing at the team. "This is starting to piss me off!"

"John, turrets," Kaiden said. John saw the three turrets in front of them. "We could use them against that dropship."

"Those turrets are old! I'm not even sure we can get them to work," John agreed with Tali on this.

"Well, it's a good thing we got our resident genius here," Kiaden pointed at Tali.

"Thank you so much," she said sarcastically. John and Kaiden gave the Quarian cover with their biotics. Tali ran over to the first turret and worked her fingers, the first turret activated and fired on the dropship. John threw out grenades to give Tali more breathing room as she ran over to the second turret. The Geth took shot at the Quarian while she was trying to activate the second turret. Tali took cover and hacked the trooper to give herself more time, while Kaiden sabotaged the Geth.

The second turret active and joined the first into attacking the dropship. Tali ran to the last turret, this time things went relatively faster as the geth seemed to dropped much slower due to the damage the ship sustained. When she activated the third gun, the dropship, already hammered by two of them, tried to start and retreat. However it did not go far. A well placed shot ripped apart the ship's underside. The ship sparked and in spectacular fashion went like a fireball.

John whistled. "Nice one, rookie." He then smirked.

"Thanks, that fetl good." The team went forward into another winding corridor until they made to an open area, as John took his step a huge rocket was heard towards him. John's eyes went wide and jumped back into cover as the whizzed by "You alright?"

"What about this area," Tali asked pointed to an area to the side. "If we can make it there, we can bypass the turrets and get into the Tower form there. Ragan did say he will be meeting us there."

"Nice, but we'll have to be very careful, stick to cover and fight when you need to." Kaiden and Tali nodded. The team quickly ran to the first cover near them as the Geth turrets fired a barrage of rockets at them. They quickly ran cover to cover; only fight the troopers to keep them off of them. Tali hack a couple Geth to keep the troopers occupied; they knew the troopers were there to flush them out to cover for the turrets to take care of them. After a while, the team made it to the side corridor, they were home free. John opened the hatch, Kaiden and Tali dropped down first, with everything cleared John dropped last in to the Council Chambers. Just like the Presidium, the Council Chambers was dark only lit by several fires. Most of the trees in the small park areas were burning, as were several electronic panels. There were a couple of bodies scattered around the Chamber, along with several destroyed Keepers, no doubt Saren knew of what happened to them. And at the center was Saren, in front of a holographic display. And there was Ragan, down next to Saren and not moving.

"He's opening the Citadel relay," Tali said.

"Shit let's go," John said. It was time for the final battle.


	63. Chapter 40: Battle of the Citadel part 2

Chapter: Battle of the Citadel part 2

The team rushed forwards, to stop Saren from starting the new cycle of genocide in their galaxy from happening. Just as they were close, a gunshot made the team scatter to cover, John looked over the cover and saw Geth coming together to surround the Turian. Saren looked back at them, with a smug smirk on his face. "Ragan has failed but still alive. Commander, I was afraid you wouldn't show."

John frowned, "I'm here now." Saren looked back, staring at the Reaper in the middle of the Citadel. The look on his face had an almost reverence to the creature, it disturbed the team.

"Beautiful, isn't it? In the next few minutes they will come and the galaxy will change forever," Saren then saw Ragan move his arm but steps on it. "I don't think so Human." Saren looked back at the team with a cold look. "You've lost. You know that don't you."

"Whatever, you will died just like Sovereign will," John growled then then saw Ragan grab a M-3 Predator.

Saren scoffed. "You see? This is what I'm trying to save the galaxy from, The stubbornness, foolishness and arrogance," he growled. "You have the vison like me, you know what the Reapers are going to do and yet you fight me!"

"At least I'm not the one who betrayed the Council. You attacked Human colonies only and this is why, the Reapers are controlling you because Humanity is the second advanced race and you wanted them destroyed. I fight because with the Reapers there is no future, do you honestly believe you're the first organic to have those thoughts? If appeasement really worked, why aren't their species with us?"

Saren was taken aback from him. "I…"

"Because the Reapers killed them, all of THEM! What you are doing is opening the door to our own extinction and the Yagh will the ones that will be fighting next and die. And then all races will be destroyed!"

"Maybe… now, you are wrong! Sovereign saw that you would blind me to the truth and so he's given me the gift, he has upgraded me!"

"You let Sovereign implant you?! Are you insane," Ragan said.

Saren glared at Ragan. "No Human, I am the sanest person in here, I am the pinnacle of evolution a fusion of Organic and Synthetic, the strength of both and the weaknesses of nither," Saren said. "You should join me, John. After all you are in love with a species that has started down the same path, isn't that right, Quarian?"

Tali growled, "Bosh'tet! It's not the same; these implants are for our survival only, not to become the abomination you have become."

John scoffed. "Don't waste your breath on him, Rookie. He's too far gone for reason. I rather fight, Saren, I may die but at least I'll die with my dignity intact, that's my choice!"

Saren growled darkly, "So be it, I give you a gift, the birth of a true Utopia and you spit it back in my face. You are the threat to this new era and must be eliminated! Kill them!" The Geth rallied and charged the team. For good measure, rocket drones were summoned to make the battle much more difficult. Tali and Kaiden sabotaged the drones making them all fall in a blaze of glory. John threw a couple of grenades at the approaching Geth, it went all out but one, a rocket trooper that was firing on the team. The Spectre then raised the Geth off the ground with a lift field and Kaiden shut it down with a warp. A gun shot is heard and the team looked at Ragan, who looking for Saren. Saren was nowhere to be found.

Confused at a bit desperate the team looked around. "What in ancestors' name is going on," Tali asked. "He can't just disappear in thin air!" Suddenly, she caught a motion at the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Saren on his hoverboard. "Keelah, behind up!" The hover board fired missiles at the team, John and Kaiden came up and raised a barrier to protect them from the impact. The impact was becoming too much and the squad fell back.

"You're becoming a nuisance, Commander," Saren growled before something went through his chest and was pulled until he broke the chain.

"I could say the same thing, Saren!" John said while throwing a warp field. Saren flew around between the fire of his assault rifle and the missile fire of his hoverboard. The team took fire at the Turian, but he was too fast to hit and too maneuverable, as Saren could just fly in behind them and flush them out of cover, which he did quite often. Tali sabotaged his board, making it hard for Saren to control, while John and Kaiden pummeled him with gunfire, however at best they were only able to drain his shields. Saren's board recovered from the Sabotage much faster than Tali though, and the fight continued.

"This is nuts, we'll be worn out before we get anywhere with him," Kaiden was breathless. John looked out of cover and saw Ragan was waiting for Saren to make the wrong move so he can jump from the ceiling and attack Saren. Seeing Saren hovering waiting for the team to come at them, Kaiden was right they need it to end it and fast.

"Kaiden, Tali, new plan. You two hit the board, I hit Saren, Ragan will finish him. Give him everything you got!" Tali and Kaiden nodded and went on the offensive, attacking the ex-Spectre with a combination of gunfire, biotics, and tech abilities. Saren worked hard to dodge the Normandy's team's aggressive advances, however the Turian made one mistake: taking his eyes off Ragan and John, as the Humans was above and behind him, John pummeled Saren with warp fields. Then he hears a beep, he was stressing the board from all the dodging and the system was failing. "Keep it up!" The team continued the onslaught, hitting Saren and his board with everything they had, staggering him as bullets, biotics and tech hit him. Ragan then jumps from the ceiling and kicks Saren in the head. John glowed a brilliant blue and landed the final shot from this throw field. The biotic field hit him hard in the back the Turian fell from his board. Ragan quickly jumps off the board and shoots Saren in the leg. It and his body fell below the bridge, leaving the tired squad sighing a breath of relief as least for now.

John walked up to the control terminal and activates this omni-tool, uploading Vigil's data file. The team waited anxiously for the code to take effect hoping they stopped Saren in them. "Come on… come on…" Then a beep sounded, the program had been approved, John worked fast and typed in the code. They heard a large groan coming from above them; the team looked up to see the Citadel's arms starting to open. As John gets the comm channel open the first thing is a mayday call from the Destiny Ascension. Their shields were failing and their engines are offline, they also mention that the Council is on board. The comm opened.

"Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, John," John said.

"I'm here Joker."

"I'm sitting with the entire Arcturan fleet, all ready to kick ass and take names! We can save the Ascension! Give the word and we'll send the cavalry in!" Tali spoke up.

"Are you sure about this? You'll have a lot of casualties, Human casualties.

"This is bigger than us or the Council, Sovereign is a threat to the entire galaxy," Kaiden said. Ragan shook his head.

"Save the council, and win the war. Sure there will be casualties but this is war, Kaiden. And if you let the council die, then humanity will be labeled as terrorist like Cerberus," Ragan had a point. John closed his eyes, thinking about his next move, sure he didn't like the Council, they've been a pain in the ass since he became a Spectre until Udina was placed in prison. Always criticizing his actions, or the choice he made, it would be so much easier to just let them die and focus on Sovereign. But life wasn't that easy, it was about what was right. He made his choice.

"Go help the Destiny Ascension, as much as I don't like them, we need them, go save them," Ragan and Tali smiled at John.

"Aye, aye sir," Joker then close the comm link.

"I hope the council appreciates this," Tali said.

"They will, after all they owe us," Kaiden said. The team felt a rumble; they cover their eyes as a bring red glow covered the Council Chambers. Then a large angry growl filled the air, as the platform they were standing on shatters and dumps the team into the field below. The team got up as they saw red sparks filling the area; it glowed, and began to fly around in the room, until growing into red lightning coming from Saren.

"Keelah…," Tali gripped John's arm.

"What the hell…?" Both Ragan and Kaiden were shocked. Saren's body is raised off the ground as it becomes infused with the bolts, stripping plates, skin, and muscle only leaving bone remaining until an explosion slams the squad against the walls. When the team came to, Saren's body was gone, but the feeling of foreboding was in the air as the team got up, weapons drawn ready for anything. A streak of red light caught the team's eyes and just as quickly disappeared from their sight, and then it happened again making the team nervous. A bright red energy exploded behind them making them fall to the ground, now they were facing their target, and their eyes went wide as they saw the enemy attached to the wall staring at them with an ominous red glow.

"Saren," John was in complete horror.

**"I AM SOVEREIGN AND THIS STATION IS MINE!"** The abomination once known as Saren attacked.


	64. Chapter 40: Battle of the Citadel part 3

Chapter 40: Battle of the Citadel part 3

**Council Chambers**

"Well shit," John could say as the team fired at Sovereign, but its rapid jumps made it impossible to get a proper aim at him. Ragan then decided jump on the walls and starts jumping towards the machine. But that ended when Sovereign shot a biotic charge at him. Hitting Ragan so hard, that he flew into the all, cracking it so badly that the place was rumbling. Biotics helped a little, but Sovereign's own mass effect field, broke it out. Sovereign latched onto the and rapidly fired red bullets everywhere making cover all but useless. Ragan gets out of the wall, and jumps towards it but this time he evades the bullets and throws an arc grenade at Sovereign, crippling it to fall down on the ground but that didn't last long because it jumped back onto the wall and start attacking Ragan in hand to hand combat.

John threw a couple of grenades at Sovereign, causing multiple explosions after Ragan jumps off the wall, but it didn't slow down the Turian husk as latched to the floor next to the team. It moved slowly, never taking its soulless eyes off the team, it moved like a predator stalking its prey. The team moved also never taking their eyes off Sovereign. Suddenly, John and Kaiden blasted Sovereign with a warp fields while Tali were trying to overload its shields and Ragan was using his pistol to stun it. Sovereign jumped, blasted a stream of red energy, separating John from the rest of the team. With the Spectre alone, the husk pursued him, practically ignoring Tali, Ragan, and Kaiden. John moved to get some breathing room, and Tali and Kiaden shot the husk trying to get it attention but Sovereign was relentless in its pursuit blasting John.

"Cover me," Ragan quickly jumps over Sovereign and starts attacking with his omni-blade.

A few of the blasts missed as Ragan bobbed and weaved, however John got careless and hit wall as Sovereign fired off multiple shots after throwing Ragan to the wall and turned its attention back to John. John raised his barrier as several of his red fireballs hit the Spectre. But the force was too much shattering his barriers and some of the bullets hit him square the chest. John was thrown back and hit the wall hard. He shouted in agony clutching his chest, it was like he was melting from the inside out.

"JOHN," Kaiden and Tali said coming to his side. Ragan quickly recovers and slams the Turian husk to the wall.

**Outside the Citadel**

Meanwhile, things were taking a turn for the worse as the Destiny Ascension was getting battered by Geth Ships. The Turian ships were all but destroyed, and the Geth swarmed though their defenses like it was nothing. All hope was disappearing right before their eyes, only the goddess – if you were an Asari – could save them now.

"Captain, we're getting more activity from the Mass Relay," an Asari said.

"Oh Goddess no… please don't tell me the Geth have reinforcements," the captain said in horror. It was going to be hell if it was more reinforcements.

The navigator shook her head. "No, it's not Geth. It's… reinforcements from the Alliance!" The Mass Relay revealed a whole squadron of Alliance frigates, fighters and a few dreadnoughts flying at full speed, firing at the Geth ships. The Geth tried to react accordingly firing on the Alliance ships but the Humans came in hard and fast with the Normandy leading as the tip of the spear.

The comm opened. "Destiny Ascension, you're all clear. I repeat: you're all clear," Joker said then heard them cheering.

"This is Captain Alat of the Ascension, thank you Humans and may the Goddess bless you," she put on a big smile and started crying for joy. Not only did she survive this but now she was glad that the Humans were helping no matter what. The Destiny Ascension moved off the battle field, as Alliance ships moved in to take on Sovereign. Half of the remaining Turian ships split off, one side to protect the battered Ascension and the other helping support the Alliance.

"This is Admiral Hackett to all ships, the Citadel is open. Unload on that metal bastard!" The first on in there was the Normandy, followed by a dozen of frigates and fighters firing on the Reaper.

**Council Chambers**

Sovereign prowled around John like a predator almost like it was taunting him, the Spectre wasn't surprised he was completely at the husk's mercy. Ragan was nearly killed by an impaled to the lungs that were burnt, but he got up from the ground and charged at it. The husk quickly does a swift kick but Ragan blocks it and does a crown attack on the head. Tali and Kaiden fired at it, but at this point they were like mosquito bites as Sovereign just fired a red bullet to keep human and the Quarian from pestering it. Sovereign looked at Ragan and lunged at him. This was it, he was going to die.

"RAGAN," Tali screamed. Then a miracle happened Sovereign dropped to the ground, glowing red, howling in pain. John was confused at first, but then looked out the window and saw the Normandy and other ships swarming the Reaper. Sovereign couldn't protect itself and possess Saren's body at the same time; it was putting a strain on the Reaper.

"Ragan, attack it," John ordered. Ragan ran up to the husk and started punching and kicking it. "It's losing it… now's our chance… kill Sovereign." Ragan then stops for a while and pulls out a grenade and throws it at the husk. John shakily raised his hand and caught the husk in a singularity field after being blasted by a shotgun, which made the husk fly to the other side. He lifted it above the ground and held it there. Immediately, Kaiden and Tali raised their guns and fired until their guns over heated. Ragan then went up to it and started attacking the husk with his sword. Feeling its victory slipping away, Sovereign grew desperate and charged energy preparing to fire at Ragan and John pointblank, if it was going to die he was going to take the Spectres with it. With Ragan still in pain, he couldn't move that much and quick enough. '_Shit,_' he thought

"Ragan," Kaiden thought fast and engulfed the husk in a biotic field that started to eat away at the husk. Tali came in clos with her shotgun and blasted it until it overheated. Ragan then took his sword and throw it at the husk's chest, impaling the heart with three blades that came out of the handle.

"Get away from him," Tali growled, Sovereign growled angrily and swung at the Quarian but Ragan grabs the arm and breaks it off. "Thanks." Ragan nodded and then took the sword out of the chest and started doing a fast beat-down on it.

John glowed blue and hit Sovereign with the strongest biotic field he could muster, blowing it back on the grass. Sovereign, then started to screech an inhuman screech until it was laying on the ground, twitching only slightly. Suddenly, the red energy that so far had been held inside it engulfed it turning into a bring blaze. Finally the screeches stopped as the blaze stopped only leaving ashes behind.

**Inside the Citadel Arms**

A red stream from the Reaper fired at the Alliance, the Normandy barely dodges the blast as the ship climbed. However the ships at the Normandy's flack were not so lucky as they red beam sheared through them easily.

"Dam it, we just lost Seoul and Madrid!" Sovereign was not down yet as it fired wildly at the squadron, becoming desperate at it returns fire and just one shot severs an Alliance cruiser in half. "It's too strong! We need to retreat!"

"Negative, we retreat we may never get another chance," Hackett said. "Keep at it!"

"Sir! Something is happening to Sovereign!" The beams of energy stopped abruptly as the ship started to glow red sparks and the light on the Reaper went off, it lost power. Next, because it lost power its balance and started to fall, this was the chance they were waiting for. "Its shields are down!"

Hackett nodded. "All ships, give it everything we got, blow that metal bastard back to the black hole it came from!"

"Aye, aye sir." The fleet opens fire and Joker swings the Normandy into a hard turn. The ship fires one missile that goes straight though Sovereign. The missile damage causes secondary explosions that tears Sovereign apart and it explodes. Cheers roared through the comms as they saw Sovereign get torn apart, however little did they know a small piece of the Reaper was heading right for the Council Chamber.

"Normandy to ground team. Normandy to ground team. Get out of the Council Chambers. A piece of Sovereign is heading over there," Joker yelled through the comm. There was no answer.

**Council Chambers**

"Hell of a fight, eh?" Kaiden was exhausted. Ragan looked around and sat on the ground. John tried to laugh but ended up panting. His chest hurt like hell from all the running.

"Something to tell the kids." Ragan said trying get up. Tali helped him him, holding him up against one of her shoulders. Kaiden gets John up and Tali and Kaiden switch people. Kaiden had Ragan and Tali had John.

"Are you all right," Tali asked concerned.

"I'm… ugh." A wave a pain hit him. "I've been better." He looked at Tali, as she was touching his side. "Besides, I should be asking you that…"

"Nothing medi-gel can't patch up." The team looked out of the window, looking as Sovereign was nothing more as a bright fireball and random parts floating out into space. They have done it, they defeat a threat 50,000 years in the making on the first part. After months of chasing Saren, after several painful revelations and hard battles, after too painful sacrifices and many disappointments, things were at an end. Even if this victory was temporary, that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it now. The Reaper threat is still out there and they just defeat one. There are more to be dealing with and more pain to come.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it," John asked.

"I'm glad that it's over now," Tali said softly.

John kissed her. "I know, Rookie… At least we have the team ready now." Tali and Kaiden nodded. However their victory was short-lived as they saw a piece of Sovereign flying towards them at high-speed. John's eyes grew wide; there wasn't enough to get everyone out of the way in time, so he did the only thing he could think of… he biotically pushed Tali and Kaiden out of the way but Ragan grabs him and throws John towards the team.

"Ragan," the team said alarmed. The window burst and a huge fragment of Sovereign's leg came darting through it.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE," Ragan yelled before the fragment impacted his location at the top of the Citadel Tower. A moment later, an Alliance team led by Anderson comes through the wreckage looking for survivors, the former captain looked around the Chambers and shook his head, what was once the heart of galactic civilization now lay in ruins – the very seat of the Council had been reduced to a mess of collapsed structures and debris of now dead Reaper.

"Captain, we found survivors!" Anderson walked across the ruined Chamber, careful to not trip over the debris. As he turned a corner, he saw three people he recognized, Tali, Kaiden and John. The Quarian was on her knees crying into her hands at Kaiden had his hand on her shoulder trying to console her and John had his arms wrapped around her. But something was wrong, if those three were there, so should Ragan.

"Kaiden, what happened here? Where's the Sergeant," he saw John low his head. Anderson feared the worse.

"H-he… he… oh Keelah…," Tali said in tears. Kaiden spoke up.

"He got John out of the way, he saved his life and John pushed out of the way and saved our lives," he close his eyes and tears came down.

"No…," Anderson looked at the debris in horror, they may have stopped Sovereign but not without a cost.


	65. Chapter 41: Aftermath of the Battle

Chapter 41: Aftermath of the Battle

Tali kept digging and dug some more hoping to the ancestors her lover's cousin was alive somewhere. She couldn't believe that Ragan was dead, she couldn't, they survive Cerberus, they survive the Thorian, the Rachni, Benezia and Saren. All the hardship he endured, only for him to be killed, she couldn't believe, she wouldn't believe. "Please… please be alive, Ragan," she mumbled to herself. "We can't… lose you. Please…"

Kaiden looked at the Quarian with pity in his eyes, he knew where she was coming from, Ragan wasn't just his Commanding Officer but he was also his best friend. But even he had to face the fact that Ragan could be gone, a thought he hated. He looked back at John and Anderson; they looked lost and distant, even as they were trying to find Ragan's body. The grim reality if the situations was beginning to sink in for him. Kaiden walked up to Tali and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tali…," he said softly.

"No Kaiden, Ragan's alive, I know it," the Quarian kept digging into the debris.

"We've been looking for three hours now, Tali, and we still haven't found him," Kaiden looked back at John and Anderson. "Even if he was alive, he had more than likely succumbed to his injuries by now…" Tali continued to dig through the debris, ignoring Kaiden, she tried to pull a huge beam from the pile, but it wouldn't budge, she tried and tried, until her strength gave out. Now on the floor, looking at the concentration of rubble, the overwhelming feeling of despair hit her gut as if a Krogan punched her. Ragan was lost, she would never again here him call her 'friend', as would never hear the way he spoke to defend her on the Noramndy, and she would never see his smile... Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tali…" Tali immediately looked up, thinking she heard Ragan's voice, but nothing was around. Was her grief so bad that she was now hearing things? But then… "Tali…" She looked around, she wasn't going crazy; she was hearing Ragan's voice. Suddenly, there was a noise from beyond the rubble and wreckage, it was the unmistakable noise of debris being disturbed coming from her side. She ran to the disturbance, almost tripping over the debris, until she got to the wreckage and saw a hand underneath; she pulled out some of the wreckage until she revealed Ragan's face, full of cuts and bruises and cover in blood.

"Keelah, John! Kiaden, Anderson, John!" She immediately began to pull the debris from him. "Ragan, please hang on, please… please…"

"Tali, I'm so sorry…," Ragan said weakly.

"Hush, you pribadi, you can apologize after we get you out…"

"That's just it," Ragan coughed blood. A tell-tell sign that his heart, lungs, and other organs were destroyed. "I'm not going to make it." His eyes went blank and his face was cold. Tali looked at him and checked for a pulse but felt nothing. Ragan was dead. He died for saving John and the others from this nightmare but now he died."

Moments later, Kaiden, John, Anderson and two rescuers went to help the Quarian dig Ragan's dead body out; but some miracle he was alive to give his final message to Tali. After getting the dead body, Anderson called the medics in, helping to get him back alive if they can to Huerta Memorial Hopsital. Fiv minutes they got to the hospital, they brought him back alive. He stayed in the hospital for the next couple days, Ragan would be recovering, but it was such the cost of victory. When Ragan recovered enough, the Spectre soon received a call from Anderson, the council wanted to speak with him and John.

"Anderson," John greeted. "What this about?"

"Don't know, although I have a sinking feeling it may be because of what we did, to get to Illos," Ragan laughed at Anderson.

John frowned. "That's bullshit, if we didn't get the Normandy we would all be dead."

"you know that I now that and Ragan knows that but him hacking into a computer is still not allowed. The Councilors only postpone his trial, probably. And I'm not sure the Council or the Alliance will see it that way." Anderson sighed. "Oh well, at least he was able to end his career with a hang. I suppose there was worse ways."

"Try the electric chair," Ragan said. "That's one way I wanted to die and now I really do if the Council will just hold onto false hope promises."

John lowered his head. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? I came up with the idea – didn't I? – you just took the advice, I should be punished not him," Anderson pointed at Ragan.

"You won't be facing this alone, if you go down, I'll go down there with you," Ragan said. John nodded with them.

"Shepards…"

"It's the least I can do, after everything you did for me, saving my life on Mindoir, taking in two angry punk kids for all these years, I'm not leaving you with bag," John stated.

Anderson chuckled lightly. "So stubborn… oh well, I know better than to argue with you. John, no matter what happens, in my book, you're a goddamn hero." John smiled. "Same with you Ragan and the whole crew of the Normandy." Ragan shook his head.

"Thanks, old man," John said.

"No problem, little punk," Anderson said. The trio went to the Council Chambers, the Chambers was still a mess from all the fighting, but it was coming along faster than anyone though. '_Ah, the benefits of power,_' John thought. The first one they met was the new Ambassador, Pete Morris, the ambassador had almost a smug look on his face, no doubt happy about whatever punishment they were possibly going to get for Ragan's stunt. John really wanted to wipe that look off his face, but he looked back and saw Anderson and Ragan shaking their heads, the Spectre hesitantly relented he may be stripped of everything, it was probably best not to make it worse. Finally the Council made their appearance look no worse for wear, even though they were close to dying a few days ago.

"Ambassador, Sergeant, Captain, Commander," the Asari started. "We have gathered you here to recognize the enormous contributions of the Alliance forces in the war against Sovereign and the Geth."

John, Ragan and Anderson looked at each other; it looked like they weren't in trouble after all. Morris' expression however changed, not doubt disappointed with not seeing them being punished. "Many humans lost their lives to save all of us, brace and courageous lives so we might live," the Salarain said.

"There is no greater sacrifice, and we share our grief over the loss of noble men and women," the Turian said. He had his head bowed.

"We also owe you a great personal debt. One we can never repay," the Asari said. "You saved not just our lives but the lives of billions.

"And though we can't bring them back, we can honor them through our actions," the Turian's head lifted up with a smile. Ragan and John never seen him smile.

"Humanity has shown it is ready to be protectors of the galaxy. You have proven to be worthy to join the ranks our and serve beside the Citadel council." The humans looked shocked, they knew they had done were good, but never in their wildest dreams would they be asked to join. Upon hearing the news, John saw Morris' eyes lit up and instantly rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"On behalf of humanity and Alliance we thank you for this horror and humbly accept," Morris said. His British ascent made Ragan look at him with a raised brow.

"We will need a list of potential…," the Salarian said before being interrupted by John. Now it was everyone's turn to look at the Spectre.

"Actually, I know who would be a good choice," the councilors looked at each other.

"Who," the Asari asked.

"Anderson," John said simply. Morris and Anderson looked at him.

"Anderson, he's not a politician," Morris growled.

"Exactly, we've got enough of them on the Citadel. What we need is someone straight forward. Humanity needs someone looking out for their best interests, not trying to further their own agenda," John glared at Morris. "You are just as bad as Udina. And Anderson is the most honorable, trustworthy person I know, he'll do us proud."

The Asari smiled. "I think it's an inspired choice. The council welcomes him with open arms, should he accept." Anderson blinked for a minute; the older man had to take a moment to process this endorsement of John. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back, John nodded and smiled. Ragan nodded and gave him a thumbs up. That is when he realized, they weren't doing this just to screw Udina, but they really believed in him.

"Uh, I'm honored, Councilor. As Humanity repetitive, I'll do everything in my power to help you rebuild and help with wars," Anderson said.

"Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new beginning for humanity and the council," the Turian said.

John smirked. "Then I got work to do," he said as he walked out.

"I'm sorry, but there is another matter at hand. Cerberus wants to join with the Alliance because after Sovereign's attack, Human colonies have gone dark," the Turian said. "We have accept their offer if we have someone placed as a spy. Tell us who the spy should be."

"Make it Ragan, good infiltrator, took down three geth units without getting hit with only his martial arts," the council looked at Ragan and nodded.

"He is that qualified then we need to him there today. He will be transferred. We don't know if Cerberus is hiding this by saying it is because of the Human colonies but he don't know. That is why Ragan will be leaving your crew."

"Understood, Councillor. But that means you have to revoke his Spectre status."

"No that won't be necessary," the Salarian said. "He will be a spy, he won't join Cerberus officially."

John walked away and saw Tali waiting for him at the entrance. "So how long were you watching?"

"For a while…," she then saw Morris walking over to the couple; he gave a cold glare at John as he brushed past the Spectre. "I think you've made him angry."

"A bonus," he said with a smirk. He then grew serious, Saren and Sovereign were gone, they had won, but it would mean Tali going back to the fleet. "So I guess, this is where we say goodbye?"  
>Tali hugged him. "No."<p>

"But what about…?"

"My people are very important to me, and I have to do what's best for them. But with the Reapers still out there, I realized that staying with you is what's best for my people. That is why I got transferred to the Normandy."

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear that, Tali, but won't you…?"

Tali placed her finger on John's lips, "I'll risk it. I don't care if I get homesick."

"What about the Geth data?"

"I still plain on giving it to my people. It's important that they get it. But after that I'm coming with you, though it will take some time…"

"Why's that? We can just go now on the Normandy."

"You would…?"

"Anything for my girl," he said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Tali's neck and walked out of the Council Chambers, however little did the Spectre knew, he was being watched.


	66. Part Two of Three of Stroy

Beauty and the Beast part 2 of 3

Plot: After Saren's defeat and Sovereign being destroyed, a new threat happens and something isn't right this time.


	67. Chapter 42: Ambushed

Chapter 42: Ambushed

**Normandy Cockpit**

As the Normandy is flying in the Omega System, everything is quiet. Joker and most of the crew is up working on what seems to be finding Geth but it was probably something the Alliance wanted. Since three days after Ragan left the crew to work for the Council to be a spy for them in Cerberus, it wasn't that peaceful. But that changed when John and Tali were in the same room looking at each other, trying to find out what could have gone wrong with the three Alliance Frigates that went missing in the past month of Sovereign's defeat. Most of the people believe it was Pirates or Slavers but the Alliance was covering it until they got solid proof on it. It was hard for the Alliance to find out what happened, all reports stated that it was a big ship with an unknown IFF and doesn't read in any of the known species. So to the Alliance they had their suspensions that it was pirates or Slavers but then again they were working with Cerberus to find out and Cerberus came up with a theory and the Alliance sent John's ship to investigate. Cerberus thought of one alien group that is only seen once or twice: Collectors.

Joker is typing on the console trying to get some evidence on this. "Stealth systems intact. Authorizing new power junctions. Heat emissions are offline. Normandy is clear to move on." Pressly comes up with a data pad and looks at him.

"Ten days of searching and we haven't found a single Geth ship," Pressly was always the type that was nearly negative all the time.

"Something must have happened. Three Alliance ships went missing in the past month," Joker countered.

"My bet is on pirates or slavers. I never trusted Cerberus. The Terminus is always full of them."

"Something has came up on our sensors. An unknown ship," one of the navigators said. "They are changing courses. They have intercepted our course."

Pressly looked at them and shook his head. "Can't be. Stealth systems are online. It can't be the…"

"It not the Geth! Prepare for evasion maneuvers," Joker yelled through the intercom. As the Normandy is flying away, a beam comes out and destroys the terminal that is closest to Pressly and kills him.

"Pressly," said the navigator.

"Shit, shit, shit," Joker cursed under his breath. "All system offline. Engines not responding. Someone put that fire out," he yelled. "Damn it." Another beam goes through the Normandy. Another explosion, and this time, some of the navigators is killed in the process. "Shit." He quickly gets on the Alliance channels and sees that most of them are blocked. "What the shit? Most of them are blocked," as he is scrolling he finally finds one channel not blocked. "Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is SSV Normandy. We are dealing heavy damage from an unknown enemy. Anyone read me."

**Normandy Crew Deck**

Light and sirens are going off. The echo of the screaming is hear and pain can be seen everywhere from where the beam went through the ship. John is placing his helmet on his head as Tali comes up. She then looks at what happened to the ship and sees John is typing on a consol.

"John," she said.

"Distress beacon is set," he grabs a fire extinguisher and starts using it on the fires.

"Will the Alliance make it in time?"

"They won't leave one of their best ships down from something like this." John hands Tali a fire extinguisher. "Is everyone abandoning ship?"

"Yes, but Joker is still at the cockpit. I'm not leaving either." John looked at her and shook his head.

"Get to the escape pods, Rookie. I need you alive with me. I can't have you dying on me. I'll deal with Joker's cripple ass." He quickly starts looking at her. For a second there, it looks like she wasn't going to do anything.

"But John…"

"Go, please for me," John grabs her hand and rubs it. "Please Tali."

"Okay," Tali runs out of the area and heads to the escape shuts.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is the SSV Normandy. We are dealing heavy damage from an unknown enemy. Can anyone hear me," Joker's voice is heard from the intercoms. John then runs up the stairs and exits it the intact ship. "Come on baby, hold together. Just a few more minutes."

**Normandy Escape Pods**

Tali quickly gets to one of them and stops at the entrance. "Everyone in. Go, go, go!" As she looks and sees one of the crew coming but is killed by an explosion. Tali quickly gets in the escape pod and sits down next to Chakwas. The door closes and one of crewmembers starts pressing a few buttons for it to be released from the Normandy.

"Tali, you okay," Chakwas asked.

"No, Joker is still on the bridge and John is going to get him. I'm worried about him," she answered.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen. After all, he is related to the man that was brought back to life after Sovereign's attack to the Citadel."

"Keelah, I know. I just hope that bosh'tet, Joker, doesn't get my sayang killed."

**Normandy Cockpit**

John quickly gets behind Joker and places a hand on the Joker's chair. "Come on, Joker. We got to move."

"No, I can still save here, just give me time," Joker pleaded. John shook his head.

"The Normandy is dead, just like us if we don't get out of here."

"Yeah, okay. Help me… Oh no, they're coming for another attack," John grabs Joker's arm. He forgot about Joker having brittle bones disease. "Aw, watch the arm." As the beam come down and struck the ship for the fourth time, John and Joker got to the airlock pod and waited for it to be safe.

As the beam traveled through the ship, an explosion happened forcing John to grab ahold of the ship. But it didn't last long. "Shit," he was trying to hold on while the metal was stripping part. John tried to get the bulkhead but before he could an explosion happened and he was flown out.

"COMMANDER," Joker yelled.

John was floating in space and was losing oxygen. After a while, he saw the Normandy get destroyed and it was over for him. He was going to die. His suit starts ejecting steam and life support starts shutting down. John tries to get a hold of the holes but fails when his oxygen reaches zero. After that, he died by asphyxiation. His body is then taken to an uncharted planet and is never recovered.


	68. Chapter 43: Rebirth part 1

Chapter 43: Rebirth part 1

"Wake up, Shepard," a feminine voice is heard. A rumble shook him and that woke him. "Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of bed now – this facility is under attack." John got up only to fill a sharp pain on his side, he looked around. He was in a lab, all white. He then looked on the walls and saw a gold symbol, it looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The intercom opened again and the same voice spoke again only more demanding. "Your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get up now."

"A bit bossy, aren't you," he asked annoyed.

"How about you complain when you get off the station, hmm?" John could hear the sounds of battle. He then heard something in the vents. "There's a pistol and armor in the locker, hurry." John got off the medical table and moved to the locker and equipped his armor and M-3 pistol.

"Hey, uh, voice lady," he heard the voice mutter something but he didn't get it. "There's no ammo in this."

"Get it off the desk and move your ass." John rolled his eyes. He was suddenly knocked off his feet by an explosion.

"Damn, my head." He then saw six legs come in, John looked up and saw they were mechs. Must have been new models, because he never seen a LOKI mech before. The intercom opened.

"Damn, they're here. Shepard, press one of the buttons on your omni-tool." The robots took aim and fired.

"Shit," he said. As he pressed his omni-tool, a golden energy armor suit enveloped him and bullets bounced off of him. John smirked, "Fuck yeah." The robots aimed again and John rolled backwards and on to his feet. He then went to one of the meches and tore the head off then jumped next to the other mech and ripped its control chip out. The third mech tried to run, John glowed blue and with a small sweep of his arm, be blew back the droid with a powerful throw, so powerful that caused a small dent crack against the window. John looked at his hand in awe, he's always been a somewhat good biotic, but his biotics was now at least Vanguard class. A rumble shook him out of his thoughts. He then saw a chain kunai and picked it up. "Strange, this must be Ragan's calling card."

He then went to the mech and saw that it was not only hacked but it had new weapons he never saw. "Hey, what the hell is going on," he asked.

"Someone is hacking security trying to kill you," the voice said.

John scoffed. "Thank you, miss obvious, but why?"

"I don't know. But keep moving, you need to get to the shuttles."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he muttered. He walked out of the room only to be met with more mechs. "Nice…"

One of the vents busted open and a male took one of the mechs by the feet and throw it at the wall. He then went to the second mech and swept it off its feet and jump smashed it. The third and fourth mech tried to kill him but he was quick. He quickly grabs one of them and throws it to the other followed by a quick shadow strike. More mechs came and the man quickly jumps up to the ceiling.

"Don't take any chances. Stay in…" John rushed towards the mechs and blased them with warp fields. "…cover." One of the mechs aimed and fired but John turned on the ball of his feet and blast it with a throw field that took off the mech's head. John felt amazing, he had never been this fast.

"Hey, voice lady, what other goodies does this thing have?"

"It has all eight classes…"

"Eight classes? Last time I remembered there were only six: Infiltrator, Engineer, Adept, Vanguard, Soldier, and Sentinel."

"Yes those are still there, but they added two more: Medic and Heavy. Anyway, it has cyro blast, but Shepard, what you did was…"

"Got it," he activated his omni-tool and pointed it at the nearest droid. The robot froze instantly. John smirked. "Hot damn…" John then threw a throw field and shattered the droid. More came into the room and John used his singularity to lift the enemies.

"How…," the voice started. John blasted the droids with a warp field and went downstairs. Everywhere he saw was carnage and bodies, the walls were burned and covered with blood and brains. There were some dents in the walls that made it look like a serial killer made his home there.

"Hey, voice lady, you seeing this," he asked. The man quickly gets out of the vents. John uses his lift field and finds out that it was it was a hacked droid instead of a man. John grabs his pistol and shots the head off.

"Yes…"

"Good, be careful out there."

"Right…," the intercom was shut off. John picked up a heavy weapon on the floor and went downstairs. As he went through the base, he saw people gunned by heavy mechs. Entering the next room, John saw a dark-skinned man on a bridge area, fighting a group of mechs standing on another small bridge at the other side of the room. He went to help.

"Shepard," the man asked.

"Hold that though," John blasted the mechs with his heavy weapon causing explosions. "So who are you?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a work in progress."

"Look pal; I don't know where I am or how I got here. Plus my head feels like an overripe melon ready to split open. How about some answers."

"Damn… I forgot this is all new to you, sorry about that," the man said. "I'm Jacob Taylor… I've been stationed here for…." They then heard the elevator come down and more mechs came out.

"Hostiles detected," one the mechs said as it fired.

"Damn it," Jacob said as he went to cover and shot the mech's head.

"Nice shot," John said.

"Things must be dire if Miranda awoke you," John looked at him.

"Miranda?"

"The woman on the intercom," he explained. "Is she…?"

"She's fine." Jacob sighed a breath of relief.

"Good, we should finish these guys and then get to her."

"It's your station, Jacob, I'll follow you," John and Jacob went into battle. Shooting mechs left and right before leaving the area.


	69. Chapter 43: Rebirth part 2

Chapter 42: Rebirth part 2

John was absolutely livid, he couldn't believe this. After the battle with Jacob, told him everything, he was dead for two years. Jacob did tell him that the Alliance was the ones that had to keep this secret because it would make everything out of balance. The Alliance was the ones that ordered Cerberus to help bring back the Commander after Ragan gave them information about the Reapers were real. The Alliance took it to the next step, told the Council and they followed the Alliance to have Cerberus bring Cerberus back. So really, John owes his life by the Council and the Alliance. Cerberus was the ones that did the job.

"Maybe you should slow down, you'll tire yourself out," Jacob said. John did not answer.

"I don't think he's listening," Wilson said.

"I don't blame you… his whole team denied of know this and for what? To be lied that John was dead and that he won't be back to fight the Reapers," Wilson looked at Jacob and gave a sigh. As the team went upstairs to the shuttle bay they were met with more mechs, Wilson and Jacob got their weapons ready out, but John trapped them all in stasis fields and blasted them with the last of his grenades.

"Let's go…" Wilson and Jacob looked at him as he walked away.

Wilson whistled. "I see those four billion credits was worth it." Jacob looked at him.

"Shut it, Wilson." Although he had to agree. The team made it to the shuttle door with Wilson ahead. He opened it and a woman came through, she was beautiful with long dark flowing hair and piercing blue eyes. If it wasn't for the fact she was with Cerberus and a temporally ally, she could be mistaken for a model. She wore tight white catsuit, with dark high heel boots. Sexy, yes, but practical for combat no.

Wilson paled. "Miranda, but you were…" Miranda gave Wilson a murderous gaze and shot him. Wilson fell dead. John instantly raised his head at the woman.

"Dead?" Jacob glared at the woman.

"Miri, what the hell are you doing?!" John raised a brow. '_Miri? Just how close are they,_' he thought.

Miranda put her weapon away and crossed her arms. "I was doing my job, the little weasel betrayed us."

"How do you know that? We had known Wilson for years." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"As long of a time as you've known me, how many times have I been wrong?" Jacob was about to say something, but shut up. Miranda gave a smug smirk. "Though so."

"I had a feeling Wilson was just looking for a chance to shoot me in the back," John cautiously put his gun away never taking his eyes off the woman. Despite being Cerberus, Jacob had been straight with John, so far, and the voice lady now revealed as Miranda had helped him get to this point. There was a reason that brought him back, he wanted to know what that was.

"Good instincts. Some people are just untrustworthy on first sight and others hide it from the people," she said. It was a dark tone in her voice that made John look at her like she was trouble no matter what.

"So, what now? Because I need answers, like now or I will blow your brains everywhere. I know you work with Cerberus and that Cerberus is having a temporally truce with both the Council and Alliance, why?" Miranda sighed and looked at Jacob.

"Ah, Jacob. Should have known that you and your guilty conscience…," she sounded annoyed and was, for a second there, about to become a fist fight.

Jacob crossed his arms, "Lying to the Commander would be wrong if he is going to work with us and the Alliance. I don't stab people in the back, you know that. You won't get him on our side like that."

"I'm not on your side, but I'll listen, but this better be good," John walked to the shuttle.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Miranda said. Jacob smirked and walked past Miranda.

"See, sometimes my way works too," he said. Miranda scoffed and followed them in the shuttle.

During the shuttle ride from Lazarus Station to another Cerberus station called Titan Station, Miranda asked John questions about his past, much to John's annoyance. Jacob found the exercise unnecessary, to which John had to agree. They arrived in the facility; it was time to meet this so-called Illusive Man. The base they were standing in was nothing special, a few decks; a few computers. The Spectre was quite surprised at it being this simple; he was expecting something more extravagant befitting the leader of Cerberus. John went down the only path that was there and went downstairs, only to see an empty room. "Is this a joke," he yelled.

"You have to walk forward," Jacob explained. "See that circle in the center of the room?" John frowned at him, wasn't sure if this was just a trap.

Miranda crossed her arms. "It's safe. Why would we spend four billion credits to bring you back only to kill you again," she asked annoyingly. John walked slowly to the center of the room. A column of light surrounded John. He could see a middle-aged man wearing a fancy suit sitting on a chair, behind him was a sun, the man looked at him with cold mechanical eyes no doubt implants.

"Commander Shepard," he put his cigarette down in an ash tray that was attached to the chair.

"Illusive Man," John responded back with crossed arms. "I thought we would be meeting face to face."

"A necessary precaution, Cerberus had many enemies."

"Being terrorists tends to do that."

"You may not like our methods, but we are ultimately on the same side. And you know why."

"The Reapers. Out with it, what do you know?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. While you were 'asleep' colonies – Human colonies – are disappearing in the Terminus Systems."

"How do you know it was the Reapers? It could be just slavers."

"Slavers don't leave ghost towns behind. Plus there were no signs of conflict; it was almost like they just left. This happened before after Sovereign being destroyed."

It all made sense. The Alliance and Cerberus were doing this together because they were afraid what was happening to the colonies. Being destroyed or being abducted by some unknown enemy. "So this is why you had the Alliance and the Council do something about me? So I can investigate what happened?" Illusive Man sighed.

"Yes, and we are covering it up right until we get solid proof. All your efforts were for something but we don't know what is going on. The only thing I know is that colonies are being abducted and without any proof of conflict. I think it is a rare alien species that have been seen very few times: Collectors.

"Okay, so investigate and find the proof so that you can publish this?" He couldn't believe that what the Illusive Man said was true, all the danger and sacrifices being swept under the rug until proof comes out. They would be wiped out, if they didn't get the proof and even then, it would be too late because no one knows when they will come. It was a like a bad joke, he knew he had to do, but it would be everything he was taught and what he was for. "What do I have to do?"

"Like I said we need evidence on what is doing this and how to prevent it. Once you get the proof, we will get it publicized everywhere so that the colonies can get to the Citadel. Admiral Hackett authorized that and had given us new resources to help you with the mission. But first, go to Freedom's Progress. It was the latest colony to disappear, you may find something. And if you don't then we will keep on until proof comes along."

"Is this a volunteer job or is it an order?" TIM (the Illusive Man) smirked.

"You always have a choice, Shepard. If you don't have evidence, well you're free to go and let other get attacked. The Alliance will then place a bounty on your head for not following an order."

John crossed his arms. "I find it hard to believe that there are no strings attached beside the Alliance placing a bounty on me."

"Please, Shepard, as much as you may hate Cerberus, don't insult me. I'm a man of my word," TIM said.

"Yeah, so was Lucifer, right before taking someone's soul," John walked out of the room. Jacob and Miranda met with him, almost waiting intently for his orders. He was still didn't know if he could trust them, but he would have to worry about that later.

"So, what's the plan," Jacob asked.

"We go to Freedom's Progress, and find evidence of what has made the colony disappear." Jacob and Miranda nodded. "Move out."

As John head to the colony, little did he knew someone important to him was already heading there.

**Dialma's (Quarian ship) shuttle**

**Two Years ago – Omega System SSV Normandy SR-1 (defunct)**

_"John!"_

_"Damn it, I really loused thing up this time…"_

_"No! Hang on; we're coming to get you!"_

_"Rookie stay back. The enemy is still here, I won't let you throw your life away!"_

_"But…!"_

_"Rookie, remember what I told you. I need you to live Rookie, live and get that data to your people… I'm just sorry I won't be there with you…"_

_"No… please…"_

_"Tali… I… only have a few seconds of air left… I have to say this, before it's too late. I love you… from the bottom of my heart…"_

_"John… I love you too."_

_"I'm sorry…" John's side went silent until a message was heard about life support shutting down._

_"JOHN!"_

**NOW**

Tali's eyes instaly opened as the VI alert message woke up to a cold seat. Tali looked around her surrounds; she was within the shuttle, sitting in the co-pilot's seat in the cockpit. Her second-in-command, Prazza, sat in the pilot's seat, attentively observing the ship's system. She looked out the window stroking her necklace, as a feeling a melancholy washed over here. It had been two years since John Ryu Shepard, her captain, her first love died on the original Normandy. Since then the only time she had seen John was in her dreams or rather her nightmares.

Since then, she's been a productive member of the Migrant Fleet. She gave her gift to the Admiral of her choice and changed her name. She was now Tali'Zorah vas Neema, of the warship Neema, and a legend of the fleet, the young Quarian who had braved dangers to give her people data on the Geth, her people's humiliation. Everywhere she met, was greeted with praises for young Quarians and old Quarians, she even got the attention of her father – even though she had it already after Ragan saved her mother and Tali – even if it was for missions. But all that was hollow without John, life was hollow, the time she spent on the Normandy was one of the best times of her life, so many friends she made on that ship. While she knew it would have to end at some point, she just wished it didn't end like it did. She told Ragan the news, and he saw the big soldier cry for the first time, it was painful for him because Ragan considered John like a brother.

"Approaching Freedom's Progress," Prazza said.

**John**

"You okay, Commander," Jacob asked. The Spectre looked at him and then the window. John was silent throughout the flight looking in the window, not at the stars, but at his own reflection, his face. He could see the orange-red lights of cybernetics used to rebuild his face, as he looked, a feeling of self-hatred washed over him. Tali came to John's mind, he knew her hatred of synthetics, mostly because of the Geth who took everything from her people. He knew she survived the Normandy and wanted to call her but stopped. He didn't know how she would react to him being alive, would she embrace or would she reject him as a fraud or being half synthetic. Would she see him as the man she fell in love with or would she see him as an abominations similar to Saren? All those questions, and now answers, this scared his shitless. "Commander?"

"I'm fine," he finally answered, still staring at his reflections. "It's only now starting to really sink in. Everyone thinks I'm dead and moved one… how do you cope with that?"

"Sorry, we'll arrive at Freedom's Progress shortly. Maybe some fresh air will help you feel better," Jacob said, it might help.

"Doubtful," Miranda said bluntly. "It's just mental stress. With your psychological profile you'll be fine, with time." Jacob palmed his face.

John glared at him. "Just some 'mental stress'?! I lost two years of my fucking life. I lost my love life and my family because of an unknown enemy," he shouted. Jacob got up between them.

"Commander, please calm down. Miranda, chill now," Jacob places his arms on both of them. John scoffed and wet back to concentrating on his reflection on the window. Miranda went back to read the mission data. Jacob sighed of relief.

His thought were suddenly interrupted as the shuttle began to shake and rumble loudly. "We've entered the planet's atmosphere. We'll land in Freedom's Progress shortly," Miranda said.

"Good I need something to kill," John said without taking his eyes off his reflection.


	70. Chapter 44: Love at the Colony part 1

Chapter 44: Love at the Colony part 1

**Tali**

"We've mad touchdown," Ali said. The Quarians were on Freedom's Progress. The colony wasn't nothing special; however it was empty, eerily empty. One of the Quarians went and scanned the area.

"Any signs of life," Tali asked. Ali shook her head as she walked back to the group. Ali'Quran vas Hala was the second female of the group and a genius navigator due to coming from a family of helmsmen and pilots. However despite, her genius, she came across as cold, according to her dossier she was a loner, rare among the usually sociable Quarians.

"No, it seems this colony have been empty for about a month," she said.

"Glad we got a human onboard," Tali turns her head as Ragan comes up. He was with the Quarians because the Quarians needed someone close to Tali if she broke up in her crying. "That's been empty for a mouth, why hasn't the Alliance investigated."

"Who cares what happens to a bunch of humans. It's a waste of time thinking about it," that didn't end well for Prazza. Ragan punched him so hard, bones broke. Tali glared at Prazza, Prazza'Reegar vas Moreh, youngest son of the famed Reegar clan, and an absolute pain in Tali and Ragan's ass. Before she came on as leader of the team, Prazza was the leader of this team, he never forgave Tali for taking his position, so he fought with her and questioned her every orders. "What was that for, you ass?"

Ragan didn't like Prazza because Prazza was the type that hated everything he did. "Because you are next to a Human and the next goddamn time you say something like that, I. WILL. **KILL YOU**," Ragan yelled at Prazza, who was shaking in his boots. "I will tell you I told a xenophobic person that served under me: Aliens have a right to investigate. You don't like it, I can make your life a living hell." Ragan walked towards a double door and opens it with his brute strength.

Tali came up to Prazza and punched him hard in the stomach. "Watch your mouth, bosh'tet, they risked everything to save us two years ago. You will not disrespect them understood?"

Prazza got off the ground and glared at her. Luckily the bones were healed because of the new technology that was going on that instantly fixed bones. "Yes ma'am."

"Good because the next time you disrespect them, I will allow Ragan'Shepard vas Earth to kill you."

"Do you think Veetor is alive," Tam asked. Tam'Yala vas Tonbay, was the team strategist and thankfully the most reasonable of the group, due to Tali and Prazza's short tempers, and Ali's stoic nature, he was the one to keep the team from killing each other, a job that annoyed him to no end. Tali looked at him.

"I don't know, but we will need to find out." Ali spoke up after Tali.

"Ma'am, we have a shuttle incoming, identified as Cerberus," Tali and the team looked at Ragan.

"Tali, remember when the Council said that Human colonies were getting attacked by an unknown species, Cerberus and the Alliance has made a temporally truce until this threat is over," the rest of the team didn't believe Ragan but this cause they had no other choice. After all, Ragan was the Council's spy and found nothing against Cerberus during the two years, so they had to let him go.

"What would Cerberus be doing here," Tam asked.

"Probably finishing what they started, well what the HUMANS started," Ragan pulled a gun and aimed it at Prazza's head.

"FUCK YOU," Ragan then got up to the Quarian and pistol whipped him. "Next time, you won't to be hateful, I will make damn certain a bullet will go to your head."

"Cerberus, is pro-Human right," Tali asked. "Why would they attack a Human colony?"

"Cerberus may be pro-Human but they are still terrorists after the truce is gone," Ragan said. He was telling the truth about that part.

"Humans are capable of anything, just look at Idena," Prazza said.

Ragan let Tali had this round. Tali got in his face. "Just because a group of Humans attacked us, doesn't mean they're all bad."

"Says the Human lover," Prazza shot back. Ragan shot Prazza in the arm. "Bosh'tet!" Tam looked at Ali, who as usual was uninterested in the spat between Tali, Ragan, and Prazza. Tam walked up and got between those three. It was about to be a two against one and Ragan was about to end it.

"We need to think of a plan of action soon," Tam said. Tali, Ragan, and Prazza looked at them and then at each other and turned their backs to each other, there were peace at least for now. Prazza then walked over to Ali.

"Ali, get up a map of this colony." Ali gets a map and Ragan comes up.

"I don't trust them but this building is surrounded by mechs and a Cerberus shuttle is landing nearby, so we'll just hack those mechs to keep them busy. So that I can beat the living shit out of you Prazza."

Tali laughed at Ragan. "That sounds like a good plan except for beating Prazza to death." Tali and her team went to the area and hacked the mechs. "Leave the mechs in subdue mode, I don't want to give Cerberus anymore reasons to attack us, let's move." Tali and the team moved, Prazza however stayed behind with the mechs.

"Those bosh'tets deserve more than that," he muttered. He opened his omni-tool and set the mechs to 'kill' but a shot rang and startled him.

"Put it back to subdue or prepare to die," Ragan said. With a smug look on his face, Prazza did what Ragan ordered. Then they caught up with Tali.

**John**

The shuttle flew over the now abandoned human colony of Freedom's Progress, quickly descending unto a clear area and landing. As its engines powered down, its side door opened and from it emerged John, Miranda, and Jacob. It was night time on the colony, and an unsettling, eerie sensation hung in its cool, dry air. It was strange to see a colony that looked so lived-in to be completely devoid of all signs of life, the team stood at attention and assumed whatever caused this was still here in some form. Instead the hustle that bustle of people from this colony, there was quiet, in fact the only noise that could be heard aside John and his team's footsteps were the low, subtle hum or machines turning on. It wasn't long before the quiet was suddenly replaced by the ferocious roaring of gunfire.

The team went into cover as they saw mech coming out of the door firing at the team. Miranda overloaded the mech's shields and John lifted the mech with his singularity field. Jacob finished it with a throw field. More mechs were coming, including the dog-like mech called FENNR, they were especially dangerous as they could know them out of cover for the LOKI mechs to get a clear shot. "Stand down, I'll hand this." John got out the heave weapon, the arc projector. As the lightning-like bolt hits its first target, more targets were hit until the entire enemy strike team fell down.

John kissed the weapon. "Where were you when I was fighting Saren?" He had a big smirk.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Need a room?" She then looked at Jacob, who examined the destroyed mechs. "What is it?"

"Why did those mechs attack us? We're human," he said.

"Reprogrammed," Miranda said with a little confusion.

John frowned. "Do you think what reprogrammed the mechs also made the colony disappeared?"

"There's a chance?"

"Let's keep moving," John and the team stepped deeper into the colony, slowly and carefully looking around for clues, they moved into the next building was met with a surprising sight. Three Quarians marines stood up and aimed their weapons at the three intruders. He then heard the sound of guns being activated and saw Miranda and Jacob had their weapons out also. "Stop right there," Prazza said.

"Quarians," John said surprised.

"What are Quarains doing here? You don't think they're responsible for the missing colonists, do you," Jacob said.

"Quarians tend to keep to themselves, and there have been no records of their fleet being anywhere near the attacked colonies. Still can't be too careful…" It was bad the tension was so thick, but then another voice rang out.

"Prazza, you said you would let me handle this!" Tali moved herself between Prazza and the Cerberus agents. She glanced at the intruders. Her eyes widen. The person in the middle was John. "Wait! John?"

John immediately recognized who the Quarian was before him. It was the woman he loved, Tali. He looked up and down her body, it wasn't the same slender body from two years ago, her body was more toned, her voice was a little more deeper, and sexier than before, if that was even possible. John couldn't help but admire Tali's new suit, it was similar to her old suit, except it was much heavily armored with gold trim around the neck, and a decorative purple veil draped across her helmet. It was beautiful.

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus agents," Prazza bellowed.

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN," another familiar voice. "Put those weapons down!" Ragan came down and looked at John. He then grabbed his pistols. "I don't think so imposter."

Tali looked at John in disbelief. It looked just like him, and not only that he didn't age one bit, he looked the same as he did when he died two years ago. And now he was in the truce with the Alliance and Cerberus. "John… Is that… You're alive?"

John gave a slightly sad smile and took a small step forwards. It was enough to make the Quarians marines tense up and Ragan to aim for his head. "Remember that Geth data I gave you? Did it help you finish your Pilgrimage, Rookie?" Ragan lowered his weapons and motioned the Quarians to do the same.

Tali fought hard to hold back her tears. It was really him, only John called her Rookie and mean it. She composed herself, she couldn't look weak at in front of her team. "Yes… It did."

"I still don't trust them," Ragan had his gun lowered but he was in no mood to be lied to.

"Really, Ragan Ryu Kaiba," Ragan then looked at him and put his gun away.

"It is you. Shit, I heard you died." Ragan then looked at Prazza. "Prazza put your weapons away. NOW! This is definitely Commander Johnathan Ryu Shepard."

Prazza put his weapons away, "What's he doing with Cerberus? Is it because of the truce?"

"It must be," Ragan said. "Maybe we should ask." Tali looked to the Commander begging for a good excuse in her mind. She knew John, he was just as disgusted by their experiments as her and rest of the team were, there had to be a good reason, there just had to be.

John looked down. "I… I didn't have a choice. I died. Cerberus spent the last two years rebuilding me. In return they wanted me to help with them and the Alliance look into these colony disappearances."

Tali and Ragan gave a sigh of relief. "Maybe we can work together. We are looking for a young Quarian named Veetor," Tali said. Her team looked at them. Ragan turned around and aimed a gun at them.

"Isn't it odd for a Quarian to come to a remote Human colony," Jacob asked.

"Quarains can go to where they want for their Pilgrimage. Veetor liked the idea of helping a small colony. He was always… uh, nervous around crowds," Tali explained

"She means he was unstable," Prazza interrupted. "Combine that with a damaged CO2 scrubber and he's likely delirious." Ragan punched him.

"Don't interrupted your CO," Ragan said with venom.

"Alright, I'll help you, he may be a link for this whole thing," John said. Ragan nodded.

"Right. We need two teams to make it to Veetor anyways," Ragan looked at Prazza and gave him a murderous look. "And you need to be on your best attitude or the bullet will be waiting for you," he pointed at Prazza.

"Now were, working for the Humans," Prazza stated in disbelief. Tali glared at him, she would not have Prazza disrespect her now, not while she was in front of the man she loved. She faced the insubordinate Quarian and looked him in the eye.

"No, Prazza, you're working for me and Ragan," she said firmly. "You can either follow mine and his orders or you can wait on the ship. Either way, you won't disrespect me." Prazza scoffed. John smirked. '_That's my girl_,' he thought.

"Your people really hate Cerberus. What'd I miss," John said.

"They killed their people, infiltrated the Flotilla and tried to blow up one of their ships," Ragan answered. Prazza gave a murderous glared at him.

"Only because they had something that belonged to us," Miranda said.

"Children are not you FUCKING property," Ragan yelled at them. "Just because she was a biotic means nothing. People are not property. If they are, then I wouldn't be here right now because my ex-wife was always trying to make me stay with here instead of going to work."

Tali pointed at Miranda accusingly. "You tried to force a scared girl back to your labs," She hissed.

"What," John was shocked when he heard both of their answers.

"She was a human biotic ding from Cerberus, we sheltered her, so they attacked," Tali said. "Cerberus attacked the Idena, infiltrated it and killed the crew inside, luckily the captain sent the girl into a shuttle heading to Omega before he too was gunned down by Cerberus."

Ragan pointed his gun at Miranda. "You know what? I can make this end by telling the Alliance that you did illegal experiments when you have a truce with us."

John looked back at Miranda and frowned. "Once a terrorist, always a terrorist," he said with venom.

Miranda scoffed and crossed her arms. "They shouldn't have gotten in the way then."

"And now I have solid proof that can get your organization destroyed," Ragan said with a smile. Miranda then forgot about that, Ragan was a good person that is sneaky when it comes to find out about this.

"We'll work together then. Keep in radio contact," John said.

"Right," Tali said. John and his team started to leave the building. "John," he looked back. "It's good to have you back." He smiled and she waved at him.

"MOVE OUT," Ragan ordered.


	71. Chapter 44: Love at the Colony part 2

Chapter 44: Love at the Colony part 2

**Tali**

As Tali and her squad raced through the housing units, Tali couldn't help keep a huge smile off her face, he was back; the love of her life came back to her. It was a miracle, but then she became worried, so much has changed in just two short years. How was he dealing with it? She knew how strong John is, but dying then coming back to life would be stressful for anyone. It was like Ragan, John was brought back to life like Ragan – expect that it didn't cost over 4 billion credits. And then there was Cerberus and the Alliance, they may have brought him back but she didn't trust Cerberus, she had a sinking though that John was in danger but Ragan assured her that John would be okay.

"Tali, after we are done, I'm going to keep any eye on him," Ragan then felt Tali hug him. "I'm going to get a transfer so that I can be with him and tell him all that happened." Tali smiled when she heard that. For the first time, she felt happy and joy from Ragan's voice since the day John died. Ragan tortured himself by not eating, drinking, or do anything but staying in bed for a month. The Council understood what happened and gave him leave for that time.

A whirling sound snapped Tali out of her thoughts and she saw half a dozen drones heading towards John's position. Tali raised her comm. "John, we just spotted several drones heading you position."

"Thank for the head up, Rookie," John said before closing the comm link.

Prazza scoffed. "I can't believe we are helping them, just because of your infatuation with a human and him," he points at Ragan, "for being here."

Tali stopped and glared at Prazza. "What did you say?!"

"I'm taking over this mission. It's obvious that you're not in the right state of mind," Ragan then pulled a gun and aimed it for Prazza.

"You better rethinking that before I shoot you for Insubordination," Ragan threatened Prazza.

"What," Prazza then grabs the gun and breaks it by bashing it on the wall. "You can't anymore." What Prazza didn't know what Ragan had a gun that was modified to be hidden under his sleeve.

"I suggest you get…," Ragan saw Prazza try to punch him but blocks it before it hits him.

"You know what I'm talking about. The way you were talking to him. The way he looked at you," he said with venom. "Qaurians and Humans together, disgusting." Ragan grabbed Prazza by the neck.

"You want to talk someone that is not my cousin," Ragan pressed tightly on Prazza's neck. Tam and Ali tried to get tackle him but Ragan kicked them before they could do anything.

"You bosh'tet," Tali yelled.

"Look at you; fawning over an Alliance operative, the bastards that allowed Cerberus to attack and kill out our people, just because he wear the same face of a human you know, they'll betray us in the end," Prazza then felt Ragan's fist hit him in the stomach.

"That's a lie," Ragan said. "I known him because he is my family. You want to dishonor my family, you will get what is coming. Death that for sure."

Prazza scoffed. "They act so noble, but in the end they are all for themselves," Ragan punched Prazza again. "This is my squad now and we're going to grab Veetor."

"Prazza, you idiot," Tali responded. "Those mechs will kill you all, maybe you want to throw your life away but I won't let you throw other's lives away too." Prazza kicks Ragan in the groin, which releases him.

Prazza got out a gun and aimed for Tali, Tam and Ali looked at him shocked. "You have no say in this, not anymore. I'll see that you get tried for treason after this, not even your father will help you, in fact I would be doing him a favor." He nodded to his squad but before he could run, Ragan grabbed his gun and tried to shoot at Prazza. Tam and Ali looked back at Tali and then went ahead.

"Damn it!" Ragan opened his omni-tool. "Dragon! Prazza betrayed us. He took the squad ahead. They're going to take away Veetor before you get a chance to talk to him."

"Are you okay," John asked.

"I'm okay so is Tali. But hurry." They made their way to the courtyard. There they saw a YMIR mech rise up and targeting Prazza's squard. "Fuck this."

Tali get on her omni-tool. "Joh! Veetor activated an YMIR mech! It's attacking Prazza's team. I'll open the bay doors when you and your team get to cover. Ragan will give me a signal."

"My signal is this," He moved two fingers down from his temple to the chin. Tali nodded.

"Well, they did want to get to Veetor first," Miranda was heard.

"Got it."

Ragan watched as John's squad took cover. He gave Tali the signal, who tapped her omni-tool and overrides the bay's door. The shutter opened and John's squad ran in and took cover behind some boxes. Just as Tali turned her head towards the others, she saw a dead, limp Quarian body flying in the air; Tali went closer and saw it was Ali, she almost gagged as she saw her body, missing an arm and a leg; the explosion of a rocket had killed her. She Tam trying to crawl to cover, only to let out a scream as the heavy mech stepped on his legs and gun him down at pointblank range. Prazza was the only one left, firing desperately to keep the behemoth mech at aby, but the last thing Tali and Ragan hears is Prazza screams fill the air. Next John and his team came in, and the giant mech targeted them, enough was enough she ran to John's team. Ragan jumped on the buildings and started meditating for the perfect moment.

"John. Ragan and I want to help." John nodded.

"Forget it, your team tried to betray us before like he…"

"Lawson, shut the fuck up or I will spark the shuttle at the nearest sun and strap you outside so the sun can burn you up," Miranda glared at him, but kept her mouth shut. "Alright, Miranda and Tali overload the mech's shields. Jacob take down its armor. Ragan, you get your 'ninja' ready. I'll be the distraction." John activated his tech-armor and loaded his shotgun and rushed towards the mech. He fired several rounds at the hulking monstrosity gaining its attention from his squad. Ragan got his sword ready and jumped down from the building. Tali watched as John faced down the one-ton mech. Fear grinned her. Not for her own safety but John's. She had already lost him once before, she would not be able to bear see him die again. Miranda and Tali drained the mech's shields while Jacob placed several fiery rounds in the hulk's armor. Ragan did an electrical slash on it, stunning it. The mech tried to take aim after a few seconds at the team but John kept firing so it could focus on him, until it cornered him.

"Oh, no," Tali and Ragan gasped.

"Shit," he cursed. A single gunshot was heard and the YMIR's shields flashed as they deflected the shot. It was Tlai as she charged the mech, firing pistol rounds around its head. Ragan covered her with his M-13 Raptor. There was a flash of light as it launched a rocket, and Tali jumped away just as it exploded behind her. She was just far enough to prevent injury from the rocket's blast radius, but its concussive force was still enough to send her rolling tumbling on the ground a few extra feet. The chaos of the moment caused her to drop her gun far out of reach.

"No you don't," John said as he shot the mech with his arc projector point-blank. When the mech was stunned enough he climbed the mech's back, Ragan quits shooting. With John's left arm holding on the heavy mech's head, the Human pulled out his M-358 Talon and shot it three times, pointblank at its optic sensor. He took his arc projector and fired. He jumped away from the mech, just as its head split open form the explosion; all the circuitry within utterly destroyed.

"Damn boy, you haven't forgotten how to shoot," Ragan yelled out. He was laughing

Tali ran to John. "Are you okay," she saw John smiled.

"I am now," he said. Tali immediately threw her arms around him as she began to cry. They held each other tightly. A short while passed and the moment was suddenly interrupted as they heard yelling coming from the other side of the area. It was Miranda and Jacob, walking out of one of the buildings with a male Quarian in a red suit. He was struggling desperately, his eyes held great fear.

"N-No! No no no no! It's not safe out here! The monsters will get us! We have to hide! We have to go back inside," the Quarian fearfully yelled.

"That's Veetor! What are they doing?" Tali ran up to Miranda and Jacob. John and Ragan followed.

"Commander, we found out who's been attacking our colonies. You're not going to believe this," Jacob said as both John and Tali reached them. Ragan stayed back for a while, examining the mechs.

"Jacob and I investigated the area. We found this Quarian, who managed to piece together security footage of the attack. The Collectors are the ones responsible. The Illusive Man's theory was right," Miranda said with confusion.

"Th-the monsters! That's why we have to hid, before they return," Veetor exclaimed, still traumatized over what he had seen.

"The Collectors? I've heard of them back on Mindoir… but I always thought they were a myth," John said. "You said we have actual footage of the attack?"

"Yes, as well as various energy readings that the quarian got with his omni-tool," Miranda paused before talking. "Still, we should take him with us so he can be properly interviewed."

"What? No," Ragan came up with an angered face. "He's sick! He needs medical attention, not an interrogation! And the Admiralty Board contacted the Alliance for me to bring him back. You take him, then everything will to Hell for me. I don't want to end my military career because of some Cerberus lackeys wanted the Quarian I need to get back to his home."

"If he goes with you, we may never get that omni-tool data," Miranda scoffed but Ragan didn't like the sound of it. He pulled his sniper rifle out and aimed for her head.

"Look at him, he's obciously traumatized. I doubt we can learn anything useful from him. He's helped us by getting us footage and the data of what happened. Veetor goes home," Ragan stated. "I am well known about this and the colonies being disappearing out of thin air but you can't force him to go somewhere that he needs to be at somewhere else."

"But Cerberus protocol states…"

John crossed his arms. "This is not Cerberus' mission. This is Alliance, Spectres, Council, and Cerberus mission. Those others will not go for Cerberus doing this. Veetor goes home, that's final!"

Miranda sighed. "Very well, Commander." Miranda gritted her teeth.

"We got what we came for. We should leave quickly before pirates and slavers shows up," Jacob joked about that. Ragan didn't find it funny.

"You two head back to the ship, I'll join you shortly," John said.

"Just remember, the Illusive Man doesn't want us to be here longer than necessary," Miranda said bluntly.

"Well, the Illusive Man will have to learn about disappointment." Miranda walked back towards the shuttle and Jacob walking close behind.

"You came back, Keelah, I hope this isn't another dream," Tali said while closing her eyes because tears were coming. "It's so hard… knew I had I lost you forever."

John kissed her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I know you hate Cerberus, but will you join me on my mission? I would really like to have Tali'Zorah nar Rayya at my side."

"I'm Tali'Zorah vas Neema now. I joined the Neema when I returned to my people. I have a mission coming up, John. But once it's over, I'm all freed up."

"I'm glad to hear it." He looked into her glowing eyes and leaned forward. John planted a kiss on the mouthpiece of her helmet. "Until then, be safe, sayang."

"You too." With a squeeze, their hug ended.

"What about you Sergeant Ragan Ryu Shepard?"

"Its Commander now," John looked at him. If Ragan was going to join the mission; that means the crew had to call them by their first name. "But I'm not sure. Right now, I have to report to Hackett about getting transferred under you wing."

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. John looked back at the walking quarian and new Commander Shepard.

"You'll see Tali. When we started adventuring again, it'll just be like old times," he shouted.

Tali looked back and smiled. "No, better."


	72. Chapter 45: Second Flight of Normandy

Chapter 45: Second Flight of Normandy

As the mission completed on Freedom's Progress, John and the team returned to the Cerberus facility to brief TIM, however the trip back wasn't exactly peaceful. Ever since John made the decision to allow Veetor to go back with Tali and Ragan, Miranda had her displeasure known, and her and John had been at each other's throats for the ride, must to Jacob's annoyance.

"Your foolish concern for the Quarian almost cost vital information and I'm not even sure we can trust that other Human," Miranda was angered. She always believed you get what is needed no matter what.

John frowned. "It's call having a heart, something you Cerberus people wouldn't know about! I remember when you created biotic Rachni, had one of Alliance Admirals turned into a monster, you experimenting on Rachni then releasing it on worlds, and a lot of other things. And they have a name, Ragan Shepard and Tali'Zorah. You should remember that!"

"I'm starting to think it was a mistake to bring you back, your bleeding heart could be a liability."

"I almost welcome it, at least I wouldn't hear your bitching all the time. Step in line or get shot," Miranda and Jacob looked at him with wide eyes. John always cared about his crew, family, and friends, but when someone tells him that they are nothing to him, he will defend them. But before John could speak, Jacob beat him to the punch.

"Goddammit, enough! You tow have been at it for hours," Jacob looked at Miranda. "Whether you like it or not, Miri, John's the leader of this squad. So it was his call." Miranda scoffed. "Don't even do that, his squad, his rules, his doings. Plain and simple."

John sat back in the seam and smirked. "Exactly." Jacob looked at him.

"And you, if we're going to be working together, maybe you should stop antagonizing the only ally you got now with the Alliance," he said. John looked at Miranda and she looked back, Jacob was right, this was going to be a long and deadly mission and the last thing they needed was to be in a passing match all the time. John had seen what happen when squad unity was in chaos, and it wasn't pretty.

The Spectre sighed. "Fine, as long as she knows who's in charge."

"I'll follow his command, if he can get the job done… correctly." John and Jacob sighed.

"I'll take what I can get, I'm getting tired of playing peacekeeper all the time," Jacob said.

The rid was silent for the rest of the way back to the facility. John stood in the same room as the column of light enveloped him once again. John was face to face with TIM and now with Admiral Hackett. John started to wonder, if TIM ever leaves that place because he was sitting in the same chair form the last time they met. TIM took a sip of his wine and looked at John, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Shepard, good work on Freedom's Progress," the same smug tone that John hated was heard. "The Quarians forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. It had no new data but surprising giving our history; it was a new olive branch."

"Having friends pays off, especially girlfriends," Hackett smirked when John said that. "You could try; it would help with that stick up your ass."

"Yes… How… colorful of you," TIM said. He was obviously disturbed by the notion of a Human and a Quarian being together. "Diplomacy is great when it works, but difficult when people already see you as a threat. It works both ways. You scratch their back and they scratch yours."

Hackett looked at TIM, "Gee, I wonder why…" he said sarcastically.

TIM ignored his remark. "More importantly, you confirmed the Collectors were behind the abductions."

John narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem that surprised. Why do I get the feeling you knew this already?"

"He didn't but he had a theory," Hackett said. "The only thing that made since was if the Collectors were doing this, then the Reaper threat might be connected."

TIME took another drab from his cigarette, "I had my suspicions, I – well, we – need proof. The Collectors are enigmatic at best."

Hackett looked at John and sighed. "So far, every little is known about them. I don't know what else to say about them other than they just appear out of nowhere."

John signed. "Ok, so what do we know about them, TIM?"

"They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, seeking out seemingly unimportant items or specimens. Usually for their technology. When the transaction is complete, they disappear as fast as they got there, back behind the unmapped Omega-4 Relay."

"Wait, why is the Relay unmapped? What do we know about it," John was curious now.

"It's unmapped because it changes location randomly in the Omega System," Hackett said. "It is different than the other Mass Relays. Instead of being blue, it is red-orange in the middle."

"And that only no ship passing through it has ever returned," TIM said. "Our best guess? The Collectors' ship must react differently to the relay, allowing for safe passage. And advanced IFF or if they can manipulate relays."

"Well… that's a nice picture…," John said.

"Yes, if they can manipulate relays, it's just further evidence of their connection to the Reapers," Hackett nodded with the TIM's statement.

"Agreed, because if I remember correctly, Saren and Sovereign manipulated the Mu Relay so that they can get in and find the Conduit," Hackett said. He looked over to TIM, who shook his head.

"The treat's real enough. But how do you know the Reapers are involved," Hackett and TIM looked at John. For the first time, John was confused about this if he asked a question like what he just did.

"The patterns are there in the data, buried. The Council and Alliance want to believe that the Reaper threat died when Sovereign died, you and I know better. But then they changed when we gave them proof about Reaper technology. They analyzed it and found out the Geth didn't create it." He took another drab. "I won't wait while they're twiddling their thumbs when we are on the edge of oblivion, we need to take the fight to them."

"Agreed," John then saw Hackett cross his arms. "But, I can't do this alone. I will need a team."

Hackett and TIM smirked. "We have a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries already; you'll get dossiers on the best of the best. Finding them and convincing to join your cause will be difficult, but you're a natural leader," TIM was done talking.

"And I have some of the best soldiers coming to help you, four of them you may remember very well," Hackett said with a ear-to-ear grin.

"Damn, you both work fast," John was impressed.

"We'll continue to track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready," Hackett said. TIM had to allow this one because Cerberus was only doing the ground attacks, not the spying.

"So I do the heavy listing again, glad to see that hasn't change," John said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, greatness comes at a price, something you should know all too well," Hackett said. "But first three things before you leave."

"First, find Mordin Solus, he's a brilliant Salarian scientist. He's on Omega," TIM then gave a smirk. "He may have knowledge on how to counteract these 'seeker swarms' at Veetor put it."

"And the other thing," John asked.

"I have got you reinstated both as Alliance Navy Solider and Council Spectre," Hackett was smart but that smart was good. "You have been listed MIA for two years and if anyone asks, this is the story you tell them: You were on the planet we found you and you went crazy, you thought you died so you started calling yourself something else and when we got you, you were immediately taken to get help and it took two years to fix you."

"Okay…," John wasn't too sure about that. "And the third thing?"

"We have a pilot that you can trust and someone that is good for you," Hackett then looked at TIM. "Hackett out." His hologram vanished.

John raised his brow. "I wonder who?"

TIM turns off his side of the comm link. "Aw, you forget the cripple already? I'm hurt, really," a voice teased.

John turned around and eyes went wide. "Joker?" He was in complete disbelief of this.

Joker smirked as he walked in, wearing his Alliance uniform. One thing he noticed that Joker was no longer had to use his crutches; he was walking alone although he still walked with a limp. "The one and only. Just like olds," he said.

"I see you head's gotten even bigger, if that was possible," Ragan came up. He laughed at Joker.

"Pick on the cripple," John quickly defended Joker.

"Hey, it's not bragging, it you can back it up," Joker said with a smirk. Joker held out his hand. "Welcome back, Commander."

John took his hand and shook it then pulled him into a huge hug, lifting him off the ground. First Tali and Ragan and now Joker seeing his old friend made him more emotional than he was used to being. But after everything he been through, he didn't care. "I can't believe it…," he fought the tears. Ragan patted John's shoulder.

Joker strained. "I missed you too, Staff-Commander. Hackett promoted you. But don't break the cripple here."

"Go easy on him. He needs to relax a little," Ragan said. John instantly let go, Joker fell on the floor as he rubbed his head sheepishly. He had forgotten how strong he was now. "Heh, sorry," he said while helping Joker off the ground. "But what are you doing here? Both of you?"

"I got transferred," Ragan said. He was proud of it. "I was stationed on the SSV Washington and Hackett messaged me to be under your command. And told me that I'm your CXO like last time. I even didn't have to file out a transfer notice, he messaged me and told me he did it."

Joker looked at John, "Helping you of course, you think I was going to pass up serving under you again, especially after…" He lowered his head in shame, Joker told him about what happened after John died. When Joker told the crew of what happened, the team was silent; there was lots of crying aboard. A lot of the crew blamed Joker, for his death, especially Tali who was completely hysterical with sadness. Joker blamed himself for the last two years, but when he had gotten a call on John being back, he instantly packed his bags and was transferred from the MSV Broken Arrow to John's command, free of charge in return. Ragan blamed Joker and himself. He said that if he was there, he would have saved John. "You probably hate my guts, huh?"

"No I don't. Being dead then to make you forget about grudges," John laughed and the two men laughed. "I still can't believe it's you, man." They took a walk around the base.

"Look who's talking, I saw you get spaced," Joker said.

John scoffed. "Got lucky with a lot of strings attached. So tell me, how bad?"

Ragan sighed. "It all fell apart without you, John. Everything you stirred up and the council wanted it gone. They knew something."

John shook his head. "Of course they did. Hackett told me that I just got reinstated as a Spectre and soldier."

"You doing better than me. I quit the Spectres." John looked at Ragan. "I can't deal with it anymore. Too much memories."

"I'm sorry. What about the team?"

"The team was broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded for a month. Then Cerberus and the Alliance called, and the rest is history. Joker was grounded for a full year then got on the SSV Broken Arrow and got the same call I got."

"You really trust TIM," Ragan and Joker looked at John.

"TIM," both men looked at John and was confused.

John shrugged. "Hey, I was getting tired of calling him by his full time. The Illusive Man."

Joker chuckled and Ragan shook his head. Joker then placed his hand on John's shoulder. "Anyway, I don't trust anyone with a bigger paycheck than me but they aren't all bad. Saved you and let me walk without crutches." He smirked. "And then there's this, they only told me last night."

The lights went on and revealed a beauty of a ship. It was white, with Alliance and Cerberus colors. It looked like the first Normandy, John's original ship. "Holy…," Ragan and Joker smiled when John went to the window in complete awe.

"Yeah, John, meet the SSV Normandy SR-2," Ragan said. "It's good to be home, huh John?"

"Fuck yeah," John said with a smirk. "Let's see what this baby can do, Joker get to your station. Same with you Ragan."

Both of them smirked and saluted. "Aye, aye sir," they both said.

The door open as the Normandy started her engines; the beast was ready to be unleashed. Her engines came to life and slowly but surely got out of the docking bay. With the ship now free, she roared at the taste of her new-found freedom.

The ship was just as impressive inside as she was outside. The new Normandy was larger in size, but it bore many similarities to its predecessor, including its appearance and general layout. This familiarity help John a lot in getting over the sudden pause in his life had taken. A woman some came up to him. '_Huh, one of the new crewmembers,_' he thought. She had short red hair; the woman herself was short and one the petite side.

"I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers; I'll be your administrative assistant," she warmly greeted. "I help monitor the crew with our CXO. It's an honor to meet you, Staff-Commander."

"Glad to have you on the team Kelly." She nodded and went to her station. John went to see Joker and Ragan.

"Can you believe it, Commander? My baby's back, she fits me like a glove," Joker said excitedly. He rubs his head on the back of the seat, John shook his head at his pilot's antics. Ragan looked over to Joker with a curious face. "And leather seats! Military may set hardware standard, but they could care less if the seats breathed. This is civilian comfort by design."

Ragan was about to say something but a voice beat it to him. "Reproduction is not meant to be perfect in design, Mr. Moreau. Seamless improvements were made."

Ragan quickly grabs his gun but John places his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Ragan growled.

"Uh, John, I must be out of it because I think the ship just talked back," Joker said.

"Yeah I hear it too," Ragan then tries to bite John's hand but it quickly gets off of him. He and Joker looked to the side of the cockpit, a blue orb appeared. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence, I am Enhanced Defense Intelligence or what the crew likes to call me, EDI," it had a female voice. Ragan gut the shotgun ready and aimed for console.

"Ragan, don't," John said which made Ragan place the shotgun back to his side.

"Fine, don't break the boss's toy," he mumbled. "God, I hate AIs and VIs."

"I don't think I'm going to like this John, I like it when the Normandy was nice and quiet. Now she's got this thing, it's like ship cancer," Joker said grimly.

"You can adjust if you want to be offline, a VI, or an AI," EDI stated. Ragan got the idea and shut it offline and placed a lock on it.

"Good, not I don't have to see or hear that 'Vanguard of our Destruction'," Ragan made it sound funny and Joker and John laughed. He was telling the truth about that. The Reapers are AIs with organic parts.

"Calm down, this ship is just a copy, there's nothing here that was even part of the real Normandy," John said. Ragan looked at Joker.

"There's us, I have to take what I can get, the last two years have been hell," Joker complained. "Even with an AI spying on us – well use to until Ragan shut it down – it'll be better like the old days."

John rolled his eyes. "Let's hope so, I died after all." Ragan palmed his face.

Joker sat in the chair. "God, you're such a downer." John looked at EDI, after Ragan turned her back online, he didn't know what to think about the AI, after all his run-ins with the Geth and Sovereign especially he's learned to be wary of synthetic. He then thought about Tali, how was she going to react to an AI on the ship, he shook his head, he would worry about that later.

"I turned it back online because TIM says if it goes offline, the Alliance will then lose tabs on us," Ragan shook his head. "Probably another lie. Fuck this."

"As for you, try not give Joker too much a hard time, same with you Ragan," John said.

"Of course, Staff-Commander," she said. "Logging you out."

"Joker, Ragan. Get us to Omega, I say it's time to get this party on the road."

"Got it," Joker said. Ragan starts typing.

"Want me to be with you at Omega," Ragan asked. John nodded. "Okay. I'll get the weapons ready from the armory… if I can find it…"

John smiled as he got to the CIC, Joker and Ragan were right; it was good to be home.


	73. Chapter 46: Old Friends, New Friends

Chapter 46: Old Friends, New Friends

John was in the shower of his new room, feeling the hot water on his skin had never felt this good, being dead for two years, made John never take the small stuff for granted. He got out of the shower and made his way into his room. The room was bigger than the one he had on the old SR-1, with a deck and a fish tank, Cerberus really went all out when they built the ship. He made his way to his bed and frowned, there was a Cerberus uniform on the bed, and instantly threw them off his bed and into the trash.

"Like hell," he said. Cerberus may have given him a second chance, but that by no means changed his mind of the organization. Sure they helped rebuild him and made the new Normandy but they were still terrorists. John went to the holographic interfaced drawer, to find something new to wear.

"Let's see, nope hate suits… what's a lab uniform doing here… ah hah!" John chose brown sleeveless shirt with a vest and black cargo pants, with fingerless gloves and his combat boot. The clothes reminded him of his time of Mindoir and plus they were comfortable. "And what do we have here, I can equip my armor too… sweet!" John spent the couple of hours getting his gear together. John sighed after two hours and got his M-358 Talon, arc projector. M-99 Saber, M-90 Indra, and AT-12 Raider. "All done." After he was done, it was time to meet the crew.

"Hello, Staff-Commander," the first one John met was his assistant, Kelly Chambers, a real bubbly girl, she seem nice enough which asked the question why would she mixed herself with Cerberus. "I have to say, it's such an honor to meet you Commander."

"Please just John. There is another Commander Shepard here. And I'm not that good with formalities. So what are you duties."

"I observe the crew, everyone knows how risky the mission will be, and we all know some of us won't be coming back, I help them through the stress."

"So the ship's therapist?"

"Yes, in a way. My door is open 24/7 so don't be shy."

"Uh thanks, but Tali usually helps me with the stress."

"Who is Tali?"

"My girlfriend, she's coming on the ship after her mission, but she doesn't like Cerberus at all. She's a Quarian."

Kelly's eyes lit up. "A Human and a Quarian, oh how romantic!" John was taken aback by her reaction; he didn't expect a Cerberus member to call his relationship with Tali romantic. He half expected for her to be disgusted by it. "You have my blessing, John."

"I'm surprised to hear that, don't Cerberus hate aliens and human-alien relationships like Terra Firma?"

"Not at all, while we look out for Human interest, but that doesn't mean we hate aliens. We are with a truce with the Alliance and the Council because of what is going on right now." She paused for a second. "I love Humanity, but I also love Asari, Quarian, Turian, Salarian, Hanar, Vorcha, Drell, Krogan, Geth," that made John flinch, "Volus and Elcor."

"Huh, quite the positive thinker aren't you? Except the fact that you love Geth."

"What can I say, I'm a people person. Well I better get back to work, see you later John."

John continued his rounds, meeting more of his crew, they all looked at him with a mix reverence, respect and little fear. Then he surviving members of the first Normandy onboard – well not all of them. They've been pleasant so far; his favorites had to be Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels down in engineering, a real comedy duo those two was with Ken's bad jokes and Gabby keeping him in line. They were Alliance like John, proudly of it but when he died and the Alliance kept everything under wraps, they quite the Alliance because they felt the Spectre was being disrespected. But later got back in the Alliance after the Alliance made a call to have them in engineering. The accepted it. John found it amazing he could inspire people even as he was dead. He went into the med bay to meet the teams new nurses, and too his surprise there were two familiar faces.

"Hello Commander," Chakwas said with a smile.

"Hello," Chloe Michael came up with her hand offering for a shake. John took her hand and shook it.

"Doc? What the hell are you doing here," John asked as he hugged the older woman. "I guess your mother nature is still with us, right mom."

"I saw you go down with the first Normandy, so when I heard you were coming back, how could I not join them? And you don't have to call me mom," Chloe chuckled quietly.

"I'm flattered, but you and Joker are now considered parts of the treaty right?"

"I know, but after everything that has happened with Saren and Sovereign, and for the Alliance to cover it up, it was like a slap to the face. But then their colonies started to disappear and Cerberus asked for help also because they be monitoring the colonies as well. You deserved better, Commander." John and Chakwas continued to talk while Chloe was working. They were talking about the old days and what the others were up too, and John was sadden to hear the crew didn't keep in contact but Ragan was the only one that did that. But Ragan didn't get in contact with Wrex, Liara, and Garrus for a while. And Jane, John's twin, committed suicide a year ago on the anniversary of John's death, so what the Alliance says because it was not true. It turned out that she was stationed on Horizon and the Alliance had to come clean. When John and the Normandy died, their team effectively died. After John's death, Chakwas was posted at the Mars Naval Medical Center. Missing the excitement of a starship, Chikwas got the call from Alliance and got posted a position on the Normandy SR-2 as the ship's Chief Medical Officer and Chloe was her assistant.

"But are you sure about this? This mission could be a possible suicide mission like last time."

Chakwas chuckled. "Saren and Sovereign were possible suicide missions, not real suicide missions but we made out okay." The then grew sad and lowered her head. "Almost okay…" John knew what she was talking about, the day that Ragan die but was brought back to life. But Ragan became darker than he used to be. More strict in everything. Before John's death, he would smile but now it was like he wasn't programmed in him mind to smile that much. A day they never wanted to relive ever again.

"How is Ash and the others doing? We were supposed to see them after Tali dropped off her gift but then…" John stopped and remembered what happen. It was painful for them. His death wasn't something he wanted to live by.

"It was hard… after your memorial, some of us just couldn't go to your funeral, Joker and I went out of respect, but like I said it was hard… Ragan didn't bother to come. When he heard the news, he tried to commit suicide. After the funeral, Councilor Anderson pardoned General Williams, and reinstated his status as General; the Williams family name has finally been redeemed. All thanks to her working with you."

John smiled a little, even though that was nothing more than symbolic gesture, but he knew Ash would be happy to her family name being redeemed. "How did Ragan tried to do the suicide approach?"

"He took his sword and threw it in the air above him. He then got on his knees and the blade went through his chest. Luckily it didn't go that deep. It just penetrated the skin and some muscle but nothing too serious," Chakwas said like she saw the whole thing. "I was operating on him after that. It took five months for him to get healed."

"Damn," John was surprised. Ragan trying to commit suicide was the last thing he had on his mind and never thought of it. "What about my sister?"

"She is stationed on Horizon like I said but I'm not so sure what for. Kaiden and Ash are with her." Chakwas got up and started waving her omni-tool across John's body.

"Uh, doc?"

"Oh sorry, just checking on your implants, making sure Cerberus didn't put any nasty surprised in your body, when you were rebuilt. Stand up." John stood up and Chakwas continued to scan him. "Ah, good, no signs of your body rejecting your implants and cybernetics. No nasty control chips. You've got a clean bill of health."

"Thanks doc." John walked out of the med-bay and met with Miranda, he really didn't want to have to talk to her but she was the XO of the ship, meaning she took orders from Ragan and John. She was also a member of the ground team so he had to at least play nice. John came into Miranda's room, the Spectre was quite impressed with the set up, it was not as nice as his room, but it was lot nicer than his old room. There in the center was Miranda at her desk, doing paperwork. "Miranda," he said curtly.

"John," she said curtly. "For whatever reason, the Illusive Man is very impressed with you, I'm eager to see if you can live up to expectations on this mission."

John smirked. "Bitchy right out of the gate, afraid you'll no longer his favorite."

Miranda glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Looks like I hit a nerve, good to know," John said. "Now I just need to make sure I hit if you disobey my command again."

"I've proven my value to the Illusive Man, let's hope you can do the same. And if I do disobey your command, just say so and I will change my output," John had to give the woman credit, she was one cool customer, and she did a good job of keeping her annoyance under the wraps. "Despite your attitude, I respect your abilities, but it's your motivations that concerns me. Let's hope you're an asset and not a liability."

"And maybe you should worry about yourself; I'll do my job, just do yours. So where to?"

"Finally decided to be civil human being, I see, I've looked over the dossiers I'd strongly recommend Mordin Solus, a Salarain professor on Omega. With the Collectors' ability to immobilize their victims, we'll need him to develop countermeasures."

"Yeah, sure whatever, just be ready to go. You and Ragan are coming. I'm going to see if Jacob is willing to come."

"I'm always ready."

"Huh, I bet." John said while walking out. For his final rounds, he talked to Jacob in the armor, who was talking to Ragan about new weapons that could help while cleaning guns. Unlike Miranda, John liked Jocob; unlike the woman Jacob didn't give him a headache from talking, mostly he was lot more sociable than Miranda. His quarters wasn't much to look at, tables full of weapons and little cot in the corner.

Jacob saluted. "Officer on deck." Ragan quickly gets off the table and salutes John.

"At ease, both of you," John said.

"So, do you know where we going?"

"You got to be kidding me," Ragan said. "We're going to Omega. Okay."

"Ragan, tell me about Omega."

"The place is an asteroid, in the Omega Nebula – Alliance changed the name because of a store named Omega Systems. It in the Terminus System. Pirates, thugs, mercenaries, and illegal shit goes on over there. The place is a haven of crime," Ragan then saw John went wide eyes. "It is lawless over there. No matter what, there is pain to be at every corner. Don't know who runs the place, and I'm not want to know."

John rubbed his forehead. "Something wrong, Commander," Jacob asked.

"Just had to deal with Miranda. Is she always… difficult?"

"She is. When I spying on Cerberus, I had to spy on their top operative and that Miranda Lawson," Ragan admitted. "It was a fucking pain the ass to deal with her."

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, for as long as I know her, don't worry about… wait… you spied on us?" Ragan then pointed at the door and ran out. "Son of a bitch. Anyway, don't worry about it, she means well."

"I sensed you had history with her, when you called her Miri," John said.

"An old nickname from childhood. Back then she was the sweetest girl you ever met, but…," Jacob paused trying to collect his thoughts, "…things changed."

John raised a brow. "How so?"

"Uh sorry Shepard, but if you want to get the story, you'll have to talk to her."

"Damn, I don't want to deal with her," John then heard the intercom opened.

"John, we're close to Omega, better get ready."

"Thanks Joker," John said. He looked at Jacob. "Suit up, Jacob."

Jacob gave a sharp salute, "Yes sir!"

"You don't have to salute me," John said before walking out of the door.


	74. Chapter 47: Professor part 1

Chapter 47: Professor part 1

"Wow this is a dump," John muttered. Omega was a far cry from bright and almost cheer atmosphere of the Citadel, while the Citadel is bright; Omega was dark, easy for two-bit thugs to sneak up on unsuspecting victims. And the worse part of John was the smell, a sickening mix of fecal matter, dead bodies, and desperation. What a well-respected Salarian professor doing here was beyond him. "You sure he's here?"

"Yep, Cerberus have been monitoring Dr. Solus for months, he's here," Jacob said.

"Let's just hurry up, I don't want to stay here longer than I need to," Miranda said.

"Well I'm afraid we will be disappointing the Cerberus bitch," Miranda glowed blue and tried to attack Ragan but Jacob got between them. Ragan never liked Cerberus but working with was the last thing he do. "I rather be with the Alliance than be working with Cerberus. Matter fact I rather French kiss a Vorcha than work with the people this bitch," he pointed at Miranda.

"Just cool down," Jacob said.

Miranda then looked at him before calming down, "We got three dossiers, all for Omega."

"A little dirt is not going to hurt you, Lawson," John said then heard Ragan laugh. "Come one." As they walked they met a Batarian moving up to them, he was wearing brown armor, John and the team got ready for trouble. John narrowed his eyes at the Batarian, two years dying didn't change how he felt about Batarians. John tried to keep his temper under control. "The fuck you want, blink," John growled.

"Welcome to Omega, Human. Aria wants to see you," he said like he was unfazed by John's hostility.

"And if I refuse," John said coldly. The Batarian laughed.

"This is Omega, Human. You don't refuse the empress, not without losing your life," he said. Ragan pulled his M-3 Predator and aimed for the Batarians head.

"We refuse. Tell your boss or we kill each one. You don't know who we are and what we are capable of," Ragan said grimly. The Batarian looked at him and gave a growl.

"Whatever, how about you leave, you're making mine and my cousin's blood boil," John said. The Batarian left and John calmed down. Ragan put his weapon back on the magnet that was installed on the upper hip part of the armor.

"I know how you feel about Batarians, but I suggest you calm down. Emotional strain worsens the scaring," Miranda said.

John sighed. "Right. So, who's Aria?"

"Aria T'Loak, she's the leader of Omega, has something of an ego problem, hence the nickname the 'Empress of Omega'," Jacob said. "Maybe we should speak to her; its good idea to get her on our good side." Ragan nodded in agreement.

"The last thing we need is another Prazza'Reegar incident," Ragan walked to the corner and lifted two fingers. "Careful, I suggest we act casual. Blood Pack is here," he looked around and saw the Blue Suns coming and stop to talk with them. "Blue Suns? What's next the Eclipse?" And some Eclipse merc came up and started talking. "Shit, something must be up. I never seen those three merc groups stay in one place without killing each other." John nodded and walked over to him.

"We can deal with that later," John said.

They walked the desolate halls of Omega, until they met up with an older man and a Batarian. By the looks of it, the Batarian was roughed up, pretty badly from being in the man's company, usually John would stop something like this, but with a Batarian he would make an exception. "Please, you have to help me," the Batarian pleaded.

"No one said you can talk, jackass," the man said while delivering a kick to the face.

"You Zaeed Massani," Ragan asked.

"Who the fuck want to know," the man's accent hard to tell what where he came from. '_Must be British or an Aussie,_' Ragan thought.

"Alliance and Cerberus," Miranda said.

Zaeed turned around, the man was wearing a brown armor, and he had lot of scars on his face no doubt from years. The biggest one was on the right side of his face from the eye area down to his mouth; John wondered what the story with that one was coming from. "Huh, so you're my client? Have to say I was expecting more from the great Savior of the Citadel," Zaeed said.

John rolled his eyes. "I could show you old man," that made Zaeed chuckle.

"Fiery, for little punk, I think we'll get along fine," he said. "And who are this three?"

"Name's Ragan. This is Miranda and this is Jacob," Ragan pointed at himself to Miranda and Jacob, Zaeed followed the finger to make sure he saw them correctly as they were labeled.

"I assumed you've been briefed," Jacob came up next to John.

"Cerberus sent everything I need to know. You, the Council, and Alliance is having a truce. They're paying me a lot of money, so I did my homework," Zaeed then saw the Batarian try to get up but Ragan quickly shot the Batarian's shoulder. "Damn it, quicker than me."

"Not many mercs would sign on for a possible suicide mission," Ragan stated. John glared at him and shook his head.

"Most mercs don't get an offer like the one your three clients sent me. Ninety million credits," the team looked at Zaeed with shocked looks. If they pay ninety million and over four billion for this mission alone, then something else must be a stake that Hackett and TIM wasn't telling them.

"My contacts said we were picking up one man, not two," Miranda looked at the Batarian.

"Don't let it bother you. Batarian asshole. He pissed off someone rich enough to hire me, hell even for my alive rates too," Zaeed was shocked. Ragan gave a smile.

"Please… I didn't do it…," the Batarian said weakly. Zaeed kicked him and the Batarian shut up quickly.

"I said shut up." Ragan was going to like him. Ordering people like that must be some nerves.

"Good to have you aboard," John said.

"I assumed the Illusive Man told you about our arrangement?"

"No, I guess it decided to leave that out of the dossier," John was annoyed. When someone takes important information away from him or cover it, it always comes back to him and bits his ass.

"Good thing I asked." Zaeed comes up to John about a foot away form face. "Picked up a mission before this one. Ever heard of the name Vido Santiago." John shook his head. "He's the leader of the Blue Suns, one of them at least. He recently captured a refinery on Zorya, the company want them dealt with."

"We can do this, but right the mission comes first."

"I know you got bigger fish to fry," he said. Zaeed motioned the Batarian to get up however the Batarian made a run for it. John and the team gets out of the way as Zaeed shot him in the back of the knee making the Batarian fall and roll on the floor in agony. Zaeed walked towards the wounded Batarian and picked him up. "Better turn this thing in before it starts to stink, I'll be ready for the next mission."

"Well that was easy, one down, three to go."

Omega, despite being a POS station it was full of life, rivaling that of the wards of the Citadel. They saw a lot of people outside a huge compound, Afterlife, the closest thing John could equate to it was Chora's Den for it seeder appearance with a bit of Flux mixed in. The team waded through the crowds; the bouncers saw them and waved them through immediately, to the chagrin of the people waiting in line. Inside was pretty impressive, full of the same energy as outside but magnified, the music was pumping with Asari and Human strippers at the top. If it wasn't for the fact John was on a mission, he would probably lose himself to the energy too. But then another fight might happen and Ragan might had to defend him when that Human and Turian tried to assault Tali when she was on a date with John. The team walked to the main bar, and head to the back and up the stairs to the platform where Aria T'Loak, the unofficial queen of Omega, sat watching over her domain.

"That's close enough," Aria didn't turn around. Her men aimed their weapons at the team, Ragan and Jacob raised their weapons.

"Stand down or all of you will die," Ragan forcefully said. Aria snapped her head to the left and her men put the weapons away.

"What the big idea," John asked.

"Stand still," a Batarian came up close to scan it. Right when he is about to scan, Ragan shoots the omni-tool.

"Try that and you will scanning that in your colon," Ragan put his weapon away. The Batarian look at Aria and waited for her.

"I would love to pay for that to happen," Aria laughed. "But it's not what I want. You want to talk, you get scanned."

"All you had to do is ask," John said while looking back at Ragan.

"I don't ask," Aria simply put it.

"I was told you could get me info," John said.

"I could, if you play nice," she turns around and looks at Ragan. "You, step forward." Ragan got up and three Turians draw weapon. "Kill him." One of the Turian tried to shoot but Ragan grabbed the arm and threw him into the others. Aria was shocked how quick Ragan dealt with that. Usually Humans would plea for mercy but not Ragan. She never knew him but something about him was interesting.

John scoffed. "The scan nearly done. And if you're looking for weapons, you not doing a good job." John lifts his pistol up.

"Can't be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face," the Asari said.

"He's clean," the Batarian then walked away from the John.

"Now what do you want to know," Aria asked before sitting on the couch and motioned John and Ragan to sit.

"No thanks, I rather stand," Ragan said. Aria looked at him and gave a smile.

"I wasn't asking."

"And I don't take orders from criminals," Ragan crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes and Aria did the same.

"Fine, you can stand," she then sees John sit on the other side of the couch. "You want something. They always do."

"I'm looking for a scientist, Mordin Solus," John said. "Know where I can find him?"

"The Salarian doctor, last I heard he was trying to cure the plague in the quarantine," she smirked. "I always liked Mordin, he's a quick to heal you as he is to shoot you."

"What do you mean," Ragan asked.

"Solus, from what I heard, is former STG, meaning he's brilliant and dangerous."

"How do we get to him," John asked. He wanted this done but he need all the info before leaving.

"Take a shuttle to the quarantine zone, though I doubt they'll let you in," she then looks at Ragan. "Well him, they may because he is forceful."

"Thanks for the compliments," Ragan said sarcastically.

"Whatever, just one thing, you get off easy, because you don't know the rule. You won't get easy next time," she looked at both men.

"Oh and what would that be? Don't make any of you laws here," Ragan palmed his face when John said that.

"No, but I like that rule. The rule I'm referring to is this important. Don't. Fuck. With. Aria."

"I like it easy to remember," Ragan said.

"And if you forget, I'm the one that will toss your sorry ass out of an airlock," the Batarian said. Ragan gave a look that made the Batarian flinch. Ragan gave a cold chuckle towards him.

"Maybe or maybe not," Ragan said.

"Stupid and brave, I may actually like you," she said.

"Don't and say we did," Ragan then walked down the stairs with John. As they got to the team, they looked at the men. "What?"

"I'm… quite impressed with how you handled Aria," Miranda reluctantly admitted.

John smirked. "Stings, doesn't it?"

Miranda scoffed. "Please, don't get a big head, anyone can talk to a brute like Aria."

"Yeah. At first I thought you were crazy… but damn if she didn't actually end up liking you." Jacob actually sounded a bit puzzled.

"Whatever, she's got nothing on Tali," John said with a smirk. Miranda rolled her eyes.

The team went on their way to the slum; eventually they made their way to a Turian guarding the shuttle dock to the quarantine sector. He was arguing with a Human woman incensed at the Turian, for not being allowed back into the slums to protect her possessions from looters.

"I told you to get lost, lady," the Turian was annoyed. He starts messing with his weapon and a fresh thermal clip is injected. "The plague has the zone quarantined." The woman crossed her arms.

"I'm human, you ass. We're immune," she said annoyed. "Not let me get my stuff before looters get it."

"This thing affects every other race – but the Vorcha – out there, we're not taking our chances," he angrily stated. He then starts looking at her and aims for her head. The woman scoffed. John walked up to the Turian, the Turina looked at him with annoyance, expecting him to start complaining too. But Ragan came up with him.

"There's a Salarian in there, I got to get there and find him," Ragan stated.

The turian gave a sigh of relief. For once no one asking for to go in and get their possessions. "The doctor, crazy bastard trying to cure the plague. I wish him luck, but area is still locked done." The Turian saw Ragan pop his knuckles. "Our orders are to wait for the plague to be cured or the Blue Suns kills everyone inside."

"Listen, you're stuck here until then and that could take days, weeks, months, years. What you need is for someone to solve the problem, that is what I do," John said.

The Turian laughed at him. "Nice try. I'm not even sure about that." He raises his gun and tries to shot but Ragan quickly sweeps him off his feet.

"Don't even try," Ragan said. "We tried to do it your way, and now we are doing it our way. You let us in or I will beat you up so badly that Saren's beatings will look nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you." The Turian's eyes went wide.

"You think you can fix this? Be my guest, all the quarantine does is keep people in anyway. I'll radio in that you're coming in," the Turian then starts working on his comm link. "Yeah, I got four people coming in. Do not kill them. All four Human. One is wearing N7 armor, another is wearing CAT6 armor and the last two are wearing Cerberus outfits. Do not kill or shoot them." He then gets up and looks at the team.

"What," the outraged woman yelled. "You won't let me in, but you let them?!"

"You don't have a grenade launcher, lady. Now get lost," the Turian watched the woman leave the area.

"Lucky for us, Humans are immune to the plague," Miranda then saw Ragan nod.

"If that's the case, we need to be careful. Aliens will shoot us," John said. He looked back at the Turian and gave a nod to indicate that he is going in.

As the team walked through the entrance, Jacob was confused. "Yeah, I wonder why Humans are not affected. Diseases don't discriminate unless they're different amino acids."

"True but you have to remember, we have the best immune system," Miranda stated. "So do the Vorcha. Our immune systems are the highest and if we place that on the chart, the Vorcha and Krogan would be next."

"I guess we find out inside," Ragan said.

The quarantine zone reeked. The smell of dead burned flesh threatens to overwhelm the team. So far there was nothing and that made the group tense as they moved down yet another empty corridor. Empty, except for the corpses, this one sported two of them, a Batarian and a Turian, each in one end of the corridor. The Turian blood-flecked claws still half-closed around his own throat, long blue tongue lying limp on the floor where he lay and the Batarian sitting against the wall, blood still running from four blackened eyes.

"Damn, committed suicide doesn't compare to this," Ragan was shocked when they saw the bodies. "Can't image what else could have happened."

"My god, how can they live like this," Jacob went down and examined the body.

"Desperation," John said grimly. "The strong don't survive things like this, it's the desperate ones that do… and I doubt we want to meet them."

"Aria made the right call," Miranda noted. "Could you imagine this plague spreading to the rest of Omega? The station would be turned into a graveyard."

"Please don't get that image in my head," Ragan shook his head. "I don't want to image all the dead people. Anything Jacob?"

"Nothing but the plague is working fast," he then starts working on his omni-tool. "Damn, we better hurry, the plague will mutate and this time, it will be able to leave the quarantine zone."

"Which is why we're here, something doesn't smell right," John said.

"You can say that again," Miranda gagged.

"Now what I mean, don't you think it's a coincidence that only Humans and Vorcha are immune to this plague."

"What are you getting at," Jacob was puzzled. "That the plague was manufactured?"

"It would fit but we don't know much now," Miranda shook her head. "Mordin should know more." John and Jacob nodded.

"And if it was manufactured, it had to be something that had the technology that is required. But since none of the races except for Human and Vorcha are immuned, I say it had to be something that is more advanced. Like Geth, Collectors, or Reapers," Ragan had a point on that. Of all the races, only two are allowed to be spared. And Krogan, Turian, Asari, Elcor, Volus, and others don't have the technology required.

The team went into another corridor... another three corpses, all three Batarians… riddled with shots along the right wall, executed, perhaps because they were showing symptoms of the disease, perphas for no real reason.

"God, this stench is horrible," Jaboc said.

"Smelled worse, suck it up," John said. Ragan laughed and then got smacked by John.

"You've actually smelled something worse than this," Jacob asked trying not to gag.

"Two words: Thorian creepers," Ragan and John said in unity.

"That bad?"

"Yep, kill enough of them you find yourself rapidly re-evaluating what you consider a bad smell." John shuddered. "Even worse when drenched with their insides from fighting them, decontamination and four showers won't help. Me, Ragan, Jane, and Tali were quarantined for a week, because the crew complained."

"That's… something," Miranda said. They then heard sounds of battle suddenly got their attention. Ahead there was a large hall stretched out to the left and right. The right side sported a number of tipped over tables and benches from where a number of Blue Suns were digging in, the left side on the other hand only had a few tall boxes of various size as cover, boxes the many Vorcha around were practically fighting other to cover behind as shots filled the air between the two forces. A Varren leapt over one of the nearest tables, the large reptile sinking its dagger-sized teeth into the neck of the Turian mercenary. The man shrieked as he was bowled over, his weapon slipping out of his hands as they shot up to push against the large reptile, only to limply fall to the floor as the Varren jerked its head sideways, drawing a sickening crack from the Turian's neck.

"Let's go, cause as much confusion as you can," John said. Miranda and Jacob nodded as Ragan opened the floor grate and traveled to the other side without being heard. The team charged into the chaos.


	75. Chapter 47: Professor part 2

Chapter 47: Professor part 2

"Attach the Vorcha," a man shouted. The battle was chaos, the zone became a storm of shots. The Blue Suns commander leapt into the fray, heedless of the heavy crossfire between the two camps charged to the right, leapt and landed right next to a confused-looking Turian. The entire team responded, leaping over tables and benches, dropping down next to the mercenaries. The team would help one side to get rid of the other and when that was done, they would turn on them.

"Miranda, overload the cainsters," John ordered. She pointed her omni-tool at the canister, and the exploding tank tore them all apart. Further to her right Jacob was pulling several Vorcha out of cover with his biotics, making them become easy targets for the Blue Suns around him. Miranda added her shots to theirs and Ragan quickly jumps out and slams a Vorcha to the ground. Two Vorchas look at him and Ragan just went to them and threw one in the air and kicked the other right before the one in the air lands and gets hit by the second Vorcha. Jacob lifted a Vorcha and Ragan quickly shots the head. Ragan goes back in the grates and waits for the next victim. Miranda makes the Vorcha get flanked of the enemy into a funnel of corpses as disciplined shot after shot and volley after volley took done their targets with near mechanical precision. The fight didn't last long.

The man nearest to John, a Batarian, turned to face him, hand reaching out.

"Thank you for the…" His four eyes widen as he saw the gun to his face. "…wait… what are you…"

Ragan jumps out of the grate and cracks his neck. "Clean up," Ragan killed the Batarian, the scream alerted the rest of the Blue Suns of the team's presents and they attacked. Miranda spun, the heel of her boot flying high and smashing straight into the visor of the Turian that behind her had started to raise his weapon. He crumpled to the floor even as Miranda's biotics grabbed him and sent him flying into another Turian, both crashing into the wall with a cruch allowing Jacob to take them out by shotgun. A Human tried to sneak up on the man but was then rewarded with a round in the face as the rest were casually gunned down by John and Ragan.

"Stupid and suicidal, just how I like it," John said with a smirk. "Make it almost too easy."

"Glad nothing changed you at all," Ragan then saw a Blue Sun come on top of the balacony and threw his chained kunai at the man. The man tried to avoid it but was struck by it then pulled down head first. "COME HERE," Ragan said as he pulled the chain and the man died, his helmet was busted open.

"Can we hurry up and find the Salarian? The smell is getting worse," Miranda was gagging. The team made their way through the slums; they saw bodies hanging from poles. Aria had said Mordin was dangerous and now John and the team knew why, he was just as vicious as the mercs.

"This…uh, must be the… place," Jacob stuttered.

"I'll say this; he knows how to make a point," John said. A part of him said that he liked the way Mordin dealt with the mercs but the other part said that Mordin might kill them.

Miranda looked at him. "You almost sound like you admire his handy work. Remind you of Torfan?"

"Miranda, give John some room," Ragan said.

"He's making a statement that is saying 'don't fuck with me.' I respect that, that's all," John said.

Inside the clinic there was a detachment of Human and mech gaurds, no doubt any mercs stupid enough to pick a fight with the people inside would have a hell of a fight. The guards looked at the team with suspicion. Once of them came up to them. "No funny business in the clinic, unless you want to deal with these mech," the guard said.

"Noted," John looked at Ragan. "You better not pick a fight." Ragan shook his head. Once inside, the lobby was full of injured and the sick, from Turians, Asari, and even Batarians, everyone was welcomed in the clinic, it matter what you were. However there were some who were not sick, mostly Humans running from the chaos of the slums, walking around making the sick and injured more comfortable, no doubt being put to work by the good doctor. John was impressed by Mordin was able to make the clinic and a safe haven all in one.

"Glad they are out of the Chaos," Ragan said. "If they stated out there, we would be smelling more bodies." Miranda gagged and Jacob tried to hold the urge not to gag. John shook his head.

"Ragan is right about that," John was agreeing with him. "Any more bodies out there, the smell would be in here and it would make everything worse."

They went to see the doctor preforming an operation, Mordin was unassuming at first, like all Salarians but that made him that much more dangerous. His face was wrinkled, not at all smooth like most Salarians John had seen, which meant he was much older. One of his horns was broken off, an old battle injury no doubt.

"Professor Mordin Solus," John's voice made the Salarain look at him. He walked toward John and started scanning. "O…kay."

"Hmm, don't recognize you from area, too heavily armed to be refuges. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect," he was like a hamster on caffeine coffee that had drank about five pots.

"Uh…," Ragan said, but the Salarain continued.

"Here for something else, Vorcha? Here to clean them out? Unlikely, Vorcha's a symptom, not a cause." Mordin started pacing around.

"Doctor…," John said.

"The plague? Investigating use as possible bio-weapon? No, too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists. Yes, yes."

"Doctor…" John said becoming annoyed.

Hired guns, maybe? Looking…," Ragan then got tired of this because his hands were over his ears.

"For the love of God," Ragan interrupted Mordin. "Take a breath." Ragan quickly places a hand on Mordin's shoulder. "You need to talk in complete sentences."

"Oh dear, I've don't it again. Sorry about that, so what are you here for," Mordin asked.

"Finally, I'm Commander Ragan Ryu Shepard, I'm here to recruit you for a mission under my CO, Staff-Commander Johnathan Ryu Shepard," Mordin looked at him. "And before you ask, no we are not brothers. I'm adopted by his father's brother."

"Wasn't going to ask that in person but thank you for clearing that out," Mordin looked at John. "I hardly understood a word he said."

"I'm Johnathan 'John' Ryu Shepard. I'm here to recruit you for a mission." Mordin's eyes grew wide.

"Mission? What mission? Too busy. Clinic too understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you," he asked.

"The Alliance and Cerberus," Miranda said. "We need you for an important reason."

"Cerberus… Crossed paths with them. Thought they only worked with Humans? Why request Salarian aid?"

"I'm on a mission to shut down the Collectors," John said. "Human colonies have gone dark. Cerberus, the Council and the Alliance have a truce right now."

"Collectors? Interesting. Plague in slums engineered. Collectors are one of the few with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar. But must stop plague first, already have cure, just need to get it Environmental Control Center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

John sighed. "Couldn't be simple, could it? I'll get in and deal with the Vorcha."

All of a sudden, it became darker, there was sound of machines powering down. Ragan quickly pulls up the schematics of the clinic.

"What the hell is that," Jacob asked.

"Environmental Control Center is offline," Ragan gave the bad news. "There is only fifteen minutes before everyone dies in the clinic."

"Vorcha have shut down environmental controls, smarter than I give them credit for. Need to get systems back on be for district suffocates," Mordin the starts handing them the cure. "Here, take cure, also take weapon. A gesture of good faith, took it off dead Blue Suns member." Mordin gives them the M-6 Carnifex.

"Got you, I'll see you in a bit," John said walking away.

"Wait," Mordin stopped John by speaking. "Daniel, one of my assistants. Went into Vorcha territory. Looking for victims. Hasn't come back. Went with permission."

"I'll keep an eye out," Mordin nodded. "Let's go."

"Excuse me Dr. Solus," Ragan made Mordin stop. "Is there any vents I can use so I can get the upper hand against the Vorcha?"

"Not here unless want to deal with blades and traps. Suggest go outside and find the vent on top of the stairs," Mordin was excited to hear someone uses sneaking attacks to get an upper hand.

Aria was right, Mordin likes to talk, and fast, very fast – he reasons quickly and out loud. But he knew his stuff and that's what John needed. On the way to the control center, they fought through crowds of Blood Pack mercs, they were tougher than the Blue Suns, but they didn't have the discipline and fell pretty easy. Ragan did his take outs on the mercs while getting to the control center. They went up a few more stairs and heard some rough angry voice. They walked closer and came across some upset Batarians who had a very scared Daniel at gunpoint. The team went slowly; one wrong move and Daniel could end up dead and possible jeopardize getting Mordin to join them.

"I'm telling you the truth. I work with Dr. Solus," Daniel was shaking. "I'm here to help you."

"We know you're spreading the virus," the Batarian growled. "We saw the vials."

"No, they're the cure, please…"

"Maybe we should cut off your fingers, to get you to talk," the Batarian said.

"Or maybe you should let go of the kid before this gets ugly," John said as the team entered the door, Ragan was underneath the Batarian holding Daniel. But one of the Batarians saw them come in and warned his allies. The Batarian with gun pointed at Daniel and grabbed him, and had the gun to the young man's head. The situation immediately turns into a standoff.

"One more step and he dies," the Batarian said angrily.

"Use your head for once blink. Why would he be in Vorcha territory, they're immune," John said.

"Vorcha's are the race of bottom feeders, they don't' have the knowledge to make this plague," the Batarian said. "That only leave Humans."

"And yet you have no proof," John aimed for the Batarian on the right side. "Let the boy go, you live. Kill him you'll be breathing a new hole in the your heads, simple as that.

The Batarians looked at each other, unsure if John's words were true. They stood a couple of minutes, before letting Daniel go and putting their weapons away. "Fine, let's go, he's not worth it," he said. "We did what you wanted, are we free to go?"

"Go, and move fast before I change my mind."

"Human nobility. Didn't know such a thing existed," the Batarian nodded and walked way as quickly as they could. Daniel got off the floor looking no worse for wear, though he was shaken from the experience.

"Thank you," Daniel said.

"Go back to the clinic. The doctor needs you," John gently shoved him towards the door.

Daniel nodded and walked away. "Of course, again thank you." With that the team continued to their destination. The Environmental Control Room was large and dimly lit by orange light panels up in the high ceiling. Two catwalks flanked the rectangular chamber on each side of the group, both sporting low walls that no doubt hid various controls of staff that no longer lived and now instead had several armed Vorcha standing behind them armed with rocket launchers.

Whoever had designed the place had an eye for decoration, which was strange for Omega, though the Spectre guess it must have been a lot nicer in the past when the Protheans walked it halls. In the past, this was probably a courtyard at some point, from the decorations on the pillars surrounding the room, but now they were worn and covered with filth. Secondly, the many low walls around the central chamber were all meant to have flowers growing out of them, acting like long pots were as filled with earth. Though now the plants were nothing but blackened and withered things.

The place may have been the classier part of Omega at some point, like the Presidium was for the Citadel but after the Reapers claimed the Protheans, it slowly decayed, a dire reminder of what John and Ragan were fighting to prevent. However the reflection was cut shor when they encounter an unusually talkative Vorcha.

"Gah," the Vorcha exclaimed in it serpentine accent, spittle flying from his mouth. "You work for doctor!" This one makes clear that they are a league with the Collectors. "Doctor wants to stop plague!" the Vorcha exclaimed as if it was a great insult, its clawed hand shooting out to point at John. "We'll kill you!"

Then the world became a blur of flashing shots, explosions and screams. Ragan jumps from the ceiling and smashes the talkative Vorcha on the ground then throws him at the ceiling. A piece of metal came lose and impales the Vorcha in the heart, killing it instantly. Jacob was aglow with biotic power, the man turning to the left as he pushed a hand out, only to close it into a fist and pull, and suddenly three Vorcha on the left catwalk hiseed as they were pulled off the ledge and began to spin through the air.

"I got this," John said as he threw his warp field at the Vorcha causing explosions. Miranda focused on the right though, pinpointing two Vorcha lining up shots at the standing Cerberus officer until Ragan threw his sword and the Vorcha caught it, it was a big mistake because he caught it by the handle and three blades cut his hand and arm off; making him bleed to death.

"Jacob," Miranda yelled. Jacob too the cue and pulled the Vorcha from their cover. Miranda lifts the targers and slams them to the ground. John was impressed at the two, they fought very much in synch. One tumbled over the railing, falling to the floor below with a wet thump of breaking bones, the other simply dropped onto the catwalk, head cracked open.

Thumb after thump and Vorcha after Vorcha, head and necks opened as they desperately increased their own volume of fire, which made it even more inaccurate.

"I'm getting tired of them," John said as he got his heavy weapon out. It was yellow and black cannon with a nuclear hazard mark on it, the M-920 Cain.

Miranda's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?!"

"Found it before we left for Omega." He pulled the trigger.

"Don't," she yelled. But it was too late. The gun fishined charging and the now fully sized sphere flew out of the barrel with a loud thump. The recoil was incredible and as John took a staggering step backwards to catch himself from falling. He watched as the orb sailed through the air and impacted the enemies. John smirked at the resulting explosion, which was spectacular to say the least. He could feel the shockwave to his feet.

John laughed as he got off the ground. "I'm keeping this."

"You idiot," Miranda yelled. "The M-920 Cain, was experimental, you could have blown us up."

"But I didn't," John simply said. Miranda fumed, at his devil-may-care attitude, and the woman had to catch herself from trying to punch for his recklessness.

"Do you ever think, before doing these things," she asked angrily.

"Not really." Miranda was speechless, her new commander was insane. "Now that is out of the way, let's put this cure in." After it was down, they met with Mordin back at the clinic.

"Well down, uh… May I call you John because of there are two Shepards," Mordin asked. John nodded. "Well donw, John. Viral effectis are decreasing and Vorcha retreating."

"And thank you for saving me, Commander," Daneil said. "For a minute there I thought you were going to kill them."

"Thought about it first," John said.

"Well I'm glad, the plague was bad enough," he said.

"Risky, would have killed them myself," Mordin got a look from Daniel.

"How could you say that? You're a doctor, you believe in helping people," he said outraged.

"Galaxy not that simple, kid," Ragan said.

"He's right, lots of ways to help. Sometimes cure the sick, sometimes execute dangerous people." Daniel was about to speak, Mordin held his hand. "Go check on the patients, lots of work to do."

Daniel sighed. "Fine." He was in defeat.

"Good kid, though a bit naïve," Mordin said. "The clinic will be in good hands, now that Vorcha are gone."

John chuckled. "I almost envy him." He then grew serious. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, unexpected to be working with Alliance and Cerberus. Galaxy full of surprises," Mordin said.

"Good to have you on board," John offered Mordin his hand and he gladly shook it.


	76. Chapter 48: Voyage

Chapter 48: Voyage

"You're still here," a woman asked. Rael looked back to his old friend, Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay looking at him with crossed arms. Rael simply ignored her and went back to work.

"Greetings, Raan," Rael was in no mood.

"Don't 'greetings Raan' me. Why weren't you there to see Tali off," Raan asked firmly. Shala'Raan wasn't just an old friend of the Zorah family, she was practically like a second mother to Tali, taking care of her since Rael's wife, Zina, died.

"I can't show preference, you know that Raan, not even to Tali," Rael loved his daughter; no doubt, it was the reason he took the promotion to Admiral in the first place. However as devoted as he was to his only remaining family, he could get lost in his duties to his people, which caused some distance between him and his daughter until Ragan saved Tali and Ziva from the air filter malfunction. After that, he stayed close with his daughter.

"Keelah, it's not favoritism to say goodbye, it's called being a father…" Rael didn't respond and Raan sighed. "Why aren't you more worried the fact, Tali is going behind enemy lines?"

"Tali is capable, she proved that when she was on her pilgrimage and helped Commander Shepard's cousin – Commander Johnathan Shepard," Rael was proud of them three. Fighting an ex-Spectre and come alive to tell the story. "Besides, it's for a good cause…"

"I hardly call studying a dying sun a good cause," Raan didn't agree with Rael on many things. "But this must be different because it's aging too quickly when it's not even growing old. Dark matter. The Conclave is up to something…"

Rael looked at her and frowned. "Enough Raan, we can't start questions our people' trust, things are fragile enough as it is." The Admiralty Board and the Conclave had something of a rivalry even before the Quarian's exile from the home world three hundred years ago. While the two governing bodies didn't trust each other, they kept this factor hidden so not to divide their people, thought there were times they tried to undermine each other. Ragan was a witness of it when the Alliance force him to go and help find Veetor and the Conclave said no while the Admiralty Board said yes.

"Of course, it's just me being worried. Well I've got to go back to the Tonbay," Raan said. "But try to at least keep in touch with Tali, you may be an admiral but you're still her father."

"Of course and Raan," Raan looked back at Rael. "Tali's been different since coming back from that Human colony with Veetor'Nara."

"Oh?"

"She's been happier despite losing her whole squad, why is that?"

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to her," Raan said but Rael spoke up.

"It's because Commander John Shepard is alive and the Alliance with Cerberus must have done something. She loved John. When she returned after the Normandy wad destroyed, I held her while she cried and said that John was her first love."

**Siritua's (Quarian Frigate) Shuttle**

Meanwhile on the shuttle, Tali was meeting her new team, when she came back to the fleet she was first worried that she was going to be reprimanded for losing Prazza and the others on Freedom's Progress. Instead, she was praised for coming back with Veetor and was chosen to lead another mission, though in Tali's mind she didn't deserve it. She sat down with her own team as she saw the leader of her security team speak to his men.

"All right, bosh'tets. I'm only going to say this once so pay attention," Kal'Reegar said. He was the older brother of Prazza, the man who betrayed her and Ragan then got her team killed. When Tali heard she was going to be working with yet another Reegar, she was at first worried it would be another episode similar to his brother but she was surprised just how opposite of Prazza he was. Reegar opened a hologram of the planet. "This is Haestrom, the smallest of our old colonies in Geth space. But I don't think I need to tell you, to keep your guard up at all times. Our job is to project Tali'Zorah and her research team, so do your jobs well. And if you fail, then I will get the man that was with her on Freedom's Progress to hunt you down."

"Sir, yes, sir," the men's voices echoed in the shuttle.

"We've got eight hours until we get there, I suggest you get some rest. Dismissed," Reegar acted like Ragan and John. Touch, loyal and willing to get the job done. The rest of the security team and Tali's research team scattered to get some rest, leaving Reegar and Tali. Reegar gave a sharp salute to her. "Ma'am."

"You don't have to call me that, Reegar. Just Tali." They moved to the cockpit, to check the readings, while still in working conditions this was still a three hundred year old ship which some systems may not be working as well as they would hop, like the auto pilot.

"I'll work on that ma'am," Ragan said. "I have to say it is an honor working with you on this mission." Tali lowered her head. "Ma'am?"

"Do you still think that after what happened on Freedom's Progress," Tali asked sadly.

"If you're talking about Prazza, don't worry I don't blame you for my brother's death. I read your report on what happened, while I'm sorry Prazza is gone and didn't get trialed for insubordination, it was his own fault; he let his own ego get in the way of mission." Reegar shook his head. "And got two good people killed… so don't worry about it. I blame Ragan for not killing him for what Prazza did."

"Thank you," Tali said as she looked the holo. She sighed contentedly while staring at the picture of the Normandy crew. It always made her feel better when she got depressed about John's death, but this time while looking at it she was filled with hope.

"So that's your old crew," Reegar was eager. Tali smiled and nodded. "Can I look?" Tali gave the man the holo. "So strange, I can't really see myself working with so many races, must have been stranged."

Tali chuckled. "It was at first, Humans did so many things differently than Quarians. It was hard to get adjusted at first. Plus everyone on the ground team, including Ragan, had so many personalities that we came to blows at times."

"Still I'm surprised an alien would let a Quarian serve on an advance prototype ship," Reeger pointed at one of the men in the holo. "Who is this one? He looks so familiar."

"That would be Ragan." Reegar looked at her with wide eyes. He was used of seeing Ragan with a breathing mask that had tubes going in his neck that traveled to the lungs. "This was taken before Saren burnt his lungs and he was forced to have that mask on him. It was tough to see one of the crew like that."

"I bet. Most races wouldn't spit our way much less recruit us, this John Shepard seem to be quite the person, shame he's no longer alive." Reegar bowed his head. "I'm sorry… I didn't meant to…"

"Actually, Reegar, Shep… I mean John is alive, I met him on Freedom's Progress. Ragan did too. It was a shock," Tali told Reegar the story, how Prazza betrayed her and Ragan and was killed by a reprogrammed mech and how she helped John defeat the mech while Ragan was trying to get it away from him. She then included that he was brought back by Cerberus but under Alliance and Council authorization because of the truce. Reegar understood the truce because he read about it on the extranet, and got some information from Ragan. Reegar was proud that Tali had been taken care of by two Humans that don't hate aliens.

"Huh, taking on a heavy mech, by himself, I can't tell if he's brave or just crazy. But he got the job done," he said.

Tali giggled. "Trust me; I had the same thoughts myself."

**SSV Normandy SR-2 – Research Lab Deck 2**

John sneezed; he was in the Reacher lab with his shirt off while the cool air blew on him. "Mordin, is this necessary?"

"Yes, yes. Need blood test to find best way to counteract seeker swarms. Will be quick." The team just made it back to the Normandy after recruiting the Salarian for the team. Of course that was not before Miranda read John the riot act, on not picking up dangerous experimental weapon before they could be tested. And of course, John argued back, making Jacob once again the peacekeeper and Ragan holding them back if they tried to get to blows. Once Mordin had been briefed on the mission, it didn't take long for the Salarian to get to work, unfortunately his work involved needles. A fear John had. "There, test will take a while. Impressive lab stet up, missed working on an operation with a budge. AI very helpful."

John looked at him. "I hope it doesn't betray us." He puts his shirt back on. "So how's Daniel? He settling in all right?"

"Quite well, safe and secured. Left mechs just in case. Can't be too careful." Mordin lowered his head. "Glad to be away from mech. Too noisy, never had to deal with them back at STG."

"I heard you were STG."

"Yes, not just research but recon and occasional wetwork. Very enjoyable, worked with a young Captain named Kirrahe."

John smiled, when he heard Kirrahe's name, a good man who helped his team destroy Saren's base, went to another island before the bomb went off on Virmire. "I met him on Virmire. I'm glad he survived that. It would have been a shame if he died."

"I heard, such a great honor, good leader. Jury rig explosives, always knew how to get job done with limited resources."

"Were you two close?"

"Not really, all brawn little brain, bit of a cloaca," Mordin simply said. John was taken aback how blunt he could be. "Died last year at age 35. Salarians don't age like Humans do. Salarain life average around 40 years. Got job regardless. Enjoyed his little speeches, 'hold the line,' though personally loved to get job done and go home. Probably military jargon, chest pounding er… no offense."

John looked at him and chuckled. "None take. So I guess you won't be on the next mission?"

"Should really check on test, but ready when called," Mordin said. Ragan comes in with places a vial of blood on the table. "Don't trust me?"

"It's not that, it just I don't trust any anyone until they prove their worth," Ragan stated. Ragan always wanted to see what the person was like before he judged them. He always believed in a saying, never judge a book by the cover.

"Eh, don't worry about it or him. I can get someone else to fill in and I can also make him try to trust you," John opened his omni-tool and told Miranda and Zaeed to be ready after they rest a few hours.

**Omega – Kenzo District**

As a Turian was tried, it's been close to a week now since the merc groups started to take a stand and join together. They hired freelancers, rookies with no experience with promises of money to take him down; some of them may have needed it, after all this was Omega. But it didn't matter, they were just another target to the Turian. Another one tries to take a shot at him, but shut the Turian shuts him down with a bullet to the head, he hears another explosion in the distance and smirks another idiot taken down by the proxy mine. He's holding them off for now, but eventually they'll get smarter and pool all their resources and when that happens he's done for. He's called Archangel, the 'guardian angel of Omega' but now the angle needed a guardian angel himself and soon before his time runs out.


	77. Chapter 49: Archangel part 1

Chapter 49: Archangel part 1

"That idiot," Miranda was livid, although they were successful in recruiting Mordin, she was still angry at the recklessness of John.

"Calm down, Miri," Jacob being his usual laid back person trying to get Miranda to calm down. "The mission is over and we're alive."

"That's not the point! He used an experimental weapon that could have easily backfired on us," she said. "If one thing went wrong, we would ended up like those Vorcha." Jacob came up and grabbed her arm. Miranda looked at him and blushed. Jacob shook his head.

"Hey, calm down," he gently said. "I don't get it; I've never seen you so riled up before."

Miranda sighed. "We spent billions on him, to bring him back to life, most people would try to be more careful, but it's like he has a death wish."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've never met anyone like John. Ragan is brutal but not reckless like John, but you seem to take it personal. Why?"

"Because it defies all logic. He treats this more like a game than anything else."

"Ah." Miranda glared at him.

"What?"

"The classic battle of logic verus instinct. He gets under your skin because the fact he throws logic to the wind, in many ways he's the exact opposite of you." Jacob smirked. "The fact that his intuition, is trumping your data is driving you crazy." Miranda blushed and huffed as she pulled away from him.

Ragan come in the Armory and starts working on Zaeed's rifle. He starts overhearing the conversation on accident so he just kept doing his job.

"He's an idiot, whose recklessness is going to get us killed." Ragan had an idea who she was talking about. But he just kept working.

"Not everyone is you, Miri. Just trust him, he hasn't gotten us killed yet. And if I was you, I would keep an eye on Ragan. He can kill you without saying a word." Jacob walked to Ragan and starts looking over the kinetic generator Ragan is placing in the M-7 Lancer. He whistles and Ragan quickly tries to hit him but Jacob ducked quickly.

"Sorry," Ragan looked at Jacob and gave a sigh of relief. "Reacting on instinct."

"Jacob," Miranda said. Jacob looked over to her. "Thanks for listenting." Jacob smiled causing Miranda to blush again. Ragan shakes his head.

Miranda and Jacob had been friends since childhood, when they were little. Jacob had a crush on Miranda, while she had eyes for Niket, Jacbo's brother, things all changed when they met up years, and he saw Jacob, not as the annoying little boy from their childhood but a man. Miranda had always prided her herself as the ice queen, someone who was above it all but Jacob always had a way to pierce that shell. She shook her head. '_That was then, this is now,_' she thought. She then heard her omni-tool beep, it was John.

"Yes, John."

"You, Ragan and Zaeed are coming with me, so get ready. And is Ragan done working on the weapons?"

Miranda looked over and saw Ragan working. "No sir, he is working on them right now. I didn't even notice him come in."

"Okay, well tell Zaeed that his weapons will be ready when Ragan gets done."

"Yes, John."

"I see that you took the liberaty of calling me by John, everyone else does."

"Keeping things professional only if Hackett and the Illusive Man wants me."

"You know, we don't have to be enemies, we could be friends."

"A mission like this, we have not time for friendship." Ragan lifted his head and looked at her.

"Bullshit on that Ms. Lawson," Ragan said. "If you don't make friends, then you die alone."

"That is true from my cousin," John smirked. "And that is not what I see with Jacob." Miranda glared at him. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone." Miranda went back to her quarters and started working.

"You and Miranda," Ragan shook his head. "Should have known only Cerberus like Cerberus, nothing else." Jacob looks at him and gives a sigh.

"You know, she has eyes on you," Jacbo said. Ragan looks at him and shook his head.

"It was your fucking group that brunt the village I was living at." Jacob was taken aback from that. "Cerberus killed my wife and two children. Why should I be in love with my arch nemesis? I'll tell you why I shouldn't be in love with her, she is part of Cerberus and Cerberus made my life a living hell."

Jacob lowered his head and sighed. "I'm sure there was a reason for them to attack a Human village."

"It was Human. Me and my wife with the two children were the only Humans. The rest were Hanar, Drell, Asari, Elcor, Volus, and Turians." Ragan then looked at the gun. "It's groups like Cerberus is why they are labeled Terrorists."

**Omega**

The team went back to Omega to meet with Aria on the information of Archangle. Aria was out for a moment, making the team wait. They then heard footsteps and saw Aria come up with a woman in each arm. When she saw John, she sent her dates to a private room and went to sit back on her couch.

"Shepard," Aria said while crossing her right leg over her the top of her left leg.

"Which one," Ragan and John said in unity.

"Okay, the Commander," Aria looked at them and was shocked.

"Again, which one?"

"Is there anything I can call you," she said. She then saw Ragan shake his head.

"Call him John, and you can call me Ragan," Ragan said. He was the type that didn't trust much people. And when he said it, it sounded like there was something between them two.

"Okay. John, from the fact you're here I take it Mordin is with you," Aria looked at John.

"Yeah, you were a big help. Now I need info on Archangel," John demanded it. He didn't have time for this.

"You want to kill him too," Ragan and John looked at Aria with a confused look.

"What do you mean," Ragan got up but a guard placed his hand on his chest. He looks at the guard and grabs the hand and breaks it. "Don't try that again," he whispered in the guard's ear.

Aria scoffed. "He think he's fighting for the good side, there is not good side on Omega, everything he does piss someone off." John smirked, that almost sounded familiar, if he was that straight-laced then, he could be a buffer between the whole truce with the Alliance, Council, and Cerberus. Get him to keep his mind clear, not let him forget what kind of person he was working for.

"Sounds perfect," Ragan said. He then placed his back on the wall with arms crossed. "But we need him for the mission."

"Well aren't you interesting, you're going to make a lot of enemies. Assuming you can get to him, he's in a bit of trouble," Aria smirked.

John looks at Ragan and motioned him to get some info. Ragan nodded. "Explain or I'll kill one of your guards right in front of you," Ragan was excited to kill. He killed some Blood Pack and Blue Suns when they were going to get to Mordin and now he wants to have Aria fear him. "What kind of trouble?"

Aria laughed. "You have gotten darker over the past two years after John's death. A foul play if I might add. The merc groups have joined forces to take down Archangel. They got him cornered but seems they're having trouble finishing him off."

"What merc groups are in this," John asked.

"Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclispe. Unless you see them at war, you'll never see them working together," Aria then saw Ragan bit his lip.

"Rokudenashi," Ragan said. John knew what he said and shook his head. Ragan loved to cuss in his native language. "That explains what I saw yesterday. Those three groups talking to each other like they were at war, hell I thought they were going to blow the place off the map before something happens."

"So the three major merc groups are after Archangel. Why are they having trouble," John asked.

"Archangel is skilled with a sniper rifle and knows tech upgrades. So they've started to hire anyone with a gun."

"Good, that should like our ticket in," Zaeed said. Aria looked at him like she knew him before.

Aria pointed at the door. "You see that door, that's where they are hiring people."

"Fight to the end once we get there," John said. Ragan chuckled and gave Zaeed a pistol. "So what has Archangel done to cause all this 'chaos'?"

"Ruin shipments, compromised meetings, attacked random hits-and-runs," Aria shook his head. "He got all three major groups after him within a year. He might have a squad with him, but I'm not so sure now."

"What about you?"

"I don't have tiem for hate, but I distrust them all equally. For now I'm happy to see them kill each other." Aria smiled and waved for the guards to move out of the way.

"Thanks," John didn't want to admit it but Aria knows what goes on Omega and she was the only person to talk to about it.

"See if you feel this way when the mercs know you're helping Archangel," she said with a smirk. Ragan looked at her and shook his head.

The team went downstairs to meet with the mercs. "I hear you're recruiting," John said with anger. The door handler was a Batarian. He points to the entrance. The team walks in, the room was small and nothing special, usually John would say that was the point, to not attract attention, but then this was Omega, no law enforcement. However it did had one thing going for it, it was in Afterlife which attracted people stupid enough to look for a job like this. Although, it was strange for Aria to let mercs do recruiting so close to her, was she that sure of her security?

"You four look like you could do damage," the Batarian said. "Looking for a good fight?"

John smirked. "You could say that."

"Good, standard fee is 500 credits. You collect your share when the job is done. If you die, none of your friends will collect you part of share." He starts typing. "You also need your own armor and weapons – seems like you got that covered. And no this doesn't make you a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or Blood Pack. You are a freelancer, nothing else. Period." He looks up and gives a sigh. "You're all signed up."

John cracked his knuckle. "Where do we go?"

"Just go outside of the club, there will be a shuttle waiting for you." The Batarian then sees John and the team leave. "Send in the next one." The door opens and a kid came through, he looked no younger than seventeen.

"Hey, is this where I sign up," the kid asked. John and the team stop and look at him.

"You look a bit young to be freelancing as a merc. How old are you," Ragan said.

The kid scoffed and the Batarian looked up with narrowed eyes at the kid. "I'm old enough," the kid said. "I grew up on Omega. I know how to use a gun." John sighed and shook his head in exasperation, he'd seen too many of the what the kid was, young idiots doing something dangerous and stupid to look cool.

"So does Archangel," Ragan said. "You'll just be target practice to him. Archangel is a full expert sniper."

The kid frowned. "I can handle myself," he said while showing his M-3 Predator. "I just spent fifty credits on this." John took his gun and smashed it against the wall making parts of the gun fall out. Also for good measures, he made sure the gun was jammed making it further useless. The kid was speechless as John gave him back the now broken gun.

"Get your money back, kid," he said. "It's not your time." The team walked out.

"That was clearly the best way to deal with that," Zaeed said. Ragan chuckled. Zaeed raises one eye brow and looks at Ragan. Zaeed didn't like Ragan that much because Ragan was always strict.

"Better than the way I would have dealt with it," Ragan then points at his M-11 Wraith. "I would have killed him." Zaeed's eyes went wide and shook his head. Ragan was very dark but to kill a kid that was below the age of eighteen was pure dark. Course after John died, Ragan became dark after the whole group left Tali. Ragan didn't want to see Tali like that so he stayed with her but even then, he was still distant from other members of the first Normandy because he didn't keep tabs on them.

**Omega – Kenzo District**

The Kenzo District was full of winding tunnels, hidden entrances and dead ends, perfect for a merc group that don't want their operation to be known by rivals or vigilantes who wanted to make a quick and clean kill. As the team walked to the meeting point, it was obvious from the piles of bodies they been seeing that even with freelancers, Archangel was trouble, so much trouble that they were using mechs and a gunship for one guy. A big mistake as John, Ragan and Miranda was able to hack some of mechs, when the operation started they would have a huge surprise on their hands. Eventually they met up to the man leading the siege, a Batarian, much to John's dismay. The Batarian was pressing his back against the wall to the left of the large doorway that had been blocked up by a chest-high wall of old machinery and metal boxes. Compared to the shoddy hired gun, he looked like a professional. All of them were pressed up against the low wall, crouching low to evade the sniper fire on the other side of the bridge.

"Listen up! If you're smart you'll stay in cover," the Batarian said. "You're here as a distraction! Something a corpse can't do!"

"How long do you think he's been fighting," Miranda said.

Zaeed looked at her. "By the looks of the damage, I say about a week. Archangel has been pounding them hard, but…"

"Eventually, Archangel will get tire and the mecrcs will pick him apart," John finished.

"Then we better hurry. Don't want our expert sniper dying without us," Ragan said. He was an excellent liar about this. Keep him talking and he would tell you that some world is about to get attacked by a vigilante. He then looked at the Batarian.

"But you're lucky ladies; he's slowing down now, making mistakes, so if you keep moving, he won't get you… well… all of you," the Batarian said with a grin. "He's run out of those proximity mines your clumsy predecessors kept stumbling over and his automatic turrets are all fried… it just him now." All along the line of the other freelancers crouched in readiness, staring at the wall before them, tense, pale and frightened. The Batarian's word not helping much. John shook his head in pity, some of those poor bastards would not be coming back. "Don't think it'll make things easy though, I've seen this guy shoot five freelancers in the head in a single row. So my advice: run like hell cause he will get headshots."

"At least it'll be painless," Zaeed said bluntly. Ragan nodded in agreement. The men near him paled when they heard what Zaeed said. One woman having second thoughts took a step back, only to fall back with a thump as her brain splattering all over the wall. There was much nervous chatter as some of the freelancers saw the woman's dead body twitched; they were many whimpers and praying. Zaeed scoffed at the display. "Bloody amateurs."

"We have the infiltration unit in there, we are waiting for their signal until then…" The Batarian looked at his omni-tool and went to the terminal. "Check that… Bravo team… Go! Go! Go!" As six humans walked over to the wall and jumped over it, the Batarian looked at the rest of them. "One three are dead, I want six of you to out there." Three shots her heard and the Batarian looked over his shoulder and saw three bodies. "Next ones, up there now." He pointed at John and the team and two more freelancers. "It's time. Go! Go! GO!"

All along the line of freelancers reluctantly moved, some hesitating, other practically were crawling up the wall, still other leaping over in trying to be the first to reach cover. A lot of good it did as the first couple was shot before they could reach it.

"What's the plan," Zaeed asked.

"Hang back for now; we need to play the part, until we get inside." John activated his tech armor. "Ragan, got to the gunship and mess with it." Ragan saluted and started running away from the team. Before John the bridge was a scene of destruction, pieces of broken mechs lay strewn about, what might have been a gunship lay on the right side, twisted and mangled and all over there were broken limbs covered in cracked armor, many too burnt to be recognized as anything but black rocks. As the team moved forward, the freelancers around them were being mowed down by Archangel's sniper fire. Some of them tried to get at the man but Archangel was just too fortified in his cover, he then too aim and fired spilling more blood. Then as John was getting close, he felt something big hit him hard in his chest making him stagger. He looked at the ground and saw a concussive round on the floor, it was a good thing he had his tech armor up or otherwise that would have hurt. John glared at the man up top, just as he went back to cover, he was lucky John was coming to save his ass. "Went I get to him, I'm kicking his ass," John muttered. The team eventually made it to the inside of Archangel's base, alone with the freelancers, it was time to let loose. "Come on, let's show them what we are really made of. Now!"

Zaeed was the first to react, aiming for a dark-skinned woman taking cover behind one of the pillars on the edge of the bridge. He knocked her out of cover with a concussive shot and gunned her down. "Sorry 'bout that lass," he said.

Miranda blasted two merchs with her biotic field and then coolly placing her gun against their head and pulled the trigger. When she saw two freelancers going up the stairs, she lifted them up and then slammed them down on the floor, snapping their necks. John mowed the mercs down with his shotgun, until his tech armor broke and knocked the mercs behind them down. The man tried to grab his gun but John stepped on the man's arm and pulled the trigger.

"Good news," Ragan's voice was heard over the earpiece. "The gunship is not going to be at a hundred percent but it is at fifty percent. So it will take less shots to destroy it."

Surprisingly enough most didn't seem aware of the betrayal, as the majority of the freelancers were either more focused getting across the bridge or tried to get at Archangel. Band move on both accounts with the team waiting for them on the bottom and Archangel mowing them down with sniper fire. Zaeed jabbed his assault rifle into the gut of a grunting woman, then pulled the trigger, pouring rounds into her and three approaching enemies. John lifted four of them trying to flank Zaeed with his singularity and Miranda put them down with a warp. And then quiet, no more shouting or gunfire, it was over for now.

The team went upstairs to meet with Archangel, weapons drawn. The new room was lined with sleeping bunks and lockers, upon getting closer it was clear that it hasn't been slept on for a good while. In the middle was Archangel waiting for them. John arched an eyebrow in surprised, he'd expected a Turian, but he hadn't expected a Turian wearing blue and black armor of C-Sec. John instantly put away his weapons and gestured his team to do the same.

"Archangel," John asked.

"I knew you were tough but damn I didn't know you could come back from the dead," the Turian said.

John recognized the voice. "Garrus," he asked in disbelief. Miranda looked at him. The helmet slid upwards, a flow of blue blood form the new opening as the helmet was released form the rest of the armor and taken off. John smirked. "Ragan is going to love this."

"Welcome back, boss," Garrus said with a smirk.


	78. Chapter 49: Archangel part 2

Chapter 49: Archangel part 2

John couldn't keep a huge grin off his face, while he knew he was picking up a Turian, he never imagined it was his old friend from the first Normandy. "Garrus, you crazy son of a bitch, how are you," John greeted with a smile. Although he was glad the Turian was safe, he had bunch of questions to ask. As it, after the Battle of the Citadel and John's death, Garrus reveals that he followed John's example and created his own squad to enforce their own version of justice on Omega, leading to his current predicament.

"Just keeping my skills sharp, though I may have taken on more than I can handle," Garrus said while applying medi-gel on his face.

"No shit, how did you piss off all the top mercs on Omega," John asked. John knew that Garrus had did something that got the mercs to come after him but it had to be very big.

Garrus smirked. "Wasn't easy, I really had to work at it. Though the fact they're teaming up, they must really hate me."

Miranda scoffed. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." John looked at the sarcastic Miranda and started popping his knuckles. Miranda went wide-eyed when she saw John was about to attack her.

Garrus shook his head and avoid that little incident. "How did you survive? We saw you get spaced."

John sighed. "It's a long story that requires lots of alcohol."

"Well damn," Garrus was surprised. "I'll have to hear it, though first we should get out of here."

"I'm sorry but right now is not the best time," Garrus looks at John, who pointed at his earpiece. "The mercs are killing the freelancers right now. I…," a shot was heard over the comm. "Damn it." More shots were heard. "Okay, the mercs are now getting ready to attack you position cuz, get ready." Garrus knew who it was.

"Ragan is with you," Garrus laughed and shook his head. "Son of a bitch. He can't avoid being five seconds away from you."

"No but the mercs are coming and I bet…," John then heard Zaeed interrupt him.

"Can't be easy with all three groups there licking their chops. They will be using new weapons and possibly the mechs." Zaeed got his sniper rifle ready and looks at rear window.

"You're right, the best thing we can do is isolate them and each group separately," Garrus said.

"A crack in their defenses, worth trying," John then heard Zaeed fire his sniper rifle.

Miranda spoke up. "Or…," she said while showing a map of the area. "We can escape through the tunnels; it would lead somewhere close to the Normandy."

"Sounds… Normandy," Garrus was confused. "You can tell me later." He looked down. "That plan is going to have to wait, they're coming."

"What is it," John asked.

"Mechs, looks like we're dealing with Eclipse mercs," He took his sniper rifle and shot a head off one of the mechs. "A couple of LOKI and two YMIR mechs."

John smirked. "Perfect." Garrus looked at him. "We did a little sabotage on the mechs before we came here; it's going to be one hell of a surprise." Garrus looked down as the first eclipse merc came to the bridge and shot down by their mechs. Then the next and then another until chaos and pandemonium ensued as the mercs were now in a shootout with their own mechs. This gave the team the perfect opportunity for the team to get away. Garrus broke away and ran to the explosives the freelancers left.

"What are you doing," Miranda asked.

"Covering our tracks, help me with the bombs." The team covers Garrus as he jury rigged the explosives. Each merc that was lucky enough to get past the hacked mechs were gunned down by John and the team. Soon more Eclipse merc started to move to the bridge, mowing down the mechs until the two YMIR mechs were left.

"Garrus? Move it; I think we're running out of mechs." Garrus set the timer for forty seconds, just enough for the team to get out of there. They made it to the tunnels, after hearing a loud boom. They ran throught the tunnels following Miranda's map, until they heard growling.

"Shit Varren," John said. The tunnels were flooded with Varren and Vorcha, they had escaped Eclipse and now they had to face the Blood Pack. "Zaeed, Garrus sniper support. Miranda you're on biotics with me," he ordered. John used his singularity field to lift the varren in the air; Miranda shut them down with her warp. Zaeed and Garrus shot the Vorcha getting close to John and Miranda, though it wasn't easy as the aliens regenerated fast. One of the Vorcha got close to Miranda, in his hand was a flamethrower. Miranda ducked behind cover as a stream of flames moved above her. John threw the pyro back, just as more Vorcha started to reinforce their allies. Miranda returned the favor and overloaded the pyro's pack, causing him to explode and take his allies with him. They made a run for it.

"Which way," John then heard a noise above them in the vents.

"Next left," Miranda pointed. "Close that shutter," Zaeed pressed the button and the shutter closed on a Vorcha's head.

The corridor was as it always looked, filthy, downtrodden and supported by worn down pillars along the walls, maing for good cover even as one wondered if too much danage to said pillars would make the entire complex of tunnels come apart. "Be careful, these tunnels are old," Garrus said. And then there was a roar, a bloodthirsty, deep, reverberating roar. "Aw, shit!"

A krogan in deep red armor charged at the team. "Who the fuck is that," Zaeed asked.

"Garm, leader of the Blood Pack. Watch out!"

Garm came in full throttle… his dark red armor a massive blur as he rushed at John standing his ground. John threw a couple of warps to slow him down, the Krogan was fast and when he got close Garm smashed the Spectre aside by Garm's shoulder drawing a pained gasp as the Human was sent hurtling through the air and into the pillar behind. The turnnel shook form the impact.

"Not good, this place is falling apart," Garrus said.

Garm was nowhere near down though as he swung the flamethrower in his claws towards Garrus, who with a curse ducked under the spray of fire, rollowed away from a kick and stumbled widly firing as the Krogan came close. The bullets were hitting their mark but the Krogan's armor was tough, as he approached like nothing was happening. Garm pointed the flamethrower at the downed Turian getting ready to fire. Zaeed and Miranda shot at Garm, hoping to get his attention, but the Krogan glowed blue and fired a shockwave, making them scatter. He turned to Garrus.

"You're mine Archangel! Now burn," he roared. John stood up and rushed at Garm firing bullet after pullet.

"Hey numb nuts…" Garum turned around and John gave a swift biotic kick to the Krogan's crotch. The Krogan grunted with pain and growled before his free hand swept the round and gripped the human's head, drawing a gasp from the man as the claws began to close. "Fuck you," John shouted while Ragan quickly came out of the vents above them while hitting Garm's head with his fist. John then looked at Ragan, who then got to Garm and gouged the Krogan's eyes with his tumbs. The Krogan roared in pain and let go of John, unfortunately Garm's blood rage kicked in and started flail wildly hoping to hit one of them and instead smashed a pillar holding up part of the tunnel making it shake.

"Let's get out of here," Miranda said. They ran leaving a blind Garm buried under the rubble. Ahead of them were more mercenaries in the tunnel ready for a fight until they felt the rumblings also. Some of the mercs were smart enough to just run tail and run, however the others decided it would be a good idea to fire when everything was coming down around their head. John froze them in stasis field, as the team ran pass them, tunnel claimed them.

"Miranda," John said.

"Open area at the end of the tunnel," she said. As they got out of the tunnel, a light blinded the team, a gunship stood in their way.

"Shit, I thought I took care of that thing," Garrus growled. The gunship fires, scattering the team to cover, however the ship wasn't interest in them, it was after Garrus. The Turian took potshots at the ship while trying to find cover, the gunship fires its rockets and Garrus sent flying, and hits the floor hard. John paled as he sees his old friend not moving at the gunship moves in for the kill. Ragan then jumps on the wall and starts running on it towards the gunship.

"Garrus!" John said as he took his rocket launcher. Ragan quickly jumps and jabs his sword in the metal framework and starts traveling up with it, all he did was make the pilot angered. John runs out of cover firing at it, causing the machine to focus on him. "Hey over here, jackass!" He gave the pilot the finger and ran away leading the gunship away from Garrus. While John was getting its attention, Miranda ran over to the wounded Turian and pulled Garrus over to the closest cover she could find. When John saw the Turian was safe, he rolled into cover and let loose a barrage of missiles at the ship. Ragan quickly jumps off before be the missiles made contact. Zaeed grabbed a heavy weapon off the ground and follow suit. Miranda gave the men covering fire with biotics. Even fully armored, the gunship couldn't handle the barrage of fire it was taken and careened wildly at the wall. Ragan quickly snaps his fingers and a blue aura surrounds him, making the fall not hurt.

John ran over to Garrus, who is lying in a pool of his own blood, and kneeling beside him. "Garrus?" After a moment of silence his eyes open, he gasps for air, and he tightens his grip on the sniper pulling it closer to him. "Garrus!" Garrus coughed up his blue blood and his eyes started to close. Ragan quickly ran towards him and starts applying medi-gel to him. "GARRUS!"

Miranda spoke up. "We can save him, but we have to hurry to the Normandy."

"R-right, let's go." John got one side and Ragan got the other and the team made their way to the Normandy, the Turian in tow. His life was hanging by a thread. Back on the Normandy, Garrus received medical attention, with Chakwas, Chloe, Mordin, Ragan, and surprisingly Miranda volunteering to help the wounded Turian. John was in the conference room pacing, not sure if he was going to come through. He then heard the door open and Jacob came in.

"How is he," John asked.

Jacob looked down. "Dr. Chakwas, Chloe and Mordin did all they could but he took a bad hit. He's been fitted some cybernetics and some surgery, so he'll have some functionality but…" The door opened and Garrus came walking in, like nothing happened, the left side of his face scarred. He was also in a new a military-grade blue-lit armor equipped with a dual-input communication headset.

"Shepard…"

Jacob chuckled a little. "Tough son of a bitch, didn't think he would be up yet."

"No one would give me a mirror. How bad is it?" John smirked a little.

"Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face paint on that and no one will see the scars."

Garrus laughed but stopped in pain. "Oh don't make me laugh. Dammit my face is barely holding at it is. Aw well, it probably for the best. Everyone was always hitting on me an ignoring you, time to get a fair shot at it." John shook his head with a smile. Jacob gave a salute and left.

"So how are you, really?"

"I should be asking you the same. How did you join Cerberus?"

"Technically the Alliance and Cerberus is still having the truce. It's not like I had a choice, I was out of it for two whole years. It's only been weeks since I woke up," John said.

"Well I'm sure Tali will be ecstatic to know her bosh'tet is alive and well." Ragan came in and looked at Garrus.

"Damn Vakarain, didn't expect you be out of the med-bay this early. And Tali and I saw John on Freedom's Progress."

"Already saw her, she said she would join up with us as she's down with her mission," John said.

"That's good, after you died, everyone felt lost. Tali and Kiaden took it the hardest until Tali told your cousin and he basically went crazy. Trying to commit suicide in more ways than one," Garrus shook his head.

John lowered his head. "I know and I'm sorry for that." He looked at Garrus, "How are you and Liara?"

Garrus lowered his head. "I don't know where she is."

"I don't know because she didn't tell me anything but she was after some important person that had information about an old friend of hers," Ragan then walked to the back of the table and starts typing on the terminal.

"What," John was in disbelief. Liara leaving without a word of where she is going is not like her.

"After you died, she just disappeared, didn't even say goodbye," Garrus said. "Not even to me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I've been over it. So, where do I pack my things?"

Ragan then looked at Garrus and showed him the Normandy's new areas on the hologram. "Put it in the Forward Batteries, it has a bedding area also. Oh, and be so kind to see if can calabrate the guns down there. Some idiot," Ragan looks at John, "nearly blew them up."

"Thanks, just like old times, Ragan," Garrus said. "I'm fit for duty when ready, John."

After getting Garrus acquainted with the crew, John went to see Miranda. She was in her usually place, the desk doing paper work. Miranda was hug help earlier, her plan to go through the tunnel was almost brilliant and not to mention to the way she protected Garrus when he was out. It made him change the way he looked at her, that maybe they could be friends.

"Commande, what are you doing here?"

"Look I know I gave you a hard time when we met, but thanks." Miranda looked at him.

"For what?"

"For getting us out of there and for protecting Garrus."

"Just doing what the mission required. There's no need to thank me."

"Sure, you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may fool everyone with your ice bitch routine, but you don't fool me and Ragan. I saw your concern in your eyes when Garrus got hurt again when I got hit, by that Krogan and then there's Jac…"

"What's your point?"

"That you care, that you may not be the heartless Cerberus bitch you want everyone to believe you are. What I want to know is why do you try so hard?"

"I… have no idea what you're talking about," she flinched a little.

"Sure you don't." John then gave a smirk. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here." He walks out of her room.

Miranda scoffed and got back to work. On her face was a sliver of a smile.


	79. Chapter 50: The Smiling Thief

Chapter 50: The Smiling Thief

John, Ragan and Garrus was on the crew deck, talking, reminiscing about the old days of fighting Rachni, the weird stuff they've seen. While it would never be like the old days, it was good to talk to someone who's been in the same mess as each other. While Mordin, Miranda and Jacob were just fine, he just missed the chemistry he had with his old crew. While talking, John came up with a crazy idea, making a reappearance back to the galaxy. "I'm sorry you said what," both Ragan and Garrus asked.

John looked at them. "I'm going to the Citadel."

"That's going to be a problem, considering we're basically affiliated with the truce," Garrus said.

John frowned. "But we're not…"

Garrus put his hand up. "It wouldn't matter to them, in their eyes you would be considered Cerberus. Not to mention, they don't 'believe' us about the Reapers."

"Oh, Vakarian. You are naïve," Ragan stated. "Sure this was made by Cerberus but the Alliance and Council allowed it. All I have to do is verify with a statement to C-Sec and they have go through the whole thing. You see millions of Cerberus vessels come onboard the Citadel since the truce and none of them have caused any problem."

"I guess you're right," Garrus gave a sigh.

"Good." John looked at Ragan. "Hackett told me over the QEC that I got reinstated on both the Spectre and Alliance. This mission is big and we'll need every help we can get." Garrus sighed, the Turian knew how stubborn and set John was but Ragan and John needed the help. Plus Ragan would make sure that C-Sec doesn't arrest anyone. Garrus looked at John, he had a determined look on his face, which he was going to do it regardless.

"There's no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope," John said with a smirk.

"One thing about a Shepard, we can be stubborn but we are mainly determined," Ragan then lowered his head. "Even if you got adopted in the family, like I did."

"Fine, I'll go too, for support then this blows up in your face."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," John said dryly. Ragan laughed and tried to get himself stable. Then Miranda came and Ragan stopped. Miranda came up and gave Ragan a data pad.

"Since we're going to the Citadel, we need to pick someone up… Well three people." Ragan looked at Miranda. "Also, we need some supplies and better weapons. Turns out that the Collector's skin is almost like pure iron."

"Since when I am your fucking errand boy? And don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop," Ragan asked annoyed. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Since you insist on asking the Council for help and it's not eavesdropping when I could hear your conversation from my room," she said. John looked at Ragan, who was about to slap her, but John shook his head and Ragan let it slide. "Good luck with that by the way." She left to go back to her room.

"Ice bitch," Ragan said after Miranda was out of earshot. "First she had feelings for me and next thing I know, I'm placed as an errand boy."

"She's… friendly…," Garrus said.

"Like sandpaper to the ass," John muttered.

"Worse than that. More like nails scratching an old fashion black board," Ragan shuttered at the thought.

**The Citadel**

The Kodiak arrived to Zakera Ward docks. John sent off a message to Anderson announcing his arrival. Considering they were able to dock, means that they are welcomed after a little project happened about a week ago. '_Can't believe that Cerberus tried to work on a project here and it mutated into some big man-eating fluff ball,_' John thought. The Citadel looked different; with its new security systems though considering what happened two years ago, John wasn't surprised. As he looked around, a voice startled him. A holo-ad was set up by the docks. On it was a woman in a hood, and it felt like her eyes were following him as he walked. "Commander Shepard. Enter the password and receive a free gift."

"Damn thing creeps me the hell out. How do these ads already know who I am," John asked.

Ragan was looking at his omni-tool and looked at John. "Because Hackett and TIM – the Illusive Man, Garrus. – gave information about the abductions not long ago. I asked that he keep me posted in the loop and they announce that you were reborn. But the security system doesn't know about you because it's new and no DNA samples from you."

"That's nice to know," Garrus said. "Let's just get to the Presidium."

"Got problem with Collectors? Try Kasumi's credit services!"

The three entered the light blue hallway with two large planes of glass to the left. A Turian C-Sec officer stood at the terminal in front on the entrance to the Wards. The Turian signaled them to stop. A blue beam went over them and hummed as the Turian scanned, a beep went off.

The officer activated his comm unit. "Shut it down… What… Do you seriously think – Yeah, okay. Sorry about the inconvenience, sir. Our scanners are picking up false readings. They seem to think you're… well, dead."

Ragan came up. "Death is not what must be but it had to be the way." The turian looked at Ragan and gave a sigh.

"Thank the Spirits you're here," the Turians said. He starts typing on his terminal. "Okay so the Council had authorized us to keep this a secret. Check with my Captain. He should be able to get your entered in the system and the Council will know that you finally came."

The entrance opened up allowing John and the team in, as they came out they heard a little shouting came out of one of the interrogation rooms. "Uh, Captain? We're not getting anywhere with him."

"Then beat it out him, I don't care, I want that smuggling operation located and I want it now!"

Garrus smirked. "Impressive."

The C-Sec Captain saw John approach his desk, he looked like one of those rough beat cops from one of those old crime shows John's dad used to watch when he was a kid. Another thing that was striking about the man that he was a pure blonde blue human, something that was very rare nowadays. "Ah, Commander John Shepard. Captain Armando Bailey. I see your problem. My console says you're dead for the public eyes."

"Yeah I heard," he said. "One of your men said you can help."

"Usually you'd have to go through the station's Security Administrations to reactivate your IDs. Then to Customs and Immigration to regain access to the Citadel itself. And probably a stop by the Treasury. Spending a year dead is a popular tax dodge," Ragan said.

The Spectre crossed his arms. "I bet."

"But I can see you're a busy man. And the Council had to do this because they weren't sure when you would come back," Bailey said unfazed by John's annoyance. Bailey hovered his finger over a button under his desk. "So how I press this button right here?" Bailey pressed several more buttons and his console beeped. "There. I just saved you about nine days of running around. That said, you should head up to the Presidium and tell them you're still alive. The Council probably wants to talk to one of who saved their scaly asses."

"That was the plan," Garrus said.

John walked towards one of the transport stations while he opened his omni-tool. He pressed a few buttons and a small screen popped up. While they were waiting for a transit, Garrus let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny," John asked.

"If only that guy was in charge two years ago…," Garrus said.

"Better to have him than have me," Ragan said. "I would make them all work harder."

The ride to the Presidium was slow, but it allowed them to get a bird's eye view of the rest of the Citadel, John was curious how it fared after the Battle. A lot of the Citadel looked repaired or close to repair, John was impressed they got a lot of Citadel up in running after the devastation two years ago. "Seems things are coming along fine with the repairs."

Garrus scoffed. "Look again on this side." John looked on the right side of the transport, and looked shocked. It was different story on the other side, broken glass, warped beams and lots of scorched areas. And lots of scavengers on the ground looking for their next meal, if it wasn't the Citadel, John could have mistaken it for a third-world country back on Earth. "The richest part of the Presidium were repaired first and then the richest wards. The poor barely got attention, desperate for help; they came to some of the gangs, but…"

"They were taken advantaged of…," John frowned.

"Yeah, all the gangs that were small game before Saren's attack grew power and kicked the old guard out," Garrus said. "Once they were in charge, the mortality rate doubled in actually matched Omega one-time."

"What the fuck? Why didn't C-Sec do anything," John asked.

"C-Sec couldn't act due to the restructuring, Saren's attack spooked the Council and the rich bigwigs on the Presidium so much that they were pouring money into tightening security to cut the possibility of Geth infiltration, instituting 'no-fly' lists, barring weapons and bio-ams and even barring people for traveling in certain circumstances, no matter how unlikely the suspect," Garru said angrily. "By the time it was all said and down, we have over forty gangs in the lower wards and counting, and a murder just about every day, I got fed up with bureaucratic bullshit and left."

"For Omega…," Ragan said.

"Yeah a lot of good that did me," Garrus said bitterly.

"Don't beat yourself over it, Garrus," Ragan answered. "What we're doing is more important on galactic scale."

"I know, just seeing this pisses me off…," John said.

The vehicle landed just to the side of the Embassies. John sent a message to Anderson stating when he would arrive. John, Ragan and Garrus stepped out and made their way towards the human embassy. The doors slide open. Anderson was speaking with the tree other Council members.

"John should be here in any…," Anderson looked to the door to see John, Ragan and Garrus walk in. He was dressed in dark blue and red business suit. He gave a small smile, happy to see him; the Council on the other hand was less than pleased. "Oh, John. We were just talking about you."

"It's been a long time, Anderson," John said and shook his hand. "I hope the last couple of years treated you right."

"There have been some rough spots," Anderson replied. But then followed in a whispered tone, "It's good to have you back, son."

"We heard many rumors surrounding you unexpected return," Valern – the Salarian Councilor – interrupted. "Some of them are… unsettling."

"We called this meeting to explain yourself, John. We owe you that much after saving ours," Tevos – Asari councilor – said.

"I need your help. The Collectors have been abducting human colonists in the Terminus Systems. Worse. Hackett and TIM – a nickname instead of saying the Illusive Man – believe they are working for the Reapers."

"The Terminus systems are beyond our jurisdiction," Sparatus chided. "Your colonists knew this when they left Council space."

"And here we go again," Garrus muttered.

"You're missing the important part. They Reapers are involved," Anderson said.

Sparatus scoffed. "Ah yes 'Reapers,' Sparatus mocked while using finger quotes. "The immortal race of sentient starship allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed those claims." He then looks at Ragan and gives a smile. "Then I guess it is true because Alliance said he wouldn't be back in the mission. Very well, if the Reapers are involved we need a plan."

"John, no one else encountered the hologram on Illos about the Reapers and only you and your squad ever spoke with Sovereign until Ragan gave them proof," Anderson said with a smile.

"Go back to Illos and talk to Vigil. Or look at Sovereign. It's obvious the tech is more advanced than ours," Ragan said.

"The hologram is no longer working and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a Geth ship," Valern said. Ragan then looked at them.

"The Geth is capable of great technological advancement," Tevos said.

"This reaper theory just proves how much fragile your mental state is. You have been manipulated by Cerberus and Saren before," Sparatus said.

"If Sovereign was a Geth ship, then how come that there were no Geth on that ship? Also prove to me that Sovereign needed to understand millions of things at one time while Geth are unable to do so," Ragan said.

"We can't prove any of that," all three councilors said.

John sighed, after everything, he's down for them, he was on his own… again. "So this was a waste of time. Even if Hackett said that you reinstated me. Ragan left the Spectres and all of the chaos that has happened during the Battle of the Citadel, you are just doing that."

All three councilors had big smiles. Then Tevos started talking, "We had to make sure that you didn't have a control chip in your mind. And it seems that we were wrong."

"We are in a difficult situation, you are helping Cerberus after Ragan was forced out of spying, an enemy of the council. This is treason, a capital offense if it wasn't…"

"Wasn't for the truce," John interrupted Valern. John glared at them.

"You got some fucking nerve to doubt my loyalty. I sacrificed human lives to save your sorry asses, I deserve better than this," he was then playing along with the act. Ragan and Garrus looked at each other. Anderson then looked at the councilors and nodded his head. John was making sure that none of Cerberus was listening into this.

"Commander, please," Tevos said. "Maybe a compromise. Not a public show of support given your ties, but peripheral support."

"Meaning?"

"You keep a low profile and restrict your activities on the Terminus system, and we'll give you six men to help. All Spectres. But if you're right about the Collectors, then you may go to anywhere in the galaxy and we will only give you three Spectres to help. You can reject this offer if you like," Sparatus said. John scoffed, he already knew what that meant, he had to be a good boy and stay out of Council space to not embarrass them. Two years later and they were still arrogant assholes, he started to regret his decision to save them but without them, the Turian, Asari, and Salarians would be in complete Chaos.

"I'm sorry but reject the offer. I am only limited amount of crew on the new Normandy." That got the Councils' attention.

"It seems that Cerberus wasn't the only ones in that act. Alliance did a good, but yet bad call, to allow Cerberus to help them," Anderson said. "Good luck, John, we hope for a quick end to your mission with Cerberus and the Alliance," Tevos said. The images disappeared.

"Well that went better than expected. I'm glad you denied the offer because they were planning to get you some lazy Spectres that hardly do any jobs."

"Yeah, well as long they get out of my way I'm doing my job." The doors to the embassy opened up to reveal a disgruntled Udina. John groaned, of all the people he wanted to see the least, Udina was one of them and on top of the list of people not to see.

"Great, how did he get out," John asked. Ragan and Garrus were shocked about this and looked at Anderson.

"He got out because of his knowledge was better and that Ragan's proof was deleted from the systems. Cerberus deleted it about a year ago. And turns out that Morris was blamed and got the jail while Udina didn't get anything," Anderson sighed. Ragan and Garrus shook their heads in disbelief.

"Anderson we need to talk about…," Udina's eyes went to John, who glared back. "John… What are you doing here?"

"Oh you're here… To tell you the truth I was hoping you would be dead in some ditch or in jail but that didn't work out. So much for wishful thinking...," John said.

"And I was hoping you stay dead… so you're not the only one disappointed," Udina said.

Ragan looked at Udina and gave him the finger. "I suggest you shut up. I can't believe that the Council allowed you out."

"I invited John here to speak with the Council. We just finished our meeting," Anderson said.

Udina's eyes went wide, "You WHAT?! Councilor, do the words political shit-storm have any meaning to you?"

"The meeting went well. The Council has offered me to take six Spectres to investigate the missing colonies. But I had to deny the offer. So no shit storm for you," John said.

Udina's brows rose. "Yes… that is good." He looked at Anderson with a chastising look, "But you really shouldn't have made a decision like this without consulting me first… Councilor."

"You seem to forget that I don't answer to you, Udina," Anderson shot at him. "Sure they got Morris in jail and made you the Ambassador but why don't you go back to your office and think about that?"

"Of course Councilor." Udina said calmly. "Good day to both of you." He left, although he left with no problems John could tell that Udina was fuming, like he always did when he didn't get his way.

"Glad to see he hasn't change," John said sarcastically. He then smirked. "You enjoyed that."

"One of the few perks of this job. Sorry about him. Udina never should have gotten out but Morris was worse than him," Anderson said while shaking his head.

"Bitter bastard isn't he," Garrus said.

"That he is." They walked to the balcony to look over the Presidium. "But if you need something done, he knows who can do it. And he likes going to all those diplomatic functions that I can't be bother with."

"Seems like the years have going to hell for you," Ragan bluntly said.

"How have the last couple of years been for you," John asked.

"I didn't expect to spend my twilight years like this. It sometimes feels like I'm just banging my head against the wall. Knowing the truth about the Reapers is a goddamn nightmare stuff. I don't blame anyone else for not believing or acting like the Council did. Anyway I should be asking how you've been," Anderson said.

John sighed. "I owe my life Cerberus but without the Alliance, I would be worse shape. God the galaxy sure loves its sick jokes."

"I feel you. Glad Ragan is with you otherwise Hell would be there." Both men laughed while Garrus and Ragan shook their heads. "But don't let that anger get in the way of your mission."

"Don't worry I've been over it," John let out a sigh. "So where's Ashley, Jane, and Kaiden?"

"Commander Alenko is on an assignment. Top secret. I would tell you, but I don't want to compromising the mission. General Shepard is looking into the attacks and is asking to be transferred under your command. And Sergeant Williams is doing some investigations on the attacks at Freedom's Progress after your finds," Anderson then paused for a few seconds. "She lost her whole squad to the left over mechs." John then remembered what Tali and Ragan went through because of a heavy mech. "But I will contact them when it's over. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you again. I know General Shepard is glad to hear about you being back from the dead like your cousin, Lieutenant-Commander Shepard."

"Either that or they'll be pissed that I haven't sent him a message in two years," John chuckled.

"Can't exactly blame you for that. Being in a coma does that," Anderson said. "I've seen good people being in comas and they changed. But not you."

"I better go," John said.

"Of course, John. Just do me two favors and be careful. You can't trust Cerberus and make sure that you come back with the full squad."

"Preaching to the choir," Ragan said.

John and Ragan made their way back to the docks while Garrus was talking about C-Sec with Bailey, after doing some shopping, it was even good to see that the Council agreed with them and it was good to see Anderson again. They were just about to take the shuttle back when the advertisement screamed at them. Ragan quickly grabs his gun and aims at the advertisement.

"HEY! How long are you going to ignore me," John looked to the advertisement with a raised brow, now remembering he had to pick you someone. "Finally got your attention? I've been waiting around here for a few hours now." John looked up and saw the hooded woman jump down the met the duo. She wore a tight black catsuit with a hood, her lips had lipstick but only a small blck on her bottom lip. Her body language showed a very annoyed woman. Garrus came in and was shocked about what was going to happen.

"Kasumi right," John asked. Kasumi blinked.

"If you knew, then why," she asked.

"Hey don't blame him, most 'normal' people actually talk to people," he said walking away. "Anyway, if you're coming let's go."

"Wait, I have a friend, she's a Quarian, and you don't get me without her." John smiled.

"Trust me, I had a good Quarian with me the first time when we were after Saren," John said. Ragan shook his head and holstered his gun.

Kasumi then got a beep, she activated her omni-tool and an image of a Quarian appeared. "Lia?"

"Um, Kasumi I may have gotten into a bit of trouble," Lia said nervously.

"How big?"

"C-Sec is planning to arrest me, please help," she said meekly.

Kasumi sighed. "That girl… Can you help me?"

"Do I have a choice," John asked annoyed.

Kasumi laughed. "You are definitely Sakura's son."

John and Ragan looked at her. "How do you know my mother," John asked.

"Well I don't know her, I knew about her from my mom, Megumi Sakai." John's eyes widen.

"Sakia? That was my mom's maiden name," John said. "Wait you couldn't be…"

Kasumi smiled. "Hi cuz. And brother." Ragan was confused.

"I'm an only child," Ragan said. He was in disbelief about Kasumi being his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yes I made Ragan have a sister at the time. It had to make him feel a little uncomfortable at the time but later, he grows to like her. This is how it is. Ragan is Kasumi's half brother, and Megumi divorced Ragan's father, Seto Kaiba, and married another man and Kasumi came along. Ragan is six years older than John. So Ragan is twelve years older than Kasumi. Ragan never knew his real mother because during the time that his father and mother divorced, he stayed with his father and his father married a woman but got killed when Ragan was who years old by Geth. Later Ragan was apoted by John's uncle, and Ragan took the name Shepard because of it.<strong>


	80. Chapter 51: Family History

Chapter 51: Family History

As John, Ragan and Garrus made their way to Kasumi's friend on the Citadel, they were still wrapping their heads around the fact; the next member of the Normandy crew was in fact a relative of John and Ragan. At first, John and Ragan didn't believer here and asked for some proof, she did which she opened a halo of her family, and they saw John's mother as a little girl sitting with her younger sister Megumi. Then she showed Ragan proof of that the woman Seto Kaiba was with, after the divorce, wasn't his real mother. Birth certificates, school records, everything that wasn't deleted in Japanese government because they started deleting Intel about thirty years ago when it was just taking space. John couldn't help but smile, it was good to see that part of his family; it made him feel whole. But Ragan wasn't sure of this.

"Who would have guessed," Garrus said.

"Yeah, I know a lot about people on my dad's side, but when I asked about my mom's side, things became awkward." He remembered the long silences, the awkward answers for why he could see his mom's family. It gotten to the point where John had stopped asking, because it was obvious he wasn't going to get an answer. He would hope Kasumi could share with him some stories, how his Aunt and Uncle were like, what his grandparents were like, and why they never bothered to contact his family, especially after Mindoir.

"I know what you mean, I knew that my mom had a sister, but she never talked about her, especially when it came to if she had a kid," Kasumi said.

"How did you find out," John asked.

"My mom had a diary and I kind of hacked it," Kasumi smirked. John and Ragan raised a brow. "Hey, it wasn't like she would tell me."

"What you find out," Ragan asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious too," John said.

Kasumi smiled. "Okay, first things first, our family came from money. You see, the Sakai family is one of the richest families in Tokyo." Kasumi went on explaining that the Sakai family owned a huge electronics company that owned Aldrin Lab, the leading Human manufacturer of armor, omni-tools, and bio-amps that was used for the Alliance. The company that owed Aldrin Labs is also well known for making other things like holovisions, QEC, game systems, and other electronics; it was called Sony. Sony purchased Aldrin Labs to show that they cared about the Alliance. This info surprised John, his mom was from a very rich family, she could have lived her life in luxury, but instead she became a simple school teacher on a small farming colony.

"Really? I wonder why mom never said anything," John asked.

"It wasn't a happy time, as much as we like to think we've advanced, some things stay the same. Your mom was actually offered to someone else," Kasumi said.

"Wait, you mean like an arranged marriage," John asked.

"Īe tawagoto nai, Shārokku," Ragan said.

"Fuck you Watson," John countered and shot back. "Don't ever say 'No shit, Sherlock' in Japanese ever again."

"Yeah, exactly what I meant – well the marriage," Kasumi continued. "She was promised to Seto Kaiba, member of the Kaiba household, another rich family, since she was little. Seto is Ragan's father but they got a divorce after they found out that Hiroshi Sanada was richer than him." Ragan shook his head.

"That there must be the fucking bullshit like the Council," Ragan muttered. John and Garrus laughed while Kasumi looked at them. But that ended when Ragan's omni-tool started beeping and he left the group to get the message.

John's eyes went wide, "So the man that was richer than my first uncle to marry my mom is my uncle. What changed?"

Kasumi smiled. "Your father. Do you know how your mom and dad met?"

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could get out of them," John looked at his omni-tool and started typing on it. "Dad had gotten an Alliance scholarship for engineering, and went to the University of Tokyo, since it had one of the best engineering programs on Earth, that was when he met mom."

"According to my mom's diary, it was love at first sight. However…"

"I take it grandpa was not happy."

"Neither was my father. Ragan's father didn't want to marry your mother, he said that she wasn't a good type for him. Sanada only wanted the money and prestige, he would be damned if a gaijin got the way, it almost turned violent."

"Huh, I never knew," John said.

"They eloped, my mother was the only to know but it didn't last. Grandpa Ginrei found out and threatened to disown her if she didn't tell him."

John scoffed. "Then he disowned my mom." Kasumi shook her head.

"No, not right away, in fact grandpa though Auntie Sakura would come to her senses. He did it after one significant event."

John clenched his fist. "When me and Jane were born…"

Kasumi nodded sadly. "Yeah, it was down quietly of course, so it wouldn't embarrass the family. But he came to his senses after what happened on Mindoir and you and Jane joined the Alliance. So now you and Jane are in the will. And he wanted to see you but he got in poor health. A fatal heart attack that took down nearly seventy-five percent of his heart to stop working instantly."

John was silent for a while, which worried Garrus and Kasumi, he wanted to hear about his family, but instead he got the opposite. The reason he never knew that side was because he and his sister were the embarrassments, the skeleton in the closet. Now he understood why his parents never told him, because they didn't want him to think he was a mistake, after all the most damaging thing you could say to a child that he was unwanted. "What about you?"

Kasumi looked down. "Hiroshi married my mom, and a couple years later I was born. It wasn't a marriage of love, like your parents, it was one of the convenience, Hiroshi never loved mom, just the prestige that comes with being affiliated with a Sakai, it was even more clear after her death."

"I'm sorry…," John said.

"Don't be. When I got older, I left and changed my name and never looked back."

"Well welcome aboard cuz," John said with a smile. They made it to the lower wards and saw a female Quarian, a Human C-Sec officer, and a volus. The Quarian had on a grey and white suit, she looked how Tali was when he met her two years ago. She was arguing with the very irate Volus with a C-Sec officer trying to break them up. The Quarian looked at the team approaching.

"Kasumi-kun," Lia said excitedly. Kasumi smiled and nodded. Ragan was walking from behind the C-Sec officer.

"What's going on here," Ragan asked.

"Sorry trying to take a statement here," the officer said. He quickly turns around and jumps when he sees Ragan.

"There's nothing to talk about. She stole my credit chit," the volus angrily pointed at Lia. "Arrest her!" Ragan got up to the Volus and looked at him.

"How would you like it if I said that you race was the worst kind. I mean, really, you are so small I can trip over you and then I would SUE YOUR FUCKING ASS," Ragan yelled. The officer flinched when he heard Ragan's voice.

"I did not, I told you I was just waiting here for my friend and this Volus bumped into me. You are blaming me because I'm a Quarian."

"Stop and take a deep breath, all three of you," the officer said. Ragan then got out of the Volus's face and shoved him but didn't make him fall over.

"I spent time on a ship with a Quarian. Not all Quarians are what you think they are," Ragan said.

"You're mocking me, Earth-clan," the Volus said angrily. "Just because of the vol-clan needs…"

"And you need to shut up before I can make this a fucking Hellfire and brimstone," Ragan narrowed his eyes at the Volus, who flinched before trying to take a deep breath.

"Officer, I know this girl, she didn't steal anything and she's a good kid," Kasumi said.

"I was just waiting here after checking out the stores and this guy just bumps into me, seconds later he runs up with C-Sec and accuses me for stealing," Lia said.

"Maybe the chit fell," Garrus said.

"Maybe, all I know is that I didn't do it," she said.

"You could have stashes it for later, we know how you Quarians are like," Ragan looked at the officer and pointed his gun at him.

"Don't even try," Ragan said. "Discrimination and being a dirty cop is not looking good for you."

"I suggest you put the weapon away," John said. Ragan did what John told him. "What? How the fuck do you know? Did she have it?"

"Uh, well no," the officer said.

"So you're accusing this girl and you don't have proof? I think you two need to get the fuck out of here." The C-Sec officer's stance grew threating.

"How about I run you for Obstruction of Justice," the Office sneered. Ragan grabbed his collar.

"What part of any of this is justice," Ragan hissed. "You're an insult to the uniform."

"Get your hands off of me, before I arrest all of you," the officer said before being lifted up by Ragan's arm.

"Tell me do you know what above the law means," Ragan smiled. The C-Sec officer looked at him with wide eyes. "It means a Spectre and anyone working with him, guess what I am?"

The officer's eyes grew wider. "Uh… I… Uh," he stammered. Ragan dropped him.

"Now that you know, get out of here, before I decide to use it," Ragan threatened. The Volus and the officer ran away before Ragan pulled his gun and shot the officer in the leg. "I warned you and now you pay."

Lia ran to Kasumi and hugged her. "Thank you, onē-san," she said. She looked at Ragan, John and Garrus. "So you found them?"

"Yep, we'll be working with them," Kasumi said. Lia walked in front of them and bowed. Ragan returned a bow.

"Kon'nichiwa. Watashitachiha, sono C-byō-kan wa hanarete anata o totta mae ni, watashitachi wa koko ni kite yorokonde iru," Ragan said. Lia was glad that she wasn't the only one that spoke Japanese.

"Arigatō," Lia said.

The team walked back to the ship, Lia seemed to be in good spirits despite the Volus and the C-Sec officer acting like jackasses to her. Lia was very perky Quarian, but it could have been because she was a young on. They had to stop sometimes, because of Lia curiosity, which meant she hasn't been traveling for long. "I'm surprised, Lia know some Japanese words," Ragan said.

"I taught her some when she was younger," Kasumi said.

"Really? She's for pilgrimage age now, how did you get the Migrant Fleet to let you in," John asked.

Kasumi looked at him. "Lia wasn't born on the Migrant Fleet. She's a nedas."

"A who?"

"She's a child of exiles," Kasumi said sadly. "She knows next to nothing about Quarian culture, other than what her parents have told her."

"So how does she have a suit if she's exiled?"

"Another exile made a suit for her. It was a community of exiles, that's where she was born."

"You do realize that a child of an exile can return to the Migrant Fleet," Ragan said. "I studied the culture."

"Her parents that she can go to the Migrant Fleet but she didn't want to do anything like that," Kasumi said. "She wanted to be with her family. And I treat her like a little sister."

"So that's why you wanted me to accept her along with you," John finally realized.

"Yeah, there's a chance for her to reconnect with her culture. It was a final wish from her parents. They died at an Japanese Village about eighteen years ago, thanks to Cerberus," Kasumi then saw Ragan shake his head.

"Very funny," Ragan said. "My village was burnt to the ground because of Cerberus."

"Where at?"

"Hayabusa Village was in the middle of Tadasu no Mori."

"That's where her parents died. She was seven when they died."

"I can respect that," John said. "SO is that only thing that needs to be resolved." Kasumi smirked.

"Well…," she said.

John sighed. "What is it?"

"My deal with Cerberus and Alliance was to gain your assistance in retrieving something that belongs to me."

"What exactly?"

"My former partner, Keiji Okota's greybox. Keiji came across some Alliance information. Very important information. He was caught and killed by a criminal warlord by the name of Donovan Hok, who wanted this information."

"What did he find?"

"He didn't say. Keiji just said that it could cause a war," Kasumi said.

"Perfect...," John muttered. The team arrived at the Normandy.

"Wow…," Lia was in awe. "This is yours?"

"Yep, welcome aboard kid. You'll be rooming with Kasumi," John said.

"Okay," she said and went off to explore the ship.

"Just one question Kasumi, what skills does she have? This isn't a pleasure cruise," Ragan asked.

"She's pretty good with tech, not as good as someone from the Fleet, but she did design my stealth cloak." Ragan heard Kasumi and gave her a smile. "What?"

"I might need to get a cloak like that then," Ragan said.

John smirked. "She's going to fit in with Engineering Deck, she can learn from Donnelly, Adams, and Daniels until Tali comes on board."

Kasumi raised a brow. "Who's Tali?"

John blushed. "She's my… uh… girlfriend from the Migrant Fleet."

Kasumi smirked. "So that's why you," she then looked at Ragan, "were quick to defend Lia. I can't wait to meet her, all the family stories I could share."

"We don't have family stories, I just found out I got a thief for a cousin just today and an ex-Cerberus-lab-rat as a cousin two years ago on Eden Prime," John joked at Ragan.

"I wasn't a lab rat. It was a mission that went wrong," Ragan said before heading towards Joker's station, but finds Joker is not in his seat.

"I know, just teasing you. Have to make lost time somewhere," she joked. She then disappeared. "I'll see you later, cuz." John sighed and Garrus chuckled.

"What," John asked.

"You have the weirdest taste in recruiting," Garrus said.

"Recruited you didn't I?"

"Point taken. Things have gotten a lot more interesting," Garrus said with a smirk. Ragan comes up mumbling something under his breath, which made Garrus look at him with a confused look.

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just wonder how long before Miranda finds out."

"SHEPARD," Miranda yelled.

John groaned. "This is going to be fun," he muttered. Back on the ship, John helped Lia and Kasumi accustomed to the crew. The crew just adored Lia, especially Gabby and Donnelly, he smirled at that, it reminded him of the old days of how Adams and the engineers treated Tali. As for Kasumi, she settled in just fine, she was quite popular with some of the male members of the crew. Kasumi, despite being thief based on stealth was very sociable, when she wasn't disappearing to keep her skills sharp. After getting them settled in John went to see Miranda, who had calmed down from her tirade on bring in people who were not part of the mission plan.

"Listen here, Miranda," Ragan said as John walked in. "You don't have any say so in this matter. This is Alliance mission, not Cerberus. So if you want to be like that, and act like Cerberus needs to do something while the Alliance needs to stay out of your fucking asses, then I will kick your ass from one end of the ship to the other then kick it from Earth to where the Mars is." Ragan was ferious and sat down. "This is your last goddamn warning."

Miranda looked up and saw John smiling at Ragan. "So, how's our newest members," she asked.

"Fine, the crew loves them, they really lightened up the place."

Miranda scoffed. "This is a war ship not a cruise, if they can prove their usefulness, then they can stay."

Ragan then got an idea. "And you haven't been useful at all, so I'm going to throw your ass out of here." Miranda then looked at him and started thinking of what she said. "You're being a hypocrite Miranda. You are not useful but yet you want them to be useful when you are to be the example."

John rolled his eyes. "You're not throwing her off the ship. You do that, then I will make sure that your weapons are sabotaged." Ragan grew wide eyed when he heard that. John then looked at Miranda. "I just wanted to ask you something." Ragan then left the room before it got in a heated battle between him and Miranda.

"What," she asked doing paperwork.

"Did Cerberus know that Kasumi was my cousin and Ragan's half-brother?"

Miranda looked at him. "No, we did not, though the Illusive Man had suspected something when he mentioned your and Hackett mentioned Ragan's, she took their offer very quickly. Why?"

"Nothing just curious…," John said while turning.

"John, I know you have concerns about our organization, but we aren't as evil as people think. I hope that one day you'll see that."

"Maybe or never… we'll see in the future," John said while walking away.


	81. Chapter 52: The Convict part 1

Chapter 52: The Convict part 1

Purgatory was big. Though John didn't feel particular awed, he'd been face to face with a Reaper after all, but it was… surprising that such a massive station could exist in space, solely with the purpose of housing criminals. John saw the Blue Suns at the entrance and could only smirk at the irony of the situation. The Blue Suns were no darlings of law enforcement themselves and yet were in charge of playing warden for the worse scum in the galaxy, how could he not find it funny?

"I wonder how much it cost to upkeep this place," Kasumi asked.

Ragan cleared his throat. "I doubt we want to find out. The warden might have sold criminals to get some money for this place. But like I said: I doubt we want to find out."

"Come one," John said.

As the team moved, the team is confronted by several guards that insist the squad relinquish their weapons. "This is a high security vessel, please drop all your weapons," one of the guards said. 'How stupid do they think John and I am,' Ragan thought. The team instantly raised their weapons, and a standoff took place. He and the others could kill the guards easily and John would be happy to send them to an early grave himself, but according to Miranda, he had to play nice if they were going to get their new recruit out of there. He and the team had a bad feeling about this.

"Go to hell," John said while signaling Ragan to throw his sword.

"Everyone stand down," a voice said. A Turian in blue armor walked down to meet John. The guards stood down. "Commander, welcome to Purgatory," he said politely. "I'm Warden Kuril, as this is my ship; you are to relinquish all your weapons." Ragan was about to throw his sword but Kasumi stopped him.

"And I said go to hell," John said. The two stared down until the Warden sighed.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow that," Kuril pointed at the team. "Kill them." That was when Ragan took his sword and jabbed it in one of the Batarian's chest then pulled out his heart. "What are you two doing? I said kill them." Both of the guards were scared when their comrade was killed when Ragan put so much pressure on the heart, it exploded.

The guards look at each other and dropped their weapons.

Kuril was about to shoot them but Ragan looked at him with a murderous glare. "Don't even try. I can kill you in more ways than you think Warden."

The Warden sighed. "You can proceed, this ship is more than capable of handling three armed people. Even a person that just killed one of my men," he was surprised at Ragan's abilities.

"As long as we understand," John said. "Now, I'm sure you want me to relieve you of one of your guests?" John held back a grimace at the casual question. He had… issues with the whole thing. This was a lot like buying a slave, and after knowing what Talitha went through, it made him sick to his stomach.

"Yes, as soon as your funds clear, of course," Kuril said. "Until then Jack will stay in cryo."

"Of course," John said. 'Cryo, exactly how dangerous is this guy?'

"What did he do," Ragan asked. Kuril shook his head.

"Jack is not a 'he' but a 'she'," John and the team were surprised. "She took one of my guards and slammed him to the wall thus killing him."

The Warden and the team made their way through the prison, John took the moment to look around the prison. While it looked nothing special, it definitely looked hard to break out of as he saw two prisoners that were fighting being separated by kinetic energy fields. Form the looks of the tech, the Blue Suns were funded well. "I must admit… I'm impressed," he said.

"As you should," Kuril commented. "Escape attempts are rare and always unsuccessful, even if they did get out… where would they go? We're in space, there's are reason I put this facility in space."

"Do you sell a lot of prisoners? It strikes me as bad for business if these client planets of yours got wind of you selling what you're supposed to guard," Ragan said barely containing his disgust.

"When it happens we stop taking the fee from the criminal's home world along with an assurance that the prisoner will not be a problem for them any longer, those that buy the prisoners usually do so to personally kill them, you see," the Warden said.  
>"How noble of you," Kasumi said dryly. He then stopped at the intersection in the corridor, the rest of the group grounding to a halt as the man turned to his guests.<p>

"What happens if the prisoner's home world doesn't pay," Ragan asked.

Kuril looked at him and gave a sigh, "We explain to them that we need their money to keep the planet safe. If they don't pay, then we drop off the prisoner on the planet at an random location and time." Ragan's eyes widened.

"Excoriation racket," Ragan said.

"You don't have to like my motives but don't question my ways of getting this done." Kuril then looked at John. "This is where we part ways; I will make sure Jack is prepared for transport. Keep following this corridor and you'll be in processing. Can't miss it." John nodded as Kuril walked away. As the team walked down the processing room, they were met with a disturbing sight of one of the Blue Suns beating one of their prisoners. Next they saw some of the other prisoners, some more disturbed than others.

"I don't like this place," Kasumi said. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I know what you mean. I keep on expecting them to double-cross us," Ragan said. He had his hand on the pistol just in case they try to double-cross the team, he would shoot them.

"Hey, don't jinx us now," John said.

They continued down the hallway until they reach the door to out-processing. The room was surprising large; a few empty desks ahead making it look like something akin to a large reception area, something one might use to stripe prisoners before they were moved into. The tech at the entrance directed them to the door at the end of the room.

John opened the door and the intercom opened.

"My apologies Shepard, you're more valuable as a prisoner than customer," the warden's voice was heard. John sighed and looked at Ragan.

"I told you not to jinx us," John said.

Ragan laughed and shook his head. "But yet, I was right."

"Um, boys maybe we can finish this later," Kasumi said pointing to the door behind them.

"Drop your weapons and enter the cell. No harm will be done," John then grabbed his M-77 Paladin and shot the intercom.

"Go to hell," John said.

The guards and mechs flooded the room. "Oh… right. Get to cover!" The team follow suit. The first wave was a couple of cechs and FENRIS mechs, Ragan gave the team sniper support, but the gear of the mercs proved to be very tough. Kasumi disappeared and was behind the opposition, catching the mercs off guard as the theif gunned them down with her SMG. Ragan went in the vents and traveled up to the top of the room. The FENRIS mechs came in rushing for John trying to bulldog him out of cover. John used his Singularity field to lift them and destroy them with a warp field. The comm opened.

"Don't bother, I have enough guards to beat even you Commander, make it easy on yourself. Proceed into the cell and I'll forget you put up a fight," Kuril said.

"An endless supply of cannon fodder, I don't know you cared. And nope… can't really see myself surrendering to a two-bit slaver like you."

"You will regret this later…" Kuril growled. "You're worth a fortune alive… but dead will work too."

"You're not first two-bit slaver to threaten me and you won't be the last," John said. "Bring it, I'm right here." The Spectre then heard some clacking near the door and LOKI mechs came in and fired on Kasumi. Ragan quickly jumps off the ceiling and lands on a mech. The thief disappeared and reappeared to John said with a very annoyed look on her face.

"You and you big mouth…," she said annoyed. John shrugged and got his arc projector out and blasts the group of mechs and guards. Ragan saw him get the gun and quickly slid under the bolt before it hit the guard behind him, who has about to shoot him. 'emI guess Ragan does well with evading. Never seen him do that, must be a ninja now,' John thought. Kasumi threw flash bang to blind the enemy while Ragan mowed them down with his assault and melee attacks. The area was cleared after a few seconds.

"Let's go," John orders. The team pushed the enemies and went through the corridor after corridor, until they reached an office. A man in white coat tried to fire on John but his gun didn't even damage his shield. John raised the pistol and shoots the man in the head. "Look the door." Kasumi nodded but Ragan was typing on the control panel.  
>After a few seconds, Ragan got up and headed over to cryo controls. "John." John looks at him. "I found the cryo controls."<br>"Nice, then we can release Jack," he said.

"You sure about this, Jack was placed here because of smashing a guy in the wall. Plus," he pointed at the other cells, "from the looks of it releasing Jack, will release the other prisoners."

"Do it, we can use the confusion to find Jack," John said.  
>Ragan sighed. "Okay…" Ragan pressed the release button. The arms came up and grabbed a cylindrical container. The container opens, revealing Jack; the Warden was right about – Jack wasn't a 'he' but a 'she'. But a small woman. Even by prisoner standards she was poorly dressed, her pants hung low on her bony hips and were torn and covered in brown grime, her boots looked equally damaged and filthy… and unless one counted the tattoos covering her body that was all she wore. She even lacked hair.<p>

"That's Jack," Kasumi asked in disbelief.

"She doesn't look so dangerous…," John said. He then saw her hand move. Three YMIR mechs activated. She was waking up, and clearly angry at her incarceration. Jack broke out of her restraints and doubled over still weak from the cyro-sleep. The YMIR mechs faced Jack and started to aim their guns at the woman. She then started to glow blue. Her biotic power was unlike anything Ragan and John had seen, it was like her power was seeping from her skin, unable to contain it all within her small body. Even from the control room, they could see Jack's biotics bend and distort the metal from her prison. She glared murderously at the mechs and with a feral roar; she charged at the mechs and ripped them apart like tissue paper. One of the mechs tried to fire at her but she held out her hand and engulfed the mech in dark energy and started to crush it like an aluminum can until it ruptured and exploded. The last and final mech fired a missile at the woman and she bioticly stopped the missile and threw it back like it was nothing, when it was staggered she rushed the mech unleashes her massive biotic powers. The force of her powers were so great it cause the team to stagger back. She then ran off as the alarm sounded.

"Holy…," John said in awe.

"Damn," Ragan was in shocked. He never seen anyone like her. "Remind me not to get in a fight with her."

"So that's why they needed three heavy mechs to guard her," Kasumi said. "She's a one woman army."

"We have to get down there," Ragan said.

"Let's go," John ordered. The team went down stairs only to find that she had blasted a hole in the wall and while the YMIRS were in ruins. John was starting to wonder if he wanted someone that powerful and volatile on his ship. His thoughts were then interrupted by an alarm.

"Warning. Warning," the ship VI said. "All prisoners have escaped, repeat all prisoners have escaped. Cellblock 3, 5, 6, and 11 have been destroyed. No survivors."

The com opened throughout the ship. "All guards, all guards. Restore order; stop the prisoners, letha force is authorized. But do not kill Jack. Stun her and bring her out of here so I can kill her."

"They're attacking Jack," Kasumi said. The rumble of the ship almost made the team fall over.

"Even worse, I think the ship's coming down," Ragan said. He then presses a few buttons on his omni-tool and his magnets in his boots came online. "I got mag-boots online. I suggest we have them on otherwise, we will be sliding down if the ship is descending to a planet or that another shockwave makes us loose our balance."  
>John groaned. "Why can't things ever be simple for once," he muttered. The team raced to find Jack and all round them they had to face Blue Sun guards, crazy escaped prisoners, and a ship going down. Time was not on their side.<p> 


	82. Chapter 52: The Convict part 2

Chapter 52: The Convict part 2

"Sections 1, 7 and 8 have lost power," the VI said. "No surviors."

"Damn it," Kuril said on the com. "Jack's loose and she is killing everyone! All units! Jack's loose! I need all units to recapture her! Kill Shepard and his team if found." Chaos was the word to describe what was happening in Purgatory. After releasing Jack from cryo, everything went to hell, the prisoners got out of their cells and instead of trying to escape; they decided to fight back; however this distraction was perfect for the team, made it easier to move around the ship. Until they had to fight both the Blue Suns and the prisoners, while not a problem, annoyed John to no end.

"Where do you think she went," Kasumi asked.

"She probably joined in with the fighting," Ragan said. "You saw what she did to those mechs back there. Shit, I think she could do worse than that."

Ahead, an explosion rocked the corridor; black smoke in from the wall to the left as it broke apart, three men in rags stumbling out. One crying out in victory as he raised a steel rod smeared in blue blood, his other arm dragging the broken body of the Turian guard behind. He threw down the body as his buddies started to beat on the corpse with a sickening glee. John frowned at the sight, he had no problem killing Blue Suns, but he had a problem with defiling a corpse like they did. He was ruthless yes, but he drew the line of sadism. The three men heard their approach and turned to attack with one of them screaming something incoherently, as he took out a grenade and ran towards them. Ragan quickly threw his chain kunai and redricted the man back to his group but before he did that the man slid off. John calmly raised his hand and blew the man back with biotic throw, knocking him and his friends to the ground. The Spectre then too out his gun and shot the grenade and it went off with a boom, the explosion tearing the prisoners into little lumps of torn flesh that flew in all directions.

"I may not have liked how they did business, but there's a reason those people are here," Ragan said. He quickly takes the chain and brings it back the kunai to his hand.

"Yeah," John said. "Without Purgatory, the galaxy's better off with them dead…" The team made it out of the corridor, as more and more of the ship was falling apart. Although the Blue Suns were formidable, they just didn't have the sheer numbers that the prisoners had and worse they were starting to out gun the mercs.

"Return to your cells or I'm opening the entire airlocks on the ship," Kuril said over the com.

"Kuril has lost control of this place. He's getting desperate."

"Anything that will kill the prisoners he will do – even if it kills him and his men." Ragan said. "Heavy mech incoming." The mech cam in guns blazing mowing down prisoners left and right. When they were all dead, the mech had the team in its sights. The mech was reinforced by more Blue Suns. John got out his heavy weapon and fired. The blast of electricity finished the guards but not the heavy mech.

"Ragan and Kasumi, overload its shields," John said. Ragan quickly jumped out of cover and started throwing arc grenades. Kasumi was using overload until Ragan started attacking the mech with his melee attacks. Just like Saren's shields, Ragan's attacks were going through the shields like wet tissue paper. '_Can't believe the Alliance gave the man Inferno IV Marker armor,_' John thought, '_That armor makes melee attacks do some damage if you're not a biotic inside of that armor._' John gave firing support with his submachine gun. "Anytime would be nice," John said. Kasumi raised her arm and blasted the shields. Ragan quickly jumps away from the mech while John used his arc projector to finish it off.

Another wave of mercenaries came through the corridor. Kasumi pulled out a grenade, "Flash bang!" She tossed the grenade at the charging group. The squad took cover behind the crates but Ragan shook his head. The grenade exploded and flashed, stunning the group of mercs. John and Ragan then finished them off. They ran to the door to see Kuril killing more prisoners.

"You're valuable John, I could have sold you and lived like a king," Kuril said angrily. "But you're too much trouble; at least I can recapture Jack and take your crew for selling."

"If you couldn't catch me what makes you think you can catch Jack – let alone, my crew," John said. "Face it, you lost. This whole operation is done, I'll see to it."

"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to do! This is for the good of the galaxy."

"That's like telling us that the Batarians kill Humans because we don't know our places and it would be good for us to all die," Ragan laughed. "I'm sorry but John won't be pulling the trigger. But I will." Kuril's eyes grew wide. When he heard Ragan said he would kill him; that made Kuril scared.

"You're a two-bit slave trader," John said with venom. "And I'm shutting you down, Ragan won't be killing you." John blasted the ward with a warp but it dissipated instantly. "What?!"

Kuril laughed as a blue barrier enveloped him. "You can't win John, I have a lot more tricks under my sleeves." The team tried different tactics to deal with the warden but the barrier stooped their efforts cold.

"Shit, we're not getting anywhere with this," John said.

"We were almost out of heat skins and thermal clips; we need to finish this," Ragan said.

"Guys do you hear that," Kasumi asked. John and Ragan looked at her.

"Like what," Ragan asked in a confused way.

"Like someone yelling," she said. The yelling grew louder. Kasumi pointed up. "Look."

A blue light came falling in and landed on the warden's barrier, Kuril paled. "J-Jack, what are you," he asked in fear. Jack gave a feral roar and blasted the bubble over and over with shockwaves. Kuril laughed. "It's pointless, not even you can break this, give up Jack." She ignored him.

"What's she doing," Ragan asked. "Doesn't she know that all she is doing is tiring herself out?" The team watched as she blasted it more and more.

"Give it up, Jack," the warden said becoming more nervous. The barrier faded in and out from the strain.

"Ragan switch to your melee attacks and use all your force into it," John said. "The barrier can't handel sustained hits." Ragan quickly jumped up and did a fist biotic slam on the barrier; breaking it. Kuril looked at Ragan with shocked eyes and quickly shot him, but Ragan evaded like the wind. After a few seconds, the barrier was back on but weaker state this time. John glowed blue and gave a nod to Kasumi.

While John and Jack pounded the barrier with biotics, Ragan and Kasumi fired with their weapons; the barrier could not handle the strain and eventually burst again. Now there was nothing to between the warden and Jack's wrath.

"Jack, please, maybe we can work something out," Kuril said backing up on the ground. Jack held her murderous gaze on Kuril. Jack lifted him with her biotics and threw him to floor. Jack wasn't done as she walked towards the frightened Turian and grabbed him as she slammed her glowing fist into the Turian.

A gasp escaped Kuril, the warden desperately reaching up to grab at the woman's hands… only for her to growl and crush the Turian's hand causing Kuril to howl in pain. She then grab the Turian by the throat, Kuril gasped for air trying to struggle, but it was all in vain, Jack was stronger than he thought. Jack glowed a brilliant blue as a biotic field enveloped both of them and then the team heard a crack, it was the Turian's plates starting crack from the pressure.

Ragan flinched when seeing it, John understood; it was never easy to see someone stronger than you do some brutal killing in such a way even if he was a crook. Jack continued her execution, as her biotic field corroded the Turian's body so much that her hands were being drenched in blue blood. She reminded John of a Korgan under blood rage, as she gave great roar and glow bright making the team cover their eyes. When they could see again, Kuril was on the ground as nothing more bloodied husk, the team barely recognized him. They looked at Jack, she was out of breath, that display of power while impressive took a lot out of her, but that didn't stop her flaring at Kuril's corpse with intense hatred. She then eyed John and the team. "What the hell do you want," she growled.

A Turian and a Batarian came running but Ragan quickly jumped up high in the air and kicked the Batarian in the face then threw him in the wall. The Turian looked at him. "Stop," is all the Turian said until Ragan lifted him and cut his troat.

"My name is John. I came to get you out."

Jack glared at him. "Fuck you. You don't fool me I saw that ship on the way here, you're with Cerberus," she glowed blue. "You aren't getting me, you prick!"

"Cerberus and the Alliance are having a truce with the Council right now," Ragan said. "So we are not with Cerberus because I'm still a Lieutenant-Commander of the Alliance Marines."

John nodded, "If I was with Cerberus, you'd be dead, not being asked to join my team."

A snort escaped the woman. "You think I'll go with you? Fuck you!"

"How eloquent of you," John said sarcastically. "Look, I won't force you to come, but if you ask me staying her seems a bit…"

"Stupid," Ragan said.

"Yeah, that the word," John looked back and gave a smile.

"Who are you calling stupid, you shithead," Jack snarled, hands curling into new fists as the biotic energy around her once more surged into life, making Kasumi tense up. Ragan aimed at her shoulder and shot Jack. She recoils back from the pain. "You son of a…" Ragan was walking to her.

"You are the stupid one," Ragan said. "The ship is coming apart and you're arguing with the only people willing to take you along, so year stupid."

"Brother…," Kasumi said nervously. "Maybe pissing her off further isn't such a good idea…"

"I take you along, and you decide rather leave or stay. No strings attached," John said.

"There's always strings attached," Jack snarled. "I don't trust you."

"Please, you don't trust anyone," John said a little pleased by the surprised look he received from his observation. "Now… I don't have all day, and by the sound of things, neither does this station… your call."

"Not good enough! You're working with Cerberus! You want my help? I want to know what Cerberus' got on me," she said.

"Deal," John simply said.

Jack blinked, the anger replaced by confusion. "What?"

"I'll give you full access. I need someone to love over the files anyways," John smirked. "Welcome to the Normandy team and Ground team, Jackie."

"Fu… Fuck you…," Jack grumbled as she walked with john and the team to the Normandy. It was time for Jack to meet the crew. Of course, Miranda wasn't happy with the outcome, first she was ranting on how Kuril and his Blue Suns betrayed them and then she complained about John giving a woman with complete and utter hatred for Cerberus full access to their files.

"You what," Miranda said outraged.

"I promised full access on the Cerberus files," John said with a shrug.

"You can't do that, it's against protocol," Miranda said.

"Since when have I ever cared about Cerberus protocol," John asked. Jack and Ragan laughed. Miranda glared at them.

"What are you looking at, bitch," Jack asked. "You think you can intimidate me?"

"On this ship you follow a military procedure, which involves obeying superior officers," Miranda said. "You are still staying on our ship after all."

"Such hypocriticy from you," Ragan said. "If I recalled from the reports from John, TIM, and Hackett, you disobeyed John's orders on Freedom's Progress. You never obeyed him, and you sure don't obey my orders."

"I see I made a new friend," Jack said. "Tell the Cheerleader to back off before I make here. I'm here, because of our deal," Jack said.

"Miranda will let you into the system. Let me know what you find," John said.

Jack smirked. "Hear that, precious? We're going to be friends. You, me, and every goddamn embarrassing little secret." Jack then looked at John. "I'll be reading in the hold, keep you people off me, better that way." Jack walks out of the debriefing room.

"Well, she's going to be fun to work with," John said with a smirk. "By the wait, if you two are going to have a catfight, we should sell tickets." Ragan nodded in agreement.

Miranda crossed her arms. "Oh shut up," she said as she left for her room.

"At least we know fun, unlike you ice bitch," Ragan yelled at her.


	83. Chapter 53: The Bitch and Beauty

Chapter 53: The Bitch and Beauty

Jack walked out of the conference room, when she got out, the room got silent with the Normandy crew staring at her. She still couldn't believe she was agree to work with the same organization that made her life a living hell. She gave a murderous glare at the crew and they quickly went back to what they were doing, trying their best not to make eye contact with the woman. They were afraid of her, good that's what Jack wanted; all her life she lived afraid she was just throwing back was life threw at her. Jack walked to the elevator satisfied, until she ran into something, data pads and books went flying everywhere, some even feel on her head. Ragan comes out and looks at Kelly Chambers.

"Chambers, what is the meaning of this? This is your workspace, you are to keep it organized. If I see one more book on Jack's head, I'm going to make you do KP duty with Gardener for the rest of the month," Ragan said firmly. Kelly quickly turns around and sees Ragan in the military position.

"Sorry sir," Kelly said then gave a sharp salute to him. "Permission to gather books and data pads."

"Granted."

Jack looked on the floor and saw a young woman with red hair on the floor rubbing her behind. She was about the same age as her; she had a petite build not all that different from hers. The woman looked at her, she didn't look dangerous, more like the girl next door; not that it mattered with Cerberus members. "Why don't you watch where the fuck you going," Jack growled.

"Jack, I suggest you keep that mouth in tone or I will be making you have a living hell," Ragan pointed at her. His eyes show no fear towards Jack, and that made Jack flinch. '_He must have been through Hell,_' Jack thought about it. "You listen to me, and listen damn good. We try to keep the professional level on this ship, so I don't want to hear any continuous cussing from you. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Jack said. She looked like she crapped her pants because all she felt like do was shaking from Ragan's words. "Sorry for that," Kelly looked at Jack and shook her head.

"Hello, you must be Jack," she took her hand and shook it much to Jack's and everyone else's surprise. "My name is Kelly Chambers, nice to meet you," she had a smile and Ragan walked out of the CIC. Jack blushed at little; she wasn't used to such a greeting and warm one at that. Her smile was warm also, not cruel, or lustful like she was used to. "Sorry I ran into you, I can be a ditz at times."

Jack pulled away her hand. "Y… yeah… well don't let it happen again." She walked away, to the elevator, still blushing. She shook her head, Kelly took her off her guard with the nice routine; she wouldn't let it happen again. The elevator stopped on Engineering Deck to go to her new room, the hold of the ship. It was full of boxes, probably full of replacement parts for the ship, to her left a counter, or shelf, large enough to her to lay on and strong enough to support her weight. Cold, dark, and out of the way, just how she liked it, she felt her eyes getting heavy and went to sleep.

**Pragia – Cerberus Project, Project: Zero – 14 years ago**

_Hell that was all she could remember… she never had a good childhood; in fact her days were filled with pain, people looking at her with hatred. Everyday life felt like a struggle, and every day she felt like ending it, it would be so easy too. Just tie the sheets around her neck and just hang herself, just spite by taking away their favorite lab rat. She moved the desk she had often used to cower from them, it would be easy to move with her biotics, she then took the sheets and tied it tightly around her neck and looped it around a rail in her room, this would be it, in a few moments she would be free. As she was about to make the ultimate decision, the door to her room suddenly opened and several armed men came in and rushed her. Pinned her against the wall, some went further than that, kicked her in the stomach, slapped, punched, calling her a stupid worthless cunt for trying to escape her hell. Then a voice, as a man in white coat ordered them to stop. One of her tormentors, who caused her such pain in the name of 'science' and 'betterment of humanity' fuck them, fuck them all…_

_"I'm afraid we can't allow you to harm yourself, Zero," the doctor said. "You're much too important to humanities future." He looked at one of the guards, maybe the leader, she couldn't tell from her vision blurring from the pain. "Prep her for the next procedure…" When she heard about more tests, the girl struggled desperately; she hated the tests, the pain, being hollow. The guards saw her struggle, trying to use her biotics to escape, one of them kicked her in the face but she blocked it and slammed the man into the wall with a shockwave. After that, she fell on the floor with both hands in front of her. Everything went black._

_When finally came to… she was once again hooked up to the machines, bound to the table like the lab rat she was, pleading not to hurt her, for mercy but behind those soulless goggles there were none, just the sadistic pleasure of seeing their results. The tests began… all she felt was pain as the electricity ran through her body. She screamed in agony, calling for the mother she never knew with tears in her eyes, and then it stopped. But she knew it wasn't the end…_

_"Please, no more… please… I'll be good… no more pain… please…" Jack chanted line mantra. "Please, no more… please… I'll be good… no more… please…"_

_"No results… doctor…," one of them said._

_"Up her dosage and then we'll start again...," the doctor said. "The Illusive Man wants results and you don't want to disappoint him."_

_After the agonizing tests, she was dropped back into her room, staring at nothing… tears welled up as she curled up and cried. She was the life as a Subject Zero…_

**NOW**

Jack instantly shot up on her 'bed' looking around, checking her body for her shackles and wires. She breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't thought about those days in forever, before she was free, when she was weak. But then again, if she still thinking about the bad days, she was never really free. She then heard heavy set of footsteps from the stairs, she looked to the left and saw Ragan and Kelly. Kelly always had that sweet smile on her face, like everything was full of sugar and rainbows. She shook her head, she didn't understand how someone could be so damn cheerful, then again happiness was practically alien to her.

Ragan walked to the end of the room and started punching in a code. "Word to the wise, don't enter here unless you have permission to do so." He walked in the room after the door was opened.

"Hi, Jack," Kelly said. Kelly looked around her room. "You're staying in the storage area, don't you want better quarters?"

"That's what I was about to ask her," John's voice was heard. Both women jumped when they saw John on the wall while still near the stairs.

"It's dark, quiet, and out of the way, just the way I like it," Jack said. "So what the f... What are you doing here?" Kelly got out a black vest and showed it to her. "What is this?"

"It's something CXO wanted you to have, something to cover up with or you will be booted off the ship," Kelly said. "While we are in space." Jack's eyes grew wide. '_Damn, that Ragan must be a hard ass at times like this,_' she thought.

Jack soffed. "I don't need this shit…"

"He said it wasn't for the ship, he said he could care less about what you wear around the Normandy," Kelly said. "It's for missions, it operates like armor."

"So our second in command leader couldn't bother with his presence about this and went in that room while allowing you to give it to me. Nice way to say fuck you." John chuckled and walked out of the room.

"You know I can still hear you, smart ass," Ragan's voice was heard through the walls.

Kelly shook her head. "No, Ragan planned on giving it himself, but he had to make perparations for another mission. And he didn't send me, I volunteered." Jack looked at her with surprised, most of the crew looked at her with fear, for someone to volunteer to see her was different. She didn't just volunteer to see Jack, like Jack without a pistol in hand. Then she narrowed her eyes at Kelly.

"What's the catch," she asked.

Kelly tilted her head. "Excuse me," she asked.

Jack frowned and got in her face. "Don't play fucking…"

"JACK," Ragan said. Jack frowned for a few seconds.

"Don't play dumb," she growled. "I know how you Cerberus types work, everything has a catch! So what is it? Ragan needed to have someone to keep an eye on me so he can report to your boss, the Illusive Man?"

"Um, I…," Kelly said. A voice spoke up.

"She did it because she and Ragan are actually naïve enough to believe you're worth compassion." Jack glanced over to the stairs and saw Miranda with arms crossed. "Even though you deserve none… back off Jack."

Jack glared at Miranda and glowed blue. "Or what bitch?!" Ragan came out of the room and looked at them, they didn't even acknowledge him leaving the Surveillance Room.

Miranda glowed blue herself. "Or else I make you…" Jack was a little impressed, most people would not be stupid enough to pick a fight with here, but she could see that the woman before her wasn't most people. Miranda's eyes showed no hesitation, no fear, like John, she would kill and be killed if she had to, if it wasn't for the fact that she was Cerberus she would have respected her. Jack scoffed and back off, she didn't need the extra trouble. "Kelly, don't you have work to do?"

"Um, okay," Kelly said. She quickly placed Jack's vest on her bed and went back to her post, leaving Miranda and Jack glaring each other and Ragan was about to jump. Miranda then walked back up stairs and looked back.

"You're a lucky woman Jack. I don't take the threatening of my crewmates well…" Miranda said coldly. "You better be on your best behavior, lest find yourself put down like the dog you are."

"Not if I kill you first for threatening her," Ragan walked towards Miranda with a cold stare. Miranda looks at him and sees no fear in his eyes. "Both of you, stay a deck apart at all times! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," both women said.

Miranda laughed coldly. "I don't care what you say Ragan, but I will kill her…"

"You kill her, then I will kill you," Ragan got up to Miranda's face. "Jack is here because your boss wants her here. You kill her; that is a capital offense of Treason. Killing crew members is something you don't want to do again. I heard about Wilson, but I understand why. But you so much come next to Jack with a weapon loaded, you will be asking for a beat down until this mission is over." Ragan then shoved Miranda to the wall.

"That a threat?"

Ragan laughed coldly. "I don't make threats, Miranda. You'll know that soon enough," he walked back up the stairs and Jack and Miranda scoffed. Miranda followed Ragan while Jack walked back to her bed, where she saw the vest on the bed and threw it on the ground.


	84. Chapter 54: Geth Ambush on Haestrom

Chapter 54: Geth Ambush on Haestrom

**Kal'Reegar**

"Keelah, this is boring…," Private Ezen'Anin vas Koren complained. Reegar looked at the young soldier and shook his head. Rael's ground team was on the lookout for Geth patrols they may encounter on the planet. So far it has been quiet, but Reegar knew that could all change in a moment. "Wish we can see some action."

"No you don't trust me. A Human told me this: If you expect the expected, you will lose so you have to expect the unexpected," Reegar said. "I like the fact that this is a quiet mission for once, and you will too when you see some action. That Human told me a lot about wars that he was in and I understand why he wants peace and quiet like I do. And so I follow Ragan's example. Until I'm called to attack."

"Maybe," he said. "Still it's not all bad, getting to work with a Reegar and the hero Tali'Zorah is a once in a lifetime chance." Reegar chuckled as he saw Ezen's starry-eyed expression, he never considered himself that special, he was just a soldier doing his duty to his people. That was more than he could say for the younger brother, Prazza, who eat the fame up. And he knew that Tali felt the same way about her fame as himself. "I wonder if she's single…" Reegar shook his head, just then another one his meen ran to them, she had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong soldier," Reegar asked.

"Scanners picked up something, something big," she said breathlessly. "And it's coming our way."

Reegar frowned. "Ezen, looks like you're get your chance to see some action." Ezen got his gun ready for a fight. He faced the woman. "Haza, meet up Tali's security group, she's our number one priority, get her to safety!"

"Sir!"

**Tali**

"Son of a fucking bosh'tet," Tali yelled in frustration. Her teammates looked at her as she cursed loudly at the broken machine. It had been a couple of days since they landed on the small mining colony of Haestrom, and so far things haven't gone right. Their machines kept on getting overloading due to the high radiation output from the sun, making testing an exercise in patience, which Tali was losing rapidly.

"Another burn out," Ala'Rayner vas Isti said. Ala was Tali's second in command for her research team, a real laid back man. Though it could have been because he was the oldest member of her team, being he was close to being in his forties. He had been a big help in keeping this light-hearted and morale high.

Tali sighed. "Yeah… if it's not one thing, it's another," she said. "How are you coming along on the samples?"

"Slow, but making progress," he said. "Frustrating but I don't mind, not when you have a view like that." Tali look out in the horizon and instantly calm down, despite the problems it was somewhat worth seeing a view like that. She was on a planet her ancestors walked on without suits, with their faces and hair free to feel the air. She was amazed the building still stood even after three hundred years of no maintenance, a marvel of Quarian engineering and archaeology. She smiled; it gave her hope that maybe her people exile could one day end, and maybe within her lifetime so she could share it with John.

"Beautiful…," she said in awe.

A voice scoffed. "Enjoy it while you can, we'll never see it again," Tali and Ala looked back at the cynical young Quarian. Jai'Vael vas Ikotomi – cousin of Lia'Vael – the so=called realist of the group, since the beginning of the mission, he's never been real liked by the team due to his negative personality. Then again he was a member of the Ikotomi, a crew quite notorious for being professional pessimists.

Ala crossed his arms. "Don't say things like that Jai, you never know… things could change…"

Jai scoffed. "We've said and hope that for three hundred years and nothing has happened. Face it, this is the closest we'll ever get to the homeworld, and that's if the Geth don't kill us firsts. What we need is someone that can lead a group on Rannoch…" Tali lowered her head sadly, unfortunately a good part of the population of the fleet believes that the homeworld was a lost cause, there were some who even believed that their people should just give up on the homeworld and just colonized a planet where the Council has no say. "We need someone like Ragan'Shepard vas Washington."

Tali looked at him and shook her head. "Then what do you suggest we do, Jai? Cause we can't be nomads forever and Ragan can't help us all the time."

"We should look for worlds for our own, nothing's changed in three hundred years, we fight the Geth and we lose ships or people. Better to start fresh unless you can get Ragan or that Human Captain that you helped defeat Saren with."

"John'Shepard vas Normandy is dead," she lied to him. "You sound like a suit wetter," Tali said angrily. "Ragan can't help us all the time. He is part of the Alliance and he had to be transferred back to the Alliance Frigate MSSV Tokyo."

"Call me what you want, I just sick of all the death. Because we're following a lost cause," Jai went back to work. Tali was taken aback, was the homeworld a lost cause? Her father promised her a house on the homeworld when she was a child, and became distant when her mother died two years ago. Everything revolved around getting back their home and all they had to show for it was people dying, maybe the opposition was right. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mind him, he's just weary, we all are…," Ala said.

"Sure…" As they were getting back to work, a woman ran towards them, Tali recognized her, she was a member of Kal'Reegars's security squad. She looked alarmed as she met up with their group. "Haza, what's the matter?"

She took a minute to catch her breath. "Geth… large squard coming our way, Kal'Reegar ordered me to get you and your team to safety." They then heard beeping sound, the unmistakable sound of a Geth patrol. "Keelah, they're already here!" Haza got out her rifle, but before she could get out a shot, a geth fired aiming at Tali. "Watch out!" She jumped in front of Tali and was hit a few times in the chest, then dropped to the ground.

"Haza!" No response, she was dead, the geth fired on the group. "Get back! Run!" She saw her research team make a run for the facility deeper in the colony. It had little to no shade, she had hoped the sun would short them out like their equipment, unfortunately no such thing happened, as the geth weren't slowed down. The team that was guarding her took their positions and fired on the Geth. A few Geth were taken down, but more just took their place, as the Geth were taking down the security guards one by one. She looked back at the carnage before here and couldn't take it anymore and ran to help the last couple of guards left.

"Miss Zorah, what are you doing here? You should run," One of them said. There were about two left out of five.

"No one gets left," Tali said.

"But…"

"No buts, Private," Tali said. She sent out her drone, Chatika vas Paus, to attack the Geth. Chaika went to the Geth, shocking the Geth that came near the group, and for added bouns the Geth were distracted whiel the security team dragged their injured away from the battlefield. To extend that time, she also hacked the geth, the trooper fired in tandem with Chatika, creating chaos for the Geth. When they safely got away, Chatika exploded, wiping out a good fraction of the Geth. It would not put a dent in their numbers, but it allowed Tali's team to get a head start to safety.

**Kal'Reegar**

"Hole the line, these bastards are not getting through," Reegar yelled out. That battle was quickly becoming lost, not only the Geth numbers were superior, but they were also getting out gunned. A scream to the left and a Geth destroyer came over and burned three of his men alive with a flamethrower. Reegar hacked the destroyer to attack its allies, giving them breathing room.

"Sir, we got a message from Tali's group, they sealed Tali'Zorah in a bunker at the far side of the colony."

Reegar sighed a breath of relief. All was not lost, if Tali were still alive. "Best news, I heard all day…"

"Wait… crap! The Geth sent in a Colossus, it's slaughtering Tali's side, they need back up!"

"Ezen, you're in charge. I'm taking a small team to back up Zorah's group," Reegar said. He pointed at two Quarians and motioned them to take cover once they past the walkway. "Give us cover!" Ezen nodded and ordered his men to send out turrets and combat drones to cover Reegar. When it was all cleared, he gave the signal for his leader to run.

"Keelah Sa'lai…," Reegar and his team moved through the ruins, careful not to get into the sunlight. As they were getting closer to Tali's team, a couple of shots ran through several of his men, in their way were six Geth primes, reinforced by two dozen repair and strike drones.

"Bosh'tet…," Reegar growled as he headed into battle.

**Tali**

The screams were unbearable, but the Quarina couldn't do anything to help. She hadn't felt this helpless since John died two years ago. But she had to focus on the mission, the mission came first above all. For the good of all. Another impact rocked the compound as she worked to gather the data. As she worked, she muttered a little prayer…

"Ancestors, embrace those who have died in service of our people," she said. "And should the worse happen to me, please watch over John and ask him to forgive me…"


	85. Chapter 55: Warlord part 1

Chapter 55: The Warlord part 1

After finishing his rounds for today, John decided to check on Lia, one to make sure she was doing okay, after all, between a crazy biotic criminal, the bloodthirsty bounty hunter, the strict Alliance Officer and Donnelly's bad perverse jokes, the kid was likely in a perpetual state of shock and two he needed to ask a favor from her. He went down in Engineering Compartment and saw the young Quarian working closely with Gabby and Donnelly on the in's and out of the Normandy's system while Adams was listening and correcting them if they made some seem wrong."

"Oh, hi there Onii-Chan," Lia greeted. Gabby, Donnelly and Adams looked up and gave the Spectre a sharp salute. John chuckled.

"At ease you two, I'm just here to check up on Lia," John said. Ragan was right, Donnelly and Gabby will do anything to make sure that Lia is safe and doing her job correctly. "So how's everything down here?" Donnelly went on to explain that Lia's a fast learner, she took to the ships systems fast and with energy that rivaled their own. John smiled at this, Kasumi was worried that she was having trouble fitting in, looks like the thief and himself was worried about nothing.

"Is Donnelly, Ragan or Zaeed giving you any trouble?"

"Aye Commande,r why do you think I'm always causing trouble," Donnelly complained.

"Cause you make an art form out of it, Kenneth," Gabby joked. Donnelly rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"No, quite the opposite. Zaeed-san has shared stories of when he was younger, they're quiet entertaining," the Quarian said. "Ragan-san has been keeping up with things and checking in on the whole crew down here. Nice of him. Donnelly-san has been a great teacher, although I don't really get his sense of humor."

John smirked. "I doubt anyone gets Donnelly's sense of humor," he said.

"Hey, I make damn good jokes," Donnelly said. "Not my fault, people don't recognized comedy genius when they see it."

"Then why are you the only one that laughs at your jokes," Gabby asked dryly.

"Goes over their heads me thinks."

"No, it doesn't," Adams said sarcastically. Lia and Gabby laughed at that remark until Ragan came in through the opposite door.

John shook his head. "What about Jack?"

"Jack-san is quite interesting to talk to, I don't see how people are so afraid of her," she said. "I even heard Ragan and Jack in argument but each time, Jack backs off." John then thought, '_Leave it to a kid to see the good in everyone._'

"So, Lia, tell me how good are you with decontamination units," John asked.

"My family programmed lots of them back at the commune. I learned a lot from them. Why?"

"I need a unit installed in my room," John said. Lia tilted her head. "It's for my girlfriend, she's a Quarian too."

Lia's eyes lit up. "Is she from the Migrant Fleet?" John nodded. "She can teach me about Quarian culture, okay I'll do it."

"Thanks, kid," John said.

"Leave it to him to do something like that. Lia, can you send me the schematics for the decontamination units. I need them installed every room because we are picking up an old Krogan. Older than one that was on the first Normandy." John looked at him with a raised brow.

His omni-tool rang.

"What," he asked.

"Illusive Man gave us another dossier, we're to pick a Krogan scientist. I tried to send it to Ragan's omni-tool but it wouldn't go through," Miranda said.

"Because I'm not your errand boy," Ragan yelled across the room and annoyed Miranda. "If I was your errand boy, I would be taking them. But I'm not."

"Got it," John said. He looked at Lia, "Duty calls." He left engineering and went down the hold. There was Jack sitting in her usual place, her 'bed', John had a kept offering her better quaraters but she refused every time. He had heard about Miranda and Jack almost coming to blows a few days ago and it was decided that the convict would keep her distance at least until everyone was comfortable with each other. Ragan's orders, not John's. Jack looked at him, and scoffed.

"The fuck you want," she said. She covered her ears if Ragan heard it but luckily he didn't speak.

"Nice to see you too," John said sarcastically. "Suit up, you, Mordin and Garrus are coming with me."

"Whatever."

The Kodiak flew through an arch of ship debris as it land on the ground. The side hatch opened releasing John, Jack, Mordin and Garrus. The planet lots of ships, some that were thousands of years old, and it was hot, if wasn't for his armor's environmental controls he would have burned up. They rushed to cover as they heard lots of shooting, not at them but at a distance, it was a warzone and they haven't even fired the first bullet.

"Damn, must be something big," Garrus said.

"Okeer was working on genetics," Ragan's voice came over the come link. "I have pulled some earlier experiments but nothing after the year 2019. Sure he is nearly two thousand years old, but I'm shocked that Krogan would exile him over this. I can't be for certain but most of the records are blocked. Switching to gun cams and satellite feeds. If I see anything, I'll warn you."

"The dossier doesn't say if Okeer is here by choice. Assume hostiles," John said. The team moved forward. The look, fell and taste of the area were dirty. John found himself to be spitting each other minute from the grim in the air, making him wished he had helmet that covered his face. A voice was yelling orders over a speaker system; it was female and sounded very unhinged.

"There is only one measure of success kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal."

"Sounds like someone likes to hear their voice," Garrus said.

"This bitch likes the sound of her own voice. Can't wait to shut her up…," Jack said.

"Might need to find the link. So it can be blocked," Mordin said. He starts pressing on his omni-tool and shook his head. "Can't block it."

"Stay focus," John ordered. "We're here for a Krogan Scientist that is also a Warlord."

They moved forward past debris. As they reached a corner, John went into cover and saw several Blue Suns mercenaries. John signaled to Mordin to flank the mercs he then signaled to attack at Garrus. Jack pummeled them with her shockwave while Mordin fired a cryo blast at the mercs in the air. Garrus and John fired one round from their weapons at the frozen merchs. They shattered into dozens of pieces. The battle was over quickly, which was strange, John expected more mercs to come but they never came.

Jack came over the shattered remains of the mercs, Mordin just killed. "Being frozen soliden then shattered," she said. "Brutal… almost cruel."

"But they deserve it," Garrus said. "You haven't seen me pin down by three merc groups on Omega."

"They might but it is brutal… I didn't say it was cruel. I said it was almost cruel."

John raised a brow. "This coming from someone who ruptured at Turian using her biotics."

Jack looked at him. "Did you hear me, I said almost."

"Freezing is near instantaneous. Enemy is immediately kill from the shatter. No pain," Mordin sniffed. "More merciful." Garrus looked at him and shook his head.

"If the Salarains were like you, then the Krogan wouldn't have been uplifted," Garrus said. "Sounds like you know what you are doing."

"Of course I do," Mordin looked at the ice chunks. "Might need to be more descrete."

They went through the guard post and saw a merc lying on the ground. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered. "I knew it wasn't berserkers. Not at range." He was slightly bleeding, one of the lucky ones that got away from the team's assault. The man complained about his injury, even though it was for the most part survivable.

"What a pussy…" Jack said in disdain. Ragan laughed and they heard some pounding over the comm link. John looked at his team and they all gave a curious glare at him. '_At least he is in the Observation Room,_' John thought. He could tell that the team was probably thinking the same thing.

"You're mercenaries or the Alliance. I-I'm not saying anything," the merc said with venom.

John activated his omni-tool. "I have a nice application of medi-gel to go. But… if you don't want to talk… I will just keep walking…"

"Son of… Damn it," he cursed. "Alright Jedore has had Okeer breeding her army of Korgan. But it's all messed up. The Krogan he creates are insane. We just use them for target practice."

"Guard Post, report in," his radio barked. "Jedore wants status report on that Krogan horde."

The merc glanced at his radio and then back to John wondering what to do. The Spectre grabbed him by the collar of his armor and pulled him close. His eyes narrowed which made the merc shrink under his gaze. "I want your friends gone, and I would do it quickly if I were you…"

"Uh, patrol? Last group dispersed… Lost sight five minutes ago…," he said nervously while John nodded his head.

"Dispersed," the man on the radio exclaimed. "Jedore is not going to be pleased."

"You asked for a report," the merc chided. "Dispersed."

"Alright, alright. All Units return to base."

The merc looked back to John. "Done, now for that medi-gel."

"Nah I think now, you just find yourself a nice shady spot you can sit in while you bleed out," John said with a smirk.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, the merc mumbled as he limbed away.

"Adding Insult to injury. Literally," Mordin said.

"You have to admit that was never unnecessary right," Garrus asked.

"Maybe not," John shrugged. "Felt good though." They went on their way. Penetrating the outer defenses of the Blue Sun's base was easy due to the crazed Krogan running around, by they still had to watch their backs. However the inner defenses were another matter, as they were full of feral Krogan and narrow bridges making fighting risky. Cover was hard to come by and Krogan had no need for them as they came with shotgun in tow. Having Mordin on the team was god-send as his incineration blast made the Krogan panic turns out as crazed they could still feel pain. When they were weakened enough, Jack would blow them away with a shockwave, though the Spectre could tell the woman wanted to do more.

"Hell yes," Jack said with a feral grin. Once they made it out of the corridors with the Krogan, they met with a battalion of Blue Suns. They were relentless, as they had heavies on every corner, reinforced by engineers and the shotgun wielding centurions no doubt to deal with the Krogan. However, that didn't stop the team, especially Jack who was wiping out mercs like they were nothing. She blasted the Blue Suns causing them fly everywhere, off the ledges, slammed against the wall and sometimes impalled by the beams sticking out.

The room ahead was indeed a lab… humming generators covered in rust lined the wall to the left, several computers that were obviously new, judging by their lack of wear, next to them. A few tables were strewn around the room, gutted corpses of Krogan lying atop them, obviously victims of experimentations. And at the far end… John's eyes widended. It was a large tank containing a huge Krogan, in fact it was one of the largest Krogan he had ever seen, obviously in suspended animation in the liquid within the tank. Next to it was a brown Krogan tending to a terminal.

"Okeer," John asked.

"It's about time, Human. The Batteries will not hold while you play with those idiotic mercs," Okeer said.

"So you weren't caged," John said. "But you could be more grateful."

Okeer snorted. "You may calm to help but fact you're even here is not a sign of gentle change."

John's eyes grew wide. "How did…?"

Okeer turned around and looked at them. "Surprised. All Krogan should know you, or have you forgotten what you did on Virmire." John glared at him.

"I did what had to be done," John said.

Okeer puts one hand in the air, "But I approve. Saren's horde were not true Krogan, and number mean nothing, an ousider's the same mistake these mercs have also made."

Jack scoffed. "We're here for the Collectors, not your problems."

"I see. Yes, and so Collector attacks have increased. A human concern. My request were focused elsewhere," Okeer turned around back to the console and starts typing. "I acquired the knowledge to create the one perfect soldier, with that I will inflict the greatest insult to an enemy: to be ingorned."

"Your search for the perfect soldier created a lot of failures," Okeer looked at John, "you don't care about them?"

"I failed no one, my rejects are exactly what she asked for, and she is just too weak to command. They are strong, healthy, and useless to me," Okeer said. "I need perfection, if few thousands are rejected so be it. My work will purify the Krogan. We will not be restored… we will be renewed."

"I though the Krogan wanted numbers that threaten the galaxy," John said.

"We will not need number. My soldier is a template. It is a greater threat than all the phantom siblings that would have been at his flank."

John glared at him. "You're just a cruel and manipulative bastard, just like the ones who released the genophage first."

"Perhaps, but I will restore the Krogan and my solider will be the response, not 'cure' or 'horde'," Okeer then looked at the tank and places one hand on the glass. "My legacy is perfection, they will exceed by standing on our dead. They won't forget."

"Funny, I doubt the other will see it that way," John said.

"I don't need their approval. They're time is coming to the end, anyway."

"I can't believe this… You're not but a crazy zealot, but you know how to take down a threat."

"Perhaps we can strike a deal to secure passage." Okeer takes his hand off the tank and looks at the team. He's eyes were full of hatred when he saw Mordin and Garrus. "But, know this human, my solider is not negotiable. It is the key to my legacy."

The comm opened up. "Attention, I've traced the Krogan's release – Okeer, of course," Jedore said. "I'm calling black slate on this project. Flush the tanks. Activated Protocol 10."

The pipes became to blow and air began to leak out. "She's that weak-willed? She's kill my legacy with a damned valve," Okeer said. "You want information on the Collectors? Stop her and then we'll talk."

"I've seen how you operate, you could start over like her," John said.

"No! Starting over will not duplicate it, it must survive," Okeer said.

"Then I guess we can forget about this," Garrus said. He pointed a gun at Okeer. "You are just weak-willed like Jedore. You're too prideful for you legacy." He then looked at Okeer, who was giving him a feral look. Garrus takes his gun and holsters it.

John smirked. "And now the balls in my court. Sorry doctor, but it looks like I'm holding all the cards."

"I see what you mean and I respect that. But if you want information about Collectors, kill Jedore. She will be with the rejects, go and stop here; I will do what needs to be done."

John nodded. "Legs go.


	86. Chapter 55: Warlord part 2

Chapter 55: Warlord part 2

As the team went up the stairs, they could faintly hear a woman's voice ranting, they opened the door to the next room there was Jedore, behind four birthing chambers. "I don't care who the fuck they are, I want them DEAD! This is my world! I'll poison them all," the woman went completely insane. John, Garrus, Mordin and Jack hid behind some tanks while Jedore pressed a button releasing the tank-breeds. The Krogans were relentless, flanking them while Jedore was bombarding them with missile. Luckily the Krogan weren't too smart due to just being 'born' and they were wiped out quickly. After taking out her krogans, she activated a YMIR mech that then took pot shots at them.

"Focus on the mech," John ordered. John pooped out of cover and activated his omni-tool, to overload the mech's shields. "Shit…" The mechs shields were tough and it didn't help that Jedore sometimes recharged it shields. Jack and Mordin flanked the mech while it was focusing on John, hitting the metal behemoth with shockwaves and incineration blacks while Garrus and John lay on the pressure with their assault rifles. However, Jedore was not making it easy as she continued firing on the team with her missiles. Finally getting tired of the woman's meddling, the Spectre froze her in a stasis field, letting the team focus on the YMIR.

"Shield's down," Mordin announced. Jack rushed the mech blasting it with shockwaves stunning the mech. The stasis finally broke and Jedore fell with a thud, she got up and glared at the team while gripping her weapon. Garrus quickly shot her weapon out of her hand and then proceded to kill her but before he pulled the trigger, she ducked and went to cover.

"Damn it. She is tricky," Garrus said while reloading his M-97 Mantis. "Quick but very tricky."

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you all," Jedore said becoming even more unhinged. As the team was getting ready to shut down the YMIR, she quickly got her weapon and fired her missiles at the team, but with her psychosis she was missing and hitting her army more than hurt the squad. The team went into taking pot shots at the woman, however while they were focusing on Jedore, the mech recovered with its sights on the team.

"The mech's back," Jack said.

"Not for long," John said. "Garrus, you with me. Jack and Mordin focus on Jedore." They nodded firing on Jedore while Garrus got his weapons read. As Jack and Mordin are trying to kill Jedore, she is moving cover to cover. Making her refuse to back down, John pulled out his missile launcher that attaches to the arm. Jedore moved forward firing rockets as she advanced. John started pelting the mech's head with missiles while Garrus was shooting the engine and mass effect core. Mordin used his SMG to strip away Jedore's shields when they were gone Jack lifted her with her pull, John used his warp field, causing an explosion. Jedore fell to the ground and quickly got up screaming incoherently.

John blinked. "Damn, how did she survive that? That's usually enough to take out a Krogan."

"She's nuts, crazy people can survive a lot of things," Jack explained. "I'm an example of that."

"John, if you shoot the pipes above here, that can kill here because the fall will crush her body," Ragan said over the comm link. "But be careful with that plan, if you do that then you have about five seconds to get out of there." John looked at the team and shook his head.

"Don't like his plan, scary," Mordin complained.

Garrus quickly got his sniper rifle and started shooting but a rocket flew but his weapon. "Mech coming. Must focus on it." John fired three rockets at the mech's head. The third rocket destroyed the head completely. The YMIR fell over and landed on top of Jedore's legs which made her screams echo throughout the area. It beeped widely as it approached its self-destruction.

"Ooh, that can't be good," John said with a smirk.

Jedore's eyes went wide. "No! No, no, no, no!"

"Take cover," John yelled. They took cover behind the sturdy tanks and watched the spectacle as the mech started to glow.

Jedore's eyes went wide. "Noooooooooooo!" The mech erupted in a ball of fire. The explosion rocked the area, wiping some of the tanks out, when the explosion finally ended all that was left was a charred area with a scorched remains of Jedore.

"Nighty-night, you crazy bitch…," John said. His comm beeped, it was EDI. "Got you, what is it EDI?"

"The lab alarms coincided with system failures. The remaining lab systems are unprotected and I have limited access," she started going on. "According to lab scanners, the room is flooded with toxins. Okeer's life signs are fading, and I recommend haste."

"What the hell is that Krogan doing," John asked. "We have to hurry."

They went back up to stairs only to be too late to save Okeer, as the Krogan was slumped over the termina. As they got closer, they found he left a message for John, the Spectre opened it.

"You gave me time Shepard. If I knew why Collectors wanted Humans, I would tell," the recording came up and showed Okeer on the screen. "But everything is in my prototype, my pure legacy, this one soldier, this grunt. Perfect." The screen then showed Okeer slumping over the terminal and it was off.

"The fuck? All this for just one Krogan," Jack asked as she looked at the tank that held a young Krogan. "Is it that special?"

The Salarian shook his head. "Doubt it, one Korgan would not have the impact Okeer wanted," Mordin said. "Almost certain."

"Afraid he may make your plague useless," John asked dryly. "Remind me to have Ragan teach you about history." He looked at the tank. "I guess we should bring tiny with us."

"Krogan are unstable and we have no idea how this one will react," Mordin said.

"He's right, John," Ragan said. "You and I both know what tank-bred Krogan are like. They are more unstable than anything else."

"No, but it might be fun," John said. "Shepard to Normandy. Okeer is a no-go, but we have a package for pick up. And he's a big one."

"Got it Commander," Joker said over the comm link. "ETA five minutes."

**SSV Normandy SR-2**

John made his way to the cargo bay. His debriefing with Miranda, Ragan and Jacob was interesting to say the least. Jacob didn't really know what to do about the Krogan whereas Miranda suggested leaving him in the tank and Ragan said toss the tank out the airlock on the next planet they go to. Frankly John needed all the help he can get. This may be a stupid move on his part but it may just pay off. He entered the room contain the tank.

"Anything you can tell me about him, EDI," John asked.

"The subject is stable. It is a perfect example of Krogan species. Like all Krogan he bares the genophage. If you are asking about his psychological condition then I am unable to tell you. We don't know how he would react to you or anyone else. He does have the primary, secondary and tertiary organs and nerve system. Blood rage may be high if he is released. You have been warned," EDI said.

"Get ready, I'm going to open it."

"Are you sure? We do not know about his mentality," she said slightly worried.

"He's either a powerful addition to the crew or a ticking time bomb. I'd rather get it out of the way now."

"Very well." A holo panel appeared. "The controls – and consequences – are yours."

John walked up to the panel and pressed a few buttons. The tank beeped as it started draining its fluids. The tank started elevating to a ninety degree angle. The Krogan started lowering as the fluid levels decreased. He leaned against the glass and started hit it. John took a couple steps back as the door hissed and then opened. As they got wide enough the Krogan fell to his knees and caught up a large amount of the tank's blue-clear liquid. He stepped out of the tank in a groggy manner. His eyes opened and closed sloppily. John took a couple steps forward.

The Krogan's eyes suddenly opened widely and he spotted John. He growled as he charged forward, John glowed blue to flare up his biotics but the Krogan was too fast and before he knew it he was off of his feet and slammed against the back wall. Pain shot up and down John's back as the air escaped his body. The Krogan held the Spectre to the wall with one arm to his throat; he then moved his face forward and sniffed him. Ragan came in with three armed troopers.

"Human. Male," The Krogan said. "Before you die, I need a name."

"I'm Commander John Ryu Shepard of the Normandy," John answered. Ragan quickly got his M-7 Lancer ready. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll back off."

"All men, get ready," Ragan lifted his arm. "Hold until give the signal."

"Not your name," the Korgan scolded. "Mine. I know things, but the tank… Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow." The Krogan repeated Okeer's words. "Warlord. Legacy. Grunt… Grunt," he repeated that last word with emphasis. "'Grut' was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do." Grunt refocused on John. "I am Grunt. If you are worth of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"You wouldn't like 'Okeer' or 'Legacy'? You were designed to be the perfect after all," John said.

"Those words are big with no real meaning to me. Maybe they fit your mouth better. Grunt matches the training in my blood. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. Without a reason to fight that is not my own, any fight is a good as any other. Might as well start with you."

"Fire," Ragan quickly lowered his arm but the men just stood there. They were shaking in their boots. "I said 'fire'!" The armed men quickly dropped their weapons and ran out of the room. "Cowards! The lot of you!"

"Instead of fighting me, how about you join me," John asked.

"Why should I," Grunt asked.

"I have a strong crew. A strong clan. You would make it stronger," John said with a smirk.

"IF you don't then I will place this grenade in your colon and watch it implode you," Ragan said as he got a grenade ready. Grunt's eyes went wide and shook his head.

"If you lead a weak clan and fight weak enemies, I have to kill you," Grunt said coldly. He then grabbed the grenade and crushed it without thinking twice.

"My enemies have caused galaxy-wide extinction every fifty thousand years and are threatening to do it again. How's that for a worth foe," John said.

Grunt let out an amused chuckle. "It makes my blood boil for a good fight. I'll fight for you."

"Glad you saw reason, I hate cleaning up messes," John said.

"You do that again you tank-bred, I will be making you pay with blood," Ragan said before leaving the room.

"Huh." Grunt looked down and saw a pistol for his stomach. He released John and laughed again. "Offer one hand but arm the other. Wise, Shepard. If I find what I want. If I find a clan, I'll be honored to eventually pit them against you."

Later one John made a beeline for his cabin, he was really tired. He saw Lia at the corner of his room with a large cylinder device. "One more twist and there," she muttered as she was working.

"Kid," John asked.

"Oh, Onii-Chan," she said. "I'm glad you're here. I'm happy to tell you that the decontamination unit has been installed."

"Wow, you work fast kid," he said. "Thanks."

"Anything for my crew," she said. "Let me know if it needs some tweaks."

"Gotcha," John said as Lia left. He walked over to his desk and picked up the picture of him and Tali and smiled as he sat on his bed.

"Night, Rookie," he said as he turned off the lights.

**Horizon**

Meanwhile on the distant plant of Horizon, something was stirring and an old friend and a good sister was caught in the middle. "Lilith," Jane called out as she caught up with her.

"Still having trouble getting the defense towers up," Lilith asked.

"Those towers are useless without their targeting matrix working."

"Sorry, General. The comm towers are our main priority," Kaiden came up with a data pad in his right hand. "So far that is coming along very badly."

"Yeah… I'm surprised the colonists haven't tried blaming that one us," Jane said bitterly.

"It's not personal. People out here just don't like the Alliance." The area then darken, which was strange as the reports didn't say anything about clouds today. They then heard a loud hum came from the sky. Lilith and Kaiden looked up and saw a large brown cruiser fly over the colony. The colonists around the three gathered around and watched the ship. A large dark cloud came from the ship and went towards their location. Jane and Kaiden looked through their assault rifle's scopes to get a better view. The cloud was a swarm of insects. "Lilith, get everyone to the shelter immediately! We'll hold it off," Jane said.

The swarm approached them. The colonists tried to make a run for it but the swarm attacked them, stinging them which paralyzed them. Kaiden fired at the sward but there were too many of them and they were too fast. He looked over and saw Jane was like the colonists, paralyzed. One of the insects bid Kaiden on the neck; he yanked if off of himself and stared at the insect briefly before whipping it to the ground. He took a step forward before his body froze in place. Kaiden tried to move, but it was no use, all he could do was watch the colonists, he and Jane was sworn to protect, drop one by one. Kaiden looked up and saw a bug-like humanoid walk up and started to glow.

"**WE ARE THE HARBINGER OF THEIR PERFECTION,**" it said. "**PREPARE THESE HUMANS FOR ASCENSION.**" The next thing Kaiden felt was himself being dragged to god knows where…

* * *

><p>You know what, SCREW POLLS. IF NO ONE VOTES BUT ONE PERSON then it is pointless to have them. I'm sorry but if you want to vote for my stories, you need to vote before three days that only have a one vote because if it has one vote, the poll will be closed and I will not use it. So if you want to vote, you better have it more than one vote in three days, otherwise no poll and no update for now on for the story. Polls are to help me see what you want and if you don't vote, then I think you just don't care about the story getting updated.<p> 


	87. Chapter 56: Horizon part 1

Chapter 56: Horizon part 1

The com opened up. "The Illusive Man and Admiral Hackett with General Hamauzu would like to see you, John and Ragan," Kelly's voice is heard. Ragan and John look at each other and shake their heads. "I repeat, the Illusive Man, Admiral Hackett and General Hamauzu would like to see you."

John and Ragan groaned and stirred out of the mess hall. "Got it Kelly," Ragan said as he fell down on the ground with a loud thud. John looked at him and chuckled. "Don't even." Ragan rolled himself up from the floor and got his water from the table they were sitting at with Garrus and Kasumi. Gardner was having a smirk on his face when he saw Ragan get up with a moan.

"I should have warned you about that," Gardner said. "Floor is slippery because of someone vomited on the floor."

John and Ragan looked at them and walked towards the elevator. Since the old Normandy was destroyed, they didn't have stairs in the new Normandy from deck 2 to deck 3. And the Captain Quarters was at deck 1. As Ragan yawned and stretched, the conference table went down and the room went dark as the holographic of TIM appeared before them smoking his cigarette. Hackett and Hamauzu shook their heads when they saw TIM smoking.

"Shepard," TIM said.

Ragan crossed his arms as he yawned again. "This better be good, I was in the middle of some good sleep." The Illusive Man pressed a few buttons and an image of green verdant world appeared. "Is that Horizon?"

"Correct Ragan, we have them. Horizon, out of our colonies in the Terminus, has just gone dark," Hackett said. "It isn't under attack, it soon will be."

"Mordin finished the countermeasures a few days ago, though he's still testing it," John said. "I'm sure that a field test would do better."

TIM gave a smirk, "I would say that is the best way to find out. The test phase is officially done."

"We'll be there soon," John turned to walk away.

"Wait, there is something else you should know," Hamauzu said. "Kaiden Alenko, you former crewmember, and Jane Shepard, you sister is down there also." John looked back at him.

"What are they doing in the Terminus Systems, they're Alliance. Alliance has no jurisdiction in the Terminus, just like the Council unless it is a war," Ragan said. John looked at him with a murder glare but understood that he was right. Alliance and Council are not allowed to enter there because the Terminus Systems is all a lawless zone with the Vorcha, Quarians, Geth, and now the Batarians.

"Officially, they are part of an outreach program, a show of 'goodwill' between the Alliance and the Human colonies," Hackett said.

"This can't be a coincidence, my crewmate just happens to be there, when they attack," John said.

"I don't believe in coincidence, they must be using him to get to you," TIM said. Hackett nodded in agreement.

John clenched his fist when he heard that, Jane and Kaiden in trouble is one thing he hated to ear. "Well, they got me," he growled. "No one threatens my friends and family and live to tell the tale."

"I know you're angry, but don't let personal feelings get in the way of your mission," Hackett said.

"How about you worry about the Collectors and I worry about my crew, huh? Anything else you can tell us?"

"Around five hours ago, communications were down. I had my team that is in the system find out what happened," Hamauzu placed his hand on his brown beard. "Communications were not only down but blocked. Most of the systems are also down. The colonists have some new technology defense towers but they shot at my team when they got too close. Friendly fire or the Collectors are using the towers to gain advantage. Also, the Collectors have installed EMPs so your weapons will be find until…," a scientist came up to Hamauzu's hologram and whispered in his ear. "I see. Damn it." The scientist leave the hologram and Hamauzu looks back at them. "I'm sorry to say but they have technology that will cancel heat. Meaning thermal clips are out of the picture." TIM and Hackett grew wide eyed. "So that means, you have to with stealth or weapons from the 21st century."

"That bad, great. Time to get my Colt Anaconda ready," Ragan said. "I'll see if I can find some more of those weapons that TIM – the Illusive Man, god I hate saying that – has brought on the Normandy."

Hackett and Hamauzu looked at TIM, who looked at Ragan before communication was shut down. "Joker, get us to Horizon."

"Aye, aye, sir. ETA in three hours," Joker said.

The shuttle landed on a small clearing just outside of the colony, the team came out careful not to attract any attention from any Collectors that might be in the area. Once outside, the shuttle door closed and left them, they were on their own now. John looked around the colony, a few prefabs and farming equipment, the Spectre guessed that before the Collectors attacked Horizon was quiet and peace colony like Eden Prime. "This is bad," Garrus said while pointing at the sky. John, Ragan and Grunt looked up and saw the Collector Ship; it was huge, especially if it could be seen from this far out of the colony.

"Collectors attack and take the species up there. Scary as fuck," Ragan said while aiming his sights down to make sure nothing was coming.

"No kidding," John said. "Mordin, will these countermeasures work?"

"Should work… in theory," Mordin replied over the radio. Grunt and Garrus had a bad feeling of that 'in theory' statement. Ragan grew wide eyed and shook the thought away.

"In theory," Garrus asked.

"Only true test is a field test. Exhilarating to test it firsthand," Mordin was crazy when it came to something like this. But it was for a good cause.

"Glad to be your lab rats," John said sarcastically.

"Don't try to experiment on me if this goes FUBAR. I don't want my corpse being tea bagged by some crazy Salarian," Ragan lowered his Colt Anaconda. "I seen what Salarians do to dead people." John, Garrus, and Grunt laughed him.

"Not going to do that. Tea bagging, gross, weird, not allowed in my lab," Mordin yelled out. Ragan was having a big smile on his face. '_He just learned his fight or flight instincts like a Marine,_' Ragan thought.

Ragan quickly took a big box that he hid under his trench-coat and opened the case. "Here, grab two weapons and move out. Reload is different but it's very easy." The case had old fashion weapons like Winchester 1891, Thompson 1911A1, Walther 2000 Custom, and five pistols and one shotgun. Garrus took the Thompson and a Beretta 92 FS while Grunt took the AA-12 and Arcus 94. John took the Winchester and the Walther. Ragan took the two AMT Hardballers. "Okay that leave one pistol."

The team reached the first clearing. There were several trucks with assorted cargo. A buzzing noise filled the area and from over the hills to the right several Collectors flew in, each armed with organic assault rifles. The Collectors looked like a humanoid beetle; each Collector that appeared seemed to be little more than a drone with no distinctions between individuals, although there was that towered their own brethren by a significant margin. Their vocal communication seemed mostly consisted of insectoid chirps and trills. As soon as the Collects landed, they opened fire on the team's position.

"They fly," Grunt asked. "Now it gets fun."

"Take cover," John ordered. Ragan and Garrus dived into cover while Grunt and John was running towards cover. After John got in cover, he peaked around his cover and threw a warp at one of the Collectors. It drained its barrier. Grunt fired at an explosive crate, launching them all in the air. Some of the Collectors raised a golden barrier similar to the Geth's hex barrier to protect themselves from the team fire.

"Mordin, you seeing this," Ragan asked adjusting the camera in his helmet. He took off his coat and threw it in the air so the Collectors can shoot it and make them open for Garrus to cut them down with the assault rifle.

"Yes, as interesting, anti-ballistic barriers," Mordin commented. "Blocks every attack except for heavy force." Ragan smirked and John ordered Garrus and Grunt to hit the barrier with concussive shots. The barrier broke and John gunned the remaing collectors down, after the battle was done John went to check the corpse.

"Impressive," Mordin said.

"Exoskeleton. Very tough, durable. Same as a hardsuit. Maybe better. After we repeal Collects, we should take several bodies back for an autopsy. Could give us an insight to new armor upgrades and also to see if there is a way to counter their armor," John looked at Ragan and shook his head. "What?"

"Okay, creepy, but useful," Garrus said.

"Come on, we need to keep moving unless you," John points at Ragan, "have something else to say." Ragan took his hand and acted like he was locking his mouth. They moved forward into more Collectors and husks. When they made it to the next clearing was secured Mordin made an observation.

"Hmm. Husk used by Sovereign…" The husk looked different; they were much broader than the husks from two years ago. The cybernetics no longer glowed and the entry port from the dragon teeth was more pronounced which meant they came with the Collectors.

"No," John said. "The Geth impaled their husks on dragon teeth. We haven't seen any since we got here. The Collectors must have brought them here." John crouched down to get a closer look. He then took his hand and placed it on the husk's chest and turned a circular device out of the chest. "These husks are different from what we faced during the mission against Saren. More evolved. While these husks don't have the electro-magnetic pulse of Saren's husk, these husks are more durable and stronger. And this must be the way they keep the energy from falling out of them."

"They still die when you shoot them," Grunt commented.

"Damn, then the Illusive Man was right," Garrus said. "Collectors are working for the Reapers. Guess the Alliance owes him a cookie."

"Keep moving," John motioned towards the gate, where they saw a disturbing sight. "Oh no…" He saw children, a kindergarten class. Two women, one sporting grey hair and another younger with raven black hair on either end of the group, both with faces twisted into horrified screams as they tried to shoo their chargers forward… Charges that could be no more than four years old, their tiny faces twisted into grins of what would have been crying… if they had even gotten that far. Their little legs frozen in a stumbling attempt to leave a fruitless attempt.

"Colonists kept in stasis yet are completely aware," Mordin said.

"Damn, I wonder if Kasumi would like this for her job. This kind of tech and help her on missions," Ragan said with confused looked. "So now we have some more viewing on this so-called seeker swarm."

John found his hands tightening on his weapon and closed his eyes, the sight of this struck too close to home. What he saw reminded John of Mindoir, and the screams of terror that filled the air when he was a kid. At least back then, the captured has a chance of fighting back against the Batarians, but here… there was no chance, they were completely at the mercy of the Collectors and the scary part, they didn't even know. "Come on, we're not letting the husks take anymore colonists," John was angered about this sight. Ragan understood the pain.

The next area was filled with several pre-fab homes. There were a dozen stasis containers near the wall. The licking and chirping of the Collectors could be heard by John's team. They moved as one. They opened fire on any Collector and then took cover just long enough to reload. They repeated this process until the area was quiet once again. Around the next pre-fab until they found more people in stasis. "Don't worry; it'll all be over soon," Ragan said.

Ahead of them was an organic looking weapon lying against a crate in the back alley of the pre-fab units. John picked it up and quickly put the trigger at open automatic. A yellow particle beam erupted from the end, putting a hole into one of the buildings. John quickly releases the trigger, his com then roared in his ears causing him to hold his head in pain.

"Incredible," Mordin gasped in awe. "Miniaturized particle beam! Best scientists in the galaxy still unable to create a large-scale model. Too high power requirement. Need dreadnought standard fusion plant for something of this scale, or something that works like a fusion plant. Must have it!"

John rubbed his hear. "And you'll have it, just warn me next time when you start geeking out like that." Ragan and Garrus laughed. This was the first time John got on to Mordin for something like this.

"Yes, apologies," Mordin said. The team went in the next area, it was an open area full of pre-fabs and buildings perfect for an ambush. The tell-tale sound of wings buzzing notified them of the Collectors approach. One of the Collectors started glowing yellow as it landed, its skin cracked and it lifted off the ground by a couple of feet and a small burst of energy came from it. The glowing Collector looked at them team.

"**I AM ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL OF THIS FORM,**" the voice boomed. The Collectors fired on the team and they went to cover, the Collector guardian set up its barrier. As it turned out, the Collector Gun they found earlier was a God-send as it tore through the barrier like it was nothing, and killing several Collectors in the process. While the other Collectors were easy to dispatch, especially with the gas tanks lying around, this glowing Collector was absorbing their fire. It advanced and attempt to engage John at point-blank range. It possessed an extremely powerful and unknown biotic attack that could penetrate cover, making the Spectre stagger back. Grunt and Garrus fired at the Collector but it just ignored him and continued to focus on John. Ragan quickly got under a grate and moved towards its position but the Collector took a hand and melted the metal to the ground.

"This thing is harder to kill than the others," Garrus said. "Damn it, we just lost Ragan. He's under the grates and can't get out."

"A worthy opponent," Grunt said grinning. "I will savor this." John gathered a warp in his hand and threw it at the oncoming Collector. The force of impact cause it to stumble back a bit and a bit of its armor started to fall off.

"Garrus, armor-piercing ammo, Grunt incendiary ammo now." The two nodded and switched ammo. As they opened fired, more and more of the Collector's armor fell. John finished it with a coup de gráce a warp field, it dissolved into ash soon afterwards. Ragan then busted through the grates with a powerful kick, making metal fly everywhere. They then heard another booming voice.

"**I AM THE HARBINGER OF YOUR PERFECTION**."

"Shit," John cursed. "Another one!"

"**SHEPARD…**," the way the Collector growled his name was nothing less than pure hatred. As he fought them, the memories of his battle with Saren/Sovereign came flooding back…

**Two Years ago – Citadel – Council Chambers**

_"__**I AM SOVEREIGN AND THIS STATION IS MINE**__," the abomination once known as Saren attacked._

_"Well, shit," John could say as the team fired at Soveriegn, but its rapid jumps made it impossible to get a proper aim at him. Ragan then decided jump on the walls and starts jumping towares the machine. But that ended when Sovereign shot a biotic charge at him. Hitting Ragan so hard, that he flew into the wall, cracking it so badly that the place was rumbling. Biotics helped a little but Sovereign's own mass effect field, broke it out. Sovereign latched onto the wall and rapidly fired red bullets everywhere making cover all but useless. Ragan gets out of the wall, and jumps towards it but this time he evades the bullets and throws an arc grenade at Sovereign, crippling it to fall down on the ground but that didn't last long because it jumped back onto the wall and start stacking Ragan in hand to hand combat._

_John threw a couple of grenades at Sovereign, causing multiple explosions after Ragan jumps off the wall, but it didn't slow down the Turian husk as latched to the floor next to the team. It moved slowly, never taking its soulless eyes off the team, it moved like a predator stalking its prey. The team moved also never talking their eyes off Sovereign. Suddenly, John and Kaiden blasted Sovereign with a warp field while Tali were trying to overload its shields and Ragan was using his pistol to stun it. Sovereign jumped and blasted a stream of red energy, separating John from the rest of the team. With the Spectre alone, the husk pursued him, practically ignoring Tali, Ragan and Kaiden. John moved to get some breathing room, and Tali and Kaiden shot the husk trying to get its attention but Sovereign was relentless in its pursuit blasting John._

_"Cover me," Ragan quickly jumps over Sovereign and starts attacking with his omni-blade._

_A few of the blasts missed as Ragan bobbed and weaved, however John got careless and hit wall as Sovereign fired off multiple shots after throwing Ragan to the wall and turned its attention back to John. John raised his barrier as several of his red fireballs hit the Spectre. But the force was too much, shattering his barriers and some of the bullets hit him square in the chest. John was thrown back and hit the wall hard. He shouted in agony clutching his chest, it was like he was melting from the inside out._

_"JOHN," Kaiden and Tali said coming to his side. Ragan quickly recovers and slams the Turian husk to the wall._

_Sovereign prowled around John like a predator almost like it was taunting him, the Spectre wasn't surprised he was completely at the husk's mercy. Ragan was nearly killed by an impaled to the lugs that were burnt, but he got up from the ground and charged at it. The husk quickly does a swift kick but Ragan blocks it and does a crown attack on the head. Tali and Kaiden fired at it, but at this point they were like mosquito bites as Sovereign just fired a red bullet to keep the Human and Quarian from pestering it. Sovereign looked at Ragan and lunged at him. This was it, he was going to die._

_"RAGAN," Tali scream. Then a miracle happened, Sovereign dropped to the ground, glowing red, howling in pain. John was confused at first, but then looked out of the window and saw the Normandy and other ships swarming the Reaper. Sovereign couldn't protect itself and possess Saren's body at the same time; it was putting a strain on the Reaper._

_"Ragan, attack it," John ordered. Ragan ran up to the husk and started punching and kicking it. "It's losing it… now's our chance… Kill Sovereign." Ragan then stops for a while and pulls out a grenade and throws it at the husk. John shakily raised his hand and caught the husk in a singularity field after being blasted by a shotgun, which made the husk fly to the other side. He lifted it above the ground and held it there. Immediately, Kaiden and Tali raised their guns and fired until their guns overheated. Ragan then went up to it and started attacking the husk with his sword. Feeling its victory slipping away, Sovereign grew desperate and charged energy preparing to fire at Ragan and John pointblank, if it was going to die he was going to take the Spectres with it. With Ragan still in pain, he couldn't move that much and quick enough. 'Shit,' he thought._

_"Ragan," Kaidne thought fast and engulfed the husk in a biotic field that started to eat away at the husk. Tali came in close with her shotgun and blasted it until it overheated. Ragan then took his sword and throws it at the husk's chest, impaling the heart with three blades that came out of the handle._

_"Get away from him," Tali growled, Sovereign growled angrily and swung at the Quarian but Ragan grabs the arm and breaks it off. "Thanks." Ragan nodded and then took the sword out of the chest and started doing a fast beat-down on it._

_John glowed blue and hit Sovereign with the strongest biotic field he could muster, blowing it back on the grass. Sovereign, then started to screech an inhuman screech until it was laying on the ground, twitching only slightly. Suddenly, the red energy that so far had been held inside it engulfed it turning into a bring blaze. Finally the screeches stopped and the blaze stopped only leaving ashes behind._

**NOW**

The memory ran through his head just to make the fact clear. This was a Reaper possession, this was what the Reapers were capable of. The power to end civilizations on a whim, he was fighting for the future. "**PRESERVE JOHN'S BODY IF POSSIBLE.**"

"Fuck you," John growled. "Eliminate the drones first!" Clearing the area of the half dozen drones proved rather difficult with Harbinger's charged warp attacks. His other attack consisted of a slow-moving energy that was easy to move out of the way of. After a small amount of time they eliminated the drones and focused on Harbinger. Harbinger still twitched. John cautiously walked up to it and looked down aiming with his pistol.

"**YOU WILL FAIL, JOHN RYU SHEPARD,**" its voice boomed. "**KILL THIS ONE AND A HUNDRED WILL REPLACE IT.**" John pulled the trigger sending a round through its head.

"Garrus, get that garage door open," Ragan ordered.

"Got it, second boss," Garrus ran over to the holographic display and activated his omni-tool. A few seconds passed when he announced, "And… done!" The door opened up. The team went inside only to hear a click of gun and cold metal was held against John's head. Without thinking, John grabbed the gun and flipped the unknown assailant to the floor and into the light. John, Ragan and Garrus' eyes went wide.

"Kaiden," John asked. He blinked and got off the floor.

His eyes went wide. "John? Garrus? Ragan?"


	88. Chapter 56: Horizon part 2

Chapter 56: Horizon part 2

Kaiden just stood there for a moment unresponsive, the shock of seeing his best friend alive hadn't worn off yet. John rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well this is… awkward," John said. Kaiden came up to him and punched him hard in the face, causing the Spectre to fall on his ass and Ragan to grab his sword. John quickly puts his hand up and Ragan took his hand off the sword handle. "Don't Naked Eye," John never used Ragan's name in translation to English. "Ouch, what the hell!?"

"'What the hell!?' You're alive, you didn't try to contact me and plus I have to hear from Anderson, that you're with Cerberus operatives looking into this matter, so I should be saying that," Kaiden said angrily.

"I'm not with them if you are jumping to conclusions…"

"I wasn't," Kaiden finally calm down. "I know the truce about Alliance, Council, and Cerberus." He looks at Ragan. "It was thanks to him," pointing at Ragan, "that I got into this mission. He left the Spectres and Anderson got me here. Anderson also gave us reports."

"Reports? Us," Garrus asked. "What reports and who is us?"

"There were rumors that not only that John was alive but that Cerberus was the ones that may have put a control chip in him. Like I said, I was sent by Anderson to see if the rumors were true but then I heard you came to visit him and he confirmed it that no control chip. Also that someone was attacking the colonies and I don't know who or what they are. So explain, I'm all ears."

Ragan then looked at Kaiden and cleared his throat. "There were rumors of those bug things called the Collectors attacking the colonies. Not sure why. All we know that they are very close of working with the Reapers." Kaiden grew wide eyed, this meant something else is not right. "Cerberus reported the missing colonies about two years ago. Before John's 'death' – which is an understatement because they found his body still intact."

"I was gone for two years," John stopped Ragan from talking. "I was in a coma while Cerberus and some Alliance officials rebuilt my brain and muscle mass, I didn't even have a choice."

"I don't get it, you killed a lot of Cerberus operatives two years ago, why spend all that time rebuilding an enemy," Kaiden was confused.

"Because of the Collectors, like Ragan said," Garrus commented. His turn to put something into this. "They think they're tied to the Reapers but not sure how."

"So the reports are right. Those bug things that took the colonists and Jane are Collectors. You mean those things with the swarm that paralyzed me? They're working for the Reapers but no idea how?"

John and Ragan looked at Kaiden. "Where is she?" Kaiden was struck back when he heard both of them.

"I don't know. She is probably with on that ship," Kaiden then looks down at the floor. "She might be dead because of my fault."

"It's not your fault. You didn't have the countermeasures for the seeker swarms," Ragan said. "I'm sure that she is alright. You were paralyzed? Are you okay? How did you get out? We need to know if we are going to help the other colonists."

Kaiden sighed. "It's a long story…"

**Hours before meeting Shepard and team – Horizon**

_After finally stopping, the creatures threw Kaiden into a pod, the biotic had never been this scared before in his life, not even the final battle with Sovereign scared him this much, at least then he was able to defend himself. As the creatures was about to seal the pod, but a scream was heard, someone must had been freed if they were able to scream. The insect-like creature paused and then walked over to a girl that was cowering in a corner; she looked no older than nine or ten. She cried and begged for mercy, but the creatures wouldn't listen to her pleas as they gathered around her, weapons drawn. Kaiden's blood went cold._

_'No… nononononono… NO,' was all he could think as he watched the girl get vaporized. The agonizing death scream of the little girl made him furious. Not just furious, it made his migraines headaches act up. The headache grew stronger and stronger until a biotic pulse came from him. The sides of the pod blew apart and his stasis ended. As Kaiden got out of the pod he saw some of the creatures unfroze some of the colonists and impaled them on Dragon's Teeth. Kaiden glowed blue and launched a throw pulse as hard as he could at the Collector guard. The aliens crashed into the wall with a loud snap. The others took notice and fired on the biotic, Kaiden raised his barrier and deflected the bullets and he then raised his arm and blew them away with a biotic wave. His head hurt like hell, but he didn't care, he was pissed beyond reasoning, he gazed at the dragon's teeth going down and destroyed it without second thought, it was better for these people to die than to live as abominations. Once the migraines settled, Kaiden tried to free the others colonists, but to no avail, he couldn't read heads or tails of the system they were using. With that plan as a bust, he needed to find a way to kick the creaturs off the colony and come back for the people._

_"The defense towers," he gasped._

_That was his though now. If he could get those defense towers up, he might be able to repeal them. Kaiden picked up one of their strange assault rifles that was next to the now ruined dragon's teeth and made a dash for the control station. He saw some Collectors fly overhead, completely ignoring him. Kaiden wondered what has them so distracted, but welcomed it as his path to the control station was unattended. As he entered, he saw people who had escape the swarm._

**NOW**

"That's the story, I couldn't leave them here so the defense towers had to wait," Kaiden said. "Though more people may have suffer under my decision… like Jane."

"You did the right thing," John said.

"I didn't. I left your sister to die, in the hand of the Collectors. What if my sister was still there and you escaped, what then."

"I would be doing the right thing. Getting this people out of here," John then heard the door open and quickly turned around. With a gun pointed at him, he looked at the person and saw it was Jane. "Jane?"

"Is that you, John," she asked him. She was looking at him from head to toe making sure that it was him. He looked like her brother two years ago. "It can't be. How do I know it is you?"

"Ask me anything," John said.

"What is my full name?"

"Janus Kasumi Shepard."

Jane was shocked by this. It was not only her brother but it was someone that would only say her name to verify themselves. She then lowers her gun and starts crying for joy. To her it was the first time to see a family member be right in front of her that was back from a coma for two years. "It is you." She quickly grabs him by the midsection and hugs him. "I thought you were dead."

Garrus spoke up, "If we reach those defense towers, we could get them activated. Maybe it can repel the Collectors' ship."

"The targeting systems are not working," Jane broke the hug and looked at them. "The colonist tried to fix it but the targeting matrix is not calabrated correctly in the system. It is more advanced because it is an anti-Dreadnought GARDIAN weapon version 5X-3."

"Looks like it'll be up to EDI," John said.

"EDI," Kaiden asked. "Who's that?"

John rubbed his head. "She's an AI/VI for the new Normandy."

Kaiden and Jane's eyes went wide. "The Normandy's back," they both asked. "Wait AI/VI?"

Ragan chuckled. "Yeah, illegal for the ship to have an AI so they had to make it an AI/VI which didn't break the laws because of the shackles on it. I don't trust it," Ragan said bluntly. "Cerberus made the new Normandy with extra decks. Instead of three decks, it is five. Alliance is working on the third version to have seven decks." Ragan then looked at the door and saw the light blinking from red to green. "But right now we have to kick the Collectors off this planet." John was glad that Ragan was using his mind. The team walked away.

"Wait," Kaiden said. "I'm coming with you."

"Same here," Jane said.

"You both don't have to," John said. "What about these people?"

"If they keep the door shut and locked they'll be fine," Kaiden said. "Besides, I want to."

"They won't be fine. The control panel was blinking red to green. There must be some…" Ragan stopped talking and headed to a weapon's locker. As he is looking for something, Jane and Kaiden look at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, need some…," Kaiden asked.

"Bingo," Ragan got down looking and lifted some miniature bombs. "M-54 Fragments. Place them near the doors about a meter away and arm them. The colonist will be okay them." Ragan walks out of the building, they start hearing bombs being armed.

John smirked, "Okay."

The team exited the garage. The area had some construction equipment. John activated his comm. "Shepard to Normandy SR-2, do you read?"

"Read you Staff Commander," Joker said.

"We're heading to the defense towers of the colony. Meet us there."

"See you there," Joker said before cutting the comm.

Kaiden looked at him. "Joker is with you too," he asked shocked. Just how many of his old friends are with John and Ragan. John shook his head.

"He did it for my sake," he said sadly.

"I see…," Kaiden said. "Sorry."

John could hear more of the Collectors clicking. The squad stacked up against the wall. John peaked around the corner to see two Collectors standing next to each other. John and Kaiden rolled ran out of cover and threw a ball of warp at the Collector on the left. Grunt and Garrus used their concussive shot on the one on the right. Several more Collectors flew into the area. The moans of half a dozen husks echoes throughout the area, along with the man of something bigger. A larger creature walked out from around the building. It resembled a husk with a large cannon strapped – or rather fused – to its back.

"What is that thing," Kaiden asked out loud.

"Two husks genetically fused to become stronger. Disgusting yet intriguing and effective," Mordin said over the comm link.

"Who is that," Kaiden asked.

"Mordin Solus, Chief Scientist for the Normandy. Pleasure," he greeted. "John, analyzed several weak points, head, hump, and a blue entry point on their back. Suggest hitting it."

"Unload on it," John ordered. Ragan quickly grabs his ATM Hardballers and starts shooting at each part of the leg until it falls down. Kaiden and John used warp while Grunt and Garrus was on gun support while Ragan is reloading. But it got back up. It turned its attention to them. It fired several shots towards them. The blasts went in a line similar to a biotic shockwave attack. The squad took cover. The creature was harder to kill than the possessed Collectors. It had a tick hid that took continuous bombardment of their firearms, incendiary attacks and warps. Eventually the creature fell to their attacks. The remaining few Collectors posed a lesser threat than their husk artillery cannon.

Kaiden approached the door in the back of the area and begun hacking. The door were no match for the biotic's. It opened to reveal a field covered with crates and the control station in the center. They approached but heard the same groan of the husk artillery. Two of the abominations walked out from behind the control station.

"Grunt, you have the Cain," Ragan asked.

Grunt unloaded the yellow cannon and handed it to Ragan. "Of course," he said with a smirk.

There was enough power for two shots. This was a good time for it. Everyone take cover!" They didn't need to be told twice. Ragan pulled down on the trigger and listen to the weapon beep rapidly. It squealed before firing its twenty-five gram slug. The explosion rocked the ground around them, causing them to fall back. When the dust settled the two scions and husks that were moving towards them was gone and all that was lift was some ruined boxes and a large crater.

"Whoa, cuz," Jane yelled. "Overkill, don't you think?"

John smirked. "No kill like it." The turian went straight to work. "Garrus, see what is wrong."

"I got through the systems, boss but the targeting matrix is messed up beyond repair."

"EDI, can you do something about these defense towers," John asked over the comm.

"I can sync the colony's targeting system to the Normandy, but it will take time for the towers to warm-up," EDI was bearing the bad news.

"Get to it."

"Starting, but I will not be able to mask the tower's power-up sequence. The Collectors will try to stop you."

"So the Collectors will come in force," Grunt concluded. "Good."

John sighed. "Any other helpful tips?"

"Just one," EDI replied. "Enemies incoming."

"Defensive position, now," John ordered. The team went to cover as they heard the buzzing and moans of Collector and husk hordes. The first one to appear was a bright red husk running at them, grunt pushed it back with a concussive blast and it when the regular husks ran past it, the red one exploded taking its friends with it. One of the collectors started to glow and started firing its biotic blast. Kaiden used his reave to drain the possessed husk's barrier while John blasted its armor with his warp field. Garrus, Jane, Grunt and Ragan gunned down the rest of the Collectors and husks, and then silence, no more enemies came at them. Ragan quickly jumps off the ground and starts climbing on top of the nearest building to get a better view.

Grunt snorted. "Bah, cowards, I want more fighting."

"I think you might have that wish Grunt, look," Ragan yelled. The team turned to their right and saw a husk that looked like a flying crab. It flew very slowly until, it started to glow and fired at the team scattering them. The husk then began its pursuit of John, ignoring the rest of the team, big mistake as it took fire from the others. However it didn't go down eays as it dropped to the ground and wailed blowing back the team and summoning a barrier. John pulled out the particle beam and drained its barriers while dodging its fire. Ragan quickly threw some wrap grenades but did little damage to the barriers. Garrus, Kaiden, and Grunt took care of its armor, after a while it screeched in pain and then dissolved into nothingness.

After fighting a horde of Collectors and husks, the defense towers roared to life and started firing at the Collector ship. The blast from the defense towers appeared to be doing some damage to the Collector vessel. Some of the plates on the side of the ship shifted and its engine roared to life.

"Shit its engines are starting up," John said. The collector ship roared and left the planet.

"No…," Kaiden said. "They have half the colony in there."

John dropped to the ground and punched it. "Shit, shit! I didn't want it to end like this." Remorse was in his voice.

"You did the best you could, John," Jane said. "Better than the other colonies were. Gone all the way."

"Do you think I don't know that? I was at Freedom's Progress after the colony was attacked," John said with anger. His face turned red and the scaring was getting worse. Jane and Kaiden took a step back when they saw some blood coming out of his face. "Not good enough." John got up from the ground and dust himself off.

Kaiden sighed. "Then we have work to do," he said. The team looked at him. Comes off the building and looks at him.

"You mean…," Garrus asked.

"I'm coming with you," Kaiden said.

"But…"

"No buts. Those things are after humans, which means everyone that is in the Alliance is in trouble too. Besides, it might be fun to break the rules, at least once."

Jane then sees Ragan placing his guns away and then looks at the area where the Collectors were at. "Can't be that hard for that. We need to do something. Right, Spectre."

"I'm not a Spectre," Ragan said.

"Well can't exactly say no to that."

John put his hands on Kaiden and Jane's shoulders. "Good to have you back. Both of you."

"Glade to be back," Jane said.

Back on the Normandy, John gave Kaiden and Jane a tour. Kaiden was impressed at the layout of the ship, though he was a little worried how a terrorist organization was able to recreate something at top-secret as the first Normandy without anyone knowing. Not only that, he was worried about the AI/VI in the ship but John assured him he could trust her. As for the Cerberus personnel walking around the ship, they didn't look like terrorists, but looks could be deceiving. "And this is your room," John said. "Jane you get to stay in our new family member's room. You'll see her on the starboard lounge."

"I have to say, Cerberus knows their stuff, now if only they could use it for good," Jane said. "Now you have to introduce me to that hottie in the Armory."

John chuckled. "Sorry, don't think Miranda would like you hitting on Jacob, Jane."

"Damn, oh well, there a plenty of cute guys on this ship if they are in Alliance colors," Jane said while making Kaiden laugh.

John shook his head. "Now if you excuse me, I want to know about that report."

"Let me come with you," Kaiden said. "I need answers too."

"Same here," Jane was the last one that had that on her mind but this was important.

The three went to the comm room and met with Ragan, Hackett and TIM. "Good work on Horizon, John. Now maybe the collectors will think twice before attacking us," TIM said.

"It's not a victory, they got away with half of the colony," Ragan said with venom. He knew something was wrong.

"Better than all of it," Hackett said. He then noticed Jane and Kaiden. "Welcome Commander Alenko and General Shepard, I have to say I'm a little surprised you decided to come on the Normandy."

"I'm doing this for John's sake; I still think that," Kaiden looks at the Illusive Man, "are nothing but terrorist trash."

"I'm doing this because I have nothing else to do for the Alliance.

"Yes, it is good that you joined," TIM then looked at Ragan. "You need to brief me about…"

"Brief this, you set us up. Hackett did this to monitor us because of a rogue splitter cell story," Ragan was pissed. "You want to say something about being briefed, next time hide your channels better than stage five protocols when I can hack into it, next time get a stage X-13 protocol. You use John's name for this by telling everyone that he was joining Cerberus and that he quit the Alliance." John quickly looked at TIM.

"You son of a bitch," John said. "Next time you do something like that, both of you, I will make your lives a living Hell."

"A calculated risk, I suspected the Collectors were after you or anyone connected to you and now I know," TIM said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Bastard, that choice has gotten half the colony captured," Kaiden said angrily.

"You call yourself a defender of Humanity, of Humans, but what the hell are you? This was not Human… you do not deserve the title," Jane narrowed her eyes.

"I did what had to," TIM said unfazed. "I won't sit around while the Reapers and collectors gather strength."

"You will never do this again, do you understand me," John asked.

"Commander, we have will make sure it won't happen again. We tried to keep it in the small truce but somehow, someone got it out to the public," Hackett said. "The council knew but they didn't want to tell anyone."

"I have sent four more dossiers to your terminal," TIM said. "I have tried to get Wrex and Liara but I am unable to get a hold of them. Wrex is back on his planet and Liara may be working with the Shadow Broker. If she is, then I can't get her on your team. One of the four dossiers are special to you."

John narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about that Quarian, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, you care about," TIM said. "We have been monitoring her for weeks; I think she would be a good asset, don't you?"

John glowed blue. "You've been spying on her and Ragan," he asked angrily.

Ragan looked at TIM and put his finger across his neck and slide it across. "Next time you spy on anyone you will be hunted and killed."

"Making sure she's safe, after all, she is tied to your will to fight Reapers, just like Ragan. Although, while you are giving dirty looks, she's in trouble and she may need your help."

"What do you mean," Jane asked.

"She's now deep in Geth territory. She's there with a team of Quarian marines, gathering data on the planet's local star. Transmissions from the planet suggest that a Geth patrol discovered their position and are now engaging the Quarians. I'll send you the coordinates to the planet, as well as all the information we have."

"Joker, did you get the coordinates," John asked out loud.

"Yes, Staff-Commander. I'm plotting a course now. Hackett sent them first then TIM," Joker confirmed.

"This isn't done, not by a long shot," John said coldly.

"Of course," TIM said smugly. "Good luck, John. Godspeed with you." The comm link then shuts down.


	89. Chapter 57: Tali part 1

Chapter 57: Tali part 1

John tapped his foot on the floor of the shuttle restlessly, as the shuttle got close to the planet, Haestrom. Although Kaiden, Ragan, Jane and Garrus told him to get some rest before the mission, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the safety of his girlfriend. John wasn't the only one worried about Tali, all of them were worried also, but more so of how John would react if he found Tali dead, they shuddered at the thought.

John frowned. "Can't this shuttle go any faster," he asked impatiently.

"Ragan, how many times is that he asked," Jane asked. Ragan chuckled.

"I say that is the ninth time," Ragan said. He then looked at Garrus, "Can't you use concussive shot on him to... oh, I don't know, knock him out?" Garrus was about to say something but kept his mouth shut.

"We'll get there, John," Kaiden said.

"Yeah, she can handle herself and I doubt they'd have sent her without support," Garrus said why trying to keep the shuttle from crashing. "We'll get our girl out of there."

"Yeah…," John said worried.

"Don't worry," Jane tried to lift his hopes up. "We will get her back and alive."

"If that doesn't happen, you can kill me," Ragan said jokingly. Garrus and Kaiden looked at him before laughing. Garrus then quickly got out when they heard a beep.

**Hours before touchdown – SSV Normandy SR-2 – Debriefing Room**

_John brought the hologram for Haestrom, John, Garrus, Kaiden, Ragan, and Jane were in the conference room, planning out a way to get Tali out of the cluster fuck the fleet sent them Quarian in. The hologram changed to the planet's orbit. "There is a Geth cruiser hiding behind one of Haestrom's moons. I know Geth are synthetics and patient but even the Geth would have no reason to just have an assault ship sitting behind a moon on the off-chance that someone showed up in a system that hasn't seen sentient organic vistor's since the Geth-Quarian – The Morning War – civil war," Ragan said._

_"Though, very much like Cerberus," Garrus said dryly. "Still, a whole cruiser for a small research team, a bit overkill for the Geth, not their style."_

_John face became grim. "It's a trap…"_

_"How so," Garrus asked._

_"Think back to Horizon, Garrus; the attack on the colony was anything but random… they wanted John," Kaiden said with a frown. "Tali is just the bait to lure him in Reaper hands, just like I was."_

_"Yeah, but unlike Horizon the Quarians won't get the same treatment of that us Humans have," John said grimly. "They'll be killed, no questions asked."_

_"Just like the colonists from Freedom's Progress," Ragan said. "Collectors and Geth act the same. I say that the Geth have some kind of software that is connected to the Reapers like two years. Course Saren was the one that was that software."_

_"So what's the plan," Garrus asked. John pressed a button, and a holograph sprung up over the table, showing a map of a large complex. In the middle was a small dot._

_"According to the data, this is the area that the Quarian vessel touched down, it is logical to surmise that they are looking for data from somewhere within this complex. Unfortunately the Geth have reached the same conclusion. One dropship has already touched down on the surface while another is on its way from the frigate," Jane said. "Since the dropship is capable of transporting a standard company's worth of Geth soldiers, along with support armatures if properly equipped. We're looking at no more than fifteen to twenty Quarians on the planet, and the data they lost half that."_

_"Damn that many," Garrus was completely shocked. "The fleet sent them on a suicide mission…"_

_"Which is why we're going to be the wild card in this, cause so much of a ruckus that the Geth will focus on us," Ragan said with a devilish grin. "With some luck, we can get the pressure off of the Quarians so they can retreat and finish the job while he kill the Geth."_

_"Lightening the Quarian's load, pluse we get to wreck some geth," Garrus said with a smirk. "I like this plan already."_

_"Alright, let's do this," John said. "Be prepared and Ragan, you have had more experience with the Geth than any of us, you will be leading the ground team."_

**NOW**

The shuttle made touchdown on the planet and landed. The team came out of the shuttle, ready for battle. The first thing that hit them, was the heat which was overwhelming even in the shade. As the team moved out, Ragan couldn't help but notice the building, maybe at one point Haestrom was a thriving colony. From the all the equipment that litter the area, it was a former mining colony, but now all that was left were shattered windows or walls full of scorch marks from the burning sun. John understood why Tali and the other Quarians talked so much about the homewold, stories of their former glories were only thing keeping them going…

As the team moved throught he complex, solar radiation weakened the team's shields. "Having problems with my shields," Garrus said.

"Let's move to the shade," Jane said. They went inside the building where they saw a destroyed geth and a video log with a Quarian.

"Emergency Long entry: The Geth are here. I've stayed to buy the others time," the log said. "If anyone gets this, find Tali'Zorah, she and her data are all that matters. Keelah sa'lia."

"We have to hurry," Ragan said. The rest of the nodded. The team went to an open area full of containers, equipment and stone structures when some Geth dropped in and opened fired. They quickly went to cover, first up was several troopers, Kaiden and Garrus overloaded their systems while Ragan and John smashed them against the wall with grenades and throw fields. More came dropping in, John notices that the Geth wasn't as effect with Haestrom's sunlight as they were. In fact they seemed to be actively trying to force the team into the sun.

"Watch out don't let them flank you," John said. As soon as he said that a geth appeared as his side pointing its shotgun at him. "Shit!" John rolled out of the way, but unfortunately he rolled into the sun, right where the Geth wanted him. He heard his omni-took beeped and saw that his shields were draining, John moved quickly to get to the nearest cover. However, the Geth had other plans as they were ignoring the four members and focusing exclusively on the Spectre. A bullet struck him in the arm, his shields drained faster than he thought, more of the geth were about to open fire on John, until shots rang out, it was Ragan and Garrus with their sniper rifles. Kaiden froze the hunter and thre it against the prefabs while Jane threw three grenades; Garrus overloaded their systems and then took their heads off with headshots. And soon the battle was down; John went back to the shade to patch himself up with medi-gel.

"You okay, John," Kaiden asked.

"Yeah, caught off-guard by that cloaking Geth," John said moving his arm. "Shit, I didn't even know they had cloaking capabilities, won't make that mistake again…" John got up as soon as his shields recharged to full, and scanned the area, lots and lots with barely any shade to go around. The Geth was definitely going to make them working to get to Tali. "Let's go."

"You heard the man, let's go," Ragan ordered.

They moved forward; advancing quickly from any shade they could find, one man point and cover, two advances, and one stays back to cover behind and repeat. The Geth did not make it easy as they using every trick in the book to run them out of cover. The toughest of the Geth were the destroyers with their flamethrowers, it was even worse if the hunters got involved, making the team to abandon good cover, while rocket troopers shot them afar. Eventually they were able to get through the heavy fighting and made it to some ruins with shade.

The ruins were clearly ancient, much of the details etched into the stone having faded with time, but surprisingly most of the heavy hardware was intact. Apparently back when they had planets the Quarians built things to last. It was an odd juxtaposition considering the way they survived in present time, constantly salvaging used vessels and patching up damaged one. In one of the rooms they found the dead Quarian, his suit riddled with holes. The damage to the door made it clear that he'd barricaded himself in to attempt to hold back the attackers.

"Damn, I feels sorry for this lad," Ragan said while checking the armor.

Kaiden shook his head. "A pointless waste of life," he said.

Ragan got up. "At least he fought to his dying breath. Better than other people like you back on Virmire." Kaiden looked at Ragan and bowed his head. Ragan was right, Kaiden wanted to die but Ragan wanted the whole crew to live. Ragan's fault for it but he did it because he saved many.

"We can't help him," John said. "Let's go." A radio near the fallen and a rough voice come from the speaker.

"This is Kal Afa team, is anybody left over there? Come on, you bosh'tets answer me!"

Picking up the radio, Ragan spoke, "Kal'Reegar, this is Ragan. I'm here with Commander Johnathan Ryu Shepard. I'm afraid your team is down."

"Ragan? You're Miss Tali's human helped before being transferred back to the Alliance, what are you doing here," Kal asked.

"Never mind that, soldier. Is… is Tali still alive," Ragan asked worriedly. He wasn't worried about Tali's death that much because soldiers to him are expandable, but he was worried about John.

"Yeah. Glad to hear from you again, Mirgrant Fleet Marines sent us down here to get some data. We're getting tore up here, the last of my squad has sealed Tali'Zorah in a bunker but it's a mess down there though."

"Where are you and her?"

"To the north," Reegar replied. John felt relief even as they kept moving. The radio line dissolved into static for a moment before Kal'Reegar came on again. "Whoa. Got to go!"

"Move out." Now those they had a firm location, the team moved double time. They relied on the element surprise and superior firepower to quickly overtake the remaining Geth in their path. However they didn't go down without a fight, especially in the area full of pillars where they had to face a bunch of Geth drones, reinforced by four Geth primes. Kaiden, Jane, John and Garrus took them out quickly because their pulse emitters that could rip through their shields faster than the sun. However more and more came flying in, with the primes coming in trying to flank them. While Kaiden and Garrus handled the drones, Jane and Ragan focused on the back for a Geth troopers were coming and John ofcued on the Geth Primes. John took out his rocket launcher blasting them with rockets, when the drones were all down, Garrus and Kaiden joined John in the onslaught then Jane and Ragan joined, taking down the primes.

Within a few minutes they had rounded a corner to find Quarian soldier kneeling behind cover, holding his side. Seeing them he quickly motioned to them to get down, the reason quickly apparent as a massive blast of energy tore into the rock face behind him. He drove and rolled, coming up next to the marine. "Kal'Reegar, is that you," Ragan asked.

Kal smirked. "Big Shepard, huh? Thought you wouldn't be wearing that mask," he joked. "Miss Zorah is in the bunker behind me, my men made sure to lock down the place good. The Geth tried to hack their way in… But let's just say it's hard to hack a door when some pr'del is shooting rockets at you."

"Great so a big bag Quarian that calls himself son of a bitch is doing this," Ragan joked.

"And the colossus," Garrus asked, not even bothering to peek out from behind cover. Ragan threw a smoke grenade.

"That would be the big problem of the day. I can't get a clear shot at the thing where it's at, best I can do is rattle its optics before it huddles down to repair and recharge," Kal'Reegar said, patting the launcher sitting next to him.

"You're hit, marine," Kaiden said. Ragan saw his other hand still at his side and it was stained in red blood.

"Please tell me, that you didn't go on the walkways," John asked. He knew the answer that was about to come out.

"Yea, one of the bastards punctured my suit when I tried to get closer for a better shot, but don't worry about me. I'm swimming in antibiotics and enough painkillers to make an Elcor woozy. Every marine on this mission was prepared to die to protect Miss Zorah and complete this mission and it looks like most of them did."

"Right, keep your head down, we'll take it from here," John said. Ragan nodded.

The Quarian growled, a sound he had never heard from before from one of his people. Though his experience was limited to Tali. "Hell with that, I've got some fight left in me. This launcher still works, I can still fire." Kal tried to get up, but John held him down.

"Stand down no, how do you think Tali would feel if you died," John asked.

"But…"

"Look Kal, you've done enough," Ragan said. "You throw your life at the Geth, you will fail your mission. Do you think that is what soldiers do all the time? No, we soldiers fight to win, not to fail and die."

"Besides, we need you to keep an eye on the way we came from when they try to flank us," Jane said.

Kal sighed and picked up a rifle. "Alright, Big Shepard. I hope you know what you're doing," he replied, gripping the rifle tightly. "Most of the Geth are located on the left side of the area, so if you take that catwalk on the right, you should be able reach the colossus without much problem. Keep in mind that it has a clear shot of you there; watch out for its siege pulses." Ragan nodded, he took the power cells from Reegar's missile launcher to replenish his Cain. With his mini-nuke replenished, he was ready to fight.

"Let's go," Ragan ordered. He ran towards the catwalk, staying behind cover as much as possible as he heard sniper rifles shots behind him and a smoke grenade blocked his heat signatures.


	90. Chapter 57: Tali part 2

Chapter 57: Tali part 2

The team reached the catwalk and ducked behind the solid metal railing, just as the siege pulse from the Colossus flew over them, impacting the stone wall on the side. Pieces of rubble rained around, but they got up and ran forward. A Geth trooper appeared before John, and he took cover behind a stone block. He leaned over his cover and shot the trooper before grabbing it and killing him after a flip, sparks flying as the omni-tool went through the metallic neck, before a large chuck of it was separated off and the Geth twitched on the ground, disabled after a few seconds.

Once again he ducked as a siege pulse from the Colossus blasted nearby. He got up and ran; he was almost to the end of catwalk. Suddenly another Geth trooper emerge from behind some cover. John instantly raised his SMG to shoot at it, but its head miraculously exploded pieces of metal and sparks sprayed from where its head had been. John could hear the echo of a sniper rifle resonating on the walls.

"Kal'Reegar is a good shot," John said.

"He's okay," Garrus muttered. Kaiden raised his brow.

"Jealous, Garrus?"

Garrus snorted. "I said okay, not great. I still hold that title."

"As well as the title for the galaxy's biggest ego," Jane joked. "I know you Garrus."

"Shut it you three, we can joke after we get Tali," John ordered. He jumped down off the end of the catwalk, and took cover behind a large stone pillar. The Colossus was just ahead of him, it was locked on John. It launched another siege pulse in his direction, but the team's cover handled the blast. However they were not safe, and Geth destroyers and hunters came up to ramp to the left to get the team out of cover. Kaiden and Jane gunned down the hunter and smashed it into the destroyer, just as it was going to use its flamethrower, with the Geth on the ground Garrus overloaded the destroyer's tanks and it exploded.

Two Geth units come up and Ragan quickly got his sniper rifle and shot them while they were lining up one behind the other. He breathed slowly before pulling the trigger to take both heads off and the bullet ricottas off the wall to the Colossus and starts damaging it. Garrus looked at him and gave a big grumble. "What? My plan, my bullet, it worked," Ragan said. He did planned that shot before because he used regular bullets than the lightweight ones.

Before they could take on the colossus, Geth troopers and rocket troopers surrounded the large Geth. Some shots rang out, and Kal took down three rocket troopers, while John took down the troopers. Garrus gunned down more destroyers and hunters that were trying to get up the ramp to flank, however while the Turian were handling their flank, he was wide open for the colossus' siege pulse, pushing back Garrus into the sun. A spark happened and the Turian's shields was gone.

"Damn it…," he cursed as the colossus was preparing to fire again. With no shields, this was going to hurt very badly. Kaiden emerged, and used his reave before the Colossus' primary weapon could fire, and began to unload rounds for his assault rifle at the colossus, withering down its shields. Garrus got back into the shad added to Kaiden's fire, draining the colossus' shields drained faster. The team took cover as the Colossus fired another siege pulse, and emerged once again, continuing to shoot at it. Garrus and Kaiden finally began to see the assault rifle rounds impacting its body; shields finally down.

"Ragan, now's your chance," Kaiden said. Ragan nodded and pulled out his Cain. It was time to destroy this thing. Ragan held the Cain ready, and waited until the Colossus once again shot a siege pulse in his direction. It impacted nearby, sending chips of rock and dust flying everywhere. He then emerged from his cover one last time and launched the twenty-five gram bomb at the unshielded colossus. The bomb impacted the Colossus 'neck' and before it could recover from the impact, an explosion happened. The Colossus was still intact that another bomb came and another. The Colossus was being utterly bombarded by bombs, not being given the chance to stabilize itself and return fire.

Ragan went down to ground level and just kept pulling the trigger, launching bomb after bomb, walking towards the Colossus as each bomb fired. There was anger and hate in his face, towards the Geth which had threatened Tali's life and killed his father when he was two years old. Suddenly, the bomb blasts against the colossus stopped. Nothing happened when he pulled the trigger. The Cain was out of ammunition.

"FUCK," he cursed. The colossus managed to fully regain its balance, and stood upright. It was very badly damaged. The team then looked on with terror, as it began to descent unto itself; it was beginning to use its repair protocol. All the damage he had inflicted would be negated, and he was out of bombs to do it again. He needed to think and fast if he needed to find a way to finish it off.

"Plan B, Kaiden," John said as he switched to a grenade launcher.

"I thought you never ask," he said with a smirk.

Kaiden threw a new Heavy weapon to Ragan. It was a white cannon with four firing ports with the Alliance logo on the side, unlike a lot of Alliance weapon designs, this cannon was sleek, with a smooth curve as its hilt. He fired the cannon; it released a barrage of miniature missiles, each of which hit the colossus. The Geth was taking hits faster than it could repair itself until they said the Colossus body get pushed a few feet into the air and tossed to the side, as parts and pieces of it flew in every direction. The blast had ripped an entire leg off it, sending it flying. The bright optic on the Colossus' head turned off; it was completely disabled. Ragan pulled the trigger one last time and another barrage hit the colossus and he pulled it again and more missiles came out, as the missiles hit the large Geth more of its parts started to fall apart until it exploded, give Ragan some smug satisfaction.

"What the hell is that," Garrus asked going down the stairs.

"The M-560 Hydra, a new weapon from the Alliance," Jane said proudly. "The Hydra releases a barrage of miniature missiles, each guided by an independent homing system that seeks out exposed enemies. On impact, three shaped charges per missile explode in sequence. The first overloads the target's kinetic barriers before the second destroys its armor, clearing a path for the third to detonate inside the target.

"You are such a nerd," Kaiden said.

Jane shrugged. "Don't knock it until you try it. I had to ask Anderson to pull a lot of favors to get this weapon since it was just off the factor line."

John scanned the locking mechanism with his omni-tool. After a short while Kaiden and Garrus reached him. "We got here just in time, these Geth were almost done hacking into this down," John told them. He picked as his omni-tool, working on opening the door. He was about to step inside when a shotgun blast tore a chunk from the stone wall at the edge of the door. A familiar voice, clear and angry came from within the room.

"Bring it on, bosh'tets! If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me," Tali came up out of cover, ready to shoot.

"Damn, Tali," Ragan said with his hands up in the air.

"Whoa, Rookie! Chill it's me," John assured her.

"John," Tali asked. She suddenly dropped her shotgun and ran to John and jumped into his arms. John embraced her tightly and kissed her mouthpiece. "Keelah, I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, Rookie. I got information that you were in trouble and came here as soon as we could."

"You… heard I was in trouble and flew to a planet full of Geth to help," she asked. "You are the most foolish, idiotic, brave, and sweetest bosh'tet I have ever known."

John kissed her forehead. "Anything for my girl." He had a smirk on his face.

"What about me," Ragan asked.

"And me," Jane asked.

"Hey, what about us," Kaiden asked with a smile.

"Kaiden, Garrus, Jane, Ragan," Tali said embracing her three friends. "How have you been?"

"Keeping the boss alive, you know how he likes suicidal odds but this time, Ragan had this mission," Garrus said with a smirk. Tali giggled.

"Thank you for keeping my bosh'tet alive."

"Oh ha ha," John said in mock-annoyance. He then smiled at Tali. "If your mission is complete after this, I was hoping you could join the Normandy again, Miss vas Neema."

At the mention of the mission, the Quarian turned back to the console and hit a few buttons. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "The mission. I hope this data is worth the lives the Admiralty Board just used up to get it. I can't believe information on dying stars is worth the lives of all those marines."

A grunt came from behind them, followed by a pained laugh. "Not all of those marines, ma'am." Kal came in holding his side.

"Kal," she said, spinning on her heel. "You're alive!"

"Thanks to your Commander, here. You weren't kidding about this guy. You kept talking about him and here I was thinking it was just tall tales from the Pilgrimage but he handled that colossus nice… if not terribly neat. Tell me, did we get what we came for?"

Tali lowered her head. "We did. I just hope it was worth it."

"So do I," Kal'Reegar said. He then smirked. "So, I'm guessing you are going with John."

"Yes, I'm leaving with him. I saw this mission to the end just as I promised to. If the Admirals have a problem with it, they can go to Hell."

"I'll send the results to the Admirals then. You two take care of each other, like good Keintiman," Kal responded with a smirk.

"There was a second person we need from here," Ragan said with a huge smirk. "You are also needed. I can forward the data to them. Hackett asked for you to join the mission via dossier." Kal looked at them and gave a proud grunt.

"Alright," Kal said. "So now your Keintiman is my boss."

John tilted his head in confusion, not getting the word, but Tali seemed to as she was blushing hotly. "Kal!"

"Alright guys, lead the way to the shuttle," John said, and they all began to move out. Kal'Reegar, Kaiden, Jane and Garrus walked in front, leading the group to the shuttle.

"Um, Rookie. What does Keintiman mean," John asked.

Tali blushed. "It means my beginning and my end; it's what we refer to Quarians who have bonded."

John smiled then kissed her. "Saya sayang kamu."

"Saya sayang kamu, jiwa," she said.

Tali and John followed behind them, holding each other's hands as they walked while Ragan had his assault rifle ready for a surprise attack.


	91. Chapter 58: Changes

Chapter 58: Changes

After being rescued on Haestrom, Tali and Kal were recruited by John to take on the Collectors. Both were excited, Tali was going to once again work with the man she loved. When they came on the ship, Joker was the first one to greet her. They joked a few times about old times, but then he grew silent, and apologized about what happened with the original Normandy. Ragan apologized for not being there when John needed him the most, to escape and live. Tali forgave them both, those were dark times and she had forgotten that it wasn't just her that suffered from john's death. Tali then asked if there was any more of the old crew that is on board, Joker smirked and told her Chakwas and Adams was also on board. She smiled, her boyfriend, Garrus, Kaiden, Joker, Jane, Ragan, Adams and Chakwas were here with her it started to feel like the old days, but then as she walked deeper into the ship and saw the Cerberus logo and personnel, the cruel reality set in.

"This isn't right," she muttered. John looked at her.

"What isn't right, Rookie," John asked.

"That Cerberus is here, that they build the Normandy it feels like a sick joke," she said as John hugged her.

"I know. After we finish with the mission, I'm cutting ties but until then we have to play nice, okay?"

"Oaky," she said. They went into the conference room and met with Jacob and Ragan.

"Cerberus saw footage of you in action, Tali'Zorah," Jacob said. "We're looking forward to having you on the team, the mission will benefit from your engineering expertise." Kal comes in and shakes his head at the sight of Jacob's Cerberus armor. "I see the Quarian marine, Kal'Reegar is here. He is a good shot."

Tali crossed her arms. "Don't play nice, I still haven't forgotten what Cerberus did to the fleet."

"Yes, Cerberus lackeys are everywhere," Kal said.

"Rookie…," John said.

"Reegar," Ragan said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir," Kal saluted Ragan before looking at Jacob.

Tali sighed and looked back at Jacob. "I'll work with you, but that's all, I'm here for John and my old friends."

"I can respect that," Jacob said. "I understand your distrust. But since I wasn't part of the team that did that, you won't get attacked by me. I hope we can get pass that."

"Feel free to study the ship," John said. "Kal, you can help with in the Armory. I'll give you full access. For both of you."

"Thank you, John. I can't feel secure without knowing how the ship works," Tali said before walking to the door then stop. "I'll be down in engineering."

"Alright, I'll check on you when things are down here," John said. Tali nodded.

"Don't forget to introduce yourself to EDI, the Normandy's AI/VI," Jacob said. John groaned and palmed his face. Kal and Tali looked back and glared at him.

"It's not what you think," Ragan calmly said. "It has shackles so it's not a real AI but since it was created on the verge of being an AI, it has to be a VI so we called her AI/VI. Well they do, I call her the Vanguard of our Destruction."

As Tali looked through the ship, she couldn't stop thinking about what Jacob said. '_The Normandy has an AI/VI? Those pribadi would commit the same mistake as we did._' She thought angrily about that. As she continued through the ship, she notice some of the Cerberus personnel, they didn't look particularly dangerous, in fact she had a surprisingly pleasant conversation with one of them, a woman named Kelly, who didn't seem like she would fit in with an organization like Cerberus.

"So you must be Tali," a voice behind her.

Tali jumped and turned around to see nothing there. "W… Who are you bosh'tet," he asked nervously.

"I have to say, cuz didn't tell me, how cute you were," the voice said with a laugh.

"Cuz," she asked.

The voice revealed inself to be a woman was dressed in a black full body suit, with a metallic colored material artistically woven in two pieces from her torso to her thighs. A black hood was thrown over her head, masking all but a glint of eyes in its shadow. A pair of lips was curved in a smile, a bright pink stripe over the bottom lip, adding a touch of flair to be appearance.

"Yeah," Kasumi said. "I'm Kasumi Goto, I'm John's cousin. And Ragan's half-brother."

"Cousin? Brother? They never told about any other family other than the one on Mindoir," Tali said.

"Well, we only met recently," she said with a smile. "You should have seen their faces; it was kinda like yours actually."

"Yeah, about that, what's the big idea? You scared me shitless." Kasumi gave a big laugh.

"You are definitely John's girlfriend," she said with a smile.

Tali crossed her arms. "You're avoiding the question, Kasumi," she said annoyed.

"Sorry, just a bit of practice."

"Practice for what?"

"I'm a professional thief; the best in the business, actually, but not the most famous. Need to watch my step to keep it that way. I was just using the opportunity to keep my skills sharp," Kasumi said proudly.

Tali's wyes went wide. "What?!"

Kasumi tilted her head. "I hope my choice of occupation isn't an issue."

"Hell yeah it's an issue, Quarians may have a reputation as thieves and vagrants throughout the galaxy but any of us who resort to stealing do so out of necessity, not because we enjoy it. Thievery is a serious crime among my people. So regardless of what you may think, I am not like you, and if you think I'd find it acceptable because…"

"Chill, I know about your people's reputation, trust me Lia gets it all the time."

"Who's Lia," Tali asked. Just then she heard a voice. Out of one of the rooms, came a Quarian woman in a black and red suit. The woman was very young, nineteen or twenty at best. She walked towards the two of them with a very annoyed look on her face, mostly likely directly at the hooded woman.

"Onē-san, I told you to wait before using…," she said before seeing Tali. "Oh, are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?"

"Onii-chan," Tali asked tilting her head. "You mean John?"

"Sorry about that, I taught Lia some Japanese," Kasumi said. "She's been looking forward to meeting someone from the Fleet."

"Kasumi, I keep on telling you the stealth cloak upgrades needs to be tested first," Lai said annoyed.

"Bet I feel naked without the cloak, you know that," Kasumi whined. Lia gave her a look and Kasumi sighed. "Fine, but do hurry."

"I will, I hope we can talk some more Miss Tali," she said with a bow.

"Please, just Tali," she said. Lia nodded and went back to their room. "What did you mean she wa soloing forward to meeting someone from the Fleet?"

"Lia is a nedas, a daughter of an exile," Kasumi explained. "She knows nothing of the fleet, other than what her parents told her."

"Oh Keelah…," Tali gasped. "Does she know about your occupation?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No, but I'll have to tell her at some point."

"You care about her."

"She's like my little sister and I hate to lie to her about my work, but I'm afraid how she will react to find out I've used her invention to steal," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out," Tali said. "And don't worry, I'll teach her about the fleet."

"Thanks," Kasumi said walking away. "I look forward to working with you."

Tali went down to engineering; she met some of her new teammates. Grunt was like Wrex except much more violent and impatient with none of the charm that the older Krogan had. Zaeed reminded her of Ragan and John, except older and a lot gruffer than the two cousins. As for Jack, she didn't met, but from what she could tell from the fuck you she yelled out, she was very, very angry, it was going to be very interesting working with them to say the least.

Shen then met with the engineers she would be working with. Donnelly and Gabby were again a pleasant surprise, even though they were Cerberus, they didn't hold the same any of the views of aliens that the rest of the organization held. She found the duo quite funny, Donnelly with his bad attempts at trying to seduce Tali and Gabby straightening him out with an elbow to the gut. It was in some ways it was kind of eerie to watch how they how they interacted, it was kinda like how he and John was like back on the original Normandy. She then started to miss the old days, things were much simpler back then, but at least she had the systems to work on, she could say this about the Cerberus ship, it improved on almost everything on the original and with improvements could be ever better.

She then felt strong arms wrap around her. "I know you're there John, you can't surprise me anymore," she said with a smile.

"Spoilsport," John said. He then kissed her on the back of her helmet. "How are things? Are you getting adjusted?"

"Say what you will about Cerberus, but they know ships," she said with glee. "Though I don't know if it can stand up to Collector fire, I have some ideas but I need to run some simulations."

"How is it that my sister, good ninja cousin and girlfriend are complete nerds," John asked with a smirk. She turned around and faced John with a smile.

"I don't know about the others but I know with me, you find brains sexy," Tali said in sultry voice. She then proceeded to grab Joh's ass, the Spectre gave a leacherous smirk.

"Hmm, fuck yeah, got any idea," John asked.

"Well…," she said playfully. John got the idea and grabbed her hand.

"Donnelly, Gabby you can take care of this, right? If Adams returns from his break, tell him that Tali needed some fresh air," John said. Before the duo could talk, John and Tali was already out of engineering and into the elevator. All of a sudden before John could press the button to his room, Tali's arms went under his shirt and took it off and then activated the nerve stim pro to get her in the mood, while, so John pressed the button.

"EDI, lock the elevator, no one gets the elevator until we get to my room," John said.

"Yes, Staff-Commander. Should I also activated the decontamination unit in your room," the voice said in the little speaker that is on the ceiling.

"Duh," he said as he kissed Tali's neck. She moaned

"Decon unit? You thought of everything," she said. As the elevator went up, the couple was feeling each other up; John hooked on of her legs around his hip, ran his hand up to grab and pull her tight against him. His other hand roamed over her suit to mold his fingers around her breast while, until they reached John's cabin.

"Decontamination until activated," EDI stated.

"I almost like the damn thing now," Tali said as she ripped off her helmet. She kissed John's lips hungrily as John took off her suit. Tali pressed John against the wall of his cabin. Her hands went up his chest to his shoulders to dive down arms that were circled around her. With a groan, John turned to her, so that she was pressing the wall. His lips trailed down her neck to her breasts, she shuttered and moaned at his touch. He then smirked, Tali squeals in surprise when John picks her up and walks over to the bed.

"You're so strong," she said with a smirk.

"I was rebuilt well," he said. John went to her breasts and sucked on them as Tali moaned. "Alliance and Cerberus found my body intact. I was in a coma but you know what lying on a bed does to muscle."

Tali push him off. "Pants off, now," she said breathlessly.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he frantically took his pants and underwear off. Tali pulled him to the bed and stroked his cock.

"Like it," she asked flirtingly.

"Ah fuck," he said in pleasure. He went to her neck and nuzzled it. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get a hold of you when I woke up. The research facility that was keeping me alive got attacked and then Hackett and TIM got me in the mission. I missed you so much, I just want you with me."

"Show me," she said. John smirked and went down between her legs. "Sayang…," she moaned as he licked and fingered her clit. John was then on his back, Tali looked at him in confusion, until he glowed blue and she found herself glowing and in the air. The biotic field was gentle and yet intense at the same time, she herself on top of John as he used biotics to guide her to his cock and trust her gently; Tali wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he increased in intensity. She then got off and turned around with her ass facing John, she looked back with a sly smile on her face. John looked at her with surprise.

"Why Ms. vas Neema, you are a dirty, dirty girl," John said with a smirk. "I'm surprised…"

"Good," Tali said in a sultry voice. John got up behind her and stuck his cock in her ass, the Quarian's eyes flash as she flet the jolt of pain, after all it was her first time suggesting anal, but John was gentle as usual, going slowly at her pace. When she was ready, the Spectre went faster and more intense, making her knees go weak until she was on all fours. John's cock got out of her ass and he wrapped his arms around her waist as his cock went into her vagina again, he laid on his back with Tali on him thrusting into her. Tali was in ecstasy, she was glad to see death did slow him down one bit. It was too much for Tali, and she gave loud scream of pleasure.

"I'm… I'm," she repeated. "KEELAH!" The couple released together, Tali turned around and kissed John deeply and the tow embraced. A moment past, and John and Tali rested while the cold air cooled them of their passion. Tali's head rested on John's chest as they stared at the stars.

"It's beautiful," she said. John smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you," she said. "I know it will be hard to work with Cerberus and an AI/VI, but I need you, more than you know."

Tali looked at him, his eyes was dull and tired, despite acting like his old self in front of the crew, in reality something bothered him.

Tali kissed him. "What's wrong?"

"You remembered when I got spaced," he asked solemnly. Tali grabbed his arm tightly; it was something she didn't want to remember.

"Yes," she said sadly.

"I… I can't get the images out of my head," he strained. "I still remember everything, the pain in my chest, choking for air, as I watched our home get destroyed by the Collectors." She looked at him. Tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to get the next words out. "Seeing that day over and over, seeing everyone in danger, you in danger, and I couldn't… do anything, not a damn thing…"

Tali held him tightly. "Shh, you came back to us, to me," she choked. "That's all that matters."

"That and killing the Collectors. I love you," he said softly. The two lovers kissed deeply.

"I love you too, more than you know."


	92. Chapter 59: Blue Vengeance

Chapter 59: Blue Vengeance

Kaiden and Garrus were eating breakfast in the crew quarters until they saw Tali and John meet them. Ragan the comes up with a datapad in his hand, looking at the information. John had a huge grin on his face, while Tali was sneezing a little. Ragan looked at them when he heard Tali sneeze five times in a row. Garrus and Kaiden looked at them with a knowing look of what they did. Although, they understood with John being in a coma for two years, they had a lot of catching up to do. Tali was the first to sit down, while John went to get their breakfast. Ragan sat down and starts typing on his omni-tool.

"You two had fun," Kaiden asked with a smirk

"Kaiden, please. Don't do this in front of them," Ragan ordered.

"No, it's fine." The Quarian crossed her arms. "Wouldn't you like to know Kaiden."

"Great, tell you not to talk about it and you disobey. Fuck it you fucking seiteki hanashi deki sokonai," Ragan cursed in his native language. They just ignored him.

"Trust me, we already know," Garrus said. "A Quarian orgasm is hard to miss." Tali blushed. John came up to the table and gave Kaiden a disparaging look.

"Kaiden...," John said.

Ragan laughed then tried to hold it in when Kaiden looked at him. "I warned you and now you feel the pain."

"Sorry, you two couldn't resist," Kaiden said. John gave Tali her nutrient paste, while John had the standard fare eggs, sausage and grits. Ragan had soba with jalapeno peppers and some roasted walnuts.

Kaiden looked at Ragan and then looked at the food. "Is that what you eat?"

Ragan looked at him and gave a sigh. "Yeah, and you do wise to not ask stupid questions like that again." Kaiden was struck back from the comment.

After they were finished eating, it was time to get to work. "What's the plan," Garrus said.

Ragan hands datapad to John after he gulped down the last of his orange juice and looked at Kaiden and Garrus. "We recruit the last two due to a transfer for Private Ashely Williams," John said while reading the datapad. "We are going to recruit a Drell assassin named Thane Krios and an Asari Justicar, Samara; last name unknown. And lucky for us, they're on the same planet, Ilium. Ash is being transferred and she is being stationed at Nos Astra."

"Nice, so we can just pick them and be on our way," Garrus said but he heard Ragan sigh. When Ragan sighs, then something is not right.

"That would be nice, except the dossiers don't tell us where on Ilium they are at. Except Williams," Ragan said. "So we're going to have to shell out some dough."

"Not Information brokers, those people are crooks," the turian said with a groan. Garrus didn't have a problem with information brokers, after all they were essential to vigilante gig back on Omega, he did however have a problem with their prices. Any info could range from a few hundred credits to several million, and since it was Ilium and arm and a leg was pretty much a need for anything good.

"But they do give good info, so suit up. Garrus, Ragan and Tali are coming with me," John said.

The Normandy landed in Nos Astra, the capital city. With its large shiny, ivory towers it seems like a gleaming, beautiful city built by the heavens themselves, however due to it somewhat lax security and regulation of the planet's laws it has been remarked by some characters that the city is not as safe as it looks and that it can be as dangerous as Omega from one wrong turn or screwing with the wrong people. As the center of this, are the cutthroat economic and trade policies that even put the corporate planet Noveria to shame, with stockholders regularly betting if a new colnoy will make it through its first year. With these two sides, Nos Astra is living contradiction.

Tali looked out the window of the spaceport they landed in; she was the first one out waiting for John and Garrus. Ragan followed her out and started meditating on the floor. "Keelah...," Tali said in awe. She looked back at John as he got out of the ship. "John, we have to come here for a date one of these days," she said with a smile.

John smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sounds like a plan, but first business before pleasure."

"Hmm, aye-aye, Commander," she said in a sultry voice.

Ragan got up from the floor and looked at them before shaking his head. "Do I need to get you a private room twenty four-seven on each deck on the Normandy?"

Garrus snorted and shook his head. "Don't and say we did." Ragan laughed and then stopped when John looked at him with a stern look. "Don't be fooled, this place is Omega with nice buildings."

The Quarian huffed. "You've become the pessimist, Garrus."

"It's not pessimist, it's just me being a realist," he countered. He then saw an Asari with an elegant blue and red gown walking down he spaceport towards the team. In tow with here were two LOKI mechs, although the Asari didn't look like she was going to cause trouble, John and the team were prepared just in case.

"Welcome to Nos Astra, Staff-Commander Shepard. We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit due to Spectre authorization," she said.

The Spectre narrowed his eyes. "Okay and you are?"

"My apologies, I am Careena, if you need assistance, don't be shy to ask," the Asari said.

"Why do we get a free pass," Tali asked. "Who waived the fees?"

"Liara T'Soni, paid for all of your fees and expenses."

"Liara," Garrus said to himself.

"When it is convenient for you, she would like to speak to you, she is near the trading floor," Careena said before walking away. Garrus walked forward.

"Wait, why is she here," he asked.

"Liara is the most respected information broker on Nos Astra," she said. "The captial is based upon trade and information in valuable currency, Lira had done well for herself."

"Huh, interesting," John said. "Thanks, we'll see her now." The team made their way to the trading floor; it was a pretty interesting scene, people of different races trying to get rich, successes or failures of other people. However, it stopped being funny when John and Ragan heard some of these people were betting on pirates and slavers to attack colonies just to boos their financial forecasts, it reminded them how much they hated corporate bloodsuckers like them.

"I can't believe Li is a broker," Garrus said. Tali and Ragan looked at him.

"Get over it," Ragan said. "Brokers are not that evil. Shadow Broker is a necessary evil but isn't a threat to anyone. Li is probably like who ever this Shadow Broker is. But I wouldn't trust her. TIM said that she is working with the Shadow Broker."

"Forget about Ragan, Garrus," Tali said. "Are you alright though?"

Garrus sighed. "I don't know, to tell the truth. I'm angry at her because she walked out without saying goodbye and I want to see her."

"You still love her," Ragan asked.

"I guess, I mean we had something two years ago, at least I thought so but maybe I was just fooling myself."

"Well, we are going to see her, so maybe she can explain herself," John said.

"Yea, I guess," Garrus said. The team made it to Liara's office, what they saw inside was a very different Asari. She was talking to a Human male, who looked like he pissed his pants.

"Have you faced an Asari Commando before? Few Humans have and lived to tell the tale. Like some of my old friends," Liara said coldly. "I'll make it simple, pay me or I'll flay you alive... with my mind." The Human male quickly flinched and turn off his side of the comm link. John shuddered, it was eerily reminiscent of her mother.

**Two Years Ago - Noveria - Peak 15**

_"As they entered the hot labs, they heard a cold female voice. "You do not know the privilege of being a mother." Surprised, they swung around weapons ready and faced an older Asari. They Asari wore a dark blue gown that shows a modest amount of cleavage and a headdress of the same color. By the looks of her, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was several centuries old. She stood at a comfortable distance, up a small case of stairs on a raised platform; she looked down on them with cold eyes full of murderous intent._

_John looked back at Liara, she looked downtrodden. "Mother…," she said sadly._

_"There's power in creation, Human," Benezia explained. "To shape a life. Turn it towards happiness and despair." She then gave a cold look at the structure next to her. "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." Her cold glare was turned to the team, the team was on their guard, the look she gave meant she is serious, deadly serious to say the least._

_"Give up, Benezia… come quietly and I'll show mercy, but if you force my hand…," John aimed for her head. "I'll put you down and I rather not take down the mother of a friend." Benezia gave a chilling laugh; the team were slightly unsettled by it._

_"Really? Is that why you brought my disappointment of a daughter, to sway me? You truly are naïve, human." He gaze at Liara, and the young Asari felt very small in her gaze. "Tell me Liara, what have you told them about me hmm?"_

_Liara lowered her head. "What could I say Mother? That you're insane? Evil?! I just want… to save you and Shiala wants to save you too." Laira shook her head. "Please stop this mother, please…"_

_"I won't," Benezia answered her daughter. She then glowed blue and looked at John. "Tell me Human, have you ever faced an Asari commando before? Few have…"_

_"I have faced them and I killed all of them that faced me," Benezia was shocked by the tone of his voice. "You'd kill your own daughter, for Saren." John narrowed his eyes at the older Asari._

_Benezia gave a cold laugh, "Kill her?" She shook her head. "I would burn my world if it means bringing Saren greatness!" The team was taken aback by her declaration. She was absolutely beyond reasoning, they would have to fight here._

_"She's nuts…" John looked back at Liara, who was shaking her head at Ash. Utterly defeated with tears down her cheeks, Liara looked at John._

_"Sorry Liara," he whispered. John glowed blue and launched a strong biotic force at the Matriarch. But Benezia waved away the field like it was a piece of paper in the wind. Ash fired at the Asari with her pistol and Wrex was using biotics to stagger her but everything bounced off of her, she was in a biotic barrier and doing by the distortions in the air, it was incredibly powerful._

_"Don't underestimate me, human." Benezia waved her hand again and a stasis field nearly engulfs John, but Tali jumped in the way, she was complete immobilized. Calmly and slowly, Benezia walked back some steps, to make way for several Asari commands appearing from behind her. "Kill them."_

/*

**NOW**

"Liara," John asked.

"John," she said looking back. "Nyxeris, hold my calls." Her eyes soften, much to John's relief, she went over and hugged Tali and John, however when she got to Ragan and Garrus, things were so awkward that they opted for a simple handshake. "My sources said you were alive, but I never believed, it's good to see you."

"You too, though I never seen you ready to off someone in cold blood before," John said with a frown. "Wait, you have sources now?"

Liara chuckled a little. "It's just an act," she said. "A few, sources, contacts even hired muscle. Being an information broker paid the bills and now you're back going after the Collectors with Alliance, Council, and Cerberus."

Ragan looked at her and shook his head. "Liara, sorry to say this but that information is classified until further notice. So how did you get the info?"

"Information is my business now, and if you need information on anything, I'm happy to help," she said before sitting down behind her small desk.

"Okay, I'm looking for three people for my team. Private Ashley Williams," Liara looked at John with big wide eyes for excitement. "Justicar Samara and an assassin Thane Krios."

"I don't know where they are now, but I do know they got here recently. I can call my contacts to find out but it will take some time."

"I guess we'll wait then," Ragan said. "And I want to know something: Is it true that you're working with the Shadow Broker?"

"What? No! I'm not working with whoever it is," Laira said. Ragan could tell that there was sadness in her voice.

"Good, then we can use you back on the Normandy," John asked.

Liara got up and went to the window behind her and started looking. "I can't, I have... things I need to take care of. You have to understand that John."

"Are you in trouble," Garrus asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's been two long years, I had things to do, debts to repay."

Ragan snorted. "I bet, I guess it was so important that you didn't even bother to say goodbye to Garrus and didn't keep in tabs with me." Liara glared at him and approached him, she looked angry and even hurt.

"What makes you think I didn't want to?! I wanted to but I couldn't," she said with emotion. "Just like you left Tali to Captain Anderson so you could work and never return until they requested you and her to the Migrant Fleet."

"My life, my rules, and my job as a former Spectre has nothing to do with this! I had to do it to make sure that Cerberus wasn't trying to lie and destroy the Alliance and Council."

Garrus was wided eyed and quickly got between them. "Okay, just cool down, both of you." Ragan took a slow deep breath to get his anger out of the way. "Okay. Now my turn. Then why, Liara?!"

Liara calmed down. "Look, if you want to help, I need you to help me with hacking. i need people I trust."

"What would you need," John asked.

"If you disable security at key points around Ilium, I can get the info I need. That would help me a great deal," Liara said.

"What's this all about, Liara, you can talk to us," Tali said.

Liara looked down. "Don't you think I want to? This isn't because I don't trust you," she said solemnly. "This is Ilium, anything can be recorded."

"Hacking a terminal is pretty easy, why do you need us," Garrus asked.

"Because I trust you, hacking the terminals won't get you the data, but it will glitch the system. That glitch will make the local server vulnerable for a short time; you can get the data that way. It's like a small EMP."

John sighed. "Alright we'll do it, but afterwards we want answers, you owe us that." Liara gave the team the data and they went on their way. It was located in port, not far from Liara's office, however once they got there; they spotted a lot of security guards in the port. Luckily, there were a lot of people, doing shopping, making business which made it easier to do what they needed to do. Tali and Ragan went to the first terminal, due to being the be fastest hackers on the Normandy, while John and Garrus were on the lookout.

"Shit...," Ragan said while typing.

"What is it," John asked.

"Liara didn't mention there would be a time limit when we hacked it," Tali said. "We got sixty seconds, before it alerts every guard in the area..."

"Shit...," John said. The team went fanatically to the terminals, to not only to get the data but to stop the alarm from going off, which made thing tougher as it made the team suspicious. John and Garrus had to distract the guards when they got too close. it took a while, but they were able to hack all the target terminals. They went back to meet with Liara.

"Done," John said when he saw Liara sitting at her desk.

"Thank you, with the data, I'll be able to find the Shadow Broker's information caches from his agents," Laira said. The team looked at her blankly; the Shadow Broker was very dangerous individual with almost unlimited resources like Cerberus. Most people didn't simply go looking for the illusive information broker, usually it was the other way, and it usually ends with someone dead.

"Is he after you," Garrus asked.

"Actually, he's on the run from me," she said with venom. "We cross paths after you were in a coma John, I've been working to take him down, now I'm a step closer."

"What did he do to you," Tali asked. "I never saw you ready to kill in cold blood before, you always hated violence."

"Things changed, I was on a job with a friend and he didn't escape," Liara said before closing her eyes. "I don't know if he's being tortured or worse. I owe him my life and the Broker needs to pay with his life."

"What if I can help find him," John asked.

"You can, but the Shadow Broker has many contacts, the most powerful is someone called the observer," she looked at Ragan. "I'm sure you can be used for something like this due to your spying on Cerberus." She starts typing on her laptop. "Taking down the Observer will bring me closer to the Shadow Broker."

"Alright, we'll help," John said but heard Ragan groan.

"I'm not helping with this. You can't find him due to the unlimited resources," Ragan said. "Plus even if you do find him, he will have plans to kill you due to intervening his plans. So unless you have something that can help, you're just chasing smoke with your bare hands."

"The data you gave me pointed to logs kept by his agents, the logs were deleted but is is possible to reconstruct it," she said. "The Broker is cautious like Ragan said, so his agents will be referred by their title and race."

"Okay, since you got that far, I may help but don't expect any promises," Ragan said.

"Okay, we'll be back soon," John said.

The team got started; the first terminal was the easiest to get to due to being so close to Liara's office. The first data, was on a Vorcha trader wanting no further contact with a Salarian and the Observer recommended a kill, but may had a grudge. The next terminal was near a bar called Eternity, another easy one, with no heavy traffic they could work in peace. The second data was about a smuggler and assassin refusing to work with a Vorcha due to lack of trust. The third terminal was near Asari and Volus, it was risky due to having potential witnesses, but luckily they weren't paying attention due to the annoyed Asari clerk having to deal with a demanding Volus. The third data was about a trader trying to kill a Batarian, due to hating slavers, but the data said it was likely more than that and tells the Observer to watch them for the time being.

The fourth terminal was a digital information board, smack dabbed in the middle of a busy trading floor, which meant Tali and Ragan had to work fast. The fourth data was about a Turian was asking too many questions, the Observer recommended killing him and framing it on their assassin or Salarian contact. The fifth and final terminal in the previous port they were in, at a kiosk near a store selling merchandise from Serrice Technology, a usually busy store, however due to its employee's being on break, there wasn't much traffic making it easy to extract the data. The last data was about the same Turian only that he was working well with a trader and the Observer withdrew the kill order, due to difficulty in securing contact by other means. After getting data from five terminals, they were able to piece the info together. Liara gave them a call.

"Anything," she said.

"All five are male, the Observer is female, and who gave you this," Ragan asked her.

"My assistant, Nyxeris. SHe gave me the info... Nyxeris gave me the info," she said realizing.

Another woman began to talk, "You will never find the Shadow Broker, pureblood." the comm shut down abruptly, Liara was in danger.

"Liara, Liara," John said. He looked to his team and saw that Garrus was already running to Liara's office with Ragan running on the walls to get there. "Let's hurry," he said before he realized what was going to happen. Tali nodded.

Garrus and Ragan got to the office and saw Liara being held by the neck. The room was ransacked, with the walls full of dents and cracks. The window behind Liara's desk, where Ragan was just barely seen out of, was broken, with her small desk flipped over. "Li," Garrus said. He started to fire at the Asari and hit her in the arm. Nyxeris howled in pain holding her wounded arm. Garrus got in front of Liara, with his gun pointed at Nyxeris. John and Tali caught up soon afterwards, with their guns pointed at the Asari.

"The gang's all here, touching," she mocked.

"Give up, you're surrounded," John said. Nyxeris looked at John.

"Cerberus did a good job in rebuilding, though you should really be thanking Liara for that little gift."

"What do you mean," John asked.

"Have you ever wondered how Cerberus was able to rebuild your body during your coma," Nyxeris asked. She pointed at Liara. "That pureblood right there."

Garrus looked back at Liara. "Li, what does she mean?" Liara looked away from the team ashamed.

"I... I was the one who gave John's body to Cerberus," she said.

"W-What," John asked her. John couldn't believe what he was hearing, the reason he had to work with the very organization he despised was not only because truce but because of a friend. A friend he trusted with his life.

"Why, Liara," Tali asked.

"Go on, tell them why you would betray your only friends," Nyxeris said with a smirk.

"Because they said they could bring you back, John," Liara said. "Because you were the only one who could fight the Reapers, and to do that I had to take it back from the Shadow Broker."

John's eyes went wide. "Why would the Shadow Broker want my body?"

"He was going to sell your body to the Collectors," she said. The team glared back at Nyxeris and raised their weapons at the Asari. Her eyes went wide as she was shot three times then Ragan quickly grabs her leg and throws her out of the broken window. She hit the floor with a loud thud and her lifeless eyes staring at the floor. Liara got off the floor and picked up an OSD that fell out of Nyxeris' pocket during the throw. She looked away unable to face her friends.

"Thane Krios, he is going after Nassana Dantius, you can speak to a dockworker named Seryna," she said. "Justicar Samara arrived recently and is registered with Tracking Officer Dara. Officer Dara can be found at the transportation hub."

"Let's go," John said not looking at Liara. Ragan jumps up and follows John and Tali out of the office.

"I'm sorry...," Liara said softly.

Garrus was the only one left, watching her started the process of cleaning up her office. "I screwed up, Garrus...," Liara said sadly. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I barely got away with my own life, when Cerberus came to me, they said they could bring him back, I told myself doing it for the galaxy, but really I did it because I couldn't let go of my only family. I truly am the most pathetic person in the galaxy," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"You did the right thing. The Collectors are working with the Reapers," Garrus said to make her feel joy but it didn't work. "Hey, come here," softly saying to her. He wrapped her in an embrace as she started to cry. "It's alright."


	93. Chapter 60: The Justiciar part 1

Chapter 60: The Justicar part 1

After the shocking revelation that Liara, an old comrade of the Normandy team, turned John's body over to Cerberus and Alliance, the team was split on whether to even trust her again. Tali of course believe Liara had betrayed them, betrayed John by giving his body to Cerberus and Alliance. Garrus was on the other side, believing Liara did what she had to. Kaiden, once he heard about what happened was disturbed, but wasn't going to condemn her so quickly. Jane and Ragan were staying out of it because they must have known something like this would have happened.

"You want us to forgive her," Tali asked. "She betrayed us."

Garrus frowned. "How can you say that Tali," he asked. "Liara had proven herself time and time again; hell she's even fought her own mother to the death."

"Damnit, Garrus, we all know what Cerberus is like, we fought them just as much as we did Saren and Sovereign," Tali hissed. Ragan quickly looked at the two with a mean look. "And she still gave John's body over to them!"

"She didn't have a choice, you would know if you'd just listen to her," Garrus said angrily. "Or would you rather have John stay in the coma or turned over to the Collectors to be the Reaper's slave?!" Tali glared at him.

"How dare you?! I went through hell when he was called dead two years ago," she growled.

"So did the rest of us, what makes you special? Oh, wait because you're screwing the boss," he said. Tali clenched her fist, this was about to escalate quickly. This was a disaster; they just got back together as a team, and this treated to tear the team apart. Kaiden didn't agree with what Liara did, but he understood. Kaiden got between them, to nip this problem in bud.

"Enough, both of you," Kaiden said. He looked at Garrus first. "That was a low blow, Garrus and you know it." Garrus looked away and Kaiden looked at Tali. "And Tali can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same?"

"I...," she said.

"The fact of the matter if we knew back then that Wayne could be brought back to life, we would have joined because he meant something to each of us."

Tali lowered her head. "But it's Cerberus... no matter what... they will never let him go...," she said sadly.

"If Cerberus won't let him go, then we'll make them," Kaiden said firmly. "It's the least we can do, after everything he's done for us." Just then John and Ragan approached, and the team stiffened.

"Hey," John said.

"You... overheard everything," Kiaden asked.

"Yeah, I though I could not forgive her, but listening to you guys made me think...," John said. "Anything could have gone wrong, but it didn't, maybe Liara knew but still she tried, it's easy to get mad at her and yet I can't be angry with her, because in the end, I'm back." He went over to Tali and cupped her cheek. "And I'm staying..." Tali hugged him tightly, Kaiden sighed, they narrowly dodged a bullet there.

Garrus rubbed his head sheepishly. "Look, Tali about what I said... I'm..."

"Don't worry about it, Garrus..."

"I'll take to Liara, it has to be me," John said. "But now we need to find Samara. Kaiden, Ragan and Rookie you're with me."

**Ilium **

The team went to the commercial port to speak with Officer Dara. They then found Dara. "Can I help you with something," the Asari asked.

"I'm looking for an Asari Warrior that is a Justicar named Samara," John said.

Dara looked at John. "Wait, why," she asked. She then went pale. "Did she kill someone already?" John raised a brow, exactly what kind of person was this Justicar for Dara to have this kind of reaction. Now he was really curious about this Samara.

"How would I know," he asked. "I'm just looking for her. I need her for a mission."

"Oh sorry, you see Justicars abide this code, to deal with injustices, most time by lethal force," Dara said. "Which can be a problem, as everyone skirts the law in one way or another."

"Huh, if she's such a problem, why don't you just kick her off the planet," Tali asked.

"Justicars are like the Spectres. They go anywhere whenever but Justicars have to follow the laws unless it deals with corruption," Ragan said. "First thing Liara taught me when we were on the hunt for Saren."

"That and Justicars are Asari of great respect, no one would dare question their judgement, however because of their code, they are likely to cause a cross-species incident. Justicars are very powerful and will kill anyone. I heard that if they are detained for a day, they have to be released the next day or they have to kill people."

"Some code of cold blood murder," John said.

"Well, it's good thing we're looking for her help," Kaiden said.

"Take the cab to the spaceport. Samara is there. Spaceport D75-IE," Dara said while looking at the terminal.

Once they reached the space port, they began their search for Samara. Before they could search, a Volus bumped into Ragan, the former Spectre was fine but the Volus tumbled to the ground. His two Turian Bodyguards helped him up and the Volus took a breath and glared at him. "Watch where you're going, Human!"

Ragan quickly draws his gun and aims it at the Volus. "Don't disrespected a former Spectre." The Volus and the Turian bodyguards flinched when they heard Ragan said Spectre. They know what a Spectre will do. Looking at a Spectre wrong, your head is gone in one second without a second thought.

John frowned. "Likewise midget." Just as the Volus was about to walk away a voice called out.

"Where do you think you're going," the Asari asked. the Asari walked past the team and up to the Volus. She was purple, with what looked like a cop uniform, for a member for an only female race, she was quite masculine as her voice was rough. John gazed at the Turians, they looked like they were going to cause trouble, but the Asari stared them down hard and they suddenly backed down. John was impressed, she didn't back down from anyone.

"I'm taking my goods to Omega, Detective," the Volus said.

"You're not going anywhere, merchant. not until I solve this murder."

The Volus scoffed. "I have nothing to do with that. It was those mercenary thugs - Eclipse - you can't seen to get rid of."

"The victim was your business partner and I'm not ruling you out. You'll leave when I'm sure you're not a suspect. So until then, you are confined until further notice."

The Volus then lifted his finger. "What about that Justicar?! Everyone says that she's gone crazy and could start killing again! I need to leave," the Volus said nervously.

The Asari smirked but Ragan beat her to the punch. "A Justicar only kills the unjust, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, mister..."

"Pitne For," the Volus said.

"Find me in the station if you need me," Asari said. "And you need to stay out of our business."

"Sorry but as a former Spectre, I'm required to know this. After all you do have a Spectre near you," Ragan said while pointing at John.

The Asari went inside the building, while the volus huffed at his delay.

"Great, just great. We get the info from her I bet," Kaiden said. "But Pitne might have some more for us."

"Yep, I think we just found our fist clue or two clues to be more processed in the mind," John said. the team went inside to meet the detective, she was at her desk filling out police reports. She saw the team approaching and she resumed with her reports.

"Nice guns, try not to use them in my district," she said.

"Thanks for the warning though, a bit pointless for a Spectre," John said sitting down.

"Great, a smartass member of your group and a Justiciar in the same place, the galaxy likes to work me to the bone," she said with a scoff.

"Detective Anaya T'Sa, so tell me what a Spectre is doing here."

"We're here to take your Justicar off your hands," Ragan said.

Anaya looked at them. "If you're here to settle a score with her, take it somwhere else - I've got enough trouble here as it is," the detective said.

"We're here to recruit her for an upcoming mission," Tali said.

"Sounds important, Justicars usually work alone, but they are drawn to impossible causes. If you can get her out of my district, then we have a deal, she's at the crime scene."

"You're letting her into a crime scene," Kaiden asked.

"I'm a cop - I'll work with a Justicar all I can. Same with a Spectre or a former one. Besides she's been working on crime scenes longer than all of us combined."

"You seem anxious to get her out of here," John said.

The detective sighed. "My bosses want me to detain her. They're afraid she'll cause some cross-species incident. But her damn code won't let her be taken in. if I try it, I die the next day, since I have no interest in dying, I'll be thrilled to help you."

"She would kill a cop, doesn't seem just."

"She would defend an honest cop, but she would kill an army of dirty cops," the Asari said. "I admire her dedication, but her presence is still a problem, I need her gone."

"Your boss is sending you to certain death, you have the right to disobey."

"We can disobey? I never knew that. I shouldn't be on this mission then," Kaiden jokingly.

"We should remember that the next time John puts us in certain death situation," Tali was going along with Kaiden. "Which is twice a day."

"Time to do insubordination," Ragan joked.

"Most of the time, I'm not being stupid about it, can't say the same for the detective," John said, didn't get the joke.

"I'm a cop and I know my duty. I've been ordered to detain her and I will - unless you get her out of here, like now."

"HOw do I get to the crime scene," John asked.

"It's around the corner, just look for the police line. I'll send word you're coming," Anaya said. "Be careful. The local Eclipse mercs have been all over the back alleys lately." John nodded.

The team made thier way to the back allies of the spaceport. Around the corder they overheard Eclipse mercenaries deploying a squad to hunt down the Justicar. John peeked around the corner and saw a vanguard, three LOKI mechs, and soldier. "Get the rest of bravo team prepped. Alpha squad went after her twenty minutes ago, they've went dark in five minutes," the leader said.

"Looks like we're too late," Tali said.

"Maybe now, got your drone prepped," John asked. Tali nodded and activated Chatika. The drone floated to the mercs.

"A drone," one of them said. "What's a repair drone doing here?" As she came close to the drone, one of the LOKI mechs started to point its gun at the merc.

"Watch out," the leader said as the mech fired and killed on the mercs.

"Now," John ordered. The team came out of the corner and fired on the mercs. John lifted his hand and summoned a singularity field while Ragan quickly three a lift grenade at the mercs. Tali pointed her omni-tool at Chatika, and the drone exploded, causing the mercs to fly. The battle was quickly over. "Let's go."

The team passes some more police tape and opens the door, to see an Eclipse mercenary flying at the wall near them. The team looked up and see two Asari talking, an older one and younger one. "Those were my best troops," the lieutenant said in fear.

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll be gone from here," the voice said. "Where did you send her?"

"You think I would betray her? She would hurt me in ways you can't imagine," the young Asari said.

"A name Lieutenant. Your life depends on it."

"You can kill me, but one of us will take you down, Justicar." She growled. The older Asari grabs the young one in Eclipse armor and throws her to the ground. The Older Asari followed her, leaning from the room to glide down effortlessly with her biotics. The fallen Asari tried to crawl away but the Justicar shoved her down with a foot against the neck.

"What was the name of the ship she left on," she asked in a level, commanding tone.

"Go to Hell!" The merc strained.

The older woman shook her head, almost appearing saddened. "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess," she said solemnly. Her leg shifted suddenly and sickening crack filled the silence and the young Asari's body going limp.

Her gaze turned to John and the team. She was striking figure, clad in form-fitting leathers of dark red. A thick piece of jewelry was around her neck, something between a necklace and a choker, seemingly made of gold. While she didn't appear aged, for some reason she just felt older, wiser. She spoke.

"My name is Samara; I am a Justicar and servant of its code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters, but I see three well-armed people before," she said. "Are we friend or foe?"

John looked at the battered body of the merc Samara just killed. "Friend, trust me," John said. "I'm going against suicidal odds and I need the best - that means you are part of it."

"I sense the turth in what you say and I'm humbled, but I seek a dangerous fugitive," she said. "Two of them. Ragan Kaiba is one of them." Ragan quickly looked at her and tried to walk out. "Don't even try. You killed many people in your time."

"Yeah, that is because I was a Spectre or it was due to military orders. Or when Cerberus burnt my village when I was twenty," Ragan said. "And besides, I've changed in this."

Samara looks at him and then sighed."The truth is there in your words. I have no presume to go after you." She then looks at John, "I am looking for a dangerous fugitive. I cornered her here, but the sisters smuggled her off-world. I must find the name of the ship she left on before the trail goes cold."

"I wish you were willing to go with the Human, Justicar," a voice said. It was the detective; she came in not very happy at this predicament. "I've been ordered to take you into custody if you won't leave."

"You risk a great deal following your orders, but fortunately I will not have to resist."

"How is that fortunate," Kaiden asked.

"I am allowed to cooperate with the law for one day, after that day, I must return to my investigation. But sometimes I am required to cooperate longer with the law if it deals with criminal activates or a rouge Spectre like Saren."

"I won't be able to release you that soon," the detective said.

"You won't be able to stop me."

"Maybe we can help find that ship for you," Tali said.

"Yeah, you get your clue, I get my recruit, the detective doesn't die, and the the Eclipse gang will be taken out," John said.

"The Volus merchant Pitne For is tied to this. Eclipse mercs are preparing to kill him," Samara said. "But you must hurry, otherwise I will not have a choice."

"Got it, we'll be quick," John said. Samara nodded and went with the detective. She looked back at the team.

"Thank you," she said. They were gone.

"Let's get to work," John ordered. The team went to look for Pitne For.


	94. Chapter 60: The Justiciar part 2

Chapter 60: The Justicar part 2

After getting out of the back alleys, they went to the Volus merchant, Pitne For. He saw the team approach him. "Hello Earth-Clan, how may I help you," he asked politely. Ragan crouched donw and grabbed his suit the Volus looked at him with fear in his eyes, at least he thought so Volus were much harder to read than Quarians. Ragan then lifted him up with one hand and got out of crouch formation.

"Start talking golf ball," Ragan said while drawing out his sword out. "Or I will cut you in half." That moment the Turian bodyguards raised their weapons but John and Kaiden shot them. Pitne looked at Ragan, who had a meanest look that can even make a Krogan run away before he gets shot.

"Damn it. Look I don't know what you want," Ragan could tell that the Volus was lying.

"Drop the act and start talking, or I will allow him to kill you," John said. "We need info now."

"What info is that," Pitne asked.

"Like why the Eclipse mercs are after your sorry ass," Kaiden asked with crossed arms. "And don't lie. Our Lie Detector has been know to kill liars." Ragan laughed a cruel, cold, laugh.

Seeing that the team wasn't going to let him off it they don't get any information, Pinte For sighed in resignation. "I smuggled a chemical that boosts biotic powers."

"That's all? I don't believe it, there's more to this," Tali said.

Pitne For cleared his throat. "I, ah, might have forgotten to mention that the chemical is also... uh... toxic," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah. 'Forgotten,'" Ragan did air quotes with his only available hand. "Your own stupidity got you."

"What is this chemical," Kaiden asked.

"It's called Minagen X3 and its very, very... un illegal. Anyone with biotic powers who is exposed to the chemical see a boost in the biotic abilities," the merchant says. "The higher the concentration, the higher the abilities, but too much and you die. A part of the Eclipse found disagreeable. It kills you by taking skin then goes for vital organs."

John crossed his arms and frowned. "And you just so happen to forget? It sounds to me you fucked with the wrong people," he said. "But I can make this go away; just tell us about their base."

"It's a series of docking bays where they keep their private ships. They're well-armed and they have mechs. They will also have Minagen X3 containers everywhere. So they will be using them to their advantage if someone tries to stop them."

"Nothing we haven't dealt before, what else," Ragan put more pressure on the suit.

"They're all murders. Everyone of them kills as part of their initiation," he said. Ragan shook his head. "Now, I sense you want something more from me, what is it?"

"The Eclipse smuggled someone off world, I need the name of the ship," John said.

"I don't know their people's smuggling operations, but they must keep records of that in their base," the Volus said. "I do have a pass card they gae me to bring my goods in. Well I had to return that one, so I made a copy."

"We'll be taking that," Tali said.

"What?! I need it for business," Pitne said.

"And you need protection from the Eclipse or worse, our Lie Detector. Beggars can't be choosers," Kaiden said.

"Give us the card or I will rip that suit off and throw you to the nearest sun. No... I won't do that. I'll have our Krogan come here and play Volus Golf with you as the golf ball," Ragan said.

The Volus sighed. "Take it... please no more threats." He gave the team his pass card. "Just go to the service elevator, on your right, it should take you to the base."

Ragan let go of the Volus and without think, just grabbed him by the arm to lift him up. "Thanks for the info," he said before he sat the Volus on the ground. "And if you're lying to us, I'll be back with a G5D-E3 Khodala grenade and stick it up your ass."

The team took the service elevator, the rid to the base was long and slow. Two years being in a coma, and they still haven't done anything about elevator speed. John almost had a smile; it was just like old times. "I'm worried about that Minagen stuff, their base is full of it right," Tali said. "You three need to be careful."

"Careful is not in my dictionary," Ragan said. He grabs his M-90 Indra and starts calibrating on the fire rate. "Besides, it won't kill me. Titan makes me immune to stuff like Minagen."

"We will, but maybe we can use the stuff to our advantage," Kaiden said.

"Only one way to find out," John said. He then grabs his M-358 Talon and puts in a fresh thermal clip.

Immediately outside the elevator a single LOKI mech was waiting for them. Before it could attack, Tali hacked the mech. Kaiden and John waited by the door until John gave the signal and opened the door. Ragan quickly throws a smoke grenade and it busted open; having smoke everywhere so he and the team can hide easy. Tali opened the hacked mech to start firing on its allies and they responded in kind. Red clouds of dust came into the air. Past the door an Eclipse vanguard and two Loki mechs charged in to attack.

"Ragan, now," John ordered. Within seconds the floor grate opens below one of the mechs and Ragan quickly jumps up and smashes both metal head together then grabbed the Vanguard's arm and twisted it until it broke. After that, Kaiden used statis on the vanguard which made Ragan use shockwave; causing a huge explosion that made the merc explode into tiny pieces.

Tali widened her targets and hacked the another mech that is coming up who then fired at the reinforcements. John used his singularity field to stop the reinforcements in their tracks; some of them fell off the ledge. The troopers that didn't get trapped by the singularity field came in guns blazing while Ragan was killing them by snapping necks. But that was short lived when three grenades were thrown and Ragan barely got out of the radius in time. Tali summoned Chatika to shock the troopers and then she re-hacked the LOKI mech to finish off the troopers. When Chatika expired, it exploded taking the mechs with it. Kaiden then saw another Eclipe Vanguard and this time used throw followed by stasis. Ragan then took his chain kunia and went out of cover to use it on the LOKI mech; he threw it and it cut the head off with a fire coming out of the kunia. After the battle was down, the vanguard was released from the stasis only screaming incoherently in agony. Tears ran down her cheeks as her body convulsed in pain as she foamed at the mouth and then she went limp.

"Keelah...," Tali gasped. "That could happen to you, Ragan and Kaiden."

"I have to admit, this is no ordinary drug," Ragan said. "Lets see here..." He touch some and quickly took his hand away before brushing it. "Ouch. Damnit. Titan is not protecting me from this."

"No wonder why they're after him, this stuff is too much even for criminals," Kaiden said.

"Yeah, Kiaden activate your breather mask, we can't let this stuff get into our systems. Lucky for Ragan, he already has one," John said. John and Kaiden put on their masks and Ragan made some calculations to his. The team went on through the base. As they moved John heard a whimper coming from the next room.

"John," Kaiden asked.

"Shh," John said as he opened the door. He heard a voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Oh, Goddess! Oh, Goddess, don't let them see me. If they see me, don't let them kill me. What am I doing here," the voice whimpered repeatedly.

"Come Out, now," John said raising his gun. A young Asari wearing Eclipse armor came out from the corner with her hands up. Her eyes held great fear, she didn't look like the merc type, she look like someone who stumbled up the Eclipse, still he had to be careful.

"Wait stop! I didn't fire my weapon once! I pretended to because the other Eclipse sisters was watching, but I didn't really shoot," she said.

"You're in enemy uniform, kinda hard to miss," Ragan said. He then drew his sword out and looked at her. "See this sword. Convince us that you are not part of them."

"I'm not one of them! I'm new! I thought being Elnora the Mercenary would be cool, but I didn't know what they were like!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Tali said crossing her arms.

"I though we would be fighting around the galaxy fighting bad guys and stuff right," she said. "But they, they just sell red sand and illegal weapon tech. They even smuggled an Ardat-Yakshi offworld."

"What's an Ardat-Yakshi," John asked.

"It's something that was meant to be just a superstition, until now," Elnora said. "It means 'Demon of the night winds', the boss said that scary lady was one of them."

"Could she be the one Samara is after," Tali asked Kaiden.

"Looks like it," Kaiden was confused.

"Do you know what ship she left on," Ragan asked forcefully. "We need to know and your life depends on it."

"Wow I have no idea, it was a few days ago and like I said I don't know. They didn't tell me everything."

John sighed. "This was a waste of time, come on," he said. As he turned, Elnora rached behind her and took out her shotgun.

"John," Tali said as she got out her shotgun. John looked back as Elnora was about to pull the trigger. "JOHN!" The heard a shot and Elnora's shot was blocked by Ragan's armor. She then pointed behind the team and there were three Eclipse mercs waiting for them. Ragan quickly took his gun and shot the three mercs before they had time to react.

"Leave, now," Ragan said to Elnora. Elnora was shocked at what was going on. So she grabbed her shotgun and ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Naked Eye," John said. Ragan nodded as he put away his M-3 Predator. The team moved on through the base fighting more mechs and Eclipse mercs. Despite their numbers, they mostly consisted of Sisterhood Initiates. Amateurs they didn't even bother to train, so they were mostly wiped out by the team. John's team comes out on another docking bay on which a trio of LOKI mechs fired at the team. Tali used her energy drain to turn one of the mechs into a lifeless machine. Kaiden overloaded the last two to stun them and Ragan quickly used a shockwave to throw the mechs off the ledge. Tali spoke up.

"I hear something..." John and Kiaden listened and heard a whirling sound. Ragan was also listening but had the ML-77 Missile ready. Then the whirling sound got louder, it was a gunship. As soon as the team aimed for the gunship, the ship fired its missiles at the team.

"Shit move," the team fell back, as the gunship continued to fire at the team, they got to cover just as the ship dropped FENRIR mechs. The dog-like mechs was going to try to flank them while the gunship tried to fire as them. Tali summoned her drone to divert the mech's attention away from them. John and Kaiden focused on the gunship; they fired off warp fields to weaken its armor. The gunship just ignored it and kept firing making the team scatter; while running to new cover John aimed his pistol at the glass of the gunship and shattered it. Kaiden froze the pilot with his cryo blast; the gunship flew wildly in the air, hitting the sides of the docking bay. Finally the gunship fell out of the sky and crashed with a mighty thud. Tali's drone shocks and take down one of the FENIRS and Tali took out her shotgun and destroyed the last mech, ending the battle. They made it to a room that was blocked by a strange Volus that bumped into John.

"Happens to me, and now it happens to you," Ragan said.

"Well, this is new," John said.

The Volus glowed. "I am a biotic god, I think things and they happen! Fear me, lesser creatures, for I am biotics made flesh," he looked at the team and raised his arm as he glowed. "Fear me!"

The Quarian shook her head. "They pumped him so full fo drugs, he's delusional," Tali said. Ragan nodded in agreement.

"Either that or he's just crazy," John said. "Who are you?"

"When I was mortal, I was called Niftu Cal, I was a member of that fool's trade group, Pinte For," he said. "Poor soul is probably terrified that I have not returned."

"Mister For is willing to sell out his 'friends' so he can live another day," Ragan said.

"I doubt he's losing sleep, he seems like the type who would sell his own mother for a profit," Kaiden said.

"Bah! I will wreak a just revenge upon his people! But first... the leader of these mercenaires is in the next room," Cal said. "I will toss Wasea like a rag doll. I am a great biotic wind that will wreck havoc on to her like... uh... great wind." As the Volus continued to rant about his so-called godhood, John shook his head, all he could feel for the Volus was pity, he was so out of it that he believed he could take out the rest of the Eclipse by himself.

"Or get tossed yourself, you too strung out to do shit," John said. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"A nap?! Are you mad?! I don't need rest, I will tear her apart! My biotics are unstoppable," he said. John looked at his three companions and they shrugged. John sighed and tapped on the drugged volus. The volus fell with a soft thud, thanks for him being fat. He got up looking dazed and confused, it may have finally gotten through that he didn't stand a chance. "But great wind, biotic god, I'm... I... What was I saying? I'm tired, you may be right... yes... oh nap first... destroy universe later." Niftu Cal stubbled away."

"So much for godhood," Ragan said.

John shook his head. "I'm too nice for my own good," he said in exasperation. Kiaden and Tali chuckled. "Come on."

The next area was a big room full of boxes and Minagen X3 containers. Inside was an Asari with blue heavy armor and red markings on her face, drinking from a glass while reading a datapad. She looked at the team as they walked in, she spoke.

"Everything's gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off-world," she said. "First a Justicar shows up and now a the first two Human Spectres."

"Hmm, bad day that's rough, too bad I'm about to make it worse," John said.

Wasea smirked. "An arrogant little fuck, aren't you," she said. "I'm going to enjoy bringing you down a notch, while turning your head into a pulpy mass." She then threw a canister at the team, John, Ragan, and Kaiden cancelled out her biotic field and the canister dropped to the ground. Wasea fired off a warp field rupturing canister and causing it to explode but Ragan quickly placed a barrier around the explosion. The explosion ripped opened and broke through the barrier and opened packages of Minagen X3 causing the field to turn into a sea of red.

"Get to cover," Ragan said. Tali summoned her drone behind Wasea while Kaiden pounded her with warp fields. John was using throws and some heavy abilities like flame blitz. Ragan was supporting them with a barrier but was getting pounded by Wasea's warp fields.

"Ragan, reinforcements," Kaiden said. Several Eclipse heavies and sisterhood initiates flooded in from both doors. The battle was chaos, canister, containers and Minagen packages, due to the red dust, it made thing harder to shoot for both sides.

"Can't do that," Ragan said. "I let go of this barrier, we all die."

"Rookie," John said. Tali nodded and took out a Blackstorm projector on her back, while John took out his arc projector. Kaiden raised a barrier to protect them. Ragan let go of the barrier and started pot shots at the Eclipse. John and Tali fired, the electrical shocks stunned and made the enemies heavy weapons blow up, while the black hole sucked in the enemies and caused an explosion and made Wasea fall back.

"Shit," she cursed as she tried to throw a huge crate.

"No you don't," Kaiden said as enveloped the Asari with a biotic field that ate her. SHe screamed losing control of her biotics and the huge crate above fell on her, causing a sickening snap to her neck. The battle was over, and the team wetn to her dropped datapad.

"This must be the ship Samara was looking for," Tali said while reading the datapad.

"Seems like, let's get out of here," John said. John and the team went back to Samara. She was next to the detective, mediating while Anaya was keeping a close eye on her albeit nervously. When she saw the team enter her office, he eyes soften no doubt happy to see them and hoping they had something to get the Justicar out of her district.

"Ah, Shepard, you came back sooner than I thought," Samara said with her eyes still closed. It was surprising to John that someone like her and Ragan would know when he comes in.

"I've got your ship, she left two days ago on AML Demeter," John said. "You're hunting an Ardat-Yakshi."

"Impressive, you not only found the ship but you also found out what I am hunting. Anyway, you fulfilled your bargain and I will fulfill mine," Samara said. She looked at the detective. "I shall take my leave now that should satisfy your superiors."

"You're free to go, Justicar, and it's been an honor to meet you, even more since you didn't kill me," Anaya said.

"I'll see you on the ship," John said. He then saw Samara bow to him. "Great, we have a Japanese person that did this after I saved him from Eden Prime." Ragan was saved by John when the Geth attacked Eden Prime. He was located at the dig site, not far from Ashley's location.

"I must be sworn to your service, so that I am never forced to choose between your orders and the Code," she said as she started to glow. When she spoke, it was deep level. "I vow to follow you, John Ryu Shepard, until your quest is complete. Your morals are my morals. You will is my Code. My life is yours to see fit."

"Thank you for joining us," John said. "Maybe you and Ragan can start being friends instead of enemies."

"Yes, that would be wise since he is your second in command," Samara said. "It would be a shame to lose him. Especially when he is your cousin."

"I never thought I'd see a Justicar make an oath like that," the detective said.

"You're fortunate detective, not many get to see the Oath of Summation," Samara said. She then gazed back at John. "If I am forced to do anything too dishonorable I will be forced to kill you when the mission is complete."

"I won't let that happen," Tali hissed.

"And besides, we fought a few times and I was the one that won each time," Ragan said. "If I remember correctly, I used your code against you. Having you pick to have an innocent get saved from a trap or you kill me. You chose to save the innocent. I respect that."

Samara chuckled. "I believe I will not have any worries, your squad follows you loyally, especially your mate," she said. Tali blushed at the mention of the word mate. "And your cousin to outsmart me is very rare. Reminds me of a Turian Spectre." She then looks at John. "It says a lot about your character, I will see you on the ship." John stayed a little longer on ground to give the detectives evidence to her investigations, he then moved to the trading floor, to see Liara. She was there at her desk working on the data she found.

"Oh John, w-what can i do for you," she asked nervously.

"Relax, I just want to talk," he said. "I see you're still working on the data."

"Yes, Nyxeris had quite the data mine, it will take awhile, before it can get me what I want," she said. She then lowered her head. "I'm so sorry..."

"For what," John asked with a smile. Liara looked at him.

"For keeping this a secret, for turning you over to Cerberus and the Alliance, for betraying you," she said sadly.

"Don't be, after talking to the others, and thinking about it, I should be thanking you," he said. "I got a second chance at life, I got to see everyone care about again, most people can't say that, so thanks."

"I...," was all Liara could say as tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you; I don't deserve a good friend like you."

"No problem," he said with a smile. He then grew serious. "You still going to go after him, are you?"

Liara sighed. "Yes, I need to finish this for your sake and for mine," she said. "Not only did he find out that I stole your body from him, but he will try to find you so he can sell you to the Collectors; but he took a friend."

John nodded. "Alright, but when you find him, call us first, your friends are happy to help you. Plus I think Ragan and Tali want to have bullets in that broker's head for his unthinkable deed."

"Thank you, I will," she said. John began to leave.

"Just one more thing, don't become what you hate, I'm speaking from experience," John said looking back.

"I won't, I promise, and promise me you'll take care of Garrus, and tell him I love him," she said. "And I'm sorry for causing him pain."

"I will," John said. He walked away, leaving the lone Asari to her hunt.


	95. Chapter 61: Angel of Feros

Chapter 61: Angel of Feros

John, Ragan, Jacob, and Miranda was in the conference room waiting for Samara to brief her on the mission. When the older Asari came on board, she turned a lot of heads, for the women it was just how breathtakingly elegant she is and for men, it was what Samara was wearing while the women glared at them for being 'pigs'. Samara on the other hand didn't care much, though living for centuries must have given her experience on dealing with the stares. John had to chuckle Samara was the exact opposite of Liara when she first came aboard. Samara came in and bowed at the four of them, Jacob went up to her and shook her hand, while Miranda rolled her eyes. Ragan gave a Japanese bow of accepting her in the group.

"Welcome to the Normandy SR-2, Samara. We studied your profile extensively," Jacob said. "With your skills, you'll make an excellent addition to the team."

"Provided of course she can follow orders," Miranda said bluntly. "I hope your code won't be a problem." Jacob paled expecting Samara to be offended but the older Asari simply nodded.

"Don't work, I have pledged myself to John's cause before I entered the ship, as long the cause is honorable and just there should not be a problem Ms. Lawson," Samara said. "And thank you Mr. Taylor, while I do not agree with your organization, I will be prepared for whatever we encounter. I just hope the Alliance and Cerberus don't get at each other necks."

"Kelly set up your quarters in the Observation Room," Ragan said. "If any time you need us, just call us by EDI."

Samara nodded. "Ah, room overlooking the great void, perfect for my deitations, you have my thanks." She left the room and Miranda started to walk out also, rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Staff Commander, Lieutenant Commander, Miri can be a little blunt at times..."

"If you ask me, she needs a chill pill, I've never seen someone so up-tight," Ragan said. "What does Miranda do for fun?"

Jacob scratched his head. "Well... she liked to dance when she was little, and she loved movies, but nowadays she eat, sleep and live for Cerberus," he said. "I've asked her to relax and don't be such a workaholic, but..."

John snapped his fingers. "A date!"

Jacob looked at him. "Commander?"

"You should ask Miranda on a date, maybe if she has some fun, she'll lighten up for once," John said. Jacob looked at Ragan.

"Sorry but she don't like me. She likes your cousin," Jacob said while pointing at Ragan. "But I understand why he won't date anyone from Cerberus. But I'll see...," before he could finish, John's omni-tool beeped.

"Sorry, got to take this, why don't you think about it," John said walking out. As he walked out, John looked at who sent it and went out to the port.

**Nos Astra Dock**

John went out to the cafe, and waits for someone and saw an Asari approach him. An Asari he recognized. It was Shiala T'Soni, Liara's aunt and Benezia's younger sister; they mete when John and his team were rescuing the colonists on the planet Feros from the sentient plant called the Thorian. At one point she served Saren, the ex-Spectre that would go on to become a slave to Sovereign, a Reaper. When she was saved, she decided to stay and help rebuild as a way to repent for what she's done. She smiles, "Hello Commander."

"Shiala, hey there," John asked. "So how's Zhu's Hope?"

"Fine, fine John, Zhu's Hope has be growing well due to the leadership of Julie, Lizbeth, and Jeong's assistant that moved about a year ago, Hugo Strange," she said. "We've have built three to four settlements on Feros."

"Great, and how about you?"

"I've been fine, I'm leader of the Militia and we deal with threats from pirates or slavers," she said. John looked at her strange, she said everything was fine, but her body language said differently something he picked up from spending time with Tali. Something was wrong.

"Shiala, what's going on," he asked bluntly. "This isn't a friendly visit..." The Asari sighed and removed her gloves, John's eyes went wide. "Shiala, your arm is green..."

"Yes, thanks to the Thorian."

John frowned. The Thorian, a real nasty piece of work, with its mind-controlling and telepathic abilities and a massive sensory network. it releases spores into the air that allow the Thorian to control those who inhale them, using pain to control their behaviour. These 'thralls' then tend to the Thorian and obey its will. ExoGeni, the company funding the colony, knew about its abilities and used the people as test subjects in their sick little science project. John and his team dealt with it two years ago, at least he thought so. "Is the Thorian...?"

Shiala shook her head. "No, you killed the Thorian two years ago, otherwise we would still be under its control no this is a side-effect of the Thorian's death," she said. "The colonists began having headaches or muscle spasms, similar to what they experience while under the Thorian's control, when a colonist goes near a former Thorian victim, they could feel the victim's head sensations or pain. The green skin is mine... and my biotics become unstable and uncontrollable and it is spreading... We went to Baria Frontiers for treatment, but..."

John's brow went up. "But?"

"We should have read the fine print... when we set up the contract, we also signed for invasive and potentially harmful medical tests."

"So you came to me, why not Liara? She's an info broker you know," John said.

"She guided me to you so I can talk to Ragan, she said he was the best person for this situation," she said. John groaned, Liara decided to dump her aunt's problem on Ragan's lap while she worked on finding the Shadow Broker.

"That girl... okay, I'll get Ragan down here." He said. A moment later, Ragan comes up with some documents. John and Ragan then went to the Baria Frontier office, to look for an Erinya Koas, an Asari who gave out the contract in the first place. Ragan walked up to the Asari.

"What do you want, Human?" It could have been his imagination, but Ragan could have sworn he heard the venom when she called him Human.

"I'm here to give you legal documentations that you have no right to conduct harmful tests on the colonists of Zhu's Hope. You gave a contract to an Asari named Shaila T'Soni, correct," he asked.

Erinya scoffed. "Oh her, the one working for the Human colony," she said. "I will tell you, what I told her, if she didn't want that procedure she should have read the contract better."

"They were in pain, some were bedridden, and they were desperate so excuse me if they weren't in the liberty to read your damn contract," Ragan said.

"Typical alien response, you come to us and then complain when it doesn't suit you," Erinya said. "I suggest you leave, your time is short enough, don't waste time bothering me."

Ragan crossed his arms. "I got all the time in the world; I'm not leaving until you change the contracts when I have read your contract and found no such thing as extra tests."

"What do you mean, I wrote the contract... I remember what the contract says. 'If the colonists weren't willing to abide by this contract, then they have the right to not sign it until another contract taking its place or rewritten.' So please find that in your copy."

Ragan smiled and showed her the copy, "It's not there. For some reason, you broke the law for the Contract Interactions of Gallus in 2135 subsection 3 paragraph 3 sentence two, 'All contracts must have a legal bind on them stating that if the person or people are unable to sigh has to be stated otherwise, the contract is void.' Why insist on the tests illegally? What value could they hold?"

"It's not your concern, Human," John was starting to lose his patience when Ragan whistled to him; the Asari's attitude was starting to get him. He took a deep breath, one wrong move and he could make everything worse. So he just walked up to Ragan.

"What's your problem, sir," John said.

"Spectre, this woman has broke the law of Contract Interactions of Gallus in 2135. I'm trying to be civil and she's making it hard. So I'll ask you Erinya, what is your problem?"

Erinya glared at him, and Ragan was taken aback, her eyes held great hatred for non-Asari, but also great sadness. It was eerie, as it was similar to his eyes. "My problem?! My problem is you aliens, the galaxy would be a better place if nobody but the Asari dragged themselves from the muck," she said. "The Turians shooting everything ins sight, the Salarians unleashed the Rachni and the Krogan on the galaxy, Batarians take slaves out of all the people they want, Vorcha have made it impossible to find good technology for ships, Geth have attacked the Citadel, Quarians have created the rebellious Geth, Krogan have attacked the Council worlds, Rachni started a war that nearly destroyed the galaxy, you Humans think you can turn the galaxy into your damn playground, and who suffers for your stupidity, the Asari, my people!" Ragan was speechless, the pain in her eyes, it was just similar, it was his, because that's how he felt about the Batarians and Geth, when they took nearly everything from him.

"What happened? It sounds personal..." Tears ran from her eyes as she sat back in the chair in the corner.

"My bondmate, Natal nearly died by Geth if someone didn't save her. And my daughter Oyra, died on the Citadel during the Geth Attack. My bondmate's neck was nearly broken, while she was working her post at Citadel Control," she said. "My daughter was horribly mutilated by Saren's Krogan allies, when I saw her body I couldn't even recognize her face. She worked at the embassy, she was respectable member of society like her mother, and yet she was thrown away like trash." Ragan lowered his head, another life ruined because of Saren got the Citadel first. He sometimes forgot, that for every victory there is also loss, that affects somebody. "That is why aliens will never be an ally, all they can do is provide useful data."

"I'm sorry for your loss, I know your pain...," John and Ragan said together.

"You know nothing Humans," Erinya growled.

"I lost my father when I was two years old," Ragan said. "Geth attacked Tokyo, Japan thanks to a rogue spectre named Tadil Fudi, a Salarian that was trying to destroy humanity."

"I'm from a small colony in the Traverse called Mindoir," John said. "The Batarians attacked, they were making a slave run, and they killed everyone who resisted." The Asari looked at him. "My family was a lot like yours, my stepdad was an engineer, mom was a teacher, my half blooded sister was only five years old and my step sisters were with the Alliance and yet they too were also thrown away like trash.

"We could have become just like you, hateful and bitter at the world, but my family would be ashamed of what I would have become like same with my cousin," he said. "So ask yourself this, would you want your daughter see you like this... willing to hurt others as much as you have been hurt?"

"I'm not... I didn't... oh...," Erinya slumped in her chair, with tears in her eyes. Ragan offered his hand and pulled her up. "You're right Humans, they wouldn't... I'll send an amended contract, no more tests," she walked away. "There's enough grief in the galaxy... I don't need to add to it... And I hope I'm not going to jail."

"No, the second sentence is 'If the contract doesn't have the information that is required, the person who wrote the contract has 24 hours to replace or rewrite the contract.' So no," Ragan said.

"Thank you...," John said.

Ragan and John went back to Shiala, when he got there, she was bouncing on her feet happily. Erinya must have called her about the changes. "Ragan, you did it, Baria Frontier sent us a new contract with no tests," she said. "Ragan, you saved Zhu's Hope, but I wonder is always like this? Old problems breeding new ones... isn't anything just fixed?"

"Sometimes, but you can make a difference, not everyone can," Ragan said.

Shiala chuckled softly. "I suppose you're right, thank you Ragan."


	96. Chapter 62: Memories

Chapter 62: Memories

It was a quite day on the Normandy; Ragan was in his room meditating and remembering old days. Although he was reluctant to admit it, he was quite impressed on fast he would forget about what happened over 10 years ago. Add that to the time he spent on the Normandy, and the mission to get to the Collector Base, didn't feel like so suicidal anymore but he still had some problems. John may be lot of things, reckless, naive fool and an ass, but the man was surprisingly efficient and that is what made Ragan forget about his village being burnt.

** 17 years ago - Hayabusa Village**

_Cold day as November was coming into end and December was about to come. Ragan was sitting outside of his hut as he looked over the village and see everyone doing well to help others. He gave a deep breath and looked at his commanding officer, which was his wife, Sergeant Gōjasuna Furawā, and his two daughters, Kitana and Mileena. He always loved to see them._

_A shuttle is heard and Ragan quickly looks at the symbol on it, Cerberus. He knew about Cerberus all the time during the First Contact War, being a black ops. But if Cerberus is here, then something is not going to be going to plan. Ragan looks at his wife and nods to her._

_"Ima, iku," he said in Japanese._

_"Hai," his wife says. She quickly grabs the kids and guides them inside the hut then closes the sliding door._

_Ragan gets up and the villagers, which is all aliens, stop and go in their huts. He then walks up to shuttle after it lands and some of the soldiers come out. "Can I help you, Cerberus?"_

_"Yes, by laws of the Terra Firma, this village has to be destroyed," said one of the troops. "Destroying this village due to alien sources here. All aliens must be placed under arrest before we destroy the village. If they resist, we have orders to shoot to kill." He quickly grabs his weapon and places a new thermal clip in the gun._

_"I'm sorry but that will not happen. My village, not yours. I have rights of this village and you have the right to leave before I kill you. I have been given this land by inheiratence and you are trespassing. I suggest you leave," Ragan said. One of the soldiers got up and tried to hit Ragan in the head but Ragan quickly took the soldier's arm and cut it off with a quick draw attack. While screaming in agony, the soldiers then started to fire by Ragan quickly trapped them in singularity field and then shot them. "I warned you and you didn't heed my warning. Now suffer."_

_"Burn it, now," the soldier said. One of the troopers came up with a flamethrower on his back and started burning the village. The first building that was burnt was Ragan's house with his family in it. After a few minutes, most of the village was burnt down with a lot of Cerberus corpse on the grass land. He then saw what the pain and tried to get some of the people out but failed when Cerberus quickly started dropping small bombs._

_After two years of his life living in the village, it was destroyed. Nothing was left but burnt bodies and burnt wood. Ragan then tried to forget about this by placing a sword in the ground with a helmet on top and a stone that was engraved. The stone engrave said. "Let this be a memory for now one until death."_

**NOW**

Ragan then heard a knock and he got out of his meditation. "Open," he said while trying to shake the horrible memory off. The door opens and Miranda walks in. "What do you want?"

"I've been thinking," she said.

"That's never good," he said. "You didn't think when John told you about the people that we were recruiting and now you start thinking."

"Yeah, thanks to Jacob nagging me about it... how would you like to go out with me," she asked.

Ragan looked at her and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Uh... I...," he stammered. That was a surprise, Miranda's never been direct before, most of the time she was in the background doing with the flow of things and working until time to sleep. He shook his head and regained his composure. "You're thinking about a date, while we're recruiting people for a possible suicide mission?"

"Um, yeah," she said rubbing her head.

"I can't and won't. I have too much work to do and besides, I wouldn't date a Cerberus personal at all after what they did to my village," he said taking a sip of his water.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Seventeen years ago, Cerberus came to my village and had 'orders' from Terra Firma to arrest all aliens in my village. Since I didn't like that, I disagreed due to my views of aliens are to be our allies. After attacking some of the soldiers, they burnt my village down with flamethrowers. The first house they burnt was my house," he said angrily.

"I see what you mean. Never trust Cerberus," Miranda asked.

"Nope and never will until Hell freezes over."

"I came to ask you on a date because Jacob said that I need to smile," she said. "Why won't you accept it?"

"Because of what happened. I'm working with Cerberus due to this truce and I don't like it. I know your kind. Always sneaking a way to find something to blame us then attack us like you did with the Quarian live ship."

"I see what you want, but I need to know if you trust me," she said bluntly. Ragan looked at her before spitting his water out.

"WHAT?! Dafuq did you say?"

"I asked if you trust me."

Ragan looks at the floor and then looks at the ceiling. "If I trusted you, I wouldn't have been so damn strict on you like I am always." He then looked at her, "If you quit Cerberus at the end of this mission, then yes I will trust you but if you don't then I will give evidence of illegal experiments that Cerberus was doing over the years of this truce, including the control chip you wanted to install in my cousins head."

Miranda looked at him with wide eyes, 'He knew about that? But how?' She then saw Ragan back in mediation. "How did you know about that," she asked.

"I know because I was the spy for the Council. A spy to make sure that nothing went wrong with your Lazarus Project. Good name by the way, named after the man that died and came back to life by Jesus Christ in the book of John in the Holy Bible. But next time, make sure that you don't add crucial remarks about the project needing to have more funds. I know you wanted to change him. Change his love life. Cerberus just hates aliens like Terra Firma. Let me tell you something, you change anyone that is family and a good friend to me, I will hunt you down and kill you with the hidden blades I have stored in on this ship; then I will clone you and kill all your clones and repeat until satisfied."

"That won't happen," Miranda said with fear. She was scared about Ragan but this just showed how dark he is. So dark, even the Ice Queen herself was scared.


	97. Chapter 63: The Assassin part 1

Chapter 63: The Assassin part 1

John went down to the Crew deck to see Miranda, he wanted to see if the rumors were true, that the ice queen of the Normandy was defrosted. After Ragan left, Jacob and Miranda went on a date - Jacob listened to Ragan about that. John crept his head around the corner; there she was eating her food. Nothing yet, but then one of the crew walked passed, she... smiled at them. John blinked, he couldn't believe it; Miranda was actually smiling, usually the most you can expect from Miranda was the smug smirked, the annoyed scoff or one of her favorites, the glare of doom. He had to test the waters to be sure, John walked towards her.

"Hey, Miri," John said with a smile. Miranda glared at him. 'Okay, a little thawed, not defrosted.' He looked at her, who had the evil eye. "What's with the evil eye?"

"What did you call me," she asked.

John rubbed his head. "Uh, Miri," he said sheepishly

"Don't," she said. John smirked.

"I see, so only Jacob can call you that," he asked.

Miranda rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Are you here to just aggravate me," she asked annoyed. And just like that, she was back to normal.

"Just came to see if you had a good time, with Jacob. I heard Ragan rejected you," he said.

Miranda blushed and went back to eating. "Why do you care? I'm Cerberus. You're like Ragan, hate Cerberus for our actions," she said after taking a bite of some of her breakfast burrito.

"Yeah, you're part of Cerberus and I'm like my cousin, but you're also a member of my crew and your ass is on the line as much as mine," John said. "You know I don't trust Cerberus, but I can at least say I trust you." Miranda looked at him with a surprised looked. 'Great, now that is what I get,' John thought.

"I... Thank you, I may not agree with your methods or Ragan's, but I can at least respect it, even if you are saving a life like Veetor," she said. John nodded. "Why did you try to get me to date your antisocial cousin?"

"He may be like that towards you but you have to prove yourself to him, and one of the proves he wants to see is you quitting Cerberus. Everyone needs a break once in a while and a little bird told me you needed to break of your workaholic habit," he said. "Life's too short, after all."

"Thank you for that," she said with a smile. "I understand why. Try to keep the crew's mind clear for work and clear for breaks."

"That and plus, you saw what life is like. You can't just be in your room writing reports to TIM," he said before walking away to start the next mission.

The team made it to the shipping lane, to meet with the contact. it was time to meet up with his next recruits. John had chosen Zaeed, Ragan, and Samara to come along, he really wanted to see what a Justicar could do in battle and might help Ragan with biotic explosions and Zaeed for support. They approached a purple Asari, typing at her terminal.

"Seryna," John asked.

"Who want to know," she said. 'Feisty, I like it. But don't get any ideas John, you have Tali.'

"A Justicar, merc, former Spectre, and Spectre," Ragan said. "We need info on one of my old friends and our recruits, Thane Krios."

Seryna looked over to her co-worker. "Tana, cover for me," she said. "Walk with me, we can talk Ragan." They walked to the cabs. "Yeah I know Krios, I passed him some info, but I didn't hire him. What do you want to know?"

"Where is he, for one," Zaeed said but Ragan calmly raised his hand and shook his head.

"I need to find him. Did he say who his contract is and where," Ragan asked.

"I can tell you, but you won't stop him. When he contacted me, I checked on him. The man never gives up on the hunt," she said. "I ran security for Nassana Dantius," John and Ragan's eyes went wide, "until I found out she was having people killed to cover up her secrets."

John palmed his face. "That bitch again?"

Seryna raised a brow. "So, you know of her?"

"I was the one that authorized C-Sec to arrest her after we found out that her sister was merc and she paid a fee to keep the mouth shut," Ragan said as he shook his head. "Evil she is."

**TWO YEARS AGO - CITADEL EMBASSIES**

_John went back to the Citadel to face Nassana, the mission was a hoax, a glorified assassination mission to eliminate her sister from ruining their family. And John fell for it hook, line, sinker; he felt angry, but mostly at himself he should have never agreed to the mission. He was so emotional that he forgotten that not all people could be trusted. A mistake that will not happen again, he made it to the Citadel Lounge where some C-Sec officers saluted him. There was Dantius, sitting smugly and sipping her tea._

_"Sir, we have orders to arrest her. Spectre authorization," said the Turian C-Sec officer._

_"Granted," Ragan popped his knuckles. John gave a nod to indicate to follow his order._

_John approached her. "You conniving little bitch," John growled._

_"Whatever do you mean, Commander," Nassana was playing him._

_"Don't play dumb. We know that Dahlia was a pirate and that you wanted her gone," Tali slammer her fist on the table._

_Nassana smiled smugly, "And so the truth comes out, it's not personal. But I couldn't let Dahlia ruin us."_

_"But she was your sister," Jane was looking at her with mean eyes._

_Nassana scoffed, "And? Do you know how many sisters I have within my clan? Enough where losing one won't make a difference, as long as the family apparatus is intact. Now here, a little something for your 'support'," she pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool. "I hope to do business with you in the future."_

_John scoffed, "Don't count on it."_

_"Nassana Dantius, you are hereby under arrest for dealing with terrorists. Breaking Council Law "Anti-Cerberus of 2181 section five paragraph four subsection 4: "Any one that deals with money with a terrorist or mercenary group is automatically placed under arrest and any rewards given to the people that have done the job is collected at evidence," Ragan motioned two C-Sec officers to get behind her. "I suggest you give up or I will kill you."_

_"Fine, you may take me," one of the C-Sec officers grabs Nassana's arms and places handcuffs on her. The two officers leave the room. "She won't be able to escape. If she does, I know an assassin named Thane Krios to kill her."_

**NOW**

"Yeah, and know her sister too... if you know what I mean...," John said.

"I heard about that, I knew her sister's death was no accident," she said. "So she's just getting what she deserve."

"An assassin that kills the unjust, truly the galaxy loves irony," Samara said.

"It does," Seryna said. "I'm sure that Ragan hired him but then that would make it impossible for he didn't know about this."

"YOu worked there, any idea what the opposition is like," John asked.

"Eclipse mercs, hi-tech killers, undisciplined, but well-equiped. They don't care who they kill as long as they get paid."

"A bunch of stupid kids with new shiny toys, I almost feel bad for them," Zaeed said.

"Thane will still have a reception waiting for him. He didn't seem worried," Seryna said.

"You don't know Thane. He is the best of the best assassins. He is like a Earth Ninja like myself, but he is deadlier than me. But not ruthless. He can get in small spaces and use that to his advantage like I do all the time," Ragan said. "In fact, he was one of my masters that taught me how to use the shadows."

"Like Ragan said, he doesn't due to being a professional. Most professionals don't," Zaeed said.

"Where is he? We need to get there," Ragan said.

"Dantius towers, I know the area, so I can get you there."

"Why help us," Samara asked.

"Ragan, you didn't," Seryna said before seeing Ragan shake his head. "If he didn't tell, I'm not telling you why."

"A year ago, she was contacted by Thane Krios to find out where Nassana was at but used an alias name for her. Seryna contacted me due to our history of finding out where Cerberus Bases were at in the Terminus Systems while hunting Saren," Ragan said. "I was looking into the matter of making sure that Cerberus stayed in the Terminus Systems by Rear Admiral Kahoku, who is now dead. Anyway, thanks to her help, I owe her but she also owed me when Krios contacted her because she thought it was someone that wanted to kill her. Krios has a repetation to kill the people that he associated with."

"That and I own Thane, that bitch killed a lot of my friends, because her paranoia," she said. "Plus, I feel like I can trust you."

"When should we go," John asked.

"Night time because that is when all the mercs and shifts change."

John and the team had to wait until night that was when the security at the tower was the most lax. The cab made its way to Dantius Towers; Ilium was different sight at night, with cars flying though the air, it was truly alive more so than any time of the day. The cab joined with the traffic. "The towers are heavily guarded and you find more resistances closer to the pent house."

"More fun for Ragan," John said with a smirk. "Because he will being getting to Thane before us."

"Hmm," Seryna hummed. The cab turned to the right, and there was Dantius Towers, just like most of the buildings in Ilium, it stood as a monument of the wealth and power of the elites of the galaxy. Seryna scoffed. "Home sweet home; get up to the second tower and cross the bridge to get to the pent house."

"Got it, open the door," Ragan said. Seryna pressed a button and the door opened. Ragan grabbed the edges of the cab's door and then jumped out. Before he lands, he quickly uses the chain kunia to use like a grapple hook, swinging to an open vent.

"Set her down," John said. The cab was sat down on the pad and the team got out. John looked up, the tower was huge, and with so many floors it would be tough looking for Thane. He was smart to have Ragan look ahead while John looked on the current floor they will be moving. From what he read, Thane was a master infiltrator that specialized in quick and clean kills; get in and out without being seen. Meaning he won't appear unless he wants to, which meant they had to get to Dantius first or at least try to.

"One more thing, there are no automatic defences and traps, just focus on anything moving," John nodded.

"Incoming," Zaeed said. the squad quickly runs into a bunch of security mechs chasing panicked Salarian construction workers. two of them turn their way. John shoots the glass and Samara pulls them while Zaeed shoots them apart with his assault rifle. John freezes the LOKI mech and threw it against the wall. The team went in and checked the bodies.

"Such as waste," Samara said as she shook her head.

"Nassana was always a ruthless bitch," John said. "But this is just pointless slaughter."

"John, we got a live one," Zaeed said. Samara and John walked to him and saw a fallen Salarian bleeding greatly. "He ain't going to last much longer." John patched him up with medi-gel and helped him up.

"Thank you," the Salarian said. He looked at the dead Salarians and over to them. He kneeled over them and said a little prayer in the Salarian language.

"Why would Nassana do this," John asked.

"I don't know, we were just night workers coming in for work, and then we saw them and then the shooting started," the worker said. "My friends... all gone..."

"Without warning," Samara asked.

"She wanted us rounded up, the mercs said there was no time and so she ordered them to wipe us out, my friends were jumping off ledges just to escape the dogs," he said. "Everyone screaming... please find the other workers."

"We will," John said. "I have someone in the vents right now. I'll radio him to keep an eye out for more workers. You should get out of here." The worker left. Zaeed went to the door controls. the Team went through the door and took cover. LOKI and FENRIS mechs made up the bulk of the opposition. John launched the mechs with his singularity field, while Samara blew them away with her throw. Zaeed loaded his disruptor ammo and gave sniper support, he fired on the mercs, stripping them of their shields. He then got out a small orange spherical object and threw it at them. The merc screamed in agony as he lit up like a bonfire, more of them came around the cover, firing at the team. They went to cover, Samara pulled them off their feet and Zaeed threw more inferno grenades. Then one of the mercs was quickly taken out of their view and a scream was heard from the vents. John sent out his warp fields and the pull field exploded sending them flying. When it was down, they reached the ramp at the end of the level and went to the second level. "Ragan, come in."

"Yeah," his voice was heard on the comm link.

"We just got some troubling news. Nassana is killing her workers. Keep an eye out for any of them."

"Got it," Ragan said. "Oh, got some news. Thane is about halfway to the pent house right now. You need to hurry."

John and Samara then entered the room while Zaeed stayed back to make sure some of the mercs from the lower levels didn't come up. After a few seconds, he catched up with the team and heard some of the mercs talking.

"Hey, I think he went in there," one of them said.

"Well go get him," a female voice said.

The man scoffed. "You go."

"Get your fucking ass in there, Nassana's not paying you to stand around and try to look pretty."

"Fine... but I...," the sentence was cut off thanks to a gunshot.

"What the..." the woman said. Another shot was heard as the team went out in the open. They found two blue suns mercs on the ground with holes in their heads. Zaeed bent down and checked the bodies.

"Looks like our man or Ragan was here," he said. "Killed by shredder rounds."

"That's not Ragan's work," John said before seeing something darted off in the vents.

"Thane knows how to pick his ammo," Zaeed said. More enemies came to see what the noise was.

"Zaeed, admire his carnage later," he said pulling out his Hydra. as the mercs came around the corner, Samara and Zaeed pushed them back with concussive shot and biotic throws. John pulled the trigger and multiple missiles flew at the enemies' direction. the mercs were blown back by the explosion. A vanguard came up pass them, reinforced by LOKI mechs, Zaeed loaded his disruptor ammo into his M-15 Vindicator and went to town on the mechs. The vanguard threw a warp field at the Justicar, but Samara just causally knocks it away and countered with her throw and knocked him off the ledge. Samara got the door open and in it were more Salarians. Then a vent cover on the ceiling opens up and Ragan jumps out while aiming his pistol at the Salarians.

"Please don't shoot! We'll go," one of them said.

"Hey look, they're not Eclipse," another one said. "Are you here to help us?"

"It's one reason we're here, come out. It's safe enough," Ragan said. He puts his M-12 Locus up and looks at John.

"Thank you we're in your debt," one of them said after he bows.

"I'm looking for someone, not a merc, he's on his own," John said.

"You must be talking about the Drell," a Salarian said. "After he killed those two mercs, he locked us in here."

"The assassin wanted you safe, how strange," Samara said.

"Assassin," one of the Salarians said.

"Here for Nassana I bet, she's got it coming."

"Strange or not that's our man," John said. "You should go; it's safer in the lower levels."

"Thank you, you can use the cargo elevator, it's the quickest way up to the pent house," one of the Salarians said. "But be careful, since they're still working there are no walls or railings and the winds are strong across the bridge."

"Thanks for the info," John said.

The Salarians walked out of the room but one of them stopped. "Oh, and tell your assassin to aim for Nassana's head... cause she doesn't have a heart!"

"Come on," the other Salarian said.

John and the team went to the service elevator after the Salarians left the current level. Ragan presses a button; the wait was slow for it to come. John saw Zaeed restless.

"What's with you, old man?"

"We should get to cover, now," he said.

"Why?"

"Just a feeling."

The team went to cover as the elevator reached their floor. John was thankful for Zaeed's sixth sense, as a Krogan bounty hunter and two Eclipse engineers came out of the elevator. Zaeed threw a grenade at the bounty hunter as John and Samara focused on the two engineers. The Krogan charged at the team, John stopped him with a Stasis field and Ragan finished it with a shockwave. The engineers summon their drones to flank Zaeed and John while they focused on Samara and Ragan. The drones were quickly dealt with, Zaeed and John went to help Samara and Ragan and already found Ragan about to stab one of the last merc in the stomach with the hidden blade. In less than a second, without seeing an arm move, the engineer bleed to death from the stomach. He kept stabbing until it was up to five seconds that it took for the engineer to die. The team went up to the next floor. They exit the elevator to find an Eclipse trooper communicating with his superiors. They sneaked up to him; he didn't seem to notice the team's movement.

"I haven't heard from teams four or five," the merc said. "Don't worry, my team is always ready... I don't know here he is, but I'll find him," he snorted. "We won't need any reinforcements, we got this."

"Do you now," John asked raising his weapon. "Turn around slowly."

He turned around slowly while dropping his gun. "Damn it."

Ragan quickly grabs the merc's neck and holds him in a tight head lock. "I got a proposition for you, you tell your men to stand down and I won't test if you can sleep while flying," he said. "The choice is yours, chose wisely."

"Fuck you," he tried to growled. "You think you scare me?"

"Yes," he simply said. Ragan then smashed the merc against the window. "I want to know where the assassin is at?" It was a very long drop from here they were and Ragan was the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Screw you, even if you kill me, my men will take you down...," the merc said. Although the man didn't show it, there was great fear in his eyes.

"Wrong answer," Ragan said and smashed him again. "Talk or get ready to fly. Because the next smash will break the window."

"Go to hell," the merc said. Ragan then gave a smirk and quickly roundhouse kicked him through the window, the man started to scream until he found himself in a biotic field as this time a little further from the building. If Ragan decided to drop him this time, there would be no catching the next time.

"Strike two. Tell me, is it worth it? Is Nassana? If I were you, I would talk fast, you're getting heavy...," a lie really, thanks to Cerberus and Alliance upgrades he could hold him as long as he wanted with his biotics, but apparently it was a lie that worked as the merc quickly shook his head. "Good boy." He threw the merc back into the building and opened his comm.

"No sight of him on this floor, move on," the merc said. He looked at Ragan.

"Leave now," he said. The merc ran to the elevator. "Okay, time to split up again." He jumps up to the ceiling and opens the the vent cover and goes in.

The team went up to the second tower to meet up with Thane and Nassana.


End file.
